The Frosted Fire Alchemist
by FantasyNinja26
Summary: Athena's life was never perfect. It wasn't the life you wanted. It consisted of a Father losing his mind, a Mother being murdered, being the only survivor of a train accident, and losing an arm. That was Athena's life in a nutshell. Then the Elric's came into her life. EdwardXOC, bits of AlphonseXOC, and hints of WinryXOC. There are bits of OOC but nothing major.
1. Character status and vise versa

Meaning of the story

During episode 8 (The Philosopher's Stone) I decided to make my trip through rewatching FMA a bit more fun. So I decided why not make a FullMetal Alchemist fanfiction. EdwardXOC moments are always something I think about so I just added it. After this I will accept FMA oneshots, and start working on this story Brotherhood style. So that's how I got this idea. I bet this story will be fun. Depressing, but fun! BTW if there is EdwardXWinry coming up... Well... People who are **STRONG** EdXWinry. Don't read this story. I can't have people yelling at me. I'll cry...

**Characters**

* * *

First we'll start with my main OC of this story

Athena Frost  
Age (Depends on the time.)  
Description: White/silvery hair, pale blue eyes, pale, and auto-mail arm (Right).  
Occupation: State Alchemist

* * *

Now our main character

Edward Elric  
Age (Again, depends on the time!)  
Description: Blonde hair, golden eyes, pale, auto-mail arm (Right as well), and auto-mail leg (Left).  
Occupation: State Alchemist

* * *

OC again

Kaley Kimmins  
Age: (Depends)  
Description: Blonde Hair, green eyes, and tan.  
Occupation: Gardener (Soon State Alchemist)

* * *

Now... Al! The Elric brothers are cute, what can I say?

Alphonse Elric  
Age (Depends)  
Description: An armor mostly. Golden hair, brownish eyes, sorta pale too.  
Occupation: Technically none. Sorry Al.

* * *

Our last OC

Smith Black  
Age: (Do we have go through this...?)  
Description: Black hair, pale blue eyes, tan.  
Occupation: Weapon maker/ Auto-mail maker.

* * *

Now Winry

Winry Rockbell  
Age (I give up)  
Description: Blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale/tanish.  
Occupation: Auto-mail maker

* * *

Time for our OC backgrounds.

Athena- After losing her arm in a devastating train accident, she goes to Central with Kaley to become a State Alchemist. Usually shy with people she soon meets Alphonse and Edward Elric and gets close with them instantly. The name _'Athena Frost'_ was given due to her talent of ice **(Replacing her last name Black.)**. Her 2nd was also _'The Frosted Fire Alchemist'_ due to her ice abilities and dark past. She soon sees her past catching up with her causing everyone to be exposed. But will her search of the Philosopher's Stone change that?

* * *

Kaley- After meeting Athena and her brother she helps Smith in his shop. After the accident she went to Central with Athena to get her name heard. She does too meet the Elric brothers and becomes friends with them. She then decides to become a State Alchemist getting the name _'The Vined Alchemist'._ Even when scared of it's power she joins her friends in the search of the Philosopher's Stone. Also exposed to Athena's past she fights back kicking and screaming.

* * *

Smith- The oldest brother between him and Athena learned auto-mail and weaponry by his mother. After the death of his mom and his father's abandonment he takes up the job that was left behind. Soon making a right hand auto-mail for Athena after her amputation he deals with her leaving to become an alchemist. Then gaining a heavy debt he moves in with Winry due to Athena's advice. He is highly exposed to his sisters past but never gives up without a fight.

**These will go more in depth in the 2nd chapter.**

* * *

Main theme: Last Breath By Creed** (Or any song heard in the series.)**

* * *

The Intro will be seen tomorrow after I update my other story. Hopefully I have people who will be excited!


	2. Train disaster!

_When my eyes opened for the first time I saw my Mom smiling down on me and admiring me for no reason. That went on for a very long time, but things changed soon. It all started when my Dad was fired from his State Alchemist job when I was five years of age and my brother was seven. We moved to a tiny house in the woods where my mom taught us weaponry and auto-mail. While my dad taught me alchemy._

* * *

"When I was a State Alchemist I was called The Heavy Wind Alchemist. Promise me if you become a dog of the military you'll show them your better than your old man." Dad ordered with a firm look. His eyes were ice blue like mine and had the same silver hair I have.

I looked up to him with a smile. "Will they turn me into a doggie? WOOF!" I chirped loudly.

He chuckled and lifted me too where my legs wrapped around his waist. "Athena." His tone went serious and hard. "Don't trust the person who loves you... They... They change my dear. They always do."

I tilted my head curiously. "What do you mean Daddy?"

He looked up and pressed his lips into a thin straight line. "Nothing, nothing my dear. Come on my little angel, lets practice more Alchemy. You've become a pro, so we're gonna try Alchemy without a transmution circle." He stated setting me down. "Now you must turn that pile of dirt into a pile of snow. Give it a shot."

"But... But Daddy... That's rare for an Alchemist at my valor to use alchemy without a transmution circle. I won't be able to use alchemy without a circle." I trembled in fear and desperation.

"Just try it. Just once, for me." He begged. "For your ol' man."

I gulped clapping my hands together and setting them in the dirt. I shut my eyes and surged my energy to my fingertips. My hands dug into the ground shaking furiously Fist fulls of dirt and roots crowded my skin and went into my finger nails.

"Come on Athena! Do it!" My dad screamed annoyed.

"I'm trying Daddy! I really am!" I complained. "But it's hard!"

He lifted me up by my wrist and stared at me coldly. "Try harder then!"

"I can't!" I sobbed.

Then he raised his hand and slammed it against my cheek throwing my head back. I looked back to him with a look of disappointment on his face. He was glaring at me with shame in his eyes.

"Then you don't deserve alchemy." He hissed lowly.

Tears went down my cheeks and I stormed into the house screaming Mom's name. She came out of the kitchen with a stunned look. I ran into her giving her a hug and sobbing loudly. "Athena... What's wrong?" Mom asked.

I sniffled looking up to her. "Daddy..."

"What about Daddy, dear?" Mom asked timidly.

"He hit me..." I whimpered sadly.

* * *

_Then the arguments started. Kaley, Smith, and I were forced to choose sides. Smith and Kaley followed my mom, while I stayed in between. I refused to choose between the two. They always bribed me but I rejected them. Instead I kept myself in the study reading and practicing alchemy with Kaley. But then the day came..._

**_Smith- 7_**

**_Kaley- 5_**

**_Athena- 5_**

Smith, Kaley, and I raced to the house from school like normal. Smith was ahead throwing his backpack behind him. Kaley caught the bag making extra weight throw her off. I made a transmutation circle in the ground and made ice come from under Smith. He slipped and fell making Kaley soon slip and fall. "No fair! You cheated!" Kaley exclaimed.

"You guys never said that I couldn't use alchemy!" I countered sprinting to the house and storming through the door. "YES! I win! Finally!" I screamed. I looked around and saw my parents no where in sight. "Mommy? Daddy?" I asked questioningly My head whipped all over the room until I saw a puddle of blood. My eyes widen when I saw my mom laying dead on the ground with stab wounds all over.

I stood frozen with my feet glued to the ground staring at the scene before me. I trembled and shook before collapsing on the ground crying. I heard footsteps near me from ahead. I looked up and saw my Dad staring at me in shock with blood on his hands. "Athena... Your home." He shuddered stunned.

"Daddy..." I whispered sadly scared. He then ran away from me. I stood up and chased him around the house screaming his name.

When I found him in the bedroom he was sitting out the window staring at me with regret. Then I noticed he had a rope around his neck and the other side was tied to the bed frame. "I'm sorry baby girl." He whispered sadly.

As he jumped out the window I quickly untied the rope from the frame sending the rope crawling out the window. In the distance Dad was sprinting away with the rope following him not far behind. "Daddy! Wait!" I screamed leaning out the window. "Where you going? Daddy!" I screamed. "Daddy!"

* * *

_He abandoned us after our Mom's death. I didn't know if she killed herself or if Daddy killed her, but I was scared to find out. Smith, Kaley, and I all lived in the same roof. Kaley left her own home to stay with me. Smith started to make weapons and hunted in the forest at age eight and became very strong and good at his work. Kaley was in charge of a garden and cooking. I was in charge of getting money for clothes and ect. But if you think it couldn't have gotten worse then you were wrong. In fact this was the cream of the crop..._

_**Smith- 10**_

_**Kaley- 8**_

_**Athena- 8**_

I awoke and saw white puffs flying outside the window. I gasped and ran to the window leaning my head against the window. It was snowing with about 4 inches of snow. Kaley was staring at her garden in disappointment and sadness. I then put on my jacket and walked outside. "Kaley? What's wrong?" I asked stuffing my hands in my jacket.

"My garden Athena, it's ruined. Stupid snow!" She screamed kicking the snow under her feet.

I looked up with a smile. I had an idea. "Kaley get a seed and some dirt." I ordered as I knelled and started making a trasmution circle.

"What are you doing? Are you using Alchemy?" She asked throwing the stuff on the ground.

"Yeah. I wanted to help you with alchemy. Just watch, this is an example." I started as I clapped my hands together. Then I set them on the ground making light appear in front of me in a perfect circle.

After a split second a carrot was left in the circle on the snow. "And that is how you make a carrot!" I exclaimed bowing theatrically.

Kaley grabbed it with a smile. "Don't you need to make a delivery to Aunt Clara?" I heard Smith ask sternly.

I gasped and turned to the direction of the sound. It was my big brother Smith with a look my dad used to give me when he said he was proud. Even when it did look like he was going to unleash hell on me. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Just hand me the old paper work and I'll be on my way." I chirped happily.

He smirked and pulled out the papers. "Okay, Athena. The train leaves in 30 minutes. If you hurry then you can get there in 10 minutes." He stated walking to me and handing the papers to me.

I smiled. "Fair enough."

Then he pulled me into a hug. The first time he hugged me in a year. "Be careful. She'll meet you in Resembool. I'll see you in a week."

I sat stunned before hugging him back. "Okay Smith."

* * *

**'Only 4 more miles to Resembool!' **I raised my head from the book to look around the cart but shook my head and went back to the book. The book was Old myths and Legends.

"Huh... The Philosopher's stone. I might save this page." I replied folding a corner of the page. I closed the book and stared out the window. The trees were going by faster and faster by every second. I groaned and looked down to my bag. It was full of paper and books. Before I could manage to get my next book the door busted next to me. I shot my head to the noise and saw a man with a black hood on.

"Everybody stay where you are! This is an ambush!" The man screamed. I shook and clenched the arm rests holding my breath. "This train will crash! Whoever survives this ambush will be assassinated " He screamed making everyone shriek. I gulped looked down. Then I felt eyes on me. "Even the young ones." Then there was a rumble. This made my head shoot up before there was a sharp turn sending my head against the glass.

* * *

When I awoke I felt a sharp pain on my right arm. I looked at it and saw it was stuck in a wheel of the train, turned ash black, bones sticking out, glass, blood, everything. I grabbed my shoulder and started to slowly pull my arm out making a scream of agony come out my throat. I held my arm crying in pain. "Did you hear that?" I heard some one nearby ask. I gasped and started to sprint in the direction of Resembool. I forgot about the assassins completely. "There's a survivor!

Get her!" A man screamed shooting at me furiously. As I ran I felt a bullet dig into my bad arm and grazed the side of my head at the same time. That one made me scream louder and run faster.

I groaned tiredly wanting to stop this but knowing I can't. I maybe I should let them get me. If I don't then they'll kill me later, and possibly someone who doesn't deserve it. Why did I even survive? Why? Why!? I grabbed a sharp rusted piece of metal and flung it at a man chasing after me. It spined in the air before cutting clean through his leg. The man screamed and cried in pain as the other men stopped and helped him up. "This isn't over!" One of the men screamed as I continued to sprint and without looking back.

I then stopped after a while breathing and heaving with breath. I was hunched over gasping for air non stop. I looked up and saw a woman with chocolate brown hair and ice blue eyes staring in the distance with a impatient look on her face. I then remembered it was Aunt Clara.

I gasped. "Aunt Clara!" The voice came out torn and in a whisper. I looked down and cleared my throat quietly. "Aunt Clara!" I screamed louder then I've ever screamed. I looked behind me still seeing the smoke flying in the sky. I turned back and saw Aunt Clara in utter shock.

"Athena!" She shrieked running to me. "What happened?" Her tone was abnormal than usual. Normally it's calm and rough, but now it's full of fear and adrenaline.

I cringed and grabbed my crusted skin hearing a loud crunch. If I tell Aunt Clara the truth she'll get put into this too. She could be killed as well. I can't really tell her. "Some kids were playing on the train tracks and the conductor tried to stop." I lied. "I got your delivery Aunt Clara." I handed her the bag with shaking hands.

She stared at me in shock, horror and utter confusion. Dropping the bag ignoring the contents of it and putting her hand on my shoulder. "Athena, your lucky I'm a doctor and the doctor says your arm needs to be..." She trailed off swallowing loudly. "amputated. And quickly." She muttered looking down in tears. I tilted my head to the side like a puppy with confusion. She sighed sadly knowing how to define it already. "Amputation means to have a limb... Removed. In your case, your arm."

I gasped and tore away from her calm grasp with fear. "You can't just get rid of my arm! I need it for alchemy!" I exclaimed in terror. I can't just use alchemy with one arm, it won't work!

Clara looked up crossing her arms over her chest biting her bottom lip nervously. "Damn, you really are Marcus's daughter." She gritted agitated. "What to do... What to do..." She looked down thinking carefully. I dropped on my knees clenching my arm tightly feeling very light headed. "Okay Athena, I have a crazy idea." Clara replied lifting me up and running in town. "Your not gonna die on me, not tonight!" She started to sprint furiously huffing for breath stopping to adjust her grip on me.

* * *

She stopped running, and dropped on her knees. "We're... We're here." She breathed out.

I looked up to her feeling tears and sweat drop from her chin. "Where are we?" I asked quietly almost like a tiny whisper.

"An auto-mail store... A friend of my mom's can help and get you a metal arm." Clara answered brushing my silver hair out of my face. "So you can still perform alchemy, but it'll take getting used to." She stood up starting to climb up the hill and on a porch. Clara bit her lip nervously before kicking the door softly. Her hands shook and her teeth clattered fearfully. A bright light came into my vision partially blinding me. Clara was now sobbing an full of tears. "Please... Please help her... I'll pay you anything just please..." She begged with tears weighing her voice.

I felt four pairs of eyes on me staring at me in horror and shock. "Come on in." A elderly voice spoke firmly.

Clara nodded and walked in. "Thank you so much." She whispered. "There was a train accident and as far as she knows she's the only one that survived. I'm Clara Black, and this is my niece Athena."

"I'm Pinako." The elderly woman answered. "This is my grand daughter Winry. These two are Edward and Alphonse."

Clara looked around with a confused look. "Is there an extra room I can use for her?"

"Yes. Put her in there."

* * *

**Kaley's POV**

"Dinner was good Kaley. Thank you." Smith replied patting his belly happily. He then opened a

brown leather book and searched through the contents. He chuckled with a snicker.

I grabbed the book and search the page quickly. "Your reading Athena's diary!" I exclaimed.

"It's the best book I've ever read! Even if I don't get half of the words!" He defended grabbing the book out of my hand. "Must be alchemy."

"Must be considering I understood all of those words." I mused crossing my arms over my chest. I looked down shaking my head. "It's scary how much I'm like your mom."

"Yeah..." Smith trailed off. "I guess that's what I really like about you. Usually boys my age say that girls are the scariest thing we can encounter but I really don't believe that one."

I smiled shooting my chin up and cocking my head to get the hair out of my face. "Thanks Smith, but I'm to young for you. Get a girl your age man!" I exclaimed stomping my feet. Before I could say anymore the phone rang. I groaned walking to the ringing monster. "I'll get it." I grabbed the phone and pressed it tight on my ear. "Hello?"

"Kaley?" I heard a familiar female voice ask. She sounded as if she was crying.

"Miss Black? Are you okay, what's wrong?" I asked carefully. I crossed my arm over my chest. "Did Athena ditch you for a library again?"

"Again!? When she gets home I'll-" Smith hissed clenching his fists.

"No, she didn't. There was a train accident and-" Clara sobbed but I stopped her right there.

"Accident? What do you mean train accident and how do you know about it?" I asked sternly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Smith screamed standing up.

"Athena was the only survivor as far as she knows. She ran the rest of the way to Resembool with a busted arm." She explained with tears.

I started to cry as well tightly digging my nails in the table and phone. "What are you going to do?"

Clara toke a deep breath. "It's really bad... And... It needs be removed, tonight."

"What!?" I screamed.

"So you and Smith need to come to Resembool whenever you can so Smith can help make the Auto-mail." Clara ordered.

"Okay..."

"Hey Kaley... Athena is in good hands... I promise. Now I'll see you tomorrow evening." Clara firmly stated.

"Bye Miss Black..." I whispered setting the phone back on it's stand. I bowed my head sobbing. I met Athena thanks to Smith and she is the first girl who was really my friend. I respect her as my alchemy teacher and as my best friend. Now she's having a fight with death and it's her first fight.

"There was a train accident and Athena's arm needs to be cut off. We have to go!" I sobbed. "This can kill her!"

* * *

**Athena's POV**

I screamed in pain balling my fists in the bed sheet as Clara sawed into my shoulder. "I know Athena, I know. This hurts I know but please bear with me here." Clara cooed covering my mouth with her blood covered hands. "I promise Kaley and Smith will be here by supper tomorrow Okay?" I wiped away tears from my cheeks nodding. "Ready to continue?"

My jaw tightened with eyes dancing with fearful tears. "Yes Aunt Clara."

She nodded and tightly grasped the handles of the saw. While holding her breath she continued to saw through the shoulder. I screamed loudly hearing the blade cutting through my flesh like butter. "Okay Athena, I'm at the tip of the clavicle. It's going to hurt really bad but we're almost done."

Then she rocked the saw back and forth making me scream as the bone started to crack. After what felt like an hour the bone broke. Then she sawed through my arm completely. "Ohh..." She gagged disgusted. "I hate blood, why did I become a doctor?" She grabbed a rag and pressed it on the eternal wound. "There all done. Now if we're careful this won't happen again. Okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "Now, I bet your starving. I'm going to get you something to eat. But if I leave you, you could bleed out. Hmmm..." She trailed off looking up. She gasped and snapped her fingers. "Excuse me, boys! Could you watch over my niece while I go off and get her food and other medical supplies?" She asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am." A voice answered. I turned my head and saw two boys walking in. One had brown eyes and blond hair. The other had gold eyes and blond hair.

"Now, one of you fine young boys has to put this rag and put it on her stump as hard as you can.

The other... Well I don't care what you do as long as my niece comes out alive." Clara replied tiredly. She looked at me and sighed. "I'll be back Athena." Then leaned she down kissing my forehead softly making me cringe at first. Then she stood up and walked past the two boys.

Great I'm stuck with two boys I barely know. I can't even talk to the boys I go to school with and that's just sad! The only guy I can talk to is my brother but he doesn't even count! I'm in the dog house alright. "Hi... I'm Athena..." I whispered quietly.

"I'm Edward and this is my younger brother Alphonse." The golden eyed one replied with a smirk.

I rose an eyebrow. "How? He's so much bigger than you..." Edward scowled. My eyes went wide. "But that might be due to the blood loss! It makes you see stuff you know." I ranted. "Hehe..."

See? Can't talk to guys to save my life. Alphonse grabbed the wet rag and pressed it on my stump with pressure. I winced tangling my hand in the sheet. "Hey Ed. There's a thick book on alchemy in my bag, can you get it for me?" I asked timidly.

"Alchemy?" Ed asked stunned.

_'Great here it comes. Call me a dork and I'll jump out of this bed and simply kick your butt for an hour.'_ I hissed in my head looking down and glaring at the ground. I looked back up and saw Edward reading the book instead. I stared at the wall with a scowl. _'Great... Now he's reading it instead... But doesn't that mean he knows about Alchemy?'_ "Edward? Alphonse? Do you two know about alchemy?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah. We have for a while." Alphonse answered.

"Oh... Well that book has everything you need to know about Alchemy. From the most simple to the most forbidden use of alchemy." I acknowledged. But Edward still had his nose in the book. I smiled and looked down. _'Great, there's a new me. Once you get your hands on an alchemy book there's no way out.'_

* * *

**The next day**

When I opened my eyes I saw the ceiling staring down on me. The birds outside chirped taunting me. My stump was wrapped in bandages that started to change into a dark red. I turned to the corner closest to me and saw Edward reading the book there. Literally half way through the book. I kicked the covers off me and started to climb out of the bed. I'm hungry, tired, I want fresh air, and I really want to kill those birds for laughing at me.

I set my feet on the freezing cold ground making me shiver silently. "Easy Athena." Edward started. I heard him stand up.

I turned to him. "I'll be fine. Unless you want to help." He stared at me stunned and totally confused. I sighed. "It's a girl's way of asking you for help... I guess..."

He walked to me and grabbed my wrist. I shivered as his cool yet warm grasp. "Okay, you ready?"

I toke in a breath and nodded. "Yeah I guess..." I whispered. We then stood up making me stumble for a second. "So... You from here?" 'I'm not very good at this.'

"Yeah. My brother and I have lived here for our whole lives. Where are you from?" Edward asked leading me to the door.

"I'm not sure. I live in a cabin my Dad made a long time ago. He left my brother and I after our mom died. He tried to kill himself but when I saved him he ran away... And never saw him again." I spoke with grim. Then I toke a mis-step making me fall to the side bringing weight down on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Edward just as stunned as me.

"Hey Athena! Your big brother is here to see-" I heard Smith boom then stop frozen at the sight of Edward on top of his younger sister, AKA me. Smith went pale while Edward and I quickly got far away from each other blushing beat red. We then started to rant about what happened while Smith stood pale and jaw dropped on the ground.

* * *

**Later**

"So you were just helping her walk and she just fell?" Smith asked raising an eyebrow.

"We've both explained it a thousand times. I thought that our sides of the story was proof enough." Edward grumbled crossing his arms over his chest in that corner still blushing beat red.

"Okay... I'm just making sure... Well I came here to see how my sister was doing and to help make the auto-mail I've studied it myself thanks to my mom for making me take interest in this activity." Smith stated standing up dusting himself. "Well gotta get to work! See ya!" Smith chirped running out.

Edward and I sat in awkward silence not even glancing at each other. We turned to each other then quickly turned away blushing madly. "Okay..." I broke the ice. "I guess I'm not ready to walk yet... Not until I get my new arm." I muttered playing with my hair. "When I am... I won't fall and bring you down with me..."

"It's fine Athena. Just give it time..." Edward replied.

I turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Ed."

* * *

_And that was to be honest the best few days of my life. Winry, Smith, and I became good friends due to our wide knowledge of auto-mail Well mostly Winry and Smith. Alphonse and Kaley just instantly clicked and became best pals with too many similarity's. Edward and I became really good friends which was rare for me to have. I don't break out of my shell to easily how did he manage to get through? Of course Smith had his concerns even if we're eight years old. What a dork. When I finally got my auto-mail I had to know the feeling of farewells. I had to say goodbye to Winry, Edward, and Alphonse. I had to leave and I hate it._

I stared at my metal arm feeling it's cold surface. "Here." I heard a voice reply.

I looked up and saw Edward extending the book too me. I smiled knowing I was going to regret this. "No, you can keep it." Ed gave me a confused look. "Consider it as a thank you gift. For a few things. One helping me out, two for being my friend, and three for calling my brother a dork and living to tell the tale." I listed with a smile and a chuckle. "Ed, I'm thinking about becoming a State Alchemist."

Ed pulled the book between his arm and side and sighed. "Athena, if you can perform alchemy as well as you showed me and taught Kaley then you can get in. Is this about your promise to your dad?"

I looked down. "I don't know... Might be... If I get in then I might understand. He left me, why should I continue keeping his promises even when he left me behind?" I asked feeling eyes well up in my eyes. "I don't even know how my mom died. I came home and she was dead. I'm not sure if he killed her or she did it herself!" I muttered pulling over my knees over my chest.

"I see now... You push people away because your scared that you'll lose them when you get close." Edward summarized.

"Yeah... It's like the sun... If you get close enough you'll just burn up. Always remember that. It's just like Alchemy. You try to do something risky and you could pay for it yourself instead of getting what you want." I mused putting my head on my knees. Then the mattress under me sunk making me now know Ed was next to me. Then he brought me into a hug making me stunned. I stood frozen feeling my cheeks burn up like fire. Then I wrapped my arms around him like he did with me. "Thank you Ed."

* * *

And that was the last conversation Edward and I really had. But at least he helped me make up my mind. Clara, Smith, Kaley, and I all sat in the same booth never being torn away even after the accident. "Kaley? When do you plan on going to Central?" I asked in a whisper.

She rose her head. "In about four years, why?" She asked.

Smith and Clara went tense and settled their intense stare on us. "I want to go with you... I want to be a State Alchemist."

Clara and Smith gasped. "WHAT!?"

**I'm looking down now that it's over**

**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**

**I thought I found the road to somewhere**

**Somewhere in His grace**

**I cried out heaven save me**

**But I'm down to one last breath**

**And with it let me say**

**Let me say**

**Hold me now**

**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

**maybe six feet**

**Ain't so far down**

**Hold me now**

**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

**maybe six feet**

**Ain't so far down**

**'Creed**

** One Last Breath'**

To watch the Opening go on The Frosted Fire Alchemist on Wattpad by FantasyNinja26!

I worked really hard on this so please review. Thank you!


	3. Partners

**4 years later**

**Athena-12**

I've practiced and trained myself for this moment. To become a State Alchemist. I'll surpass my Dad's name. The Heavy Wind Alchemist. I don't want to be known as the daughter of such a coward. I want to be greater! Smith and Clara may not approve of it and think I'll get myself killed but I'll show them. "Athena Black." A woman with brown eyes and blond hair called out. I head looked up and saw her staring at me. "It's your turn to take the exam."

I nodded with a nervous frown and walked in the room passing a man who looked like he was about to pass out. I bit my lip scared and stepped in the room.

* * *

**I'm looking down now that it's over**

**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**

**I thought I found the road to somewhere**

**Somewhere in His grace**

**I cried out heaven save me**

**But I'm down to one last breath**

**And with it let me say**

**Let me say**

**Hold me now**

**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

**maybe six feet**

**Ain't so far down**

**Hold me now**

**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

**maybe six feet**

**Ain't so far down**

**'Creed**

**One Last Breath'**

* * *

When I stepped in I saw a tall and tan man with an eye-patch on his eye with his hands behind his back. From what I heard he was the Fuhrer. I gulped and stood in the room with my fists clenched. "Is that a fake arm?" He asked sternly.

I nodded. "Y-yes sir. I lost my arm in a train accident 4 years ago." I shuddered at first but changed my voice to a strong one.

"I see. So your a survivor in the train accident near a town 4 years ago?" He asked.

"The same." I answered looking at him with fire but with fear rushing through my veins.

"Thank you. Please continue with the examination." He muttered fiercely.

I looked around the room and met eyes with a man with black hair and dark eyes. He stared at me like lion staring at it's pray. I swallowed hard stepping forward.

"Do you need something to draw a trans-" The man asked but I shook my head.

"No sir. Thank you for the offer." I answered timidly. I looked down on my hands and saw the transmutation circle for ice alchemy on my auto-mail. I clapped my hands together and threw my arm to the side making a throwing knife made of ice appear in my hand. I toke a deep breath and threw the knife to a woman in there cutting off a lock of her hair. She gasped feeling the part of her hair that I cut off.

"My that quite is something isn't it." The Fuhrer replied. But then he started to walk away. "But there is still much to learn. Good luck with the rest of you exam."

I toke a huff of air settling a icy stare at him dropping the blades. I turned to everyone who stood jaw dropped as if they've never seen a girl use alchemy like this before. I gave a tiny bow with a smile. "Thank you." I muttered walking out. When I opened the door everyone gazed at me, but then looked down noticing it wasn't their turns yet. Yet, a familiar gaze was set on me. I turned my head and saw the boy from 4 years ago. The one with gold eyes and blond hair. Edward Elric. I nodded at him before walking off.

* * *

**4 years earlier**

"WHAT!?" Clara and Smith exclaimed shocked after the announcement. Smith and Clara sat there stunned while Kaley stared at me.

"Really? You want to come with me?" She asked happily.

"Yes." I answered.

"You can't become a State Alchemist at your age! You'll get yourself killed and Marcus is lucky that he didn't!" Clara screamed angrily "How do you plan on getting to Central!?"

"I'll take a train." I answered bluntly.

"Your crazy! I mean, they'll tear you apart out there! I'm not letting you go through this!" Smith exclaimed. "If this is about tha-"

"No. It's not about Dad or that promise. I'll beat his name. I'll be so good that I'll get a new name other than the girl who is the daughter of someone who was a coward!" I hissed. "His name won't be a part of my life anymore."

Kaley hugged me tightly. "I'm proud. Your not afraid to do something that other people are scared to do. It's bold and you'll be the best and youngest alchemist there is. So great that your Dad will be scared just by the thought of you." She said happily departing the hug. "You guys should respect her opinion. She knows what she's doing. Plus 4 years is a long time to learn how to knock that out of the park!"

Smith looked down sighing in defeat. "Is this what you really want?" He asked sadly.

I nodded. "Yes Smith. I've made up my mind." I answered. "I'm becoming a State Alchemist."

He shook his head. "Alright as long as you promise not to screw up the auto-mail Winry and I spent so long making." Smith grumbled.

"Do you have _feelings_ for her?" Clara asked with a smile.

Smith looked up blushing and fumbling. "No! I mean we're good friends and... and... What about Alphonse and Kaley?! I mean they were close!" He objected pointing at Kaley.

"ME!? ME!? My dad would KILL me! I mean I only knew him for a few days! I can't create feelings for someone in a few days!" Kaley screamed and went into a rant. I sighed ignoring the rambles and arguing. And started to focus on my last conversation with Ed.

_"Athena, if you can perform alchemy as well as you showed me and taught Kaley then you can get in. Is this about your promise to your dad?"_

_I looked down. "I don't know... Might be... If I get in then I might understand. He left me, why should I continue keeping his promises even when he left me behind?" I asked feeling eyes well up in my eyes. "I don't even know how my mom died. I came home and she was dead. I'm not sure if he killed her or she did it herself!" I muttered pulling over my knees over my chest._

_"I see now... You push people away because your scared that you'll lose them when you get close." Edward summarized._

How could he read me so easily? He could tell why I kept myself away just like that! He can tell everything. Am I really that open when I become friends with someone? God... My head.

* * *

**Reality**

**Kaley-12**

I stepped into the hotel room that Kaley and I are staying in normally. "Hey Athena! How did it go?" Kaley asked doing homework. Culinary homework might I add. "Did you get in?"

I threw my stuff on the chair nearby with a sigh. "I preformed alchemy without a transmutation circle." I answered laying on the couch. Then glass broke in the kitchen and Kaley walked in with a smile.

"Oh my god! How did they react!?" She asked feverishly.

"Well they were shocked." I answered with a smile.

"Dude! Your gonna get in for sure! Alchemy without a transmutation circle! Amazing! Your dad tried teaching you that but you taught yourself!" She squealed happily.

"Yeah... But that's what started it." I whispered sadly. If he never tried to teach me about using alchemy without a circle then Mom probably wouldn't be dead. No, I couldn't stop it. No one could. I sighed then remembered I saw Edward. But now I decided to freak out. My face went pale and my blood heated up like tea. "I saw Edward there."

"No you didn't Athena! Wait, when?" She asked now pale.

"I saw him right after my exam! He was there! He was after me!" I explained.

"Oh... You like him don't you Athena?" She asked.

"No. He might've changed." I groaned. "He might not even remember me."

"Pshh!" Kaley spat. "Please Athena. He remembers you. Don't you forget it. I mean he was the one who most concerned about you between all the people who help you that time. I mean we used to make sure you didn't die in your sleep. Take turns, one would sleep for an hour while the other watched you."

I shook my head. "Thanks. Well anyway I've been asked to return tomorrow."

She beamed at me. "That's great Athena! Tell me the news when you get back okay!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

* * *

**The next day**

I stepped into the office and saw the black haired man from yesterday and the Blondie with golden eyes. "Athena. Great for you to show up." He greeted.

"Hey Athena!" Ed greeted with a smile.

I smiled back. "Hi Ed." I replied sitting across him. I then noticed his right arm was made of auto-mail I looked up to the black haired man who had two boxes with two silver pocket watches.

"These pocket watches will prove your State certification These envelope " He pulled out two orange envelope "Contains your certificate of appointment." He explained now looking through the paper. "Huh, it seems our Fuhrer is not with a certain sense of irony." He smiled.

"Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, congratulations! You two have officially become a dog of the military." He stated handing us our papers.

_**'By order of the Fuhrer Bradly certifies Athena Black has been appointed to the post of a State Alchemist and appointed the name Frosted Fire.'**_

I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Frosted Fire?"

"Fullmetal?"

"That's right." The dark eyed man stated. "Along with their commission they also receive a code name. Officially you'll be known as-" He pointed at Edward. "The Fullmetal Alchemist." Then pointed at me. "The Frosted Fire Alchemist."

I smiled glancing at Edward. "Frosted Fire Alchemist you say? I like it."

"It's nice and intimidating. That'll suit me just fine." Edward replied with a smile.

"By the way... Fuhrer recommends the both of you to become partners." He stated.

Ed and I turned to each other. "Partners...?" We breathed out questionably Before any of us could object I heard a safety on a gun click behind me. My eyes went wide along with Ed's and we both sighed. _'Just for the sake of not dying today.'_

* * *

**Later**

We both stepped outside with the sun soaking into my pale skin. I sighed. "Edward? What happened to your arm?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ed grumbled.

I let out a huff of air, knowing what I have to do. The only way he can trust me is if I trust him. He doesn't know what happened at the accident for real. He believed what I told everyone that kids played in the tracks. "Okay Ed, sit down. Story time." I grumbled sitting down on a step. I looked up and saw his confusion. I gave a tiny smile and patted a stop next to me. It was a spot next to me that he toke. I toke a deep breath intertwining my fingers together and my smile deflating.

"Okay... Whenever I told you guys what happened at the train accident... I lied. That's not what happened. I just told everyone that story because I was scared. A gang attacked us and made the train crash on purpose. They said who ever survived would be killed by the rest of the gang. Since I was the only one who survived I have to live with the fact that this day can be last. I convinced myself that if I told anyone they would be dragged down with me. So I kept this story to myself... Until now at least." I explained clenching my fist and tightening my jaw. "So now you know..."

Then I felt Ed hug me. I hugged back holding back the tears. I can't cry, I refuse to cry. "Equivalent exchange." Ed replied making me let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." I chuckled.

"Al and I... Attempted human transmutation on our mom." Ed explained.

I stared at him sadly with tears wanting to break away. "Oh... I'm sorry." I whispered pulling away. "So... Partners?" I extended my right hand with a smile.

He looked at my hand then stared in my eyes. Then he shook my hand firmly with a smirk. "Partners."

* * *

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I'll know I'll wake**_

_**In this dream**_

_**Don't try to fix me**_

_**I'm not broken**_

_**Hello**_

_**I'm the life**_

_**Living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello I'm still here**_

_**All that's left of yesterday**_

_**Hello **_**_Evanescence_**

_**Frosted Fire Alchemist**_

_**Chapter 3- **_**_Miracles_**

* * *

_**So sorry this chapter was short I changed my story-line to Brotherhood last minute. And I didn't feel like waiting another week to make this chapter. So yeah... The next chapter will be better I swear!**_


	4. Miracles

**2 years later**

**Athena-15**

I sat on the stool fiddling with my straw in the clear and colorless drink biting my lip nervously. Loire. Maybe we've finally found the Philosopher's Stone. The middle aged man with a black mustache stared at us with serious eyes. "So what are you guys 'street performers?'" He asked curiously.

Ed spit lake fulls of his orange drink in anger. "Seriously? Do we look like street performers to you?" Ed asked annoyed.

I shook my head with a smile. "Yes that's why I asked." He countered.

I looked at the clock in the corner seeing it was 1:28. We should get to work. "Ed, Al, we should head off." I chimed in stepping off the stool. Ed and Al did the same. Except the fact that Al's helmet hit the roof of the stand sending the radio above flying. At contact of the ground it shattered completely. I sighed at this.

"Hey, easy!" The man screamed. "I didn't mean nothing by it!"

"Hehe... Sorry about that." I apologized embarrassed. "We'll fix it." I had a little smile on my face along with Ed's.

"How, it's smashed to hell!" He jabbered extending his arm at the sight.

"Watch and learn gramps!" Ed announced with a big smile on his face.

Alphonse drew a transmutation circle around the radio. "Okay! Here it goes!" Al chirped having two hands over the circle. Sparks of light busted from his hands and struck the radio then built it back together.

"There, you see!" Ed pointed out with a smile.

"All fixed up for ya!" I replied.

"It's a miracle. You've been touched by the sun god just like Father Cornello!" He stammered happily.

A confused look washed on my face. "Ehhh, who?" I asked stupidly.

"It's not a miracle, it's alchemy." Al corrected before everyone could flood my brain with countless explanations on who Father Cornello was. Okay my brain can take many things but too many people talking to me all at once makes me want to explode. Either that or freeze them. Most likely wanting to explode...

"Oh so your alchemists? I've heard of them." A man from the town answered.

Edward beamed. "Then maybe you've heard of us!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "We're the Elric brothers! And this is Athena Frost!"

Frost... That's what I'm known for. People call me by my second name or by Athena Frost because of what everyone says. That her ice alchemy is so powerful she could be related to Jack Frost. It was interesting so I toke the name in.

"I do know those names." One man pointed out.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist and The Frosted Fire Alchemist. Is that right?" Another asked. People started to over crowd Al and some people inspected me. Ed had a smile on his face not even noticing they mistaken him. Not another group. He better take it easy. I can't take paying for ANOTHER hospital bill!

"Ummm, Ed?" I asked as people inspected me as if I was a foreign object.

"No it's not me!" Al screamed over the crowd making them stop in their tracks. They turned to Ed shocked. Even some of the people looking at me turned to Ed shocked.

"What you mean it's the little guy?" Someone in the crowd asked.

I had a little smile on my face as I toke a step back making room for an enraged Edward to take over for a bit. **"WHO'S LITTLE?! COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE I DARE YA!"** Ed screamed. I chuckled at his out burst.

"Ed... You'll never change, will you?" I replied with a smile.

* * *

**I'm looking down now that it's over**

**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**

**I thought I found the road to somewhere**

**Somewhere in His grace**

**I cried out heaven save me**

**But I'm down to one last breath**

**And with it let me say**

**Let me say**

**Hold me now**

**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

**maybe six feet**

**Ain't so far down**

**Hold me now**

**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**

**maybe six feet**

**Ain't so far down**

**'Creed**

**One Last Breath'**

* * *

I calmed Ed down after his deadly short rants pulling him away for a second. "Sooo what's with this guy on the radio?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"That- That's our leader, Father Cornello." The guy with a black mustache answered still traumatized from the rant. Hell he was shaking!

_'We were lost until came into town, began teaching us the ways of the Sun god.'_

_'He even resurrect the dead! Shows that everything he says is true.'_

Those were some of the explanations that was told to us. "So he claims he can bring the dead back to life? Now that's something I gotta see." Ed answered in response to everything they had told us.

* * *

At the center of town flower petals flew around with a priest waving. He was bald, old, with his face strained with calm look. He grabbed a flower and cupped it in his hands. A bright red little flashed and filled the air. In a instant the flower was ten times it's original size and crystallized Yep, that's alchemy alright. I didn't believe this for an instant, and neither did Ed. But everyone did, thus their cheers.

"Yeah Ed, that's alchemy, no doubt about it." I answered sternly.

"But some how he's ignoring the law of Equivalent Exchange." Ed pointed out.

"Touche'." I acknowledged.

"He's turning organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that." Al added.

"There's has to be a key in it..." I grumbled looking down and biting the inside of my cheek.

"Bingo." Ed answered making me turn to him. I turned back to Cornello. Then I saw what he saw. A golden ring with a red stone in the middle.

* * *

We entered in the church quietly seeing a girl with tan skin, black hair, and pink bangs praying in the middle of the room. There was a statue of a god standing sky high above her as she prayed. "Oh merciful god, I beg of you... Please bring him back." She whispered lightly.

"So, this is the all mighty Ledo?" Ed asked.

She turned to us and stood. "Oh are you interested in-"

"No, not to much." I answered. "I'm not really the religious type."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." She softly reassured.

_Wow, usually when I told people that I got a different response, annnddd let's say they were in a hospital and we'll leave it at that._

"With no god, there's no hope. If we believe in defying grace, and from him all things are possible." She explained. "And if I'm sure you believe..." She turned to Ed. "I'm sure he could make you grow taller!"

I slapped my forehead and bowed my head.

_'Wow! So sincere!'_

**"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"** Ed screamed having to held back by Al.

"Ummm Ed, she's just trying to help." I answered.

"If she calls me short, she's calling you a midget." He countered.

My head raised and my eyes had a fire full of hate. **"FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME IT'S GENETICS "** I screamed offended. Just like him I hate being called short, but our reasons are different. It's because of my mom's genes she gave to me, and Ed's... Well he hates milk with all his life. My excuse is better.

"What about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible too?" Ed questioned sitting down in front of her. The hate in my eyes faded away at the question.

"Yes." She answered as if she was in a dream.

Ed pulled out a little book and started to list off all the elements it takes to make a human body. The girl stood confused and brain dead with all words flowing in her head. "There's never been a case of a successfully making a human life using alchemy. And your saying that nothing modern science can't do you can do with a prayer?" Ed challenged.

"With my voice to god! The prayers of the faithful will be answered!" She exclaimed.

"All those ingredients I listed out, a kid he can buy all that with all the spare change in his pocket!." He scoffed leaning his head back with his arms crossed behind his neck. "As it turns out we humans are pretty cheap."

"Ain't that the truth." I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, that's blasphemy." She answered. "We're all children of god, we're created in his image."

Ed had a smile on his face. "We alchemist's are scientists. We don't believe in gods, we observe the physical laws that govern this world. It's ironic really, we have been given the role to play gods ourselves."

"So your just putting yourself on the same level of god!? That's just sheer arrogance!" She argued and glared at us. Mostly Ed.

"There's old myth about a boy who flew on wings made of wax and feathers. He thought he could touch the sun but instead the wings melted away and he fell back to the ground. It's a common story. Right boys?" I explained turning to them.

"Yeah." Ed and Al answered.

"This is kinda hard for me to ask, but... Do you think that Father Cornello could see an arrogant scientist or two?" I asked politely with a smile.

She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Of course! If he can show you to the creators light, he can!" Then she started to head off and lead to him.

* * *

"This way he's spared a few moments to see you." A tall man answered walking us into a spacious room.

"Oh it's no big deal, we'll be done quickly." I assured with a friendly smile. I was playing my innocent game. I acted innocent and sweet then I would pounce and bite like a cat.

"Then it's agreed, we'll make this quick." He answered. The door closed making me turn my head to see. When I turned back the man had a gun pointed to us and spears we're placed in front of us.

"Cray, what is this? What are you doing?" Rose asked.

My smile grew wider. "Geez is this how you treat a guest? That's a shame."

"They're evil, this is God's will." He answered.

"Oh did it say to kill us off specifically?" I asked playfully.

"Well like he said, let's make this quick!" Ed started as he started out on his fight. I snatched a spear out one of their hands and jabbed a guard behind me with the blunt side and kicked the other man's stomach sending him falling. I hit his forehead with the blunt side knocking him out. **"STRIKE!" **Ed exclaimed feverishly.

"What's this commotion?" A deep voice asked. We turned our head to the direction of the voice and saw Father Cornello stepping out of the shadows. "Oh the Fullmetal and Frosted Fire Alchemist. Welcome to the home of our sacred order. I must apologize for my behavior, it seems they've been misguided."

"Okay lets say that I believed that you haven't been guiding them, what next?" Ed asked.

"Have you come to learn the ways of Ledo?" Cornello asked.

"There's a few thing we're curious about. Like how you've been using second rate alchemy to deceive your followers." I started.

"Little girl, I don't know what you mean. These are caused by miracles by the Sun god Ledo." He cupped his hands together then raised them to show a statue of the sun god. I grew angry. Not only did he call me a little girl, but he's so stupid to even lie to us! He knows he's lying to us yet here he is making all this bull on how this isn't second rate alchemy! I mean damn! "Can mere alchemy create something out of nothing?"

Rose gasped happily at the sight. Everyone saw my blasting anger so Ed toke over this again. "Yeah, that's what I didn't get at first. How can you use transmutations without using the law of Equivalent Exchange?"

"As I said, because it isn't alchemy!" Cornello corrected annoyed.

"Then I started thinking about it. Your started to require a certain object to amplify your alchemy. That made the impossible possible." Ed started.

"That explains everything." I finished.

"What are you talking about?" Cornello asked.

"We're talking about the Philosopher's stone." Ed stated.

"Your ring on your middle finger, that's it. Isn't it?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

Ed walked forward. "We've been looking for that."

"I'm God's loyal servant, it's he alone that I have my power." Cornello countered.

"Oh really..." I trailed off following Ed.

"Looks like Athena and I will have to come up there and beat some truth out of you!" Ed replied.

"Rose." Cornello ordered.

"Yes Father?" Rose asked timidly.

"That gun beside you, pick it up." He ordered. I grabbed Ed's arm to stop him as she picked up the gun. "Now I want you to shoot the Alchemists."

"HUH!?" I asked shocked.

"Father I can't do that!" Rose objected.

"I'm the Sun God's chosen one. My word is the word of Ledo it's self. Shoot them Rose, it's God's will." He answered.

"Really?!" I exclaimed stomping my foot on the ground.

She trembled shaking with the gun in her hands. "Why hesitate? When you lost your fiance' in that accident last year. Who was the one who saved you in the depths of despair? Have you forgotten?" Cornello asked.

_'Really Cornello... What the hell?'_

"What did I promise you then?" He asked.

"If I had faith you'd bring him back to life!" Rose recalled as she pointed the gun a Al.

Al then went into freak out mode. "No it's not me, honest!" Al screamed.

Ed looked enraged... Again. Damnit, can we last a day without someone calling him short or mistaking his brother as the Fullmetal Alchemist? She could shoot me right now because it's painfully obvious I'm Frosted Fire. She turned to Ed. "No damnit! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! Not him!" Ed screaming flailing his arms in the air.

"What?! The short one!? Your kidding!" Cornello gasped.

"Wow..." I sighed sadly.

Her gun was now pointed to Ed. "I'm sorry, I have to do this. I don't have another choice." She sobbed.

"But he's lying to you!" I screamed.

"Your wrong! With his miracles He can bring him to life I have faith!" Rose objected.

"Fine, then shoot." Ed grunted.

I turned to him. "Ed..."

She was taken to whole different turn when he said that. She screamed pulling the trigger, but some what thankfully her aim was off and she shot Al's head. I bowed my head at this. She screamed at this.

"Good Rose, God is pleased." Cornello replied. "Now pick up the gun and shoot the others as well."

Ed and I sat next to Al and his head. Al kicked himself back up and turned to Cornello. "Haven't you made her do enough?"

Cornello and Rose gasped shocked. Ed held his head as we all stood up. "Don't worry, he's pretty solid." I answered knocking on Al's armor. "See?"

Al bent down to where she could see the inside. "No harm done."

She gasped now looking terrified. "A walking armor that talks and speaks! Do you still doubt it Rose!? This unholy thing is an abomination!" Cornello declared.

"Now that's uncalled for." I pointed out. Then a Chimera walked out. A lion mixed with different types of animals. "Oh that's just twisted. Is that what you do with the Philosopher's stone?" I asked disgusted.

"Anyway it looks like we need a weapon." Ed stated clapping his hands together and setting them on the ground. I grabbed a glass bottle of water I keep with me and turned the water into an ice sword.

I could feel the cold ice through my gloves it was so cold. Luckily my auto-mail toke it in. Cornello was shocked about the alchemy without a transmutation circle just like anyone else. I blocked the Chimera's attack, but that cut my sword and it cut in my leg. Then it attacked Ed. Same with him but it got his auto-mail arm. He's perfectly fine while I'm freaking bleeding. Just perfect.

"Your ripped my pants." Ed remarked with a smirk. "Athena, you should be a little more careful."

"Thank's for the advice." I answered.

The claws on the Chimera fell of making us smile. "Guess those claws don't work on steel." Ed replied with a smile. Then the best attacked Ed's right arm. Of course his auto-mail Every Chimera has it's day. But this is the cream of the crop for the worst. "What you like that kitty? Go one get a good taste!" Ed grunted throwing the Chimera off his arm.

"Guess they don't like they jacket Ed!" I pointed out.

"Your arm, your brother trapped in armor... I see, it's all becoming clear now." Cornello started as Ed ripped off his jacket sending red pieces of cloth everywhere. Underneath he had half a shirt in showing a good half of his chest. "You did it didn't you! The thing that even a novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden!"

"Why don't you come down and try me! I'll show you who the novice is!" Ed ordered.

"Rose, this is the price of their sin." Cornello started. "Human Transmutation is the greatest taboo for alchemists."

"This is is what happens when you play god or whatever you want to call it. Take a good look Rose. Is this what you want?" Ed asked. His voice was stern but I could hear tiny hints of sadness.

"So this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist! Not even half a man! Hell, not even half a boy!" Cornello pointed. The strings on my heart started to tug. I always got depressed when they would bring this up. It made me think about all the stuff that they did, how they would've died. The chance I could never see them again, but how would everyone else feel? The same but worst. Now this thing is saying that because of it he's not human enough. No, I won't even stand for it!

"Well what you huh?! A phony that can't do anything without a stone. That's what you are! Plus you don't know!" I screamed exploding over enraged.

"Please Cornello, hand over the stone before someone else gets hurt." Al asked extending his hand to Cornello.

"What!? Don't be absurd, so you can use it for yourself If you guys are so eager to play god I should send you to meet him instead!" Cornello objected turning a staff into a machine gun.

As he shot Ed pulled me closer and transmuted a wall to take in the bullets. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. My leg just hurts a bit." I answered.

"After the noise went down Ed went back to his conversation with Cornello. "Nah, my and God don't get along very well. Even if I went he would send me right back here!"

I then saw Al carrying Rose as Cornello shot at them. "This way!" I screamed running to a part of the wall and making a door. Ed opened the door sending Al, Ed, and I running down the halls. At the end of one of the halls there were a crowd of men.

"That's far enough kids. Your unarmed and outnumbered. Maybe the girl can convince you to come quietly." One of them replied.

A hateful look struck my face as I toke off my glove and turned my arm into a sharp double bladed knife. **"I'M NOT WEAK LIKE A CRICKET JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL!" **I screamed running to them. Ed turned his arm into a blade making them all scream. Most of them freaked out over my outburst. After our attacks we continued our run.

"Someone should get you mad more often!" Ed complemented.

"It's good to know I can cause hell to someone who pisses me off!" I happily responded.

* * *

Ed and I waited in the office for that excuse for a priest to show up. Then I felt a killing pain in my leg. I winced grabbing on to my calf where the cut was at it's deepest. My black pants were a endless black around the cut. Ed looked at me and cut my pants down to the bottom of my thigh. That's how big it was. The bottom of my calf to my knee. He stared at the scratch inspecting it. "Damn, he got you good."

"I know and all that running didn't help much." I muttered.

"Do you have any water left?" Ed asked. I searched through the bag until I found the glass bottle with 1/4 of the water left. He opened the bottle and poured some water on my cuts. I held back a scream as he tore off a piece of his torn jacket and tied it on my cut. "I'll continue fixing it up on the train."

I looked up to him with a smile. "Thanks."

"Just be a little more careful next time." Ed sternly ordered.

I let out a tiny chuckle. "Yeah sure whatever you say." Then I realized his face was kinda close to mine making me look down with a tiny blush. "Y- Yeah... Good talk."

Then Cornello caught up. "There you two are!"

"Okay lets just cut to the crap." I hissed. "All we want is some straight answers. Tell us want we need to know then we'll be off plain and simple. Orrrrrr~ we can get the military involved."

Cornello groaned and closed the door. "Ask your questions."

I smirked. "You can do anything with a Philosopher's stone, so why do it for phony miracles?" Ed asked.

"Because with every new miracle I'll attract new leaders to the order. Believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army, getting holy warriors who aren't afraid to die. In a few year I can unleash this spineless army on the world. And I'll use the stone to tear this country apart, who knows maybe I can cut out a slice for you." Cornello boasted before laughing. Ed and I both started to laugh too knowing we've gotten him. Then he stopped. "Wait why are you laughing?"

"We knew it." I started.

"You really are a novice aren't you?" Ed asked lifting up the switch for a microphone under him that was switched to ON.

I pulled up the microphone with a smile. Then he knew, we had him. "How long- How long has that been on!?"

"From the start." Ed answered.

"Your 'believers' heard every word. Well they aren't anymore because they just heard what you were planing." I pointed out.

"How could you!?" Cornello screamed. "You'll pay for this!"

Ed ran to him turning his hand to a blade. "Sorry but not today!" He cut his machine gun in two like a hot knife to butter. "Your outclassed."

Before he could do more the command he made rebounded. Parts of that machine gun was in is wrist and it was black. It almost reminded me of how my arm look before Clara removed it. A lone tear slipped past my cheek at that. I shook that thought. Then he turned into this thing. Ed and I stared in utter shock. As the dual started. We fought into the room where we first talked to Rose and started to fight in there. Ed then used the statue to pound on him and turn him back to normal.

"Give us the Stone!" I screamed as Ed held him down. But then I saw the red stone fall from the ring and then dissolve. Oh no. No. No, no, no, no. It's fake. But... But no. We were so close!

"A fake?" Ed and I both breathed out.

"We risked our lives believing it was it but it's a fake?" Ed asked sadly.

"Great, are you happy now! You broke us! I'm mentally broken and so is Ed." I lectured annoyed.

"Hehe... So about me?" Cornello asked.

Ed and I glared at him. "We don't care what you do just get out!" Ed screamed. Then he crawled away to his own fear. I let out huff of air and glared at the direction.

* * *

"And what about the stone?" Al asked.

"It was a fake. A phony, like him." I answered sadly.

"Oh." Was all Al could say.

"Sorry Al, I thought we finally found a way to get your body back." Ed apologized.

"Give me the stone!" I heard someone scream. I turned my head and saw Rose with the gun.

"Rose..." I trailed off. "Like we said it was a fake. Plus there's nothing left."

"Liar! You want to keep it for yourselves! So you can use it on your bodies, so you can try and bring your mother back!" Rose screamed. That last prediction hit Ed hard. I could tell his eyes were wide like plates.

"You shut up!" Ed screamed. "People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not ever."

"What's your excuse!?" Rose asked turning to me. "Your arm, your mom, your dad? What's your excuse!?"

"I have none! I just want to help them get their bodies back because I know that everything I lost will never come back! My arm, my mom, my dad. They'll never come back." I screamed.

"But he promised me that if I had faith..." Rose cried and fell on her knees. "That was all I had left what am I supposed to believe in now!?" She screamed as we started walking.

When we walked past her we stopped. "I can't tell you, you have to figure it out. Stand up and walk, keep moving forward, you have two good legs, use them." Ed finished before we walked off.

* * *

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I'll know I'll wake_

_In this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I'm the life_

_Living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

_Hello Evanescence_

* * *

_Chapter 4- Big Sister_

* * *

_**This chapter was held back due to a play I had to do on Saturday. Soo yeah.**_

_**I had to add that moment with Edward and Athena. Just to start it out.**_

_**Till the next chapter! :D**_


	5. Big Sister

I stepped off the train and looking around to see if I could find the blondie any where. My search was soon over when I tackled by a girl. I let out a scream and fell over. "Welcome Athena! I missed you!" Kaley screamed happily hugging me tightly.

My face puffed up and went red under pressure from her hug. I felt as if all the air in my lungs were pushed out of me. "Kaley- Kaley..." I croaked trying to break my arms away. "Can- Can't- breathe... Get off!"

Kaley gasped and stood up letting me go. I gasped for air and stood up now hunching over. "So... Kaley what's new?" I asked looking up.

"Smith called! He says you need to visit soon and pay him." She replied.

I glared at her. "What do I owe him?" I hissed.

"Some money, a visit. He needs to check up on your auto-mail, and he's in debt. If he doesn't pay it off he'll lose the house." Kaley answered sadly.

"Oh, your right." I mumbled.

"And you and Ed should be careful around here. Because there's a murder around and he targets on State alchemists. Don't be his next victim." Kaley warned with her voice full of concern.

A murderer that targets on State Alchemists? He must have trained for this, I need to find suspicious figures and behavior around here to catch him. I let a smirk play my lips as I started to figure out my plan of action. "Trust me, I won't."

* * *

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**'Creed**_

_**One Last Breath'**_

* * *

_Chapter 4- Big sister_

* * *

When we walked into the work room I noticed Kain Fury was having problems with fixing a radio. I turned to Ed with a smirk. "Alright whose fixin' the radio this time?" I asked looking at the two brothers. Ed raised his fist signaling we had to play for it. I raised my fist with a wider smirk. "Oh you are so on." We pounded our fists on our hands lightly while whispering the rant under our breaths. I had scissors while Ed had rock. I smirked and toke a step back. "After you."

It was Ed's turn to smirk as he walked forward and clapping his hands together then placing them on the radio. The radio was left shinning and looking like new.

"Hey it's Edward, Athena, and Alphonse." Kain pointed out making Ed and I smile.

"Hey Kain, how ya been?" I asked casually.

"Welcome back." I heard Riza greet. "The Colonel is expecting you three."

Ed and I got a annoyed look._ 'What the hell does he want?' _My mind hiss lowly.

* * *

"Well done on the Loire case you three." Mustang complemented. "Nice work, I appreciate you resolving the matter."

"Whatever it's not like we did it for you." Ed grumbled.

"Right, the Philosopher stone. Another false lead?" Mustang asked.

I sighed sadly. "What do you think?"

"Yeah it was a fake. But the power it gave Cornello was real enough. He transmuted a huge Chimera right in front of us." Ed pointed out.

I nodded remembering the cut that big headed animal gave me. If I wasn't strong like that, that thing could've killed me.

"I wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that. I'm not far enough in the field of bio-alchemy to really understand that." Al pointed out.

"I'm curious about that as well. I guess we need to look into it. Right?" I asked lifting my head.

"Yeah." Ed answered. "Who knows maybe we can find something that can restore our bodies."

"Your bodies." I corrected. I knew that I can't get my arm back. I lost it in a accident, there's no way it's at the gate waiting for me while it's not even burnt and destroyed. I've already taught myself to not have hope in something that may never come. I have no doubt on the Philosopher stone, but my arm coming back? It sounds like a fairy tale that my mom would make up to get my spirits up.

Before Ed could object Mustang stopped him. "Maybe you should see a specialist. The Sewing life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's done heavy research on Chimera transmutation." Mustang pointed out.

"Oh, you got a good one for these three." A new voice answered. We turned our heads and saw a girl with black hair and green eyes leaning on the door frame. "In Chimera transmutation, nice."

Mustang had a look of annoyance on his face when she spoke. "Lieutenant, what did I say about knocking?" He asked annoyed.

"Oh come on!" She whined walking to his desk. "How was I supposed to know that you had a meeting? Can't I visit my big brother without him getting on my back about it?"

"Brother?" Ed and I asked at the same time. Oh god, a female version of Mustang!? She's probably ten times worse! I can picture her at her cocky level, annoying level, and everything in between. I need to stop thinking about it or I'll give myself a headache. I bowed my head down and sighed.

She turned to us and gasped. "Oh! Your the Fullmetal Alchemist and Frosted Fire Alchemist! It's an honor to meet you." She replied shaking Ed's hand then going to mine. "I'm Lieutenant Samantha Mustang. But you can call me Sam."

I stared at her. She was so... Peppy. So unlike her brother and she didn't mistake Al as the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm surprised. "Lieutenant! Shouldn't you have work to do?" Mustang interrupted loudly.

"Oh yeah! I have to go, I'll see you guys later!" Sam called out running out the door.

"As I was saying, I'll introduce you to him." He stated.

"You'd do that?" Al asked shocked.

"Okay! What's the catch!? You want something don't you!?" Ed asked pointing at Mustang suspiciously.

I stood up covering Ed's mouth with my hand. "Please Ed, he's just trying to help us... I say we should take the offer." I calmly reassured.

"I say you should take your girlfriend's advice." Mustang scoffed.

Ed and I jumped five feet in the air. "GIRLFRIEND!?" We both screamed shocked. I crawled into a corner with a deep red blush covering my cheeks like a sheet of snow. Of all people to say that he had to. Why him? Now he won't get off our backs about it. Plus the fact that I like Ed does not help me!

* * *

"Two years ago, Tucker transmuted a chimera that can understand human speech. That earned his certification as a State Alchemist." Mustang explained as I watched the buildings pass us by.

"You mean it talks!" Ed gasped.

"It only said one thing. 'I want to die.' After that it refused to eat until it got it's wish." Mustang sadly responded.

_Wow, this job is getting more grim. Can it get any worse?_

* * *

We waited at the front of a huge house as Mustang pulled on the hope making the bell let out a cheered ding. I stared at the house with a sigh. It's even bigger up close. I'm jealous. If only Kaley saw this house. I could picture her grumbling on about us just having a hotel room instead of a big fancy house. I let out a tiny laugh.

"Man this house is huge." Ed acknowledged. Then we heard a loud woof. A shadow crept over Ed's head making him look up and scream. There was a dog throwing himself on Ed, sending him to the ground. The dog was a big white one with big black eyes filled with joy.

I laughed and tilted my head. "You having fun there?" I asked with a smile.

"Daddy!" I heard a little girl call out making me turn to the voice. There was a girl who looked about four with brown hair and blue eyes with a joyous look on her face. "There are people out here! Look!"

"Nina. This why I asked you to keep the dog tied up." A man with light auburn hair sighed.

I laughed at this going back to Ed. "Edward... Do you need help?" I asked kneeling next to him.

"No." He answered.

"Tough luck, I'm helping you out anyway." I countered grabbing onto his wrists. Then I started pulling under the dog's weight gritting my teeth hard. The dog stood up sending Ed being pulled back with more force then I attended. He was sent up then down using me as soft landing. I was sent on my back and Ed landed on top of me. A blush came back to my cheek and my eyes went wide. "Ed? Can you get off?" I asked in a serious tone even though I was screaming inside. His eyes went wide and crawled off of me with a blush. "Thanks."

* * *

"I'm sorry about the mess, ever since my wife ran out this place has been a wreck." Tucker apologized. "I'm not much of a house keeper. Now that we're all settled in, it's nice to meet you Edward, Athena. As Colonel explained earlier I'm the Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker."

I raised my hand for a wave. "Hi." I spoke but came out like a tiny whisper.

"Ed is interested in the field of Bio-alchemy, along with his partner. They would like to have a look at your research lab." Roy pointed out with his tone never changing.

"Oh yes, certainly I don't mind." Tucker assured. Ed, Al, and I turned to each other with happy looks until Tucker decided to make a condition "However if you want me to show you the tricks up my sleeve then it's only fair to show me the tricks you have up yours." He restated making me bite my cheek down hard. "It's the code we live by, Equivalent Exchange. Why are you guys interested in bio-alchemy?"

I looked down and nodded. "Ed, I think you need to explain..." I whispered to where only he could hear. Then Ed's tale started. I cringed as each part got stronger and stronger.

* * *

"You transmuted your own mother?" Tucker asked shocked. "As an eleven year old child? I see so that's how you got the title, Fullmetal Alchemist." He trailed off. "Is it the same with you?"

I gasped looking up to him. Then I naturally shook my head. "I'm just wanting to help. I didn't try human transmutation, I lost my arm in a train accident when I was eight." I answered sadly lifting up my sleeve and showing my auto-mail.

Tucker stood up from him chair. "Why don't you take a look at my laboratory."

* * *

When we walked into the lab were surround by snarling and screaming deformed creatures. Chills covered my whole body and made me stand frozen at the door. I shook the fear out of me and walked forward looking at all the books and animals. "It's kind of embarrassing I'm fairly widely regarded as an authority on Chimeras But to be honest, it hasn't been going that well lately." Tucker stated.

My breath went silent in fear of one of them breaking out and chewing my leg off or something. I hate Chimeras like these! They scare me half to death, and they're sad to look at. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder making me snap back into reality. I turned my head and saw Ed giving me a tiny but reassuring smile. It was a smile like that I couldn't help but smile back at.

* * *

Then we walked into the huge library that had what seemed like thousands of books on each shelf. In the back of my mind I thought I could hear a choir sing the most beautiful song I can remember. I've always loved books but I never have time to read them. Ed seemed pretty impressed with the size of the room like me.

"This is my library." Tucker introduced. "Feel free to look around."

"Alright! Let's dive in! I'll start with this shelf!" Ed exclaimed happily grabbing a book and opening it wide.

"I'll start with this one!" Al chirped grabbing onto another book.

I smiled grabbing a blue book from the closest shelf to me and started to read through the book. And when my eyes first met the words everything around me seemed to vanish. I was in my own world with this book. Book after book the pile around me grew. When ever I was done with one I would grab another and look over Ed's shoulder to see what he's reading. It seemed the pile around him would grow as well like mine did, but only two new ones would be there. Our ability focus just shocks me.

* * *

Then I heard tiny laughter over my concentration making my head perk up. I put down the book and followed the noise, when I found it I saw Al and Nina playing pattie cake. The girl looked up to me and beamed. "Do you want to play too?" She asked cheerfully.

I smiled sitting down with them. "Sure. Plus I need a break. My shoulders are starting to ache." I complained rubbing my left shoulder with my auto-mail hand. Then Al put Nina on his shoulders and started to gallop like a horse. Nina squealed with laughter as I just laughed in amusement. This is so break worthy.

"Al! Athena! What are you doing? Your supposed to be reading!" I heard a angered voice complain.

I turned around and saw Ed looking rather annoyed. "Umm, Nina looked like she wanted to play." Al explained.

"And my shoulders are starting to hurt. Since when have you been a party pooper?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well in case you two forgot we're not playing horsie." Ed grumbled as the familiar shadow crept over his head. The big white dog woofed and threw it's self on Ed yet again. He let another scream making me laugh again. The dog licked his head making Nina giggle.

"Alexander says he wants to play too!" She chirped.

"That's what you want is it?" Ed asked now crawling out from the weight of the dog. "You've bested me twice dog. But play time is over. I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME! I, EDWARD ELRIC WILL MY CONSIDERABLE POWERS TO VANQUISH YOU!" Ed screamed chasing after the dog.

I chuckled while staring at the blondie. "Yeah, that's more like it."

* * *

"Hey chief! Your ride has arrived." Havoc introduced.

Once again Ed was used as the dog's play toy. I knelled next to him with a chuckle. "What happened to using your 'considerable powers to vanquish him'?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Athena." Ed grumbled.

I smiled as Havoc looked more confused than ever. "What are you doing down there?" Havoc asked looking down on us.

"Let's say I'm taking a break of a long day of research." Ed grumbled as the dog got of his back. He stood up making me do the same.

"After that you must me dog tired." Tucker pointed out making me chuckle for a sec. Ed sent me a playful glare. "Maybe you guys should come over tomorrow."

"Are you guys really coming tomorrow?" Nina asked excited.

"Yeah, we'll play some more tomorrow." Al stated.

* * *

"Your mother left two years ago?" Al asked as I peeked my eyes over the book nearby while still listening carefully.

"Daddy say that she moved back to live with her parent's house." Nina explained.

"Must be lonely..." I whispered sadly.

Nina shook her head with a smile. "Not really. Daddy's so nice and I've got Alexander to play with too!" She chirped burring her face in Alexander's white hair. "But lately, Daddy's been studying in his lab; I guess that does make me a little lonely."

I looked down closing my eyes for a second. I know how she felt. Everyone around me was busy while I was left for myself. "Oh..." I whispered.

I would remember Mom cooking when I told her I had something to show her. Dad would work and never answer me when I said a word. And Smith just shooed me away saying he had homework and not having time for my crap. Kaley's parents wouldn't let me around her house at anytime. I felt neglected.

Then Ed and I closed the book and stood up tiredly. Ed yawned loudly. "My shoulders are killing me!" He grunted moving his arms around.

"Try moving around. Hmmmm... Play break?" I asked with a smile.

Ed smirked. "Hey that's not a bad idea." He pointed at Alexander. "Hey, you mangy mutt! Looks like you could use some exercise!"

"Let's go Nina." I replied cocking my head to the door. She was silent for a second before smiling and giving a laugh.

* * *

Ed's main game outside was chasing Nina and Alexander around with this bizarre contraption he made out of his auto-mail Alexander seemed to run at the speed of lighting with Nina on his back with her screaming in excitement Then he glanced at me and stopped. A smirk then played his lips making my eyes go wide. "No. No." I hissed playfully. Then he started to charge at me making me run to the left. "Edward!" I screamed as he continued to chase after me.

"You can't run forever!" Ed called out behind me.

"Your right about that!" I answered looking over my shoulder. He's gotten closer. I need to do something to slow down. Alexander. I looked up and gasped. "Alexander alert!" I screamed, but instead of making his get slower, he just got faster. "Oh come on!" Then I felt him jump on me sending me crashing down. He struggled with me for a bit before pinning me down. I was breathing heavy then I let out a laugh. "Well, you got me. What are you planing to do now?"

Ed's look became devious. He was planning something and I need to figure it out! "Not sure." He whispered evilly.

I turned my head to right and gasped. "Is that Al picking up a stray cat?" I asked lifting my head up.

He rolled his eyes. "Nice try Athena. But your not tricking me this time." Ed assured making me look down.

"Damnit." I hissed.

"Brother! What are you doing?" I heard Al ask in the distance.

We turned to him who had Nina on his shoulders and Alexander on his side. Then I noticed Ed's position on me. He was sitting on my stomach lightly with his legs on each side of my hips and him towering over me with his hands grasping my wrists and having them on each side of my head so I wouldn't escape. My eyes went wide and a blush surfaced my face. Then Ed seemed to notice because he crawled off of me with a blush on his cheeks.

"Big brother and big sister like each other!" Nina pointed out with a smile.

I looked down blushing harder. Why does everyone have to rub it in? I like Ed, I get that, but I have no freaking clue if he feels the same! How am I supposed to know? I sighed standing up and extending my hand to Ed. He gladly toke it and let himself up. Just forget that it ever happened, then I'll talk to Kaley later.

* * *

"Before I got my State Certification our lives were terrible." Tucker explained. "We were so poor in those days. My wife couldn't stand living that life. So she left us." He had a pained expression on his face that seemed to remind me of mental scars. The looks of people's faces at my mom's funeral. The look on my parent's face when they just finished an argument Each time one of them looked like they were about to cry. I could see it on his face. "I can't afford to fail this assessment." He sighed. "I don't want to go back to those days. I don't think I could."

"Don't worry Daddy! If they say no then Alexander and I will growl at them until they say yes." Nina chirped.

Al and I chuckled. "You tell them Nina!" Al replied with a smile.

Then Tucker lifted his head. "Hey Nina, I got an idea. How bout you play with Daddy tomorrow?" He asked.

"Really?!" She asked with her voice booming in excitement.

I couldn't help but smile. Father and daughter relationships always made me smile. Just knowing that some one you know can care so much. And Tucker is starting to show.

"Yeah." He replied. Nina cheered jumping him and hugging his neck.

"Did you hear that Alexander? Daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow!" She beamed. Ed smiled while mine just grew wider. Tomorrow will be a good day for them.

* * *

The next day was a dark and grey one. The sky was a rainy grey making me sigh. "Looks like it's going to rain. If I need to take a break then I'll just practice." I replied.

Al then opened the door poking his head inside. " ?" Al called out. "Thanks for having us again today!" There was no response making me worry. We stepped in wondering around the house calling Tucker and Nina. We opened the door to the lab and saw Tucker sitting in the middle of the floor with Chimera.

"So you are home." Ed replied.

He turned to us with a smile. "Yes. I did it boys. I finally did it." He mumbled. "A Chimera that understands human speech."

When I looked at the Chimera carefully and the wind was knocked out of me. I can't believe it. I stood frozen staring at the Chimera shocked. "Here let me show you." Tucker started kneeling in front of the Chimera. "Listen to me, that person there: That's Edward."

"That person Ed-ward." The Chimera shuddered making my blood freeze. This can't be happening!

"Yes very good!" Tucker acknowledged cheerfully.

"That's amazing." Ed complemented.

While I just stood there shocked with tears wanting to break out of my eyes. "Now I don't have to worry about losing my certification " Tucker replied happily. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to punch him till he begs to die. How could he even do this and all he can say is that he won't lose his certification What kind of sick mind does he have!? I dropped on my knees bowing my head so low no one could see me cry.

"Athena?" I heard Ed ask his voice getting closer. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head not even looking at him. Staring at the ground. "No... This isn't right! This... This..." I whimpered wiping my tears away. I felt sick to my stomach, scared, and just devastated.

"That person Ed-ward." The Chimera shuddered. "That person Ed-ward. Big brother Ed."

Ed's eyes widen staring at the Chimera/Nina&Alexander shell shocked. I felt his eyes go to me for a second then back to Nina&Alexander. "You knew?" He asked to where I could hear.

I nodded. "When I first laid my eyes on her." I whimpered sadly.

I could sense the angry flares flying off of Ed it was so strong and deadly that I could feel it. " when did you get your State Certification " Ed asked trying so hard not to punch him there. Like me I was fighting every fiber in my being to not kick his ass.

"Let's see..." Tucker trailed off. "Two years ago."

"When did your wife leave you?"

"That was two years ago too."

I got one more question for you." Ed hissed. "Wheres Nina?"

Al gasped in shock while my head was bowed so low that it almost touched the ground. "The damn brats figured it out so quickly " Tucker gasped now in fear. Oh he has EVERY right to be scared! He has NO idea!

Ed then lunged at him pinning him to a wall with his left arm on his throat. I shot my head up and turned to Ed. "Ed!" I screamed.

"Brother!" Al screamed along with me.

"Damn right I figured it out! You did it again! Two years ago it was your wife, this time you used your daughter and her dog to transmute a talking Chimera " Ed lectured. "You can only do so much with animals after all! It's much easier to start with a human, isn't that right!?"

"I don't see what your so upset about." Tucker assured making me lose my own battle. I wanted to join the beating but I know I can't. I can't put Nina through even more pain. And if I don't then... I have to stop him. "This is how we progress. Human experimentation's is a necessary step, this something a scientist should understand."

"Shut up!" Ed screamed. "Do you really think you can get away with this? Messing around with someones life like that! Your own daughter!"

"Someone's life you say?" Tucker asked then scoffed. "You'd know a lot about that would you? Look at you Fullmetal Alchemist! Look at your leg, your arm, your brother! Those are results of messing with someone else's life, aren't they?!"

"SHUT UP!" Ed screamed throwing a punch at Tucker. I let out a gasp covering my ears.

"We are the same! Your just like me!" Tucker pointed out.

"No we're not!" Ed objected.

"Oh yes, when it was right in front of us we toke it! We did it even when we knew it was against the rules!" Tucker shrieked.

"No!" Ed screamed not throwing punches at Tucker. He yelled at him over and over after every punch. I have to do something. Then I decided.

I ran to Ed and grabbing his wrist to stop him. "Stop!" I screamed looking down crying. "If you continue he'll die! You can't cause Nina more pain then she's already in!" I whispered sadly now tears streaming down my cheeks. Then Nina sat next to the scene with tears in her eyes. I stared at her with such undefined sadness.

"Edward... No." Nina stuttered. "Daddy... You hurt Daddy..."

Al walked to Nina while I just stared at her. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed before running out of the room. I ran to the next hall so no one could see me cry. My head was buried in my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. I hugged them hanging on to dear life. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated over and over.

Then I heard it. "Can we play now?" Nina asked.

I then let out a loud sob starting my water works. My eyes were screwed shut and my whole body quivered. Then I heard Ed scream making me cluch on my legs tigher and my eyes squeeze shut.

* * *

"If there was an example of the devil's work, this would have to be it." Hawkeye muttered.

"The devil huh?" Roy asked.

"I feel bad for them, a little girl's life is ruined, and three of our people are broken. Well Athena is probably the worst." Sam whispered sadly. She kneeled next to me sadly. "Are you okay?" I was silent staring at the ground. "Your not wearing a jacket, aren't you worried about getting sick?"

"I'm fine." I muttered emotionless.

"But your soaking to the bone if you don't get warm then you'll-"

"I said I'm fine Sam. I- I just need to be alone." I whimpered.

"There's worse cases you know. Some may be the same, some may not compare. But you have to fight through it." Sam whispered stroking my wet silver hair before walking off.

I shivered starting to sob again. Then I felt a wet yet warm cloth get drapped on my back. I then clutched the edge of the jacket not even looking up. "Are you okay?" I heard Ed ask next to me. I was silent again. I'm not replaying this game. I refuse. This is all too much for me to handle. "Athena, talk to me. Do something, anything." Ed begged sadly. Then I did something I thought I could never do. I then hugged him tightly putting my head on Ed's chest sobbing loudly. He stood frozen before wrapping his arms around my tiny figure as I just shook and quivered.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I'll know I'll wake_

_In this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I'm the life_

_Living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

_Hello Evanescence_

* * *

_Chapter 5- Rain of sorrows_

* * *

**_This chapter was a very sad one to write, I was crying by the time I was done._**

**_But I need help with Original Edward Elric short rants. Write a review with your short rant and I might use it in a chapter. This would be greatly appreciated._**

**_Until next time and Merry Christmas because I can't think of a Christmas Special._**

**_T.T _**


	6. Rain of Sorrows

_**"Dad! Look at what I made!" I chirped running to dad with tiny ice sculpture of a crane in my hands. "Isn't cool!?" I asked happily.**_

_**He turned to me with a smile. "Oh Athena, it's beautiful. I love it." He assured patting my head. I giggled closing one of my eyes with my face beaming with joy. "You really are mine. But theres something you can't do." Then he lifted up a black haired woman bleeding heavily. Mom! I gasped dropping the statue making the ice crane shatter. "You can't fix your mother! Why couldn't you be a better daughter? Why Athena!?" He shrieked sending tears down my cheeks.**_

_**"Big sister!" I heard Nina call out behind me. My head shot back seeing her with Alexander. "Lets play!" She chirped now morphing with Alexander and turning into the Chimera. I cupped my hands over my mouth starting to hyperventilate.**_

_**"Whoever survived the ambush will be assassinated. Even the young ones." The man that informed me about the train reminded walking to me. "It's time to die, Athena."**_

_**All of their voices surrounded me, reminded me of what I've done and what's ahead. I dropped on my knees clutching my ears. My teeth gritted together sending pain throughout my jaw. Then I let out a loud and throat killing scream.**_

* * *

My eyes shot open and saw the tan ceiling above me. I jolted up breathing heavy drenched in sweat. I looked around and put my forehead on my knees. This dream made me question my own existence It was my fault mom died, my fault that dad left, that Nina and Alexander was turned into a Chimera, the accident. People would see that as a miracle that I'm still alive but that's not a gift! It's a curse!

All these people died and I'm left as a survivor Now I'm hiding from death as if it'll save me from dying. But it won't! We all are supposed to die sometime, but I was supposed to die during that accident. Now I have to live with the fear of those people and the guilt of being the survivor over thousands of other life's even ones younger mine. Tears dropped from my eyes dripping on the covers. How can one person hold all this guilt and sadness?

Kaley came in with worried eyes. "Are you okay Athena? When did you get home last night?" She asked softly. She saw me crying then sat next to me. Her hand was rubbing on my back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

I toke a deep breath. "I'm fine, it's just a nightmare." I lied.

"Athena, don't use that 'it's just a nightmare' bull. You haven't been this scared or depressed after a nightmare before. So it's not just a nightmare, now spill." Kaley ordered.

I have to tell her the truth about that day. I don't care if this makes her want to kill me. "I lied, I lied to you, Smith, and Clara when I told you what caused the accident. The train was ambushed by a gang. They said that whoever survived would be killed on sight. The reason why I never said anything was because I was scared that if I told anyone they would die with me. That was the last thing I wanted." I muttered looking to Kaley's shocked look. The look also told me to move on. "I came home late, Ed and Al walked me home. The little girl I told you about... Nina." I cringed just by saying her name. "You know about her right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, what about her? What happened?"

"Her..." The air was swept out of my lungs just remembering last night. How she looked, how Tucker acted, how Ed nearly killed him, what she said. Everything played in my mind like an encore. An encore I was forced to see that brought me to tears every time. "Her dad turned to her into a Chimera. I couldn't fix it, and all Tucker cared for was his certification. Why would he have a sick mind like that? All I wanted to do was fix it all and make him pay. But how could I?" I asked looking up.

"Oh Athena." She whimpered pulling me into her embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"The dream... Dad asked me why I couldn't be a better daughter, Nina was there, the man who told me about the ambush was there. Dad was there to taunt me, Nina was there to remind me, and that man was there to scare me." I whispered. "Why can't I be a good daughter or a good big sister?"

Kaley smiled. "There are no such thing as good daughters, and your older then me by a month, your the best big sister I know. You haven't failed me yet." She pointed out hugging me tighter.

I hugged her back. "Thank you."

"Welcome, well Ed and Al are waiting for you outside, and make yourself look presentable." Kaley replied letting me go and leaving.

* * *

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm so far down**_

_**'Creed**_

_**One Last Breath'**_

* * *

_Chapter 5- Rain of Sorrows_

* * *

I was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt, black pants, combat boots and a glass iris necklace my mom would always wear. 'Hey Athena, how about after work, we'll go hang out. What do you say?" Kaley asked as my auto-mail hand clutched the door knob. Her tone was soft and caring. Like Smith, she reminded me of mom. Her behavior her determination, everything.

I nodded. "We'll see." I whispered opening the door and leaving her.

I walked outside and sure enough Ed and Al were there. "Good morning Athena." Al greeted. "We didn't wake you did we?"

"No, I actually woke up five seconds before Kaley told me." I answered letting my hair go over my eyes. They were still red from the crying and my head still ached. I don't want them to see anymore signs of crying. "So why did you call me anyway?"

"Aren't you concerned about what they're going to do to Tucker?" Ed asked turning to me.

I looked down. "A bit. But I'm more concerned about Nina." I answered sadly.

"Athena?" Ed asked making me glance up to him. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

I looked up now letting the hair blow out of my face with the cold wind passing me by. "Yeah, I did. I'd rather not talk about it."

Ed nodded before we started our trip in silence.

* * *

I knocked on the work room waiting for someone to talk to us. Riza opened the door and gasped. "What's up you three? Your up bright and early." Riza greeted.

"Well," Ed started. "we need to know. What's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?"

Riza's eyes went wide and gave us a surprised look. " was appointed to be stripped from his certification and stand trial because of what he did to Nina. But they're both dead." She answered with her voice as hard as stone.

My eyes went wide. "What?" I asked now on the verge of tears.

"You were bound to find out so I might as well tell you. They were murdered." She answered starting to walk away.

"How? By who?" Ed asked shell shocked.

"I don't know, we were just heading at the scene now." Riza stated as Al, Ed, and I started to follow her.

"We're coming with you." Al announced.

"No." Riza answered simply.

"Why not?" Ed questioned.

Riza stopped looking at us. "You don't need to see this." After that I let out a whimper and ran away not even caring it was raining.

* * *

_**Samantha's POV**_

I looked down at the sheet covered bodies sadly. That murderer has gone too far this time. How much colder can someone get? "He's always one step ahead of us." Hughes muttered annoyed.

"Then we have to catch up, we can't have him killing another person." I pointed out.

Roy was behind me staring at the bodies. "It sounds if you were expecting this." Roy pointed out. This made my eyebrows raise and turn to my brother.

"We need to come up with a strategy." I answered. "Before someone gets hurt."

"Fill me in." My brother scoffed.

* * *

"Scar you say, and that's because of his face?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, we don't know much about him so that's what we're calling him." Hughes stated.

"The target is both unidentified and elusive. The only information we were able to obtain from him is that he has large scar on his forehead." Armstrong answered making me look down.

"I've heard stories about that man. That's who your trying to hunt down?" Roy asked looking down with his hands together.

"By order of the Military Police Command Center." Hughes stated. "Meanwhile, all my other work is piling up. Yeah, my head hurts."

I smirked. "I bet."

"He's killed five people in Central, all State Alchemists. Nationwide counts up to ten." Armstrong muttered.

"5 days ago he toke down old man Gran." Hughes pointed out making the room fill with gasps.

My head shot up and I gasped. No way. This is more serious than I thought.

"The Brigadier General!?" Roy asked shocked. "But he's an expert on weapons transmutation!"

"That just proves how dangerous he is." Hughes stated. "You should increase your escort and lay low for a while. No one would blame you. Please I'm asking you as a friend. You and Tucker are the only State Alchemist's that are in this area, right?"

Roy and I gasped. No, Ed and Athena. They're just teenagers, of course they'll be a target. "No, Ed and Athena are still out there!" I screamed. The image of Athena or Ed lying on the ground with blood around them motionless scared my mind. They can't take this guy! Plus Athena isn't that good at fighting when she's depressed. We have to save them!

* * *

_**Athena's POV**_

Soaking in the rain for the second time in the same week. Usually it helped me when I was sad but now it feels worse. Making me feel more sorrow. Maybe I should tell them that I'm questioning my life a lot. No, I can't die, nor tell them. They'll just more depressed. Plus throwing myself in eternal rest won't give me anything but pain. Dying is worst then living a bad life.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. We put all our trust in alchemy but in the end... what is it? "Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws... The process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too. It must also follow laws. Everything circulates... Even death is a part of that circulation. You must except the flow." Ed explained. "Hmm, Teacher sure drummed that into our heads, didn't she? I thought I understood it... but I don't understand anything... Mom proves that. Now here I am again, trying desperately to figure out a way to do the impossible... I'm such a hopeless idiot... All this time and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom that's been following me... but right now every drop that hits my face is even more depressing."

"I don't even get that much... without a body, I can't feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss... All the time." Al whispered sadly. "I wanna get my body back soon, Brother. I just wanna be human again. Even if it means going against the flow of the world, and trying to do the impossible."

I felt bad for them. These boys tried everything they could to get their life's back on the right track. But instead of getting what they wanted it just blew up in their face. I nodded. "And I'll help." I whispered softly.

"You boy, your the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?" A new deeper voice asked above us. "And your the Frosted Fire Alchemist?" I looked up and saw a big tan man with sunglasses covering his eyes. Ed looked up and the man threw his right arm in the air making me yelp.

"Ed look out!" I screamed pulling out of the way. As I pulled him away Ed transmuted a box around the man using the ground.

"The hell's going on here!" Ed asked.

"We need to get out of here, now!" I ordered. The man broke away making my fear rise. _'Who is this guy? What does he want? The murderer. The one Kaley warned me about! It's him isn't it!?' _"Ed, Al! Let's go!" I screamed now running away with Ed and Al. As we ran down the stairs he appeared in front of us.

"No you don't!" He hissed making the floor under us collapse. Al grabbed on to the ground and Ed's leg.

"Gotcha!" Al yelled.

Then Ed grabbed my left wrist to stop my fall. I grasped his wrist closing my eyes tightly. Then my eyes shot open at the sound of alchemy. The man had his right hand on the wall making us fall again. Our landing wasn't to soft. We landed on the stairs underneath. Ed landed on his knees and I just fell two steps down. "Al, Athena! Grab on!" Ed ordered clapping his hands together. We both ran close to him. Well ran I sprinted to him. He sent a pillar flying out of the ground and shooting us far away. But that cut off shortly. This guy seemed to plan this out.

The pillar was destroyed making us jump off and sprint down the street. But then sight of Kaley hit my eye. I stopped and looked around. She noticed me. "Athena!" She called out.

"Kaley run!" I ordered making a wall of ice block the guy's path. She then with me making me groan. "Not with me! Away from here!" I ordered.

"What's going on Athena? Did that killer find you?" She asked as we caught up to Ed and Al.

"I guess you could say that." I grumbled. I looked around and saw an alley way. "This way!" I pointed out making them run in with me following close to them. The blue and white lighting of the alchemy climbed on the walls and then blocked our path. I gasped taking a step back.

Kaley then started to run past me then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man. "Kaley get behind me!" I ordered and she quickly did as told.

"Who are you anyway!? Why are you after us?!" Ed asked.

"As long as their creators like you in the world there must be destroyers." He hissed making my glare settle on him.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight!" Ed grunted grabbing a pole and turning it into a blade. While I touched the ground freezing the water on it and turning it in an ice katana.

The man smirked. "Gutsy one, aren't you?"

Then Al, Ed, and I charged at him. Sadly we missed him but he got Al's armor. My eyes went wide as he transmuted it and broke into his armor. **"AL!" **Ed and I both screamed in shock.

"His armor is empty!?" Kaley shrieked shocked.

"You bastard!" Ed exclaimed running to attack the man. I then joined him with my ice sword ready.

He grabbed Ed's arm and I stopped dead in my tracks. Then he transmuted his arm, luckily his auto-mail didn't shatter.

Ed was thrown out of the alley with an annoyed look. "Damnit!" He cursed throwing his jacket off.

"An auto-mail arm. That's why my attack didn't do the damage I was expecting." He hissed his eyes settling on him. "Most unusual."

Ed then transmuted his arm into the blade making me give a tiny smirk. "Stay out of this one Athena." Ed ruled making me nod.

"I'll get in when I need too." I promised.

"Brother don't, just run away! Take Athena and Kaley and go!" Al pleaded.

"Athena stay out of it! Run!" Kaley screamed sitting there not even knowing what to do.

"You idiot! I'm not leaving you behind!' Ed screamed.

"Kaley, he's my partner, I'll fight with him when I need too." I claimed. My eyes were glued to the fight that was about to explode with a mighty stare. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"Now I see." He hissed getting ready as Ed charged for him. When he attacked he grabbed his wrist and started to transmute. "Then I'll get rid of your arm!" He screamed making the arm fall apart and Ed fell.

"Brother!" Al screamed.

"Edward!" I screamed in fear.

I got my sword ready and charged. "Athena no!" Al and Kaley yelled but I ignored them both.

Before he could walk any closer I swung my sword. He dodged the attack now kicking the blade out of my hands, then my right knee, sending me falling. I was stopped by the man grabbing fist full of my silver hair and throwing me back up. I grunted at the stinging pain. "Nice try Frosted Fire."

Ed's look went shocked. "Athena!" He screamed.

"No! Athena!" Kaley screamed.

"You shall be judged first." The man hissed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Athena! Break away!" Kaley screamed in fear. I struggled to remove myself then noticing his right hand was getting close to my face. I can't push it away. If I do I'm risking to lose my auto-mail or another limb. "No! No!" Kaley screamed. The hand was an inch away from my face making me shut my eyes.** "NO PLEASE NO!" **Kaley squealed.

**"STOP!"** Ed demanded. The hand never touched my face. My eyes shot open and the palm of his hand was just a centimeter away from the tip of my nose. I held my breath as I waited for his next word or movement. "Take me, not her!" He hissed defensively.

**"NO!" **I screamed.

"Your willing to give your life up for her's?" The man asked with his breath close to my ear.

"Ed, no!" I objected nearly to tears of fear.

"Yes. Promise me you won't hurt my brother, or Athena, or Kaley." He murmured.

"Very well." He hissed throwing me behind him. My back hit with the corner of a building and I landed on my sword. The ice blade cut into my stomach but not by much. At least I don't think so. And a gash in the middle of my back didn't help much. I yelped in pain pulling the blade out while trying to force myself up.

"Ed... Ed!" I screamed now sitting up. Kaley came up behind me hugging me and cooing me softly.

"Athena... Please stay. Your hurt." She begged.

I tore away from her grip and started to stand up. Kaley lightly pulled me down and my struggle started. "No! No!" I screaming like a pig being dragged to slaughter. Al and I begged for him to get up and run away but he just layed there. "Please no!" I begged. The man's hand was getting closer and closer to him. I screamed again. **"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" **Then right on cue gun shots erupted from the street.

"That's enough!" A familiar voice boomed. Mustang. "Your not killing anybody else today, Scar! I'm taking you into custody where you will answer to the murder of at least 10 State Alchemists." He hissed.

I then started to feel the pain in my stomach and back. Kaley let me go and grabbed my stomach like I was about to get sick. She crawled next to me and patted my back softly. At a point she accidently touched my bad part of my back making me wince. I then watched the scene in front of me. Scar and Mustang walking to each other with a look of determination.

Wait a sec...

Roy+Water= Ultimately useless.

He snapped with a smirk on his face but the only thing that came out was a puff of smoke. Riza tripped Roy and shot at the man (Whose name is apparently Scar.) who hid in another ally. "Hey Hawkeye! What the hell did you do that for!?" Roy asked.

"You know as well as I do that your useless on rainy days, please stand aside." Riza muttered holding her gun.

Roy got a look of dumb struck on his face and bowed his head down. Sam ran to us and knelled next to me. "You okay? Oh god! We need to get you to a hospital!" She exclaimed.

"No Sam, I'm fine." I grunted biting my teeth down into my lip.

"No your not. Whose this?" She asked.

"Kaley Kimmins. I'm her friend who came with her." Kaley replied.

"Nice to meet you. Samantha Mustang." She replied. "Anyway. You got a cut in your stomach! We don't know how deep it's gotten! And that cut on your back on your back needs to be stitched!"

"Yeah! And this idiot thought I that would let her fight again! I'm sorry, I know you care but if I let you go there that would've killed you and Ed and I wouldn't be in a good place." Kaley reassured.

I looked down annoyed. "Whatever... Who is he anyway?" I asked.

"The man that killed Nina and Tucker." Sam answered sternly.

I turned to her with a look of dumb struck. "Him? He killed them?" I asked.

She nodded. "Don't worry, the military will handle the rest."

I shook my head looking down. Armstrong fought with Scar for a while then something caught my eye. This guy's alchemy stops at the deconstruction phase. The look on Kaley's face told she was thinking the same thing. Then another gun shot stopped the fight and knocked off his sunglasses to show off red eyes. Sam's eyes went wide. "Brown skin and red eyes!" She gasped.

"Perhaps there's too many of them." Scar mused.

"You might as well give up Scar. Your not getting away." Roy muttered. This made Scar slam his palm on the ground and an blast erupted in the ground. When the smoke cleared there was a huge hole in the ground that lead into the sewers.

I heard Ed's voice coming close and he knelled in front of Al. Then Al punched Ed in the face making me and Sam gasp. Kaley just chuckled. "Why didn't you run away like I told you to!" Al started.

"As for you!" Kaley hissed. I looked up to her pissed expression. "Why didn't you just stay out of it!? You could've died! Are you that desperate?" She asked.

"No. I'm not. You should already know why I got in. I got in because I knew that if I didn't get in he would die!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe he wouldn't have!" Kaley screamed.

"How do you know!? Huh? How do you know that if I didn't do anything he would arguing with his brother right now?" I asked.

Kaley looked down. "Because I can see the bright sides! I know when there is hope and his chances of survival at that moment were high!"

"Well Kaley every issue you encounter won't always have a bright side. And you only got hope just because I got in!" I hissed.

"You don't understand!" Kaley muttered.

"What Kaley? What don't I understand?"

"YOU! You don't understand yourself! You don't understand and that scares you. You judge yourself and ask yourself all these questions that mean nothing! Yeah, everything that you've encountered made your life shift a bit. Get over it! None of it is your fault. I could tell how you felt when you left today! Why couldn't I be a better daughter, why couldn't I save her, why did dad leave? I know! Because I've seen it on your face! Nothing is your fault!" She lectured with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I stared at her in shock. She was now bowing her head down sobbing. Sam's look was stunned. I grabbed Kaley and pulled her close into a hug. "I know... I'm sorry. It's was wrong for me to make you worry."

"You realize I have to call Smith about this right?" Kaley asked.

I gave a sad chuckle. "I'd rather you didn't."

Sam sighed with a smile. "Looks like you knocked the Elric fight out of it's own show. They're done with their arguement and heard the whole lecture."

I turned my head and saw Ed and Al staring at us. Ed's look was very, very shocked. I gave a tiny smile and a shrug.

"By the way Athena, get prepared for your next lecture. Because it'll be an earful." Sam answered.

_'I'm so dead.'_

* * *

_At the Hospital_

I was stuck in the hospital for the night, which made me feel **_OH SO BETTER!_** I then heard a door open and I saw Ed walking in. I sighed looking down. 'Here we go. Wait, let's make it better.' I balled up my auto-mail hand in a fist. I still have to give him **HIS** lecture. "Ed..."

"Yeah?" He asked.

I then punched him in the cheek but not hard enough to make him bleed or anything. Then I felt the wound in my stomach open up making me groan in pain. Ed was holding his cheek while groaning while I was holding my stomach in pain. "Hey what they hell's your problem?" Ed asked annoyed.

"That's for almost dying. Now I'm in too much pain to go any further than a punch." I hissed.

The door opened and the nurse walked in. "Stop reopening your cut!" She hissed annoyed. I winced at her voice.

After she stitched my stomach back she walked out mumbling under her breath. "Athena?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, if it's a lecture I don't want to hear it." I hissed. I got Kaley's, Sam, and a bit of Ed. He probably came to finish it.

"No. You've had enough for today. That scar on on your neck and shoulder, how did you get it?" He asked staring at it nervously.

I sighed looking down. "Family issue's. You don't want to hear it." I turned to Ed and his look was serious. Why didn't he just lecture me!? This by far the worst punishment! If I don't tell him then he won't let it go. "Fine..." I hissed crossing my legs and fiddling with the iris necklace. "It was after my mom's funeral My Aunt Clara and Uncle Jent had to come over to take care of us or we'd be but in adoption One day, my Aunt had to go to the hospital, and I was sick. I had to spend the whole day with my Uncle. That..." I sighed. "They shouldn't have left me alone with him."

**_Flashback_**

"Of all people to be stuck with it had to be you!" Jent muttered annoyed pacing back and forth in the living room.

Athena-7

I scoffed and looked down. "Shut up, it's not like I wanted to be stuck with you."

_I didn't like Jent to much. And he didn't like me. A day stuck with him and just him, didn't do us any good. The way I saw it is the day for my life to suffer it's second worst day. Jent was a drunk, he did drugs, and abused me and Smith. If they wanted me to get any better then they could've left in the snow with a lighter and a pile of sticks._

"Whatever you little brat." He hissed. With a grunt he wondered around the room touching every little thing like a child at a store. "Your exactly why I don't want kids. Do you know how kids are made?" He asked.

"Yes." I hissed. I shuddered remembering the torture I went through when Clara explained it. I'm still scared. Maybe it's from the cold. No I'm pretty sure it's the torture.

"Disgusting. Anyway, I'm surprised your father and mother loved a beast like you. When you were born you should've been smothered." He spat walking out. I winced. That hurt. I bit my lip looking up.

"Well I'm shocked that Aunt Clara could like a disgusting pig like you." I countered.

_Those words were the start. That saying, two wrongs don't make a right. Well, for once it was true. I felt proud of myself until he heard._

He turned to me with a look of anger. He stomped to me and my proud smirk deflated. He grabbed my neck and lifted me up. I gasped for air, the grasp was super human. My face went purple and grasped his wrist. "What the hell did you say?" He hissed lowly.

"No-nothing." I gasped out.

He then threw me to the wall where a frame fell from the wall and landed on my head. I grunted in pain at the stinging glass. But air has never tasted sweeter. He then walked to me and grabbed the biggest glass shard in front of him. The smirk on his face was awful and taunting. He then knelled down and dug the shard in my shoulder.

**_End_**

"And you can tell what happened next. I almost died that day and my Aunt divorced that man. It's hard to talk about now." I answered rubbing the scar. "So now you know my dark tale out of the others I have." I looked up to Ed and his look was undefinable.

He then pulled me into a hug which I returned. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head with a smile. "Don't be. So what's our next step?"

"We have to visit my mechanic." Ed shuddered pulling away.

"Winry?" I asked with a smile. "Well I might as well call Smith. I bet he'd be glad to see her again."

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I'll know I'll wake**

**In this dream**

**Don't try to fix me**

**I'm not broken**

**Hello**

**I'm the life**

**Living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry**

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday**

**Hello Evanescence**

**Chapter 6 Road of Hope**


	7. Road of Hope

"Okay, Miss. Black your free to leave the hospital. Just come back in a week to get your stitches removed." The nurse stated making me nod. Kaley, Ed, and Al waited for me on the other side the room. Kaley was telling them stories while laughing furiously I smiled leaning against the counter. She was coming with us to Resembool which made me a little happy. Well not a little, very. She seemed to get along with the boys just fine. Ed turned to me with a smile. I smiled back with a tiny wave. "Oh, you and your boyfriend are so cute." The nurse happily replied.

My eyes widen and I jumped a few feet in the air. **"BOYFRIEND!?"** I asked loudly with a blush covering my whole cheeks. And back to my emo corner.

The nurse stared at me with a confused look. "Was it something I said?"

"Oh no. Not at all. She'll be fine in about 5 hours." Kaley replied now walking to my and dragging me out. "No more dragging around! It's time to go to Resembool!"

"B-boyfriend... She called him my boyfriend..." I stuttered out as the hospital was disappearing from my sight. "Why would she do that? I don't even know her..."

* * *

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm so far down**_

_**'Creed**_

_**One Last Breath'**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6- Road of Hope**_

* * *

We waited in the cart for the horns to go off. "Are you sure you want to ride a train?" Kaley asked. I sighed bowing my head. Not this again. Every time I go somewhere she asks me if I'm alright with going on a train. She acts as if the accident will happen all over again. I've grown stronger and if it does happen again then I'll be ready.

"Yeah Kaley I'm fine." I answered.

Kaley sat next to Armstrong while I sat next to Ed. There was a loud knock making me turn and see Hughes. Ed rolled the window out and poked his head out. "Lieutenant Colonel?" Ed asked.

"The folks at the Eastern Command Center are a little to busy today. So I came to see you off instead." Hughes greeted.

"That's nice Hughes but one quick question. Why is the Major with us?" I asked glancing at Armstrong.

"For protection." He answered as if it was painfully clear. "What would happen if Scar came after you two again? You both aren't in shape to fight."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for making me feel special." I scoffed.

_"I can fight tooo~~~"_ Kaley whined.

"The major is here to help. Just grin and bear it." Hughes suggested.

"Children can be so stubborn." Armstrong grunted.

**"HEY SHUT UP! I'M NOT CHILD!"** Ed screamed annoyed. This made me chuckle.

"Hey where's Al? Did he make it on board?" Kaley asked looking around.

"Of course." Armstrong replied.

"You put him in the livestock didn't you?" I muttered.

"I thought he might be lonely." Armstrong answered.

"MY BROTHER ISN'T SOME KIND OF FARM ANIMAL!" Ed screamed.

Kaley sighed and stood up. "I'll go keep him company." Then she walked off. "By the way. Smith can't wait to hear about your adventures!"

I sighed bowing my head. The bell rang signaling it was time to go. "Okay you guys have a safe trip! Give me a shout next time your in Central!" Hughes saluted.

Ed, Armstrong, and I saluted back. As soon as the train left the station I let my hand down. "Hey, Ed?" I asked timidly. I noticed that yesterday I was was to busy getting mad at Ed for almost then thanking for him.

_'Take me, not her!' _Those words rang throughout my head all night and now they came back. He turned to me and let his arm hang down. I smiled. "Thanks for saving me yesterday. I never got the chance to say it." I whispered.

"It's fine Athena. You would've done the same, right?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I would've." I answered nodding with a tiny smile.

"Young love! It's so beautiful!" Armstrong called out making me and Ed blush madly.

"Shut up!" We both yelled turning away with our cheeks practically covered in pure red. We glanced at each other for a second. I sighed. "Do you think Winry will be happy to see me?" I asked nervously.

Ed smirked. "Of course she will! You two were close whenever you lost your arm! Don't you remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." I whispered.

"What about Smith?" Ed asked.

"My brother? Yeah, he misses her. For a year he was talking about her nonstop. All of is still in my head." I grumbled annoyed rubbing my head.

"Knowing how much your brother likes to rant I wouldn't be shocked." Ed hissed.

I laughed. "You seem to know him well. Did you two get along?"

Ed looked down. "No."

"Oh. Well my brother's an idiot. I need to walk to Evergreen to get him. It's about a two hour long walk. But that's just a guess." I answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ed asked.

I smiled. "Nah, I can handle it. Plus my Mom's grave is on the way."

"Can you take me to see her grave someday?" Ed asked.

"What? Your crazy!" I sighed. "Fine, as long as I get to see your Mom's grave. I don't know her but I think I have a few words for her." I whispered softly,

"Alright. You got yourself a deal." Ed replied.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

When I opened my eyes I saw Armstrong reading his book not minding that I've awoken. Although, I felt some thing leaning on my shoulder. My eyes widen knowing who it was already. I turned my head and saw Ed leaning his head on my shoulder still sleeping. I blushed a deep crimson while still staring at him. But I remembered. Before I feel asleep I felt Ed lean his head on my shoulder. So I wouldn't be my fumbling mess and possibly hide in a corner. Clever. I leaned my head on his and smiled.

I looked around now noticing Kaley was no where to be seen. "Hey Armstrong, do you know where Kaley went?" I asked.

"Not sure. I assume that she's still with Alphonse." He answered closing his book.

"Oh." I laughed. "Wow his head is comfy."

The train then came to a stop and looked outside. Looks like we we're coming to a stop. Ed's head rose making mine rise back up. "Good morning Ed." I chirped.

"Morning Athena." He managed to get out while stretching. Then Armstrong ran to the window poking his head out and crushing poor little Ed.

"Dr. Marcoh!" He called out. "Dr. Marcoh that is you isn't it! It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!"

"Friend of yours?" Ed asked.

"He's from Central. A talented State Alchemist. He was researching possible applications for medical Alchemy. But after the Ishballen Civil War, he disappeared." Armstrong explained.

I stood up. "I'll get Kaley." I muttered walking away. I slithered past people and shockingly they didn't notice. When I got into the Livestock room I saw Kaley leaning her head on the box that Al was in. She was sleeping. I pushed through the sheep and shook Kaley lightly. "Kaley... Kaley... Wake up." I whispered softly.

She shot awake. "Huh, wha? I'm awake." She mumbled now looking at me. "Oh." Kaley stretched while yawning. "Good morning Athena."

"Good morning Kaley, Al. Were you two talking all night?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She looked up and blushed.

"Yeah. I've learn a bit more about her." Al replied.

"That's nice." I chirped happily. "Anyway, we found this guy named Dr. Marcoh. And we believe he can help."

* * *

After explaining the situation, Armstrong, Ed, Kaley, Al, and I went around wondering for people who might know Dr. Marcoh. Armstrong even drew a good picture of the man to show to people during our search. "Do you know who this man is by any chance?" Armstrong would ask.

"Hey Major, how did you learn how to draw like that?" I asked tilting my head.

"The art of portraiture has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations." He answered.

I sighed sadly. "Of course it is."

_'Damnit I wanna draw like that...'_ I complained mentally.

"That man looks like Dr. Maroh to me." The man in front of us answered.

_'Maroh? Wasn't his name Marcoh?' _I threw the hair out of my face.

"All of our Doctors were drafted when the civil war broke out. Then came, he's really been a life-saver."

"He'll see anybody and help any patient. We're lucky he's here."

"You see this bright light and your cured like that!"

"Hmpth. Interesting." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

We then figured out where we lived. It was a decent house with stairs leading to the front door. Ed was the first person up, then me, then Armstrong, Al, and Kaley. "This is it." Ed started knocking on the door. No reply. He then started for the door's handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Opening doors like that freaks people out." I scoffed.

Ed ignored my comment and opened the door anyway. When Ed opened the door there was now a gun in his face. He screamed and moved out of the way as the gun was shot. "Told ya."

"Alright tell me what you four are doing here!" The man ordered not even lowering the gun. "Are you here to take me back?"

"Doctor, calm down." Armstrong started lifting his free hand.

"I don't want to go back! Anything but that!" He objected.

"That's not it! Please listen." Armstong asked.

"Then your here to silence me then?" He asked.

"No, nothing like that."

"I won't be tricked by you."

Armstrong looked irritated then threw the box with Al in it at him. "Alphonse!" Ed screamed.

"Nice way to gain his trust." I gulped.

"Tell me about it." Kaley scoffed. "Does this happen often?"

"Eh.." I croaked rocking my real hand up and down.

* * *

"So you changed your name and decided to live out in hiding in the country side? If the rumors I herd were true, you disappeared, and toke secret government materials with you." Armstrong started.

"I couldn't handle it anymore, order or no order. To dirty my hands researching that thing was too much." Marcoh muttered sadly.

"Okay, what is this thing exactly?" I asked putting my elbow on the table and putting my chin in my hand.

"It toke so many life's During the Civil war so many died because of it. I could spend my whole life trying but I can't atone for the things I've done. But I had to do something so I became a doctor to save life's instead of taking them." Marcoh explained.

"Doctor? What exactly was it you were ordered to do research on?" Armstrong asked.

"The Philosopher Stone." He answered.

Al, Ed, and I both gasped. My head perked up from my hand with a look of shock. That stone toke so many life's? It shocks me yet it doesn't.

"The top secret materials I toke were my research documents. And the stone itself." Marcoh continued.

Ed stood up. "Does that mean you still have it?" Ed asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile with a heavy looking red liquid in it. "How can it be the stone? It's a liquid." Ed asked as Marcoh pulled the cork out and poured it out.

Ed and I gasped when the liquid dropped and then again when it all stayed together on the table, untouched. Just a red water in a blob on the table. "The sage's stone. A grand elixir. The red tinier. The 5th element. The Philosopher stone is called by many names so it can take on many forms. It's not necessarily a stone." Ed and I were poking at the liquid in utter shock. This can be a Philosopher stone. Armstrong seemed to be having a staring contest with the liquid. Kaley just sat in confusion. "This is a incomplete product though. There is no knowing when it will reach it's limit."

"Finished or not it did show a lot of power in the war, right? Just like that priest in Loire. It was incomplete but the powers were real enough. Who says a incomplete version can't be created." I pointed out.

Ed slammed his hand on the table making me jump. That noise came out of no where. "Please Doctor Marcoh I need access to your research material." Ed asked.

"Major, who are these two?" Marcoh asked.

"These two are State Alchemists Doctor." Armstrong answered making the man gasp.

"What? They're only children." Marcoh gasped. He shook then bowed his head. "After the war, many State Alchemist's turned in their State Certification Because they refused to serve as human weapons anymore. And now two children."

"You think we don't know what we signed up for?" Ed asked. "I know what I'm doing but I don't have any choice. It's a mistake but it's a mistake I have to make. There is no other way!" Ed started. Then he started the tale about him and Al when they tried to bring they're mom back. I swear every time I hear it full out I want to cry.

* * *

"So you committed the taboo." Marcoh restated walking to Al. "Amazing… The ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this… Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's Stone."

"So?" Ed asked happily. My hopes rose with a smile on my face.

"But I can't show you my research." Marcoh answered.

I groaned bowing my head. _'Nice way to throw us down...'_

"Why not?" Ed asked.

"You must not seek after the Stone!" Marcoh objected.

"Not even if it's to get their bodies back?" I asked turning to him.

"Never! This is the devil's research! If you chase the Stone, you will go through Hell!" Marcoh yelled.

Oh, but we've seen hell. Maybe they've seen it more than me, but I know what it looks like. **"I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH HELL!"** Ed objected standing up. I put my hand on Ed's shoulder calmly.

I toke a deep breath and stood. "Thank you Doctor Marcoh for your help. But we must be going." I answered bitterly.

We then left and as we left I could sense the guilt Marcoh had. The door closed behind me and I started to walk away. "Did you know about that? That they commited the-" Kaley started but I stopped her.

"Yeah. I knew." I answered.

"Al told me, but did I didn't know if you knew." Kaley trailed off.

"Kaley, I'm their partner, of course I knew." I answered.

* * *

"Hey Ed? Are sure about this? Even a incomplete Philosopher stone could be of use right? You guys could have taken it by force. You know like Athena uses her ice to hold him down while we run and take it." Kaley asked tilting her head while we waited for a train to show.

"You make us should like theifs." I scoffed.

"I wanted it so badly I could taste it." Ed replied.

"But we didn't want it so badly to deprive this town of it's only doctor." Al stated

"We've gained plenty just by learning it can be made." Ed pointed out.

"We just need to find another way around. By the way Major? How do you feel about not going back to Central to reveal Marcoh's location?" I asked as the train whistles went off.

"I just met a small town doctor today, I don't see any real reason to report that." Armstrong answered.

"Aww! Under all that muscle there's a stuffed animal!" Kaley teased punching Armstrong's arm playfully. Then regretting it. She pulled away with a pained look. "My hand!" She whined in pain.

"I think you would've learned after you punched my auto-mail." I chuckled.

"Wait!" I heard a familuar voice call out. We turned out heads and saw Doctor Marcoh.

"Dr. Marcoh? What are you doing here?" Kaley asked with her voice still tinting in pain.

He then handed us a folded piece of paper with the tired look still all over his face. "This is where my materials are. If your certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end. Look closely, maybe you'll find the truth within the truth. But I've said to much already." Then he walked away waving his hand behind him. "I hope there is a day when you restore your bodies!"

* * *

"So, what does it say?" I asked Ed while leaning over his shoulder.

"National Central Library, 1st branch." Ed read off.

"I've been there. That'll be tough, like finding a needle in a haystack." I sighed looking down.

* * *

_**Kaley's POV**_

"Yo Granny!" Ed called out.

"We're home!" Alphonse called out.

"Hi Pinako! Remember me?" I asked with a smile.

She tilted her glasses up and smiled. "Kaley? Your that girl from eight years ago." She recalled.

"Yep!" I chirped. "Athena will be here in a bit! She just needed to get her brother! Don't worry she didn't get her auto-mail screwed up like this nimrod did."

"HEY SHUT UP!" Ed screamed making me smile. I love to piss him off! "This is Major Armstrong." He introduced.

"I'm Pinako Rockbell. I know I haven't seen you in a while Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller." She preached.

"Granny, you've got all wrong. Your supposed to say how big you've grown lately, Ed." Ed corrected gritting through his teeth twitching.

"But why would I say something so clearly untrue?" Pinako asked.

"I'm still taller than you, you mini hag!" Ed screamed. Afterwards a wrench came flying and hit Ed right in the face! Victory! He got hurt I didn't have to move a finger!

"Edward I told you to call before you came for maintenance!" I heard a familiar voice lecture. Winry! My bestie from Resembool!

"Winry! Are you trying to kill me!?" Ed asked annoyed.

She laughed and smiled. "Welcome back!"

"Hi Winry! It's me Kaley! I missed you!" I called out cheerfully.

She beamed when her eyes landed on me. "Kaley! Long time no see!" She called out.

"I know! We should hang out more! Just me, you, and Athena!" I suggested.

"Where is she?" Winry asked.

"Getting Smith! Maybe visiting Alyssa. Probably both." I whispered the last part sadly.

* * *

_**Athena's POV**_

I walked into the graveyard, feeling sorrow when walking past the graves. All the familiar graves passing me by. Until I saw my Mom's. I stopped and knelled next to it. The sadness in my heart seemed to weigh me down when I sat near the grave.

"Hey, Mom. How have you been? You've been doing a good job, watching over Smith when I can't. But I'm fine. I have the two best partners to make sure that I don't get myself killed. They're the boys that helped me when I lost my arm, who would've thought? Alphonse, he's so sweet. He knows what's right and he picks up stray cats off the streets. It's cute how he does that." I explained chuckling at the last part. "Then there's Edward." I shook my head with a smile. "He's very strong, sweet, and I depend on him. He's willing to risk his life for people...Even for me... I've known him for five years, and I... I think I'm starting to fall for him. What does it mean when your willing to die for someone else?" I asked now feeling tears run down my cheeks. I put my forehead on the grave stone closing my eyes tightly. "I miss you Mom. I miss Dad. I would've risked my life for any of you. I wish I could bring you back but I know I can't. I would if I could." There was a rustle nearby making my head shoot up. There was a man with hood on so I couldn't see his face standing behind Mom's grave. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot it was after hours. I'll be going." I whispered standing up. He extended his hand to me making me stare confused.

"Athena..." He grumbled lowly. I tilted my head in confusion. "I've been waiting for you."

I stared confused and toke a step back. "Right... I'm just going to leave now." I awkwardly answered walking off._ 'That was weird. But why does my head hurt all of a sudden?'_

* * *

_**Kaley's POV**_

After watching Ed get punched by Winry I was satisfied for the day. Why is it so funny to watch people like Ed get hurt? They're reactions are awesome and it makes you want to die of laughter. Ed walked in after visiting his Mom's grave Armstrong then burst into tears. "Oh here we go." I chanted with a smile.

"Oh Edward Elric!" Armstrong greeted pulling Ed into a hug. "What undying love to try and bring your mother back to life! What a tremendous sacrifice to give up your arm to get Al's disembodied soul! What determination to burn down your house to make sure there was no retreat!" Armstrong screamed now taking his shirt off. "Come Edward! Let me hold you in a comforting embrace!" Armstrong then tried to hug Ed again.

"Stay back! Don't rub your chest on me!" Ed screamed fighting back like a fish out of water. After that dispute he looked around. "Where's Athena?"

I smirked. "Not here. Why? Are you **CONCERNED!?" **I asked weighting my voice down when I said concerned.

"I was just wondering!" Ed screamed with a blush.

_"Uh-huh, suuureee~_" I sang with a smile. Al and I exchanged smirks. "And why were you wondering?" I asked with a smile.

Before Ed could answer, or yell at me, the door opened and Smith came in. **"WIN! PINAKO! I'M HOME!" **Smith called out.

"Smith!" Winry called out with a smile. They hugged making me smile. "Where's Athena?"

"Oh she's coming." Smith answered. He turned to me and smirked. "Hey kiddo! What's up!?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

I smiled and hugged back. "Hey Smith. I've been good."

He saw Ed and scowled. "Hey Ed."

"Smith." He scoffed.

Then Athena walked in with a tired look. "Athena!" Winry called out pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Winry." Athena chirped happily. "Did you see what they did?"

Winry departed the hug and turned to Ed with a glare. "Yeah I did." She then turned to Athena now completely happy. "At least you didn't screw up your auto-mail!"

"Yeah." She replied.

"But her auto-mail needs adjusting. Don't worry I'll handle her's." Smith answered.

Winry smiled and turned to Smith. "Thank you."

Athena and I exchanged looks at the show. We were thinking the same thing. Smith likes Winry! Oh yeah! "Hey guys watch what I can do!" I chirped turning to Ed and Athena. I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Ed, Athena, you two would make the cutest couple."

Their looks turned shocked and jumped a few feet in the air. **"WHAT!?" **They both screamed. Then Athena ended up in her corner mumbling nonsense, while Ed was just giving me a death glare while blushing.

"See!? You guys can do it too!" I called out.

"Go to hell." Athena whimpered from her corner. I smiled and stuck my tongue out.

* * *

_**3 day's later**_

_**Athena's POV**_

"Jeez Ed, when ever they said three days, they meant three days." I ranted annoyed.

"I know, I know. Just knowing there's a clue in Central Library I get impatient." Ed groaned making me chuckle.

"I know how you feel. Smith is almost done with my auto-mail. I bet Pinako and Winry are almost done." I chirped with a smile.

"Hey Athena, you should smile more often." Ed stated making me tilt my head and blush. "Your better whenever you smile."

"Thanks." I whispered feeling my blush grow darker. _'When am I gonna tell him? I can't take it!'_

**"FINALLY!" **A male voice screamed. I shot my head up and there was Smith pulling me up and hugging me so tight I could barely breathe. **"YOUR BEAUTIFUL AUTO-MAIL IS COMPLETE! COME ON I HAVE TO GO REPAIR YOU!" **He screamed dragging me off.

"Smith! Let me go! I can walk and you stink!" I screamed.

"I've been up three day's in row working on your auto-mail! I don't time to shower!" He screamed.

"Gross Smith!" I gagged disgusted. "Put me down!"

"Fine." He grumbled dropping me. I let out a surprised scream and found myself on a bed.

A huff of breath came out of my lips. "Clever."

* * *

Smith had his tools ready and he smirked. "Ready?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Yeah let's get this pain over with." I grunted. He then he went to work. There was a stinging pain making a tiny yelp come from my lips. "I hate that, when the nerves connect like that."

"Oh don't worry, there's worse pain out there." He answered still working. "Hey when your done helping Ed and Al are you gonna head back home?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't know. I don't even know what I'll do after I'm done."

"How about take a break from it all? Live a normal life, like me?" He asked.

"I can't just do that. Once I awoke from the accident and stepped into that examination room I was far from living a normal life. Plus living a normal life means getting married, getting kids, and living with my fears everyday." I whispered wincing at the pain while Smith worked. "I can't do that."

Smith raised an eyebrow. "True. What do you fear by the way?" He asked.

I frowned. "Well, before I continue I should tell you. The way the accident happened really wasn't how it happened. It was ambushed by a gang. I fear them. I'm on their target list, on the top in fact. I'm scared they might find me. And if I do get a family I'm risking the chances of them getting hurt. I never want that to happen."

Smith stopped his work and put a hand on my forehead. "You make it sound like you can't defend yourself. Easy, find them and kill them yourself."

I shook my head. "As much as I want to I couldn't. I don't know where they are, they've probably trained for me, I might not be able to win against them, and I'll risk losing my job."

He frowned. "Tell you what, if you happen to run into that gang whoever saves you I will owe them something. Like you said Equivalent Exchange. If it's a guy then I will approve of them."

"You say that like if it's a guy then I'll fall in love with them instantly." I scoffed.

"No I never said that." Smith scoffed making me smirk.

* * *

When I got my auto-mail fixed up I ran outside and saw Ed and Al sparing. I smiled and leaned my head on the wall. I wish I could join them but I know my stitches will open up again. But it seemed the battle was ending because Ed was on the ground with the smell of defeat. Ed turned to me and smirked. "Hey Athena! How about a round?" Ed asked.

"I would but I can't reopen my stitches, that stupid nurse will hit me upside the head." I muttered the last part annoyed. "But when I get these removed I'll take you on!"

Ed smirked and walked to me. "I'll keep that in mind."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure you will."

_**That Night**_

* * *

I walked into my room and saw Ed sleeping on the couch with his belly out. I chuckled and sat next him. He looked so peaceful and calm when he sleeps. I brushed a bit of his bangs out of his face and smiled. "Sleeping with your belly hanging out again, huh?" I asked in a soft whisper. I sighed with a laugh. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"It seems you care for him Athena." I heard an elderly voice enter making me look up. Pinako.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't you came in." I whispered.

"It's quite alright." She reassured.

I smiled. "He's a handful, Al and I need to watch over him. But I try my best."

Winry came in with Al following behind her, joining in the conversation. "How old are you three now?" Pinako asked.

"I'm 14. Athena and brother are 15." Al answered.

"To think someone as young and small he is, could be used as a human weapon. It's almost funny. Especially watching it sleep." Winry replied with a smile. "And someone as sweet as you could be a weapon too."

"I have my reasons." I answered. "But, we should thank you."

"We're so grateful for you welcoming us like we're family." Al whispered. "He'll never say it but, I'm sure brother feels the same way."

"Don't you worry dear, we knows he feels the same too. He doesn't have to say it." Pinako assured.

I smiled and looked down. "Thank you, both of you." I whispered now turning to see Ed. _'Why does he look so cute when he- Damnit! Knock it off!' _I hissed mentally.

"Well, we should let Athena sleep." Pinako stated starting to walk out.

Al turned to me. "Do you want me to take Brother into his room?"

I shook my head with a smile. "No, it's fine." I reassured. How am I totally calm about this? I mean there's a guy in my room and I'm not begging to let him out! Well I trust Ed and I know he wouldn't do anything harmful to me, even so I could easily kick his ass. But it's my brother I'm worried about... I shivered at the thought.

My brother+Edward= Natural disaster heading my way.

Al and Winry started to walk for the door. Then Winry stopped and turned to me. "I won't tell your brother about this." She assured now leaving me. A blush crept on my cheeks and stared at the door way stunned.

"How did she know?" I asked tilting my head. Then I walked to the door and shut it quietly.

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

Up bright and early with Kaley, Al, Armstrong, Edward, and Pinako saying bye. "Thanks for everything." Ed replied.

"Sure." Pinako spoke.

"It was good to see you again Pinako." I whispered with a sad smile. I was sad to leave again. But duty calls I guess.

"Hey, where's Winry and Smith?" Al asked.

"Resting." Pinako answered. "They were up three nights in row. Want me to wake them?"

"Nah, that's okay. Winry would just nag me." Ed scoffed.

"Smith being waken up after stuff like this is deadly, especially for people my size." I whimpered the last part. Stupid genetics .. Why did they make me so small? Then we headed off but was stopped by Pinako.

"You should come back once and while and have dinner with us." She pointed out making Al, Kaley, and I nod. Anything to get back here I will take. Well anyway other than getting my auto-mail destroyed so I can get hit in the head with a wrench. I'm taking that chance. Not now or ever.

"You want us to go over the mountains just for some dinner?" Ed asked making Pinako smirk.

Kaley gasped and pulled me in front of her. "INCOMING!" She screamed. Then one second later I got hit in the head with wire cutters. She dropped me making me rub my head in pain.

"What the hell?" I whimpered rubbing the top of my head in pain.

"Come give your brother a hug!" Smith screamed still upstairs next to a confused Winry.

"No! You stink and another no for hitting me with a wire cutter!" I screamed. Now I know how Ed feels with that stupid wrench. Ed knew because he gave a stare with a smirk. But yet with a look with worry.

Smith grumbled with his arms crossed like a child. "Come back soon, okay?" Winry asked waving tiredly.

I nodded and gave a tiny smile. "Smith you better hope I'm injured next time you see me or I'll kill you. I'll make your life hell." I hissed turning to Winry. "I'll see you soon." Then we walked off with our heads held high.

* * *

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I'll know I'll wake**_

_**In this dream**_

_**Don't try to fix me**_

_**I'm not broken**_

_**Hello**_

_**I'm the life**_

_**Living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello I'm still here**_

_**All that's left of yesterday**_

_**Hello Evanescence**_

* * *

_I opened my eyes and saw a surgery that was almost identical to my surgery with my auto-mail But the thing was it was. I gulped and toke a step forward peeking my head over the tall girl. I saw Pinako with her tools and that girl was Winry. The boy in surgery was Edward. I gasped and toke a step back. I closed my eyes and winced at the constant screaming. Why am I seeing this? How do I even know what happened? _

_"It's all my fault." I heard a voice start making my eyes shoot open and stare at the scene before me. It was Ed. "Al lost his body and it's all my fault." Ed whimpered making tears now fall down my cheeks. Is that what you really think? Is that what you really believe Edward? Why? He doesn't blame you. But why do you blame yourself? "He can't eat, he can't sleep, he can't feel cold or warmth. He's my little brother and I was supposed to protect him and I didn't." He clutched on the sheets making me cover my mouth to stop any whimpers from escaping my lips. "How can he ever forgive me?"_

_I walked over to the bed with my chin quivering and sat down next to him. "Al isn't the type of boy to resent you for this. Just ask him and I'm sure you'll see." Pinako reassured._

_"No, I'm too afraid. I'm scared of what he'll say." Ed whimpered with what I believe is a tear running down his cheek and down the side of his neck._

_I put a hand on his cheek and cooed him softly, knowing he can't hear, nor see me. "It's okay Ed... I know he doesn't blame you. He never will blame you. There's nothing to be scared of, I promise." I whispered softly._

My eyes shot open and I shot up. Ed, Al, and Kaley gave me a weird look. "Athena? Are you alright?" Ed asked tilting his head.

I stared at him now wanting to cry. Is that what **REALLY** happened? I held back my tears and my sorrowful look with nod. "I'm fine just..." I stopped mid sentence with a sigh. I leaned on the seat. "Just a dream." I told myself. But I didn't believe myself. Why am I seeing that? Why am I seeing their memories?

* * *

_**Chapter 7- Hidden Truths**_


	8. Hidden Truths

After removing my stitches Ed, Al, and I didn't hesitate to run to the library. Only to find it in ashes. I stared at it jaw dropped with my eyelid of my right eye twitching. "Are you kidding me?" I asked. "This so isn't fair!" Ed wasn't to happy either... He screamed that his research was gone in pity and rage. Out of all three of us I think Ed might be taking it harder, I'm just the calm mad. I toke a step into the remains taking the original background in. I'll never see the inside of this library again. Again, so unfair.

"There's nothing left but ashes. Everything is gone." Ed sighed sadly lifting it up letting it crumble to even more ashes.

"Major Armstrong!" A new female voice called out firmly. I turned my head and saw a girl with short brown hair and a man with blond hair with his bangs framing his face, much like Ed's. They were saluting, and in uniform. They're the military. I guess this means new bodyguard... Damnit.

"Ah, 2nd Lt Ross and Sargent Brosh, how do owe you this pleasure?" Armstrong asked.

_'In this place define pleasure.'_

"You've been ordered to head back to Command Center, sir." The woman stated.

"We'll be taking over the watch of the Elric brothers and Miss. Black." The man added.

_'I knew it! I knew it! We __**had**__ to get more bodyguards!'_

"Very well." Armstrong replied closing his eyes. "They're all yours."

"What is this?" Ed complained stretching his arms behind his head. "When I thought I was home free they give me more body guards! This is really getting old!"

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm so far down**_

_**'Creed**_

_**One Last Breath'**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7 Hidden Truth**_

* * *

We were now in a car on our to where ever. Ross, Brosh, and I sat on one side of the car while Ed and Al sat on another. "There was a woman that was well acquainted with the first branch." Ross stated. "Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore." Ross pointed out.

"Well that sounds helpful." Ed grumbled sarcastically.

"I assume we're going to see her?" I asked emotionless.

Brosh stared at Al intensely making Al tilt his head. "Is there something wrong?" Al asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Brosh reassured. "All though if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing that suit of armor?" That question made me shoot my head up and made my face lose it's color.

Al, Ed, and I stared at each other trying to figure out what to say. We could say it's... A hobby. What kind of hobby is that though? No one with a brain smaller than a bean could fall for that! But it the best we can say... I guess... "It's a hobby." Ed, Al, and I answered all at once.

Brosh and Ross turned to face each other now whispering to each other One thing they forgot. I'm right next to them! "A hobby? What kind of freaky hobby is that?" Brosh asked.

"Who are these three anyway?" Ross asked.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the glass. "So, Athena, Al. It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" Ed asked now trying to make things less awkward.

"Uh... Yeah it is." I answered.

"Oh yeah... It's gorgeous." Al replied awkwardly.

* * *

**_Later_**

When we opened the door there where piles of books and all over, making tall walls that probably reached the ceiling. Ed, Al, Ross, Brosh, and I stared into the room shock. "How... Does someone own this many books?" I asked nervously.

"There's gotta be a million of them." Ed gaped.

We toke a step in making sure not to step on any books which was impossible Really impossible There we're everywhere! When I mean everywhere I mean **EVERYWHERE!** "How can someone live in this place?" Brosh asked.

"Miss. Sheska? Are you here?" Ross asked.

I was honestly to scared to speak. Hell, to scared to breathe. I was worried if I spoke the books would fall and I would be buried and never found. "Is someone there?" I heard a tiny voice ask.

"Huh?" I asked now flinching. But no books caved in on me. Thank goodness.

"Please help me!" The voice called out.

I peaked over one of the walls and saw a pile of books and a hand popping out with glasses hanging off her pinkie. "Ed... Al..." I whispered.

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

"There's someone under there!" I screamed not even caring if the books would fall on top of me. Now that caused us to run to the pie and dig the poor girl out. After what probably toke and hour or so we got a girl with brown hair and green eyes out of the was apologizing nonstop and bowing her head in shame. Kinda like how I would bow my head if something embarrassing happened. I turned to Ed who had a book on his head. I chuckled and pulled the book of his head.

"So are you Sheska?" Ed asked giving me a tiny glance then going back to Sheska.

"Yes." She answered.

"And you used to work at the library?" Ed asked.

_'Considering all the books she has I wouldn't even be shocked.'_

Her face then became bright and happy at the word library "Oh the library I've loved to read ever since I was a little girl! That job was heaven!" She chirped happily. I could picture in her mind there were little angels and butterflies flying around. What? I used to think like that. I stared at her blankly then her look went pained. "But I forgot that I was supposed to be working but all I ever did was read. So they fired me." She explained. "If I don't find another job then I'll never be able to move my poor elderly mother into a better hospital." Okay I admit it. She has my sympathy.

"Um... Sheska... There was something we wanted to ask of you." I stated making her stop her blubbering.

"Yes?" She asked now quietly.

"Do you remember seeing any research that belonged to someone named Tim Marcoh?" Ed asked. This made her repeat his name to herself with her finger on her chin.

"Oh yes of course! I remember now!" She chirped.

"Really?" Ed and I asked happily all at once. We stopped and gave each other a glance then quickly turning away.

"Yes! I'm absolutely positive. There was some hand written notes stuffed in a case where they didn't belong." She chirped.

"The notes really were there after all!" Ed replied. But our expression went sad and I crawled into my corner.

"But that means they got burned down with all the other books in there." I whimpered sadly.

"Did you want to read them? Is that why you guys are asking?" Sheska asked.

"Yeah." Ed breathed out as we both stood up. "But they're nothing but ashes." With that said and done we started to walking out.

"Sorry to bother you." Al apologized now following Ed and I.

"I remember everything that was in them. Would that help?" She asked making me stop in my tracks. She remembers all that? I wanna remember things like that. Then I could count how many times Smith beat me up with his wire cutters. I could get him back. But that's beside the point. Ed, Al, and I ran back to her staring at her in shock. "It's just how I am. I'm able to remember all the content of all the books I've ever read." She replied.

Al, Ed and I celebrated with our hopes high. "Thank you bookworm!" Ed screamed happily. "Your my hero!"

"Uh... Your welcome?" Sheska replied now a little unsure.

* * *

_**A few days later**_

Sheska pulled out piles of written out papers making me blink furiously She did this in five days. I'm impressed. I used to write a lot but wow! We stared at them in awe. "Sorry five days is a long time to wait but it was a lot to write down." She chirped.

"Amazing..." I trailed off.

"Unbelievable, there are some amazing people in this world." Al whispered.

"Are these really Doctor Marcoh's notes?" Ed asked.

"They sure are! Take a look at them! Written by Tim Marcoh! 1000 easy recipes!" Sheska chirped.

Ed and I stared at the papers intensively. Hiding the secret in a recipe, that's clever. "Did we come all this way for a cook book?" Ross asked.

"What made you think this was an important document?" Brosh asked raising an eyebrow.

Sheska frowned. "Is it not what your looking for?"

"Are you absolutely sure this is a flawless reproduction of the Doctor's notes?" I asked turning to her.

"100% positive!" Sheska answered.

"Then thank you." Ed replied. "Your incredible!" Now turning to me he smirked. "Now lets get these to the library!" He replied.

I started to pick up two piles of the papers soon stopped by Brosh. "Are you sure you can carry all of that?" He asked.

I nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Wow, your pretty strong..._For a girl..."_ He whispered the last part. Ed and I caught the last part. His face went pale while mine went red.

**"Say that again and I'll put you in the hospital for the rest of your life!"** I screamed with a dark glare pointing at Brosh.

Brosh shook in fear. "Athena... Calm down." Ed reassured.

I blinked furiously and turned to Ed. "Okay!" I chirped. "By the way, don't you need to pay Sheska for her help?"

"Oh yeah." Ed answered now pulling out his notebook and writing an amount.

I looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Aww Ed!" I hugged him from behind putting the notes at my feet. "That's sweet."

"Yeah..." Ed replied with his cheeks turning a tiny pink. I smiled and pulled away. He handed Ross the amount and his pocket watch. "This is my registration number and my pocket watch for ID. Withdraw this amount from my annual research grants and make sure Sheska gets it." He told Ross before walking out.

"Thank's again!" I chirped now leaving with Ed.

* * *

**At the Library**

"I don't understand! These are cook books. What do they possibly have to do with Alchemy?" Brosh asked.

"Alchemy is a all powerful art. It's dangerous if it's miss used." Ed pointed out. "In order to prevent that, alchemic research is always encrypted. These are designed to look like recipes to the average person, but they're actually advanced alchemical notes. Only the alchemist who originally wrote them can understand."

"Exactly." I acknowledged.

"If they're so heavily encrypted, then how are you going to be able to decipher them?" Brosh asked.

"Well it won't be easy. We just need to use all our alchemical knowledge." I chirped tapping on my temple with a finger.

"That sounds really complicated." Brosh groaned.

Ed gasped at the notes and call Al and I over. "There's a section in here on Green Tea!"

"No way!" I excitedly yelled running over to him and looking over his shoulder. I smiled and turned to him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, it might be a reference to the Green Lion." Ed answered.

* * *

**_A few LONG hours later_**

"Why does this have to be so hard!?" I complained. Maybe Kaley could help... Nah she probably couldn't. The way she acts I'm surprised she knows how plants grow.

"Brother? Maybe we should ask about this directly." Al groaned.

That made Ed's head perk up in anger and annoyance. "No way! That would be admitting defeat!" Ed rejected.

"Oh so it's a contest now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I heard a familiar voice ask. We turned our heads and saw Sheska.

"Hi Sheska." I greeted tiredly as she bowed.

"Thanks to the money you gave me, I was able to my mother into a better hospital. I really appreciate it." Sheska thanked.

"Nah, it was no big deal really." Ed reassured.

"Have you had any luck deciphering it so far?" Sheska asked.

I gave an embarrassed laugh. "No..." I whimpered.

"Have you found another job yet?" Al asked turning to Sheska.

She looked ashamed which answered my question. Remind me to never bring that up. "Anyway you two made me feel better. It's nice to know even a pathetic mess like me can help out some times." Sheska replied. "So thanks for that as well."

"Your not a pathetic mess." Al reassured. Al's answer made Sheska gasp. "I think the dedication for reading is a talent all on it's own. A besides that your memory is incredible. You should have more faith in yourself."

Sheska gave Al a thankful smile. "Thank you Al." She chirped.

**"YO!"** I heard a familiar voice call out.

It was Hughes. "Hey Hughes!" I greeted with a smile.

"What gives Ed! I told you to give me a shout next time you were in Central!" Hughes reminded in a questioning tone.

"Something big came up." I answered. "So we apologize for that."

"We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately. We're still working on the Tucker/Chimera situation settled." Hughes stated. Ed and I winced. Yeah, still not recovered from that. "Sorry I guess that brings back some unpleasant memories." Hughes pulled up a chair and sat in front of Ed. "Anyway, as if things weren't bad enough for us already, the First Branch had to burn down in the middle of all this."

"Sound's like you have your hands full." I scoffed.

"It's a big problem. All our case records were still stored in the stags of that location. Trying to work without them hasn't been a picnic I'll tell you that." Hughes complained. My eyes went wide like Ed's so I knew we had the same thoughts. Al, Ed, and I turned to Sheska. Hughes's eyes followed ours.

"Hey Lt I think we may have the person who can help." I answered with a smile.

"Well I have read the military criminal case records and I do remember them all." Sheska trailed off.

"That's all I needed to hear lady! Your hired! My office pays well so don't worry!" Hughes yelled happily.

"You mean you want me to-?" She asked stopping mid sentence. "Oh thank you so much. I'll have faith just like you told me too! Thank you! Thank you!" Sheska chirped now being dragged off by Hughes.

"She may not be thanking us for long." Ed answered with a smile.

"Ain't that the truth." I answered.

Ed now sighed putting his head back on the table. "How did you put it again, Al? "I think dedication is a talent all on its own"? Very smooth, little brother, very smooth!" Ed recited.

"Well... it's something I always think whenever I see a certain someone I know." Al pointed out.

"In that case, a certain someone should hurry up and get back to work, or you're gonna have to come up with a new motivational phrase!" Ed answered now digging back into the notes.

_**10 days later**_

I grasped my wrist annoyed. God it hurt. Then I looked over the notes and my eyes met a sentence I will never forget. My eyes went wide and I felt as if I was about to pass out. I fell off the chair bringing it down with me. Ed and Al turned to me confused. "What's up Athena?" Ed asked.

"Ed..." I whispered fearfully. "I think I cracked it..."

"Really?" Al asked in shock.

"Yeah... But it's not as good as you think. It's much worse. Don't believe me? Check it out yourself." I murmured breathlessly. Ed grabbed the notes with his eyes going wide as each second passed. 'Oh great here go...'

"To hell with it!" Ed screamed now throwing papers and practically trashing the place. I winced at each thing thrown. Al looked at it and he was upset. But Ed's fit of rage was probably worse then how I would handle it. Back to my corner. Only this time my back faced the wall.

"What did you guys do to this place?" Brosh asked walking in with Ross. His expression was worried.

"Don't get angry because you can't crack it. Throwing things won't help." Ross stated.

"We DID crack it." I corrected emotionless.

They gasped. "We cracked the code and decrepit the notes." Al answered.

"Really you did?!" Brosh asked happily. "That's a good thing right?"

Ed punched the ground. "There's nothing good about this damnit! This is the devil's research. It should've been destroyed." Ed gritted between his teeth. He now had his hand clawing his forehead. "Dr Marcoh was right, it's evil."

"What's so evil about it?" Brosh asked.

"This main ingredient of the Philosopher's stone is..." Ed stared.

"Is human life." I finished.

They gasped in unison. "In order to manufacture a single stone you have to make multiple human sacrifices." Ed explained.

"How could the military authorize to research something so terrible?" Brosh asked.

"I can't believe it. How awful." Ross whispered.

"That I don't know." I gritted. "But do us a favor. Do not mention this to anyone."

"But-" Brosh started.

"Please." Ed interpreted. "Just pretend you didn't hear any of it."

_**Sometime later**_

_**Samantha's POV**_

Kaley, Ross, Brosh, Armstrong, and I were in the lobby of the hotel talking about the whereabouts of Edward, Athena, and Alphonse. "They're locked up in their rooms again?" I moaned annoyed.

"Yep. The last time I tired to get Athena out this is what she left me with:" Kaley started pulling up her sleeve and there were scratches on her wrists and bruises "And she keeps her blinds closed so she hasn't gotten sunlight either. As far as I know she's neglecting herself from the boys as well." Kaley answered rolling her sleeve down.

"They haven't been eating either." Ross added.

"It seems they've put their energy to find these notes." Armstrong said.

"Probably." I muttered.

"Athena refuses to talk about it. At times I have to break the door down." Kaley hissed.

Then I heard Ross and Brosh talking to themselves but I didn't catch their words. "What was that?" Armstrong asked.

They raised their hands. "Oh it was nothing sir!" They both reassured unsure themselves.

I raised and eyebrow and Armstrong took off his shirt. **"BEHAVIOR IS MOST SUSPICIOUS!" **Armstrong and I screamed.

"Yeah if you don't wanna die... Then tell us." Kaley pointed out.

_**Athena's POV**_

Another memory... Another painful memory I'm forced to watch. It's been going on all day. Kaley tried to get me out of the room and I got her pretty good. I gulped and opened the door to my room and heard Ed and Al talking. I crept in the hall listening in on the conversation.

"You know, we try so hard to try and grasp the truth but it slips away... And now that we've finally caught it, it turns out that it's too dangerous to hold. I'm starting to think this is God's special way of torturing people who've committed taboos. And we've dragged Athena into this torture." Ed explained. He said the last part sadly. A tear dropped from my cheek. "I wonder if this will be this way our whole lives." There was a silence that was overwhelming. After a bit Ed broke the ice. "Athena... I know your in here."

A huff of air escaped my lips and I stepped in.

"You know Al... There is something I've been wanting to ask for a while. I guess I've been to afraid to say it." Ed whispered. I knew it was already. How long this go? All the pain and sadness? The guilt and false blame? I feel like I'm in a void... A never ending void that just fills me with more pain. The point of no return.

Al's armor shifted. "What?"

"I-"

Edward was now interrupted by a loud banging on the door. I jolted up and stared at the door. "Elric brothers and Miss. Frost I know your in there! Open up! This is the Major!" A deep voice ordered. If that door opens I'll die!

"Great. What do we do?" I asked sitting next to Ed.

"We ignore him that's what." Ed answered.

The door was busted down with Armstrong holding the door with Sam, Kaley, Ross, and Brosh behind him. "We know what it said!" Armstrong and Sam screamed. Okay... Panic mode is now activated. Al, Ed, and I screamed in fear. **"HOW TRAGIC! TO THINK THE LEGEND OF THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE HOLDS A TERRIBLE SECRET!" **Armstrong screamed while crying.

Ed and I turned to our bodyguards with a furious look. **"YOU!" **I growled lowly.

"We're really sorry." Ross apologized nervously.

"It's kinda hard to keep quiet about it when they're the ones asking." Brosh pointed out.

"That still doesn't change the fact you told them!" I screamed.

"Okay Athena lets be rational." Kaley cooed putting a hand on my shoulder.

Before I could scream at her and tell her that I was being rational Ed spoke. "The truth..."He whispered.

"Huh?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Do you remember what Doctor Marcoh said at the station?" Ed asked.

"That maybe 'we can find the truth hidden within the truth'..." I recalled.

"I didn't have a clue what he was talking out then but now I might have a clue." Ed stated.

"I'm listening." I stated.

"It's the same with Alchemic notes, What you see on the surface it the portion of the truth. There's still more to find here, there has to be." Ed stated.

I shut the doors and turned on the light. I winced but quickly recovered. Armstrong pulled out a map and put it on the table so we could all see. "Currently, there are four alchemic research laboratory; We could start with that one," Sam stated pointing at the Third Lab. "It's the most suspected. Marcoh did work in there after all."

"We've been to the Labs and they weren't doing remarkable researches." I answered. I looked around and something caught my eye.

"Here." Ed pointed to the 5th lab that was crossed out. "What's this building used for?"

"It was designed for the 5th Laboratory but it's not in use." Ross explained. "The building isn't structurally sound so it's off limits."

"It's there." I answered.

"How can you tell?" Kaley asked.

"It's right next to a prison, they're using criminals to make the stone." I stated. Ross and Kaley looked like they were about to puke at the thought.

"Don't look at us like that; We don't like talking about this more than you." Ed stated.

"Criminals from other jurisdictions could be used." Al added.

"Now that makes me wonder if the government is involved at all." Kaley said talking to herself.

"Why am I getting the feeling we're getting involved with something really dangerous here?" Ross asked.

"That's kinda why we told you not to say anything!" I screamed still pissed.

"Your still mad at them aren't you?" Kaley asked.

"The hell I am." I grumbled.

Armstrong rolled up the map and walked to the door with Sam. "This has the potential to becoming a political nightmare. We'll look into what we talking about tonight." Armstrong stated. "In the mean time officers, speak of this to no one."

"Sir!" Brosh and Ross saluted.

"As for you three!" Sam pointed out, referring to Al, Ed, and I. "Behave yourselves. We know you were planing on sneaking into that building and poking your noses in there, now were you? Kaley I shouldn't even talk to you about this."

"We weren't! We promise!" Ed, Al, and I stated shaking our heads and holding our hands up.

_**Later that night**_

"A guard posted at a unused building, so not suspicious." I sarcastically scoffed. "Wonder what they're hiding."

"We could make our way in." Ed stated.

"They would notice the light from the transmuted reaction." Al stated.

"In that case..." Ed trailed off as Al cupped his hands together and hoisted Ed and I up. After getting on the other side. The door had barbed wire and was blockaded. "They're not taking any chances are they?"

I looked around and saw a vent. "Hey guys, check it." I pointed out the vent making Ed smirk. Al got the vent filter out and let Ed and I climb on his shoulders.

"Al you have to wait here." Ed stated.

"You two are going on your own?" Al asked.

"If we're going in or not your to big to get through here." Ed stated crawling in with me following.

"Sorry Al." I whispered before crawling in.

* * *

_**5 minutes later**_

"Damn, it's tighter in here than I thought. I couldn't get this far if I was normal sized. Luckily I got a smaller body." Ed stated making my eyes go wide.

"Ed..."

**"OH NO! I JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"** Ed screamed.

I groaned. "Really?" I asked. He kept on ranting about this which made my worries come true. Only one way to stop this now. I grabbed Ed's right ankle and bit it hard.

He froze and screamed in pain. **"ATHENA! WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"** Ed screamed.

"Dunno... If we started listing reasons we would be here all night. But no matter we have to continue." I answered.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I'll know I'll wake_

_In this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I'm the life_

_Living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

_Hello Evanescence_

_Chapter 8 The 5th Labortory_


	9. Author's note (Very important!)

I apologize if you thought this was an update but there has been a change in how this story will be posted. This story has been updated once every week of Saturday or early Sunday morning. But due to the second book in The Endless Farewells series I had to make a new schedule for updates. This story will be updated every other week. So here's how it will look.

Friendship Bonds

Frosted Fire Alchemist

Friendship Bonds

Frosted Fire Alchemist

So I'm sorry I wish I could update twice a week but for me it's not possible. If Friendship Bonds ends before Frosted Fire Alchemist then it will go back to it's once a week schedule. So yeah... Thank you and I'm sorry for the unusual change.

Also I would like it if you looked at Endless Farewells and Friendship bonds. It would be greatly appreciated.


	10. 5th Laboratory

**_Samantha's POV_**

I toke one step past the two body guards and then instantly got a wave of suspension. "It's quiet..." I whispered.

"Huh?" Brosh asked.

My eyes narrowed at the door they guarded. "Too quiet... Knowing Kaley's in there we might have heard Athena deny something by now. May I check the room?" I asked putting my hand on the door knob.

Ross then nodded making me open the door. I saw a rope tied to one of the bed frames with it leading outside. The brothers and the silver haired girl was gone. The only person that remained was Kaley sleeping on the bed farthest to the window. _"Yummy cake sandwiches..."_ Kaley mumbled hugging her pillow.

My teeth were gritted together and I glared at the window. "We've been played..." I hissed with Ross as they walked in. "I knew it was too quiet in here. I told you so!"

Brosh cried in fear. "Armstrong will take his shirt off again and yell at us!" Brosh whined.

"Those brats are going to pay! Did they even think about how this makes us look?" Ross snarled lowly.

Then realization kicked my ass for a second. Then I thought about how my brother would react! "Oh my god! My brother! He's gonna kill me whenever he finds out!" I screamed crying to myself.

_"Quit it Bunny man you'll make me cry..."_ Kaley mumbled again in her sleep. Did she know about this too. If she did then she would have followed them.

"Let's go Sergeant." Ross ordered walking to the door.

"Where?" Brosh asked.

"Where do you think genius? Fifth Laboratory." I answered rather pissed.

**_I'm looking down now that it's over_**

**_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_**

**_I thought I found the road to somewhere_**

**_Somewhere in His grace_**

**_I cried out heaven save me_**

**_But I'm down to one last breath_**

**_And with it let me say_**

**_Let me say_**

**_Hold me now_**

**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_**

**_maybe six feet_**

**_Ain't so far down_**

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm so far down**_

_**'Creed**_

_**One Last Breath'**_

_**Chapter 8- Fifth Laboratory**_

_**Athena's POV**_

I stepped into a room and saw a transmutation circle marked on the ground with a beam in the middle. "My ankle still hurts Athena." Ed complained.

"At least I got out of your rant. If I didn't you would have kicked me in the face and I would have done worse then bite your ankle." I answered annoyed. Then I noticed that some of the smaller circles had blood stained on it. They must have made stones here.

"What is all this?" Ed asked.

"It's probably what they used to transmute a Philosopher Stone." I answered.

"Yes, that's right." A new and hallow voice stated. I turned to an armored man with a sword in hand walking forward. "Look I don't know who you two are but you guys figured out a lot just by looking at a transmutation circle."

"We're just that skilled." I answered. 'That and Dad taught me...'

"Who are you pal?" Ed asked.

"I'm the one who guards this place from curious brats." He answered. "For the moment let's just say my name in Number 48." He stopped in front of us. Of course the guy wants to challenge us. Not surprised. "And believe me I'm not your pal. My orders are to dispose of anyone who come in here and pokes his nose into some where it doesn't belong."

I smirked. "Good to know."

"Try not to take it personally kids." 48 spoke.

"Alright I won't." Ed answered. We both clapped our hands and turned our auto-mail into a blade. "You try not to take it personally when these 'kids' kicks your ass!"

"You two are Alchemist's are you?" He asked. He then zoomed forward making our eyes go wide. How did he get from there, to in front of our face? "Then let's see what you two got!" He then swung his sword making Ed and I duck quickly. Then he attacked us again only to hit our auto-mail. "Prosthetic arm, huh? No matter, my sword can cut into steel as well as flesh!" He yelled pulling his sword up. He threw another attack at us. I blocked it gritting my teeth tightly. I then threw his blade off and the three of us started our deadly dance.

Ed kicked the guy in the gut only to hear a echo. Our eyes went wide. He was hallow inside. Just like Al. "My, my, what's this? I'm going out on a limb and say your hallow inside." Ed stated.

"Your the observant one aren't you?" 48 asked.

"I can tell by the sound. I spar with someone like you all the time." Ed pointed out.

"So there are people like me outside too? That's surprising." 48 muttered.

"Yeah it makes me sick." Ed stated. "To think there's more than one idiot in the world who came up with the brilliant idea of bounding a dis-bodied soul to a suit of armor."

"Hm, perhaps I should introduce myself again. 48 was the number I was assigned when I was on death row. But when I had a body I was known as the Slicer." He stated. "I was a masked murderer you see."

"So you were slated for execution?" I asked putting my left hand on my hip.

"Tell me something then. Are they using condemned prisoners like you to create Philosopher stones here?" Ed asked.

"Well I can't tell you, it's not in my area. They simply recognized my skills, gave me this body and entrusted me as a guard dog."

"That's very interesting. And I assume they gave you a seal?" I asked.

"Yes." The Slicer started now pulling off his cloth and pulling up the helmet to show us the seal. "It's right here. If you destroy this then the fight is yours."

I smirked. He made this fight easier on us. Showing us hit weak spot. "That's awfully considerate, showing us your weak spot." Ed noted.

"I like giving myself a challenge." He stated.

Ed smirked. "Well if your in such a giving mood then how about this? Why not just let us go?" Ed asked.

The armor closed his helmet. "Nice try kid. What kind of masked murderer would I be if I let my prey get away so easily? Now let's fight!"

We charged at each other with our blades ready. There was a popping noise in Ed's auto-mail making me turn to him. Something happened. Damnit... Slicer was about to strike at Ed making me block the attack. He then attacked making me pull Ed out of the way. We have to end this quick or Smith and Winry will have both of our heads.

He then kicked me sending me to the ground. He was about to stab me only to have me rolling out of the way. I then jumped up now feeling pain in my left shoulder. Blood gushed from my wound making me grunt.

He now had Ed cornered. Ed dodged his attacks and the last one he rolled out of the way landing on his butt. There was now blood trickling down his face making me glare at Slicer.

"What cute little monkeys." Slicer admired.

Ed now got annoyed. "Who are you calling little?"

"Ed he didn't mean it like that."

"Calling you a midget if he's calling me small." Ed pointed out.

**"IT'S GENETICS! GET IT RIGHT!"** I screamed now getting annoyed. Thank's a lot mother.

Slicer laughed. "It's been too long since I've had prey that was worth hunting." He then pulled his blade out of the ground. "Your tired and wounded now. You won't last much longer. Right about now my companion should be finishing off your partner you left outside."

"This companion, is he strong?" I asked.

"Yes he is." Slicer muttered. "He isn't as strong as I am though."

Ed then started to laugh. I smiled now standing up with Ed. "If that's the case I don't need to worry. You see we've been sparing partners for a long time. And I still haven't beaten him." Ed answered with a smirk. I then pulled my hair out of it's ponytail now letting silver strands of hair fall down to my back.

"Your brother is that good is he?" Slicer asked. "Looks like I have to hurry up and defeat you two so I can take care of him."

I looked around and then stopped and beamed. **"KALEY AL! DO IT NOW!"** I screamed.

The Slicer turned his head in my direction. "What?" He asked. Ed then used the opportunity I created to cut off his helmet. "That was dirty!"

"There's no such thing as dirty in a fight!" Ed countered. When his feet hit the ground we put our blade away back into our auto-mail. "Nice work Athena."

"Should say the same for you." I stated as we walked to the helmet.

"What's the matter? You haven't destroyed the blood seal yet. Are you going to or not?" Slicer asked as Ed picked him up.

"There's something we need to ask you." I stated.

"The Philosopher stone?" Slicer asked.

"Yeah. Tell us everything you know about it." Ed ordered.

"Sorry can't tell you." Slicer pointed out.

"You promised. We beat you fair and square." I groaned.

"Sorry but you haven't beaten me." Slicer pointed out. I turned my head and saw the body of the armor come to life about to attack.

"Ed!" I screamed now blocking the armor's attack with my auto-mail He then toke a step back making me stumble. He grabbed my left arm now bringing my torso into his blade. I let out a scream. He then threw me to the farthest pillar when I twirled in the air and hit my head on the surface hard. The taste of blood now washed over.

"Athena!" Ed called out. I winced as I lifted my head up.

"I forgot to mention something about the Slicer." The helmet replied.

"The murders were actually done by brothers." The body stated.

"A independent head and body! That's a dirty trick!" Ed shouted outraged.

"Now weren't you the one who said there isn't a such thing as dirty in a fight?" The helmet recalled.

"Are you ready? Round two is about to begin short stuff. This time you don't have your girlfriend to help you." The body now stated getting into a stance.

I winced now holding my wound. "I'm sorry I can't help you in this one." I whimpered closing my eyes. Then I felt someone land on top of me. I opened my eyes and there was Ed. "Get off me!" I whined. "Your squeezing me dry!"

Ed climbed off of me and lifted me up. "Are you alright?"

"If you call bleeding out alright then I'm having a magically time." I grunted. "You should worry about yourself more often." The armor was charging at us. Ed then sat in front of me protectively I then shut my eyes tightly. All I heard was a clap and a clank of armor. My eyes shot open and saw the armor cut in half in front of us. Ed sat back down holding his wound.

"You reminded me of someone I don't like. And now I've done exactly what he did." Ed stated. now pulling my head in his lap. I winced at the movement. I knew who he was talking about from the get go.

The top half of the armor now started to wiggle and rant on how we did a bad thing. "It's wiggling! That's freaky!" We both screamed. I'm surprised I still had enough energy to scream that.

"As much as I hate to admit it we lost." The helmet assured.

"Please don't tell us your three brothers." I whined.

"No, no." The top reassured.

"Come on boy you've won! Hurry up and destroy us." The helmet ordered.

"No. I'm not a murderer." Ed stated.

"With bodies like these are we really even people?" The helmet asked.

"We consider you people wither you have physical bodies or not. If we didn't then we didn't think our friend was real either." I stated.

"I know my brother is a real human being that means you guys are human too. I'm not taking away the life of another person." Ed stated.

The armor laughed. "My brother and I have been lying, cheating, stealing, and killing for as long as I can remember And now that we're in this suit of armor, we're being treated like people for the first time. Don't you see the irony? For that kids, as a parting gift. I'll tell you everything; I'll tell you who made the Philosopher Stone and who ordered us to guard this place." The helmet spoke. Before another word was spoken a spear went through the helmet. I gasped my eyes went wide.

"My, my that was a close call. Number Forty-Eight, you should know better than to talk about things that don't concern you." A woman with black hair and a tattoo on her chest. With it said and done she snapped the helmet in half. I winced. A man with green palm tree like hair came into sight. And he had a firm grip on a girl with red hair and red eyes.

"Well, well, would you look at that...What's the Fullmetal and Frosted Fire pipsqueaks doing here?" The man(?) asked.

"Such troublesome children. How did you two find out about this place?" The black haired woman asked.

The top half of the armor yelled out for his brother only to get stabbed by the green haired man. "Quit your pathetic blubbering, you idiot! You were trying to kill one of our most important sacrifices. Do you understand me?! You could've messed up the entire plan! What would we have done then?! Huh?!" Ed and I looked horrified. I shut my eyes tight letting out a tiny whimper. I then felt someone grab my sleeve and pull me up. I opened my eyes and saw the green haired guy holding me with a blade to my neck.

"Tell me who you people are...What plan are you talking about?...What do you mean when you say important sacrifice'? And let her go!" Ed ordered.

"Oh, my...The pipsqueak's raring to go- I think I made it angry!" He pointed out.

"Don't call me pipsqueak again!" Ed hissed.

"Then what would you prefer?... Eh, pipsqueak?" The boy asked.

Ed then kicked the boy which he dodged. "Whoa now, there's no need to fight here. Someone could get hurt, you know." The boy stated referring to me. Then I felt pain go into my wound making me let out yelp. My eyes were tightly shut which were threatening to release tears.

"This is a fight you started, leave her out of this! So come on!" Ed screamed now clapping his hand together only to have it fall down limp. No. Just no.

"Technical difficulties?" The woman asked.

Ed screamed. I when then thrown to the side. "Lucky me!" the boy screamed before slugging Ed in the stomach.

"Ed!" I screamed. Then I felt nudging on my back. I turned my head and saw the red headed girl. I sat up and tore the cloth off her mouth. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Hate- No Red." She corrected.

"Who are they?" I asked.

She looked around. "Right now isn't the best time to talk. As soon as we get out I'll explain everything." She whispered as I untied the ropes.

"Good plan. I think I might be able to-" I started but was stopped by a pain in my wound again. I screamed again now seeing my vision go blurry. There was a black spear in my wound.

"You should be ashamed. Talking to a traitor like that." The woman spoke.

"Run..." I whimpered. The red head ran out of the room not even turning back.

"There she goes." The woman hissed pulling the spear upwards. I screamed as the pain grew worst. "I guess you won't be getting off easy." She then pulled it back down and tore it out of my flesh. I let one last scream before falling to the ground. I tired to force myself to keep my eyes opened but that failed. I gave in to the darkness.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I'll know I'll wake_

_In this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I'm the life_

_Living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

_Hello Evanescence_

_Chapter 9- Created Feelings_


	11. Created Feelings

Just FYI, this chapter will be very weird. It's going to jump into different POV's such as, Kaley, Ed, Sam, and Athena. These point of view changes will pop up at different times. So yeah just note before this chapter starts.  
~The FantasyNinja26~

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm so far down**_

_**'Creed**_

_**One Last Breath'**_

_**Chapter 9- Created Feelings**_

_**Kaley's POV**_

Well Ed could now finally sit his butt up and Ross, Brosh, and Sam are now giving him the same lecture they gave Al. But his was a bit more entertaining to watch. "Looks like you can sit up now shortie." I scoffed.

His look became more irritated. Great way to wake up. Me sitting there with a smile on my face and calling you short! The wonders. "What happened with the 5th Laboratory?" Ed asked changing the subject before going into his rant.

"Well it... Umm..." Brosh trailed off.

Brosh and Ross shrugged. "Some one blew up the building and there's nothing left but rumble." Ross finished.

"Damnit!" Ed cursed looking up and setting his hand on his forehead. "You mean they wiped out everything!?" He then held his wound in pain. "That didn't feel good... This isn't fair! Do you know how I close I was to finding the truth? There isn't time for me to by lying around in the hospital!"

I looked at Sam with a nod. She then nodded to Ross and Brosh. They then stood up straight with a stern look. "Fullmetal Alchemist, sir!" They exclaimed. I held back my laughter because I knew what was coming. "We do apologize in advance for this!"

"Huh?" Ed asked confused.

Then Ross slapped Ed making a chuckle come out of the side of my mouth. I love this. Sam's look was solid and uninfected. She seemed to be built for the military. But Ross's face showed a bit of anger. Ed look dumbfounded with a red mark rising on his cheek. "You acted like a selfish child! You only escaped with your life because you were lucky!" She exclaimed. She then cooled down and her gaze went soft. "You don't have to do everything on your own, you know. You can lean on other people. Like us. Not all adults are the enemies, you can trust us."

After a second of silence the trio stood straight again. "That's all!" They exclaimed at once. Ed now looked confused. "Please forgive our abusive words and conduct, sir. It will not happen again!"

"No your right. I should be the one apologizing." Ed stated.

"My punishment... For slapping you?" Ross asked.

"Huh? Nothing, I had it coming." Ed reassured.

Brosh and Ross sighed of relief as if they were holding their breath. While Sam just dropped her shoulders. She seemed uninfected unlike these two.

"What's got you two so scared of me?" Ed asked.

"You see State Alchemist's carry a ranking that is like a majors." Sam pointed out look at the clock on the wall impatiently. Brosh nodded with his terrified look.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't get certification so people could kiss up to me. You don't have to talk to me like a high ranked officer." Ed reassured.

Ross and Brosh got the look on their faces as if someone told them something they didn't know. Oh wait it just happened. My bad. "Really? Oh." Ross smiled.

"I guess we were scared of the little brat for nothing!" Brosh pointed out.

I burst out laughing when Brosh said that. Ed's look became dark for a minute before he blinked back into reality. "Where's Alphonse? I haven't seen them."

Sam and I got a look of amusement. "Al got his own lecture and well..." I stated trailing off.

"I was the one who did the slapping." Brosh answered holding up his throbbing and red hand.

Sam, Ed, and I started to laugh. Ed then stopped quickly. "What about Athena? Where is she?" Ed asked. His tone was now hard and very serious.

Sam look to me. "Do you want to tell him or do I have to?" She asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Her condition is bad. She's down the hall on the right, but she hasn't woken up yet. Smith is on his way to check up on her. We don't know if her condition will get better or worse." I answered sadly.

Ed looked down sadly. "Oh..."

I glared at him. "You say and what I think you gonna say and I'll hit you upside the head." I hissed lowly.

"I almost forgot I have even less pleasant lecture in store for me today." Ed shuddered.

"Winry." I answered bluntly.

* * *

"Athena and I were in a really rough fight." Ed explained.

**"YOU DID IT AGAIN MORON!? HOW COULD YOU TREAT MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL LIKE THAT, ALCHEMY FREAK!?"** Winry asked. I could hear that... Clearly. And I was sitting next to Ed. I winced and pulled my head away as Ed pulled the phone away from his ear.

After a bit he pulled the phone back to his ear. "Hello Winry, you there? Hello?" He asked with a scared expression.

Now back to barely able to hear the conversation. After Ed gave her directions he stood up. "You seem like your in a good mood today. I thought you were going to... You know what never mind." He restated. After his farewells he set the phone back on it's holder.

"Aww was that your girlfriend?" Brosh asked.

**"MY GIRLFRIEND! NO WAY!"** Ed objected reopening the wound.

"Yeah, Athena is Ed's girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Wait. Huh?!" Ed asked now realizing what he had said. He blushed a crimson. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Uh, huh._ Sure~_..." I sang with a smirk.

Brosh laughed along with me. My job is to make fun of Athena and Ed. That and laugh at Ed's stupid reactions. Ed was now in his wheelchair now being taken to Athena's room. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. When I was your age I had a different girlfriend every week."

"Player." I scoffed under my breath.

We then stopped in our tracks and turned to a dark hall way which Al was in. "Hey! Al! What are you doing in that dark hall way alone?" I asked in a chirpy tone.

Al looked up to me and Ed. "Brother... Kaley..."

"You know you can come into room, right?" Ed asked.

Then the three of us had a stare off. None of us said a work then Al broke that ice. "I'll be there in a while. Go ahead." Al reassured.

I beamed. "Okay! I'll see you around!" I then followed Brosh and Ed to Athena's room.

**_Ed's POV_**

When Brosh stopped the wheel chair in front of Athena's bed I could get a good look of her. Stitches and staples poked from under the red blood stained bandage. Athena looked calm with her eyes closed delicately Her silver hair was down and not in the normal ponytail. Her lips were slightly parted breathing softly. I studied every feature as if this was going to be the last time I ever see her.

"Well... We'll give you a bit of time." Brosh stated pulling Kaley out with him.

I watched them leave and close the door behind them. I turned back to Athena and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Athena. If I was more careful, this would have never happened." I whispered sadly. I toke her right hand and held it tightly. "If I didn't drag you into all of this you wouldn't be in this hospital bed right now. I'm sorry Athena." I then set my forehead on her hand shutting my eyes tightly. I just want her to wake up so I could see her smiling face again. "Don't you dare die on me, Athena Frost."

Kaley came in a second later with Brosh. "Ready?"

I glanced at Athena and nodded with a sad sigh. "Yeah."

Kaley then sighed and hit me in the back of the head. I groaned and rubbed where she hit me. "What was that for!?" I exclaimed.

"First of all, quiet down. Athena will wake up and kill us both. Second of all, none of this is your fault! She chose to help you and she knew the risks. Yeah, she got hurt, I know. But we all do. She won't die on you. She's to stubborn for that. Alright?" She asked.

I stared at her before nodding slowly.

_**Sam's POV**_

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came in followed by a boy with black hair and blue eyes. This must have been Winry and Smith. I could tell because Smith had the same eye color and facial structure as Athena. "What happened?" The blondie asked with her voice full of worry. She dropped her tools and stared at him.

"Well that was quick. Your going to charge me an express fee aren't you?" Ed asked.

"No, I won't charge you for this, I didn't do a good job on your automail last time." Winry whispered bowing her head in shame. "And now your badly injured."

Our direction turned to Ed waiting for his next words. Smith was glaring while I just gave Ed the 'go on' look like everyone else. "It's not your fault! You can't blame yourself for this! I broke it because I was being reckless! Your repairs were flawless as ever! This is all my fault! Besides if I didn't break it when I did I would have kept fighting and I would have gotten hurt even worse!" Ed reassured. He made a smart move not mentioning that Athena got hurt. Because from what I heard he's a little on the hitty side when he's mad.

She then cheered making us smile. "Great! Let's get down right to business! I'll have to charge you the usual rush fee of course!" She replied chirping. She then adverted her gaze to his milk. "You didn't drink your milk."

Ed turned away from her as she turned to see him. "Why should I? I hate it." Ed grunted.

"Your going to be small and stunted forever if you keep using that stupid excuse!" Winry complained.

"Shut up! I don't have to drink if I don't wanna!" Ed screamed.

Armstrong then stripped off his shirt, glaring at Ed. "Your sounding like a spoiled brat! Edward Elric!"

"Every growing boy needs his milk." Ross and I pointed out.

"Yeah, you want the girls like you, don't you?" Brosh asked.

"Player." I grunted under my breath.

**_-3:22 AM-_**

**_Athena's POV_**

My eyes shot open and I sprung up. I turned my head and saw Sam and Kaley sleeping in the chairs closet to my bed. The hospital. Again. I don't think I can take it. But I remembered something. I quickly turned on the lamp, grabbing a pen and paper. As quickly as I could I drew the symbol that was now carved into my mind. I bit my lip as I scribbled on the paper.

"Athena? You awake? What are you-" I heard Kaley ask tiredly.

"I think I'm on to something. Something about the accident!" I yelled/whispered.

"Athena... We need to talk." Sam now answered waking up.

"Can it wait?" I asked. When I finished, the paper had a picture of a crescent moon on fire. "A moon on fire. That's their symbol." I answered pointing at the paper.

"The Darksiders?" Sam asked. "What does this have to do with-"

"They're the gang that's after me. Now I know who they are and their symbol I can avoid them." I answered.

Sam stood up and sighed. "I apologize for this." She whispered.

"Huh?" I asked. Then she bit her lip before bringing her left hand to my cheek forcefully. My eyes shot open and I was wide awake. I touched my burning cheek in shock. "Did you just-?" I asked numbly.

"Do you know how stupid that stunt was!? You could have been killed. You can trust adults! You can't just lean on the brothers to help you! You know that. Right?" Sam lectured now ending it softly.

"I- I'm sorry. Don't even apologize for slapping me, I deserved it." I hissed the last part.

"There was red headed girl who saved you. We don't know her name or where she's from. She disappeared yesterday. But left you a message." Sam stated.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

She sighed opening up a sheet paper and reading out loud.

_**'Beware, o beware silver haired child. **_  
_**For the red tattooed ones. **_  
_**They have a plan and they aren't afriad to kill.**_  
_**Each move they make is a sin and ends with a pain.**_

_**Beware, o beware silver haired child**_  
_**For the one with the wind**_  
_**He holds a trap for someone we don't know**_  
_**And forcing them to crawl in fear**_

_**Beware, o beware silver haired child**_  
_**The promised day is coming.'**_

"What does that even mean?" I asked annoyed.

"Maybe it's a riddle." Kaley suggested.

Sam and I turned to her with a look. "Really?" We both asked in unison. Kaley rolled her eyes and looked down.

"Well you can break this code tomorrow morning." Sam stated turning off the lights.

I grunted and started to close my eyes. "Sam, Kaley, are the boys alright?"

I could see their warm smile even with my eyes closed. I've seen it enough times to know. "Ed's fine. Al's acting a little weird though. Did something happen?" Kaley asked making the concern in her voice heavy when mentioning Al.

"Not that I know of." I answered.

"Okay... But Ed's fine. You can visit him tomorrow morning. Alright?" Sam reassured softly.

"Good." I mumbled with a nod before falling asleep.

_**-Next Morning-**_

_**-Kaley's POV-**_

"So we meet again you little bastard. I'm not gonna drink you." Ed hissed glaring at his milk on his tray.

I laughed at his response. "Athena's going to wake up soon and visit you soon. Don't you want her to be proud? So drink your milk."

Ed rolled his eyes starting to eat his bread. "She's fine with me not drinking my milk. So she won't care this time."

"Brother, you have a living body that needs norishment... You have to drink it." Al whispered slouching a bit.

"I don't have to if I don't want to. It may not look like it, but I have grown some, but everyone still calls me a pipsqueak." Ed grunted taking a bite of his bread. "I wish I was like you, Al. You've got such a big body now."

Athena was then brought in by Smith, Winry, and Sam just as Al stood up forcefully making the chair he sat on to fall. "**IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS BODY, BROTHER!"** Al screamed. My eyes went wide at his sudden outburst. This can't end well...

_**Athena's POV**_

**_"IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS BODY, BROTHER!"_** Al screamed as soon as I was let in. My eyes went wide. When Kaley said weird this is NOT what I had in mind. I looked at Al then Ed. My gaze switching between the two.

Ed looked down. "Sorry... Your right. It's my fault it happened. I'll make it right, I'll get you back in your real body, you'll see."

"That's what you always say but you don't know that for sure!" Al yelled.

I stared at Al, then back to Ed. "Alright, what's going on? Did something happen while I was asleep or something?" I asked starting to stand up from my wheel chair. I almost got there but I got pushed down by Kaley.

"Don't even think about it." She hissed making me groan and roll my eyes.

"Look I promise that I'm gonna get you back. Believe me Al, I'll do it." Ed reassured.

"Believe you!? How am I supposed to believe anything when I'm stuck in this body? What can I believe in, my memories? Memories is just scraps of information that can be made up as easily as anything else!" Al lectured.

I stared at Al. Whoever stuffed all of this in his head I should hunt them down. If he came up with this then he's truly stupid! Where in the right mind does he come up with this? "Al? What are you talking about?" Ed asked softly.

"Remember when ever you said you had something you were afraid to tell me?" Al asked. "I think I know what it was." Winry and I stared at Al in shock. He doesn't know. He's wrong about all of this! "Maybe you wanted to say that my soul and my memories are really artificial constructions that you created." My eyes went wide. How could he even **_THINK_** like that? I stared at him for a second before turning to Ed. His eyes were wide as well. "You, Winry, Granny, Kaley, and Athena. You've been lying to me all along, haven't you? What do you have to say for yourself, brother?!"

Ed then stood up slamming his fists on the breakfast tray. Al gasped while everyone's attention snapped to him. I was shaking. I had no clue what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, or what he was going to do. My mind seemed to explode at the fear in my mind. "Is that really what you think? Have you believed that this whole entire time?" Ed asked gritted in his teeth. There was a silence that just made my fears spring higher then usual. His fists were still on the tray and his head was bowed down. "So your finished? Is that all you wanted to say?"

Al was silent, in fact everyone was silent. Holding their breath. Ed then looked up. "Okay." He mumbled quietly. He pushed the tray away and walked out the room passing me by.

"Ed he didn't-" I started but then bit my tongue to stop myself. I poked my head outside the door and my rested on him leaving. "Ed!" I called out desperately. I let out a huff and stood up. "I'll be back." I grunted walking out.

"Athena you wounds will reopen if you-" Smith started.

"I don't care Smith." I hissed lowly following Ed.

**_Kaley's POV_**

"Al... **YOU IDIOT**!" Winry and I screamed hitting him after Athena and Ed left. Sam, Brosh, Ross, Hughes, and Smith just gasped in shock.

"What the- Where did that come from?" Al asked with his helmet shaking.

"Where do you think smart one?" I exclaimed. Winry and I breathed heavy and glared at Al. Then tears streamed down Winry's cheek making Al totally freak.

"Winry?" Al asked.

"You idiot! You have no idea how Ed feels! Do you know what he was so scared to talk you about!? He want to know if you blame him for what happened to your body Al!" Winry screamed. She then dropped on her knees and hit Al's armor repeatedly.

_**Athena's POV**_

When I made it outside there was Ed looking down at the cars below and leaning against the railing. I tip toed behind him and hugged him. He was tense for a second but then relaxed. I buried my forehead into his shoulder. "You know he didn't mean it."

"Yeah he did." Ed whispered sadly.

I shut my eyes tightly while keeping my grip on him firm. "I'm sorry... I wish there is something I could do to fix this." I whimpered softly.

He then loosened my grip on him turning to me and hugging me tightly. "It's alright Athena, thank you." He whispered.

We then heard a series of clanking making us break away and turn to the noise. Al was walking to us with Kaley. "Brother-"

"You know somthing Al, We haven't had a good fight in a while." Ed stated making my expression go blank. "I'm starting to get flabby."

"Huh?" I asked as Ed kicked off his slippers. He then ran forward at kicked at Al.

Kaley sighed and walked to me. "The way boys make up." She trailed off.

"No kidding. The way some girls make up is buying them shoes. We make up by one of us crying." I scoffed.

Kaley winked with a snap. "Correct my friend." She smirked. "Some couples make up by doing the big one." Her eyes went wide then she turned to me with a smile. "Oh Athena... Speaking of the big one-"

"No Kaley. Finish your point, you finish your life." I grunted interubting her.

"Bet you 100 bucks Al will win again." Kaley replied with a smirk.

"Bet you 1000 Ed will win." I countered.

Kaley and I exchanged looks. We smirked and gave each other playful glares. "Your on." Kaley scoffed shaking my automail hand.

Ed did end up wining the fight. They layed on the ground with Ed breathing heavy. "That wasn't a fair fight!" Al complained.

"Yeah! No fair!" Kaley whined.

"There's no such thing as fair in a fight." I muttered turning to Ed with a smirk. We were both giving each other wide grins.

Kaley dug into her pocket and handed me my money. "I'll hold you to that, Athena."

"We've always fought like this... ever since we were really little. Now that I think about it, we've fought over some really stupid things, haven't we?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Like who would get the top and bottom bunk." Al started.

"Yeah." Ed answered.

"We fought over candy a lot too, huh?"

"And that toy, remember?"

"I won that one. And when we played in the rain river too."

"Oh yeah... you shoved me into the water."

"And that fight we had during our training?"

"Teacher said we were being too loud, then she beat us up herself. Why don't we call that one a draw?"

"We even fought over which one of us would marry Winry someday." Al pointed out.

"What? Don't remember that one." Ed objected.

Kaley bursted into laughing and nudged my shoulder. "Your not getting jelous are you?" She asked with a smile.

I smirked and shook my head. "Nope!" I answered making the p pop.

"Didn't you two agure about who would watch over Athena at night?" Kaley asked with a smile.

"Yeah, brother won most of those rounds." Al pointed out.

I smiled feeling my cheeks grow a little hot. "He did?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah. He was determined." Kaley replied with a smile.

I turned to Ed and smiled. A blush dusted his cheeks and he stared at me. Then he looked up and sighed. "Your telling me those memories are lies?" Ed asked.

"Sorry." Al whispered.

"And your determination to get your body, to be whole again, that's a lie too?" Ed asked.

"No. It's not a lie." Al answered.

"Right! We're in this together, you, me, and Athena, all the way. Don't forget that, we'll keep pushing forward. We'll make ourselves stronger, faster, and better until we get our bodies back." Ed explained.

"And the milk?" I asked with a smile.

Ed shuddered. "Milk!? Alright fine, but I'll drink a little." He then brought his fist up and the three of us fist bumped.

"It's good enough for me." I replied smiling wider.

"Whatever it takes guys." Ed whispered.

"Yeah!" Al and I stated in unison.

**_If I smile and don't believe_**

**_Soon I'll know I'll wake_**

**_In this dream_**

**_Don't try to fix me_**

**_I'm not broken_**

**_Hello_**

**_I'm the life_**

**_Living for you so you can hide_**

**_Don't cry_**

**_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_**

**_Hello I'm still here_**

**_All that's left of yesterday_**

**_Hello Evanescence_**

**_Chapter 10 Separate Destinations_**

**_So that's that. And I've been thinking about something and I'm leaving the answer to you guys. This question is a big step in the series and I need help deciding if I should take it. Here it is:_**

**_Should Athena preform Human Transmutation? If so when, how, and what price will she pay?_**

**_So that's what I need help with and please let me know what you think should happen. Thank you!_**


	12. Separate Destinations

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm so far down**_

_**'Creed**_

_**One Last Breath'**_

_**Chapter 10 Seperate Destinations**_

_**Sam's POV**_

_**Flashback**_

"The power of one man doesn't amount to much, But however little strength I'm capable of... I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love, And in turn they'll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other." My older brother spoke with a hard tone. He stood between me and Hughes. Him on his right, me on his left.

"Sounds like pyramid scheme, There's just one thing. If you hope to eventually protect everyone... then you'll have to figure out a way to stand at the top of the pyramid." Hughes answered fixing his glasses then pointing to Bradly up above. He was stand tall proud with a stern look on his face.

"I can only imagine how good it must feel up there, Hughes, Samantha ... Although... I'll never be able to find out without all the support I can get." Roy stated still looking up while I adverted my gaze.

I nudged my brother's shoulder. "Your not very subtle big bro." I grunted with a smirk. "You have our support!"

"But you could've just asked us... It ought to be fun to watch though..." Hughes trailed off.

I let out a tiny smile and slung my arm over the two. "Who knows, maybe your naive idealism might actually do some good brother." I replied.

**_Reality_**

"Colonel? Colonel?" Riza asked at my sleeping brother.

I sighed and slammed my hand on his desk. "Big bro get your lazy butt up!" I screamed making Roy shoot up. "There's a perfectly good bunk bed in the rooms if your tired."

"No I'm fine." Roy grunted tiredly putting his hand on half of his face. "I still need to organize my paper work before we transfer to Central. I don't have much time for sleep."

Riza stared at him. "It looked like you were in the middle a vivid dream."

Roy looked up to us. "Not really, just an old memory."

**_Athena's POV_**

Ed pointed at the picture that he drew on the green haired guy that grabbed me at the Lab. "Well the last thing I remember after he toke Athena was this guy kicking me."

I then pointed at the woman. "Then there was this one who had these... Spear fingers and dug one of them into this wound," I pointed at the wound that was patched up. "and I passed out due to the pain."

Kaley raised her eyebrows. "Spear fingers? Athena I think you've lost too much blood."

"It was odd that they let you live." Armstrong muttered.

"Yeah but we should be thankful that they're alive." Kaley pointed out crossing her arms over her chest.

"What about the sacrifices and the other armored souls?" Armstrong asked.

"Not to mention the ouroboros tattoos and transmutation circle. And Doctor Marcoh claimed they were using the Philosopher Stone in Ishval." Hughes muttered putting his finger on his chin.

"Every clue we have to work with seems to lead to it's own mystery." Armstrong answered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't help us much." Kaley muttered. She then blinked furiously. "Wait! Athena! You said you saved a girl with red hair and red eyes. Did she have the tattoo too?"

I shook my head. "I don't remember... She said she would explain things to me...But she ran off, remember?" I recalled.

Kaley grunted and stared at the ceiling. "Then you have to find her. She might be the only person that could help us. Do you at least know her name?"

I nodded. "She said her name was Hate at first. Then she corrected herself and said it was Red."

"Multi-personality disorder..." Kaley sang nervously. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"I'll run a search if I could find anyone with a ouroboros tattoos." Hughes stated pulling up the drawing of the mark.

"Very good, and while you do that I'll continue looking into the research team that worked with Doctor Marcoh in Ishval." Armstrong answered pulling up the drawing.

"Yeah and I help anyway I can! I want to take a part in this." Kaley replied with a smile.

Before anyone could object there was a knock on the door. Kaley hid under the bed while we turned out heads to the door and then Bradly walked in. "Sorry for the interruption " He apologized walking in. Everyone gasped feeling like they just got all the air kicked out of them at the sight of him. What did he want? Hughes and Armstrong saluted while Ed, Al, and I had a stunned look plastered on our faces. "Calm down you guys this is just an informal visit." Bradly reassured.

_**'Which is why we're freaking out!'**_

Bradly walked up to Ed and I. "You two are injured. I thought a nice melon might cheer you two up." He stated pulling up a basket with a big melon in it.

"Uh... Thank you?" I asked nervously.

Then Ed's eyes and my eyes went wide. "I mean thank you sir!" We both corrected at once.

Bradly then turned to Armstrong. "I understand you've been checking up on some of the senior staff, is this true Major?"

Armstrong's eyes went wide. "Um- Yes sir. But how did you know I was-"

"You should know nothing gets past me Major." Bradly answered turning to Armstrong for a second before returning his glance to us. "Now you two. Fullmetal and Frosted Fire Alchemist. Tell me what you know about the Philosopher stone." He ordered. All the color drained from my face with my eyes completely widen. My breath was held for so long that wonder how I haven't passed out yet. "And I hope for your sake's it's not much." He answered with a dark aura. I got far from pale in fear. Just sheer terror ran though me. Then he started... Laughing? The hell? "I'm only kidding!" He stated putting a hand on our shoulders. "There's no reason for you two to be so uptight."

"Uhh?" Ed and I gasped out.

Bradly looked at me. At least some of the color returned to my face. "Your look reminds me of your Father's face whenever he got scolded."

"I-it does?" I fumbled nervously.

He nodded. In normal terms I would pissed because I was being compared to him, but right now I'm too scared to be pissed! "I know that there has been some suspicious activity within the Military lately and I believe it's necessary for something to be done about it." The Fuhrer replied grabbing the notes and searching though it. I went pale again. Armstrong was about to say something but stopped by Bradly's words. "A list of the research team assigned with the Philosopher stone. Every person listed in this document has been reported missing. They vanished a few days before the 5th Laboratory collapsed. It seems the enemy is always one step ahead of us. Even with my mass network of performance I have no way to know how far in our ranks they're infiltrated. The most we know about them is that they a lot about us."

"In that case this is proving more dangerous then we ever imagined." Hughes stated.

"Major Armstrong, Lt Colonel Hughes." Fuhrer listed now turning to us. "Elric brothers, Frost. You've proven yourselves to be men of trustworthy character. From this point forward, I'm giving you the direct order to forget this matter and all it's concerns. At this time, suspicion is our strongest line of offense and our only form of defense is discretion. Do not trust anyone, keep this to yourselves at all cost, however. When I deem is the time to confront the enemy, I expect you to join me in the effort."

"Sir!" Hughes and Armstrong saluted.

"Has anyone seen Fuhrer Bradly through here?" A body guard asked from outside.

"Gotta go! Damn body guard thinks he's my shadow. You see I've snuck away to get a few minutes of privacy. Well farewell for now." Bradly spoke while leaving out the window. We all stared at him in shock.

As he left Kaley crawled out from under the bed and sighed. "My lips are sealed."

"Hey Ed, Athena-" Winry called out coming in with my brother. We all turned to them.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" Smith asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really..." Ed muttered.

"Just a tornado passing by." Ed and I finished in unison.

Smith then stepped in. "Okay... Good news! Winry and I bought the tickets you asked for!"

"Thanks. Just in time." Ed replied.

"Well you three are the men and girl on the move. Your wounds haven't healed fully." Kaley replied putting her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, but we can only take so much." I grunted.

"Where are guys heading off to, this time?" Hughes asked looking over Smith's shoulder. "What's in Dublith?"

"Well, with the way things have gone lately Al and I have decided to visit our teacher and Athena will be coming with us if you don't mind." Ed answered patting Al's armor as it started to shake.

"Oh, I don't mind." Kaley reassured.  
"I mind." Smith grunted.

"I think I'm too scared brother." Al whimpered as they grabbed hands. "There's no way she isn't going to kill us!"

"Look don't you chicken out on me now! I'm scared too!" Ed whined.

"Okay what does this teacher of your's teach?" I asked brushing some of my bangs out of my face.

"It appears you have a rather lengthy journey ahead of you." Armstrong replied.

"How far is Dublith?" Winry asked.

I pulled out a map and laid it out on the table. "Okay... Dublith is right... Here!" I pointed at the dot on the map. Winry and Smith inspected it then Winry started to squeal. "Huh? Win? What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"That!" Winry pointed at the dot next to the words Rush Valley. I then knew. "It's the holy land of automail engineering!" Winry squealed.

"Rush Valley!? Oh my god! Athena take us with you!" Smith ordered.

"No way Smith!" I rejected.

"Someone has to pay for our travel fairs!" Smith countered.

"That's no fair! You still owe me from that hotel stay!" I hissed.

"You're throwing **_THAT_** in my face!?" Smith asked annoyed.

"Come on you guys." Al started breaking Ed's argument with Winry and my argument with my brother. "It's on our way."

"Alright, only if you want to Al." Ed grunted. This made Smith and Winry squeal and spin around. I stared at my brother in horror. My brother, squealing?! **_*Shiver, shudder*_**

"I gotta call Pinako and Clara!" Smith replied dragging Winry with him.

I shook my head and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna get them tickets I guess. I'll meet you guys out front right?" I asked now leaning on the door frame.

"Sure." Ed answered. I smiled with a tiny blush and left.

_**Kaley's POV**_

After Athena left Hughes and I leaned close to Ed. "Athena will make a fine wife someday." We both replied.

Ed then glared at me. "Don't start that again!" He hissed making us laugh.

"I would rather talk about my wife anyway!" Hughes replied with a goofy smile.

_**At the Hughes**_

"It's time for bye-bye! Daddy's gotta go to work now!" Hughes replied with a big smile leaning to Elysia. Hughes heard that I've been overpaying for my hotel room and have 3 really bad jobs so he's now letting me stay at his place. That was great because I could pay it off by babysitting Elysia for free. I don't want to charge them for it because they're already doing so much for me. I would be a burden if I asked for money.

"Daddy! Come home early today okay!" Elysia chirped.

"Hm well I can try. But Daddy has a bunch of important work that has to be done." Hughes replied now cupping her cheeks. "But I promise to do it as fast as possible " The young child giggled touching her cheeks.

"Okay don't be late now." Gracia replied with a smile.

"Thank you again Hughes for letting me stay. This means a lot." I replied with a wide smile.

"Sure! It's the least I could do for you!" Hughes replied putting a hand the top of my head. He then dropped it a few seconds and turned to Winry and Smith. "Well Miss Rockbell, Mr. Black. I probably won't see you before your train leaves but it's been fun. Oh and tell the boy's and Athena I said bye."

"What?! You won't! Busy man!" Smith replied patting his back. "I'll see you soon then. But thank you again!"

Winry bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality!"

"Just make sure you come to visit us anytime your in Central." Hughes replied. "Our home is your home. Till then take care of yourselves you two! Bye now!" Then he walked off.

"See you later Mr. Hughes!" I called out as he waved at us.

**_After they left_**

**_Athena's POV_**

"So why is it so important to see your teacher now?" Smith asked leaning on my seat.

"There's a couple of reasons. For starters I'm a little tired of getting my ass kicked." Ed answered.

"Is this some kind of combat teacher? If so then why don't you just stop fighting?" Smith asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh that would be nice! But sorry it's not as simple as that! This isn't just about our fighting, our core needs a little work too." Ed stated. "Right Al, Athena?"

"Exactly! We feel like seeing our teacher will help us grow and make us stronger on the inside." Al replied.

"Yeah we need as much help as we can get. Plus I've heard she's a good teacher. Scary, horrifying but a good teacher." I stated with a smile.

"Reason two?" Winry asked.

"To see what she can tell us about the Philosopher stone." Ed answered.

"And to ask her about the truth within the truth." Al added on. "We haven't gotten any closer to figuring it out. There's a chance our teacher knows something about it."

"Let's hope she gives us a chance to ask her. We should be more worried about explaining your appearance to her, Al. Considering..." Ed started but trailed off. "Considering... She's gonna kill us when she finds out what happened!"

"It would have been nice to at least have had a girlfriend before I died." Al whimpered.

"You guys should get a new teacher." Smith, Winry, and I sighed shaking our heads.

**_Hughes's POV_**

"Riots in Liore..." Sam started pacing back and forth. "A fake religion was held there and then they realized they were suckered thanks to the brothers and Athena." She stated.

"Yeah, Ishbal and Liore. The east has been a real hot bed, huh?" I asked.

"That's just the start! There's reports of uprisings in the north and west. This is weird. Too weird." Sam muttered sitting down across from me.

"The bodies are piling up all over. The government will have a hard time keeping control with this one." I muttered furrowing my brows and standing up. "I'll be in the Archive room." I then started to walk out.

"Ummm okay! Come back when you have something new!" Sam called out as I left.

_**In**_ **_the Archive room_**

"...These endless uprisings. The Philosopher's Stone... Human sacrifices... And the outright genocide of the Ishvalan people... Then this means... How could this even happen, and who could orchestrate something as terrible as this...? I've gotta tell the Fuhrer right away." I muttered lifting up the map. Then the bright hallway light snapped into darkness making my eyes go wide.

"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel... It's nice to meet you... Well, actually... 'Hello' really isn't the word I'm looking for." A female with a voice like velvet greeted. Then her fingers turned into spears.

_'Then there was this one who had these... Spear_ _fingers...'_ Athena's description rang throughout my head.

I turned to her and noticed she had the tattoo from before. It was just above her chest. She started to walk to me which made me start to back away from her. "Cool tattoo you've got there..." I replied with a smirk.

"Those are your last words...? Wouldn't you rather scream?" The woman asked now extending her fingers/spears. I quickly pulled out one of my throwing knifes and threw at her as she used the sharp fingers to cut into me.

**_Kaley's POV_**

I looked at the clock nervously. Hughes should have been back by now! Is he so lost in work? I turned to Gracia who was tucking Elysia in. I bit my lip and walked to her. "Umm Gracia? I'm gonna check on Hughes. I'm getting a little worried." I stated fiddling with fingers a bit.

Gracia then turned to me. "Yeah, I would like it if you did." She replied.

I nodded and ran off.

**_Hughes's POV_**

"Central Command."

"I need you to connect me to Colonel Mustang right away!" I ordered.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to connect from an outside line." The lady on the line spoke.

"You are speaking to Lt. Colonel Hughes! This is a matter of life and death!" I yelled.

"Can I have your code please?" The lady asked.

"What!? Are you trying to waste time?!" I yelled while getting my notebook out and reading the code. "It's 'Uncle, sugar, Oliver, then 8,0,0'."

"Your code has been verified. Please wait while I try to connect." The lady replied.

"Will you hurry! It's an emergency " I yelled then hearing a gun's safety go off behind me. I stood frozen where I stood.

"I need you to put down the receiver." A voice I knew behind me. "Please sir." I slowly turned halfway around and saw Ross."Go on, hang up."

"You look just like-" I started but then stopped myself when I noticed something. "But you're not... Who the hell are you, lady?"

"I'm Second Lieutenant Ross, sir. You've lost too much blood." 'Ross' answered.

"Drop the act already. You're not Second Lieutenant Ross. She has a mole under her left eye!" I pointed out making the person go wide eyed then smirk.

"You're observant" A different voice replied. "I can't believe I forgot..." It stated touching the top of her cheek making a mole appear. "There. How do I look now?"

I was taken aback by this change. "This is not happening... Please tell me that I'm hallucinating or something." I muttered turning away.

"You really are a smart man, Lieutenant Colonel. Did you ever think that'd be the cause of your death?" The person stated.

"C'mon, have a heart, will ya...? I've got a wife, a daughter, and a friend waiting for me... So the last thing I'm gonna do..." I pulled out my throwing knife as I spoke. "is die on them!" I then turned around ready to strike. But what I faced made me stop in my tracks, make my blood go cold, and make my heart stop. My wife standing in front of me with a gun pointed at me.

"You look surprised!" The person spoke with a wide smile that went ear to ear.

"What the hell are you?!" I asked in fear before I was shot and I fell to the ground. I then could hear Roy asking for me on the other line. I tried to reach for the phone with as much energy as I could but the new person this thing was hiding behind grabbed the phone and hung up.

"You humans don't make any sense to me. You throw away your lives for nothing." He scoffed emotionless before walking off.

"Gracia... I'm so sorry... Elysia... Remember, Daddy loves you... I'm sorry..." Were my last words before falling into darkness.

_**Kaley's POV**_

"Hughes! Hughes!" I called out wondering around the city. "Hey! Where are you?" I then saw something red on the ground. A tiny speck. I knelled down to it and touched it with my finger. It was a liquid. Blood. I looked up. "...Blood?" I then looked around with my chin now quivering in fear. "Hughes where are you?!" I screamed now desperately. I stood up and ran though the city. "Hughes! Hughes!" I called out running through the city. I then found a phone booth with a puddle of blood in front of it. I shook in fear and slowly walked to it. "Hughes..." I whimpered now standing in front of the closed door making sure not to step on blood. I then opened the door and saw Hughes covered in blood not moving at all. I let out the loudest scream I could ever release and stepped away cupping my hands over my mouth. I shook and trembled staring at the body in horror. No! This can't happen! This can't be happening! It has to be a dream! It has too! Tears streamed down my cheeks staring in horror.

I then ran to the closest building which was where Sam was.** "SAM!"** I screamed the whole way. I stormed into the building where Sam was walking into the lobby.

"Kaley what are-" She asked as I ran into her sobbing on her shoulder. "You know you can't-"

"Hughes..." I whimpered.

"What?" She asked.

"Hughes..." I whimpered sadly.

Sam then pulled away now having me at shoulder length away. "Kaley... Calm down. What happened?" She asked calmly. I looked up to her and pulled her out. "Kaley, where are you taking me?" She asked walking with me. I stopped at the phone booth which made Sam stop. She then noticed the blood. She then looked inside and turned away quickly in horror. "Oh... God! Oh god!" She screamed now on the verge of breaking down. "No.. No..." She whimpered. "Hughes wake up! You need to see your wife, your daughter! I want to hear a story, see a picture anything! Please..." Sam begged dropping on her knees. "Please..."

I hugged her from behind sobbing into her back. She then pulled away pulling me into a hug and cried on my head while I cried on her shoulder. We both stood sobbing and crying together. The world has lost a great person tonight.

**_-Next day-_**

I wore a black dress that reached to my knees, with my blond hair curled up, and black flats on. I looked over to Sam who wore her uniform with her hat on, not even bothering to wipe away her tears. She won't hide it. Like I won't. My fists were clenched tightly and I looked down with tears forming in my eyes as gun shots fired. I stood next to Gracia and Elysia quivering uncontrollably.

"Mommy?" Elysia asked making me turn to her. "Why are they putting all that dirt on Daddy?"

I shook and stared at the child. "They're burying him, dear." Gracia answered.

"But if Daddy gets buried, then he won't be able to do all his work." Elysia whimpered making my tears finally be released.

"Elysia!" Gracia cried as she scooped the young child up and holding her in her arms.

"Daddy said he has a bunch of work he needs to do! No, stop it! Stop putting dirt on him! Daddy!" The child screamed while crying. I then fell on my knees sobbing softly. In the corner of my eye there was Sam with her knees giving in while sobbing that grew in volume. I shut my eyes tightly trying to block out everything but nothing would stop. I can't take this pain anymore. All these people dying, feeling sorry for themselves, feeling like nothing without them. It's all awful. All the pain and sadness... I hate it. It feels like ever since I met Athena it was an often visitor.

First, Athena's Mom and Dad.  
Second, Athena's arm amputation.  
Three, the brothers.  
Four, Athena losing who she was.  
And now this... Another kid will grow up without a father. I know how that feels but NOTHING like this. He adored her, loved her, now he's gone away and to never return. He would have died for her, in this case, he has... Hughes... You have to look after her... Where you are now... You have to... She is suffering without you...

_-At the end of the funeral-_

I waited outside for Sam, Hawkeye, and Roy to come out. When they did I stopped them. "Roy, Sam, Riza." I whimpered taking a deep breath. "I can use alchemy. Athena has taught me and I believe it's now the only way I could help... So I'm asking for a favor... I want to try for the State Alchemist exam"

**_If I smile and don't believe_**

**_Soon I know, I'll wake from this dream_**

**_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_**

**_Hello_**

**_I am the life_**

**_Living for you so you can hide_**

**_Don't cry_**

**_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!_**

**_Hello I'm still here!_**

**_All that's left of yesterday_**

**_Hello by Evanescene_**

**_Chapter 11- Miracle at Rush Valley_**

* * *

I cried while writing this chapter... Rather not talk about it...


	13. Miracle at Rush Valley

**_I'm looking down now that it's over_**

**_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_**

**_I thought I found the road to somewhere_**

**_Somewhere in His grace_**

**_I cried out heaven save me_**

**_But I'm down to one last breath_**

**_And with it let me say_**

**_Let me say_**

**_Hold me now_**

**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_**

**_maybe six feet_**

**_Ain't so far down_**

**_Hold me now_**

**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_**

**_maybe six feet_**

**_Ain't so far down_**

**_I'm so far down_**

**_'Creed_**

**_One Last Breath'_**

**_Chapter 11- Miracle at Rush Valley_**

**"RUSHHH VALLLEYYY!"** Winry and Smith beamed running to each and everything that looked like automail. They acted like a girl at a wedding shop. Winry I expected but SMITH?! I'm so confused beyond imagination and embarrassed to call him a brother. "Automail... Automail... **AUTOMAIL!"** They cheered happily. Ed and I stared at them in annoyance.

Winry gasped and pressed her face on the closest wall of glass. "Look! It's the most recent God's model!"

"Oh my automail!" Smith gaped pressing his face on the glass. "I have to have it! Or make it! Or take it apart! At least touch it!"

I looked away hiding my face with my hood. "Any of you remind me of this and you die." I grunted.

"I didn't think your brother was the one to take automail so seriously." Al murmured.

"Then you don't know him like I do..." I countered annoyed while rubbing my temples. "Welcome to the home of Automail, if you take Winry and Smith then dig up your graves."

"Remind me again why we got dragged out in this heat to look at a bunch of automail?" Ed asked now turning to me. "Athena..."

I looked down in shame. "I know I know. It seemed like a good idea at the time!" I answered defensibly.

"We should have dropped Winry and Smith off at the station and head straight for Dublith." Ed grunted turning his glare away from me.

"Hey you two! Get back here!" A guy yelled.

"Huh?" Ed and I asked in unison turning our heads. Then out of no where a guy started to inspect Ed's automail and my automail. I stared at the guy as he rolled up my sleeve inspecting the automail carefully.

"I haven't seen automail quite like this before." The guy trailed off poking at the metal.

"It is unusual. Take a look!" Another guy said directing everyone towards us. Then Ed and I were crowded around as people started to look at the prosthetic. It was **_VERY_** claustrophobic. At a point I lost Ed like Ed lost me in the crowd of people swarming like ants.

"Hey! Knock that off! I don't like this!" I objected struggling with the people. "Ever heard of personal space?!" Then a guy started to roll up my sleeve to my shoulder. He then got aggravated and started to pull up my top. "Hey! Don't do that!" I screamed struggling with him. Then he pulled it off making me scream and shield myself. I don't care if I was had a bra on I'm not going through this! This is humiliating! A blush was painted on my face as people inspected me. They touched the automail admiring my brother's work. I now decided I hate automail! Makes people go crazy!

I then crawled on the ground trying to find my shirt in the crowd. But all these feet made it almost impossible. I then found my red shirt making me gasp, grab it, and pull it close to me. I stood up ready to run out but I crashed into a warm person. I looked up and it was Ed who was now gasping at the sight of me without a top. A blush came on his cheeks and he got a nose bleed falling to the ground. I stared at him now putting on my top and still blushing like crazy. I found his clothes and dragged him out of the crowd.

"Don't be rude, they want a closer look." Smith replied with a smile.

"Stripping me is not a closer look! That is public embarrassment!" I screamed. I then realized something. Ed was wearing nothing but boxers... And I bumped into him... I blushed and my eyes went wide. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" I screamed quickly.

"This is why I steer clear of automail engineers." Ed grunted putting back on his pants and belt. I adverted my gaze away from him still blushing a deep dark red crimson.

"My mom said they were crazy. But not THAT crazy!" I screamed pointing at the crowd of people inspecting Al, Winry and Smith.

Ed then started to search his pockets then gasp. "Oh no!"

"Something wrong?" I asked pulling my gaze to his shirtless form. I've never seen him shirtless before. One part of my mind is say enjoy while it lasts. The other says to tell him to put a shirt on.

"It's gone..." He muttered fearfully.

"What did ya lose?" Al, Winry and Smith asked all at once.

"The only thing that proves I'm a State Alchemist! The silver watch... It's gone." Ed answered making his pockets go inside out.

My eyes went wide. The watch... It was gone. I kept mine around my neck using it as a pendent then I felt nothing. I lost my watch too. "Oh... Crap..." I breathed out. "Mine's gone too!" Ed, Al, Winry, Smith and I started to scream in fear.

"Looks like you had a run with Paninya." One of the men in crowd spoke.

We stopped our panic and turned to him. "Paninya?" Ed asked.

"Who's that?" I asked. "Who's that and how can we find her?"

"A pit pocket who likes to targets tourists." Another man replied.

"Do you know how we could track down this Paninya girl?" Ed questioned walking up to them. "She toke something important to us!"

They got a thoughtful look and stroked their chin in thought. "Where was she again?" The first man asked.

"I know something that might jog our memory..." The second trailed off.

I glared at them. "No... Don't you dare say it." I snarled annoyed.

"If we can have one more look at both of your automail!" They answered happily pulling out their tools.

"You want to see our automail?" I asked with a dark stare. I then got a murderous look like Ed's and turned my arm into a blade. "It'll be the last thing you'll ever see! Do you still want to see our automail?!"

They both gulped and turned around and pointed at the outskirts. "An automail shop is run by a guy named Dominic!" They screamed in fear.

**_Later_**

Alright whoever this chick is, I'm gonna kill her! Stealing our freaking watches, making us talk to those freaking creeps who practically scared me for life, and now making me walk thought the mountains just to find her! My hair is supposed to push heat waves away ,due to the color, so I can keep cool but that's not working now is it!? Oh wait till I get my hands on her! I blame my idiot brother for this! "Apparently this guy lives deep in the mountains because you can find the highest quality orway out here..." I muttered annoyed. Winry and Ed stopped and turned to me. "What? My mom taught me automail mechanics and blacksmith works."

"Are you absolutely sure you guys are going in the right direction?" Winry asked in tired voice.

"Those guys could have tricked us." Smith pointed out.

"What are you two complaining about?" Ed grunted in annoyance. "This is your fault for dragging us to that automail dump in the first place."

Smith stopped with Winry and glared at me and Ed. "Our fault!? You two were the idiots who let your watches get stolen!"

"Oh really?!" Ed and I challenged turning to them.

Before we could start our yelling and insults Al stopped us. "Uh... Guys?"

_**"WHAT IS IT AL?!"**_ Ed, Winry, Smith, and I exclaimed in pointed in the distance where we saw a bridge over the lovely thing I call water where there stood and dark skinned girl with black hair, and blue eyes looking up at us. I noticed the two silver objects which I knew were the watches.

_**"HAHA I GOT YOU NOW!"**_Ed screamed now ready to hit someone. Most likely her. He then transmuted a quick path way to her which we both ran on. The girl started to run away making us go faster. She was quick, but not quick enough to get away from us. Ed transmuted a wall in her way to block any further escape. "We'd like our watches back."

She smiled and stared at us in awe. "That was awesome! How'd you do that?" She inquired.

"We're alchemists! Want some more alchemy?" I answered helping Ed create hands out of the ground. They lunged at her who quickly dodged each one with a speed of a rabbit.

"Wow! So cool!" She applauded landing and trying to get away from us.

"Stop moving around!" Ed complained.

"What's the matter? Can't catch a little girl!" The girl challenged with a smirk. She ran away now finding Al in front of her.

"I've been waiting for you." He muttered making a transmutation circle light up around her. She was trapped in a bird cage looking around nervously.

"Nicely done Al." Winry complimented.

"Now why don't you hand it over?" Ed asked walking to the girl who was in the cage. She then broke out of the cage with just a kick. Ed backed away with Al while I just watched. She had an automail leg with a blade attached to it.

"Oh, come on, you can't be to surprised. You've seen the town haven't you?" She asked with a smile showing off her automail leg. She then brought her leg down and brought her other up shooting at them. Two automail legs? "My other leg has a 1.5 inch cannon. What do ya think of that?" She asked with a smirk.

"I think that's annoying and I also think... That is the coolest thing ever!" Smith sang with glee at the last part.

"Smith!?" I exclaimed annoyed.

She ran off with a wink. "Hey get back here!" Ed ordered.

"No way! Let's see if you can catch me!" The girl giggled playfully only to be grabbed by Winry.

"That wasn't so hard." Winry scoffed with a grin.

Ed and Al ran to them while I just watched at a distance. "Nice work you two!" Ed complimented. "Don't let her get away!"

I walked to them with a frown. I knew what was coming. They're grip got tight on her. "No way I'm letting her go." Winry started. Smith and Winry giving the girl a loving look. "Not until I got a closer look at that automail!"

Ed and Al stopped in their tracks and groaned in annoyance. How are they not surprised? It was clear as day that was going to happen. No question. "How come your not like them Athena?" Al asked.

"Because I'm not crazy. Why? Do you want me to be like that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Ed quickly answered. "Your perfect the way you are! So don't change or turn into a gear head!"

I blushed at the second sentence. Did he just say I was... Perfect? I'm flattered but I'm not perfect. No way I could be. A woman with fairly toned skin, with brown hair, and green eyes stepped out. But I left out a big factor. She was pregnant .. I remember I was taught about that kind of after my Mom died. Clara taught it to me and drummed into my head. The horrors that faced me at that age... *Shiver* Never again.

"Hello Paninya. Friends of yours?" The woman asked.

"Not really..." She called out to the woman.

**_Later_**

Winry and Smith are going nuts YET again! They gushed over Paninya's automail for who knows how long! I cupped my face in my hands and groaned at them. This will take forever! Paninya looked horrified which made me feel sorry for her. A man with dark skin and graying hair walked in with his arms crossed over his chest walked in. His eyes then narrowed at Ed and me. Our looks became blank as we stared at the guy.

I had to remove my top so this guy could inspect my automail. He tapped on it with a hammer. Then he looked at Ed's which he also tapped. "They seem a bit heavy." He stated with a hard voice.

"Yeah... I guess..." Smith mused nervously.

"You have to be more careful not to strain your outfities. I guess that's why their growth is stunted." Dominic scoffed.

"Hey shut up!" Ed yelled annoyed.

"Genetics..." I mused under my breath.

From what I guessed a light bulb went off in Ed's head. "Oh, are you saying that if my automail was lighter I would grow taller than this?"

Dominic stroked his chin. "It's a possibility." He trailed off. This made Ed cry tears of joy and praise whatever. I stared at him and face palmed.

"Right!" Smith decided with Winry nodding his head. "I know what to do now!"

"Mr. Dominic!" They started. The man turned to my brother and the Blondie with straight eyes. "We beg you! Make us your apprentices!"

Dominic rubbed his ear and rejected them. "Forget it you two." He scoffed.

"Maybe you'd like more time to consider the idea?" Winry asked feeling grey.

"No need, I don't take on apprentices." He muttered coldly.

Ed then rubbed his hands together with a pleading look. "I understand that but maybe you could take time out of your busy schedule to teach them automail that would make us taller..." Ed insisted.

_'Since when has he cared for my height?'_

"Can it you little flea!" Dominic ordered turning away from the blonde haired alchemist. Ed looked completely offended. He then walked out. I patted the back of Ed's head softly.

"There, there Ed. He didn't mean it..." I softly reassured.

Yeah Ed was traumatized after Dominic called him a flea. But I'm shocked that he didn't say something like 'If he's calls me a flea he's calling you plankton.'. I'm glad he didn't and if he did his mood would be worse then it is now. Al dragged him down the hall after we redressed. "A flea... A little flea... He called me a flea..." Ed moaned sadly.

I looked down to him. "Ed, you can't take this stuff too seriously. It''ll mess with your head." I suggested looking to him. Al stopped and turned to the woman from before. I poked my head from the hall and saw her rubbing her belly in admiration. She had a tiny smile as she looked down on her stomach. "Um... Excuse me..." I whispered walking to her. She looked up to me. "Your pregnant... aren't you?"

The woman smiled. "Why yes I am..."

"Um would it be alright if... We touched your belly?" I timidly questioned stepping closer to her.

She softly laughed. "Go right ahead."

I hesitated for a second before pressing my hand on her stomach. It was hard. I could feel movement under her skin making me shudder. Al and Ed soon touched her stomach with me gasping in awe and wonder. I could head pounding. I could feel beating. Someone could hold life just in a womb. It's scary... But in some points... It's amazing... It almost made me want to start a family when I'm older. But there's still that fear. It has multiple parts to it. The gang, support, if I cared enough, how I would act, money, everything. It seemed never ending. But if I could handle my job as a dog of the military then I could handle this. But the thought... I slowly removed my hand from her stomach feeling my hand still beating at the feeling I had.

"It's like there's a miracle in your stomach." Ed trailed off.

"Yeah." Al whispered. "We were in Mom's stomach like this once too..."

I looked down. "It almost scares me..." The lady winced in pain and held her stomach. I gasped and looked up. "Oh, are you alright?"

"Y-yes." She answered softly.

**_Smith's POV_**

I managed to get Athena's pocket watch back which made my happy. I then clawed at the entry but not even opening. I clawed my hammer under it twisting and yanking it. The watch popped open and I saw something written in it.

_'Dec 7th_  
_Don't forget...'_

December 7th... What's so special about that date? My eyes then widen. It was the day of the accident. But why would she engrave that into her watch. It was just unlike her. I looked down and sighed. "Little sister... Where have you gone? What happened to your sweet and calm behavior? Why do you have a depressing aura? Mom wouldn't want this..."

**_Athena's POV_**

**_Later_**

I was about to step outside when I felt Smith grab my wrist and pull me away. His face was beat red and he was hyperventilating. "The ba- The-the ba-" Smith shuddered throwing his head around.

"The bay?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"The- the ba-!" He yelled.

"Okay what kind of new type of charade did you come up with?" I muttered annoyed with his shuddering. He then grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the wall.

_**"THE BABY'S COMING ATHENA! THE BABY IS COMING!"**_ Smith yelled.

My mind was blank before it fully processed into my head. The gears turned making a my light bulb go off. I let out a ghoulish scream and stormed upstairs. "Is anyone here a doctor!?" I screamed now in full panic mode.

"I'm going to find one." Dominic answered pulling up a hood.

"You realize it's storming out there, right?" I exclaimed pointing outside.

"I'm fully aware but we need a doctor." Dominic countered. "We can't get her to a hospital in town so I'll fetch a hospital." He then walked past me and rode on his horse full speed.

The woman, who's name I recently found out was Satera, was holding her stomach wincing in pain. Her husband was close at her side. "Please... Mrs. Satera... Do you think you could hang on?" Smith asked.

"There's no hanging on. It'll come whenever it comes." Satera muttered. Her facial expression went to a pained one.

"What's the matter hon?" Her husband asked.

She mumbled under her breath so we didn't understand what she said. "Umm... What was that?" I asked nervously,

**"THE BABY'S COMING!"** She screamed making me back into the wall.

Everyone started to panic. "What do we do!? The doctor's not here yet!" Ed screamed.

Smith then gasped and lifted my wrist. "Athena! How much do you remember from Clara's lessons?" He asked hopefully.

"I try to forget." Was my only answer. I guess I implied that I remembered the lessons word for word.

"She remembers all the stuff our Aunt taught her about child birth! Athena and Winry are the closest thing to doctors we have! So we'll have to deliver now!" Smith yelled.

"What?" I asked in shock. "You want me and Winry to-?" I stopped myself mid sentence. My eyes followed every little thing in the room. I soaked in everything I saw with one swipe of my eyes. I then turned to Winry with a solid look. "Think we could pull it off?"

"Of course!" Winry answered.

"Have you two seen a baby being delivered before?" Dominic's son asked.

"No, I haven't." Winry answered.

"I have but I was really young. We don't have other options." I muttered with a solid stare. I turned to everyone. "But for the only way for this to work is if everyone helps."

Winry and I grabbed aprons tying them in knots tight behind us. "Ed, Al! Get some boiling water!" Winry demanded.

"Right!" Ed and Al answered in unison.

"Paninya! Smith! Go get towels and plenty of them!" I ordered seriously.

"Right!" Smith saluted running of with Paninya to get the towel.

"Mr. Reedle? Do you have any rubbing alcohol was can use for disinfectant?" Winry asked turning to him.

"I think we have some in the store room!" He recalled making Winry run down and get it.

I found some gloves putting them tightly on my hands. I gasped and snapped my fingers. "Oh! We need ice chips! We need them for Mrs. Satera's bed pronto!"

**_Smith's POV_**

"Are you sure your friends can handle this?" Mr. Reedle asked stopping in his tracks.

"Winry comes from a family of doctors. She grew up reading medical text books instead of picture books like most kids our age." Ed answered with a serious tone.

"And our Aunt is a doctor. She taught me, our friend Kaley, and Athena everything she knew. Child birth was part of that. And she thought Athena was ready to witness a child being born so she made her watch a C-section." I answered in a low voice. "Plus we don't have time to get the doctor. If the child is coming, it's coming. It's unhealthy for the baby to keep it waiting in labor."

"That's all well and good but it isn't exactly the same as a medical degree!" Mr. Reedle countered.

I smirked at the man. "Well then obviously you don't know Winry and my sister to well. Isn't it clear that they remember some of it?" I asked exchanging a look to Ed, Al, and Mr. Reedle.

"Some of it?" Mr. Reedle mimicked.

"Right now the only choice we have is to differ to their knowledge and the sheer force in their nerve." Ed muttered turning to Mr. Reedle. He then stopped being stubborn and nodded. When we walked in Athena was pacing back and forth listing off all the stuff she needed.

"What else did we need? What was it?" She murmured quietly to herself. Ed then walked to her stopping her tracks and put his hands on Athena's shoulders.

"Athena, you can do this." He reassured.

My sister stared at him for a bit before her look hardened and she nodded firmly. I was about to go into my over-protective mode but I quickly stopped myself. I'll give him this one! But next time... Ohhh. The joy of hitting him with wire cutters. She then turned to Paninya and Winry. "Paninya, Winry, I'll need your help in this." She muttered turning to them. They stepped in leaving Athena out here for a second. "Well wish us luck." She whispered before walking in. When then heard moans of pain from the other side of the closed door.

"Brother..." Al murmured softly.

"Now, when it really counts... I can't do anything." Ed muttered looking down and clenching his automail fist. Then screams busted thought the room pounding at the door. Ed, Al, and I jumped a few good feet away from the door. We don't like this! I was only two when Athena was born, how do I not remember this?!

_**"UHHH- I'M GONNA DIE IN HERE! IT HURTS... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"**_ Satera screamed so we could hear. Al held me and Ed while we sat in the corner staring at the doorway in horror. People say this a miracle! That is biggest piece of bull I've ever heard. No wonder Athena's scared of having kids! Her past, plus this?! It doesn't work to well for her!

"I know we're not big believers in God." Ed started.

"Hm?" Al and I hummed turning to him.

"Maybe He could help us..." Ed prayed now putting his head between his knees. "...just once."

After hours the screams stopped making me pop my head up like a puppy when he hears someone coming. Paninya came out on her hands and knees panting furiously. "All... That blood... I can't tell anymore..."

Ed came in with me and saw Winry and Athena on their knees panting with blood on their clothes. Well with Athena she had a bit of blood on her hair. I ran for Winry while Ed ran for Athena. "Hey you alright Winry? What happened?" I asked nervously. Winry then pointed forward not even looking up.

**_Athena's POV_**

Loud sobs made the room go into a strange silence and stare at the new born. Ed beamed as I looked up to him. "It's a baby!" Ed screamed with glee.

"Hooray!" Ed, Al, and my brother cheered.

"Awesome! It's a real live baby!" Ed cheered pumping his arms continuously. "Awesome! Awesome awesome awesome!"

I laughed at his cheers while I washed blood off me. "Really?_ 'Awesome'_? Out of all the words to describe this you picked _'awesome'_?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh? How else should I describe it? This is the birth of a new life! Alchemists have worked for centuries and we're still not able to do that! A person creating another person!" Ed explained still in a happy tone.

"Your kidding right?" I asked in _'why am I not surprised'_ tone. "Your lumping alchemy with child birth?"

"An occupational hazard. It's just the way I think." Ed muttered crossing his arms over his chest. I smirked and lightly punched his arm.

"Dork." I chuckled with a smile. Ed blushed a bit at my smile.

"And it really is awesome. People are awesome." Ed murmured softly crossing his arms behind his head.

I smiled at him. "Yeah... I guess so."

"Alright, the baby's born and everything's good! So is there anything else you need me for now?" Ed asked.

I looked down remembering something Smith told me earlier today. How they forced Ed's watch open and how they forced mine open too. That's something we need to talk about. Plus my breakthrough on the gang. "Could we talk a bit?" I asked now timidly.

He then nodded putting me on his back. My eyes went wide at the sudden movement. "You look tired..." He answered knowing I was shocked by the turn. He then walked outside the room getting a chair out for me to sit on. "So what did you want to talk about Athena?"

"Um... Smith, and Winry forced you watch open... Smith told me what was inside." I murmured I complete shock he dropped me making me fall and land on my butt. "OW!"

"So you know what's inside?" Ed asked not even glancing to me. I gulped and nodded. I adverted my gaze away and stared at the ground. He then extended his automail hand to me. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up with his help. He then lead me to chair which I sat in. He sat next to me staring at the wall. "I haven't showed that to anyone, not even Al." He muttered.

I glanced at him. "But why?" My voice went to a low and tiny whisper. Winry told me that was the day they burned their house down. My engraving was the day I lost my arm and the day I lost who I was before.

"I hate to admit how weak I am. I had to give what happened that day a substance and carry it around with me as a reminder." Ed muttered looking down.

I shook my head softly. The thoughts around me, the images of fire set on their house as they watched normally made me want to cry. I let a tear fall from my chin. "I don't think your weak..."

"Why are you doing that Athena? What are you crying for?" Ed asked.

I shook my head. "I just... I wish I was there. I don't want you and your brother to feel this pain alone..." I murmured sadly while gripping my pant leg. "And you two won't cry... So someone should do that for you two... I can feel that pain... As if I was there. I know I won't understand but that doesn't give me a reason to stop caring..." I wiped my tears away with my automail hand.

"Don't be an idiot..." Ed muttered standing up.

I toke a deep breath. "When I see your resolve I know how strong you really are. Compared to me..." I muttered. "I have an engraving on my watch too. It was the day of the accident... It's there to remind me that I can't get scared, give up, or feel sorry for myself. I used to be happy and bubbly. But after that I became..." I stopped mid sentence and shook my head. "It doesn't matter... What's done is done." I then felt Ed pull me up and pull me into a hug. I gasped before hugging him back. "Oh and one more thing..." I started pulling out of the hug after a while and pulling out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and got a good look at the crescent moon on fire. "It's their symbol. They're known as the Darksiders. Other than the symbol and their name. That's all I know." I muttered.

Ed looked up to me. "How long have you known this?"

"I remember it about two days ago. I didn't want to mention it in front of Smith or Winry." I answered rubbing my arm.

Ed's stare on me hardened as he stuffed the picture in his pocket. "If any of them hurt you they'll have to go through me afterwards. No one will lay a finger on you as long as your my partner. I promise." Ed stated with a firm stare.

I smiled and nodded. "Right.. Thank you..."

**_Later_**

Well after Ed hit Paninya in the head with his automail and he got our watches back Dominic showed up. "Hello there! I'm your grand dad!" Dominic cheered with the biggest smile plastered on his face. "What a cutie!"

"Your out of character." Ed scoffed making Dominic give the boy death glares. If looks could kill... Ed turned away from his gaze.

"The mother and the child are healthy. It seems the delivery was handled expertly." The doctor turned to us. "Well done. Sometimes not even adults can take presence of child birth."

I tiny tint of pink came on my cheeks. "Nah... It was nothing..." I trailed off.

"We are truly in you debt, Winry, Athena. What you did was amazing, especially you young lady." Dominic stated turning to us. "Thank you."

"Please sir, there's no need to thank us." Winry reassured.

"You'll make us blush..." I stammered feeling my cheeks get a little warm. Ed then snapped and with a smile.

"Maybe you could make an exception and take on an apprentice." Ed hinted with a fan.

'Where did he get the fan?'

"What about me?" Smith asked with a begging tone.

"Your on your own bro." I sighed patting his back.

"Awww..." He whined sadly.

"One has nothing to do with the other." Dominic muttered. "I don't take on apprentices and that's that." He then rose from his spot standing tall. "But, if that's what your heart is set on; then I can recommend you to a n engineer at the base of the mountain." He then turned to me. "As for you..."

"Don't worry about her. Just leave repaying her to me." Ed replied with a smirk.

"Wait? What?" I asked wide eyed. I then blushed furiously shaking my head and hands simultaneously. "No! No you don't have to do that! I'm fine! It was the least I could do!" I exclaimed nervously.

Ed smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" I screamed standing tall with my face going red.

Smith was staring daggers at Ed with steam coming out of his ears. _**"ELRIC!"**_ Smith screamed pulling out wire cutters. **_"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!"_** He then threw them at Ed making it land square in the face.

_**At the station**_

Ed, Al, and I sprinted for the train. "Move it you guys! We gotta hurry!" Ed yelled as we ran for back cart. "If we don't catch this train there's not another one in three days!"

"You three be careful now!" Smith ordered. He then stopped to glare daggers at Ed again. "And you watch your back Elric..."

I turned to Ed and gave a reassuring smile. "He doesn't mean it!" Al already jumped on board catching our suitcases. Ed then jumped on the train.

"Come on Athena!" Ed called out now looking at the ground under me.

I sprinted faster now jumping on the train in the nick of time. Ed grabbed my wrist and pulled me on board. I bumped into Ed now accidentally pushing my body close to his. I blushed and stared at him in shock. He then let go of me making me take a step back. "Sorry.." When I turned around there was Smith being held back by Paninya and Winry. "We'll be back! Be sure to steal some techniques so you something new to show us!"

_**"ELLLRIIIICCCC!"**_

**_If I smile and don't believe_**

**_Soon I know, I'll wake from this dream_**

**_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_**

**_Hello_**

**_I am the life_**

**_Living for you so you can hide_**

**_Don't cry_**

**_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!_**

**_Hello I'm still here!_**

**_All that's left of yesterday_**

**_Hello by Evanescene_**

**_Chapter 12- One is all, All is one_**


	14. All is one, one is all

_**Sorry this chapter took so long. The weekend before I toke a break and last night while typing the power for a second and it turned off my computer. Being the writing genius I am I didn't save my work. Smart, I know, go on rub it in.**_  
_**Without further ado here is Chapter 12.**_

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm so far down**_

_**'Creed**_

_**One Last Breath'**_

_**Chapter 12- One is all, All is one**_

_"I'm sorry baby girl." Dad whispered sadly._

_As he jumped out the window I quickly untied the rope from the frame sending the rope crawling out the window. In the distance Dad was sprinting away with the rope following him not far behind. "Daddy! Wait!" I screamed leaning out the window. "Where you going? Daddy!" I screamed. "Daddy!"_

My eyes shot open and I toke in a sharp intake of air as my tiny voice screamed in my head. "Your awake, you alright Athena?" Ed asked patting my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm remembering him..." I whispered.

"Your dad?" Al asked. I nodded. This made Ed tense up. He didn't like it whenever I brought him up. He never met him but he seemed to have a strong hate for him. I never understood it. "Athena, could you tell us about him?" Al requested.

"Al I don't think she-" Ed started bit I stopped him.

"No, it's alright." I reassured leaning my head on the window. "My dad was a former State Alchemist. He was known as the Heavy Wind Alchemist he was a real legend. He got fired shortly after the war. He wanted me to learn how to manipulate the wind using alchemy but instead I learned ice. He was never to happy about that. When ever he left he tried to commit suicide but when I saved him he ran away. I don't know where he is now."

"Your dad was The Heavy Wind Alchemist?" Al asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he was good at his job." I muttered. "He was also a good teacher."

"I bet our teacher could kick your dad's ass." Ed boasted with a smirk.

I chuckled with a smile. "I hope your right."

"Speaking of getting asses kicked, Athena." Ed called out turning to me. "You still owe me a round."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, do I? Well you better not take it easy on me just because I'm a girl." I scoffed.

"You wish." Ed grunted back at me. I smirked and my eyes narrowed at him. Now I'm exicted to fight the Fullmetal Alchemist.

_**Dublith**_

When we got to Dublith we stepped off the train. We were finally here. We walked through Dublith to find a meat house with a nice open sign at the door. "Well Al, Athena. We're finally here." Ed muttered looking down to the ground. "It'd be nice if she wasn't home."

"Mhm." Al hummed.

I tilted my head at the boys. "Maybe your thinking about this too much." I suggested.

"You should be concerned too Athena." Ed countered.

"Why?" My stare at him went from thoughtful to sheer confusion. What did this lady have against me? I've never even met her before.

"Because she doe-" Ed started but was stopped by loud footsteps coming from the house. The noise was like a giant that was pounding it's fist on a table. Yeah the sound made me feel and little intimidated. The door then opened and all that we saw was a butcher knife with blood on it in a big hand. Ed and Al then went into a fear fest.

"It's a meat house guys!" I called out pointing at the house. I then turned back to the house and saw a big man, like Armstrong big, with brown hair, a beard, and dark eyes looking down on us. This guy is big, tall, and scary. Some of the color drained from my face when I saw him. He looked like he could kill me with a punch!

"Hello Sig." Ed greeted hiding his fear. Yeah he wasn't doing a good job.

"Long time no see." Al recalled tapping his fingers together.

Ed then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. "This is Athena." He introduced. "Athena, this is Sig."

Sig then extended his hand which I toke to shake it. "Nice to meet you." He replied with the deepest I've ever heard. It was deeper then my dad's and that says a lot!

"N-nice to meet you too." I shuddered.

He then stopped shaking my hand and patted Ed's head. "You've grown up a little, huh?" He asked.

Al then decided to talk to him. "Umm you probably don't recognize me but it's Alphonse." He replied bowing. "Sorry we've been away for so long."

Sig then rubbed his helmet. "Looks like you've grown up more than a little." He then opened a window poking his head in. "Izumi, the Elric shrimps and a friend of theirs has come for a visit. Do you think you can see them?"

"Laying down?" Al asked. "That's not a good sign."

"It seems she hasn't gotten better since last time." Ed whispered.

Before I could even say anything the door behind us opened and Ed got a foot to the face. I stepped a few feet back from the door. Ed screamed as he flew to the other side of the walk way to the other building ahead. "You alright Ed?" I called out to him.

A woman with black hair and dark eyes stepped out in the sun glaring daggers at Ed. "Hello my stupid pupil. I hear you've become a Dog of Military!" She called out. Her gaze went to Al who was now shaking in fear.

"Teacher! You see- It's because!" Al started in panic mode.

"Al?" She recalled her red glare fading away at the sight of the boy. "Look at you, you've gotten so big!"

"Teacher." Al walked to her. "It's so good to see you-" He stated going to shake her hand instead she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over.

I looked at the boys and sighed. "Why did I see this coming?" I muttered under my breath.

"Your skills are rusty." The woman ridiculed. She then turned to me making my gaze rise to her. "Who is this?" Her eyes narrowed on me.

"I- I, um." I fumbled nervously.

"Ed! Is this your girlfriend?" She called out.

I shook my head with a blush coming on my cheeks. "No no no no no no!" I quickly answered. I then calmed down and sighed. "I'm Athena, Ed's partner." I calmly introduced.

"So you work for the military?" She repeated.

"Y-yes ma'am." I answered preparing myself to get hit. I could sense she wanted to. And that's exactly what she did. She then punched me hard in my stomach sending me to the ground in pain.

She then turned to the brothers. "She seems nice." She stated.

Ed and Al recovered from their fall and stood in front of her. Ed helped me up to my feet as I rubbed my head. "You got lots of energy for someone not feeling well." Al muttered.

_**"NOT FEELING WELL!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I FEEL PERFECTLY-"**_She managed to get out before vomiting blood. Ed, Al, and I screamed. What kind of sickness is that?!I've never been taught about something like that!

Sig then pulled the woman close and wiped her mouth. "You shouldn't exert yourself." He told the woman.

"How sweet of you to worry!" She spoke with a sweet tone. She then snuggled close. "Thank you!" I could picture tiny hearts flying around them like balloons! My chin quivered at the sight. Why?! Just... Why?!

"Uhhhh..." Was all we could get out.

_**Inside Izumi's house**_

Well after that weird _(painful)_ moment we sat at the table ready for our nice, less violent, conversation. Our topic was the Philosopher stone. "The Philosopher stone? No. I don't know much about it. It holds no interest for me." Izumi explained.

"I see, okay." Ed answered not even adverting his gaze away.

"There was that one alchemist." Sig recalled. "I thought that one man from Central knew about the stone."

Ed and I beamed. Score. "So who was this guy?" Ed asked with a smile and his hopes high. It was kinda cute... Stop with that Athena!

Izumi put her hand to her chin in thought. "Let me think. What's his name?" She asked to herself trying to recall it. "Ah, Hohenheim." Ed's cheerful looked turned into shock then anger. Al gasped. While I just looked confused. Who is this guy? They've never talked about him before. Ed's teeth were clenched, his jaws were pressed tight together, his fists were balled up. He was completely tense. "What is it?" Izumi asked.

"Then he's alive..." Ed hissed lowly.

"Someone you know?" Izumi corrected.

Ed didn't want to answer. I could tell! "He's our father." Al answered.

Izumi gasped. I had a feeling that was it. "The one who ran out on you when you were little?" She restated.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Ed snarled. He turned to Al. "It's all because of that bastard that our Mother's dead. If it wasn't for him..." He trailed off as if he was remembering something. I gave Ed a sad look.

Ed, Al, and I all a live a hell. They're different yet alike. And it all started from one person. The person we called our fathers. Both our mothers are dead and our fathers are gone. Our hell has the same cause but the effect is different. His effect was the taboo. And mine was the accident and people losing their lives over my own. I hate it. I hate it all! I set my hand on Ed's shoulder looking down. Ed's gaze adverted to me. I could feel his gaze on me. He kept it on me.

"Did Dad say anything about the Philosopher stone?" Al asked.

Izumi continued. "He said something about a life long dream coming true. He seemed very happy when he said it." She then turned to Ed and me. She stood and walked over. Before I could look up she hit us both upside the head.

"Oww!" We both yelled in pain while looking up and rubbing our heads.

"Now we're going to eat!" She yelled walking past us.

"Alright!" Ed and I called out turning in her direction. Everyone was silent before Ed and I turned to each other. "Wanna spar?" We both asked at once. Our eyes went wide. Were we reading each others thoughts or something? It was like we rehearsed this! Our wide eyes faded away only to get smirks. He grabbed my wrist and lead me outside on a hilltop outside of town. I smiled and turned my back getting ready.

"Alright, we spar just like you and Al do right?" I asked as I removed my normal shirt leaving me in a tank top.

"Yeah." Ed answered.

I smirked. "Well, I hope you-" I started as I turned around. But then I stopped mid sentence at the sight. Oh. My gosh. Ed was sitting there shirtless. No. I can't fight him like this. Oh I know what he's doing now! He's removing his shirt just so can get distracted in the fight! Screw what I said about theres no such thing as dirty in a fight! This is so beyond dirty. My cheeks went red.

"You hope I what?" Ed asked now noticing my cheeks and my expression.

"N-nothing!" I stammered now becoming my fumbling mess. I could picture Kaley smirking and laughing at me. I shook that thought out of my head. Okay remain calm and try not to think about shirtless Ed! "Anyway! Let's start this!" I called out trying my best to focus. I got into my fighting stance. Ed got into his stance giving me a firm stare. Then the fight started. And that battle was neck and neck. I found ways to focus carefully and when I got distracted I would always get up and fight back again. But then I made a wrong move making Ed grab my wrist and pull me down to my stomach setting his foot on my back.

"I win." He scoffed setting his foot off of me.

I sat up and pouted. "Jerk." I muttered.

"Wanna rematch?" Ed asked while putting back on his shirt.

"Nah, I'm good for now." I replied with a smile. He smiled back at me. "So how did you and Izumi meet?"

Ed extended his hand to me which I toke gladly. "Okay here's how it started..."

**_-Flashback-_**

_**-Nobody's POV-**_

It was a stormy night at Risembool and the lake nearby was flooding. People threw sand bags to stop the water from overflowing. But the chances of that working was highly unlikely. People in raincoats watched from afar. Including the young Elric's. Eventually the water broke through the sandbags and flowed to the men trying to stop the flood. Al then noticed something or someone. "Brother! Look." He called out to his brother now pointing to a woman with black hair and dark eyes. Her name was Izumi Curtis.

She walked to the overflowing water with fierce determination in her eyes. The water broke through completely. But that didn't stop her when itt scared so many people away. She clapped her hands making sparks come from her hands then set them under the current. Blue sparks appeared yet again now making walls shoot up stopping the upcoming water from coming any closer. She dusted her hands while her husband, Sig, walked over putting an umbrella over her head.

"Well that oughta hold the water back for a while!" She told everyone putting her hands on her hips.

"Lady? Who are you?" A man from town asked.

"Just a house wife passing by!" She answered with a smile while tilting her head. Then her unknown sickness acted up making blood flood out of her mouth. Sig dropped the umbrella completely and wiped the blood from her lips. As he did that the two young Elric brothers ran forward to them.

"Hey, old lady, could you be our teacher?" Ed asked not even caring about what he just called her.

Izumi's look went dark and she glared at the boys. She clapped her hands together setting them on the ground. Then a fist came and punched the boys in the air. That stopped them... For about three seconds.

"Pretty please, old lady?" The boys asked all at once.

Izumi cracked her knuckles and glared at the boys who kept on calling her old. Rule #1 about girls, whatever you do. Don't. Call. Them. Old. "I'm a little hard of hearing, you see? So I didn't quite catch that! Maybe you would like to repeat yourself." She dared with venom in her voice. The translation was this 'I dare you to say that again and if you repeat yourself you will suffer through hell'. Ed and Al turned to each other with terrified looks. They had every right to be scared of Izumi.

They got into the begging position with sparkles in their eyes. "We'll try again!" Ed restated.

"Please, please teach us, pretty lady?" Al corrected.

"No way." She rejected.

"Why not?!" Ed whined.

She leaned towards them with a serious look. "Because I don't take on students. And besides I'm on the middle of a trip."

"Please!" Ed cried out as the brothers latched themselves on the woman's arm.

"You brats! What about your parents?" She scolded.

A townsman walked forward. "Um. Ma'am, these little ones don't have any parents."

Her eyes widened and looked to the boys who were gripping her arm with their lives. "How am I supposed to say no to that?" She asked now giving them the answer.

**_-Later-_**

The boys stood on the shore of an island with Izumi on a boat in front of them. "You two are on your own!" She called out.

"Huh?" The brothers asked.

"This is your introductory training... If you do well, we'll move on to the main training phase... During this first stage, the use of alchemy is totally forbidden. "One is all... and all is one..." You have one month figure out what that means. You'd better find the answer in the allotted time... If not, you're headed back to Risembool." She called out throwing a knife at them. It was covered of course. "Bye."

The boys screamed. **_"WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?"_**

**_-Next day-_**

A tiny rabbit jumped along a trail only to get pulled up by a rope trap. "We got one!" Ed and Al cheered. They tied rabbit's legs together so it wouldn't escape.

"So how are we supposed to eat that brother?" Al asked timidly.

Ed pulled out the knife Izumi gave them. "Well we have to kill it."

"Kill it?" Al repeated. They turned to the creature who looked at them with pleading eyes. That poor rabbit... They stared at it sadly confused. Then Ed had enough. He handed the knife to his brother. Al then noticed what he was doing. "No way! You take care of it brother!"

"Catching them is more in my area." Ed murmured trying to get out of this.

"You always make me do the dirty work!" Al argued.

When they looked back the rabbit was gone. The only thing they saw was a fox with the rabbit in it's mouth. "HEY! Get back here!" They called out chasing after the fox. But the only thing they saw was the fox feeding the rabbit to it's cubs.

"Fox cubs." Ed whispered. They then felt like they were going to be sick while watching the cubs eat the rabbit bit by bit. "Maybe we should switch to fish." Ed moaned while walking away with his brother. They walked to the shore and stared down into the water. "Great! How are we supposed to catch the fish!?" Ed complained annoyed. "We don't have any rods or lines or bait or anything!"

Each day got worse and worse. They stared into the sun as if they were dead. Ed sat up and turned to get a good look of his brother. For a second he let his mind take over and he saw him as a piece of cooked meat. Oh wow. He turned away for a second before realizing what he just 'saw'. He then jumped on his brother and bit his arm.

Al pushed him off. "Hey!" He whined. "What are you trying to do to me?" Ed then stared at an army of ants passing by. He was desperate for food. Very desperate to be exact. In fact he pictured them all as chocolates! He gasped before scooping some up and eating them. "Uhh brother?"

Ed yelled from the taste. But after that he ate more leading into another scream. "So gross!" He squirmed He then looked up. "Al... I'm alive... I'm alive because I ate the ants." Ed murmured. "I'm alive because I consumed life." Small tears streamed down his cheeks as he spoke. But they got better. Made fire, caught fish, hunted rabbits, and all in a month. And that time was almost over.

"Hey, Brother, have you figured out what Teacher meant by "One is All and All is One"? I've been thinking about it this whole time, but I still only have a few vague ideas." Al brought up as they looked up the sky.

"Well, I'm not really sure about this, but... do you remember when I was weak from hunger, and I ate those ants?" Ed recalled.

"You ate a **_LOT_** of ants." Al corrected.

"Mm. I sure did, and boy, did they taste nasty. But then, that got me thinking. If I hadn't eaten them, I might've died. Then I would've been eaten by them. I'd go into the earth and become grass, then the rabbits would eat that." Ed explained like a teacher giving a scenario for the food chain.

"You're talking about the food chain, right?" Al restated.

"Yeah, but... not just that, either. Long time ago, this whole island was probably at the bottom of the sea. And tens of thousands of years from now, it could be the peak of a mountain for all we know." Ed predicted.

"All things are connected, is that what you're saying?" Al summarized.

"Everything we see, everyone we meet, is caught up in a great unseen flow. But it's bigger than that. It's the entire world, the entire universe even." Ed started lifting his finger to an ant. Raising it to the sky. "And compared to something as big as that, Al, you and I are tiny, not even the size of ants. Only one small part within a much greater flow. Nothing more than a fraction of the whole. But by putting all those "ones" together, you get one great "All", just like Teacher said. The flow of this universe follows laws of such magnitude that you and I can't even imagine them."

**_The next day_**

Izumi had Al and Ed sit in front of her where they were separated. "Today is the day. Lets here about you've learned about 'All is one and one is all.'." She ordered with her arms crossed over her chest.

"All is the world." Al started.

"And one is me." Ed finished.

Izumi threw her head back and laughed. "Very well. Now the real training begins." That made the boys cheer and jump at their own victory. And that was their start.

**_Realitly_**

**_Athena's POV_**

"So that's how it happened?" I asked as we sat on the steps of the house.

"Yeah, that was a crazy month." Ed replied crossing his arms behind his head.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, trying to knaw on your brother's arm. Yeah, your first lesson was worse than mine. Kudos." I replied clapping in applause.

Ed rolled his eyes at me. "What was your first lesson?"

"Oh story time. That's what we're having?" I pointed out with a smirk. "I had to make a forest with 2000 trees in 3 hours. My dad had to watch me so I didn't slack off."

"Ouch." Ed winced. "Sorry bout that."

I chuckled at him. "Nah, it's okay." I reassured. "It was kinda fun. Exhausting but fun." I smiled at Ed.

Ed smiled back at me. "Hey Athena?"

"Yeah Ed?"

"Where do you think your dad went?" He asked nervously with his smile going down.

I turned to him. "Well, I'm not sure. I've had many theories but I now I think they're all wrong."

"Like?" Ed edged on.

I shrugged. "Well he did try kill himself, if he was that desperate he probably finished the job."

"And if he didn't?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure Ed. But there's one thing for certain. If he didn't and we see him again you have to get me away from him. You have to promise me that."

"Athena-" Ed started.

"Please Ed." I pleaded. "There's no telling what he'll do, let alone what I'll do. I don't want to feel pain or fear anymore. If he comes I'll get all of that in one package. This time it might be worse than the gang. I need you to make sure I don't feel any of that."

Ed stared at me before hugging me tightly. "Alright. I promise." He whispered softly.

I smiled. "Thank you Ed." I yawned and parted my way from the hug. "Well I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." I stood up and walked inside.

"Goodnight Athena." Ed called out as I left.

**_-Next morning-_**

I stepped outside and heard what was going on. And all I have to say it what a great way to start off my morning! "You saw it, didn't you Edward?" Izumi asked. Ed stared at Izumi with wide eyes. **"YOU SAW IT?!"**

"Yes!" Ed answered now in fear.

Izumi sighed at him. "It seems both of us are beyond hell." She muttered. I gasped with Ed and gave her wide eyed stares. Ed grabbed his automail arm.

"Teacher... You saw it too? Tell me..." Ed whimpered.

**_-Later-_**

"For a while it seemed we were barren. We wanted a child but couldn't concive. When we were finally able to concive I ended up falling gravely ill. And our child as well. He wasn't able to take a living breath in this world. And so I comited the taboo. As a result I lost parts of my inner organs. What an idiot I was." Izumi told us.

I stared at her in shock. Parts of her organs?! That's sick?! They call that Equvialant!? It's just a twisted game! I can't even imagne what that's like. The pain, the sadness, and anger. I have that but nothing compared to this!

"Now I realize I should have told you sooner. It must've been awful." Izumi apologized.

Ed smiled and looked up. "Nah, I did it to myself after all. It hasn't been that big of a deal actually."

"Besides! I have this long list of things I get to look forward to eating when I have my body back." Al pointed out.

I stared at them with sadness. To the point where tears went down my cheeks.

"Right brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah! It's nothing." Ed replied.

"You idiots." Izumi muttered pulling the boys into a hug. "It's okay to hurt." They were silent until they started to apologize. I hung my head low and shook with tears. Even if I can't understand their pain I can still cry and care for them. It's the pain I hope to never learn.

**_If I smile and don't believe_**

**_Soon I know, I'll wake from this dream_**

**_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_**

**_Hello_**

**_I am the life_**

**_Living for you so you can hide_**

**_Don't cry_**

**_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!_**

**_Hello I'm still here!_**

**_All that's left of yesterday_**

**_Hello by Evanescene_**

**_Chapter 13- Beasts of Dublith_**


	15. Beasts of Dublith

After the story was explain and the brothers apologized over and over. "To think you saw it and managed to survive. I doubt you know how impressive that is." Izumi muttered looking outside.

"No." Ed answered.

"But regardless I can't accept the decisions you made." Izumi muttered. She then turned around to face them. "Your expelled."

The boys gasped at the woman. "But teacher-" Al started but Ed stopped him.

"The trains are still running." Izumi muttered now turning her back on them. "Get on one."

I winced at that. That must have hurt. Ed then bowed at his teacher. "Thank you, for everything." He forced himself to say in his calm voice.

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm so far down**_

_**'Creed**_

_**One Last Breath'**_

_**Chapter 13- Beasts of Dublith**_

"Feel free to drop by whenever your in town." Sig stated looking down on us with his arms crossed.

I rubbed my automail arm. "It was nice meeting you." I whispered with a sad smile.

"I'm not so sure about that." Al answered slouching.

"You idiots!" He yelled making us take a step back, wince and stare at him. "Your still busy pouting you can't even see what expulsion means. You aren't her students anymore so now your free to speak to Izumi as equals." He stated. Ed and Al turned to each other. "Unless your to chicken to try it."

"Damn! Al we haven't done what we came here to do in the first place!" He stated. "Thank you. We're heading back there right now!" He then ran in the direction of the house.

"H-hey! Wait up!" I called running after him.

"Don't let her kill you!" Sig called out as we ran to the house.

_'Yeah, I'll try.'_

_**Izumi's Place**_

Izumi sharped her knife carefully when we got back. "Teacher!" Ed called out only to get a knife above his head. He gasped that almost came out as a scream when he saw this. I stopped in my tracks when I saw this.

_**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING COMING BACK HERE?!** _And you call me 'Teacher' I do not teach scum like you! Get out of my home!" Izumi yelled, stopping what she was doing, and giving us the mother of all looks.

Ed sat down and banged his fist on the ground. "Teacher!"

"We came to you because we're trying to find a way to get our original bodies back." Al stated.

"And we won't leave without your help." I stated.

**_"GET OUT NOW!"_** She ordered.

**_"WE'RE STAYING!"_ **Ed, Al, and I yelled in unison.

Izumi stared at us for a second before adverting her gaze away. "You idiots..." She muttered leading us into the Living room. "Al, you didn't see the Truth, did you?"

"No," Al answered. "I don't even know what that means."

"You must've lost your memory from the shock. We need to get Al's memories back. His entire body was taken from him. Just think what he must've seen." Izumi recalled giving the boys a hard stare.

"Oh yeah, we only exchanged parts of our bodies for what we saw. But Al paid the toll with his entire physical being. He must've seen more of the Truth than either of us did." Ed explained.

"So, if I can remember what I saw, then we'll know how to get our bodies back?" Al summarized.

"But the memory of that thing..." Izumi remembered.

"That thing...!" Ed continued.

"Was is bad?" I asked taking a step forward.

"No, it's more like awful!" Izumi answered swaying her arms like she was a squid.

"Yeah!" Ed added on copying her motion. "Horrifying!"

Al and I stared at them in confusion. What the hell was up with that movement? I imange this stuff makes you go crazy but it might have gone to their heads.

"It could drive you insane." Izumi added.

"Or even leave you brain dead!" Ed finished.

"That doesn't matter. If there's a chance that it can help us. Then I want to do it." Al muttered.

Izumi put her hand under her chin in thought. "Hmmm..." She hummed under her breath. "I have an acquaintance who might be able to retrieve your memories for you." We gasped in shock and happiness. "But. Let's have dinner first. Give me a hand!"

"Okay!" Ed, Al, and I chirped.

_**Sam's POV**_

There was only a week until there was a transfer for my brother. I was thrilled, I know he'll be taking me with him. So that makes me happy. I've been feeling a bit better, my 2 weeks of depression were over, Kaley toke the exam but their still putting it into consideration. I think she did pretty good. I watched her and I practiced with her. We've become really good friends by the time she was ready. I stood in front of my brother with a tall stance.

"Master Sergeant Kain Fuery. Warrant officer Vato Falman. 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda. 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. 1st Lieutenant Samantha Mustang. Gather up your things! All six of you are transferring to Central with me. And no objections! Understood?" Roy asked.

We all saluted with our hard stare in our eyes. I was so ready for this! "I've got a problem sir." Jean pointed out. I sweat-dropped. I knew what was coming up. "I just started dating this girl and I really like her."

"Dumb her." Was all my brother said.

Jean bowed his head in disappointment. I patted his back with Riza. "There, there. Maybe a long distance relationship?" I suggested.

"Samantha." Roy called out.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

He looked up to me. "Call The Vinned Alchemist." He ordered.

"Vinned Alchemist?" I questioned. "Who's that?"

When I asked that the door opened. I turned my head and my eyes went wide. "You called for me boss?" A girl with blonde hair and green eyes asked with a smirk.

"No way..."

_**Athena's POV**_

I wiped on the windows out back trying to get the water stains out. When I finished one I saw Ed watching me from the other side. I let out a tiny scream in shock. Ed laughed and walked outside. "Did I scare you?" He asked with a smirk.

"What do you think?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and putting the towel on my shoulder.

"Sorry." He apologized in between chuckles. I rolled my eyes. ""Working on windows I see?" He asked now calmed down.

"Yeah. You guys are helping clean up and I decided why not take my part?" I asked with a tiny smile.

"Really?" He asked. "I was coming around to see if you could get me out of it."

I gave him a playful glare. "Lazy ass." I grunted.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Well I'll see you in bit when your done." He replied walking off.

"Uh-huh. Sure~." I trailed off going back to work. I closed my eyes while wiping the windows carefully. Going over all the stuff I've learned. Let's see... Ice transmutation circle. Nicolas Flamel's symbol, Homunculus... Wait... The image of the page about the Homunculi boomed in my head. Then I saw a the symbol. The ouroboro's tattoos. The one on that woman's chest. The one on that guys thigh. Does that mean that they're...

"Looks like your thinking to hard." I heard a voice remark. I turned my head around and saw the red headed girl from the lab. "Remembering something?"

"You... Your that girl from the 5th Lab. Red right?" I recalled lowering my arm from the window.

She smirked. "Nah, don't make me laugh, I'm Hate. It's nice to meet you again."

I sighed. "I've been wondering when I was going to see you again. But I have a question."

"Let me guess. Who were they? What are they? What does that tattoo mean? I get the gist." She listed off. I glared at her. She was right on the money. She laughed and removed her left glove. "If you must know then you must. Check this out." She showed off her hand and there is was. An ouroboro's tattoo. "I know Red promised you information so I guess I'll give it to you. This tattoo it's a sign. A sign that says 'Hello world I'm a homunculus'." She replied.

My eyes went wide. "But that can't be true. They've never been created it's just a myth."

"Athena, Athena, Athena." She repeated shaking her head in disappointment. "You can't believe everything that Daddy's textbook told you. Let alone the military." She smirked. "Anyway, there's nine of us. I'm the one that's been against them the whole time. I've never liked them. My name is Hate for crying out loud!"

"This can't be." I muttered breathlessly.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Oh but it is. The ones you faced in the lab is Lust and Envy. I was just walking around minding my own business until they knocked me out and toke me to the lab. Speaking of the Lab you so owe me for saving your ass."

I stopped her there. "Wait, I owe you? I was the one who saved you. And your telling me that I owe you?"

"Okay Miss Prissy let's get something straight. I could've run away but Red decided otherwise. She toke over my body, well in her case hers, and ran back. She risked our lives just to save you. Your not a part of their plans so they we're leaving you for dead. And they're after me because I'm their rebel but we came back for you. Your welcome." She lectured.

I gritted my teeth together and glared at her. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "Anytime. Well anyway don't try and get information from me. They don't tell me anything. Just follow the riddle I gave you." She ordered. I nodded. "Well, I gotta go. There's two Homunculi around. One of them I shouldn't even have concerns for; The other one coming... I better run." She muttered running off.

_**"HEY! YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"**_ I called out annoyed. I sighed and looked down. My head... It's killing me. I looked at the cleaning supplies and grunted. "I think the fumes are getting to my head." I grunted walking inside and setting them on the counter. "Izumi! Do have you have anymore work for me?" There was silence. "Izumi?" I then went out front and saw Sig and Izumi outside. "There you are." I greeted walking to them. I then looked around and saw that Ed and Al were now where to be seen. "Where's Ed and Al?" Sig pulled out a broom and showed it off to us. "They're missing?"

"I found this laying around in the alley." Sig answered.

"And they're both missing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

_**"THOSE IDIOTS!"**_ Izumi yelled. **_"THEY CAN'T EVEN SWEEP THE STREETS WITHOUT GETTING INTO TROUBLE. THEY'RE LUCKY I EXPELLED THEM OTHERWISE I'D KILL THEM!"_** She screamed angrily.

"Umm... I think I can help." A guy nearby started making Izumi get out of her fiery state and turn to him. "Here catch." He tossed us a card. "A friend of mine noticed a short blonde haired kid heading into a bar called the Devil's nest." He replied.

I scowled at the card and Izumi gave it the same look. I then turned to her and nodded. "You know where this place is?" I asked.

_**-15 minutes later-**_

Izumi and I walked to the bar and it had a dark theme just like the title. As we walked down the hall we heard talking. I stopped Izumi. "Wait... Do you hear that?" I asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes."

We listened to the conversation while we tip toed down the hall. "There ya go! Your chopped full of piss and vinegar." He yelled. A guy then headed for me making me dodge his attack and Izumi put a deadly blow on him. I nodded at her while she grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Thanks." I acknowledged as we continued.

"Are you ready to me your secret now?" The man from down the hall asked. His voice was deep, low, and threatening.

"Thanks... For toying with me..." I heard Ed struggle to speak. He must have gotten really beat up. "You've really given me time to cool off and to start thinking clearly. Is my mechanic amazing or what? Even after all of this it's still working." I heard alchemy being preformed. What was going on in there?

"How much do you want to track this out kid?" The man asked some what annoyed. "It would be so much easier if you just stayed down!" He growled. Alchemy was being preformed again. It toke a second before something else happened. "Well that was bizarre. It good as new." There was more fights going around so I could hardly hear what they were saying. "What the hell did you do to my shield?"

"It's actually pretty simple when you think about it. You may be a homunculus but you shouldn't have told me you were human. That means a third of it is made from Carbon. The hardness of Carbon varies depending on how the atoms are arranged so it's obvious what your shield is made of. Once I got that figured out it's just simple alchemy." He explained. I smirked. That clever child.

"I'm glad to hear it!" The man yelled.

"And I noticed something else! You can't harden your shield and heal at the same time!" Ed yelled.

"I guess it's safe to say I underestimated you." He grunted in pain. "But how much longer can you keep this up in your condidtion?"

I put my ear to a door and knew they were in there. I kicked down the door and stepped in. "Sorry to interubt you conversation." I muttered as we walked in.

"Athena?! Teacher?!" Ed gasped in shock.

"You damn imbecile!" Izumi yelled throwing the guy she knocked out at him. "You think it's funny to not put the broom away!? I asked you a question!"

"No! I'm so sorry!" Ed stuttered.

I turned to Ed who was beat up pretty good. Then I turned back to the man before us. "Thank you for your hospitality. He needed the exercise."

"Careful he's a-" Ed started.

"I know he's a homunculus. We could hear you two from the hall." I snarled glaring at this man. This thing. The one Hate warned me about.

"Oh give me a break. Please don't tell me your going to start anything. It's no fun fighting a woman. Especially a girl like you." He stated directed towards me. I twitched at that statement. Not this crap again! Izumi and I attacked him. She transmuted his face while I kicked his stomach slamming him into the wall. He laughed as one side of his face showed through his shield. "Well now. Just what the hell are you two?"

Izumi stepped forward. "You asked what I am?" She repeated. _**"A HOUSE WIFE!"**_

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know, I'll wake from this dream**_

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**_

_**Hello**_

_**I am the life**_

_**Living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!**_

_**Hello I'm still here!**_

_**All that's left of yesterday**_

_**Hello by Evanescene**_

_**Chapter 14- Those who lurk underground**_


	16. Those who lurk underground

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm so far down**_

_**'Creed**_

_**One Last Breath'**_

_**Chapter 14- Those who lurk underground**_

Ed, Izumi and I got into out fighting stances. Ed had his automail blade out, and I had my ice sword out and ready to use. We had a four way stare before the man busted out laughing. "A house wife, a hot headed brat, and an alluring youth. What a team!" He sarcastically remarked. "Though I'm not really practically interested in fighting."

I got frustrated by his words to describe me. His arrogance is really pissing me off! "I'll kill you for that." I snarled lowly.

He rolled his eyes. "It was a compliment dear. Accept it." He countered making my face go red from anger. This little asshole! Wait till I get _**MY**_ hands on him! I tightened my grip on my sword. "Well I'll be on my way."

"What?" Ed asked.

"You coward!" Izumi yelled. Then her sickness acted up making her vomit blood.

"Teacher!"

"Izumi!" We both called out in shock turning to her.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked in a panic.

I then turned my head and the man was gone. "Why you little-! Get your ass back here!" I ordered. I'm not going to able to live this down without putting him in a hospital! Damnit!

"He ran away... How pathetic." Izumi grunted in pain.

"Are you okay now?" Ed asked. Izumi coughed up more blood before passing out. "Teacher! Just hang on!" He called out shaking her. Then a man from Central came up and pointed a gun at me. I gaped at the gun. Then a few more men came and pointed guns at Izumi and Ed.

_**Greed's POV**_

I walked down the sewers and saw Al on the ground crawling like a slug. Must be Martal trying to fight him back. She poked her head out of the armor. "Greed!?" She called out.

"Oh Martel. I'm glad to see your safe." I replied walking up to her.

"What's going on up there?" She asked. "No one else has made it back yet."

"Yeah..." I trailed off at that. "It's gotten a little out of hand up there so we need to find a way out of here."

"I can't let you do that." I heard a middle aged voice mutter. I turned my head in the direction. King Bradly. Martel and Al gasped. She pulled the helment down and hid in the armor. Like that was going to do her any good if he decided to attack. "Just what do you want old man?"

"It's the Furher." Al gasped in shock. "Why is he here?!"

"King Bradly?" Martel asked.

"Huh? What's the most powerful man doing down here?" I asked in annoyance.

"Not that you'd know, but growing old isn't easy." Bradly scoffed.

"Huh?" I questioned.

" This year marks my sixtieth birthday. It's frustrating how your body stops moving the way you want it to... So I'd like to finish this job quickly as possible and return home..." He answered walking forward slowly.

"I've got an idea... Retire!" I told him jokingly while getting my Ultimate Shield ready. But he cut through it like butter. He cut off my wrist and that flew into the dirty water next to me. My stump made red sparks. "Well look at this! The old man has got some moves!"

Then he started attacking me left and right. Slashing at me chest, face. This all made me back down the hall as he continued. He then kicked me into the wall.

"Greed!" I heard Martel yell.

"Shh!" Al hushed.

_**-Later in the fight-**_

I attacked him again as my wrist started to regenerate back. Bradly's eye patch fell off of him as he stabbed his two swords into my neck. I moaned in pain.

"I understand why you'd think you have an advantage over a man like me since I possess neither your impenetrable Ultimate Shield, nor an Ultimate Spear that can pierce any substance... But I'll tell you a secret. Do you know how I managed to distinguish myself amongst the storms of bullets on the battlefield time after time... to rise to my current position?" He asked in a low whisper as I coughed blood.

"Y-you're..." I gasped out now knowing what he was now.

He opened his eye that was covered by the eye patch before and there it was. An ouroboro's tattoo. He leaned close to me. "I may not have the protection of your Ultimate Shield... but I clearly see your weakness with my Ultimate Eye." He explained now parting his blades away from my neck. I fell to the ground bleeding heavily. "Now, Greed... how many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?" He asked with his red as blood glare.

_**Al's POV**_

"Where the hell is Greed?" Martel asked nervously.

"I don't know." I answered. "It's to dark to see anything." Then we heard footsteps coming by. I looked up and saw Greed. He was missing one of his wrists that was slowly regenerating. Then a sword went to his neck sending him plummeting to the ground. I gasped.

"No Greed!" Martel yelled trying to crawl out of my armor.

"No stop it!" I objected pushing her in.

"Let me out! Damnit let me go!" She screamed.

"No!" I yelled.

"Open up!" She ordered.

"I can't he'll kill you!" I told her.

"That's 15 times you've died now. How many lives do you have left now? Hmm?" The Fuhrer challenged.

"Damn you." Greed groaned getting up.

"Ah crap." I heard a new voice grunt. It was Dolhetto with Roa. "I kinda wish we died back there." Dolhetto muttered tiredly.

"There's still plenty of times to tuck your tail and run away." Roa joked. They walked forward to Bradly.

"Trust me I'd love to. But I've got this obnoxious canine sense of loyalty." Dolhetto grunted. He broke the chains around my ankles and wrists. "Do us a favor kid and get her out of here."

Martel gasped.

"Protect her." Roa ordered. They then ran forward to attack the Fuhrer. While I fought back with Martal.

"Let me out!" She screamed pushing on my helmet against my force.

"I can't!" I yelled.

"I don't have time to argue now open up!" Martel yelled banging her fist on me. "They need my help damnit!"

"I said no!" I scolded. "I can't let you out!"

"Let me out of here! Your not just going to make me stand here and watch my friends get killed are you!?" She asked as Dolhetto was killed in front of us.

"They asked me to protect you! So quit struggling and be quiet!" I demanded.

"Dolhetto! No!" She screamed.

Roa now charged for the Fuhrer with his fist high. He then cut into him four times. Roa's life was also over. I put as much weight on my helmet as I could so Martel wouldn't get away but she was getting stronger. "Please! I'm begging you!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry... I can't." I whispered softly.

Greed walked over to the Fuhrer again. "Well that was obsessive." He pointed out. "Killing me is one thing. But they're not coming back."

"Pitying the lost lives of your pawns? Pathetic." The Fuhrer sneered.

"Excuse me? Are you senile " Greed challenged. "Did you forget who I am old man? I'm the living incarnation of Greed! Those weren't my friends! They were my possessions! Money, women, henchmen, they were all my possessions! So killing my henchmen is the same as stealing from me! I don't let people take what's mine!"

"Greed, your more pathetic by the second!" Bradly yelled charging at him. They were fighting back and forth. I had no idea when it'll end. Then Bradly impaled him four times leaving him in the ground, knocked out (?).

I crawled back. "I gotta run." I whimpered wanting to stand up and run far away from this. The Fuhrer stepped in front of me.

"Not so fast. Aren't you the younger brother of Edward Elric?" He recalled. "They didn't hurt you, did they? Did I help you at all?" He asked walking forward.

"Sure- I mean no. Thanks I'm alright." I stuttered nervously. Then I felt Martel's arm take control of mine and grab the Fuhrer by the neck. "Martel!" I called out in shock. "Don't do this! Stop it Martel! Please!" I begged.

_**"DIE BRADLY!" **_She screamed loudly. Then Bradly stuck his sword into my armor and stabbed her. I froze as blood oozed and squirted out of my armor. I gasped and passed out as memories flooded past my mind.

_**Athena's POV**_

Al managed to wake up after Ed's constant calls for him. I was holding my breath but now I could release it. Thank god he was alright! "Brother?"

"Are you okay?" Ed asked.

"Are _**YOU**_ okay? Your covered in blood!" He countered worriedly.

I bit my lip and looked down. I decided to keep my mouth shut. That's the safest option thank you very much! He looked down and gasped. When we opened the armor I blacked out for a second by the sight. I don't think I could get it out of my head. I wasn't the blood type. I can see it but not to much or I could get sick by the sight. So my arm wasn't a fun experience for me. I cringed. "We thought it would be the best thing as to remove her before you woke up." I whispered softly.

"I couldn't save her!" Al cried covering his eyes.

"You can't blame yourself Al." He muttered. I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I looked up and there was Ed trying to look happy. "Come on Al! Let's go home!"

"I'll wash you up." I added on.

Al was silent which worried me. "Al?" Ed asked. Al looked down.

"Hold it you three!" I heard a voice ask. I went frozen from the sound. Oh crap... Not him. Right now is _**NOT**_ the time to be scared and shake in my boots. "There are questions I have to ask of you before you leave." Bradly stated walking forward. I gulped and went pale. "Have any of you had any previous dealings with a man named Greed?"

"No." I answered.

"Of course not." Ed answered back.

"Did you happen to exchange any matter of information with him?" Fuhrer questioned.

"None what's so ever." I muttered to him. "The military wasn't even mentioned."

"That isn't my concern. Let me be more specific. If you arranged a deal to share any knowledge with him then I'll execute you three right now." He growled giving us a stare I was terrified of. "I'll ask again. Have you shared any knowledge that might effect the military?"

"No. Can we go now?" Ed asked annoyed. He then turned to me and noticed my look of distress. He knows all about my uneasiness around topics that have to do with life and death matter. This was no exception. Especially when it's coming from the Fuhrer.

"I am curious about your steel arm and leg, and your brother armored body." The Fuhrer pointed out making me get even paler. If I was a cat my ears would be so low it would look like I didn't have any. "Is there any connection between the two?" Ed and Al gasped at that. Now I really want to ball up in a corner and die. This stuff is scaring me! He then turned around and walked away. "Alright man! Follow out!" He ordered. "You make sure to take care of your younger brother and your partner!"

The color returned to my face as I watched him leave. Seemed my life was saved again. I think?

_**Back at Izumi's house**_

Armstrong stood over Ed and I as we washed the blood off Al's armor. "There's something I forgot to mention. Greed had an ouroboro's tattoo." Ed brought up.

"I'm not sure I follow." Armstrong answered.

"Okay think back to the 5th lab. The Philosopher stone. Remember the guys we told you and Hughes about?" I recalled continuing to wash Al's armor.

In the corner of my eye I saw Armstrong's eyes widen. "Colonel Hughes?" He looked down somewhat sadly. He then walked over to me and Edward. He then put one hand on his shoulder and another on my shoulder. I looked at him confused. "Do not do anything rash." He ordered seriously.

Ed and I stared at him in shock. What did we say to bring all of this up? "Um.. Sure." Ed answered.

He then stood up straight taking his hands off our shoulders. Then he started to walk off. "Well... Goodnight." He muttered walking away,

"Umm... Okay!" I called out confused.

"Brother, Athena..." Al started. "They're back. All the memories I lost when my body was taken away, I remember."

Ed and I gasped in shock. "What did you see?" Ed asked.

He used the same hand motion that Ed and Izumi used while they described the Truth. "Well it was defiantly weird." He answered. He stopped the motion. "Well unfortunately I didn't find anything that could get our bodies back."

Ed and I smiled. "That's okay." Ed reassured.

When I finished the chest piece I handed it back to him. "Here you go Al."

"Thanks." He acknowledged putting it back on the armor. "I guess we haven't made any progress."

"Now, I won't say that. Remember what the Fuhrer told us back at Central?" I thought back. "About the unrest among the ranks of the military?"

Al nodded. "Mhm. And it all had something to do with the Philosopher stone and those ouroboro's guys. He said he was trying to gather info on them."

An image of Greed and Hate flashed in my mind. "Greed was obviously connected to them somehow. But if so... Why did the Fuhrer slaughter everyone?" Ed questioned. "He was trying to find out what they were up to. Why didn't he catch them and make them talk?"

"You have a point." I agreed.

"It's also weird that the Fuhrer himself would lead an attack on such a small group." Al added.

"It sure does... No matter how you look at it none of it adds up." Ed muttered "We've been warned. We need to get a little closer."

Al and I nodded.

_**?'s POV**_

"Hey boss, how was the investigation " I asked as Bradly walked back to us. Lust, Envy, and Gluttony was already here by the time I got back. I've been asked to find another sacrifice but I've had no luck. We have like four be we need more.

"To say the very least it was a very productive visit. It seemed Fullmetal's younger brother and their teacher are good candidate for Human sacrifice." Bradly stated.

"Hey Bradly, are any of your men worthy of a human sacrifice This searching around Amestris game is really starting to tire me out." I asked stretching my arms.

"We'll talk about that later but right now I made an unexpected catch." He stated making me look up. It was Greed tied in chains unconscious.

"Talk about a blast from the past! It's been a century since I've seen that face. Rise and shine, Greed. You can't sleep all day." Lust taunted.

Greed flinched before opening his eyes. "Well, well. The gang's all here." He said tiredly.

"Looks like your Ultimate Shield let you down after all." Lust sighed.

"Maybe, but you never do, Lust the Lascivious... Feel free to pierce me with your Ultimate Spear anytime you want. Hello, Gluttony the Voracious. Still haven't found the right diet for you yet, huh?Envy the Jealous. Please! For the last time, get a new outfit." Greed listed making Envy grunt. He then turned to me.

"Where's Sloth the Indolent these days?" Greed asked.

"I'm sure he'd love to be here slacking off. But we have to keep him working." Lust answered.

"Sorry to say it but it's kind of depressing that you guys haven't changed in the past hundred years." He grunted. "So who's the new additions?" Greed turned to the Fuhrer.

"I'm Wrath the furious." He answered lowly.

Greed then turned to me. "And you?"

My eyes narrowed at him. "I would be Ultimate the Omnipotent." I answered. "I've been here for eight years now."

"The humans know Wrath as the leader of Amestris but the truth is he was created by father for the final stage of the plan." Lust stated.

"A Homunculus that can grow older?! That's impossible!" Greed gasped.

Envy laughed. "Oh really? I thought nothing was impossible!" Envy countered. "You used to toss that around like that was your catch phrase! You changed your mind or something?"

"Shut your worthless trap, ugly." Greed scoffed. Envy snapped and glared at Greed. "Oh now that's a scary face. Go on and let it out. Why don't you show us what you really look like! You hideous freak." He teased.

"You scum!" Envy yelled. "Call me that again and I will destroy you!"

"Stop your nonsense, both of you!" A new voice ordered. Father. "It's about time you solve this sibling rivalry. Your father doesn't wish to see ugly behavior."

"Hey Pops long time!" Greed replied turning to him. "I know it's been a hundred years and all but you do look decrypted."

"Greed. You are both my son and a piece of my soul... So why would you betray your loving father?" Father asked with his voice not wavering once.

"I'm surprised you even asked. I mean, you know the answer to that better than anyone, Dad... I'm Greed the Avaricious... You were the one that made me this way, after all. I'm just being myself. I simply had larger ambitions than spending my life working for you." Greed explained.

"And if I were to ask you to return and work for me again?" Father asked.

"Never!" Greed rejected.

"As you wish." Father said simply.

Then the gears started to slow turn opening up a tub full of acid and it was under Greed. He was lowered as the tub went higher. "Jeeze, talk about cheesy." He grunted before slowly being put into the acid. He screamed before laughing in pain or just amusement. That I wasn't sure of. "Why don'tcha come on in, kids, the water's fine! Nice and hot! Just like the flames in hell...! I'll send you a postcard, let you know what they're like...! And when the rest of you get there- I'll be waiting for you!" He screamed as he lowered deeper in the acid now reaching his chest.

"Now return from whence you were born... Return to my depths and rejoin my soul.. Return, Greed." Father ordered raising his hand.

"If that's what you want, Dad! Just don't blame me when I give you a stomach-ache! You did it to yourself!" Greed shrieked in amusement. He was now laughing manically the whole way down until he was completely under and the tub closed. I turned to Father who now had a red drink containing Greed's soul.

"Now, I propose a toast! I shall drink to the Promised Day, and to your undying loyalty!" He stated before drinking his soul to the last drop. "Ultimate. You still have yet to find a sacrifice."

"I know that Father." I answered firmly.

He frowned. "Find one or don't return." He demanded. I smiled and bowed down.

_"Yes Father."_

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know, I'll wake from this dream**_

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**_

_**Hello**_

_**I am the life**_

_**Living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!**_

_**Hello I'm still here!**_

_**All that's left of yesterday**_

_**Hello by Evanescene**_

_**Chapter 15- Envoy from the East**_


	17. Envoy from the West

**_I always knew that you'd_**

**_Come back to get me_**

**_And you always knew that_**

**_It wouldn't be easy_**

**_To go back to the start_**

**_To see where it all began_**

**_Or end up at the bottom_**

**_To watch how it all ends_**

**_You tried to lie and say _**

**_I was everything_**

**_I remember when I said_**

**_I'm nothing without you_**

**_Somehow I found_**

**_A way to get lost in you_**

**_Let me inside_**

**_Let me get close to you_**

**_Change your mind_**

**_I'll get lost_**

**_If you want me to but_**

**_Somehow I found (somehow I found)_**

**_A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)_**

**_Lost in you- Three days Grace_**

**_Chapter 15- Envoy from the East_**

**_Sam's POV_**

Riza and I were walking back home to where we were staying until Black Hyate started having spaz attacks and barking. Riza and I stared at him. "Black Hyate? What's gotten into you, boy?" Riza asked.

I then heard laughter nearby making me look up in the direction. "It's dangerous to be out walking the streets, alone, at this hour." The man stated making our glare rest on him. Riza dropped her leash. "You never know when you might meet, the terrible serial killer, feared by all, Barry the Chopper!" We pulled out our guns at shot at him. What we're girls in the military. Of course were going to carry guns for safe keeping. He screamed as we shot at him. "No fair, why'd you have to pull a gun for-?" We then interrupted him shooting at him again. "Alright, that's it, lady! Now I'm going to hear you scream!" He yelled pulling off his helmet only to reveal nothing.

Riza and I gasped at this. Another soul suited to an armor? We then shot at his helmet again making his let it go and roll away.

"Hey, how come you're not paralyzed with fear?" He asked stunned.

"Actually, you remind us of someone we know." I answered throwing my head to the side to get a chunk of my hair out of my face.

"Let me guess, Alphonse, something or other?" He grunted.

My eyes went wide. Al knows this creep? What the hell? If this one of his buddies then he better start running. "You've met Alphonse before?" Riza asked.

Barry the Chopper laughed as Black Hyate growled and bit at him. "So this guy's a friend of yours is he?" He then put back on his helmet and stood. "I'm going to tell you something sweethearts, you two are strong women!" Riza and I stared in confusion. What the hell is up with this guy?

**_At Warehouse 5_**

"The Philosopher stone..." My brother trailed off lowly.

"I can't believe the Fifth Laboratory was being used to make something like that." Falman muttered.

"Oh trust me it gets worse." I continued. "There might be a chance that the Senior Staff was involved."

"Plus there were those other two, Lust and Envy. Are they the ones who made you into what you are now?" Roy spoke hardly.

"Nah, it was the researchers that did that. Ripped my soul right out of my body, and slapped it into this suit of armor you see, here." Barry corrected.

"We can track down these so called researchers, if we find them, maybe they can tell us who ordered the experiments." Falman stated.

"Fat chance of that." Barry grunted. "They were all used to create Philosopher's Stones, there's not a single one of them left alive."

"Silenced, then used for experiments... Clever." I growled lowly.

"Do you think this means they have what they need, or will they try to make additional Stones?" Riza asked him.

"I have one more question for you..." Roy started making me raise my eye brow. "A little over a month ago, a military officer was killed in a telephone booth, in Central." My eyes went wide at that topic. He's still at it. "Were you the one who did it?"

"Phone booth doesn't sound familiar. Was he all chopped up?" Barry recalled brightly.

"Never mind." Roy and I quickly answered back.

**_Rush Valley_**

**_Athena's POV_**

I'm super intense around this town now. No! I'm not being stripped of my clothes _**AGAIN!**_ That won't fly well. We walked to the store that we heard Winry was working at. With some guy named Garfiel. We walked up to a pink building with pink roses on the sign. And sure enough there was Smith and Winry. "Hello there Winry!" Ed called out. Now for the test. Will Winry hit Ed?  
Answer A. Yes.  
Answer B. No.  
Answer C. Smith will.  
Answer D. They both will.

"You look like your in a very generous mood today!" Ed greeted.

"Elric..." Smith glared with a dark stare creeping over to him.

"Hi Ed, hi Al, hi Athena. What are you doing showing up like this?" She asked with a wide smile.

I stood next to my brother so I didn't get attacked when Ed toke off his right sleeve to show off his torn up automail. This was going to be priceless. Winry's face didn't even _**WAVER**_ which scared me deeply. Smith's glare on Ed however went dark as night. Then Ed got his ass kicked by Winry and my brother. Yep answer D was right this time around.

I watched as Winry wrapped Ed up in gauze around his automail. "Even Paninya's laid down an honest job and you two can't stay out of trouble?!" Winry grunted.

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. "Well that's hard when we're in the- Wait? Paninya has a job?!" I asked shocked.

Smith nudged my shoulder. "Yeah, she gave up her life as a pickpocket and now she earns her money by fixing roofs and other odd jobs around town. Maybe you should try a normal job." Smith teased at me.

I tensed up at him and growled at him. "One more word Smith and Winry will know every embarrassing thing you've done since you were five." Smith was silent before backing away into a corner. Huh, so that's where I got it from.

"And what about you three, huh? Made any progress yet?" Winry asked.

I gestured for Al to explain. "Yeah, we have. It's slow going though."

Ed sat up and continued. "We're going ahead little by little, I guess."

I sighed and smiled. "I swear! I can taste a theory coming." I chirped.

"Good." Winry acknowledged. "I'm glad to hear it. Alright, I've done all I can for now."

"Thank's Winry!" Ed called out as we left. He had a glass orange juice which he drank as we strolled along town. I hid my automail and gave everyone the 'I'm watching you' stare. Ed noticed and stared at me confused. "What are you doing Athena?"

I blinked and turned to Ed. "I'm making sure nobody has any ideas." I answered in a snarl.

Ed nodded. "Avoiding a stripping I see."

"Of course I am! I'm not going through that crap again! It would ruin my whole day!" I explained somewhat annoyed.

Ed laughed at me. We then looked around and Al was no where to be seen. I bet he's picking up cats again. So cute. I saw him sitting in a alley way all by himself. "Al?"

Al turned to us. "Brother... Athena..."

"What now? Did you find a stray cat or something?" Ed asked as we walked over to him.

"Um... Well no." Al answered lifting a boy in a yellow jacket and raven black hair. He was unconscious maybe from hunger or exhaustion Ed turned his head away so he would'nt spit on him. But when he did majority of his juice splattered on me. Ed's face wet pale at the sight of me.

"Athena! I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

I slowly turned to him with a tiny glare. But that tiny glare showed the deaths of thousands of suns. "Oh don't worry... I'll make you pay later." I warned making Ed's face go pale.

**_-Later-_**

So we treated the guy for some food. It's going to cost a lot of money I'll tell you that right now! Ed and Al sat across from me and him. "Ooohoo! You guys are lifesavers! Thanks a lot! Your treat, right?" He asked in the happiest tone in the world.

Ed stared at him. "When did I say that I was paying?"

We waved his hand carelessly. "Let's not quibble over something so small!" He assured.

**_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!?"_** Ed asked. I sweat dropped at him. I should probably warn him about that. The boy we've found on the other hand found it hysterical.

He then turned to me. "To think, I found such hospitality, so far from home!" He wept.

"Your not from here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's right! I came from Xing!" He chirped.

"Oh, Xing, that's the..." Ed trailed off. "Country to the east of the desert?!"

"Yeah, and crossing that desert was rough, let me tell you." The boy replied.

"Why in the world would you take that route?" Al asked.

Ling thought about it before answering. "Because I wanted to see the ruins of Xerxes, The route goes by there."

"Xerxes?" I repeated. "I heard there's nothing out there."

"I wanted to see it for myself." He explained putting his hand on my shoulder. I stared at it like it was rabbit dancing. I stared at it while Ed was mentally fuming to himself. "Anyway I was headed here to do some Alkahestry research."

"Alkahestry?" Ed repeated brainlessly.

"Yes, I've believe it's what you call Alchemy. In Xing it's known as Alkahestry. It's mainly used in the medical professions." He told us.

"Huh, different country, different customs." I stated shrugging.

"Here Alchemy's use mainly is military. It's not hard to see why. Even now we have wars with the Aerugo to the south, Creta to the west." Ed listed off.

"It sounds like guys have your hands full." The boy apologetically stated.

"I have to say, I'm curious about Alkahestry. A branch of Alchemy that's medically specialized?" Al repeated happily.

"I'm curious too!" Ed answered.

The boy removed his hand from my shoulder which made me mentally sigh happily. "By any chance are you three alchemists?" He asked.

"We sure are!" I answered with a smile. "I'm Athena Black. Most people call me Athena or Athena Frost." I introduced.

"I'm Edward Elric a State Alchemist with Athena!" Ed stated.

"And I'm his younger brother Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you." Al added.

"My name is Ling Yao!" He greeted standing up. "It's a pleasure!"

"So Ling! What else can you tell us about Alkahestry?" Ed asked happily. "We'd sure love to learn more!"

"Nothing!" Ling answered with a smile. "Yeah sorry I'm not actually an Alkahestrist." Ed, Al, and I bowed our heads in disappointment. Then why did he get our hopes up!?

"If you don't practice Alkahestry then why come over here to research it?!" Ed asked annoyed.

_'Good point!'_

"I'm looking for something. It's possible you two have heard of it before... The Philosopher's Stone." He answered making our eyes widen. "I'm very eager to find it. Do you know anything about it?"

"No. We can't help you." Ed answered simply.

Ling raised his head. "You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you?" He asked now snapping his fingers. A person in a mask appeared with a kunai at Ed's neck. Another person with a sword pointed at Al. And then there's me. I have a kunai pointed at my chest by Ling. What the hell?! "So, do you have something to tell me?"

Ed turned to me and saw the dumbstruck confusion smeared on my face. "Why the interest in the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked.

"I want to achieve... Immortality!" Ling answered. "Out with it! What do you know?"

"Immortality? Please, what a bunch of nonsense." Ed grunted.

"Not to me it isn't." Ling countered.

"In any case, I can't say I care to much for your way of asking for questions." Ed complained as he push the kunai away from him. "Kinda rude don't ya think?" He then raised his fist to hit the person who held the kunai to his throat. Then the fight started.

Ling laughed removing the blade from my chest. "And off they go." Ling replied looking off in the distance.

I scoffed and looked down. "It was silly to remove that. I mean you barely know me and you have no idea if I'll attack." My remark made him raise his blade. I laughed. "Relax, I was just pointing it out for the mere future."

He smirked at me which was a smirk I returned. "Hey Pops! Let's add some desert to my tab!" He ordered.

"Sure!" The owner happily applied. I sweat dropped. That guy will be happy, Ed on the other hand, not so much. As he ate a big piece of chocolate cake we sat in silence. I had no idea what to say. Ling turned to me.

"So any boyfriends?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nah, not really in my area." I answered.

He smirked. "Really? You seem close to Edward." He pointed out.

I blushed at that and looked down. "Well maybe a little." I mumbled softly.

"Then you should tell him." He answered.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"Did you notice his reaction whenever I put a hand on your shoulder?" He asked.

I looked up and thought about it. "Yeah... He looked like he was gonna to explode."

"Exactly! Your precious to him." He stated patting my back.

I smirked at him with a tiny blush on my cheeks still. "Hm... Well. Don't ya think we should get your minions and my partners away from each other before they destroy the town?" I asked.

Ling shrugged. "Yeah that's probably the best idea." He agreed standing up and finishing the cake.

I chuckled at him. "You know, for an arrogant kid your not that bad." Then we walked off.

" not that bad either." He replied. When we made it to Ed and Al I was kinda shocked by the results. Ed had his arm off completely as he stood in front of a girl in a trap. While Al was carrying a tied up old man. "Okay! Great work you guys!" Ling complimented.

"Why you-?! What are you so chipper about!?" Ed asked annoyed.

"You guys have some pretty impressive skills." He stated. "I know! Come work with me and together we'll take over this country, what do you say?"

Ed ran to him annoyed. "I've had enough of your idiotic chattering! Just go back to Xing!"

"Look here they are!" Some one yelled. I turned my head and saw a crowd of pretty upset people.

"Look at the mess you've made! You practically destroyed the whole town!"

"Your covering the damages!"

"And your restaurant bill too!"

Ed backed up. "H-hey wait! Hold on a second! This guy and his entourage should be paying for everything!"

Ling who was standing next to me was now looking like a total fool. "I'm so sorry. I don't understand much language of this country! Okay buh-bye now!" He sang before kissing my cheek and running off. My eyes went wide and I turned to his direction.

"Hey! You get the hell back here!" Ed screamed now pissed off. My cheeks were dusted with a bright red color. The just happened? If he was making a point well I guess you could say he made one.

Al turned his head to the old man tied up next to him. Only thing is that he was gone. Al gasped. "He ran away!"

We looked up and that girl was gone too. "The other one did too!" Ed screamed. "You've got to be kidding! How am I supposed to fix this place up with only one arm?"

"It's okay brother." Al started now raising his hands. "I'll take care of it."

I blinked at him. "Huh? You mean you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle now?" Ed asked.

"Yeah! I think it's because of the memories I've recovered." Al stated. Ed stared at him now thinking to himself. After a short minute he screamed and fell to the ground. I stared at him in somewhat in disbelief. "Don't worry! Just leave this all to me!" Al turned to Ed who was now writing something in blood. "What's the matter brother?"

"Um... Ed?" I asked sitting next to him and poking him like a kid would if they found a dead animal.

**_Back at Garfiel's_**

"We're back!" Ed, Al, and I called out as we walked in. But we saw Ling drinking tea with who I guess was Garfiel.

"Hello! We meet again!" Ling greeted with a smile.

We sat there and stared at him before Ed walked up and hit him with his automail arm. "What's your sorry butt doing here!?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Now, now, we're all friends here, right?" Ling asked.

"Is that how you treat your friends!? By sicking your dogs on them!? Those two didn't go easy!" Ed growled enraged.

"Let it go. I promise I'll give them a talking to later." Ling stated with a smile. "The girl's name is Lan-Fan. The old man is called Fu. They're family has served mine for generations. They're quite good at what they do."

"So you shake down strangers for food, and yet you can somehow afford two personal attendants?" Ed pointed out.

"Well, I am the emperor's son after all." Ling stated.

"The emperor's son?" I repeated under my breath.

"That makes you..." Al started.

"A prince!" Ed, Al, and I finished. Ed and Al then hunched over and started laughing. I blinked at them along with Ling.

"Not the reaction I anticipated." Ling stated dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry!" Al said in between laughs. "We just didn't see that coming!"

"Yeah, the guy who collapsed on the side road and then mooched food off us is the son of an Emperor!" Ed yelled busting into more laughter. That soon ended when a kunai was thrown close to Ed's head. Ed blinked for a second before screaming in fear.

"You will not speak badly about master Ling." Lan-Fan swore peeking at us from behind the window. Her glare was set on Ed.

"Good to see you too." I scoffed.

"No your probably right! It's not actually that big of a deal. The Emperor has a lot of sons." He started. "It's like this. My country Xing is broken up into 50 different clans. With an Emperor reigning over all of them. The daughter of each clan's chief becomes one of the Emperor's wife's and bears his children. The current Emperor has 19 daughters and 24 sons. I come in as number 12 in that line."

My eyes went so wide at that number that I was scared they might pop out of my head! That would be a total of 43 kids! What the hell!? How?! Why?!

"43 kids!? That's incredible!" Ed gasped.

"It's scary..." I trailed off.

"The issue of secession must be tricky one." Al muttered.

"Indeed it is. That's the problem we're facing right now." Ling stated. "The Emperor's health has begun to deteriorate recently. Each clan is doing everything they can to curry favor. And I'm no exception."

"You want to up your chances by finding immortality?" I restated.

"Exactly! Okay! The Philosopher's Stone... What information can you offer?" Ling asked with his wide smile.

"Not happening! The Stone isn't a tool for some political game." Ed growled instantly.

Ling then hugged Ed tightly. "Then I'll have to stay with you until you tell me!" He sang.

Ed then started to hit Ling with his automail arm frantically. "No! No! No you don't! Get off me!" Ed screamed.

"Hey Ed!" I heard a new voice call out. Winry and Smith were back.

I patted Ed's shoulder. "It was nice knowing you." I whispered in his ear apologetically.

"Did you see all of that? There was some kind of fight on Main Street. So it took a while to..." She trailed off now noticing Ed's arm. She stopped mid sentence and stared at Ed. Smith's arm was around a girl's shoulder who was wearing a green hood over her face. Smith glared at Ed and pulled out his wire cutters. Winry and Smith's hell fire was about to break lose! _**"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" **_The two shrieked now attacking Ed. Ed screamed in fear.

The girl laughed and shook her head walking to me. "It's been a while Athena." She greeted. My eyes widen at the voice.

I quickly removed the girl's hood and saw who it was. "Kaley?! What are you doing here" I asked hugging her.

She laughed hugging me back. After a while she had a smirk as we departed the hug. "Aw nothing." She started digging into her pocket. She then pulled out a watch. Not just _**ANY**_ watch. A State Alchemist Pocket watch! "Just on the job."

**_Later_**

I stared at her still wide eyed at the watch. "Your a State Alchemist!?" Ed, Al, and I asked in shock.

"Yeah! I'm the Vinned Alchemist. Here to give you and your boyfriend a mission." She joked pulling out some files.

Ed and I blushed furiously as I toke the files. "He's not my boyfriend..." I grumbled annoyed.

"You what him to?" She asked with a tint of hope in her voice.

I was silent. I would be thrilled if we dated. But it's not happening. I wish. I was silent before opening the files. "Shut up Kaley..." Ed and I grunted.

Kaley giggled at us. "We have to find a 14 year old named Claire Kassie. She's has information on the Philosopher stone. Could be very helpful. But she's gone missing." Kaley explained.

"Oh now we're playing detective?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Any leads?"

"There's one, but you won't like it." She whispered.

I peeked at her over the file. She had a worried expression that made me frown. If she was worried then it just made me feel worse. "And that would be?"

She sighed and answered. "The Darksiders." Ed's eyes then turned fierce while mine was filled with shock and fear. I finally get to settle this. Once and for all.

**_Let it all out by Miho Fukuhara_**

**_Chapter 15.5- Savoir favored kiss_**


	18. Savior flavored kiss

I ran through the crowd chasing after the blond haired girl. "Get back here!" I yelled under the excited screams of the crowd. I now hate festivals! She's getting through while I'm fighting my way through. Claire looked over her shoulder with a gasp and ran into an ally. I sighed with a smirk. Thank god I'm out of this place. I pushed myself out of the crowds and ran into the ally.

Then my eyes met with dark eyes. There was a tall man, with silver hair in a long ponytail, and those dark eyes. He had Claire in her arms who looked beat up with cuts all over her. My eyes went wide, my blood froze, making every part of my body tremble. The memory that haunts every part of my body. It's... _**IT'S FACING ME RIGHT NOW!**_

"Dad?"

**_I always knew that you'd_**  
**_Come back to get me_**  
**_And you always knew that_**  
**_It wouldn't be easy_**  
**_To go back to the start_**  
**_To see where it all began_**  
**_Or end up at the bottom_**  
**_To watch how it all ends_**  
**_You tried to lie and say_**  
**_I was everything_**  
**_I remember when I said_**  
**_I'm nothing without you_**

**_Somehow I found_**  
**_A way to get lost in you_**  
**_Let me inside_**  
**_Let me get close to you_**  
**_Change your mind_**  
**_I'll get lost_**  
**_If you want me to but_**  
**_Somehow I found (somehow I found)_**  
**_A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)_**  
**_Lost in you- Three days Grace_**

**_Chapter 15.5 Savoir Flavored Kiss_**

**_Earlier_**

When I stepped on the train I was constantly bugged by Kaley saying how excited she was. She was thrilled while I was scared. The Darksiders was waiting for me. I knew it. Al seemed worried and Ed he had a determined look on his face when we stepped on. It almost made me wonder what was going through his head. Smith noticed my nervous behavior and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him and gave him a small smile. "So this Claire Kassie girl? What does she look like?" Smith asked sitting down near a window.

Kaley sat next to him. "Well, it says here in the files she has blonde hair and red eyes. Oh she's taller than Ed!" She pointed out with a smile.

Ed growled and went into one of his short rants. "Who are you calling a mousy little pipsqueak!?" He yelled. Kaley laughed at Ed making me sigh and sit across from Smith.

"Not the time right now Kaley..." I muttered annoyed.

Ed sat next to me and across Kaley. Al sat next to Kaley and Winry sat next to Ed. "So what are going to do while we pass by the time?" Winry asked.

"Not sure..." Kaley whispered softly. "Ed? Do you have any cards?"

Ed blinked. "Well yeah. Athena, Al, and I play cards all the time. And I win every time." Ed boasted.

"Because you cheat." Al corrected.

"Hey shut up!" Ed yelled annoyed. "Plus Athena always gets close to beating me."

"Maybe because you let her." Kaley pointed out.

Ed blushed a bit. "I do not!"

Smith pulled out wire cutters and gave Ed a sinister glare. "You better let my sister win once." He growled.

"I can take care of myself Smith!" I yelled annoyed.

Smith growled and muttered stuff under his breath. "So annoying... Look at me. I'm Athena I make kissy faces at shortie mic short short." I blushed and bowed my head. This was the guy that was going to take care of me? It's sad. He then stopped his growling after a while and sighed. "Well why don't we play some cards." Smith suggested.

I blinked. "Ummm sure?" I answered.

While Smith passed out some cards I was thinking to myself quietly. I then remembered the riddle Hate gave me. Red tattooed ones... She must mean the Homunculi. But why would she warn me about her own kind? That I don't get. Then there was the second part. The one with the wind? Is that symbolizing a special alchemy? Someone who know it's secret? But when I hear wind I think of my father and how he could manipulate the air. But there must be a deeper meaning. I may get it when I face this person. The one with the wind...

After the game of cards Ed won again. Smith looked like he was going to explode from anger. "No fair! He cheated!" Smith complained.

"I did not!" Ed objected.

As the two fought back and forth making everyone sweat drop at them. I sighed and looked outside. Outside there was a nice sunset outside. My eyes started to drop which made me lean my head on the closet thing to me. And that was Ed's shoulder. Ed instantly stopped what he was saying to turn to me.

**_Kaley's POV_**

Athena looked outside now looking like she was falling asleep. I then turned back to Smith and Ed's argument. "You little-" Ed started but was interrupted by Athena calmly setting her head on his shoulder. His eyes went wide and he turned to her. He was now blushing lightly. Smith raised his wire cutters ready to attack. I growled, grabbed his wire cutters, and hit Smith upside the head.

"As much as I love watching you hurt Ed, which I do like, this time I won't let you. This is too precious!" I called out.

"You'll wake her up." Ed quietly warned. He then carefully lifted her up. She stirred a bit which made him freeze instantly. When she relaxed again he set her on his lap with her head still on his shoulder. Winry and I gushed over the sight of them too. This was just so adorable! Smith glared daggers at Ed while Al just stared at them.

I liked what I was seeing. I finally get to see their soft sides. I think their relationship is so beautiful and this is no exception! It's a shame they're not together yet. I smiled at them. They just need a little help.

**_Athena's POV_**

My eyes fluttered open for a second. I then felt arms around my waist making my eyes shoot open. I looked up and saw Ed leaning his head on mine soundlessly. I blushed a deep red and smiled. His grip on me was hard and protective which did make me feel safer. My heart pounded loudly but closed my eyes calmly. Then the train stopped and whistled loudly. This made Ed wake up and jump a bit. I opened my eyes and looked back up to him.

Ed then looked down to me and blushed lightly. Before he could say anything wire cutters hit him right in the face. I yelled and jumped off him. Smith sat there enraged. "Do. You. Know. How much will power it toke **_NOT_** to hit you!?" Smith yelled.

Ed growled. "Damn bastard that hurts!"

"Then stay away from my sister you little ass munch!" Smith countered.

"Who are you calling little!?" Ed screamed.

Winry then hit Smith and Ed with her wrench. "Knock it off!" She ordered. "To think, this is all caused by you and Ed."

"He'll get over it..." Kaley and I sighed.

**_Later_**

At the town we were at there was a festival going on with colorful and festive colors. Smith then noticed and automail shop next to five star hotel. Smith gasped and ran to the store. "Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" He screamed as he ran forward with Winry. When they made it there it turned out the shop was closed. "No!" He yelled. "The automail store!" Winry was still dazed by automail inside staring at it in awe. Smith then saw the hotel and gasped. "Guys! We're going to be staying in that hotel!" Smith demanded.

I sighed annoyed. The only reason why he's doing this is to get close to the store and impress Winry. He's been acting like a total fool around her. "You have money for it?" Winry asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. Of course I do." Smith reassured with a smile. He then turned to me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the hotel. "Okay little sis you have to help me pay for the hotel bills."

I stared at him. "Are you trying impress your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend Athena!" Smith objected now blushing. He toke a deep breath. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"No way! What will you do if I don't?" I asked annoyed.

He sighed thinking about it. He then groaned. "I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'll make you share a bed with Ed..." He muttered.

My eyes went wide and I blushed. "You'd do what!?" I yelled in disbelief. "Why would you do that?!"

Smith sighed. "How does he sleep by the way?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" I yelled and blushed a even darker red.

Smith put his arms around my shoulders and sighed. "Fully clothed, shirtless-?"

"You win just stop!" I screamed closing my eyes tightly and covered my ears tightly.

Smith smiled and walked to the counter to get the bill. I sat down and sighed in relief. I watched him getting the bills. He went pale and walked over to me. "Umm... Athena... Check it out.." He whimpered.

I softly groaned and snatched the bill out of his hand. "How bad is it n-?" I stopped mid sentence. It was 50,000 dollars. I gasped in shock. No way... "5-50,000?" I stuttered in shock.

Smith laughed nervously. "I owe you, don't I?" He asked.

"The bill is 50,000 dollars." I gritted between my teeth as I stood. _**"YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!"**_ I screamed kicking him in the crotch. He went pale and collapsed on the ground. I sighed and dragged him to the counter by the back of his shirt. I dug into my pocket and slammed down 30,000 dollars. Smith forced 20,000 dollars on the counter with a whimper. The man handed us our keys which I toke grudgingly. "You Smith owe me 30,000 dollars."

**_Later_**

I've been laying in bed for hours now. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:16. I growled and sat up and walked up to the window. People were still out but it was the older people. My eye brow raised when I saw a crowd of black jacketed men walking down the street. My eyes narrowed. I then noticed a girl in black over one of their shoulders. She had blonde hair that covered her closed eyes so I never saw her eye color. There was a hooded man with the Darksiders symbol on his jacket. He removed his hood and I got a good look. It was a man with silver hair, and a hard face I knew.

I gasped. My dad!? He's the leader!? The leader of the Darksiders!? His eyes then met mine for a split second before my blood ran cold. I forced myself to close the blinds and curtains. I was breathing heavy and dropped on my knees. I dug my hands in my hair and gripped it tightly. "No... No... This can't be happening." I whispered looking down. I shut my eyes tightly. This is too much! It's just a dream. It's all some sick twisted dream. I then heard mumbling nearby. I looked up and turned my head to the direction. It was Ed. From I guessed he was still sleeping.

I smiled lightly crawling to him. "So you talk in your sleep?" I asked him softly. "Now, what are you dreaming about?" He was silent which made me chuckle a bit. "Wow, Ed." I then crawled back into my bed. Now, I need to get back to be before Al shows up from his talking with Kaley. That and I need to forget everything I witnessed. I closed my eyes and started to doze off. But there was one thing that stopped me. A scream. A scream of my name.

I yelled in surprise and fell out of my bed. I poked my head up and saw Ed who looked like he was having an intense nightmare. "ATHENA! NO! Give her back!" He screamed. My eyes went wide at this. What was he dreaming about?! And why am I involved. I quickly ran to him and shaking him awake while calling his name. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. He looked around for a quick second before his eyes met mine and he brought me into a hug. I gasped at this before hugging back.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"Are you?" Ed asked ignoring my question.

I blinked at this. "Well... Yeah. What were you dreaming about?" I asked pulling away and staring at Ed with concern filled eyes.

Ed looked down. "That they toke you away and I couldn't help you..." He sadly whispered.

My gaze was fixed on him. He really thought he couldn't help me? He had a dream about this to begin with? Why? He was so determined before. I stared at him sadly. I have to tell him I'll be fine even though I don't know if I will be. Who knows? Maybe I'll believe my own words. "Ed, look at me." I ordered softly. He listened and looked up to my eyes. "I won't be going anywhere. They will never take me, but if they do. I want you to help me shoot them to the moon." I whispered.

He then set his head on my shoulder now scooting closer to me. "Just go back to sleep Ed and I'll be the first person you see in the morning." I whispered now in his ear. He nodded breathing lightly on my shoulder. A blush was on my cheeks as he pulled me close. Does he really care? Why else would he have this nightmare? After a while his head fell on my lap. I gasped at that and blushed. I laid down and set Ed at my side carefully. Before I could stand up at get back to my bed he wrapped his arms around my tiny figure. I sighed and gave him a tiny smile. I guess I wasn't going to go so easily. I then let myself fall asleep.

**_Al's POV_**

After Kaley and I talked for hours she decided to go to sleep. She's really sweet and she told me next time I find a stray cat to give it to her. That made me really happy! When I opened the door to our room I saw Ed holding Athena close to him now asleep. If I had a body I'd be smiling at this. "Brother... Why can't you be like this all the time?" I asked him softly.

**_Next Morning_**

**_Athena's POV_**

When I awoke I was leaning on Ed's chest. It was something I couldn't help but smile at. His grip was tight on me like before. I looked up to him and saw he was sleeping calmly. He must have been fine after I comforted him. I then sighed calmly before closing my eyes again. Then the door opened. That's when my eyes shot open. "Hey, sleepy heads. Breakfast is-" I heard Smith start but stop. My eyes went wide at that. **_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_** He screamed. A wire cutter then flew and hit Ed in the face sending him off the bed. **_"GET OFF MY SISTER YOU FREAKING HALF PINT MIDGET!"_**

"Watch where you throw those things you crazy gear-head!" Ed yelled annoyed.

"What did you call me!?" Smith challenged. "You mirco shrimp."

"Automail freak!"

They argued back and forth making me look down annoyed. Oh nice of you to ruin my calm behavior. I stood up and walked out of my room. I'm not hearing this crap. I then smacked Smith with automail hand. "Just let it go Smith." I growled annoyed. I wasn't in the mood for this and I sure as hell wasn't dealing with it. "Tell Kaley I'm going to find Claire." I walked past Smith and opened the door.

"What about your breakfast?" Smith asked.

"Give it to Ed." I answered even though I was starving.

"Can I come?" Ed asked.

"No." I answered as I closed the door. This is one mission I had to do on my own. I walked down the hall now hearing loud screams.

"NO!" It was the sound of a girl. And it was getting closer. I looked down the hall and saw it was the girl I saw last night. The one with blonde hair and this time I could see her eyes. They were red. She was running away from someone. A Darksider member? If she was she out ran him now. But that didn't stop her. When she got closer I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a closest. She screamed making me quickly cover her mouth.

"Shhh..." I cooed quietly. "It's alright. I'm helping you out." I then turned my automail arm into it's blade making her gasp. She spread her wrists out which let me cut through the chains. "Are you Claire Kassie?"

She nodded. "Who are you?" She asked softly.

"I'm Athena Black. I'm a State Alchemist that's been ordered to save you." I answered.

"A State Alchemist?! What are you 12?!" She yelled.

"Shhh!" I hushed some what loudly. "First of all yes. Second of all I'm 15."

"Wow, your short." She muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Be lucky your not talking to my partner right now." I grunted. "We're getting out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She objected.

Okay now this girl is just being stubborn. I'm trying to save her life! "Shh! I'm trying to save your life. I know who's after you."

She gasped and backed up. "How did you know that?"

I shook my head. "Military files tell you a lot. But that's beside the point. I know what it's like. I'm wanted by them."

_**"LIAR!"**_ She shrieked before slapping me across the face and storming out. This left me in shell shock with the door wide open on me. I felt my cheek and felt blood on my fingertips. I brought my hand down smearing the blood as if it was make up. I stared at the blood and gritted my teeth tightly. I then ran after her. I made it outside now deep in the festival. I then ran into the crowd now spotting the girl.

I ran through the crowd chasing after the blond haired girl. "Get back here!" I yelled under the excited screams of the crowd. I now hate festivals! She's getting through while I'm fighting my way through. Claire looked over her shoulder with a gasp and ran into an ally. I sighed with a smirk. Thank god I'm out of this place. I pushed myself out of the crowds and ran into the ally.

Then my eyes met with dark eyes. There was a tall man, with silver hair in a long ponytail, and those dark eyes. He had Claire in her arms who looked beat up with cuts all over her. My eyes went wide, my blood froze, making every part of my body tremble. The memory that haunts every part of my body. It's... **_IT'S FACING ME RIGHT NOW!_**

"Dad?" I asked shocked.

He smirked at me. "Dad? I don't know what your talking about. Ohhh! I get it! Your talking to the body. Sorry, but Daddy's gone. Your now speaking to Ultimate the Omnipotent! Yes! I guess your daddy was the leader of your fear. And then a day before the Train Accident he found Immortality. Me. After that I launched an attack on train accident. But I guess the worm that survived became a butterfly." He boasted.

I stood frozen in my own fear. Why would this happen? This thing toke over my dad's body and forced him to do all of this! I glanced at Claire and stepped forward. I guess I have to do this. _'They will never take me,'_ The promise I was keen on keeping... The promise I made Ed. I have to break it. He's a Homunculus. Omnipotent meant god like. I bit my lip and toke a step toward Ultimate/Dad and Claire. "Take me instead."

"What?!" Claire asked

Ultimate raised his eyebrow at me. "Are you for certain?"

I nodded sadly trying my hardest not to cry. "Yes... You let Claire go and you take me. The first person you've ever dealt with."

He smirked and threw Claire to the ground. "Deal!"

Claire limped towards me. "Are you crazy!? This man will kill you!"

I nodded. "I know. But maybe there's a chance I could make it back. I'd rather not take the chance but I have to at least have a spark of hope before I go." I whispered sadly. I then toke off my mom's purple iris necklace and handed it to her. "The hotel from before, that's where my partner and my friends are staying. My partner's name is Edward Elric. Take this to him..." I had to kick myself mentally so I could say this. "Tell him I won't be coming back and that I'm sorry."

She bit her lip sadly before nodding. "Alright." She then stormed off to find him. I sighed wanting to take back every word I said. Ultimate then grabbed me and lead me down further down the alley way. While I sadly and grudgingly let him take me.

_**Claire's POV**_

Room 235, room 236... The numbers listed in my head. Aha! Room 240! I quickly ran to it and banged on the door with tears streaming down my cheeks. Why the hell would she even do that!? If I just believed her this would have never happened! I stopped when I saw a suit of armor open the door. He gasped. "Is there an Edward Elric here?" I asked between sobs.

"Brother!" Al called out now letting me in. I trembled and stepped in. There was a boy around Athena's height walking in. He had golden hair and golden eyes. There was also a boy who looked older with black hair and blue eyes. He resembled Athena well. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and another girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

The eyes of the golden boy widen. "Is this Claire? Did Athena find her?" He asked now looking around. "Where is she?"

I then broke down into tears. "I think this is her." The armor answered. "She was asking for you brother."

The golden boy's eyes stopped to me. "Are you Edward Elric?" I asked continuing to sob.

He nodded. "Please, Ed is fine. What happened?" He asked walking to me.

I trembled and opened my hand to show off the necklace. "She said she won't be back and that's she's sorry. They toke her." I whimpered.

The armored boy gasped. I looked around and saw everyone's faces. The two blonde girls looked horrified. The green eyed one looked like she was going to break down like I did. The black haired one looked shocked with his eyes watering up. But Ed however looked the worse. His head was bowed down, his fists were balled up, and I could see two tiny tears dripping from his eyes. He looked so distressed. I didn't want to continue but I knew I had to.

"It was the leader personally. He looked like her. Silver hair, hard face whenever they're angry... When she first saw him she called him dad." I whimpered.

The green eyed girl was crying, the blue eyed girl was in a state of shock, the black haired looked enraged. And Ed, yet again, looked the worst. He was now shaking in anger? Fear? Sadness? I didn't know. He then grabbed the necklace and stormed past the armored boy and me.

"Where are you going brother?" The armor asked.

Ed's hand was on the door knob ready to turn. "I'm going to get Athena back." He gritted past his teeth before opening the door, walking out and slamming the door shut behind him.

**_Athena's POV_**

"I dunno Athena, maybe you should try the homunculus life. It's quite nice." Ultimate stated. I shook my head not even looking up to him. I hate this. I'm tied up, I've been whipped, I feel inhuman. I just want to die or leave. I thought they would kill me quickly, but I should have known better. I should have known they were going to torture me. At least I had a life worth living. He hummed lightly. "Well... I have a better deal, but you look hungry. I'll get you some food." He stated standing up and walking off. "Daddy loves you!" He called out as he left. When the door was slammed shut I then let out tears of pain. No matter what I do this had to happen.

I then looked up and saw a man with an automail leg staring at daggers at me. "Your Athena? Right?" He asked walking up to me and gripping my chin and forcing me to look up. He got a good look at me before dropping me. "Oh, yeah. That's you. I heard from boss that you had a partner that you wished to say bye too?" I was silent at the question.

He laughed. "Well guess what? He ain't coming. The only way he'll becoming to you is half dead."

I trembled and shook my head. "No..." I answered. It sounded like my voice hasn't been used in years for that second. I swallowed hard. "No, he's too strong to lose to the likes of you. Your saying a fifteen year old boy can lose to a group of guys that couldn't even catch a girl? Honestly that's pathetic." He growled and kicked me in the face with his automail foot. I spit out blood and glared up at him. "But just know, that I will rise before you kill me and find a way to escape." I hissed.

He then pushed me to the ground with his foot on my back which was covered in my whip wounds. I hissed in pain at it. "Then I'll have to do it soon." He growled lowly before kneeling down next to me. I felt dying pain in my wounds making me scream at it. I looked up and he was trailing his knife on edges of me whip marks. That continued for a while. "Do you see my leg!? My automail leg?! You caused it. Now I'm making you die a slow painful death." He growled continuing his torture. As I screamed I heard banging on the door along with my name being called on the other side.

It sounded loud, breathless, and very angry! But I knew the voice. Ed! I then toke a deep breath and screamed his name as loud as I could past my tears. **_"EDWARD!"_** I could hear alchemy being used on the other side which made blue sparks appear and open the door. Ed's eyes went wide at the sight of him digging a knife into my back. He then growled and tackled the man. I shut my eyes from Ed beating the guy up. I hated Ed like this. He fought the whole gang by himself? Just to get me back? I'm shock he even came... But I don't know why.

After a while Ed stopped and turned to me. He then turned to me and tied the chains around my wrists. I quickly hugged Ed as he hugged me back carefully while I sobbed in his shoulder loudly. He stroked my hair softly while whispering in my ear. "It's okay... It's over. I'm here."

"My dad. He's a homuculus... I was scared they were going to kill me... That I was going to be tortured to death... That I would die screaming." I whimpered in between sobs.

He then pulled away to where I was arms length away. He hand his automail hand on my shoulder while his left one was on my cheek wiping away tears that I had. "Athena, it's okay to be scared... To be honest... I was scared too. I was scared I would lose you. I don't want you to be scared anymore so I'm going to make sure you'll never get dragged into this again. Al and I both will. Understand?"

I looked up to him. "Ed, I-" I started before interrupted me.

"Athena, I have something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now... But I've had a hard time to put it into words." Ed started softly. He then leaned his forehead against mine which made my cheeks go completely red. "So... I'll just show you instead." Before I could even process what was going on his lips were pressed on to mine softly.

I stood frozen in shock at this sudden touch. My eyes were wide while his were closed calmly. I then gathered up my will power, closing my eyes calmly and kissed back. Ed was shocked by my response for a second before continuing. His arms were wrapped around my waist carefully while my arms were wrapped around his neck. But unfortunately it had to end.

We both pulled apart staring at each other breathlessly with his breath mixing into mine. His forehead was against mine while my blue eyes bored into his golden ones. "I love you." Ed whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "I love you too."

We both smiled at for a second before lifting me up carefully. "Now, let's get back." He stated with a wide smile. I nodded. He then walked out leaving the building with me.

_**-At the Hotel-**_

When we made it back everyone gasped. Kaley then ran to us. "Oh thank god!" She yelled pulling me and Ed into a hug. "Your both alright."

"Are you two alright?" Al asked worriedly.

Ed and I nodded. "Yeah, we're fine." Ed replied. "I have a few cuts here and there. The only thing I'm concerned about are the cuts on Athena's back. I wonder if they'll heal alright."

I smiled at him. "I'm sure they will." I looked around to see if I could find Claire. "Where's Claire?"

Kaley smiled. "She gave us the information but Al sent her to Dublith to meet this woman named Izumi. I wonder why." Ed and I turned to each other and smirked. Oh now that will be fun. Kaley noticed that Ed's arm was wrapped around my shoulder and blinked. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Ed and I asked in unison.

"That around your shoulder!" Kaley pointed out.

"An arm?" I answered in the form of a question.

Winry's eyebrows rose. "What happened back there?"

"Oh nothing~." Ed and I sang with smirks.

Smith stepped in and then saw me. "Athena! Your alive!" He yelled happily. He ran forward to hug me but stopped. He must have noticed the arm around my shoulder thing. "What is that arm doing around your shoulder?"

Ed and I smiled. "Oh no reason." I answered with a smile. "Hey Smith, remember when you said that whoever saves me, you'll owe them something?" I asked.

"Yeah... Fine what do you want?" Smith growled.

Ed smiled. "Not to freak out whenever I say this. I love your sister."

Kaley, and Winry gasped and smiled. Smith twitched a bit and pulled out wire cutters, screw drivers and wrenches. "I'm. Going. To kill you."

"Shouldn't you be thankful?" Al asked.

"I am thankful! I just have a funny way of showing it!" Smith yelled charging for Ed. Then they chased each other around the room.

I sighed and laughed. "Oh Ed, Smith. I love you guys." Well. I guess it's back to Central. Sam, and Hughes will be thrilled to hear this story.

**_Let it all out by Miho Fukuhara_**

**_Chapter 16- Footsteps of a Comrade-in-arms_**


	19. Footsteps of a Comrade-in-arms

_**I always knew that you'd**_

_**Come back to get me**_

_**And you always knew that**_

_**It wouldn't be easy**_

_**To go back to the start**_

_**To see where it all began**_

_**Or end up at the bottom**_

_**To watch how it all ends**_

_**You tried to lie and say **_

_**I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I'll get lost**_

_**If you want me to but**_

_**Somehow I found (somehow I found)**_

_**A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)**_

_**Three days Grace- Lost in you**_

_**Chapter 16- Footsteps of a Comrade-in-arms**_

"Hey, Athena. We're here." I heard someone state while I was starting to wake up.

"Hm?" I hummed while opening one of my eyes. There was Ed with his head turned to me. I opened my eyes completely and yawned. "We're here?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah." I smiled and got my head off his shoulder. "How's your back?"

I shrugged. "Eh. It's getting better." I turned to Smith who had a dark aura around him with a glare directed at Ed. "Good to see your doing fine." I mumbled.

Ed sweat dropped. "He's not gonna kill me is he?"

"Nah, he's harmless." I teased with a smirk.

_**"HARMLESS?! **_Why you little-" Smith started as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Okay, now he's no longer harmless. Let's go." I answered grabbing our suitcases and pulling Ed away.

_**Off the train**_

"My feet." Ed yawned while stretching.

"A hour long ride will do that." Al stated.

I looked around. "Hey, where's Fu and Lan-Fan? Do you think they're with Ling?"

"Hey." I heard a voice from above ask. I looked up and there was Fu. "Where's the young lord?"

"Not sure. Aren't you two supposed to be watching him?" Smith asked raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe he ran off again." Winry answered.

Lan-Fan and Fu bowed their heads in shame. "Good grieve. I can't take my eyes off of him for a second!" Fu moaned annoyed. He then ran around the train station calling out to him. "Young Lord! Where have you taken off to this time?!"

Lan-Fan then got worried and went into her awfully concerned mode. "What if he's collapsed some where again?" She asked looking around.

Ed then started walking off. "If so it's a relief. Let's go." Ed grunted.

_**"YOU SEE THAT'S IT! KEEP THAT ATTITUDE UP AND I'LL-" **_Smith stared as I followed Ed. Ed and I both stopped and turned to Smith.

"Shut up!" We both screamed before continuing to walk away.

"You should have saw that coming." Kaley teased following us. "Come on let's move."

"Coming!" Al, Winry, and Smith called out now catching up with us.

_**Later**_

"Young master!" Fu called out. They were STILL at it. I hope they find him soon so I don't have to hear Young Master time. It was giving me a headache. Plus I'm still sore, my back aches, and my throat is so dry. "Where are you!"

"He's in trouble again! He's collapsed I'm sure of it!" Lan-Fan panicked.

"Okay, I guess we should drop by the military office first." Ed stated.

Al nodded. "Right!"

"In that case Smith and I are heading straight for the Hughes's place and let them know we're in town." Winry stated with a smile.

Smith nodded. "That sounds like a plan. I can't wait to see Gracia and Elysia again!"

I smiled while Kaley had a twinge of sadness before smiling. "I bet they can't wait to see you." She replied. I noticed but I don't why ignored it.

"That sounds good. We shouldn't be that far behind you." Ed stated.

"See ya later." Winry stated walking off with Smith.

"I wonder if Hughes put together anymore information about the Philosopher stone since we left." I brought up.

"The Fuhrer was clear with his orders regarding it." Ed stated now turning to Al and me. "I think it's best that we give Hughes the information we found first"

Al and I returned our gaze to Ed. "The Homunculi."

"Yeah." Ed answered. "I'm pretty sure Hughes said he was in the Court Martial office." Ed looked around. He then smirked and a direction and ran forward. "This way!"

_**Kaley's POV**_

With all this talking about Hughes I feel more depressed. I just hope Athena doesn't see right through me. I want to tell them but knowing them they'll blame themselves. But if I don't they'll find out and know that I knew. Why am I weak on the topic? I miss Hughes. I wish I could hear on last story about his daughter, but no. Of course I'm denied that wish. There are many things he'll be missing. His wife. His daughter growing up. Mustang rising to be Fuhrer some day. Ed and Al getting their bodies back. Then Ed and Athena together. Why did life have to be so cruel? We then ran past a telephone booth. The telephone booth. As Athena, Ed, and Al ran past the booth I stopped. My gaze was stuck on it. I felt like I could see blood still in there. Flooding in. I winced and walked away from it.

_**Athena's POV**_

"Hawkeye?" Ed and I asked. Her eyes opened and turned to us.

She turned to us. "Hey guys, it's been a while." She greeted with a smile.

"Wait if your here then doesn't that mean that..." I trailed off. My thoughts were soon interrupt.

"Lieutenant." I heard Roy walk to us. This made Ed get a annoyed look.

"Yep the colonel." Ed muttered finishing my thoughts.

"Well hello Fullmetal, Frosted Fire, Vinned." He greeted.

"Colonel Mustang. What are you doing in Central?" Ed asked annoyed.

"He was transferred here last month." Kaley answered. "Shortly after I got my certification."

"Great." Ed and I grumbled.

"What about you guys? What brings you here? Kaley did the mission go well?" Roy asked.

Kaley beamed. "This mission went great! Claire was saved, she's at Dublith now, we got the information, the Darksiders are out of our hair, and Ed and Athena are great! It went well!"

Ed and I looked down at that. Why would she tell him that!? "We're doing some more information gathering. And then we'll pay Hughes a visit later today." They're eyes went wide at that and Kaley bowed her head. "Where is he by the way?"

There was silence before Roy answered. "Not here."

"Hm?" Ed and I hummed in confusion.

"He retired to the country and toke his wife and daughter with him. To take over the family business." Roy finished. This made Riza turn to him and Kaley glare at him. "So, he's not here."

"I see.." Ed answered looking down. "Well that's too bad."

"We were hoping to see him." Al added.

I sighed. "I guess I'll go tell Winry and Smith." I answered walking off.

"I'll go with her." Kaley added following me.

As we walked I noticed Kaley was looking down with a pained look. "Hey Kaley are you alright?"

She looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I gave her a worried glance. "Are you sure? You seem a little...Unhappy. Depressed even. Did something happen?" She sadly sighed and shook her head. I sighed, stopping in my tracks, and hugging her. "Kaley you know you can tell me anything. We've been friends for to long for us to start with secrets. You've told me everything, right?"

I felt her shake with tiny tears dripping on my shoulder. "Mostly..." She quivered.

I broke from the hug and looked at her. "So... What's going on?"

Before she could even speak I heard a voice. "Athena! Kaley!" We turned our heads in the direction of the noise. It was Sam. "Your back!"

"Hey Sam." I greeted as she pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you guys!" She chirped. She pulled away to give Kaley a hug but stopped. "Hey you okay? What happened?"

Kaley toke a deep sad breath. "Sam, help me. I need your help."

I watched them. Sam knew about what was going on? "Guys?" I asked.

Kaley whispered something in Sam's ear which made her eyes go wide with anger and shock. "What did my brother say?! The only time he decides to treat you guys like kids!" She yelled pacing back and forth. Everyone around looked at us in confusion. She grabbed our wrists and dragged us off into a storage room. "As for you Kaley why didn't you tell them?" She asked.

Kaley bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I couldn't... I can't..." She whimpered now crying.

"Tell us what?" I asked.

The room went silent. Sam sat down on a box nearby and patted a spot next to me. I gulped and sat down next to her. I think I was starting to choke up like Sam was. Her chin quivered and she looked down. She toke a deep breath and started. "I was helping Hughes find stuff for you guys. He then started to act weird and he left to do something, I didn't know what. I didn't know why he was acting like this... Minutes pass by... Then hours." She then started to cry. But I couldn't help but cry too. I don't like where this is going. I hate it in fact. "Kaley came by. Came in without permission and screamed for me. It was loud enough for me to hear from the floor above. She was bawling. You know that phone booth that's in front of this building?" Sam asked with her voice cracking.

I nodded. "What are you-? What are you saying?"

"She lead me there." Sam continued ignoring my question. "And... And... _**HUGHES WAS THE DEAD AND BLEEDING INSIDE!" **_She screamed now bawling. My eyes went wide at this and my eyes let out a water work. That can't... No... No why Hughes? Why? This is all my fault. I dragged him into it...

"No... He... Can't be..." I whispered now shaking my head. He was so light hearted. He had a wife and a kid waiting for them. Why would they take him away? He was like a parent to me. Like a father I never had. And he was gone. I remember that day when Kaley and I were lost and he toke us in.

_**Flashback**_

We shuffled through Central with exhausted looks. The ran was pouring on us and it was freezing out. My stump ached like crazy, I was drained, and I felt like I was going to get sick. My exam was coming up. I had to be ready! I don't have time for this! I collapsed falling on my knees, I started to get sick. This weather is not good. "Athena!" I heard Kaley call out running to me as I fell on my side. I felt her shake me uncontrollably. "Athena, I know this weather isn't good, and it's late but please hang on a while longer." She then looked around. "I think we're lost!"

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out. I looked up and saw a man from the military walking towards us. "What are you two doing out here? It's late and it's raining."

Kaley stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry sir. We're not from here and we're lost." She answered.

He looked around. "Where are your parents? Where are you guys from?"

Kaley looked down. "We're from a town called Evergreen. I left my parents and her parents are gone. We're here because she wants to take the exam to be a State Alchemist."

"Why don't you stay at my place for the night?" He asked.

"I don't think we coul-" She started but was interrupted by my coughing. She turned to me and sighed. "Can you lead the way? You really don't mind?"

"I don't mind. Really." He answered now picking me up. "I'm Maes Hughes. It's a pleasure."

"I'm Kaley Kimmins. And this is my friend Athena Black. It's a great pleasure!" She introduced.

_**Reality**_

I was shaking and crying. "This is all my fault..." I whispered looking down. I then cupped my face in my hands and sobbed. I shook my head. "Why did this happen!?" I asked.

"Athena I-" Kaley started but I didn't give her time to speak. For I had left and ran to the Hughes.

_'Why did this happen?! Why did he have to go? There was so much I wanted to say! So much I wanted to hear and tell him! What I would give for another story about his daughter! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!'_

I then ran into and ally way and dropped on my knees. Crawling to a wall hugging my knees, wheezing, and sobbing all at once.

_'Can you believe how big Elysia's gotten?! She can even ride a tricycle now! She follows me everywhere on that thing like my own escort of cuteness!'_

_'Okay you guys have a safe trip! Give me a shot next time your in town.'_

_'She'll make a fine wife someday!'_

_'Why don't you take off your armor? Relax.'_

_'I don't mind. Really.'_

I then stood up and walked to the Hughes place. As much as I didn't want to confront Elysia and Gracia I knew I had to. I wanted to yet I didn't want to. When I was at the front of the door I knocked on it quietly. After a few seconds Gracia opened the door. "Hello Athena. Your brother and Winry are already here." She answered taking a step. I walked in and saw Winry holding Elysia and Smith was bowing his head with his eyes wide.

I toke a small step forward. "Brother?" I asked in a tiny voice.

He looked up to me with shock. "Athena? Have you been-?" He asked but stopping himself. I bit my lip and nodded. "Oh little sis." He whispered opening his arms to me. I ran to him crying in his chest. "It's okay... Athena..." He whispered. I looked up to him with a sniffle. "Did Kaley know?"

I nodded. "She couldn't bring herself to tell us."

He gripped me tight. We then heard a knock on the door. I then saw Ed, Al, and Kaley walk in. Smith now had a glare fixed on Kaley. He then let me go making me stand in front of the three. I then walked to Ed and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. "Um... Gracia... I'm sorry but there's something I need to talk to you about. If I may?" Ed asked.

"About Maes?" Gracia asked.

Ed nodded. "That's right. You too Winry, Smith."

Graica held a sleeping Elysia in her arms. Kaley stood near Winry and Smith, I sat in Ed's lap with his chin on my head, and Al sat next to us. "So Maes learned things about the Philosopher stone that someone didn't want him to know about. His death was a message. A warning to you from who ever did it to back off from all of this." Gracia answered.

"Yeah... We dragged him into it." Ed whispered. He then looked down to me. "I'm sorry." His grip on me tightened. "I'm sorry."

There was a second of silence before Gracia spoke. "That was like him. Dying while trying to help someone else." We looked at her. "He always was a meddler and it got him into trouble. But you know... I don't think he ever had regrets. Not any, not even his dying moments."

"But we.." Ed started.

"Don't tell me your going to give up." She requested. "You can't let what happen defeat you. If you do that means my husband died in vain. Even if the Philosopher stone is a dead end there might b some other way."

Ed glanced to her. "I guess."

"You have to keep moving forward. Any way you can." She answered.

_**Later**_

Ed closed the door behind us as we left. I don't think I can take more of this. I'm gonna try but this pain I can't take it. I toke a step away then I heard something I will never forget. "Mommy. Please don't cry." I heard Elysia beg to Gracia. I then heard her soft sobs making me stare at the door in heartbreak. I was shaking in sadness. Hearing this, it was unbearable. My chin quivered and my eyes watered yet again. We then walked back to the hotel room without a word. But during that I noticed in the corner of my eye that Smith was giving death glares to Kaley that he never gave Ed before. All of this chaos... It's tearing us apart.

When we got back I walked into my room without a word. Not even bothering to turn on the light I leaned up against the wall now dropping to the ground. My teeth were gritted tight together and my eyes were screwed shut. I locked the door with one of those chain locks. My face was buried in my knees as I just silently cried to myself. I thought I wouldn't be able to cry anymore. I was wrong.

I didn't even bother to raise my head or do anything in that matter. Until I heard a knock on the door. I lifted my head now seeing it was pitch black. "Athena? Are you in there?" I heard Ed ask from the other side. I stood up and opened the door to as wide as the chain would allow me too. I didn't even bother to wince at the bright light that hit my eyes. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Ed asked. I only shook my head in response. "Well you better hurry. The dining room will be closing soon." Ed stated. I toke a deep breath through my nose and nodded. "Well you have to eat. To keep up your strength." I looked down and nodded again. Yeah, this hit me hard. "Well okay..." He trailed off not starting to walk off. Before he could get anywhere I reached my arm through the door and grabbed his automail wrist to stop him. He stopped and turned to me. I frowned a little unlocking the door and opened it for him.

"Please... Don't go..." I whimpered sadly. He then pulled me into a hug which I excepted. I cried in his shoulder for a little before letting out a sigh. "You know? This is probably the most I've ever cried..."

"I'm sorry..." Ed whispered.

I shook my head. "No... It's not your fault. I don't want to hear you blame yourself for this again."

Ed separated the hug but still had his arms around me. He lifted one hand to wipe away one of my tears. Then he nodded. "Okay." He then leaned his forehead against mine as we closed our eyes. "We'll be okay."

I nodded lightly. "Yeah."

_**Sam's POV**_

I acted like I was eating by pushing my food around. For one thing the food wasn't good, second I felt bad for what happened. I heard Ross told the brothers what happened and that Gracia told Winry and Smith. I hope they're doing okay. I then pushed my food to the side with a sigh and laid my forehead on the table. "Hey?" I heard a voice ask with concern. I looked up and saw Ross. "Sam are you okay?"

I nodded lifting my head. "Yeah. Today's just been hard." I answered sadly.

"You told Athena about Hughes?" She asked sitting in front of me.

I nodded again. "Yeah... I couldn't look at her face when I told her. Just..." I sighed and laid my head down. "I hate making her cry, let alone anyone else."

"They were bound to found out. You know that." Ross reminded.

"I know... But I still hate that I have to break it to them." I added. We were silent but then I raised my head. "I know that they'll be alright in the end. Everything always comes out fine in the end right? I know life isn't a fairy tale but I would like to believe that there will be a happily ever after for everyone at some point."

Ross nodded. Then a hand was put on Ross's shoulder. "2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross. I'm Henry Douglas from Marshal's office." The man spoke. He had dirty blonde hair and glasses on. I stared at him with a look that said 'What's going on?'.

Ross stood. "Do you need me for something?"

"You'll have to come along with us." He ordered now putting his hand out as if he was wanting something. "Your gun." My glare set on him as she handed him her beautiful gun.

"May I ask what this is about?" She asked.

"You have been named as the prime suspect in the murder Brigadier General's Hughes murder. Please come with us." He answered. Ross and I gasped. I stood up with my gaze switching to them back and forth. What?! No! Ross couldn't be a murderer! She was too kind hearted for that! I know her she can't!

"But that's crazy! She can't be the murderer!" I objected pounding my fist on the table.

"She can explain her side of the story. Samantha Mustang. I don't want another word for you." He muttered walking off. I stared at him jaw dropped. He did not just address me by my full name! "Now let's go."

Then they were gone. I stood there shaking in anger and fear. What was going to happen to Ross if she was sounded guilty? Death? This is wrong! All of this is wrong! I have to prove her innocent some how! I bowed my head and clenched my fist. Everyone is supposed to have a happily ever after. Right? But why isn't one happening now? My choice is made. I'm going to rewrite this story. No matter the cost.

**_Let it all out- Miho Fukuhara_**

**_Chapter 17- Cold Flame_**


	20. Cold Flame

**_I always knew that you'd_**

**_Come back to get me_**

**_And you always knew that_**

**_It wouldn't be easy_**

**_To go back to the start_**

**_To see where it all began_**

**_Or end up at the bottom_**

**_To watch how it all ends_**

**_You tried to lie and say_**

**_I was everything_**

**_I remember when I said_**

**_I'm nothing without you_**

**_Somehow I found_**

**_A way to get lost in you_**

**_Let me inside_**

**_Let me get close to you_**

**_Change your mind_**

**_I'll get lost_**

**_If you want me to but_**

**_Somehow I found (somehow I found)_**

**_A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)_**

**_Three days Grace- Lost in you_**

**_Chapter 17- Cold Flame_**

**_Kaley's POV_**

I wiped down Al's armor in silence. I didn't know what to say now. Everything was happening to fast for me to even handle. I sighed. "When we walk up close your banged up." I whispered. I looked over my shoulder and saw Smith and Winry talking with Smith giving me the occasional glare. Ed and Athena were on the bed nearby. Athena was asleep calmly while Ed faced her and ran his fingertips over her cheeks, eyelids, nose, and lips. I sighed looking down. "This must be some journey."

"So what do you have planned now?" Winry asked softly now turning to Ed. He was silent which made me get worried. "Ed?"

He looked at his automail now. "What are we gonna do?" Ed asked himself. I remembered hearing Elysia when we left yesterday. How she begged for her mom not to cry. It was awful. I don't want to cause them that pain, never again. After all of that I went to Hughes's grave and made a beautiful bouquet with vines wrapped around the flowers. I didn't want them to figure out, not like this. Ed balled his automail hand into a fist. "What do you think?" Ed asked now referring to Winry. She gasped in shock at that question. He faced her now. "What's with the face?"

"I'm- I'm just surprised." Winry answered numbly. "You've never asked for my advice before." She then walked to Al's armor where I stood and ran her finger down the back. "I'm scared, you know? You, Al, and Athena have been off fighting and digging up information. Information that could get you killed like Mr. Hughes. When ever I think of it, it terrifies me. I mean you could die, I could still be here and you'd be gone. Like my Mom and Dad. It's almost more than I can handle, thinking about that. Honestly I wish that you could give this whole thing up." She whispered. The last statement made me look down. As much as I wanted to help in the search I can't. I know it might cost me my life; and I'm scared of the Philosopher's stone's power. But picturing one of my friends dead on the ground, never moving, my heart freezes and I feel as if I'm suspended by vines around my ankles. I'm caught in a trap like an animal, and I'm in a torment I could never escape. "I do want you to get your bodies back, but I still want you to stay alive. It's just... I don't know. Sorry. I'm not sure what I think you should do. I really don't know." Winry finished.

Smith then stood wrapping Winry into a hug from behind. "Your being nice Winry." He pointed out with a smirk while whispering in her ear.

She then gasped and broke out of the hug with a blush. "Why do you sound so surprised!? I'm always nice!" She yelled now hitting Smith. "Take that back!"

"**OW**! That hurts!" Smith complained loudly.

I chuckled at their arguments and turned back to Ed, who had a smile on his face. "You two are the future couple." I remarked at Winry and Smith.

Smith and Winry stopped with a blush. "No!" Then they started to attack me. "Take that back!" They demanded as they hit me, beat me with a wrench and wire cutters, and yelled.

"**OW**! Stop! That really hurts!" I screamed at each move.

**_Later_**

**_Athena's POV_**

I leaned my head on Ed's chest breathing softly with my eyes closed. He went over his notes while I went over my thoughts. 'The stone, the homunculi like Hate and Ultimate... Are they related in a special way we don't know about? Hate doesn't know much about them even though she worked with the homunculi, however Ultimate still works with them. How can I know all of this without facing them in anyway? Hmmm I-' My thoughts were going on until I heard Al burst in.

"Brother! Athena!" He yelled. This scared us which made us scream in shock. "Read this!" Al told us lifting a newspaper up.

"Don't scare us like that." Ed grunted.

Al walked forward handing us the paper. "The newspaper Ed, read the front page." Al repeated.

Ed grabbed the paper and looked at it, while I skimmed it over his shoulder. We gasped at what we saw. "What!? 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross convicted of Brigadier General Hughes murder!?" I yelled. "What kind of crap is this?! She couldn't have done it!"

We then decided to leave and figure out what was going on here now. "I can't believe this." Al spoke as we left.

"Maybe the Colonel or Major knows something about this." Ed muttered.

"What about Winry, Smith, and Kaley?" I asked catching up to Ed.

"We'll explain it to them later." Ed answered.

**_Sam's_****_POV_**

I ran into my brother's office calling his name. "Roy! ROY!" I screamed whipping my head around. I then Breda with astonished eyes. "Breda!" I ran to him with pleading eyes. "Where's my brother?"

"He's out." He answered simply.

"Out? Out where? Don't tell me he's on that mission after Ross." I begged.

"That's the one." Breda hinted standing up and heading for the door.

I let out a whimper. "The order is to shoot to kill if she resists... If she does resist, will my brother kill her?"

Breda stopped and turned to me. His hand was set on my shoulder and he had a tiny smirk. "He has a plan." I blinked at him. Why was he smirking at me?

"What is it?" I asked in a hard tone.

**_Athena's_****_POV_**

We stepped into an alley way looking around. "You expect us to find them in an alley way?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest. Ed and Al ignored my comment as they continued. We stepped into another part we saw an armor, and Ross.

"Lieutenant Ross." We all gasped.

"Edward, Alphonse, Athena? What are you doing here?" Ross asked not even moving from her spot.

The armor and Al stared at each other for a minute before screaming and pointed at each other. **"AHH!** Your that guy!" They yelled.

"Huh?" I mumbled tilting my head. Then in the corner of my eye I saw Ling with them. "Ling too?"

Ling let out an embarrassed laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey guys! What are you guys up too?"

"I should ask the same for you!" Ed countered.

"Quit chattering!" The armor yelled in annoyance. "I don't have time for this!" Then out of now where he attacked us. Well I think he was mainly going for Al. "Alright sweetheart take that alley way and run straight for the warehouse district. The darkness oughta hide you."

"Wait hold on! Tell us about Hughes!" Ed requested making Ross stop in her tracks and look at us.

"Get going! If the MP shows up they'll shoot you!" The armor warned which made Ross sprint into the ally.

"Ross!" I called out taking a step.

"Stand back!" The armor ordered raising a butcher knife.

"Wait! Lieutenant Ross!" Al pleaded at the woman who now ran into the shadows.

**_Nobody's POV_**

The woman ran further down in the ally until she saw light. But in that light Ross saw a man. One with dark eyes and black hair. He wore a military uniform with white gloves that had a transmutation circle on it. "Your Maria Ross, right?" Roy asked in a emotionless voice before raising his hand and snapped his fingers without flinching.

_**Athena's**__**POV**_

In the distance we heard a loud explosion which made my feet shake. "What was that!?" Ed yelled looking at the flames of yellow, and orange.

The armor turned to look. "Looks like they got her." He sighed which made Ed and I storm past him and follow Ross's original path. "Hold it! Get back here!" The armor yelled.

And when we saw the light there was only one thing I saw. A corpse with charcoal black skin, ash, curled up, and smoking as if it was on fire. My eyes went wide in the horror and I pulled in a sharp intake of air. That was Ross! My eyes were on the body as every part of my body shook. I then forced my head up and saw Roy with his back turned. He then turned to us. "Hey, Fullmetal, Frosted Fire." He greeted with no emotion in his voice.

I glanced at the body then back to Roy. The shock then started to boil into anger in just a matter of seconds. "What happened here?" Ed asked in gritted teeth. "What happened here Colonel!? Tell me!"

I walked to Roy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What. Happened?" I asked lowly in a snarl. _**"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU EVEN TELL US IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"**_ I screamed at him. Roy then glared at me and didn't even hesitate to punch me in the face hard. I fell to the ground as Ed ran to me.

"Threaten a Superior officer? You forget yourself Frost!" Roy yelled.

I gripped my cheek that he hit hard while I gave him my icy glare. I gritted my teeth hard and stood. "BASTARD!" I screamed as my feet started to run for him. Although I was stopped by Ed and Al grabbing me and holding me back. "Let me go!" I screamed as I struggled against the boys.

"No!" Ed answered at my order.

"I'll tear him to shreds!" I shrieked.

"I won't let you!" Al yelled over my screaming.

"This bastard just killed Ross." Ed muttered under his breath. But Al had heard his brother.

"What?" Al asked in shock now looking at the body. The realization swallowed him. "How could you do that Colonel!?"

Roy was walking away when he asked the question. But he stopped to answer. "Maria Ross was a fugitive. The orders was shoot to kill, so I did."

"That's all you have to say?!" Al yelled now releasing me, but Ed's hands were still on my shoulders; holding me back because I still looked like I was going to tear him apart.

"About Hughes death, I apologize for hiding it. But you do not argue with orders, or ask for explanations, just follow them. That's what it means to be a soldier!" Roy lectured.

**_Later_**

We sat in the alley watching people take pictures of the body. My head was bowed lowly with my fists clenched tightly in my pant legs. My cheek felt like it was bruising up when Roy punched me. Yeah, I can _REALLY_ feel the pain now. I'm actually thankful they held me back, because I really was going to tear him apart.

"Colonel Mustang!" I heard someone call out. "You will explain to me what happened at once."

"The message went out that if she resisted I be permitted to shoot to kill. She resisted, so I killed her." Roy answered bluntly.

"I understand the Brigadier General was a friend."

"Yeah." Roy answered. "He was a good man."

I gripped my pant legs harder, but then I felt someone pull me close to them. I knew from the get go it was Ed, so I set my head on his chest. I guess all this anger that flooded me before just left me with depression in the end.

"Perhaps one of your men aided in her escape." The man talking with Roy hinted.

"One of my men?" Roy asked. "But why?"

"Why Colonel?" The man continued. "I'll tell you why. So could burn her to death with her own hand."

"I think such speculation is best avoided." Roy answered. When I finally looked up to Ed he had the darkest of looks on his face. It was to be honest, the scariest look I've ever seen him have.

**_Later_**

We were at the hospital and we stood with Armstrong in front of the Morgue. Kaley joined him with a upset look. Ed's arm was wrapped around my shoulders and my head rested on his automail shoulder. "We're sorry we didn't tell you guys about Hughes's death sooner." Kaley whispered with head bowed.

Ed looked down sadly. "It's my fault." He muttered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Armstrong reassured. "His murder wasn't your doing."

The doors opened and a middle aged man came out. "Is everyone here then?" He asked.

"Dr. Knox." Armstrong greeted.

"Her body was almost completely destroyed. But judging from what little dental work remained, I was able to conclude this is indeed Maria Ross." The doctor started looking at his clipboard. "It's an awful thing you did, turning a beauty like her into a pile of charcoal. You must have had quite a grudge against her, didn't you, Colonel? Is the vengeance as sweet as you imagined it?" He scoffed at Roy. He just crossed his arms and looked away from the man. Dr. Knox then started to walk away from us. "The famous hero of the Ishvalan War, going this far against a little girl. It makes me sick." Then he was gone.

I looked down and gritted my teeth. Roy then stood and toke away. "Colonel." Armstrong started. "Please allow me apologize for one of my own officer's actions. I couldn't imagine Ross committing such a murder. She was so straight forward, and earnest, compassionate. A truly fine officer." He listed with a tone full of sadness and rage. He then sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fatigue seems to be getting the best of you major. Perhaps you should take some leave." Roy suggested. "Back east where I was. It's a nice place. None of the big city noise. Lots of beautiful women." Roy then left. I was clenching my fists so hard that my knuckle was pale white and my nails were digging into my palm. This, of course, made my hand bleed. That I didn't care about at the moment. I had to hit something and quick before I hit something I would be better off not hitting. Example: Edward. While Ed kicked a trash can in anger I punched a whole in the wall with my automail.

_**Next**__**Day**_

I was replacing the bandages on my hand as soon as I awoke. And I've been working on that for an hour. These stupid bandages didn't want to stay on. I then heard a knock on the door making me stop and look up. I sighed then continued. "Come in." I called out quietly. When the door opened there was Ed. I glanced at him. "Hey Ed."

He sat down next to me and glanced at my hand. "Replacing your bandages?"

I nodded. "It's hard because these stupid bandages won't stay on. Maybe it's just me." He then took my hand and started to help me wrap up my hand. "Then after that I was going to put ice on my cheek. It still stings."

Ed clenched his fist. "That bastard." He hissed lowly. I know he was still talking about Ross's death. I'm still mad about it myself.

I looked down with a sad sigh. "Ed, I'm scared." I whispered. He stopped and set his gaze on me. "I... I'm scared because people are dying left and right around us. So many to the point where I ask myself 'who's next?'. I don't want other people who don't deserve to die to go. Like Kaley, Smith, Winry, Al, and you. If any of you died I don't know what I could do. Death is an often visitor.." I shook my head with a tear dripping down my cheek. "I just want him to go away because I don't know how much more of this I can take."

I then felt Ed pull me into a hug which I accepted almost instantly. "None of us are going away. I promise. I will make sure we stay alive for each other." He whispered as his grip on me tightened. "I swear it." I then nodded at him. He pulled away and wiped away the lone tear I had. "I'm not going to make you cry anymore. Alright?"

I nodded now facing his gaze. "Okay." I answered softly. He then set his forehead against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I then wrapped my arms around his neck before we let ourselves have a kiss. Our lips were pressed softly together, fitting together like a puzzle. The kiss was sweet and gentle. His hands then trailed up to my face as he cupped my face softly. My automail finger twitched at the soft pressure on my bruised cheek. Then there was a knock on the door making us break apart at noise. "Umm... Come in!" I called out.

Smith then opened the door. "Hey, Armstrong's here. He wants to see you guys. Now." He answered giving a tiny glare at Ed before leaving.

I sighed and held his hand. "Well let's see what he wants." I answered as we stood. Let's just say as soon as we stepped out Ed's automail was punched so hard he skidded on the ground bringing me down with him. Haven't we been through enough pain already!?

"Major! What the hell did you do that for!?" Ed asked looking up to the Major.

"You listen to me Edward Elric and Athena Frost." He ordered making us gulp. No! No stripping today Major! Me no likey! He then grabbed us by our automail arm's and hummed. "This is no good! No good at all! Your automail seems to be broken."

"Yeah! Because you just punched it!" I yelled in annoyance.

"This is serious. We'll have to repair it at once. There's no time to waste! Let me allow you to escort you two to Risembool for repairs." Armstrong demanded.

"Umm, Major?" Ed started.

"You realize Winry and Smith are already here, right?" I asked tilting my head.

"What?!" Smith called out poking his head out the door.

"Your going back to Risembool?" Al asked.

"I have no idea what he's talking about Al." Ed whimpered.

Armstrong walked to Al and Kaley. "Not you Alphonse Elric. You would stand out too much, so you remain here in Central."

"Umm, okay." Al answered.

"Kaley Kimmins, you will watch over Alphonse Elric." Armstrong ordered at Kaley.

"I will!" Kaley chirped with a cheeky grin.

Armstrong then grabbed us and started to drag us away. "We need to make arrangements for transportation immediately! Come along you two!"

We then yelled in confusion. "What the hell is going on here!? And I can walk!" I yelled.

"Cut it out Major, put us down!" Ed whined as Armstrong carried us into the lobby.

"I afraid I can't do that. These are my orders." Armstrong answered sternly. "From him."

_**Sam's POV**_

"Oh Colonel Firehead. Armstrong and our lovey birds are on the train now." I replied with a teasing tone. I now call my brother Colonel Firehead just because. I'm his sister and it's my job to annoy him!

He smirked not even bothering the nickname I gave him. "Okay." He answered. "Samantha. Do you want some leave?"

I blinked for a second and smirked. "You want me to take a break?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "Alright Firehead, what's the plan now? Because what ever it is, I'm in."

_**Let it all out- Miho Fukuhara**_

_**Chapter 18- The Arrogant Palm of a Small Human**_


	21. The Arrogant Palm of a Small Human

**_I always knew that you'd_**

**_Come back to get me_**

**_And you always knew that_**

**_It wouldn't be easy_**

**_To go back to the start_**

**_To see where it all began_**

**_Or end up at the bottom_**

**_To watch how it all ends_**

**_You tried to lie and say_**

**_I was everything_**

**_I remember when I said_**

**_I'm nothing without you_**

**_Somehow I found_**

**_A way to get lost in you_**

**_Let me inside_**

**_Let me get close to you_**

**_Change your mind_**

**_I'll get lost_**

**_If you want me to but_**

**_Somehow I found (somehow I found)_**

**_A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)_**

**_Three days Grace- Lost in you_**

**_Chapter 18- The Arrogant Palm of a Small Human_**

**_Athena's POV_**

When arriving to Risembool I toke a deep breath of the air. I missed this place for sure. But the thing bugging me is that I have no idea what's going on. It's really annoying me! Armstrong then walked forward which made Ed and I follow. "Hey, are you ever gonna tell us what's going on?" Ed asked.

"It's starting to feel like kidnapping Major. Trust me... I know.." I muttered annoyed at the memory.

"I haven't been fully informed on the details. The only orders were to retrieve you two and rondevu here." Armstrong replied.

"Yeah, that's comforting Major." I sarcastically scoffed.

"Rondevu? With who?" Ed repeated in confusion. Then in the distance we saw a known face. Breda.

"I'm glad you made it alright Major Armstrong!" He saluted. "Hey! Sup you two?"

Ed and I froze with confused looks. "Lieutenant Breda?!" We mumbled in shock.

**_Back at Central_**

**_Smith's POV_**

"This is weird." Al whispered. "Brother and Athena should have arrived in Risembool. So why haven't they called?"

"Yeah it's weird. We're here to do the repairs. They're automail was just FINE! I checked it last night!" I muttered crossing my arms over my chest and pouted. "He's doubting my skills."

"And the stuff with Lieutenant Ross. I have no idea what's going on." Al sighed.

"It's a good thing I can explain it all." I heard a new voice next to me reply. I tensed up and turned my head. It was the boy from Rush Valley. Ling, was his name. We all screamed in shock by this. How did he get into the room!?

"When did you get here?" Winry gasped.

"How did you even get in you creeper!?" Kaley yelled as she grabbed the frying pan and holding it up. How she got it? No idea.

"Through the window." Ling answered coolly.

"But why?!" Kaley screamed like a maniac.

"It seems appropriate for a criminal." Ling answered making her scream. "First of all there's no need to worry about Ed and Athena's well being. I'm sure they're just fine."

"And how do you happen to know this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

**_Athena's POV_**

Okay, note of the future.** NEVER GO IN A FREAKING DESERT!** Oh my god it's hot! This is worse than festivals and that's saying a lot! There's no water so not only can't I feel the moisture in my mouth, I can't use my ice alchemy to make a nice snow blanket that might last a mere five minutes! "The Colonel never said we'd be crossing the border. When I get my hands on him... Oh the torture he'll go through." I cursed under my breath lowly.

"How much further do we have left?" Breda asked.

"We've almost made it." The man answered calmly. "Look you can see the ruin's ahead."

I blinked. The ruins of Xerxes? Oh cool! Wait! We were dragged ALL the way out here for a history lesson?! What is hell is this crap? As much as I love this stuff it's not worth it! When arriving Ed jumped into a pool of water and sighed happily. I laughed at this. "My automail almost-" Was the only thing I caught.

"Um... Ed? I have no idea what you said. All I heard was 'My automail' and then you lost me." I answered. Ed then looked up to me before splashing me in the face. I chuckled with a smirk. "I actually like that. Please continue."

"Want me to pull you in?" Ed asked with a smirk.

I put my finger up to my chin in thought. "Hmmm... Nah, then I'll be grumpy. Because I'll be soaking wet... In a middle of a burning... Desert." I mumbled numbly. I thought about it for a bit. There will be irritation with wet socks, but honestly it'll be worth it. "You know what, one second thought. Go on right ahead." I requested pulling my hair out of it's ponytail. He then pulled me into the water sending me completely under. I poked my head out of the water and sighed happily. "Total worth it."

After spending a little time in the water I decided I cooled off enough and got out of the water. I then grabbed my hair and twisted it so I could get the water out. During this Ed removed his shirt to wring it out. It toke a lot of will power not to stare at him. Not that he wouldn't mind but I just didn't want to give him satisfaction. Yeah, not yet. I would steal some glances once and a while and turn away blushing furiously. Kaley would be eating this like chocolate cake. "Like what you see?" I heard him ask next to me. My eyes went wide and I felt as if all the blood in my body flooded into my cheeks.

"I- I um..." I fumbled nervously. "Ummm... Sooo this is Xerxes."

"Yeah, looks like how the fable described it." Ed continued making me mentally sigh of relief. Thank goodness I successfully changed the subject.

"Did you say a fable?" I heard Fu asked who happened to be here.

I turned to him. "Well... Yeah. The Eastern Sage. It's the story about the origin of alchemy in Amestris. The legend said that there was a survivor of the Kingdom of Xerxes after it perished in night who wandered into Amestris. He then spread alchemy around." I explained.

"We have a similar legend in Xing. About a drifter from the west. The art he shared was mixed with the the art of Xing, it became Alkahestry that we practice today." Fu stated.

"Alkahestry? It's primary used for medical needs right?" Ed recalled.

"Yes. He guided this process. And we greatly revere him. We know him as the Western Sage." Fu answered.

As we continued through the ruins and Ed finally put on shirt I heard Breda and Fu talk. "So the western title is supposed to refer here?" Breda asked.

"Yes." Fu replied in his wise voice.

I remembered what Ling said whenever we met him. He said he wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes because the route followed there. Yeah, now thinking about that, it's now hard to believe. Then something caught my eye and it seemed to catch Ed's too. It looked like a transmutation circle. Like one we saw at the 5th Lab. We stopped and stared at it. But the top of it was missing. I wonder...

"What are you gawking at?!" I heard Fu ask making me turn my head in his direction. "Come on!"

We gave one last glance at the circle before running back. That is definitely something to look at later. After a while we were getting deeper within the Ruins. I was almost scared of getting lost. This place was like a labyrinth. "We're pretty deep now." I muttered wiping my brow from the sweat.

Then I heard a voice. A voice in the distance. It sounded female and it was calling for us. For Ed and me. We then looked up and my eyes went wide.

'Back east where I was. It's a nice place. None of the big city noise. Lots of beautiful women.' Roy's words rang in my head as I saw the person who was now before me. Maria Ross. Over my dropped jaw there was a wide smile on my lips."That damn Colonel!" I chirped with Ed in the happiest tone I could hold.

Then Armstrong decided to give Ross a hug. Knowing him by now he'll take it _**WAY** _to far. Stripping off his shirt, check. Yelling like a manic, check. Chasing her around still acting dramatic. I'll give that one two checks. While watching them Ed slung his arm over my shoulder with a smile. "There really wasn't a place to hide a dead girl in Amestris. Especially when it's still alive, you know?" Breda explained.

"So the Colonel knew that Ross was innocent all along?" Ed asked turning to Breda.

The only thing he did was smirk at us.

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**Flashback**_

Roy stood in a phone booth with Breda waiting outside. He was talking to the armor that Al faced at the 5th Lab known as Barry the Chopper. What they talked about was Maria Ross and the article in the newspaper. "Really? You sure about this?" Roy asked.

"Oh yeah! The Lieutenant fired a bullet alright. I still have a hole on my hand where it passed right through!" Barry explained.

"Well that changes things." Roy answered with a smirk. "Barry. I have a proposition you might like." Then he started to explain the plan to Barry.

"Ohhh!" Barry trailed off now laughing. "Gotcha! I promise not to kill anyone! How about 2nd street of the Warehouse district?"

Roy wrote down a list of ingredients in his note pad and tore it out when the conversation was over. He stepped out of the booth and handed the list to Breda. "I need you to gather everything on this list." Roy ordered. "On the double, okay?"

Breda looked over the list in confusion. "60 pounds of pork, carbon, some ammonia?" Breda listed. "What is this?"

"The ingredients of a well cooked corpse." Roy answered simply.

Breda gasped. "Human transmutation!?"

"Of course not." Roy scoffed now walking past the man. "I'm just creating something that looks like a corpse."

"But what about when they check the dental records?" Breda pointed out now following Roy.

"I've got it all under control." Roy assured.

"Think you can pull it off?" Breda asked.

Roy stopped which made Breda stop. "I'm not claiming to be an expert on human anatomy. But I've got plenty of experience with burning bodies. Lets go."

**_Later_**

Ross ran further down the ally until she saw light. But in that light she saw a man. One with dark eyes and black hair. He wore a military uniform and white gloves with a transmutation circle on it. "Your Maria Ross, right?" Roy asked. He then opened a dumpster and pulled out a bone thin body. He threw it on the ground in front of her which made her gasp. "It's a dummy." He stated. "From this point on, your dead." Then without flinching he snapped his fingers. Ross shielded her eyes but when turning back she saw the dummy ash black with a stench of a human body. He walked over to her. "Snap out of it." He firmly stated, cutting off her bracelet from her wrist, and stuffing her into the original spot of the dummy in the dumpster. He slammed the door shut leaving her in darkness.

She laid on the bags of trash still dumbfounded. Then she heard a loud _'Shhh'_. She opened her eyes and saw Havoc with his cigarette in his mouth, wearing dark clothes, and putting a finger to his mouth. While they escaped Roy worked on burning the bracelet and setting it on the dummy's wrist as Athena and Ed arrived at the scene. Athena's eyes went wide in horror really believing Ross was dead.

"Hey, Fullmetal, Frosted Fire." Roy greeted the two with no emotion in his voice.

As Havoc covered up the hole in the wall that they escaped through they heard Ed. "What happened here Colonel!? Tell me!" He yelled.

"What? Is that the Fullmetal kid?" He asked now standing up. "Ah man. Didn't plan on this one."

"Edward's here?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure the Colonel will come up with somethin." Havoc answered walking past her. "Come on."

"Right." Ross nodded now running with Havoc.

**_Present_**

**_Athena's POV_**

"After madam Ross was prematurely freed, the young lord made a deal with Barry the Chopper." Fu explained as we sat in a circle. "The orders I've been given is to personally escort her to the East to take refugee."

"So we agreed to rondevu here in one big effort to aid the Lieutenant in her escape." Breda explained.

Armstrong crossed his arms over his chest. "I see..."

"You've got to be joking." Ed grumbled.

"What?" I asked turning to him.

"I can't believe the Colonel was able to pull one over on us." Ed replied with a smirk.

I chuckled and nodded. "Shocks me too."

"He thought it would be easier to convince you two if you both saw Ross." Breda added.

Ed and I lifted our hands in surrender. "Okay fine I'll admit it. He actually knew what he was doing this time." Ed sighed.

"I'm impressed." I smirked now lowering my hands.

"He mentioned something else. He said he didn't want to take a chance of a hot tempered kid and his hot tempered girlfriend endagering the operation." Breda stated. "So he sent you two out here."

Ed and I then got mad at what he called us.

**_"HOT TEMPERED KID!?"_** Ed yelled.  
_**"HOT TEMPERED GIRLFRIEND!?"** _I yelled.

"You said operation. Is there a phase beyond freeing Lieutenant Ross?" Armstrong asked.

Breda leaned forward. "He's got a plan to reline the puppeteer. The one who is behind the conspiracy."

"Conspiracy?" I asked.

_**"NO ONE CALLS ME A**__**-!"**_ Ed started but now stopped himself. "Wait, what did you say?"

"You two remember Barry the Chopper from the 5th Lab, right? He went on one hell of a rampage." Breda replied. "They're bound to send someone to reclaim him."

**_Kaley's_** _**POV**_

"So the Lieutenant is innocent after all?" Al asked.

"But why take Ed?" Winry asked.

"And my sister." Smith added. "The Colonel was just trying to keep them out of his hair!"

"You got it!" Ling answered with a smile. "So I struck up a deal with Barry to with help jail break to learn the secret to his immortality But of course, he sent me here. So here I am, your supposed to tell me your secret. And I was promised you'd tell me."

"Yeah, but I don't exactly see why I have anything to do with it." Al whined.

**_Athena's_ _POV_**

Ross sighed. "I have nothing to do with this. Zilch. Yet here I am stuck in the middle of it. And framed by Homunculi."

Armstrong and I drew out sketches of the Homunculi we've seen. He drew Lust, Greed, and Envy. While I drew the Ouroboro's tattoo, the transmutation circle seen in the Lab, Ultimate/my dad, and Hate/Red. "Who are they?" Ed asked pointing out Ultimate and Hate.

"This one is the red head from the lab. Her name is Hate." I answered pointing out Hate. I cringed a bit before pointing at Ultimate. "And that one is Ultimate, or my dad." Ed glared at the picture of him like he faced him for real. Yeah I might hide from the day they meet just because of the fear of Ed losing it.

"We've collected a fair amount of intelligence and once we properly piece it together, we'll have the General's killer." Breda stated.

"I promise you this Lieutenant we will absolve you of this crime." Armstrong muttered.

"Lieutenant Colonel- I mean General Hughes..." I bowed my head lowly. "It's just hard to except that he's gone." As I spoke these words Ed's gaze went to me. He pulled me close to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What shall you two do now?" Armstrong asked.

'You have to keep moving forward. Anyway you can.'

Gracia's words echoed in my head as I closed my eyes. We have to continue. "Al and I committed a taboo. We still have people that helped us. Some people get angry at us, others support us silently. Each one has helped keep a promise to my brother. So I have no choice. I can't turn back. Which means all I can do is move forward and I'll protect everyone I can along the way. I won't let anyone else become a victim, not while I'm alive." Ed answered with his grip around me getting protectivey tight. "I know it's a hard promise to keep, and it's hard enough to take care of myself. Maybe I'm just arrogant. It's the only thing I can think of, so I have to do it. I have to."

I looked up to Ed with a tiny smile. He's serious about this, isn't he? I'll really take his word for it.

"And you Lieutenant. Where are you going?" Armstrong asked.

"Well I think I'm going to give Xing a shot." Ross stated.

**_Later_**

"Any parting wishes? Do you want me to tell your parents?" Armstrong asked.

Ross turned to us. "No sir. As much a I want them to know I'm okay I'm scared it'd be too much of a risk. I just don't want to put them in that kind of danger." She answered.

"Very well." Armstrong muttered.

"Major Armstrong. Lieutenant Breda. Please deliver a message to the Colonel. I need him to know how greatful I am for what he's done. If there is anyway I could help him, tell him to send for me." She saluted. "I owe him a great debt and I will put my life on the line to repay it!"

Breda and Armstrong saluted back to her. "Right." Armstrong boomed.

Ross then walked to Ed and me. "Goodbye Edward, Athena. Take care of yourselves." She requested. I nodded. "I'm glad to see you two are finally dating."

Ed and I smiled. "I still owe you, for slapping me." Ed added.

"You can get me next time." Ross replied.

I smiled. "We're gonna miss you." I replied.

"I'll miss you guys too." Ross countered.

She then got on her horse and left with Fu. "Next time then." Ed whispered. I gave a sad smile as she left. I was gonna miss her. I then turned around and started to walk off. "Hey Athena!" Ed called out stopping me in my tracks. "You never answered my question from before."

"Question?" I asked numbly.

Ed smirked and walked over to me. My arms were now crossed over my chest with an almost smug look. He then leaned close to my ear and answered my own question with the question from before. "Did you like what you saw?" Ed repeated now hearing the grin in his voice. My eyes went wide and a blush covered my cheeks. I WAS SO CLOSE! There's no escape, is there?

I sighed looking down with a blush. "Well... I...Yeah..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

I blushed even harder now knowing he wasn't going to let it slide. "Alright, I like what I saw and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." I explained.

"Glad to hear it." Ed teased with a smirk.

I turned to him. "I'll get you back for this."

**_Sam's_ _POV_**

I started to polish my guns with extra care and delicately. I was polishing my shotgun that I loved oh so much. I liked my other guns but this one was my largest and she's just a beauty. "Sabrina, I need some help here." I heard Elizabeth inform from the head phones I wore. We gave each other code names. Riza's was Elizabeth, Kate was Kain Fuery, Jacqueline was Jean Havoc, and I was Sabrina. Damn I love my job!

I smirked and nodded. "I'll be right there." I replied.

_**Athena's POV**_

Ed and I walked back to the transmutation circle we saw before and this time we could actually look at it. "I thought so." Ed whispered.

"It's like the Transmutation circle from the 5th Lab. A two headed dragon, the sun.." I trailed off putting the tip of my thumb on my lips in thought.

"Ah! Why does the top part have to be missing?" Ed moaned annoyed. We then heard footsteps running towards us. I then felt Ed pull me away from a club coming down ready to attack. Ed then grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground on his stomach. "What do you want?" He asked.

I toke a good look of him then I noticed. Dark skin and red eyes. He was Ishvallen. "Ed... He's an Ishvallen." I pointed out. Just by that sentence we surrounded by Ishvallans of different ages. I bit my lip. Great.

"Excuse me you two. I'm afraid we're going to take you hostage till your military returns our holy land to us." A man from the crowd spoke.

My arms were crossed over my chest with a cold stare on the man who spoke. "We're not gonna return squat. Not over two kids." Ed argued.

"A child triggered the entire Ishvallen civil war. So you two shouldn't your significance in the eyes of history." The same man muttered.

I glared at him. But then an older voice broke in. "That's enough of your shameful behavior." It was a elderly woman who walked towards us.

"Madam Shawn." The man trailed off.

"Look at you fools. Are you trying to dishonor the name of Ishvala?" She asked.

"He won't try and attack you again. Can you please let him go now?" The kid next to him asked. I turned to Ed and nodded. Ed did what was told and grabbed my wrist.

"You stood up for us." I started. "But I don't understand. From what I heard you guys hate Amestrians."

"Despite the monstrosity your country has committed I know not all Amestrians are bad." She stated making me inspect everyone that was around us.

"Madam Shawn and I were both injured during the civil war. But then we were saved by two Amestrian doctors." The boy stated now looking down. "To be honest, I do hate you. But the two of them saved us. And you two deserve the same treatment."

"Wait! Your not talking about the Rockbells are you?" Ed asked. I turned to him.

"Are you saying your a friend of doctor Rockbell?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." Ed nodded.

The boy looked up. "They saved the life's of countless Ishvallens. All through out the course of the entire war!"

Ed and I smiled. It was great to know they helped so many people. I didn't know them but even then I couldn't help but smile. "Your kidding? They were like an Aunt and Uncle to me." Ed recalled.

"They refused to abandon their post. It didn't matter how much the fighting escalated." The woman chimed in.

"They sound like great people." I whispered with a tiny smile.

"How did... How did they die?" Ed asked making my smile deflate and my gaze turn to him again. Everyone became shocked by the question.

"They were killed." The woman answered looking down. "They were both murdered in cold blood. And it was by the hand of a Ishvallen they saved."

Our eyes went wide in horror and grief. I toke a step back. "But..." Ed and I gasped out. I didn't even know them, but I still feel devastated. Did Winry know about this? About how they died? Who even did it? I need a description or something.

"I'm sorry." The woman grieved. "There was nothing we could do to stop him."

"Tell me who did it!" Ed yelled loudly. I set my hand on his shoulder calmly hoping to calm him a bit. But I don't blame him for getting upset.

"His face was wrapped in bandages, but he was a Ishvallen monk and his arm was tattooed." The woman answered looking down sadly. My eyes went wide at the description. Scar did it!? My fists were clenched tightly and my jaws were gritted tightly together. "If you should have the chance, could you deliver a message to Rockbell's resting home. Give them our thanks and our apologizes."

I looked down and nodded. "Okay..." I then turned to Ed. "We need to go, we have a long way back." He nodded and walked away from the group with me following behind.

_'Now I know, Scar. Get ready. Because I'm comin.'_

**_Let it all out- Miho Fukuhara_**

**_Chapter 19- Death of the Undying_**


	22. Death of the Undying

_**I always knew that you'd**_

_**Come back to get me**_

_**And you always knew that**_

_**It wouldn't be easy**_

_**To go back to the start**_

_**To see where it all began**_

_**Or end up at the bottom**_

_**To watch how it all ends**_

_**You tried to lie and say**_

_**I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I'll get lost**_

_**If you want me to but**_

_**Somehow I found (somehow I found)**_

_**A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)**_

_**Three days Grace- Lost in you**_

_**Chapter 19- Death of the Undying**_

_**Sam's POV**_

I heard a series of gunshots making me stop and look up. "What the hell is up?" I muttered. I looked down and Kain and Black Hayate running towards the clock tower. I stuck two fingers between my lips and whistled loudly. "Hey! Get over here! I think Riza's in trouble!" I called out. But it seems they were already on my case. I then finished my way up with Black Hayate running ahead and Kain next to me. I pulled out my shotgun with a smirk. Black Hayate barked as we entered the room. I saw Riza on the ground with Black Hayate biting on a short fat man's shoulder. "Riza!" I called out tossing her a gun.

We then raised our guns at the man and started to shoot at him. Soon enough we ran out of bullets but he was still standing. That I didn't understand. Why would he be alive still after all those shots? All of them hit him. I'm using a 10 gauge 3.5 inch shells and he's standing like it's nothing! **((AN: I had to look that up!))** "Bullets gone?" He asked walking to us. "Goodie goodie! I get to have dinner and desert!" This cannibalistic freak! They're out of ammo, and I left my refills of shells in my car with my other guns! Damn!

We heard a snap which ignited a big burst on him and sending him flying out. I turned my head and saw my brother. Roy Mustang, or as I like to call him Colonel Firehead. "I barely made it." He sighed.

Kain sighed in relief while I gave Roy a glare that could kill. "Brother... Why the hell did you leave your post?" I yelled hitting him in the head.

"No matter what happened to us you still could have kept your involvement a secret! That was the whole idea, right!?" Riza lectured.

"But you just waltz in here plain as freaking day!" I added.

_**"ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT!?" **_Riza and I screamed together.

"Fine! Fine!" Roy muttered clearing out his ear. "I'm an idiot, happy?"

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah."

"Who the heck was that fight guy?" Kain asked looking down at the man. He then turned his head and gasped. "Colonel, our target is on the loose!"

"Strike the camp Sargent! Don't leave a single trace!" Roy ordered.

"And you stay with Sargent, Hayate!" Riza ordered to her dog.

"Sir!" Kain saluted at Black Hayate barked in response. I smiled. Riza's dog was so cute! Riza, Roy, and I walked down the tower in silence.

"Umm Colonel... Thank you for saving us." I whispered nervously.

"Tell me later. Just stay focused on the mission." Roy firmly answered.

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

When arriving in my car I stuffed my shells into my pocket and gun. I then drove to Havoc in the speed of light. "Get in!" I yelled.

He nodded. "Yes Sam." He spoke through the mask.

As he got in we saw Al and Kaley running for us. "Are you trying to go after Hughes's murderer?" Al asked stopping in front of us.

"You two in?" Roy asked.

"Yeah!" They both answered with a nod. They squeezed in the back seat making me drive towards Barry.

"Don't let that decaying beast get away!" I ordered.

"He isn't going anywhere!" Barry assured. "My soul won't be able to rest! Not until I tear apart that meat bag!"

"So do you think we'll be expecting another appearance from that blubber beast back there?" Riza asked as she loaded her gun.

"I doubt it." Roy scoffed. "I burned him off the ledge."

"Pft! Yeah and we shot him in the head and chest numerous times but he toke it like it was nothing." I grumbled lowly not breaking my glance at the road.

"He didn't have an Ouroboro's tattoo, did he?" Al asked.

"A tattoo?" I asked.

"Well... Actually yeah. On his tongue." Riza answered.

"On his tongue?! What the hell?" I yelled in shock. Who in the right mind would get a tattoo on their tongue!? It's gross!

"Then your dealing with a homunculus." Kaley spoke in a hard voice. A tone I never heard. It was serious and not her normal peppy voice.

I turned to her accidentally turning the wheel a bit. This made the car swerve towards Barry. He yelled in shock making me yell and get back on the road. "Watch it Sammie!" Barry yelled.

"Sorry!" I called out.

"Hold on a damn second! What are you saying? That's just not possible." Roy rejected.

"Trust me, we didn't believe it either!" Kaley started.

"Until I got kidnapped by a Homunculus... He called himself Greed... One thing he told me is that nothing is impossible. I know for a fact that they have amazing healing powers. I watched Greed get the top half of his head knocked off... but he was perfectly fine a minute later." Al explained.

"When we looked for Claire, Athena was held hostage by a Homunculus. From what I heard he called himself Ultimate." Kaley added on. "If you want more details about her experience then talk to her. But they are real... But we'll understand if you don't believe us."

"After what I saw, I have to believe you." Riza answered.

"Yeah, the unbelievable is becoming the believable." I muttered gripping the wheel.

"Hold on... I rendered fat boy down to a bubbling puddle back there... Are you telling me he's still alive?" Roy asked now annoyed.

"Most likely." Kaley nodded.

"Wonderful... It's just a never ending parade of freaks lately, huh?" Roy sighed.

_**Later**_

I parked at a random place and got out with everyone. I poked my head out from outside the gate. Then Riza did, then Firehead (Roy), then Havoc, Barry, Al, and finishing it off Kaley on Al's shoulders. "My body ran in there." Barry stated. "It thinks it can hide from me."

"The Third Laboratory?" I recalled.

"So this ties them directly to the military." Roy mused as we circled up. "That's all we need for now. We're pulling back."

"Well you have fun with that!" Barry sang while skipping in.

"Hey!" Roy and I called out. "Get back here!"

"That psycho stormed the building." Havoc hissed.

"Yeah, it's our lucky day." Roy advised.

"Wait, what?" Kaley asked looking up to Roy.

_**Inside**_

We walked in the building and we saw people freaking out. Yeah Barry scared them, but the fact no one was dead actually shock me, yet it didn't. "All personal must evacuate" Roy ordered. I ran downstairs and saw nothing but black and two paths. One left, one right. I pursed my lips.

"How the hell are we supposed to find him?" Havoc grumbled.

"We're gonna have to split up." Roy muttered.

I nodded. "Kaley, you go with Al and Riza. I'll go with Roy and Havoc."

She nodded. "We'll see you in while. Be careful."

With a steady nod we parted our ways. I removed my gloves and pulled my shotgun close to me. Havoc removed his ski mask as we walked into a room that looked destroyed and seemed to be a room for torture. "Looks like no one has used this lab in a while." Roy informed.

"What is this stuff?" Havoc asked.

"No clue. But what ever it was it must have been painful for someone." I predicted.

"Well now. I'm shocked." I heard a new voice greet. It was a voice like velvet it was smooth and sure enough to make any guy go nuts. We raised our guns in the direction of the voice. "It's bad enough you stood me up on our date. Then you point a gun at me? You got some nerve, don't you?" The woman asked now stepping out of the shadows. She was pale skinned, with black hair, she wore a long black dress that showed her chest off and a tattoo.

"Solaris? What's going on?" Havoc asked numbly.

"Hey Havoc. Your girl's got the tattoo." Roy pointed out.

"Yeah, first I've seen it, sir." Havoc answered.

She made her boob jiggle which me turn away in disgust. "Quit staring, it's not very polite." She sighed.

"Yeah, I can see how she tricked you now. Your a sucker for big boobs." I teased with a serious tone.

"I can't help it! I love 'em!" He yelled raising his fist.

I stared at him blankly. "Riight..." I stretched.

"Did you tell this woman anything?" Roy asked.

"No I never said a single thing about work!" Havoc answered.

There was silence for a second until Roy broke it. "Tell me, do you know who Maes Hughes is?"

"Oh yes. He was quite the intelligent man indeed. I only wish I had the opportunity to pick his brain-" She started but was stopped by Roy shooting her in the knee.

"On your knees!" Roy demanded. "I want to know everything!"

"Sorry to say..." She spoke now showing her knee was healing. "But it's going to take more than that to make me get on my-" Then again she was shot by Roy. This time in the chest and the head. She laughed. "How merciless! Did you pick that up in Ishbal?" She asked raising her head and licking the blood from her lips.

"Your a Homunculus." I snarled lowly.

"Indeed. But I highly doubt you've seen this one." She muttered extending her fingers into spears and digging them into her tattoo. She then showed off a stone in the middle of her flesh. "Take a good look. It's a Philosopher stone. I was created with this stone as my core. It's not just a legend, it's my heart."

I raised my gun with one eye closed as if I was going to shoot. "Your a monster!" Roy yelled.

"That was uncalled for." She spoke uninfected. "I do have feelings. From a few things I was made identically from you. I am human."

I toke a deep breath with my finger on the trigger. "Lemme guess. The only reason your telling us this is because you 'won't let us live'?" I asked.

"Yep. It's such a shame!" She yelled cutting my gun into two. I gasped in shock. No my best gun! No one messes with my shotgun! Oh wait I have another on my shoulder! Duh. But I'm still gonna kill her for that. Roy put on his gloves ready to burn her instead we got another thing. "Too slow!" She yelled cutting a pipe open with her fingers making water rain on us. I twitch at this. Yeah. She's gonna die. "Oh no! Did I get your glove all wet? Silly me." She teased as we ran put of the room. Havoc sat on one side of the door while I sat with Roy on the other side.

"What are we gonna do?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah, how do you plan on getting us out Firehead?" I requested with a stare.

"She made a big mistake! She flooded the room with water. A simple transmutation and we have Hydrogen gas." Roy stated.

I smirked at the boys as Havoc pulled out a lighter. Roy then transmuted the water making blue sparks dance over it. Havoc then threw the lighter in making me pop my head out for a second and yell. "Have fun with the flames!" I then ducked and covered as the explosion erupted Afterwards I checked the room. Yeah, she was gone. Havoc walked in and picked up his lighter which was destroyed.

"Crap. This was a gift from one of my ex-girlfriends." Havoc groaned. He slouched a little and turned to my brother. "Hey, Colonel. You mind giving me a light here?" I chuckled at him. "Oh right your all wet."

"Yeah well those things will kill you you know that!?" Roy countered in a loud yell. I then reached for my lighter. I didn't smoke or anything, I just kept it around just in case I need it. You can never go wrong with a lighter. I tossed Havoc a lighter which he caught. "She's dust. I cremated her." Roy stated.

"How do you know for sure, sir?" Havoc asked.

"The stench." Roy answered covering his nose. "I'm familiar with the stink by now."

"Yeah, you burned fatso off the tower and he came out alive." I reminded. "I think..."

"For all we know she can still regenerate. So stay alert." Roy ordered.

"Yes sir." Havoc and I whispered. Then out of no where two small spears came out of Havoc.

I gasped covering my mouth in shock and making my eyes go wide. _**"HAVOC!" **_I shrieked in shock and fear. As he fell the woman from before regenerated just like my brother said she would. Roy and I knelled near Havoc as he started to make a pool of blood. "Havoc! Just stay with us!"

"Don't kid yourself." The woman grunted. "He's a dead man."

"No he's not!" Roy yelled shooting her with Havoc's gun.

"Give up! There's nothing you can do to kill me!" The woman yelled as laid on the ground.

Roy stepped on her shoulder and yanked the Philosopher stone out of her body. "Then you won't mind if I burrow this!" He yelled. As he did that she struggled a little in pain but then dissolved. "I need it to save Havoc." He then walked to us now sitting next to me. "I don't know that much about this type of alchemy, but this should amplify my alchemy."

Then the stone started to bubble out this stuff making me stare at it in confusion. "Colonel, is it supposed to do that?" I questioned with fear thick in my voice.

Then we turned our head and saw the woman growing back. I let in a sharp in take of air. "You should buy a girl dinner first. Before you stick your hand in her chest." She growled making Roy freak out. Then she stabbed him in his side.

_**"BROTHER!" **_I screamed in fear.

"I told you... The Philosopher's Stone is my core." She then dropped him to the ground. "I really hate to do this... you were a prime candidate for sacrifice and all. But you've forced me to kill you." She then tore his gloves into shreds.

"Samantha, go." Roy ordered.

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" I objected.

"Sam! This is an order! As your older brother I order you to run!" Roy screamed making my chin quiver and run as far as my feet could carry me. When I made it out the door I felt pain in my ankles. I yelled in pain and looked at the spears now in both of my ankles. I pulled my ankles out and continued to run while limping. I feel like a coward. I'm running away from my brother, and he'll die without me. Why am I a fool?

_**Kaley's POV**_

Riza, Al, and I stepped into a big white room with our defenses high. I pulled out my seed bombs that I made recently. I would grab a large seed, carve a transmutation circle in it, and when in battle tap on the circle then throw it at them. It can hold them down, create traps, anything really with vines. I haven't tested them yet so that makes me kinda sad. I hope it has flowers on it. Getting off topic!

When we entered we saw Barry in front of his body which looked dead and limp. "Sorry... But you got here too late. Look at this mess. My body is decayed. I guess the body can't hold up with someone else's soul inside." Barry sighed.

My eyes went wide and my head shot to Al. If that's how it works then doesn't that work with a suit of armor too!? No! "If the soul is incompatible with a person's body... Then wouldn't the same work with a suit of armor?" Al asked. "If that's right. Then there's not guarantee I'll be able to stay in this armor long enough to get our bodies back. Brother..."

_**"RIZA! ALPHONSE! KALEY!"**_ I heard someone shriek. I turned my head and saw Sam running to us with stab wounds in her ankles. She also had tears running down her cheeks.

"Sam?" I asked in shock as she ran up and hugged me.

"You guys need to get out of here." She whimpered.

"Why what's going on? Where's Roy and Havoc?" I asked seriously.

Then I looked over her shoulder and saw one of the people Ed and Athena told us about. She whimpered as I pulled her behind me. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up, Lusty." Barry chuckled.

"Number 66... Care to explain why you're helping the Colonel?" The woman asked. From what Barry said I assumed her name was Lust.

"I thought it'd be fun to switch things up... Besides... I've wanted to chop you up since I met you." Barry replied.

"Your such a handful, 66." She grunted now turning to Al. "And I'm sad to see you here, armor boy... You just had to tag along. Talk about a setback... It's bad enough to lose one... But now you're forcing me to kill a second candidate."

"Candidate?" Al asked.

"Second one?" I added.

"Yeah... You and Mr. Gallantry." Lust answered to Al's question.

"That's enough of the casual chit chat, Lust! All I wanna hear from you is screaming!" Barry challenged now running to her with a butcher knife ready. Her fingers turned into spears and she cut into him tearing him into pieces. I gasped.

"Barry!" I yelled.

"I do hate over-confident men. Now then... Where were we? I think I was about to send the Lieutenants to join their superior." Lust replied now referring to Riza and Sam. I think. Well I think I was right because Sam then looked fired up.

"Wait a minute... So when you said you'd a;ready had to kill someone... It can't be... You didn't..." Riza whimpered now getting a wave of realization. My eyes went wide. No! Roy can't be dead! He couldn't be!

_**"YOU BITCH!"**_ Sam and Riza yelled now shooting Lust repeatedly.

"I will end you! Right here and now!" Sam yelled while she shot and cried. They pulled out different guns and continued to shoot until they ran out of bullets. I stared at them in shock and sorrow.

"Are you done?" Lust asked standing up straight. The two girls shook dropping their guns and falling on their knees. They cried at the death of their superior. "Such a sad and weak creature... Another typical human." Lust sighed.

Al and I walking in front of the broken women. "Stand up you two..." Al ordered softly. "Kaley, you need to get them out of here."

"I'm not leaving Al!" I objected turning to him.

"Do you want me to kill you two first?" Lust asked as Al clapped his hands and made a lance. I pulled out my clawed gloves and my seed bombs. I finally get to use them!

Her eyes went wide at Al's move. "Oh my, It appears you've opened the portal." She pointed out cutting the spear and stabbing my shoulders and Al's armor. I screamed in pain. "Such a shame... You are a perfect candidate." She then dropped me and aimed her blood dripped spears towards Riza and Sam. Which Al blocked with his arm.

"Al!" I screamed.

"Listen to us Kaley, Alphonse... Leave us and save yourselves." Sam whimpered.

"No!" Al yelled.

"Run!" Riza argued.

"We won't leave you two behind!" I answered.

"GO!" Sam shrieked.

"I won't leave you two! I'm sick of watching people die! And I can't just sit back and take it anymore!" Al lectured. "I won't let anyone else get killed! Not when I can protect them!" Then Lust tore through his armor.

"Well spoken! I couldn't agree more!" A familiar voice boomed. Al transmuted a wall and pulled Sam, Riza, and me behind it. Before I could be pulled away I grabbed a seed bomb, tapped the circle and threw it at Lust now holding her down. Then she was set on fire. "Looks like I can get you on your knees after all!" When the flames stopped I threw a bomb at her again. Then when I ducked and covered again more flames struck her.

"You should have bleed to death by now!" Lust wailed.

"I seared the wound closed! I came close to passing out to the pain." Roy hissed before I threw another bomb and her set her on fire. She yelled in pain. I think I'll let Roy handle the rest. I'm just using vines to hold her down as he burns her. "You told me I couldn't kill you... but I'd like to try and prove you wrong." He then set flames on her again. "So let's see... How many times is it gonna take?!" He asked setting her fire so many times to the point where her screams echoed in my head. When the final flame stopped I popped my head out from my hiding spot. She stood in front of him with a speared finger pointing at him. Almost touching the bridge of his nose.

Then she started to dissolve slowly. "You killed me. I hate losing... but there are worse ways to die than at the hands of a man like you. I love how cold and focused your eyes are. I look forward... to the day when those eyes will be wide with agony" She whispered as she was gone leaving a stone behind."... It's coming... It's coming..." Was her last words before the stone disappeared. It was over. The fight was done.

Roy then collapsed making us gasp and run to him. "Colonel!" Riza called out.

"Brother!" Sam worriedly yelled. We sat next to him as he laid on his back.

"Are you two alright?" Roy asked.

"Don't worry about us. We're fine, we need to get you a doctor!" Sam demanded.

Roy turned to Al and me. "Thank Alphonse, Vinned. Thanks for looking out for them."

"Yes sure. We need to call you doctor." Al added.

"Yeah, hurry. Call a doctor for Havoc." Roy ordered.

_**Later**_

Al and I walked back to the hotel in silence. Then he stopped and looked down. I stopped as well and turned to him. "You okay Al?" I asked.

"You got hurt." Al whispered.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." I replied with a cheeky grin as I rubbed my shoulder. I could tell that if Al had a body his eyes would be filled with concern and worry. Then out of no where he hugged me tightly. I gasped a little and I couldn't help but blush. I then tried my best to hug him. "We need to get back. Smith and Winry are probably worried sick."

He nodded and parted from the hug.

_**Smith's POV**_

Winry and I sat in the front of the hotel with a intense silence. We were waiting for Al and Kaley to return. I was still mad at her about not telling us about Hughes but I do want her to come back. Maybe I should shrug the whole issue off my shoulders. Winry kept on whispering something. "They're alright... They're alright."

I set a hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about Winry. They're strong." I stated. She looked up to me and nodded. I sighed. "Look Winry... I have something I've been wanting to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked calmly.

I bit my lip and blushed. "Well I kinda-" I started but was interrupted by someone walking close to us. It sounded like armor. Couldn't they wait!? I looked up and saw Al's armor torn up, and Kaley's shoulders wrapped up in bandages with blood on her shirt. We gasped and ran to them.

"Umm... Hey." Al greeted.

"We're home now." Kaley waved like a tiny child who would hid behind her mother's jacket.

"Morons! Welcome back!" Winry yelled fighting back the tears.

"Umm... Thanks?" Al and Kaley replied in a form of a question. Then out of no where Winry started laughing. We all joined in the laughter awkwardly. As we laughed Al's arm fell off. We screamed.

"That shouldn't happen!" Winry screamed.

Kaley grabbed the arm and tried sticking it back on the armor. _**"IT WON'T STAY!" **_She shrieked. I sighed. This was going to be a _**LONG**_ night!

_**Athena's POV**_

Ed and I walked through Resembool having our usual conversations, hand in hand. As we walked past the graveyard Ed stopped making me stop as well. I turned to him. "Ed?" He was staring at a man standing in front of a grave stone. From what I could see he had golden hair like Ed's. "Hey you okay?" Then man turned around showing pircing golden eyes. My eyes went wide. Was this? Was Ed's dad?

"Hohenheim!"

_**Let it all out- Miho Fukuhara**_

_**Chapter 20- Father before the grave**_


	23. Father Before the Grave

_**I always knew that you'd**_

_**Come back to get me**_

_**And you always knew that**_

_**It wouldn't be easy**_

_**To go back to the start**_

_**To see where it all began**_

_**Or end up at the bottom**_

_**To watch how it all ends**_

_**You tried to lie and say**_

_**I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I'll get lost**_

_**If you want me to but**_

_**Somehow I found (somehow I found)**_

_**A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)**_

_**Three days Grace- Lost in you**_

_**Chapter 20- Father before the grave**_

We stood in front of the man with Ed pulling me behind him. I could tell he didn't want me anywhere near him. The man's eyes were narrowed on us both. "Hello, Edward.. You appear to have grown some." He greeted. Now turning to me he tilted his head. "And who is this?"

Ed turned to me. "No one you should be concerned about." He snarled lowly.

"I spoke with Pinako. You tried human transmutation." Hohenheim spoke.

I gulped and Ed's wide eyes turned to him. He then turned his head away from him. "What makes you think you can show up like this? There's nothing left for you here anymore!" Ed questioned.

"I noticed." Hohenheim answered. "Tell me, Edward. What possessed you to burn down my home?"

"After what happened, we vowed to never turn back... We did it as a symbol of our resolve." Ed answered in a stern voice.

"No you didn't." Hohenheim corrected. "You were hiding the memory. You didn't want to be reminded of what you've done..." He then walked towards us. "And thought you could erase the memory by destroying the evidence."

I grabbed Ed's wrist hoping he would calm down a little. I don't think it was working. "You're wrong!" Ed objected.

"It's just like a child who hides the sheets after he wets the bed. You ran away... And you know it." Hohenheim continued his stare not even changing.

I pulled Ed back a bit and stood between them. "That's enough. Both of you." I muttered sternly. "Come on Ed, let's go." Without a second thought he walked off pulling me with him.

"He makes me sick, to my stomach." Ed growled as he walked away.

_**Later**_

I stirred some nice hot tea to mix it with the sugar. I sighed. I wasn't a tea person but whenever I did drink tea I would feel sleepy. Maybe that's what I need. I brought the cup to my lips drinking some of it. "Hello." A voice spoke making me quickly pull the drink away and cough. I then turned around and saw it was Ed's dad. Hohenheim. "I never caught your name."

I toke a deep breath. Ed wouldn't like me talking to him, then again I can't just walk away. Maybe I can find a way to end this quick. "Athena Black." I introduced.

"How much did my son tell you?" He asked with his voice unchanging.

I looked down. "A lot... But with all of this... I think I understand the resolve. I would have probably done the same thing."

Before he could even say a word I felt a hand on my wrist drag me off. It was Ed. When we got to our room he closed the door. "What did he tell you?" He asked.

"We didn't talk to much. The conversation pretty much started whenever you came in." I answered before drinking my tea.

"Athena... If you don't mind me asking, but... When you saw your dad what were you going to do?" Ed asked making my eyes go wide and look at him. When he saw my expression change he looked down. "Never mind."

"No it's okay." I reassured setting my tea on the night table beside me. I toke a deep breath and looked down. "Well to start off, I was scared... I found out he was the leader of those people. I wanted to ask him what the hell was going on, what he was thinking when he left. But when he told me he was a Homunculus I was apprehensive. Frozen in my spot. Then when I let him take me I thought I was going to die. All I could do was pray everyone would be okay when I was gone." I toke in a shaky breath. "And then you showed up. You saved me from my death, you held me close, and gave me a greater reason to live." I looked up to him. He gave me that stare that just me melt and he looked like he was going to pull me close like he did that day. "And I thank you. Thank you so much."

He then walked to me pulling me close to him. "Your not gonna get hurt like that again. Not while I'm alive and with you." He whispered in a hard voice.

I nodded. "Thank you." He then kissed my lips making me kiss back and shut my eyes. His hand was on my cheek stroking it softly. I put my hand on his wrist and smiled in the kiss. After a while we parted with his forehead against mine. "Promise?"

Ed smiled. "Promise."

_**Later**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

Ed and Athena slept close to each other. His arms wrapped around her body with her hands and forehead on his chest. Hohenhiem stepped in and stared at them. He remembered when Ed was little and Al was just a baby. He knelled down towards them and reached out to touch Ed but stopped. He then looked at his hand before standing up and leaving the two.

_**Ed's POV**_

My eyes opened now hearing something. Athena was sleeping soundlessly so I knew it wasn't her. I slowly toke my hands off her to make sure I didn't disturb her. I slowly shuffled out of the bed watching her movements. I then got out of the bed and quietly stepped out of the room. Being careful I stepped through the shadows and listened to what Pinako and Hohenheim were talking about.

"Pinako? The life form the sons transmuted, are you positive it was Trisha?" Hohenheim asked. My eyes went wide in shock and horror.

"It didn't even look human to me... I wouldn't think of it as-" Pinako started.

"No. That's not what I'm asking." Hohenheim muttered. "Did you notice the eye color? Or the hair color?"

"Are you telling me that wasn't Trisha?" Pinako asked. I then walked back into my room and sat on the bed with my hands in my hair. It can't be. It just can't. I turned my head and stared at Athena. I then saw the scar that I asked her about after we faced Scar. The one that trailed to her shoulder to her neck. I then put a finger on that scar and sighed.

_That saying, two wrongs don't make a right. Well, for once it was true. I felt proud of myself until I was heard._

Her words echoed in my head softly. My finger then trailed down her neck to her shoulder. She shuddered a little but smiled. I gave her a small smile before kissing her cheek.

_**Kaley's POV**_

"Woah! You don't sleep or eat?! Or even run out of breath!?" Ling asked in awe.

"Uh huh! I just have to make sure the seal doesn't get harmed." Al stated.

"That's so cool! So you really are immortal!" Ling continued.

"No, I'm not." Al answered making Winry and Smith gasp a little. "This body is like a time bomb. Barry mentioned something and it made me realize that any body is incompatible with a foreign soul. Pairing them together the body will reject it. It can happen tomorrow or ten years from now. But it will happen."

"Oh no!" Winry gasped. "Al we have to get you back into your regular body!"

"Hold on.." Ling started. "If it's about to give out on you, couldn't you just transfer your soul into another object? Because if that's the case, for the time being, your impervious to pain and you don't have to eat! It sounds like a great deal to me!"

I stood up and banged my fist on the table. "No it isn't you cocky prince! You have NO idea what your talking about!" I screamed as Winry glared at Ling. I toke a deep and low breath. My shoulders slouched and I walked out. "I'm sorry." I muttered walking out.

"Kaley..." Al whispered. I ignored him and left. When I arrived in my room I cried silent tears in my pillow. During a few moments of silence there was a knock on my door. "Kaley? I'm coming in." Al informed now opening the door and walking to me. "You know? Winry, brother, and Athena are the first ones to explode. I never get the chance to be mad."

I turned to him. "I- I just..." I whimpered before stuffing my face back in my pillow. "Just tell me you'll get your body back! Please!"

_**Athena's POV**_

When I awoke I felt my cheek on Ed's chest. I sighed and closed my eyes calmly. Ed's grip on me tightened. I lifted my head. Once again he was having a nightmare. "Ed..." I called shaking him. "Hey Ed, wake up. Hey! Get up!" He then woke up and his wide eyed gaze turned to me. "You okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Ed! Get out of bed already! Your father's about to head out!" I heard Pinako call out from the living room.

Ed sat up with his hand on his forehead. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long actually. I just woke up." I answered and looked down. Peeking my eyes past my hair I looked at the curtain. I opened it wide now seeing Hohenheim walking away from the house. I pursed my lips and turned to Ed. His eyes were piercing him with careful eyes. I tilted my head at him. "Ed? What did you find out?"

_**Later**_

We walked up a steep hill as storm clouds flooded in the sky. Were we really doing this? If so now? Our stumps will start to ache from the weather. There was a storm coming and it was cold. I've already had bad experiences with rain and my automail. It's one of the main things I hated automail. I couldn't stay out in the rain as long as I wanted to, let alone go in. Cause if I do I'll get sick, and pretty quick too. I set the shovel I was dragging over my shoulder and looked up. Even now I'm starting to feel sick.

Making it to the top we saw the remains to Ed's house after he burnt it down. Pinako, Ed, and I were here to dig up what Ed and Al transmuted. I couldn't believe it. And Ed thought it might not be their mother. It makes sense, yeah. But it was crazy. I gripped where the metal of my automail met my skin and winced. I can't afford this. Not now. "Your not really gonna dig it up. Are you Ed?" Pinako asked turning to Ed. He gripped his shirt and slouched shaking furiously. "Ed, why don't we head back?"

"No." Ed answered with gritted teeth. "My stumps are aching due to the weather."

"Mine too." I added.

"It's about to rain. So lets just hurry and do this." Ed grunted. Then without a thought I dug my shovel into the ground. As we started to dig I felt a drop on the top of my head. I touched the top of my head and looked up. Great. It was raining. No turning back now, I guess. Well maybe, but Ed's to stubborn to let rain stop him.

I stopped digging, and covered my mouth with my hand. Yeah I was gonna be sick. I fell on my knees still gripping the shovel with my automail hand. I then bowed my head and vomited I then heard Ed starting to get sick over my heavy breathing. "Ed!" I called out now getting to him. "You can't push yourself." He then continued getting sick which made me want to stagger back.

"Let's head on home." Pinako whispered.

"No." Ed forced himself to stand as he spoke. "I won't be able to move forward until I know for sure." I stood up still intense about the next move. Now anything could happen. "Besides... I won't run away from this!"

I nodded and got back to my spot. The rain got harder us as we went farther along, which made the sickness worst. Next thing I knew about every ten minutes I would have to stop and let myself get sick. It was a process I didn't like, but I promised to help to help Ed and Al in anyway I could until they got their bodies back. I'll do anything to keep that promise. I then heard a clank from Ed's side. I gasped and turned to him. He then got on his knees and dug through the dirt with his hands. Then he pulled out a few strands of hair. At the speed of light Ed ran to a bucket of water and washed the dirt off.

I stared at him with a calm yet nervous stare. Ed then turned to Pinako and me in horror. "Granny... Mom's hair was a light chestnut color... This is black." He shivered making me gasp.

We soon found bones that Pinako measured while I inspected. "It's much too long." She sighed next to a long and thick bone.

I lifted the pelvis, turning it and inspecting the details. It was male! I'm sure of it! "The pelvis is male from what I can see." I whispered.

"It is?" Ed asked. I nodded and stood.

"I'm sorry... But I'm afraid this isn't your mother, Ed." Pinako told him.

He then dropped on his knees for a second before laughing manically. I don't know if he's crazy or just relieved in a crazy sort of way. His laughter went silent as he looked up. "Then that's it... It really is impossible to bring the dead back to life... The undeniable truth..." He spoke before cupping his face with his cold hands. "It was impossible all along..."

I sat in front of him setting my hands on his shoulders. "Edward... Please, get a hold of yourself." I begged in a whisper.

"I'm okay, Athena... It's okay." He sighed dropping his arms to his side. "From the moment I made this thing, it's been the symbol of my despair... But not anymore... Now it's an emblem of hope." He then looked up to me. "Al can be returned to normal."

_**Claire's POV**_

_**(Never thought you'd see her again did you?)**_

The phone nearby rung loudly over my intense concentration. I looked up from my book and sighed. Teacher would kill me if I didn't answer that. My feet grudgingly stood and lead me to the phone. I picked up the phone pressing it on my ear. "Hello. Curtis residence, Claire speaking." I tiredly spoke.

"Claire?" I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again speak. Edward Elric. I haven't seen him since that time when his partner got kidnapped. I never knew if she did come back.

"Ed? Hey how ya been? I never knew... Did Athena come back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saved her." Ed answered.

"That's good. So what's up?" I chirped.

"Is teacher there?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Hang on." I requested pulling the phone away. "Teacher! It's for you! It's Ed!"

Izumi walked to me and took the phone. "Thank you Claire." She whispered now putting the phone to her ear. "I didn't expect this. You never call." There was a silence. "What is it? Spit it out."

"It has to do with when you tried to transmute your baby." I heard Ed answered. Our eyes went wide at the mention.

"What about it Ed?" Teacher questioned.

"The thing is... What Al and I transmuted... It wasn't actually our mother." I heard Ed explain on the other line.

"What is this Ed? What are you trying to tell me?" Izumi asked in an almost yell.

"I'm sorry to ask you this but... The child you transmuted... Are you sure it's your child you brought back?" Ed asked. I stood frozen in my spot at the theory. Then Izumi hung up.

_**Athena's POV**_

"Thank you both. It's good to know my son and his wife helped people." Pinako sighed as we stood in front of the Rockbell's graves. "I'm proud of them." I nodded and started to walk away and stood in front of Trisha's grave.

"So did Hohenheim even bother saying where he was going?" Ed asked.

"Of course not. I didn't even bother too- AGHHH! What's wrong with me!? I can't believe I forgot to give him the message!" Pinako yelled.

"Message?" Ed and I asked in unison.

"Yes. A last request, from your mother. She said she couldn't keep her promise." Pinako answered.

"Promise?" Ed questioned. "What promise?"

"Sorry to ask, but could you pass it on if you bump into him?" Pinako requested.

"Why should I have to?" Ed complained.

Pinako frowned. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but he does care about you and your brother."

"Tch." Ed growled now walking off. "Yeah I'll pass it on, after I clock him in the face."

_**Central**_

When we got back to our room we saw a lot going on. Al and Kaley were beat up, and Ling and Lan Fan were here eating what looked like a buffet. Ed and I twitched a bit. _**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**_ We both yelled.

"Hey guys!" Kaley greeted with a smile.

"I'm sorry brother." Al sighed.

"But..." I started as Ed and I inspected them. "How did you two get this beat up?"

Ed growled and turned to Ling. "And you!" He yelled pointing at Ling.. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Eating a delicious dinner." Ling spoke through his mouthful of chicken. Ed dragged Ling and Lan Fan out of the room and kicked them both out.

"Seriously! How did this happen to you?" Ed scolded going back to Al.

_**Later**_

When Kaley and Al explained things I was shocked. "The Homunculus and Barry the Chopper." Ed listed. "And to throw a cherry on top we find out your body might reject your soul." Ed fixed Al's armor while I changed Kaley's bandages.

"Ed?" Winry asked. "He'll be able to get his body back right?"

"Of course." I answered softly.

"I told you we'll get it back!" Ed muttered now sitting down next to me while I finished fixing Kaley's bandages.

"Just be careful with them." I stated.

"No promises." Kaley grunted leaning back in her seat.

Al." Ed started. "I gotta tell you something. I dug up the body we transmuted at Resembool."

Al, Winry, and Kaley turned to Ed wide eyed. "What?" Al questioned standing up. "Why would you do that!?"

"Cause Al, I found out the thing we buried wasn't really our mother." Ed answered.

Al fell back down to his seat. "Hold on a minute... That means..."

"The thing that we made, I don't know what, but it was completely different." Ed explained.

"Then what happened to me?" Al asked.

"That's just it." Ed stated. "That actually convinced me that we can return you to normal."

"Your sure about this?" Kaley asked.

"Yes. Before I start explaining how..." Ed started. He then turned to Winry. "Well.. Uh, Winry... Do, um... Uh... Do you remember when Al and I got in a fight when we were kids about... who'd marry you?"

"The one you mentioned on the roof?" I recalled.

Kaley got a murderous look. "Your not second guessing your relationship with Athena... Are you?" She asked pulling out her seeds.

"No, of course not!" Ed objected.

"Good..." Kaley hissed.

"Al told me you turned him down." Ed answered.

Winry nodded. "I turned you both down."

"Whatever, so the question's for both of you then... What was your reasoning?" Ed brought up.

"She said..." Al started now trailing off.

"I just don't like men who are shorter than me." Winry and Ed finished at once. Ed screamed at that part while Kaley just laughed while pointing at Ed. Thinking back on it, when I did see Ed in comparison to Winry, she was taller. In my case, I'm glad I'm the short one!

_**"YOU CAN'T JUDGE A MAN FOR SOMETHING HE CAN'T HELP!" **_Ed exclaimed with tears as I patted his back.

"There, there, Ed." I whispered.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with getting Al's body back." Winry muttered confused.

"Al had a memory of something I don't recall, and you seem to clearly remember it the same way. Which means it happened without a doubt." Ed explained. "So now that we know you remember something real, we now know Al is really bonded in there. I pulled you out Al, I actually did it. I know it was only your soul but that's just it. If I was able to pull your soul out, then I have a hunch that your body is still in there and I can pull you out!"

"You think my body is still in the portal?" Al asked. "Existing separately with my soul?" He then gasped. "Just like Barry!"

"Exactly." I answered.

Ed stood in front of Al. "What did you see? Try to think back! Remember when the Truth unraveled you!" Ed requested.

Al thought for a while. "I reached out... And it was me! It was my hand I grabbed." Al answered.

"You were right Ed." I pointed out watching them. "Your not done with him. Your far from done."

"We're going to get in there and pull your body out!" Ed told Al.

"Brother..." Al started. "After the portal. I remember looking at you, from inside that thing. The thing we thought was mom!"

Kaley and I gasped. "You were inside of it?! That thing was you?!" Ed asked.

"I guess so." Al justified. "But my soul didn't bind. It must have rejected me right away. So that means... We didn't harm anyone else's soul after all."

There was now a knock on the door making out attention snap to the door. "Mr. Elric. You have a telephone call from Izumi Curtis." The man on the other side of the door called out. Ed left to take the call with Al. Winry, I had no idea where she was going. Kaley and I stayed in the room. Then the window bust open and there was Red.

"You numskull!" She yelled. Nope that's Hate. "You idiot! Why would you do that!?"

"Do what?" Kaley and I spoke in unison.

Hate rubbed her temples in frustration. "Let me think. Lust, she was crazy. Yes. I hated her, yes. But do you realize what this could cause?! Hell on earth!" She exclaimed.

"It had to be done and I didn't even do it." Kaley argued.

"It doesn't matter!" She snapped. "They'll be searching for you two with pitchforks! And you!" She then turned to me. "Can you make yourself look any weaker!? I heard Ultimate's suggestion, they're discussing your fate. When they do that, it's not a good sign!"

"What could they do to me?" I mumbled.

Hate sighed and sat down. "Many things. They could kill you, they can make you just go missing, turn you into one of them, or they could go with Ultimate's idea. So, there's no time for you to be weak."

I toke a deep breath and stood. "Well, I'll ask you what you know later. But right now I won't think about just myself." With that final word I left the room.

Walking down the halls I hear Ed and Al talking. "This entire time... I've been blaming myself for what happened... I thought it was me. I thought I was the one who killed mom a second time." Al whimpered.

"So did I.." Ed agreed.

"Thanks brother! Thank you!" Al thanked. "I didn't kill mom a second time."

_**Claire's POV**_

I watched Izumi have tears in her eyes. I think she was crying because she was happy and thankful. Is this what would have happened if I did try and bring my mom back? Even thinking about that made me feel sinned. But they're trying make things right. I know it. "Izumi." I heard Sig's voice boom softly.

"Teacher?" I called out nervously.

"I feel like I've been brought back to life." Izumi replied setting her hand on her stomach. "Our child wasn't made to suffer twice because of me." Sig pulled my teacher into his embrace which made me start to cry. No one should suffer through any of this. No matter how bad or rude, they don't deserve the fate. I will always feel sorry for them.

_**Athena's POV**_

"But still... None of this changes that I put you in that body. And I don't care what it takes, I'm going to make you normal again." Ed stated.

"Brother! I was right there with you!" Al reminded. "And I knew there were risks. So quit trying to shoulder all of this on you. I can't watch you suffer like this. Not on your own. I can't just stand back and watch other people get hurt over what I've done. Like what happened to . I felt like it was my fault when I found out he was dead. And I told myself that if it meant other people getting hurt then I don't want my body back."

I turned my head and saw Winry with Smith listening on the conversation. Hate with Kaley listening in. Kaley was on the verge of tears while Hate's face was hard as stone. I wiped away upcoming tears from my eyes and let out a quiet sigh.

"Brother... I've met other people who weren't exactly human... but they still managed to live their lives with a purpose. And even in this body... It hasn't stopped other people from treating me like I'm still human. This body could reject me anytime... But it's the same with being human. You never know when you might get sick or die in an accident. So I can still get by like this... I can live a somewhat normal life... And that's how I've managed to keep going... But now... I can't take it anymore. Because... I can't... I can't take all the nights by myself! It's too lonely... And that's why I have to get back to normal." Al explained. If Al had a body right now, he's probably be crying.

I leaned against the wall continuing to listen. "Sure and your going to. We'll knock that Truth jerk on his butt! And we'll pull your body right out of that place!" Ed exclaimed running up the stairs and walking back to our room. I got a good look of him and I noticed. His shoulders. They were broad looking.

"Hey Athena? Had his shoulders always looked that broad?" Kaley asked.

I shook my head. "Honestly, no. But I like it."

"Of course you do." Hate grunted walking off.

I smiled. "They'll do it. I'll make sure of it."

_**Let it all out- Miho Fukuhara**_

_**Chapter 21- Advance of the Fool**_


	24. Advance of the Fool

_**Sam's POV**_

"You two are idiots!" Roy exclaimed. Yeah he just heard the stuff about Riza and I getting upset and trying to get ourselves killed stuff. I feel proud! That was sarcasm, clearly. "It was bad enough you two believed her then you gave up!"

"I'm sorry..." I whispered bowing my head in shame.

"Please forgive us Colonel." Riza requested.

"I need you two to be strong, and don't ever give up on living." Roy ordered. "I need to know you guys can keep your cool no matter what happens."

"Sir." Riza and I answered.

"I'm going to continue to rely on you two to watch my back. Don't let me down." He stated closing his eyes.

"You should consider taking your own advice, Colonel. Since you were the one who abandoned his post." Havoc scoffed who was now awake.

"Hey! _**SHUT UP!" **_Roy barked now feeling his wound reopen. He held it in pain and grunted. "And what the hell, why are we even in the same room? At my rank I should have my own room, with a hot nurse."

"Pervert." I groaned.

"Try to understand sir; it was easier to protect you both in the same room." Riza explained.

"Which reminds me: Why haven't they tried to kill us yet?" Roy asked.

_**Ultimate's POV**_

We heard the news from Wrath that Lust was killed. Gone, turned to ashes. Envy was annoyed that Wrath didn't kill the man who did it. I think his name was Roy. And Gluttony was in depression. I might get him a bird to eat or somethin. "What's wrong with you? How could you let that bastard go after what he did? You should have yanked his spine out of his mouth!" Envy argued.

"Lust..." Gluttony whimpered. "He killed Lust."

"It's not to late to kill him! So get to it!" Envy demanded.

"We can use Mustang, he's useless if we kill him however." Wrath answered.

"Use him? Hold on, you mean the portal?" Envy recalled.

I laughed which made everyone turn to me. "You kidding?! Roy Mustang as a sacrifice?!" I barked before continuing my laughing fit. Taking a deep breath and wiping a little tear from my eye. "Please. You can forget about Roy being one of our choices. I have a far better idea then fire boy." I boasted.

"I see you found a candidate." Wrath spoke.

I nodded. "She's survived through a lot, I'll tell you that. But I will do what ever it takes for her to be with our sacrifices." I chuckled.

_'Wait are you talking about...? No! You can't do that to her!'_

"Who is this girl?" Wrath questioned.

I smirked and toke a step forward. "Remember the girl with the coldest automail arm, with ice alchemy that makes her seem like Jack Frost's sister, and the Daughter of the Hefty Military legend?"

"Her?" Envy asked.

"Yes." I nodded my head. "I'm talking about Frosted Fire."

_**I always knew that you'd**_

_**Come back to get me**_

_**And you always knew that**_

_**It wouldn't be easy**_

_**To go back to the start**_

_**To see where it all began**_

_**Or end up at the bottom**_

_**To watch how it all ends**_

_**You tried to lie and say**_

_**I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I'll get lost**_

_**If you want me to but**_

_**Somehow I found (somehow I found)**_

_**A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)**_

_**Three days Grace- Lost in you**_

_**Chapter 21- Advance of the Fool**_

"What if I started to rot?" I heard Al ask when ever I finished my bacon and eggs.

"Huh?" Smith, Winry, Ed, Kaley, and I mumbled.

"I doubt my body's getting any nutrients, or any sleep either. So even if we get it back from over there…!" Al gasped. I could picture Al with his face blurred, flys around him, with a stink cloud following him around as he called for Winry and Ed. Ed, Winry, and Kaley screamed at the thought. While Smith and I shivered.

"Is he right?!" Kaley asked panicked.

Ed sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, this is just a hypothesis, but I was thinking about the transmutation we did, and trying to retrace our process. Remember how we mixed our blood, to create a blueprint for mom's soul?"

"Yeah." Al answered.

"Well, right after that we passed through the portal, where we were both deconstructed. It's a slim chance, but I think possible, our spirits got tangled up in the process." Ed predicted.

"What are you saying?" Al asked calmly.

"I'm trying to explain that our bodies may be connected some how, even though I'm here, and your body is over there. See? That might actually explain why I'm so s-…" Ed started but went pale. "Sho-…" He then crawled into a dark corner and mushrooms started to grow on his head. "Short."

Kaley busted out laughing at Ed's misery. I walked over to him and patted his head softly. "There, there." I whispered softly.

"He admited it!" Winry gasped.

"He's starting to face reality!" Al added.

"So, you think you've been supplying all the nutrients for Al's body too? That seems a little far fetched." Winry doubted.

"It's the only guess we got." I stated.

"What's your explanation?" Ed asked.

"You don't grow because you refuse to drink your milk." Winry answered.

"Don't start with that again!" Ed growled.

"Well it's true." Winry sighed.

They argued back and forth making me sigh and sit back down. "That's the guy your dating?" Smith asked annoyed.

"Yep." I answered with a smile.

"How you like him is a mystery to me." He grunted.

"Yeah, yeah." I shrugged.

_**Later**_

Roy looked at a map Kain got us of the Labs in Central. "I counted the number of steps I toke to get to the basement of the Third Laboratory. And I was able to find the approximate location of the doorway. It's not exact because the hallway curved. I was able to see the Lab is at the radius of the circle." Riza stated pointing at the map. I couldn't see the map so I didn't know what they talking about too well. Fantastic for me.

I grabbed the map and looked at it in shock. "That's Central Command. But that's more alarming!" I gasped.

"It's the presidential estate. Right above we found the Homunculi." Al pointed out.

"Which means... The Fuhrer might be connected with them." Roy predicted.

I shook my head. "But that doesn't make sense at all... Why would he kill Greed and his group if they were connected?"

Ed brought his finger to his chin in thought. "It's strange he killed them anyway. Why would he slaughter them before interrogating them?" He asked.

"It's strange alright." Roy muttered. "One thing is for sure, the enemy has infiltrated high in command. So extreme caution is necessary. Fullmetal and Frosted Fire, watch yourself."

Ed and I gasped with a step back. This is the first time he really told us to make sure we didn't get hurt. It was strange. But then we gave a solid nod.

_**Sam's POV**_

"Him... Of all people... Working for the homunculi!" I grumbled as I watched Ed, Al, and Athena leave.

"This could be bigger than I ever dreamed." Roy replied in a whisper.

"This doesn't scare you in the slightest?" I growled. "Your cockier than I thought. This is getting really big. It's only going to get bigger."

"All the more reason to pursue it." Roy countered which made me shrug. "So I hope your ready tp work yourself ragged."

Havoc raised his hand. "About that Colonel... I think your going to have to count me out." He stated making me gasp and turn to him like everyone else. All eyes were on him now. "Your work requires legs... And I can't feel mine." I gasped and cupped my mouth with my hands. This can't be happening! He's been paralized! That woman did that! Not my buddy! "I hate to say it, but I'm retired." I felt like crying. What was I gonna do? I hate this...

When everyone left I stayed with Havoc who now had a cigarette in his mouth. Even when he's in the hospital he still smokes. The ashes we slowly about to drip off making me put a ash tray underneath to catch it's fall. "I'm sorry this happened to you..." I whispered.

"It's okay Sam..." He reassured. He sighed as he smothered the drug with the ash tray. "They only let me smoke one of these a day..."

I sighed looking down. "Doesn't shock me too much.."

"I thought I would retire because of a woman but not like this." Havoc sighed.

That remark made me chuckle a little. I bit my lip and scratched the back of my neck. "So what are you going to do now?"

Havoc toke his glance out to the window. "My family owns a grocery store. I can at least take calls." He answered.

"What about automail? Isn't that an option?" I questioned.

"The nerves in my lower spine is completely severed. I can't make those out of steel." Havoc grunted making me gap at him.

I stood tall and gave him a stare. "You know, the retired life really doesn't suit you." I hissed before storming out of the room. After I slammed the door shut I dug my hands in my pocket with a sigh. A feeling of paper touched my hands. I raised an eyebrow and pulled out the paper. It was a letter.

_'I know that something isn't right with Havoc. I can tell just by looking at him. Guess the doctor senses are kicking in now. But Ed, Al, Kaley, and I found Dr. Marcoh in a town near Resembool and Evergreen. He has Philosopher Stones that you could use. Maybe he's nice and will let you use one with Havoc._

_Athena'_

I chuckled at her. Oh that girl can be so slick at times. So slick it almost hurts. I ran then ran to my brother. "Firehead! There's still hope for Havoc!" I called out sitting next to him. I tossed him the letter. "Frosted Fire passed this on." He searched the paper and his eyes went wide at the word Philosopher. "Well, do you want Breda to get him or do you want me too?"

"Breda. Tell him to get moving." Roy ordered.

"Yes sir." I muttered before running after him. Nice try Havoc but your not retiring so easily. Not while my brother and I are around.

_**Athena's POV**_

We decided to go to the 3rd Lab for our own investigation. Kaley and Ed went inside while Al and I stayed out. "You know you may be part of military but if you two continue to poke your nose in they'll have your heads." I heard a familiar voice warn. Al and I looked up. It was Hate.

"Hate!" I gasped.

"Who?" Al asked.

Hate smirked and jumped off the gate. "The name's Hate. I'm a homunculus like those things." She expelling shortly. Al gasped which only made her chuckle. "Please. Save me the _'Your a homunculus'_ repeat. I'm not working with those abominations of the world. In fact I hate them and I want to help you guys instead."

"What made you switch sides?" Al asked.

"For one thing I hated them from the start, two the person who owns this body insists on me helping you guys, and three I actually like you guys." Hate listed.

"How much do you know about what they're planning?" I brought up.

"Oh I don't know anything! I tried to kill them all as soon as I awoke!" She chirped happily. Al and I stared at her in astonishment. "Good times. Another thing, Ultimate's in town and he wants to find you one way or another."

I sighed. "I really don't wanna work on daddy issues just yet."

Before Hate could speak Ed and Kaley walked towards us. "Hi new person!" Kaley greeted with her grin.

"Who's this?" Ed questioned.

"I'm Hate. I'm a homunculus who changed sides." She stated.

"Oh yeah prove it." Ed challenged.

"The homunculi are deciding that one's fate." Hate answered pointing to me. "If her fate is death then her 'Daddy' shall be the one to finish her."

Ed pursed his lips. "Anyway!" I interrupted. "What did you two find?"

"There wasn't a basement." Ed answered simply. "But Kaley and I did find a trace of some hasty alchemy."

"Honestly I don't know why we didn't guess that was gonna happen." Kaley spoke with an irritated tone.

"I guess so." Al sighed as we started to walk off. "Where else can we find a homunculus that can go down there?"

Ed and Kaley turned to Hate. This made her laugh. "Do you idiots think I'm stupid enough to go down there!? They'll kill me on sight! I like you guys, but not enough to die for any of you." She snapped. "We could catch one and beat some information outta them!"

"Wait... Hey Ed, remember whenever they said your one of their sacrifices and they need you alive?" I recalled.

"Yeah..." Ed answered.

"They said that to me too." Al continued. "Lust told me that whenever she found out I opened the portal."

"That must mean they're looking for alchemists who opened the portal, saw Truth and lived to tell the tale!" Kaley guessed.

"But the main question is why they want to sacrifice us. So we'll have to beat an answer out of them!" Ed snarled raising a fist.

"Now that is what I like to hear." Hate snickered. "From what I know they need five. There's four, so they'll do anything to get a fifth." Her eyes went wide in realization. She growled and stomped her foot. "Damnit!"

"What?" I asked now wanting to panic.

She let out a low growl and shook her head. "Nothing... Everything's fine."

I then heard someone call for us. "Edward! Athena! Kaley!" I looked up and saw Brosh. The last time I saw him was after the 5th Lab. He ran to us now panting for air. "I'm glad I found you!"

"What's going on?" Kaley asked.

"You guys should go back to your hotel right now!" Brosh suggested handing us a paper. "I can escort you if you want me too." My eyes skimmed the paper. Scar was back. My body went tense, my jaws were tight together, and my eyes were wide. The man who killed Winry's parents. He's here.

_**Back at the Hotel**_

"So you're saying that Scar killed Winry's parents?" Al asked after Ed and I explained everything that had happened at Xerxes. Mainly when we found out about Winry's parents.

"Well, that's what it looks like. Right now I'm believing it." I answered in a monotone voice.

"Poor Winry... Brother...! You weren't planning on telling her, were you?" Al asked.

"Of course not, Al. I couldn't stand to be the one to make her cry again." Ed answered in a grunt.

"Neither could I." Al agreed.

"Don't look at us." Kaley and I spoke.

Hate rolled her eyes. "I could but since I don't know her well... No."

Ed stood tall. "It's the last thing I want to do but, we have to confront Scar."

"To find out if he did it?" Kaley assumed.

"That's one reason. But there is another. We're gonna lure out the Homunculi." Ed stated. Ed and I exchanged looks. "Athena, if I let you get involved in this you have to be careful."

I smirked and saluted. "Yes Captain." I sarcastically teased. "But remember the last time we fought Scar. Al had his armor torn into and we almost died. Not to mention it very big gamble."

Ed turned to me and put his hands on his hips. "It's better than doing nothing."

"Do you want me to reexplain everything I just said?" I whined rubbing my temples. "We almost died... We were torn apart... For you and Al, literally!"

Ed got nervous. "Well... We've gotten stronger... These past few months..."

Al decided to get into the conversation. "What happens if the Homunculi DO show up? How are you going to catch one? They're super strong and they can't die!" Al listed. "And what about-"

The window then opened and Ling and Lan Fan popped their heads inside. "Can't die? Was that a hyperbole?!"

"Or are they actually immortal?" Lan Fan continued.

Kaley screamed and grabbed a frying pan. "Why don't we lock the windows?" Al suggested.

_**Later**_

After explaining the plan we sat in silence waiting for Ling's response. The plan was this. Ed and Al fight Scar. Ling and Lan Fan go searching. While Kaley, Hate, and I trap a homunculus. If I have extra time and Al and Ed are still fighting Scar, I'd help them. But if something we're to happen to prevent that then Hate would take my place in that. I feel bad for not helping them in the beginning of the fight but if it's what Ed wants then I guess I should. "Count us in! We'd love to help you guys!" Ling stated.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I can't say I care about the Military stuff, but it sounds like these Homunculi are just what we've been looking for." Ling explained. This made Hate, Ed, and I get a smug look on our face. This guy is just... Wow. "What's wrong? You look kinda skeptical."

Ed leaned forward. "Don't get me wrong, I'm already grateful for the help you've already given. But this-"

"You have better odds with more help." Ling spoke during Ed. "I am serious, this could be what rescues my clan."

Ed and Ling stared at each other for a while. Ed then smirked and leaned back on his seat. "Alright then. Just remember, we're in this together."

"I promise not to run off, I owe that much!" Ling replied.

"For?" I questioned.

Ling then pulled out a long piece of paper and handed it to Ed. Apparently it was for the Room service from last night. "Is this... For room service?" Ed asked numbly. Ling laughed with a cheeky grin. _**"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!" **_Ed yelled as he kicked Ling and Lan-Fan out the window.

Winry and Smith came in wearing their PJs with a royally annoyed look. _**"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! **_D'ya know how early we have to wake up tomorrow?!" They yelled in annoyance.

"Oh yeah!" I started. "Your catching an early ride to Rush Vall-"

"Cancel that." Ed answered. "Why don't you two stick around and relax?"

"Huh?" They mumbled as if they never heard of the word relax.

"I mean it's just that... Y'know... Well... There's... always the chance my arm could get broken..." Ed mumbled with his voice getting smaller. "or even... destroyed..."

Winry hit Ed with a wrench while Smith hit him with wire cutters. Ed was now on the ground with a little bit of blood. "Are you _**PLANNING **_on destroying it?!" Winry barked.

I could now picture Ed's soul climbing out of his body making Al and I gasp. "We got your soul!" We chirped as we pushed it back into his body. Weird? Yes.

"I can't believe you two..." Smith sighed. "Just don't be too reckless or dangerous."

Ed and Al stared blankly at the two. That was not the answer they expected, that's for sure. I smiled and nodded. "Alright. We won't."

_**Sam's POV**_

When Havoc's mom left I let out a sigh. "Your Mom's nice." I whispered almost sadly.

Havoc's grin or smile didn't even rise. "Thanks."

I looked down and sighed again. "Who was that?" I heard my brother's voice ask. My head rose and faced him.

"My mother and an officer from the Veterans Council I've decided to go ahead with my retirement." Havoc answered emotionless. Tears stung in my eyes. Havoc was like one of my best buds, it was really sad for me to watch him leave. I hate it actually.

"I don't know for certain if your wounds are inoperable." Roy answered.

"I'm not dumb enough to think I have a chance." Havoc hissed clenching his fists in his sheets. "I'm useless."

I winced at the word. Useless... No, he wasn't. There were many things he could do, if he can do so much he's not useless. Before I could speak my brother stole my sentence. "Your wrong."

"Look, don't tell me you need a pawn that can't move." Havoc ordered looking up to Roy. Roy gritted his teeth and gave Havoc an unreadable stare. "And don't give me that look!" Havoc gritted past his teeth before grabbing my brother by the collar of his shirt. "Forget about me! Move on already! You don't have time to worry about me! You have to worry about fulfilling the promise you made to General Hughes instead of-!" I stopped listening to him after the mention of Hughes. My eyes went wide as I pulled Havoc away from my brother.

"Havoc!" I scolded as he breathed heavy.

"Just let me get on with my life. I beg you." Havoc asked almost pleadingly.

Roy was silent. I know he was fighting back to say what he was planning on saying. "Alright. You're cut loose. I'll leave you behind so you can catch up. I've gotta keep moving... but I'll see you at the top." He then left without another word with Riza. I cupped my hand over my mouth in shock.

I toke a deep breath. "He doesn't give up... He didn't even think about turning his back on Riza and me... Even when we gave up on living." I shook my head and looked down. "It's not like him to abandon other people... He just won't."

Havoc put his wrist on his forehead with wide eyes at my statement. "He's a fool. He's not gonna make it to the top... This country'll chew him up if keeps on acting this soft."

I smiled a little. "I dunno... This country does need a idiot like him... Am I right?"

_**Athena's POV**_

I watched from the top of a building Ed transmuting broken objects and looking like a total goof ball with his brother. I chuckled. "God, Ed. I love you." I snickered with a wide smile. Kaley was right there laughing with me at his very strange antics.

Hate grunted. "This is your boyfriend? Oh Truth shoot me now."

"That's right! I'm here to help! I'm your friendly neighborhood State Alchemist! Don't forget! I'm Edward Elric!" Ed boasted while standing on a lamp post. I chuckled and gave him a wink.

"Your doin good, hon." I sighed.

"Wanna go searchin?" Hate asked with a smirk.

I turned to Kaley who had an ear to ear smile. I nodded. "Let's move!"

_**Ed's POV**_

I snickered. "I'm pretty sure everyone in Central knows my name by now."

"Well you were a little over the top." Al pointed out.

A black car then drove next to us. The window rolled down and we saw Roy. "When have you been so theatrical? And since when have you not been with Frosted Fire? Fullmetal?"

I stood front my seat. "Colonel? Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

"Probably." Roy muttered.

"Yes!" I heard Sam yell from inside.

I walked to the car and leaned against the back door. "I heard about Lieutenant Havoc. I'm sure that Doctor Marcoh could-"

"Hold on!" Roy shushed. "People are watching us... Get in." Al squeezed in the back with Roy. So his face was pressed on the window tightly. While I had an easier time with Sam and Riza. I was able to fit but we were a light tight. But not as badly as the Colonel and A. "On second thought, let's get out."

_**Later**_

"Doctor Marcoh has gone missing?" I asked after Roy gave us the details.

"Looks like it." Roy grumbled. "They probably toke him captive." I tensed up and clenched my fists. "There's something else we need to talk about. I'm sure you've heard that Scar's back." I glanced at him. "What's with the showboating? Do you want him to find you?"

I grinned at him. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want. I need to fight him and you can't talk me out of it."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Roy yelled. "Did you forget the way he tore you apart in East City!?"

"Oooh! Sounds like the Colonel's afraid of big, bad Scar! I'm not surprised considering how useless you were against him!" I teased.

"That wasn't my fault! It was raining that day!" Roy argued.

"Was it raining when you got beat up and sent to the hospital?" I continued. "Ha! You're still useless!"

"Shut your mouth, Fullmet-" Roy started but was interrupted by Sam and Riza clicking their guns. They pointed them in a direction. We turned that way and saw Scar. "Guess he got your invite."

_**Later**_

_**Sam's POV**_

Roy plucked his nose and spoke into the headphones. "This is Sector 3 Patrol. We're under attack from Scar, we request immediate back up! What- No- NOOOO!" Roy yelled as he ended the call. "Alright! Now to Sector 17! This is pretty fun!"

I sighed as I put on my headphones. "I think he's enjoying this too much."

_**Ling's POV**_

"That's a strange presence." I started as I turned to Lan-Fan. "You can feel it too right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then it's time to move." I answered as we jumped from building to building. We then saw a fat guy running on the top of buildings which made Lan-Fan kick him in the face. That one sent him flying. "Hi! How's it goin?! That's one pretty unusual body you got there! Just how many people are inside of you?"

The man looked around with a tiny frown. "Don't bother trying to run away." Lan-Fan warned. "I sensed your presence, and I can follow it."

"Follow?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Me? Then I'll just eat you now!" He opened his mouth wide and there it was. An Ouroboro's tattoo.

"So, your able to detect his presence, are you?" I heard someone else ask. A voice I never heard before. It was a man wearing a military uniform with black hair, and an eye patch. He then toke out his sword. "Well that's quite the nuisance. Let's take care of it!" He then charged for Lan-Fan.

"Lan-Fan!" I yelled as he cut into her left arm and cut her mask. She let out a scream. "No Lan-Fan!"

_**Athena's POV**_

Kaley stopped in her tracks and looked up. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" I repeated.

She shook her head. "N-nothin."

I nodded and looked down. Hate's gaze wondered around the area. We stood in an ally way that lead to a clearing that nobody wasn't in. I then noticed something. "Wait a minute..." I whispered looking at a wall. There were black dots, but it just looked like a big game of connect the dots. I pulled out a piece of chalk and started what I was doing. Kaley and Hate's gaze was fixed on me as I drew in the circle on the wall. When I finished I was shocked by my result. "A human transmutation circle... But why would...?" I trailed off.

"I see you found my clues!" I heard a haunting voice tease. I looked up and saw Ultimate. "I guess I didn't beat you in the head enough times."

"Ultimate." Hate snarled.

"Hate." He hissed back. "Anyway, I heard that your at a search for a Homunculus. I'd be happy to apply. But for one thing."

I gritted my teeth and toke a step forward. "What do you want?"

He had a smirk that went wild. Then he pulled out different bags and tossed them to me. "Athena, I want you to preform Human Transmutation."

Hate hissed like a snake ready to attack on it's prey. Kaley gasped while I glared daggers at him. "No! Why would I even try and bring some one to life when I know well enough it's impossible? I saw the proof with my own eyes."

Ultimate's look went frustrated and then he pulled someone up. Someone I didn't expect. Smith. He was beaten, bleeding, and bruised. He laughed at our shock. "I see I have your attention now! Here's the deal! You commit this taboo, or I'll kill your brother and force you." My chin trembled as he spoke and told me the conditions. I take that step, but I can't let Smith die. My head, what would Ed and Al do? "So, what will it be?"

_**Let it out- Miho Fukuhara**_

_**Chapter 22- Backs in the Distance**_


	25. Backs in the Distance

_**I always knew that you'd**_

_**Come back to get me**_

_**And you always knew that**_

_**It wouldn't be easy**_

_**To go back to the start**_

_**To see where it all began**_

_**Or end up at the bottom**_

_**To watch how it all ends**_

_**You tried to lie and say**_

_**I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I'll get lost**_

_**If you want me to but**_

_**Somehow I found (somehow I found)**_

_**A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)**_

_**Three days Grace- Lost in you**_

_**Chapter 22- Backs in the Distance**_

"So, what will it be?" Ultimate asked in the hardest voice he could manage. I closed my eyes tightly and a memory appeared.

_**Flashback**_

"Mommy! Mommy!" I chirped running to my mother. She was a beautiful woman in her mid twenties, with black hair and icy blue eyes like Daddy. I'm four right now, in the middle of a war. A war Daddy was forced to go to. He taught me some alchemy before he left and asked me to practice while he was away. Of course I did what he was told and made so many things. I even made a ring for me to wear when I get married! What, I'm four, I can dream. I showed Mom the ring so many times and she said she wanted it to be safe. So she kept it in her hammer set that used to use.

She turned to me. "Whatcha got there Athena?"

I smiled and handed her a set of statutes. The tallest was supposed to be Daddy, the 2nd tallest was supposed to be Mommy, the two with almost equal heights was Smith and Kaley. But the shortest one was me. "It's a present!" I answered giving her my biggest smile. "It's also for Daddy whenever he gets back home!"

She gave me a sad smile with a nod. "Yeah... He'll love it."

"He is coming home, right?" I asked giving her a concerned tone.

Her look on me became soft and warm. Her eyes as warm as the summer rain, her smile as sweet at the sweetest sugar. My Mother's delicate hand came on my shoulder and she smiled that smile. "He will... I promise."

I gave her a puppy dog look and lifted my pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

She giggled and crossed her pinkie with mine. "Pinkie promise."

_**Reality**_

My eyes opened at the sound of the wind blowing into my ear. My gaze was still on the floor, not wanting to leave it. "There's so many people you can bring back! It's easy! You can bring your mommy back, you can bring someone from the train accident back, Hell! You could bring back that girl who was mixed into a chimera! What was her name again? Nina?" Ultimate asked making my head shoot up to him with my wide eyes on that stare. Why would he bring her up?! How does he even know about that?! I was so close to giving into the pressure and I know that everyone could see it all over me.

"Don't do it Athena!" I heard Smith yell. My gaze then went to him. His eyes were as hard as the automail he made, and his seriousness almost scared me. "You can't do this. There are many promises you have to keep and so many people you have to make happy! Doing this will break your promise to Ed and Al. You can't do that to them!"

My thoughts went to the distance and I let down a face of defeat. "Alright..." I sighed softly.

_**"ATHENA NO!" **_Hate, Kaley, and Smith exclaimed.

"Great! Now lay out the-" Ultimate started.

"You never let me finish." I hissed lowly. "This sick game, of life and death... It means nothing... I know my place, and I know who I should trust. Smith... You may be a complete moron, but I will never give up on anyone. And you are no exception to that. You've given me so much throughout my short life. So many lessons in such a short amount of time. Ultimate you ask me which path I prefer. The path where I let my friends and what little of my family I have left down, or the path where I lose my brother." I slowly started to kneel down and touch a puddle at my feet. "But the path I chose is..." I transmuted a bow and arrow. I quickly shot him Ultimate in the hand making him release my brother. "My own!" Smith then fell off the building making Hate quickly catch him.

"Watch where your going you numskull!" Hate barked.

I ran to Smith. "Are you okay?"

"Other than the cuts, and possibly broken leg, I'm fine." Smith grunted.

I nodded and turned to Kaley. "Kaley! Take Smith back to the hotel!" I ordered.

"Not a chance in hell!" Kaley objected. "I'm helping you catch this bastard!"

Ultimate then jumped next to me and attacked me. I quickly dodged the attack and growled. I tapped the transmutation circle on my arm and transmuted a ice sword. "Your more stubborn than I thought!" He growled balling his fists. "I guess I'll have to get you to do this, by burning off your legs!" He yelled before our deadly dance began.

**_Ling's POV_**

"No Lan-Fan!" I screamed as she fell to the ground. Her kunai dropped in her place and the man's sword was cut into two.

"Clever. You toke a swipe at me with your kunai." He scoffed.

"Can I eat her now?" The fat guy asked.

"Just make it quick." The man answered in a hard voice.

The fat one jumped up in the air and looked as if he was going to tackle Lan-Fan. I pulled out my sword and followed him. Before he could touch the ground I swiped at him. This made me cut off his hands and the top half of his head. If I'm correct those will return to him soon enough. I landed near her. "Lan-Fan! Please stay with me!" I pleaded. I then lifted her up and put her over my shoulder.

Then the man appeared with his sword ready. "If you thought you could escape from me that easily, you'll find your surely mistaken!" He yelled as he started to swing at me. I kept on umping into his blind spot hoping I could strike him easily. "I see your no stranger to combat!" He spoke as I continued to block and jump into his blind spot. "Gluttony!" The man called. This made the fat man jump up and punch me in the gut. I flew back into a building through a glass window and landed in the middle of the room. I stood up now ready to storm out of the room. Then I heard the men coming. "Excellent. We should have some privacy in here. If you don't mind, I have some questions." He requested making me turn to him. "First I'd like to know who you people are, and how you found out what's inside Gluttony." I tore my gaze away and saw a door nearby. "Looking for an exit? Even now? You don't give up, do you? You might stand a fair chance of getting away if you only abandoned the injured girl. She's just extra baggage at this point."

I glared at him. "Extra baggage " I questioned. "I can see all those stars on your uniform. Your the ruler here. Fuhrer King Bradly unless I'm mistaken?" I recalled. "A ruler's duty is to it's people! Without them he is no king at all! King Bradly... Your no true King. Not now or ever!"

"Don't you understand there are no true kings in this world?!" Bradly asked.

Lan-Fan then threw a flash bomb making a explosion of light shine brightly. "That oughta hold him!" I muttered as I ran for the exit. _'Judging by the draft, there's the exit!' _Before I could make it out the door with Lan-Fan a sword thrown close to my head stopped me. I turned to Bradly who had his eyes shielded.

"Nice try..." He muttered now showing off the eyes he hid. On his left there was an Ouroboro's tattoo. "But your flash bomb didn't succeed in blinding this eye!"

_**Ed's POV**_

I clapped my hands and set them on the ground which made spikes appear from the walls and floor blocking Scar's path. But instead he broke through them like it was nothing. I then ran to a pole behind me. "It's a dead end!" I yelled as I started to climb up the metal pipe. Scar then cut off a bit of the bottom of the pipe. This made me start to fall backwards. I yelled as I fell now seeing Scar was getting ready to attack. Before I could fall into his grasp I landed on a hand transmuted by Al. "Nice one Brother! Appreciate it!" I called out lifting one of my thumbs.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Al answered. Al, Scar, and I continued our attacks. Damnit! Where's those Homunculi? Or at least Athena? One of them should at least be here by now. I don't care which one comes first, although I prefer Athena to get here first, I just want this fight done! "Scar! You say that alchemist defy the laws of God! Isn't that hypocritical? You use Alchemy just like we do."

"I explained it when we met at East City. It's balance, there are creators so there must be a destroyer." Scar stated.

"That's a lie!" Al objected. "Your using the name of your god to justify murder. Revenge is all you care about. When you killed Shou Tucker and Nina, I suppose you believed you were doing god's work then too!"

Scar turned to me. "Interesting... You two saw that abomination as well? Alchemy created that tragic creature, so that's the science you two wish to follow?" Scar asked.

Al gasped and my eyes went wide.

_'Look at your leg, your arm, your brother! Those are results of messing with someone else's life, aren't they?!'_

His words echoed in my head and a mental image of how he looked showed itself.

_**Nobody's POV**_

"That Chimera was created because he thought a man could create when creation is in the province of god alone!" Scar muttered.

"Maybe your right!" Ed growled. "Why did you have to kill her? You stole what little life she had left!"

"Foolish as you are!" Scar growled. "You still must have known that chimera couldn't return to her human state!" The two boys gasped at his statement. "It would have lived the rest of it's life as a Laboratory Specimen. Treated like a test subject, never again as a human being."

Athena blocked Ultimate's attack which made them face to face. "Just bring the child back! You failed to return a chimera to her state as a human being! That made her pay the price of death! Don't you want her back to say sorry?" She growled but knew that he got her thoughts on that down. She blamed herself for this. Everything that happened she thought she was to blame.

_'He's right.' _Al thought clenching his fist. _'Even then we knew Nina would be sent to live in a Laboratory. We knew full well what would happen to her!'_

_'We didn't want to think about it.' _Ed now thought. _'We knew there was no hope.'_

_'That's why we didn't do anything... That's why no one did anything. Why...' _Athena brooded.

Winry ran down the ally with a determined look. She looked for the Elric brothers in fear of them going away. She then found two guys from the military moaning in pain around a pile of ruble. This concerned her even more. "It's true. State Alchemist's have made some serious mistakes. But despite what you think, that doesn't make what your doing right and we can't let you continue! You're so self righteous but do you remember two Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?" Ed questioned.

Al then turned his head and saw Winry there. He gasped. "Wait, Brother!"

**"THOSE DOCTORS SAVED YOUR LIFE**! And you killed them!" Ed yelled.

"Brother!" Al growled. Ed's eyes then went wide and then turned his head to see Winry.

"What? What do you mean Ed? This man... he's the one... who killed my parents? And what's worse... they helped save you... and you killed them!..?" Winry whimpered now dropping on her knees. "Why would you... they were my Mom and Dad. What did they ever do to you? They were doctors... they helped people... they didn't deserve to die." She then bowed her head and set her hands on the top of her head. "Give them back! **GIVE ME BACK MY MOM AND DAD, YOU MONSTER!"**

Her gaze then switched to a gun nearby. And Ed could tell what was going to happen. Winry then started to reach for the gun. "Winry..." Ed muttered softly yet with tension. " Hold on, you can't do this!"

"Winry!" Al gasped.

"Don't do it!" Ed pleaded.

"This is the doctor's daughter? You have the right, shooting me would be justified." Scar muttered clenching his fists.

_**Flashback**_

When Scar awoke after an explosion he felt half dead. Beaten and sore. Words were muffles, everything seen were blurs that were struggling to become clear sights. "Brother..." He grunted. He could remember the red sparks of alchemy around him and his brother standing in his way. Shielding him from the blast. Although it didn't do much on Scar's part. "What happened? Why did you protect me?" He asked himself as an image of his brother standing near him with blue sparks around him. "Brother..."

"Anyone that can move on their own, go now." A man ordered in the background.

A man turned to Scar and gasped. "He's awake!"

A doctor nearby with blonde hair and blue eyes turned to him. Her name was Sara Rockbell. "Don't move or you'll reopen your wounds!" She ordered sternly before turning to her husband. "Dear! Dear come here!"

Scar then opened his eyes and saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at him. "You aren't well enough to move around yet."

Scar remembered what most of the soldiers looked like. All blonde haired and blue eyed men. It was like a sea full of them. A sea of war and ruin. His eyes went wide. "Someone get a cart! Take him with you! He needs help!" A man ordered.

He raised his arm and saw the tattoos. Seeing those he thought it was his brother's arm. "Brother's tattoos? He's alive... Brother you've made i-" He stopped himself now realizing that wasn't his brother's arm. It was his own. His eyes went wide in horror.** "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"** He screamed now going into a mode of panic. Images of the war flashed through out his mind as he growled and yelled. He then stood. "State Alchemists... Amestrians... You will pay!" He snarled pulling a surgical tool out of it's tray. "All of you... All of you will pay!" He then ran for the Rockbells and killed them in cold blood.

_**Present**_

"Go on! Shoot!" Scar ordered at Winry.

"Don't do it Winry!" Ed objected. "Put down the gun!"

"You know you don't want to do it!" Al answered. But the girl did not lower the gun. "Winry!"

"Shoot girl. But know the moment you pull the trigger there's no going back! You'll be my enemy!" Scar yelled.

"Scar!" Al yelled.

**"IF YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD-!"** Ed threatened.

"You'll kill me? That'll be fine with me, until one of us dies boy, this chain of hatred will continue. **DON'T EVER FORGET! IT WAS THE AMESTRIANS WHO FIRST PULLED THE TRIGGER IN THE WAR! IT WAS YOUR PEOPLE!"** Scar yelled.

"Winry, don't shoot." Ed warned.

"Just put the gun down and get out of here!" Al pleaded. "Winry!"

"If you can't shoot then do as the boy said." Scar demanded looking at Winry. "Your in my way!" He then set his hand on the ground which made the ground start to break. Ed dodged the attack and jumped over Scar.

**"DON'T SHOOT!" **Ed yelled as he then shielded Winry from Scar. Ed's stare on Scar was as cold as the winter's breeze.

_'Take me, not her!'_

An image of Scar's brother shielding the blow of the explosion flashed in his mind. Then another where Ed told Scar to take his life instead of Athena's at East City. All of these moments, including this one was similar. Al then attacked Scar which made him snap out of his fantasy. Scar then fled.

"Ed you idiot! What are you doing? Both of you will get killed! Hurry and get Winry some where safe!" Al ordered before following Scar.

_**Athena's POV**_

I was beaten down and honestly exhausted. Kaley and Hate were helping me in the fight but I still felt like the most work was done by me. Smith stayed because he said he wanted me to end him. If that time came I don't know if I even could. I grabbed Ultimate's wrist and threw him into a wall where Hate stood. She put him into a head lock with her arm turning into stone around him. That was her special ability. She could turn anything into stone with a touch or a glare. "Any last words before we tie you up and take you back home fish?" Hate asked.

Ultimate laughed. "Actually I'm not done yet!" He answered pulling something out of his pocket and throwing it to the ground. A big puff of smoke blasted around us blinding us. I coughed loudly.

I heard Hate growl. "Damnit! He made me drop him!"

"Just keep your guard up!" Kaley demanded. "Athena you okay?" Before I could answer I felt a hand go to my mouth and push me against the wall. I gasped between his grasp on me. I squinted and saw Ultimate with a sinister grin. Looking down and I saw the ingredients at my feet. My gaze went to the wall I was against which was the wall with the Transmutation circle. I gasped and shook my head. He then pinned my wrists to the wall. "Athena!" I heard Kaley scream worriedly.

"Did you honestly think you could get your way? Don't make me laugh!" Ultimate yelled.

"You little-!" I started put was stopped by Ultimate slamming his forehead against mine. I moaned in pain.

"Shut it! And watch the show!" He growled. My head then started to ache. But it wasn't from Ultimate's attack. My eyes went wide as my vision went blank for a second.

_**Flashback**_

_**Alyssia's POV**_

_**(Athena's Mother)**_

I slammed a hammer against the red tipped sword. This is an order I had to finish, pronto. While my daughter and son was at school was the only time I could work on it. They both liked learning about sword making and automail engineering but as soon as they get home I have to get started on dinner. Just great. Then there was a knock on the door making me growl a little. "We're open!" I called out. Yet I had the sudden urge to close now and leave. But instead my partner Tony came in. He was a man with bleach blonde hair, brown eyes, and at least 12 years older than me. So he was 37 while I was 25. "Oh hey Ton." I greeted waving my hammer.

"Hey Alyssia." He replied now sitting close to me. "Do you have a sword I can burrow?"

I gave him the 'Is that supposed to be a joke' look. It's kinda a weaponry store, of course it's going to have weapons! But the stupid question just made me sigh and hand him one that just finished cooling off. "Another hunting trip?" I asked.

"Sort of." He mumbled

I smiled and walked to the kicten. "Well then! We should celebrate!" I chirped pulling out a few things from the cabinets. After a hunting accident with a Black bear, Tony just stopped hunting. I urged him to continue but I would never win. I get burned almost everyday. That doesn't stop me. "So what are you huntin?" I asked pulling out a glass bowl.

I then felt a awful pain in my right side making me drop the bowl and scream. My gaze went down and all I saw was a bloody blade poking out of my skin. Blood rose into my mouth and I turned my head and saw Tony with a grin. "You."

Then I knew something. His eyes are supposed to be brown... But his are hazel. Who was he? "Who... Who are you?"

He laughed. This time it wasn't his voice. It wasn't Tony's voice at all. "I guess you saw through me. Your the only thing standing between us and the plan's completion. I guess you didn't think your husband would be the cost of your death." He then dropped me to the ground. "I'll just let you bleed out." He then started to leave.

I forced myself to stand up and stagger to the burner. My hand first touched the burning coal making me yelp. My teeth bit through my bottom lip as I grabbed the red tipped blade. It was still nice and hot. Which was all I needed. I then staggered toward the man but when he turned around I felt devastated. When he turned around, it wasn't Tony. The person dropped a few feet to the ground with silver hair and blue eyes. A little girl. My daughter. The man turned into Athena. This... This isn't even a human being! Just a monster that can change it's appearance! This time it's using my young daughter!

It smirked with her body. "You seem shocked Mommy." It spoke in her voice. I was frozen in my spot. Even if I did know it wasn't her I still couldn't strike. What if this hurts her somehow.

"What the- What the hell are you?" I whimpered as it grabbed my wrist and drove my own burning sword into my chest. My eyes went wide and my breathing went silent. Blood then engulfed out of my mouth and dripped on my chin. I was in so much pain I couldn't even scream. I then fell down on my back feeling my life leave me. The thing stabbed me a few times in the chest using my daughter's body. The quicker my blood poured onto the floor the faster my life would fade.

_'Athena, Smith... Everything I've ever done was for you... I hope you two grow up to be what you want...No matter what life throws at you, you will rise up again... Even if I'm not there... I'm sorry but everything I am and everything I ever will be is now over...'_ Then everything around me went to a pure white and I toke my last breath. But instead of the coldness I assumed to feel, was just warmth.

_**Reality**_

_**Athena's POV**_

I opened my eyes with a gasp. That's... That's how it happened? That's how my Mother's life ended? She didn't kill herself, Dad didn't kill her, she was killed by a Homunculus. I shook and trembled as tears started to stream down my cheeks. "The plan was to have Marcus, or your Dad, rejoin us. The only thing that stopped him was his loving wife and kids. We knew that if we killed your mother he'd search for the murderer. So we killed her." He then snickered as a bright light shined behind me. My eyes grew wider when I realized what was happening. I was preforming the Taboo. No, forced is a better word. I was forced into the Taboo. Now there's no escape. "But who would have thought that we'd have his daughter be of some use to us?!" I then felt arms go around my neck, wrists, legs, chest, everywhere. "I hope you enjoy The Truth." He then toke a few steps back.

"No... No..." I begged with a voice full of sorrow and fear. "Please no..." I then felt three hands go to my stomach making me gasp. The hands then dug into my skin making me scream in agony and bow down low. I then threw up. But it wasn't what I was expecting. It was blood. I threw up blood. My eyes went wide in the horror.** "NO!"**

_**At the Portal**_

When I opened my eyes all I saw was white. It was eerie, silent, and very bone chilling. "Hello?" I called out. "Anyone here?"

"Hello." A new voice greeted. When I turned in it's direction all I saw was a white silhouette sitting in front of me. The only thing I could truly see was it's devilish grin.

I toke a step forward. "Who... Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm glad you asked!" He answered. "I'm called by many names: I am the world, I am the universe, I'm God, I am the Truth, I am all, I am one, but most importantly..." He then pointed at me. "I am you." Then I felt uneasy as I felt something open wide behind me. "You have knocked on the door, now it is open."

I quickly turned around and saw a large gate opening with a huge eye in the center. Every part of my body is telling me to run away. But why aren't I? Am I going to die here? What will I witness beyond that door? Whatever it is I don't know. Then hands latched themselves on me making me scream and struggle against them. "No. No. **NO**!" I shrieked loudly. Before I could even imagine to break away the gate was shut as I was pulled in deeper into the darkness. Then I saw images, information, every little thing about alchemy, it was all being poured into my head. All at once. I shut my eyes tightly. **"STOP IT! **I can't take it anymore! **STOP!" **I screamed. The pain burning into my head got worse by the second. Then I saw a figure in the distance. It.. It couldn't be! My mom. "M-Mom!" I extended my automail hand to her. "Mom wait! **MOM**!" Before I could grab her hand I was back into the void.

"How was it?" The Truth asked.

My hand dropped to my side and my knees gave out on me. "But... But why? Why would? What was I supposed to get?! I don't understand!"

"It's hard to except the Truth at first. It's enough for the toll you've payed." Truth answered now standing up.

"Toll? What toll?" I whimpered. Then I felt unbearable pain from my stomach making me grab it and cough blood. "What? What the hell?" I asked as I removed my hands. All I saw on my wrists was blood. I then snapped back into reality only to pass out. Ed... What have I done?

_**Let it out- Miho Fukuhara**_

_**Chapter 23- Girls on the Battlefield**_

**_This chapter goes out to the people who have reviewed this story recently and shared their thoughts!_**

**_Thank you! This Fanfiction wouldn't be anything without you guys!_**


	26. Girls on the Battlefield

_**I always knew that you'd**_

_**Come back to get me**_

_**And you always knew that**_

_**It wouldn't be easy**_

_**To go back to the start**_

_**To see where it all began**_

_**Or end up at the bottom**_

_**To watch how it all ends**_

_**You tried to lie and say**_

_**I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I'll get lost**_

_**If you want me to but**_

_**Somehow I found (somehow I found)**_

_**A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)**_

_**Three days Grace- Lost in you**_

_**Chapter 23- Girls on the Battlefield**_

_**Kaley's POV**_

Smoke danced in my eyes making them water and go red. "Athena! Athena!" I screamed. Sounds of alchemy made the smoke fade away into nothing. But what I saw shocked me. Athena in the middle of an activated Human transmutation circle in front of a pool of blood. My eyes went wide. **"ATHENA!" **I pulled out a seed bomb, tapped on the circle, and threw it at Ultimate. The bomb hit him in the head and exploded into many vines that tied him up. Hate touched the vines and turned them into stone.

When the light and the hands faded away Athena fell to the ground in the pile of blood. I ran to her, sat by her side and held her head. "Athena? Athena!" Smith and Hate ran to us inspecting her. "Athena! Wake up!"

"She's not dead, she's unconscious!" Hate growled.

"What did that thing do to her!?" Smith yelled.

I looked all over to see if I could find anything that could help in my search. All her limbs are okay, her automail isn't damaged or bleeding, so what did it take from her? Hate then looked down. "They toke away some away some of her insides."

"What!?" Smith exclaimed.

"We need to be careful around her. We can't push her too hard, or she'll get sick. She'll cough up blood like she did when she saw it. That might be the first thing she'll do after she wakes up." Hate explained.

I rested forehead on top of her head, closing my eyes tightly to stop the tears from coming. "Please no... She didn't deserve this... It's my fault I didn't protect her." I whimpered. Then realization punched me hard when I thought of Ed and Al. "Ed... Al... How would they react? What will Ed do? What will he do?" I whimpered crying loudly.

Smith turned to Athena. "What will this cause?"

"Common sicknesses where she'll throw up nothing but blood. Those will drain her energy, probably why she passed out after the Portal. She was tired already and with the sickness, it just made her to exhausted. And she can't have kids anymore." Hate answered. We all gasped. No... Why? Why her? She doesn't deserve to suffer like this! Hasn't the train accident, and her mom's death enough? It should have been me! But would she be crying like I am now? "Do you want me to help Ed and Al? We caught Ultimate, and we have to continue with the plan. It's what she'd want." Hate answered.

She was right. We did plan for this. We knew we'd face Ultimate, but not like this. We would send Hate out there just in case Athena got too tired or badly injured. But Ed will want to know what happened. What are we going to do then? No. No one can tell Ed yet. Athena has to do that, because their relationship is closer, and she can find a way to set it on him lightly. But Al... I could tell him. Plus Sam's probably coming soon so she can pick Ultimate up. I have to let Hate go. I nodded. "Go now and don't tell Ed what happened. I want Athena to be the one to explain." I ordered.

She nodded. "Very well." Then she left. Athena, just hang in there, your not gonna die.

_**Ling's POV**_

There was a massive explosion building sending me flying out of the room and out of the building. I landed on the ground perfectly on my feet with Lan-Fan still on my shoulder. I then stormed off with the Fuhrer watching me leave.

_**Ed's POV**_

I put my jacket over Winry back as the military officials showed up. She was still sniffling from her crying. I grabbed the gun and handed it to an officer. "Here officer." I spoke as he toke the gun away. "Take her some where she'll be safe. Winry... Al's still fighting so I have to go." I whispered to her. I then stood which made her grab my automail wrist. "I'm sorry. When this over I'll explain everything." Then I walked off as her hand left my automail.

I ran over the ruble and now searching for Al and Scar. Another thing... Athena hasn't showed up yet. I'm starting to get worried about her. She should have caught Ultimate and came to find us by now. Why hasn't she? I was close to calling for her only to hear someone else's voice. "Edward!" I turned my head and saw Hate running for me.

"Hate? What are you doing here?" I asked numbly.

"Helping you of course." She muttered lowly. "Listen, we have to find Scar and beat he living day lights out of him." As she spoke she started to walk off.

"Wait." I stopped her. She turned back to me with a cold stare. "You said Athena would come to help, and that if you came something happened."

"Yeah." She grumbled. "Your point?"

"What happened to Athena?" I asked. She looked down but not in anger like I excepted. It looked like she was sad. This worried me deeply. What ever happened it must have been bad.

"Look, I can't tell you what happened. I want to but I can't..." She sighed. "I've been told not to tell you and it's not in my place."

I toke a step towards her. "Who told you not to tell me what's going on?"

"Kaley, her reasoning on why is right. I can't tell you what happened, Kaley can't tell you what happened, Smith can't even tell you." She whispered which made me freeze. I can't believe this. What happened to her? Why aren't they telling me what's going on? I need to know. "Just leave that to Athena when she wakes up." When she wakes up?! Ultimate that bastard! I'll make sure he suffers for this. "Now come on, we have to find Scar."

_**Sam's POV**_

"It's just about time." Roy answered as we toke off the headphones. "You two go back them up."

I nodded. "But Athena, Kaley, and rebelling Homunculus is nearby. They're a part of the plan. Do you want me to get them?"

Roy raised an eyebrow when I said rebelling Homunculus. He nodded. "Very well." Riza and I toke off our military jackets and opened up a closet with a bunch of jackets and glasses. "There's a unused house outside of town. That's where we'll meet up. Don't be followed."

"Okay." Riza answered turning back to him. "If something goes wrong, we'll let you know."

"Alright." Roy replied putting his headphones back on.

As I walked out with a pair of glasses on and a coat on I stopped and turned to him. "Oh and Firehead, stay out of the field or I'll shoot you with my shotgun."

"Yeah yeah I know Samantha now go." Roy sighed.

_**Ling's POV**_

I ran down ally ways trying to find a way to lose the two homunculi following me. I turned my head and saw to one named Gluttony. "I can't give up." I growled as I continued to run. "This area looks deserted." I then stopped in front of a dead end. "A dead end, we're trapped." My feet then carried me away from the dead end looking for places to keep Lan-Fan safe.

"What happened to me?..." Lan-Fan asked weakly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My arm... My lord... I'm useless to you now." She whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" I muttered.

"You cannot burden yourself with me... If you do, they'll only get you too... A king is no king without his people, but a people without their king would be lost as well. You can't do that to them... My lord, think of our clan... You must live for their sake." Lan-Fan answered.

"I won't leave you!" I told her.

"Sometimes someone must be left behind. For the greater good." She mumbled now putting her sleeve in her mouth.

"Lan Fan! What are you planning? No! Don't do it!" I yelled before I heard her cut a kunai in her injured arm.

_**Hate's POV**_

Ed and I ran to a warehouse, we knew Scar ad Al were there battling it out. The only thing I heard before I showed up was Al. "rue, there are plenty of things about this body that are inconvenient... but it's nothing I can't live with... I don't need anyone's pity... least of all from you. My brother used alchemy to save my life... To regret the form I have now would mean not only rejecting alchemy but also turning my back on him... I believe in my brother, and I believe in alchemy. I will not lose faith... I want to believe!"

"Do you?" Scar asked before a puff of steam erupted in the area. I turned the bottom of my foot into stone and ran into the steam with Ed. We both found Scar and Al and kicked Scar away.

"Brother! Hate!" Al called out. "Where's Winry?"

"She's safe. No thanks to me though, I made her cry again." Ed grunted.

_'She may not be the only person who you'll make cry today unfortunately.'_

_'Hate! I don't want you to think like that!' Red yelled at me._

"Just be more careful alright." I grunted turning my fists into stone.

"She doesn't like to see you fight like that." Al added.

Ed closed his eyes. "Yeah. But she's gone now! Lets end this!"

Before anyone could fight I heard a loud voice boom. "OH! I found you!"

'Oh no...' Red and I moaned.

Gluttony jumped behind Scar with his tongue sticking out with hungry grunts. "Not you again." Scar and I moaned.

Gluttony turned to me. "Hate! There you are!"

"Hey blubber whale." I sighed rubbing my temples. Great, just what I need.

"He's a homunculus?" Al asked.

I nodded as he charged towards Scar. "Yeah, he's the blubber whale." I groaned as Scar flipped him over and transmuted him. Blood gushed out of Gluttony's mouth, eyes, nose, and ears. That stuff is nothing, Scar's just wasting his time. He smirked at Scar and head butted him. Al, Ed, and I then kicked Gluttony away from Scar. At that time Ling jumped out of the sewers.

"It's Ling!" Ed called out.

Ling then landed on Gluttony and stuffed a grenade in his mouth. "Go! Move it!" He ordered as he got away from him. We all backed up as Gluttony swallowed the grenade and blew up. Ed looked at Gluttony in disgust.

"What the hell is that gonna do!? He's just gonna grow back!" I yelled.

We watched as Gluttony regenerated. "Get me some strong cable!" Ling ordered.

"Right!" Ed answered as he turned a railing of train tracks into cable.

Ling grabbed the cable and started to tie Gluttony up. "Your regenerating abilities are working against you! Your flesh won't stop expanding! That'll keep you tied up nice and tight!" Ling yelled.

"Nice!" I acknowledged with a smirk.

_**Nobody's POV**_

The Fuhrer found a bloody arm tied up on top of a dogs back. He whimpered and tried to shake it off only to get more blood on him. The arm was Lan-Fan's. The dog looked up to the Fuhrer and whined. "That was well played girl." He growled.

_**Hate's POV**_

A car drove by us which was followed by a gun being shot. One of the bullets hit Scar's leg which made him growl in pain. The woman in the car was one with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Put him in! We're getting out of here!" She demanded. Ling and I grabbed Gluttony and tossed him in the back seat. Let's hope he doesn't break the car. Ling got in the back seat with Gluttony while I got shotgun. Yay me!

"Hold a second! Lieutenant-" Ed started but was stopped by the woman shushing him. Then with that said and done she drove off. Wait! She's in the military!? She could turn me into Wrath if I don't leave now!

_**Ed's POV**_

I punched Scar in the face and jumped back before he could swing at me. He set his hand on the ground and broke the ground underneath me. I quickly jumped out leaving a hole in the ground behind. "We have to get him Al!" I yelled. We both clapped our hands ready to attack. "You killed the Rockbells and Nina among many others!"

"Your going to answer for your crimes!" Al yelled. But before we could do any damage a girl kicked Al's armor which knocked him over. Before I could react she kicked me in the face and sent me plummeting to the ground.

"Are these two giving you trouble, servant?" The girl asked before pointing at us. "This is the servant of the man who saved my life. You better leave him alone, puny little boy!"

"Wait a second! **WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY!" **I asked in yell.

The MP then surrounded us as Al and I stood back up after that girl kicked us. "Get away girl! It's dangerous!"

"They've got us outnumbered!" The girl growled as she pulled out a bunch of kunai's. "It's time for us to retreat!" She then threw those knifes at the trains behind us. She carved a transmutation circle that I've never seen into the ground and stuck some knifes along the edges. Then there was a cloud of dust and smoke surrounding us.

I coughed at it. "What kind of alchemy was that!?"

"She did it from that far away?" Al recalled.

I groaned as I looked around. "I can't see! **SCAR**!"

_**Hate's POV**_

I was hiding in my seat like a child would from a stranger. "I know who you are Ling Yao. And you too Hate. Don't worry, we're on our way to a scure safe house!" The woman answered. I sighed in relief. I assumed she wasn't going to turn me in to the Fuhrer. That was good!

"My friend! I left her behind! Go get her!" Ling ordered.

"What? No! We don't have time for that!: The woman hissed.

"Make time! She could be dying now! She's still there waiting for me!" Ling explained.

The woman turned to me which made me nod. "You better make this quick." She grunted now turning the car. She honked as we passed by men from the Military. I ducked in my seat when I noticed the Fuhrer there. I can't let him see me! He'll bring me back and kill me just like he did with Greed!

_**Ed's POV**_

"Look at what I found!" Al requested as he showed me a tiny Panda bear. My eyebrow twitched at it.

"We're a little to busy to be adopting Panda bears, Al!" I yelled pointing at the bear.

"I couldn't leave her alone in the mess back there!" Al argued.

"First stray cats with Kaley and now this! Just how many animals can you stuff into that armor of yours!? Get rid of it!" I demanded.

"What a heartless thing to say!" Al countered pulling the Panda close to him. Al then poked her cheeks. "Look at how sweet and gentle she is..." The Panda looked annoyed by Al which made her gnaw on his finger. He stared at her and if he had a body he'd be smiling. "It's alright, your safe now." The Panda stopped biting his finger and squeaked.

_**Smith's POV**_

I waited for Winry, Al, and Ed to show back up to the hotel with Kaley. She was in a state of depression, ever since Sam came to get Ultimate and Athena she was silent. "Look Kaley I-" I started.

"Hit me." She muttered emotionless.

I stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Hit me." She repeated in the same tone. "You know you want to so you might as well."

I sat in front of her and set my hands on her shoulders. "Why would I hit you?"

"I deserve it... For not telling you about Hughes... And for letting Ultimate force Athena to preform Human Transmutation. It's my fault so do it!" She demanded.

I pressed my lips into a small line as her head was bowed down with tears dripping off her chin. "Okay, understand why you want me to hit you, but I won't." I answered making her gasp. "I thought about before... I did want to hit you for not telling us about Hughes... I wanted to tell you to leave us alone and to never return. But when I thought about it, I knew mom would do the same thing if Marcus died in Ishval. And plus Athena would kick my ass if I did tell you that." I chuckled a little. "Your couldn't bring yourself to tell us because you knew what would happen. But with what happened an hour ago wasn't your fault. None of that was your doing. You couldn't do anything and that's that. I know it's hard to except it, but you have too."

"She lost her ability to have a family... Why wouldn't I be upset?" Kaley asked.

"Remember when you saw the lighter side of situations like this? It's time to do it again. Because right now I can see Ed and Al's body back with the Philosopher stone and healing Athena. Returning her arm, and her insides." I stated with a small smile. "Why can't you?"

She then hugged me and cried a little in her chest. "But what will Ed do now? That's the question! We know what he'll do in the future but what about now?"

I sighed and hugged her back. "I dunno... Maybe pull Athena close and tell her everything will be okay."

"And you won't get mad?" Kaley asked.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks as she continued to cry. I then patted her head and shook my head. "If it's for this then I won't even try to hit him."

"How is she going to tell him?" She croaked.

I shrugged. "That's for her to figure out." I then turned around and saw Ed, Al, and Winry walking into the hotel. I departed the hug and walked to them. "Hey guys."

"Smith. What's going on?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." I sighed rubbing my eyes. I didn't want them to see I was crying. Then again I was too late to hide them. Ed's gave me a confused look. I sighed not believing what I was going to ask of him. "Listen Ed, I want you to protect my sister. I'm not going to be there for her forever. So watch her back and keep her safe."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Sure. I was planning on it."

"Miss Rockbell, Mr. Black. There's a telephone call for you." The man at the counter answered while holding a phone.

Winry and I walked to the counter and toke the phone. "Hello?" We both asked.

"I'm sorry about this and I know you two have a lot going on but I tried handling it myself honestly. But I can't take this anymore, your customers are so needy." I heard Garfiel mutter on the other line. Winry and I blinked. I could hear crowds of people yelling for us to come back.

"You there Miss. Winry?" I heard a voice ask.

"Texan?" Winry asked.

"Please come back to the shop soon! You do such a better job at working on my leg then Mr. Garfiel! We need you here!" The boy chirped.

"And another thing Smith. We need a new model of that leg you made for me."

"My arm needs to be worked on too!"

"Wait wasn't I here first?"

My jaw was dropped at everyone's commotion for us. I closed my eyes and remembered what Athena told me.

_'I will never give up on anyone. And you are no exception to that. You've given me so much throughout my short life. So many lessons in such a short amount of time.'_

A tear went down my cheek and I looked up with a sparkle of happiness. I can help people and make them happy. Even the person who is hard like stone, like Athena. I can make so many people happy. I know Winry could, she's made me happy, but I never knew if I could. But remembering Athena's words, and listening to all of these people made me cry tears if joy. "We're sorry..." I whispered hiding my tears with a hard voice. "We'll be back soon."

"Just hold on." Winry answered. "We won't be much longer. Smith and I will help everyone."

_**Later**_

Winry and I sat in the train looking at Kaley, Al, and Ed. "Thank you both for stopping me back there." Winry whispered at the boys.

"Kaley, thank you for saving me. Be sure to thank Athena and Hate for me." I stated.

The Blondie looked up and nodded. "Of course I will."

"We'd forgotten there was still so many people who depended on us." Winry whispered.

"Take good care of your automail or Winry and I will come back and beat you to death with it." I threatened.

"And he's back." Al and Kaley chuckled.

"I'll send you some good polishing oil soon Al." Winry added.

"Great." Al nodded.

"No dying okay?" Winry tensed up.

"Right." Ed answered.

"I better not get a letter saying my sister died because I'll come after you three." I challenged with a smirk.

Kaley snickered a little. "Right." Then we said our farewells and left.

The train ride between Winry and me was in dead silence. I didn't know what to say to her now. And my overwhelming depression is starting to take over. "Hey, Smith are you okay?" Winry asked. I turned to her with a sad smile. "You seem a little upset."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine... Something just happened to Athena and I'm a little worried about her."

Winry nodded. "Yeah, I haven't seen her at all today. I hope she's-"

"Winry, I like you." I quickly said.

She blinked at me. "Huh?"

My face went a deep red at her look. She had a confused look on her face with a tiny blush on her cheeks. I sighed and leaned back on my seat. "N-never mind." I stuttered. Before I could take a deep breath I felt Winry kiss my cheek. My eyes went wide and I turned to her. "Winry?"

She smiled. "I like you too." I beamed at her before pulling her into a hug. I didn't notice it until now but if the accident never happened I would have never met Winry. Athena would have never met Ed. I could remember meeting Winry and how we helped make Athena's automail. The arguments and then the undying laughter we's both share. I could also remember Ed falling on top of Athena after her amputation. Now they tease and flirt. Fate's crazy ways of bringing people together. It almost makes me laugh.

_**Kaley's POV**_

We walked out of the train station in silence. "Kaley." I heard Ed muttered name. I stopped and turned to him. "Where's Athena and what happened to her?"

"Brother..." Al whispered.

"I can tell you where she is but I can't tell you her condition." I answered hiding the sadness in my voice.

"Why not?" Ed growled.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I just can't. She has to tell you what happened."

"Why?" Al asked softly.

"Because she can tell you the full story. That and I might say it in a way that will make you get mad at her." I explained.

"I just want to know what happened to her." Ed sighed. Before I could argue Roy drove by us. "Colonel?"

"Get in the car." Roy ordered.

_**Later**_

I walked to Doctor Knox with Roy next to me. Roy saluted. "We came to you because someone is badly injured and we need a doctor."

"Two people." I corrected.

"Two? Who's the second?" Roy asked.

"Lan-Fan's the first. Athena is the second." I answered grimly.

"What happened to her?" He edged.

I looked at the car and saw Ed and Al waiting inside with intense looks. Bitting my lip I faced Roy. "Don't get mad or anything but... Before we caught Ultimate we had an issue... He forced Athena into preforming Human transmutation, the result of that was some of her insides. The reason why I'm saying this is because I need to get her medicine or a surgery at least." I explained.

Dr. Knox and Roy's eyes went wide. He turned back to Ed then back to me. "Does Fullmetal know?"

I shook my head. "I didn't tell him... I won't be the one to break it to him."

"You guys got yourself into trouble again. Just can't help yourself." Knox grumbled walking past us.

"I know you have a family and I wouldn't want to endanger them." Roy answered. "If you'd rather not get invovled, I'd understand."

"Wait here." Doctor Knox ordered. "I'll go get my instruments."

"And your sure?" I urged.

"My wife and I split up after the war." He scoffed as he walked inside.

_**Athena's POV**_

_'They call that Equivalent!? It's just a twisted game! I can't even imagine what that's like. The pain, the sadness, and anger. I have that but nothing compared to this!'_

_'Even if I can't understand their pain I can still cry and care for them. It's the pain I hope to never learn.'_

My eyes snapped open and jolted up. I looked around and saw I was in a cabin like room. My whole upper body was covered in bandages which made me sigh quietly. The last thing I remember is coughing up a pile of blood. A pile of blood. Oh no. I lost them. I lost some of my insides! This made me think of Izumi. Is this the pain she felt? The pain of losing a part of you? That you can never have a child? Everything it's cruel. The Truth is. The unspeakable Truth. This is my forced sin. I then heard muffled screams outside my room making me go tense. I toke a step forward and poked my head out the door. All I saw was Ed, Al, Kaley, Hate, and Ling outside a lighted room. I quickly pulled my head back into my room.

I couldn't let Ed see me like this! Does he even know what happened? Do I have to be the one to tell him? What will he say? What will he do? This can't be happening! It's just a nightmare! Maybe if I scream I'll wake up. But what if it isn't they hear me? My automail hand found it's way in my hair as I gripped my bangs. What am I going to do? My eyes then went wide as I felt a pain in my stomach. I think I was about to get sick. I can't throw up here, they'll hear me. But if I run out through the door then again they'll hear me. Either way I'll lose. I covered my mouth with my automail hand and ran outside through the front door.

_**Ed's POV**_

"I'm sorry-" I started but Ling quickly stopped me.

"No, don't apologize." Ling reassured quickly. We stood in the hall in front of where Lan-Fan was operated. I could remember when I would stand outside Athena's door when her Aunt would work on her arm. I would worry about her and check up on her as soon as it was over. Her screams scared Al and I. "I was the one who suggested it, remember? We both had something to gain out of it so it made sense. When I went in search of immortality... I knew I must be ready to make certain sacrifices. I wasn't ready for this... Lan Fan was though. She made the decision that I was too weak to make."

Before Kaley could speak I heard a door slam. We jumped a little and turned in the direction of the front door. Hate checked the room the two homunculi stayed in. "They're still here." She muttered.

"But Athena isn't." Kaley panicked as she walked out of her room.

_**Athena's POV**_

My back was hunched over using the side of the house as my support. My automail hand clenched the wood as the sickness acted up. I was exhausted and drained yet again. In the grass was a pile of blood soaking into the ground. If this is what I have to live with then I won't know how to live! But Ed... What will I say to him? I can't face him during this... He can read me like an open book. "Athena?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

My eyes went wide and I turned my head to see Ed with a worried expression. My eyes started to water and my body started to shake. He really doesn't know... I have to tell him. I then ran into him crying in his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed grabbing fists fulls of his shirt.

"Athena..." Ed pulled me close and stroked my hair. "Shh... It's okay... Your okay..."

I shook my head while I cried. "No... I'm not. It isn't right..."

Ed then put me arm's length apart. "What happened? Kaley told me that you'd explain everything."

My chin quivered and my gaze went down. "Okay... I'll explain." I then sat down with my back leaning on the house. Ed then sat to my right side and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I toke a heavy breath not even bothering to look up. "Hate, Kaley and I were wondering around Central just following your plan. But I then noticed something... In one of the ally ways we checked there were these black dots creating an image. I connected these dots and it was a Human transmutation circle..." I balled my fists into my pant legs. "Ultimate said the only way he'd come with me and give us what we wanted is if I committed the taboo." I could now picture the look of shock on Ed's face. I could picture it, but I didn't want to see it. "When I rejected the offer he threatened Smith's life and said he'd force me to transmute him. That was another choice I rejected then I saved Smith. When Ultimate and I fought he used a smoke bomb to throw me off guard. Then..." The final words were caught in my throat. "Then... Then he forced me to preform Human Transmutation!" I sobbed.

Now I saw Ed's look of horror at my sentence. His eyes were completely wide and his face was in pure shock. "W-what did you lose?" He asked with a low voice. The sadness and upcoming anger was weighing down his voice.

"Some of my insides..." I answered sadly.

Ed looked down. "No..." He whispered. "No... Not you... Please..."

My eyes watered as I saw him. I hate this. I don't like seeing him like this and over me just makes it worse. I caused this... It's all my fault. "Ed... I'm so sorry..." Ed then stood which me worry. His fists were clenched tightly and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to see Ultimate! Before he could get close to leaving I stood and hugged him. "Ed... Please... Please don't go..."

Ed then dropped on his knees sending me down with him. "I'm sorry Athena... This should have never happened and I'm sorry you had to dragged into it..."

I crawled in front of him and toke a good look of how he looked now. I could see little tears going down his cheek with his jaw gritted tight. I gave him a sad look before cupping his cheek with my automail hand. "Hey... Don't cry over me..." I whimpered. "You don't have to say your sorry... It's not your fault..."

"But I-"

"Don't even say it... Don't even act like this changes anything. It doesn't. I'll work harder and I will take in anything that this journey throws at me." I whispered. "And I want you with me. No matter what happens we have to continue moving forward. Then we'll see the day we get our bodies back."

He looked up and saw the determined look I had in my eyes. He then nodded. "Yeah. I will get your body back to the way it was that's a promise." I smiled a little at him. "Hey, Athena? Can I try something?"

I blinked. "Sure... But what is-?" I was then interrupted by Ed pressing his lip onto mine. I kissed back as our arms wrapped around each other. The kiss started to get passionate as his tongue started to trail against my lower lip. I let out a gasp which made his tongue sneak into my mouth. His tongue mapped my mouth carefully which sent chills down my spine. Every corner, every spot was mapped out for him. He soon let his tongue play with mine which made me want to moan. This is probably the most passionate kiss I've ever had in my life! Probably?! It is! This went on for a while longer before he departed the kiss. My eyes then opened wide at him as a smirk played his lips. "Wow..." I gasped breathlessly.

Ed smiled at my reaction. "Come on. We have to get back to them." He answered standing up and extended his hand to me. I was still dazed at the kiss I just shared with Ed.

I nodded and toke his hand. "Did... Did that just happen?"

Ed tilted his head. "Did you not like it?"

"No!" I answered quickly with a tiny blush on my cheeks. "It wasn't that, I was just caught off guard."

_**Later**_

We checked on Lan-Fan who laid on the bed soundlessly. She had her arm removed today which made me upset. She had to suffer through an amputation... Worst of it all, she did it herself. Kaley and Hate also explained what happened to me because they knew I couldn't take another explanation. I then saw Lan-Fan stir in the corner of my eye. I turned to her. "Hey, she's awake." I pointed out.

"You okay?" Ed asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

Lan-Fan turned to Ed and smiled. "That ol' trick of yours... Worked pretty well. But I'm useless without my arm. I'm going to need to find a replacement."

I smiled. "Hey, you know. I know two great engineers that saved me when I lost my arm. I could introduce you to them." She smiled at me as I spoke.

I then walked outside in the hall with Ed, Al, and Doctor Knox. "Eh, what do we have here?" He asked as Gluttony and Ultimate struggled through their traps. I could notice Ed was staring Ultimate down with dark glares. It was one of those looks that could kill.

"That's Gluttony. He's a Homunculus." Ling answered.

"And that's Ultimate. He's also a Homunculus." I added.

"Their friends have connections with the senior staff." Roy explained.

"It goes far deeper than that." Ling muttered turning to us. "Your Fuhrer, King Bradly. I believe he could be a homunculus as well." We all gasped and turned to Ling. But why would he be one of them? "I saw his eye. The one under the patch, it had an Ouroboro's tattoo. Him and Gluttony came after us working together."

"No way!" Ed gasped.

"A ruler? A homunculus?" Al repeated.

"You have got to be joking!" I grunted.

"I'm not. Although... Bradly doesn't have the same inhuman presence that you get from Gluttony." Ling muttered. "At his core, he still feels like a regular person."

"Wait if he's a Homunculus then how does he have a son? In one of my books it said that Homunculi have no reproductive abilities." I questioned crossing my arms over my chest.

"The Fuhrer's son is adopted. There's no direct blood relation between them." Doctor Knox answered which made us look down in thought.

"Weather he's monster or human, these developments will help removing him from the seat." Roy replied with a grin. "First we get information out of those two, and I'll take their stones. They might prove useful in treating my men."

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Ultimate exclaimed.

"Hey you!" Ling growled grabbing Roy by the collar of his shirt. "Lan-Fan lost her arm to get Gluttony! He's our captive! We're taking him back to Xing!"

"Do you what hell Athena had to go through to get Ultimate!? She lost some of her insides because of that bastard!" Ed pointed out. "They can help us get our bodies back! We worked for a long time to get the stone and we're not going to let you waltz off with it!"

Ultimate smirked. "Oh how touchy! I love being called illegitimate!"

"Shut it Ultimate before I rip off your mouth and beat you to death with it!" I heard Hate call out from the other room.

"Good luck Colonel Mustang!" Knox yelled over their arguing. "I'm going home!"

"Colonel Mustang?" Gluttony asked through the chains.

"Yes Gluttony that's Roy Mustang... He killed Lust." Ultimate trailed on.

"Ultimate?" I growled with gritted teeth. "What are you planning now?"

He killed Lust..." Gluttony growled as he expanded. "He'll pay for what he did to her!"

"Umm... Guys?" I called out over Ed's, Ling's, and Roy's arguing.

"What is it!?" Roy and Ling growled turning to me.

"Is Gluttony supposed to be doing that?" I asked nervously.

**"ROY MUSTANG!"** Gluttony screamed as his stomach opened up with teeth on it's side like a mouth. Then in the center of the hole was an eye. But not just any eye. The eye I saw when I saw the Truth and passed through the Portal! Then he sucked a part of the wall into his stomach swallowing it whole. I gulped and toke a step back. Ultimate had a smirk on his face as he broke through the stone vines around him while my face was covered in distress. This can't be good!

_**Let it Out- Miho Fukuhara**_

_**Chapter 24- Inside the Belly**_


	27. Inside the Belly

_**I always knew that you'd**_

_**Come back to get me**_

_**And you always knew that**_

_**It wouldn't be easy**_

_**To go back to the start**_

_**To see where it all began**_

_**Or end up at the bottom**_

_**To watch how it all ends**_

_**You tried to lie and say**_

_**I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I'll get lost**_

_**If you want me to but**_

_**Somehow I found (somehow I found)**_

_**A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)**_

_**Three days Grace- Lost in you**_

_**Chapter 24- Inside the Belly**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

Envy walked into a cell room with a food tray in hand. The guard dogs perked their heads up and watched as the Homunculus walked to the table nearby a bed. On the table was the tray of food from before which was untouched. "Oh no. Not again." Envy grunted. "We've told you, your an important candidate for sacrifice " Envy then sat down nearby the bed with a grin. "We need you to keep your strength up. So, dig in, Doctor Marcoh."

Marcoh's head was bowed low not even glancing at Envy. "You what? I've been sitting here for a while, trying to decide what you meant by sacrifice. Trying to figure out why I'm here. And what exactly it is you want." Marcoh whispered now looking up to Envy. "I'm fairly certain that what your doing right now is using this land and it's people to form one giant Transmutation Circle. And you hope that the end result is the creation of a Philosopher Stone. Am I wrong?"

Envy turned to him with a sinister stare. "So close, not quite. But your on the right track."

"Then what is it?" Marcoh edged.

Envy stood and stretched "The question is, are you going to cooperate with us or not? If not, the Village is history." An image of the village that Marcoh stayed in flashed in his mind which made his eyes go wide in horror. "Lust told me about your arrangement If we agree to leave the village alone, then you'll do what we ask." Marcoh looked down and his grip on his hands tightened. "Which is it? Agree to work with us and kill everyone in this country, or refuse to work with us and watch everyone in your beloved village die?" Marcoh trembled with tears in the corner of his closed eyes. "Fool! You just have to forsake one little village to save an entire country. To bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing." Envy laughed and stood tall. "Ha! I shouldn't act so surprised that's all you humans are! You put emotions in front of common sense!" He then grabbed a fork from the tray he brought in. "I killed a man who was like that once. All I had to do was look like his wife and he was helpless! He couldn't even fight me! Then there was a woman I killed who was just like him. All I had to do was look like her daughter and she got on her knees!" He then stabbed the piece of steak which made the plate crack and the table shake. "Humans are so easy to take advantage of! Lucky us!"

_**Athena's POV**_

"Colonel! What's going on!" Riza and Sam exclaimed running towards us with their guns.

"Hawkeye! Samantha! Stop!" Roy ordered as a wave of air sucked the top part of Riza's gun clean off. Riza and Sam stared at the gun in shock.

Then there was cracking above me which made Hate and Kaley grab me and drag me out of the house before a part of it collapsed. Gluttony now had his mouth extended to his feet with teeth poking out from each side. Ultimate chuckled and stood. "You guys are so screwed." His comment made Sam and Riza pull out their guns. Al, Roy, Doctor Knox and Ed climbed out from the ruble of the house with the Panda Al found clinging to Roy's face.

Roy pulled the Panda off his face and tossed her aside. "Don't you two provoke him! I'm the one he wants!" Roy demanded at the two girls.

**"MUSTANG!"** Gluttony growled like a dog before starting to suck in the closest objects nearby.

Al ran to Kaley to make sure she was okay while Ed pulled me protectively behind him. _'Alchemy can make something like this? It's disgusting...'_

"Let's go! We have to bring them down!" Roy muttered taking off the gloves he had on.

"But we worked so hard to catch two of them!" Al argued.

"Survival is our first priority!" Roy stuffed his ignition gloves as he spoke. "Besides! They know our name and faces! It'd be foolish to let them leave alive!" He then snapped making flames dance all the way to the two homunculi. Gluttony let some of the flames into his mouth with Ultimate clapped his hands and burnt out the flames in front of him. Gluttony let out a burp which made smoke come out of his mouth.

"He swallowed it?" Ed and I sighed.

"Uh oh..." Al, and Kaley groaned.

Gluttony then attempted to suck us into his stomach which made us jump out of the way quickly and run into the forest. We ran through the trees and never looked back. "Hey! That worked well!" Ed exclaimed as we ran.

"Think you can do better!? Be my guest!" Roy suggested.

"Why don't we leave you behind? Your the one he wants!" Hate countered. We then ran into a clearing with tree separate ways to go. "The trees! Split up now!" Hate went with Roy, I went with Al, and Kaley went with Ed.

_**Hate's POV**_

Roy and I ran through trees and bushes just to get away from Gluttony. But unfortunately he found us. Before he could try and swallow Roy we heard gunshots. It was Riza and Sam. He then tried to swallow us again which made Roy and I roll out of the way. He then knelt over in pain which made my attention direct to him. He was holding his side in pain. "Brother!" I heard Sam call over as she ran to us.

"You idiot! He'll hear us!" I whispered in a harsh tone.

Sam then toke off Roy's jacket and my own jacket and set them to her side. "Not if your not here." She answered with a sly smirk. She then drew a two transmutation circles in the ground at the speed of light and activated them both at once. The place her hands were placed now had decoys. She set our jackets on each one of them and cocked her head to the side. "Come on. Let's move."

Roy stood up with my support. "You still use alchemy?" Roy asked.

Sam nodded. "Only when I need to. I practice simple alchemy and medical alchemy. Now we should move."

_**Nobody's POV**_

After the trio left the scene an enraged Gluttony and calm Ultimate showed up.** "MUSTANG!"** Gluttony screamed.

"Go on Gluttony. Eat him." Ultimate taunted with a smirk. "Roy and Hate." He then started to swallow them but eyes widen in shock. Ultimate growled. "Why did you stop!?" He yelled walking in front of the two 'people' and what he saw shocked him. Decoys made out of the ground. It was decoys that had it's tongue sticking out. In his mind it spelled out_ 'Suckers!'._

_**Athena's POV**_

**"NOOOO!"** I heard Gluttony scream loudly in the distance.

I smirked and turned to Sam. "Nice work. I didn't know you knew alchemy."

Sam gave me an embarrassed smile and chuckled. "Right... But Gluttony doesn't sound happy..."

"Alright!" Ed started as he pushed Roy into the car. "Now get in the car!" Sam chuckled and sat next to Roy.

"Lieutenant. Can you take care of the Colonel and Lan-Fan?" Al requested.

"You except me to run away and leave this to you Elric?!" Roy barked.

"If you stay you'll just in our way!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah! Leave!" Al added loudly.

"Firehead you know they're right." Sam sighed.

"You won't be any use here. Sorry." Riza continued which made Roy collapse on the car seat in depression. Ed and I stared at him in shock. He made Colonel? How and why?

"Don't you have a job to do Roy?" Kaley recalled. "The head of the military is a homunculus. You should do something about that!"

Sam gasped. "The Fuhrer?!"

"We can talk about it later!" Doctor Knox growled irritated. "Now get in!"

Ling, Al, Kaley, Ed, Hate and I exchanged looks. "Well there's one more spot left... So..." I trailed off before pushing Kaley in and closing the door behind her.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!?" Kaley cursed while banging on the glass.

"Sorry Kaley you'll thank me later." I yelled over her. I turned to Knox and smiled. "The car looks full now, you go ahead."

"You dumb asses!" Knox scolded at us.

"You can't really believe really we'll let a couple of children fight this battle for us!" Riza yelled.

"With the senior staff involved in this, your gonna need all the help you can get." Ling explained.

"And that would include getting what information we can out of Gluttony and Ultimate." Ed added making me turn to him. He actually didn't had so much anger to the mention of Ultimate in his voice! I'm proud! I think...

"We'll stay here and find out what we can." Al reassured.

"Plus I'm a homunculus myself. So I know how to hit the Homunculi where it hurts!" Hate boasted with a grin.

"Just leave this to us and we'll handle everything." I continued. "And if you ask me it doesn't matter if we're children. At least we're getting the job done."

"This was our mission to being with and we're going to see it through. We appreciate the help till now though." Ed finished.

Riza and Sam pulled out their guns and handed one to Ed and me. "Here you two." Riza muttered as I stared at the two guns pointed at us.

"You two know how to use it right?" Sam questioned.

Ed and I stared at the gun nervously. "It's a weapon... For killing people." Al answered.

"Yes, but it's also a weapon for self defense." Riza restated making me hold my breath for a bit. Ed and I reached out fro the guns with tension. I grabbed the one Sam extended to me while Ed grabbed the one Riza extended.

I nodded nervously. "Alright... We'll take it." We then heard sucks of air in the distance which made out attention snap there.

"Look out for Lan-Fan." Ling requisitioned before we ran into the forest.

_**Later**_

"He killed Lust...** MUSTANG!**" Gluttony screamed as he engulfed trees that were twice his size. I gulped as Ultimate looked around with a sharp gaze. with Gluttony eating trees nearby. This was not going to be fun at all!

"I know we said we'd stay and all. But that's seriously freaky..!" Ed whispered.

"He seems a bit angry." Ling stated.

"Nah, really? I would have never guessed." Hate sarcastically remarked.

"Shut up or he'll catch us." I hissed lowly.

"How are we going to catch him?" Al asked.

We then heard rustling behind us making our heads quickly snap back. In a matter of seconds Kaley showed up. My anger started to boil. What was she doing here?! Before I could scold her Hate grabbed a stone, turned it into a dagger, covered Kaley's mouth and set it on her neck. Kaley let out a gasp. "Alright? Who are you?" She growled. "Envy... You can't fool me."

I set my hands on Hate's shoulder. "What are you-?"

"No. There's a homunculus I remember that can change it's appearance. He might be trying to trick us." Hate snarled in a low voice. "If your Kaley then how long have I been alive?"

"I dunno. You never told us that." Kaley answered in a muffled tone. Hate pursed her lips and set the dagger down on the ground.

"Okay... We're good." She sighed now looking up. Her eyes stopped and went wide.

"Hate?" Kaley questioned as Hate pointed up to a Great Dane with red eyes staring down on us.

"A dog?" Al asked.

"Stop it! Now Gluttony!" It ordered making my eyes go wide. I knew that voice! But from where?

I heard Ultimate groan. "It's about time you got here! He's probably going to have splinters in his stomach!"

"A talking dog?" Ed asked.

The dog turned to us and smirked a little. "Hey, long time no see." He then started to change back into a human. A boy with green dreadlocks for hair and purple eyes. "How are you Fullmetal and Frosted Fire pipsqueaks?" My eyes went wide. One that can change appearances... A voice like that. The natural taunt in his voice. I understand. He did it. He was the one that killed my Mom.

Ed then stormed to Envy with a furious look. "Damn it, I told you before. Don't call me **SHOOOOOORT!" **He then kicked a tree and missed Envy.

Envy put his hands up for reassurance. "Hey! Calm down! I'm just here to get Gluttony back; nothing more than that! I don't want to fight you, Pipsqueak." He then dodged Ed upcoming attack.

"That's _**FIVE** _now!" Ed yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Envy growled jumping far away from Ed.

"That's five times! You called me pipsqueak twice here, and three times in the Laboratory! And don't tell me you've forgotten already!" Ed snarled.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Kaley gasped.

"I know, right." I replied.

"You've got a short memory there." Envy sighed turning to Gluttony and Ultimate. He then jumped in front of them.

"Wait!" I called out.

"Your becoming bothersome." Envy told Gluttony.

"I've told him and told him but **NO!**" Ultimate grumbled.

"Mustang was here! Mustang killed Lust! Swallow! Swallow!" Gluttony obsessively repeated.

"You don't get the Colonel." Envy told Gluttony. "Or the Elric brothers."

"Or Athena!" Ultimate added.

"Why not?!" Gluttony whined.

"I got her to commit the taboo!" He answered with a smile.

"More like forced!" I corrected annoyed.

"I could sense this before." Ling stated walking out from behind Al. "Now how many people are inside of you, homunculus?"

Envy glared at Ling and set his elbow Gluttony's head. "I know you. You're the kid who crossed swords with Wrath, aren't you?"

"What do you mean 'kid?!'" Ling asked enraged. "I happen to be the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing. My name is-"

"Eat him." Envy ordered at Gluttony. This of course made Gluttony chase after Ling.

"No! No! No! Noooo!" Ling yelled in the distance as he ran.

Kaley sighed in relief. "That was close."

Ed, Al, and I smirked. "Now that answers our question."

"You thinking what I'm thinkin?" Ed asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"They really aren't aloud to do anything to us." Al answered.

"And that is the only really good thing about this!" Hate added with a smile.

I smirked as I cleared the carved circle off automail. "If that's the case..." I trailed off before clapping my hands and setting my hands on the ground. But instead of the sparks being blue, they were white. A wall then appeared which separated Gluttony and Ling. "Ling, Kaley! You get Envy!" I demanded as Ed and Al ran to Gluttony. I smirked and turned to Ultimate. "As for me."

"Picking another fight with me? Pathetic!" He hissed charging for me. I clapped my hands, set them on the ground, which created an ice wall. "Your using the dew on the grass to help you! Dammit that's clever!"

Yeah, since there's a lot to go around this fight should be easy!" I boasted turning the ice wall into a war hammer.

He scoffed. "Your fighting your trainer! Don't get too cocky!" He demanded attacking me again.

_**Kaley's POV**_

"You two aren't that bad!" Envy replied as Ling and I attacked him. I was using my smoke bombs and clawed gloves. "You really know how to use that thing!"

"Thank you for the compliment!" Ling answered not even breaking from the fight.

He threw a punch at me which I blocked and dug my claws into his side. "You fell for it!" Envy answered before turning his hand into a snake and wrapping it around my arm to my neck. I gasped a the grip got tighter. "Good isn't it? You humans can't do anything like it!" The snake hissed making me whimper. "So what will it be? Strangled to death? Bitten to death?" He questioned as he turned his hand into a sickle. "Or cut up into little pieces?"

"None of the above!" I growled as I kicked Envy and used the sickle Envy used to cut the snake off of me. Ling then came up and slahed Envy's chest. When Envy was pushed back his foot was buried in the ground. Well, that's weird. Ling and I stared at that in astonishment.

"That was a dirty trick." Envy snarled. "That's not playing fair!"

"Well, when I trained for the military I didn't care if I fought dirty or not." I answered.

"People have been trying to assassinate me since I was a kid. Under the circumstances, you can't blame a guy for learning how to fight dirty." Ling explained walking to Envy with me. "So have you had enough yet? Are you going to come quietly with us? I just want the information on how to be immortal. Or shall we go again?"

Envy raised his head in anger. "You scum! Mere humans like you two can't condescend to me!" Envy growled.

"Underestimating humans I see." I sighed.

"And that's a mistake!" Ling yelled. Before we could strike again Gluttony, Ed, Al, and Hate flew through the wall. "Stay out of our ways guys! We're busy!"

Then Ultimate landed on top on Envy with a loud thud. "Oww..." He moaned. There was a loud whistle which made Ultimate raise his head. "Oh damn!"

"Hey Ultimate! We're not done here!" Athena barked raising a war hammer. She then turned the hammer into a long Katina blade. **((AN: It's Sephiroth long! Final Fantasy VII fans will get that!))**

Envy then tried to attack Ling which made Ling quickly react and knock off his leg. Envy yelled in pain as he landed. Ling then stood over him ready to strike. But before he could he turned into Lan-Fan. Now that is dirty. Ling's eyes went wide as 'Lan-Fan' smirked. "Go for it Gluttony!" Envy now ordered.

Athena gasped and turned to the scene. "Ling!" Ed and Athena now called running to them.

"Wait Gluttony! No!" Ultimate yelled.

Ed ran to push Ling out of the way as Athena came around and quickly shoved me away. **"NO!" **Hate and I screamed. But what happened afterwards is what I didn't catch. When I stood I gasped. No way! Gluttony swallowed Athena, Ed, Envy, Hate, and a part of Al's arm.

"Swallowed them?" Gluttony asked.

Ultimate, Al, and I stormed to Gluttony and pushed him to the ground. "Brother! Athena!" Al called out trying to open Gluttony's extended mouth.

"Ed! Athena! Hate!" I screamed.

"Spit them out right now Gluttony!" Ultimate demanded.

"I can't... I swallowed them.." Gluttony answered as he's body returned to normal. Well... Sort of. The mouth on his stomach closed up and turned back into skin. I was breathing heavy at this.

"Oh god! He's gonna rip out my stone! He's going to kill me!" Ultimate bawled in panic. "As soon as I find a sacrifice I had to lose her!"

"No..." I whimpered.

"Impossible..." Al whispered. "It can't be... Brother... Athena..." He then punched the ground and screamed.

_**Ed's POV**_

When I awoke I saw nothing but black. I couldn't see much of anything. I sat up. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I now noticed what I was standing in. It was like a sea of blood. "Blood?" I then stood up and looked around. I didn't see the forest we were in, or Athena, or Al. "What is this place? Al? Athena? Hey! Is anyone there?" I called out while breathing heavy. **"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"**

_**Let it out- Miho Fukuhara**_

_**Chapter 25- Doorway of Darkness**_


	28. Doorway to Darkness

_**I always knew that you'd**_

_**Come back to get me**_

_**And you always knew that**_

_**It wouldn't be easy**_

_**To go back to the start**_

_**To see where it all began**_

_**Or end up at the bottom**_

_**To watch how it all ends**_

_**You tried to lie and say**_

_**I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I'll get lost**_

_**If you want me to but**_

_**Somehow I found (somehow I found)**_

_**A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)**_

_**Three days Grace- Lost in you**_

_**Chapter 25- Doorway of Darkness**_

_**Athena's POV**_

When I started to come to I felt a wetness all over my face. It was really warm and the stench was too familiar. I then shot up and coughed. Turns out the liquid I was laying in was blood. There was a sea of it. I covered my nose to see if I could rid the stench, but with no success. Strange thing was when I blacked out... The feeling was too familiar I looked around to see if I could find Ed, or Hate, or Ling. "Guys! Hey! Hello?!" I called out. "Anyone there?!" I then heard something. Like, yelling. I stood up and ran for the voices.

"Who are you callin a runt you jerk!" I heard Ed scream. I gritted my teeth and speed towards the voices. As I got closer I knew it was Ed, Ling and Hate. When I arrived everyone turned to me. "Athena."

I sighed. "I'm glad you guys are okay." I then toke a step which made Hate step forward.

"Hold it! How do we know your not Envy?" Hate asked with a sly smirk.

I couldn't help but groan. "Come on. Do you want me to name off every time my brother has hit Ed?"

Ed nodded at Hate. "That's her."

I looked around again at the flames that surrounded us. A sigh escaped my lips. "How did we even get here?" I questioned now walking around.

"Last thing I remember, Gluttony swallowed us whole." Ling explained.

"So your saying this stupid void is Gluttony's stomach?" Hate snarled.

"Most likely." Ling sighed. He then pulled some of his torch to a part of ruble nearby. "Look, there. That's the abandoned house where we were hiding. Also," Ling directed the torch at a blue car nearby. "Check this out."

"That's the Lieutenant's car." I whispered staring it down.

"And I'm guessing all the fire is from the Colonel's attack." Ling added.

"Oh yeah..." Ed mumbled. "That proves it. But how could Gluttony's stomach be this huge?"

"Beats me." Hate muttered in a low scoff. "But this is very unpleasant place." Ed then ran past Ling and Hate which made me follow. As he passed Ling he toke the torch he had with him. "What is it genius?"

Ed then found a chunk of the earth Gluttony had swallowed and lifted Al's armored arm. "Guys! Look at this!"

Hate and Ling walked up and stared at it. "Is that Al's?"

"It's just his hand... Maybe Al and Kaley didn't get swallowed... That's means they're safe." I whispered with a smile at the end.

"Al's probably freaking out wondering where we are now." Ed muttered looking at the armor. "I wish there was a way we could contact him." Then in matter of seconds Ed waved the hand in the air screaming like a manic. Half of those words I didn't even understand. The only thing I caught him say was _**"ELRIC BROTHER TELEPATHY!"**_

"Good luck with that!" Ling and Hate sighed now walking off.

I sweat-dropped and looked down. _'How I managed to fall for him, is beyond me.'_

_**Later**_

Well, after that scene we decided to wonder around to see if there was any hope in escape. So far nothing of the sort. All of the things Gluttony swallowed was acient. Many things from different time periods. It was amazing yet scary. "This place is like a waste land of buildings and human remains. They're all from different time periods." Ed pointed out.

"I'm starting to wonder if there's even a way out of here." Ling replied.

"If not?" I edged.

"I'll make a way out!" Ed answered raising his automail fist.

"Oh you will?" Hate grunted with disbelief. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Ed then stopped and transmuted a well in front of us. I looked down into the dark abyss and turned to Ed. "What now?"

Ed turned to Ling. "Now drop the torch."

"Oh I get it now." Ling sighed before dropping one of the ways of light into the never ending darkness. "Here it goes."

We put our ears near the well hoping to hear the torch land but nothing. Dead. Silence. This made me worry. Hate let out a whimper. "We should have heard it land by now, right?"

Ling, Ed, and Hate then started to run around now screaming for a wall.** "A WALL! THERE HAS TO BE A WALL!" **Ling screamed as he ran.

"There has to be!" Ed added.

"Spit us out Gluttony before I freaking kill your due to the bad stomach ache!" Hate shrieked in anger and frustration.

I sighed and looked down. Shuffling behind them I shook my head. "There isn't a way out is there?"

_**Nobody's POV**_

The girl that saved Scar before returned to her camp with a look of defeat Her name was May Chang and she couldn't find her Panda. Her panda's name was Shou May. They did everything together but now they were separated "I still haven't found her yet..." She sighed now slumping down nearby the fire. "Where is she? It isn't like her to disappear like this..."

"Maybe she got eaten by a stray dog or something." Yoki answered poking at the fire.

"Eaten?" She whimpered before bursting into a fit of tears. Doing this made the fire go out.

Yoki screamed. "I was joking!"

As the man tried to get the fire in the tin back up she started to explain. "She's not a cat, she's actually a Panda. She got a disease when she was a baby that kept her from growing all the way. I nursed her back to health after her mother abandoned her. Since then... She's been almost like a sister to me. My family, the Chang clan, is one of the lowest houses out of the fifty that make up the Xing empire. We have little to no power at all. Maybe that's why I was drawn to her. She looked so helpless and weak so I couldn't help but take her in." As she spoke she remembered when they met. It was stormy and the tiny panda was in the middle of the road with a saddened look. She reached down to touch the panda only to get bitten by her. She screamed and danced at the pain. "But at the time... I guess I toke pity on her more than anything. But that changed and she became a part of my family. We've been through so much together. She's always been with me. I feel so alone without her here now." She then snapped back into her reality. "I don't think I could have gone through everything I have, with Shou May by my side. I know for a fact that I couldn't have made it across the desert without her."

"Sure." Yoki sighed. "But that was a pointless endeavor anyway. Why would you risk your life for something as preposterous like immortality?"

"Because it's the last hope that my clan has. If I don't return without it, it's almost certain my clan will perish." She explained now clenching her skirt. "That's why I risked crossing the desert... With Shou May..." She then burst into tears.

Yoki the grabbed the tin box that held the fire and held it up so it wouldn't go out again. "Come on! Cut it out! You'll drown us all!" He then felt the burning pain from touching the box which made his hands go red in pain. He yelled in pain and dropped the box. The burning box then landed on the back of his head. He then tossed the box off his head and held the burn in pain. Scar then stood and walked in front of them. Realizing this Yoki looked up. "Sir?"

"We've got some time before the sun comes up." Scar muttered at May. "There won't be many guards patrolling the streets." He then raised his hood to hide his face.

"You mean your going to help me try to find her?" May questioned wiping her eyes. "He's a good person."

Yoki then turned to May with a serious look. "His people were wiped out during the civil war a few years ago." May turned back to Yoki."That's right. He know a thing or two about lost."

"What's the hold up?" Scar boomed as he stopped in the moonlight. "You coming or not?"

May beamed and ran for him with giggles. "Yeah! Let's go!"

_**Athena's POV**_

We trudged through the sea of blood now completely lost. We were tired, by my guess hungry, and sick of walking. "This is really starting to get old." Hate panted. "Blood doesn't make good terrain."

"I noticed... And we're not any closer to an exit." Ed sighed tiredly.

"I'm starving." Ling whined.

"Your always hungry Ling." I answered tiredly. "I guess as soon we're out of here, we'll let you order anything from room service, and you can eat as much as you want. Then sleep as long as you like." When I finished I heard a splash of blood nearby. I turned around and saw Ling collapsed. "Hey Ling, you okay?"

"I can't make it." Ling wheezed.

"Don't tell me... Your giving up so soon?" Ed growled.

"Your pathetic!" Hate hissed. "You can collapse on the street for all I care but here?! Get your lazy butt up! Stop being so weak!"

"Just go..." Ling ordered tiredly.

Hate scoffed. "Spineless jellyfish!"

"Fine!" Ed answered with annoyance. "Give up and die all you want! But your not dragging us down!" He then started to trudge off with Hate. He stopped and turned back to us. The only reason way I stayed put was because knowing Ed he'll probably come back. "I'm seriously leaving you here!" He walked a few steps before doing the same thing again. "I'm not messing around Ling!" He then walked with Hate.

I sighed and counted down. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." When I hit one Ed grabbed Hate and dragged her back to help Ling. Hate being Hate complained the whole way. Ling was now on Ed's shoulders while I held both of their torches.

"I thought you were going to leave me behind." Ling sighed.

"Honestly there would be a lot of people we'd be letting down if we died here. I'm sure you have people you'd be letting down too." I answered helping Ed lift Ling. Ed then tripped over Hate's leg which made them fall back into the blood.

"Hey watch where your going!" Hate scolded Ed.

"It's not my fault I'm tired!" Ed barked.

I looked down and sighed. Obviously we need a break. I put a torch in my mouth and grabbed all three of them. I know I shouldn't push myself but if I don't get us some where to get some rest I will shoot myself. I then dragged them to the chunk of land and set them on there. We were panting and wheezing for air with our bodies against the ground. "So hungry." Ling breathed out. "I wish we could find some thing to eat."

"Well actually." Ed replied now sitting up and taking off his shoe. He then poured the blood out of the shoe and showed it off to us. "You know... Leather goods are edible. We've got a meal."

Hate and I blinked. "Really?" We both squeaked in disbelief. I may be hungry but I'm not eating a shoe, let alone a used one! I don't care if the foot is metal it's been used! I sound prissy right now but I'm straight forward on not eating a shoe! Ed then started to boil the shoe and after a while he cut off a few pieces of it and handing the meal to us.

"That should do it! Here ya' go." Ed replied.

Hate dug straight which shocked me. Ling and I stared at the shoe with an unexplained look. "You don't have athlete's foot, do you?" Ling questioned turning to Ed. Hate and I slapped our foreheads in his major stupidity.

Ed then got angry at the question. _**"MY FOOT IS MADE OF METAL, YOU IDIOT!" **_Ed yelled pointing at his automail foot. As Ling started to eat and Ed got his own bowl I poked at the 'food'. "Come on Athena, you have to if you want to keep your strength up."

"A shoe..." I sighed in annoyance. "I really don't think I want to eat this."

"And why not?" Ed questioned.

"It's used." I grunted in the most obvious tone ever.

"So your not gonna eat?" Ed asked.

"Nope! I'll be fine!" I answered crossing my arms over my chest with a look of determination. But that look was shot down by my stomach growling. I was hungry... But I didn't want to eat a shoe at all. Then again, right now isn't the time to be stubborn. You have to do what ever to survive. I growled and grabbed the bowl. "You know you owe me big time for this." As soon as I toke a bite my mouth was filled with the most bitter taste ever. I had the most powerful urge to spit this thing called a meal out of my mouth and disinfect it. The only way for me to actually swallow it was to mentally kick myself to force it down my throat. After we all finished we laid down practically satisfied at the filling of our stomachs.

"Aww man, that shoe filled me up!" Ed sighed happily.

I shivered a little. "I... Ate a used shoe..."

"Come on Athena, at least your not hungry now." Ed replied now pulling me to him.

I smirked and leaned into his chest. "Yeah, yeah."

Hate groaned and turned away. "Please... Can you two get room? Don't be lovey dovey around me."

"I'm sorry, guys." Ling sighed.

"Huh? Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"It's all my fault that we're here.." Ling answered.

"It is not. Besides, this place is a joke compared to what my teachers put me through. It just sucks that we have no idea where this place is. But that's alright. As long as we've got our health, we can find an exit out of here." Ed stated as we then sat up.

"You're sure optimistic..." Ling sighed.

"Not really, I'm just stubborn. And if I even think about giving up, I have Al's iron fist to look forward to." Ed muttered.

"And you have me to deal with too!" I added punching his arm lightly. Hate then got an intense look on her face and looked around. She then stood and glared in the distance. "Hey what's wrong Hate?" I questioned looking up to her.

"There's something out there..." She growled lowly now turning her head. "Is that you Envy!?"

The right on cue Envy walked out of the shadows with a normal expression. "I thought so. I should have known it was you guys." He grunted emotionless.

"Hello Palm Tree reject." She sighed turning her head away from him.

Ed then jumped up with a plea. "Please show me the way out of here!"

We all turned to the boy is shock and disbelief. "You're just going to start begging the enemy for help like that?!" Ling asked in a yell.

"If it means surviving, I'll be his best friend...!" Ed argued.

"No! I'd rather die than work with that thing!" Hate hissed pointing at Envy.

"It doesn't matter because there is no exit." Envy grunted which made us all turn to him in shock. All this work for a hope that would never come. "You've really gotten us into a fine mess... I can't believe you got me swallowed with you."

"Swallowed... So we really are in Gluttony's stomach?" Hate recalled.

"Well, yes and no. See, It's a lot more complicated than that. Just ask the pip-" Envy stopped mid-sentence at Ed's face in anger. "I mean the alchemists... They've should've realized what this place is."

I put my finger to my chin in thought. "Well, when we did get swallowed... That feeling... It was too familiar."

"So you do remember it then?" Envy asked with a hard tone. "This isn't the first time you've been through this."

I toke a step back and my eyes went wide. No way. No! I could remember the circle's light behind me, the eye when I saw the gate, and the eye in Gluttony's stomach. "The Portal..." I squeaked.

"The portal of Truth! But, it wasn't pitch black and filled with a sea of blood... It was more like... like an entirely white void." Ed answered.

"Oh yeah?" Envy asked. "So that's what the real one looks like."

"The real one?" Hate muttered confused.

"Gluttony is a failed experiment by our Father to create his own Portal of Truth." Envy explained. I toke another step back. This can't be happening! "Despite how powerful our Father is, he still couldn't create one... We're trapped inside a defective Portal of Truth. It exists somewhere in between reality and truth."

"In between?" I gasped in fear.

"And I can assure you that there is no way out of here... The only option we've got is to sit here while until our strength runs out... And that's it. All we can do is wait here to die." Envy stated.

I felt like I was hit by a thousand bricks all at once. Every shocking moment hit me like a glass vase hitting solid concrete. A loud crash with deviating result. "No..."

"Don't think I'm falling for any of that crap! I know you're lying to us Envy! You're lying! Aren't you?" Ed growled.

"You lying so you can kill us yourself!" Hate accused pointing at Envy.

"So there really isn't a way out? We're going to die here?" Ling gasped in wide eyed shock and horror.

I shook my head and dropped down to my knees. "No... We can't... We made promises! To Al! He needs us to get his body back! What's he gonna do if we're gone? What Kaley gonna do? What's Winry and my brother going to do!?" I asked shutting my eyes tightly.

"I wanna know who your Father is... Who would try to create their own portal...?! It's Fuhrer Bradley, isn't it?!" Ed demanded in a low voice.

"What? Are you serious? Ha! Nice try, but King Bradley is nothing more than a Homunculus." Envy scoffed.

Hate nodded and looked down. "Told you so." Ling countered to us.

"Wait a minute..." I trailed off. "The Fifth Laboratory... Human lives sacrificed to make Philosopher's Stones... Homunculi... And if the Fuhrer is on your side, then you must be the ones behind Ishval."

"Oh Ishval!" Envy beamed with laughter. "I couldn't have asked for a more enjoyable job than that! You remember the incident that started the war, right?"

"I had always heard it was because a military officer accidentally shot an Ishvalan child." Ed answered.

"Yep! And the one that proudly pulled the trigger was none other than yours truly!" Envy boasted making our eyes go wide. I little gasp escaped my lips which I covered with my automail hand. I was then filled with grieve All this... Everything it was his fault. No... My blood then boiled into anger which made me stand and start to slowly walk to him. My pace was deathly slow. "I ravaged their entire country with a single bullet! I mean, talk about invigorating! Oh, and the best part? The officer that I pretended to be? He was actually a moderate who had always publicly opposed the military's occupation in Ishval. And listen to this! The poor fool couldn't come up with a plausible defense and they court-martialed him! You know I don't think I'll ever get over how easily manipulated humans are."

"So you did it..." I gritted past my teeth. "You killed that child... You drove out the Ishvallens... You destroyed Ed's hometown... You turned Scar into a murderer... Your the reason Winry's parents were killed... Your the reason my Dad left and is now a monster... And your the reason my _**MOTHER IS DEAD!" **_I screamed stopping in front of him. "You... And your now laughing at it like it's nothing! Everything... Everything you toke away... Everything you caused... _**GIVE THEM BACK!" **_I then raised my real hand and punched him as hard as I could. But that move had no effect. My hand burnt with a pain as soon as my hand connected with his jaw. I had to bite my lip to stop the tears of anger, pain, and sadness from coming out of my eyes.

"Okay then... If that's how you want it." Envy growled with a dark tone. Red sparks then danced around him which made my eyes go wide.

"Athena!" Ed then pulled me away from Envy.

Envy stood tall with a dark as midnight stare. "I gonna show you four something neat before we die! Consider it a parting gift!" His form started to change as he spoke. It was dark green with black hair and a complete inhuman form.

"Did you notice his footprints?" Ling asked. "Back when we were all fighting in the forest?"

"No, your point?" Hate questioned in a snarl.

"Just that he's freakishly heavy for the size of his body... He might be a bit bigger than he looks." Ling answered. When the form was finished it was a beast that probably 50 feet tall with human faces all over. I gulped and toke a step back. He growled and stomped his feet on the sea sending waves on us. I pushed away from Ed and Hate quicker than I could think. I then used a bolder as my landing spot. I winced and held the hand I punched Envy with. I think I broke my hand. Well damn. "How can that be a Homunculus? They're supposed to be artificial humans, right?!"

_**Kaley's POV**_

I awoke when I head a bird chirping nearby and there was peaking at my legs. I stirred and opened my eyes. There was a bird prancing to my seed bombs peeking at the surface. I gave the bird a tiny smile before grabbing the seed and cutting the transmutation circle off. "Here you go." I whispered now handing the seed to the bird. It started to peek at the seeds and fluttered away. As I watched it go it was then shot down. I gasped and turned to Ultimate who caught the bird. I shot a glare at him. "Could you not be a total ass hole?"

"I'm catching you breakfast." Ultimate scoffed in a low tone.

I then turned away from him and looked down. "I'm not hungry. Just give me the bird so I can heal him."

He scoffed and tossed the bird to me. "Whatever you say sweetie." I rolled my eyes and focused on my work.

Gluttony walked over and inspected us carefully. I could feel the Panda that Al found hide behind me making me tap on her head softly. "It's okay..." I cooed lightly.

"What do I do?" Gluttony asked.

Al and I were silent. We didn't know what he should do. Ultimate didn't even know. "I have no idea..." Al answered softly.

"I'm scared... I don't want Father to be mad at me." Gluttony whined.

Al looked up to him. "What did you say? You have a Father?" Gluttony and Ultimate nodded at Al's question. "Is he the one who made the Homunculi?"

"He made us." Ultimate answered in a hard tone.

Al then stood and touched Gluttony's stomach a bit. After that he started to hit his helmet lightly. "Gluttony, Ultimate. Will you take us with you? Will you take us to see your Father?"

Gluttony looked at him for a while and turned to Ultimate. "Yeah, sure. He'd probably be happy considering your a sacrifice." He stated turning to Al. His gaze then went to me. "As for you. HA! Your screwed."

_**Sam's POV**_

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Lieutenant Mustang!" I heard a voice call. I blinked and turned my head. My gaze then met with Kain who was running for us. He had a worried look as he stopped in front of us. This concerned me.

"What's wrong Sergeant?" I asked softly.

"I got a letter from the personnel bureau. And well, I'm being transferred to the Southern Command Center." Kain explained.

Riza and I gasped. "They transferred you?"

Kain nodded and continued. "And I'm not the only one, Warrant Officer Falman is being transferred to the Northern Command Center, and Second Lieutenant Breda is being sent to the Western Command Center."

I looked down with a grunt. This shouldn't happen! Why is it though? Is Riza gonna be next? Will I be next? What about my brother? I need to work with him! Two men then walking into my sights. One of them held two envelopes. Oh no. I was going away too! "Lieutenant Hawkeye? Lieutenant Mustang?" One of them asked.

"Yes sir?" I asked. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Yakovlev, from Personnel." One man answered. "We need you two to take these." He then handed us the papers.

"Are we being transferred?" Hawkeye asked in a hard unchanging tone.

"That's correct." He answered.

I quickly toke the paper and tore the papers out. What I saw in there shocked me. My blood went cold and everything around me seemed to freeze. "Are you sure these are my orders!?"

"Where are they sending you?" Kain asked.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is to report for duty... At Central Command Center..." Riza read off. Kain sighed in relief.

"As personal assistant to Fuhrer Bradley." We both finished.

_**Athena's POV**_

Many of the faces barked orders. Demands. As if I was their slave. The sight was awful. Lifeless faces with no color but green. This is anything but good! Envy then swung his tail at Ling which he dodged with ease. But that didn't last long. Envy then attacked at Ling in a painful looking way. He then threw Ling to Hate. He landed on top of her which made her go into one of her curse fests. "LING!" Ed and I called out. Envy's tail slammed against my chest which made a loud crack echo into the room. Ed was then slammed next to me and we were flung away. I rose my head from the blood and growled.

"Is that how you want it?" I scoffed.

Ling and Hate then landed near us. "Can you make us a weapon?" Hate asked turning to us. "I don't think I could turn him into stone, even if I was his size."

I nodded. "Of course."

Ed and I clapped our hands. "With this ocean of blood," We then set our hands on the sea of blood. "there's plenty of iron to work with!" Two swords rose from the surface which looked identical. A sleek sword with a skull on it's handle.

Hate and Ling grabbed the swords quickly. "You two got the tackiest sense of taste." Ling snickered.

"Hey, come on." I sighed as Ed and I transmuted out automail blade. "I think it looks pretty cool myself."

"Can we take him?" Ed questioned as we all turned our gaze to Envy.

"Doubt it!" Hate yelled.

"He is a giant monster. And then on top of that, I'm pretty sure he broke two of my ribs." Ling added patting his chest.

I felt a part of my chest and winced. Yeah, I broke some ribs. I'm sure of it. No wonder it got a little harder to breathe. "Yeah, I'm pretty beat up myself. But that's beside the point... All that matters now is filling him with some pain!" Ed growled.

_**Kaley's POV**_

I stared at the sight in front of us. They have to be going in the wrong direction! They have to! "Hey guys! Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked.

Gluttony and Ultimate turned to us with a nod. "Yep!" Ultimate answered.

"This can't be... Your Father is living in Central!" Al gasped.

_**Let it out- Miho Fukuhara**_

_**Chapter 26- Reuinon**_


	29. Reunion

_**I always knew that you'd**_

_**Come back to get me**_

_**And you always knew that**_

_**It wouldn't be easy**_

_**To go back to the start**_

_**To see where it all began**_

_**Or end up at the bottom**_

_**To watch how it all ends**_

_**You tried to lie and say**_

_**I was everything**_

_**I remember when I said**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Let me get close to you**_

_**Change your mind**_

_**I'll get lost**_

_**If you want me to but**_

_**Somehow I found (somehow I found)**_

_**A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)**_

_**Three days Grace- Lost in you**_

_**Chapter 26- **_**_Reunion_**

_**Athena's POV**_

Envy jumped making a wave of blood over wash on me. After the gallons of blood passed over me I got back on my feet only to get hit by Envy's tail. My back slammed into a pillar which made a loud crack. That is one way I don't want to pop my back! When standing up the sickness started to wash over me. I coughed up blood to get a wave of fatigue. "Athena!" I heard Hate call over the chaos ringing around us. Ling and Hate then got under Envy and slashed at his stomach. The beast let out a scream and collapsed. "Run Ed!" Hate demanded as she ran for me.

_**"BASTARD**_!" Envy shrieked grabbing Ling and Hate and threw them nearby me. Hate landed next to me while Ling's back hit the same pillar I hit. He then let out a speck of blood before falling into the sea of blood.

"Ling!" I heard Ed call out. Ed and I then stood and charged to Envy. "Alright, Envy... Time to die!" Before we could strike we heard a plea stop us.

"Help me..." A lost soul on Envy's body beg. "Kill me...Help me die... I beg you... Please kill me... Please!" It begged as tears streamed down it's cheeks. Then another soul came out of the other's mouth and screamed in laughter. I was frozen in fear and shock. What was I supposed to do? Those were people! They need our help and Envy trapped them within him! Why? I toke a step back now hearing all of the pleas and begs for death. If this didn't drive me into insanity I don't know what will. The shrieking laughter ended with Ling coming up and stabbing it the head. Ling then jumped up and pulled me away while Hate dragged Ed away.

"Snap out of it!" Hate barked. "Why didn't you kill that thing!?"

Ed was just as paralyzed as I was. "A person...Those are people...They need our help... They're trapped inside him!" Ed whispered.

"That's a trick Ed! He's a monster!" Ling told him.

I looked down at the sea of blood. "But... But they..." I trembled.

Hate then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slapped me a few times. "Get a hold of yourself! _**THOSE THINGS ARE MONSTERS**_!" She screamed. I was now shocked by her move which made me stand and run around Envy for a search of a weak spot. But nothing came to me. Only the pleas of the lost souls on Envy.

I covered my ears as I ran around. "S-shut up!" I demanded. "I-!"

"Big sister." I froze at the voice. Was that... Nina? "You wanna play? Let's play!" I was now shaking in fear and shock.

"Athena..." I heard a voice call to me.

"Mom?" I whimpered.

"You will always be my little alchemist." The voice that mimicked my mother whispered making me drop on my knees. Nina's voice and my Mother's voice flooded into my head clawed at me. Was I losing my mind? Was I hearing things? No... I can't be.

"I'm done playing with you." I heard Envy's voice boom making me snap out of my haunting dream. When I looked up I saw Envy smacking Ed aside.

"Ed!" I screamed starting to run to him. Before I could get anywhere Hate grabbed me and held me back. Envy's mouth opened up showing off a brown and pink looking tongue made out of lost souls The souls then reached down and started to lift Ed up. "No! No no no! _**ED!" **_I screamed now fighting with Hate. _**"OPEN YOUR EYES DAMNIT!"**_He was slowly being lifted into Envy's mouth and as soon as he was in Envy's mouth shut. _**"NO EDWARD!" **_Hot tears started to spill out of my eyes. Is this how he was supposed to die? Is this how we're all supposed to die? No... God no. I dropped on my knees with tears dripping off my face. He can't leave me... No. No! Time froze around and I couldn't even hear the sobs and the beating of my own heart. _**"EDWARD!"**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

May and Scar then wondered into a construction sigh in search of Shou May. They showed a picture of Shou May to a man working which he explained where he saw her. "Oh, this little cat? Yeah I saw one that looked just like it back over there." He then pointed beside him. "I though it seemed like a weird pet for a guy in a suit of armor to have."

"Suit of armor?" May asked. She then gasped in realization. "AH! That thing we fought!?" She could imagine Al and Ed with scary looks and laughing evilly. She then walked in the direction the man gave her with Scar. "That suit of armor is going to pay! He stole Shou May from me! Kidnapped her! That creep!" She stopped in her tracks and looked down in an alleyway. There stood Al, Kaley, and Ultimate with Gluttony showing them a gate way. Shou May rested on Kaley's shoulder ease. "That's her!" She called out now running to her.

Scar then stopped her. "Hold it." He demanded lowly. "You see that fat one? I over heard them call him a Homunculus."

"A Homunculus?" May asked softly.

"He has the power to recover from any type of injury. He's practically immortal." Scar muttered sending glares at Gluttony.

"He is?" May gasped. "That's even more reason to go after them."

The four walked into the gate way not even bothering to close the gate. "Your missing my point. I don't know if we can stop him." Scar stated which made May follow them._ 'What's the armored boy and the blonde girl doing with them?' _Scar thought to himself. They walked to the gate which May was shivering at. She could sense something uncanny about the place ahead. "Is something wrong?" Scar asked in a hard voice.

"This place... It's strange... I could feel something was wrong with this country since I got here. But this place is the source of it." May shuddered. "Can you feel those things, crawling beneath us?"

_**Ed's POV**_

_'Alphonse... Athena... I'm sorry.' _I thought as I felt the souls rub against me. Everything was dark and unable to stay still. Their whispers flooded my ears all at once not even stopping. Behind my closed eyes I could see a light. I opened my eyes and saw a redness. 'What is that?' I thought as I stared at it weakly. 'It looks like... A red stone... It's his core... A Philosopher stone... I almost forgot...' My hand reached out too grab it over the waves of souls. 'After all my searching... it's right here... Right in front of me.' I then remembered the murals Athena and I saw at Xerxes. Another part before I got swallowed by Envy. They fit together like a puzzle. My eyes went wide and I broke through one of Envy's huge teeth.

"Open up Envy! Your breath is killing me!" I yelled.

"Ed!" I heard Athena call out in shock and relief.

"I think I found a way to get us out of here!" I screamed. "Come on Envy! Let me out!"

"Spit him out!" Hate demanded.

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**Flashback**_

"_I have no memory of my parents' faces or their names..." The Fuhrer muttered lowly. "In fact, I don't even remember my own name. For all I know, I might have been abandoned or sold before I even had one. And they trained us to be leaders. They kept us confined together...and they taught us at all times of the day and night. We studied political science, and humanities...As well as martial arts... firearms...and of course, swordsmanship."_

The King could remember fighting a man with swords with a mighty stare. One bad turn and you weren't spared. The boy who was known to be the Fuhrer cut into a man's chest without hesitation. He fell to the ground holding his blood oozing wound. But the teachers they only said one thing.

"Don't worry. His only true purpose in life was to help you achieve your goals."

The place was dark and was almost certain that one person would be gone the next day. There were no weakness as a Fuhrer. A ruler. No soft spots or rejection to follow orders. None of the above.

_"I was certain that I would be the one chosen to lead this country. I firmly believed it and I endured any training to make it so." The Fuhrer scoffed._

Lights of red sparks danced around the room as screams echoed like a word in a cave. Then the person making the screams died dropping a red orb from his blood. "How disappointing Another failure." One of the scientists sighed picking the orb.

"Bring in the next one." Another man demanded.

The young man stepped in as the men in the room fixed up the room for him. "Go ahead and lie down." One of them cooed almost tauntingly.

The young man did as told only to be held down by restraints. He stared at them for a second before looking up. "What's going on here?" He asked. What he saw shocked him. A pile of dead bodies in another room. All them were bloody and deformed.

"Just try not to think about it. This won't take long." The man reassured.

"What are you gonna do to me...?.! Are they dead?!" The young man asked in a panicked tone.

A man with a golden tooth raised a syringe with a deep red liquid in it. His grin was haunting and filled with insanity. "You are the twelfth candidate." A deeper voice above him spoke. The young man looked up to a man leaning over him. "Do you have what it takes to become my fury? My Wrath?" Then the syringe entered his arm and pushed the liquid inside.

_"A Philosopher's Stone is created from the life force of countless human beings and contains their souls. Once injected into the bloodstream, it begins to take over its new host and the human body tries to reject it. My body was repeatedly destroyed from the inside out and then rebuilt by the stone. The only options I had were to die or to overcome its power_. _I chose the latter." The Fuhrer spoke._

"It's a miracle! We've made a new type of human! Congratulations. You have been chosen to lead mankind down the path of destiny...Everything has been arranged to provide you with all that you'll need. From now on, your name will be...King Bradley." A man spoke as the young man revealed his eyes. One of them now had a Ouroboros tattoo.

_**Reality**_

"You've lived your life before as a human being...Why choose to be a Homunculus, sir...? Isn't there some way you could go back to being a human...?" Roy asked not believing what he heard. He then stood. "Or not?"

The Fuhrer turned to him with a glare. "You suggest I become human again...?" He asked before turning away from his sight. "Ridiculous...Why would I possibly want to pursue such frivolity? I've become something far superior. Just as you humans take great pride in your "humanity", misguided though that may be... I too am proud...Because we also take pride in what we are. The woman you killed. She died with her pride intact, didn't she?"

_**Athena's POV**_

I finished the bracket around Ed's arm with a tight knot. He spranged his arm in the fight. Tears were still cornered around my eyes. I almost lost him. I can't let him go away again. Not like this. "There you go." I whispered softly.

"Thank you Athena." Ed replied. I wiped some of my tears away softly only to have more come for me. "Hey? You okay?"

I sniffled a little and looked up. "I almost lost you..." I whined. "If you did, what would I do? What would any of us do?" I then looked down with another sniffle and sobbed a bit.

Ed then pulled me to him and cooed me lightly. "It's okay... I'm here... And I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I nodded and kissed his chin softly. He smiled a little before pressing his forehead on mine. His automail finger wiped away my tears softly. I shivered at the cool and soft touch.

Then there was a boom followed with a loud. _**"AHEM!"**_ We turned our heads and saw Hate and Envy with huge pieces of stone with many symbols on it. "Can you two wait? I swear when you get there you'll be like bunnies." Hate scoffed.

Ed and I blushed a little at the comment but quickly shrugged it off. "We collected all the fragments we could find." Envy muttered.

Ed and I stood and inspected the stones. "So these are all from Xerxes?" Ling asked.

"That's right... They're pieces of a large mural from what remains of their temple. When I saw the ruins of the mural up close... I thought it was identical to the transmutation circle from the 5th Laboratory. The one they used to create Philosopher's Stones. But it's actually different. The sun represents the soul. While the moon symbolizes the mind. And then there's the stone canvas of the mural...This represents the body." I explained setting my hand on a part of a mural.

"Slow down... Try to keep it simple, okay?" Ling requested.

"Sorry bout that." I sighed looking down. "What I'm trying to say is that the mural was a summoning circle... For Human Transmutation."

"We all know that one. The cursed circle to bring the dead back." Hate recited.

"Not quite." Ed answered. "Alchemy is based on the rule of equivalent exchange...You can't transmute a life form from a soul that no longer exists in this world. You can trust me on that one. So... this is where I got the idea to get us out of here. I can't transmute the dead...but what would happen if I transmute myself?"

My eyes went wide at the theory. It sounds like it could work. Maybe... But the sound of it was crazy. "You mean a living person?"

"Exactly... I can use this transmutation circle to deconstruct myself...And then I'll just put myself back together...That's human transmutation... and it'll open the said that Gluttony is a defective Portal of Truth... I'll bet that if we pass through the real portal, then we'll wind up in our own reality." Ed stated now turning to us. "I'll open up the real portal...and then you four jump through it."

"Three. You three will jump through it." I corrected. "I'm doing this with you Ed."

"But Athena-" Ed started.

"Please Ed. There's no time to argue. Even if you don't want my help in this I will do it anyway. But your not doing this alone." I answered in a hard voice.

"And what happens if it goes wrong?" Hate questioned.

"Then we have rebound. A failed transmutation ricochets onto the one who performed it... In this case, that would be us." I explained.

"I'm not gonna act like I know anything about alchemy... This is all yours." Ling stated.

We nodded then turned to Envy. "Hey, Envy. There's something else we need to ask of you." I growled.

I then tore a piece of cloth off of my shirt and soaked it in blood. Then Ed and I drew different symbols on the ground. "The mural we saw at Xerxes. It would've looked more-or-less like this. This is the first thing that caught my eye..." Ed explained pointing at a symbol. "The symbol for god is written upside down. And beneath it is the two-headed dragon...The alchemic symbol for a "complete life form". Which means... This basically translates to "I will strike God to Earth and become a perfect being"."

"Wow, arrogant much?" Hate grunted.

I stood. "It's actually not a big deal to talk about. But then there's this. This piece takes it to the next level. An image of the lion swallowing the sun... Symbolizing the Philosopher's Stone. The Philosopher's Stone is made with living humans...Isn't that correct, Envy?" I now asked looking up to the beast.

"Yeah. That's right." Envy acknowledged.

"How could a nation as advanced as Xerxes fall...? Let alone in a single night? What happened to its citizens...?" Ed questioned. "These stone fragments of the mural... You put them here to hide the evidence. You killed them... You sacrificed all of Xerxes...You turned them into a Philosopher's Stone! Who was it?! I wanna know who used this to transmute himself...! Who slaughtered the population of a whole country...Who created all of you...? Who's trying to make himself powerful enough to surpass God! It was your father...? Wasn't it? Tell me, Envy...Whoever this guy is, he's been using you Homunculi to try and recreate the destruction of Xerxes here in Amestris, hasn't he?!"

Envy's beastly face lowered to us. "If you get us out of here and I'll gladly tell you everything. You've spent enough time beating around the bush...I'm tired of waiting for you to ask... You need to pay a toll, right? To open the Portal?" Envy then opened his mouth to show off a Philosopher stone in his tongue buried by the souls. "This should work."

I stared at the souls around him. The pleas, the begging. It makes sense. "That body of yours... They're from Xerxes, are they not?"

"At one time, but their minds and bodies crumbled long ago... All that's left is energy to be consumed. They don't even remember what they looked like when they were alive." Envy explained. My chin quivered and I shot my gaze down. That's awful. They're been trapped for so long. They don't remember anything, all they want is to die. Why is this so cruel? Ed's face was washed with heart break and pity. Much like my own. "Is that pity...? How childish are you? You're desperate to see these things as human because you wanna believe that your brother still retains his humanity." Ed and I gasped at Envy's statement. "Would you hesitate to throw a bundle of logs onto a fire...because you pitied the tree they came from? These souls can never go back to being human. You have to use logic if you are to determine what a human is. Don't let your emotions decide."

After that talk I drew the Human Transmutation circle on the ground with blood. I never thought I'd actually be getting close to this circle again. Ed and I stood in the center of the circle while Envy was on the side with Hate and Ling. "Alright. Ling, Hate... This might not work out for us... If so, you gotta warn people about these guys' plans." Ed stated.

"No way." Hate answered with a scoff.

"I'm not that concerned about Amestris. It's not my country." Ling stated.

"Are you two kidding?" I growled.

"You guys have people waiting for you. So get out alive and tell them yourself!" Hate demanded.

I looked at the souls and sighed. "I'm really sorry, but we have to use you."

Ed and I then looked at the circle with a firm stare. "You ready Athena?"

I toke a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." Ed and I then clapped our hands and set them on the circle. I was doing this again. This time by my own will to survive. What is the world coming to? Hands crawled out the surface but this time I wasn't shaking in fear. I was scared, believe me, but I won't let it show this time around.

"Long time no see. Too bad this isn't why I'd planned on opening you again." Ed muttered under his breath. "Hate! Ling! Jump in it!"

"If I die then I'm coming back to kill you both!" Hate growled before jumping in with Ling. I then started to feel myself fade away. Deconstruct. I glanced at Ed who was staring at Ling and Hate. He then turned to me. We gave each other worried expressions before I turned back to the surface and shut my eyes tightly.

When my eyes opened I was in the white void yet again. This time I didn't see Truth around. This confused me. _'What is this? Your not even trying to get your body back are you?' _I heard Truth taunt. I looked around to see if I could find him. Nothing. Just white.

"Where are you Truth!?" I called out. Then when I turned my head I saw a little girl crying in the corner. I stared at her with a look of pity. She has balled up with silver hair on her bared back. I gulped and walked forward. "Hey? Are you okay?" I asked softly sitting next to her. I shook my head and patted her back. "There's no need to cry." She sniffled and looked up to me. My eyes widen when I saw her. She looked just like me when I was eight! "Y-your!"

"I am you." She whispered standing up. "I am the unused happiness and the power."

"What does that mean?" I asked now standing to her level. "Tell me."

She looked down and walked away from me. "Now isn't the time. The time isn't right yet." She whispered softly.

I stood and started to follow her. "What do you mean? Tell me." I begged. The gate behind me then opened. No! It can't be time now! I can't leave until I find out what's going on! "Please tell me."

She smiled and shook her head. "You have to figure it out for yourself. Your special aren't you? But maybe your too special." The hands then grabbed at me and dragged me away. What was going on? I'm too special? What was she saying about me?! What does that mean!? I want to know but I have to figure that out for myself! I can't commit the taboo countless times till she tells me. I'd be gone by the time that happens.

_**Ed's POV**_

I twitched at pain for a second before sitting up. "Alright I made it." I then started to look around only to see another portal in front of me. "Were there always two Portals?" I asked myself. In front of it I was a bone like form. One that had gold hair behind him. I stared at him waiting for the reveal. When he turned his head I knew who it was. Al's body. It was right in front of me. My eyes went wide and I stormed for him. The gate then opened and the hands started to drag me away from him. "Al! Al! Please! Hurry up! Al!" I called out.

The form then stood. "I can't." I gasped and stared at him. "I can only leave with my own soul. I'm sorry I can't come with you." He apologetically whispered.

I was then pulled inside the gate. Before I could be taken further into the darkness I broke through the doors. "Alphonse! Look at me! I promise! Someday soon, I'm coming back for you! Just you wait! _**WAIT FOR MEEE!" **_I screamed as I pulled back into the darkness.

_**Let it out- Miho Fukuhara**_

_**Chapter 27- The Tragedy's Tale**_

_**I died... I died writing this ending... I'm still dead... Why do they make this depressing?**_


	30. The Tragedy's Tale

_**There were many things I thought about doing for this chapter to the point where I started to give up. But I actually decided to list off one the most well known scenes thus far that fit the episode Interlude Party. Like bold speeches, times of weakness, and moments that made us freak out! So without further a due here is Chapter 27, The Tragedy's Tale.**_

_**-FantasyNinja26-**_

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 27- The Tragedy's Tale**_

_**Flashback**_

When I awoke I felt a sharp pain on my right arm. I looked at it and saw it was stuck in a wheel of the train, turned ash black, bones sticking out, glass, blood, everything. I grabbed my shoulder and started to slowly pull my arm out making a scream of agony come out my throat. I held my arm crying in pain. "Did you hear that?" I heard some one nearby ask. I gasped and started to sprint in the direction of Resembool. I forgot about the assassins completely. "There's a survivor! Get her!"

Maybe I should let them get me. If I don't then they'll kill me later, and possibly someone who doesn't deserve it. Why did I even survive? Why? Why!?

"I see now... You push people away because your scared that you'll lose them when you get close." Edward summarized.

"Yeah... It's like the sun... If you get close enough you'll just burn up. Always remember that. It's just like Alchemy. You try to do something risky and you could pay for it yourself instead of getting what you want."

_**Chapter 1- Train disaster**_

"There's old myth about a boy who flew on wings made of wax and feathers. He thought he could touch the sun but instead the wings melted away and he fell back to the ground. It's a common story. Right boys?"

_**Chapter 3- Miracles**_

"Tucker, when did you get your State Certification?" Ed asked trying so hard not to punch him there. Like me I was fighting every fiber in my being to not kick his ass.

"Let's see..." Tucker trailed off. "Two years ago."

"When did your wife leave you?"

"That was two years ago too."

I got one more question for you." Ed hissed. "Wheres Nina?"

"We may be called dogs of the military. We may even be cursed as devils. That doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back. I know the truth. I know I'm not a devil. I know we're not gods. We're humans. _**WE'RE ONLY HUMAN! **_Who can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl... so what good are we then?"

_**Chapter 4- Big sister**_

_**"STOP!"**_ Ed demanded. The hand never touched my face. My eyes shot open and the palm of his hand was just a centimeter away from the tip of my nose. I held my breath as I waited for his next word or movement. "Take me, not her!" He hissed defensively.

_**"NO!"**_ I screamed.

"Your willing to give your life up for her's?" The man asked with his breath close to my ear.

"Ed, no!" I objected nearly to tears of fear.

"Yes. Promise me you won't hurt my brother, or Athena, or Kaley." He murmured.

_**"YOU! **_You don't understand yourself! You don't understand and that scares you. You judge yourself and ask yourself all these questions that mean nothing! Yeah, everything that you've encountered made your life shift a bit. Get over it! None of it is your fault. I could tell how you felt when you left today! Why couldn't I be a better daughter, why couldn't I save her, why did dad leave? I know! Because I've seen it on your face! Nothing is your fault!" She lectured with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_**Chapter 5- Rain of Sorrows**_

"Doctor? What exactly was it you were ordered to do research on?" Armstrong asked.

"The Philosopher Stone." He answered.

Al, Ed, and I both gasped. My head perked up from my hand with a look of shock. That stone toke so many life's? It shocks me yet it doesn't.

"You must not seek after the Stone!" Marcoh objected.

"Not even if it's to get their bodies back?" I asked turning to him.

"Never! This is the devil's research! If you chase the Stone, you will go through Hell!" Marcoh yelled.

_**Chapter 6- Road of Hope**_

"This is the devil's research. It should've been destroyed." Ed gritted between his teeth. He now had his hand clawing his forehead. "Dr Marcoh was right, it's evil." Ed gritted between his teeth. He now had his hand clawing his forehead. "Dr Marcoh was right, it's evil."

"This main ingredient of the Philosopher's stone is..." Ed stared.

"Is human life." I finished.

_**Chapter 8- Hidden Truths**_

"Come on boy you've won! Hurry up and destroy us." The helmet ordered.

"No. I'm not a murderer." Ed stated.

"With bodies like these are we really even people?" The helmet asked.

"We consider you people wither you have physical bodies or not. If we didn't then we didn't think our friend was real either." I stated.

"I know my brother is a real human being that means you guys are human too. I'm not taking away the life of another person." Ed stated.

The armor laughed. "My brother and I have been lying, cheating, stealing, and killing for as long as I can remember And now that we're in this suit of armor, we're being treated like people for the first time. Don't you see the irony? For that kids, as a parting gift. I'll tell you everything; I'll tell you who made the Philosopher Stone and who ordered us to guard this place." The helmet spoke. Before another word was spoken a spear went through the helmet. I gasped my eyes went wide.

"My, my that was a close call. Number Forty-Eight, you should know better than to talk about things that don't concern you." A woman with black hair and a tattoo on her chest. With it said and done she snapped the helmet in half. I winced. A man with green palm tree like hair came into sight. And he had a firm grip on a girl with red hair and red eyes.

The top half of the armor yelled out for his brother only to get stabbed by the green haired man. "Quit your pathetic blubbering, you idiot! You were trying to kill one of our most important sacrifices. Do you understand me?! You could've messed up the entire plan! What would we have done then?! Huh?!" Ed and I looked horrified. I shut my eyes tight letting out a tiny whimper. I then felt someone grab my sleeve and pull me up. I opened my eyes and saw the green haired guy holding me with a blade to my neck.

"Tell me who you people are...What plan are you talking about?...What do you mean when you say important sacrifice'? And let her go!" Ed ordered.

_**Chapter 9- 5th Laboratory**_

"I'm sorry Athena. If I was more careful, this would have never happened." I whispered sadly. I toke her right hand and held it tightly. "If I didn't drag you into all of this you wouldn't be in this hospital bed right now. I'm sorry Athena." I then set my forehead on her hand shutting my eyes tightly. I just want her to wake up so I could see her smiling face again. "Don't you dare die on me, Athena Frost."

_**'Beware, o beware silver haired child. **_

_**For the red tattooed ones. **_

_**They have a plan and they aren't afraid to kill.**_

_**Each move they make is a sin and ends with a pain.**_

_**Beware, o beware silver haired child**_

_**For the one with the wind**_

_**He holds a trap for someone we don't know**_

_**And forcing them to crawl in fear**_

_**Beware, o beware silver haired child**_

_**The promised day is coming.'**_

_**Chapter 10- Created Feelings**_

"Yeah, Ishbal and Liore. The east has been a real hot bed, huh?" I asked.

"That's just the start! There's reports of uprisings in the north and west. This is weird. Too weird." Sam muttered sitting down across from me.

"The bodies are piling up all over. The government will have a hard time keeping control with this one."

"...These endless uprisings. The Philosopher's Stone... Human sacrifices... And the outright genocide of the Ishvalan people... Then this means... How could this even happen, and who could orchestrate something as terrible as this...? I've gotta tell the Fuhrer right away." I muttered lifting up the map. Then the bright hallway light snapped into darkness making my eyes go wide.

"Hughes! Hughes!" I called out wondering around the city. "Hey! Where are you?" I then saw something red on the ground. A tiny speck. I knelled down to it and touched it with my finger. It was a liquid. Blood. I looked up. "...Blood?" I then looked around with my chin now quivering in fear. "Hughes where are you?!" I screamed now desperately. I stood up and ran though the city. "Hughes! Hughes!" I called out running through the city. I then found a phone booth with a puddle of blood in front of it. I shook in fear and slowly walked to it. "Hughes..." I whimpered now standing in front of the closed door making sure not to step on blood. I then opened the door and saw Hughes covered in blood not moving at all. I let out the loudest scream I could ever release and stepped away cupping my hands over my mouth. I shook and trembled staring at the body in horror. No! This can't happen! This can't be happening! It has to be a dream! It has too!

_**Chapter 11- Separate Destinations**_

_'Dec 7th_

_Don't forget...'_

I shook my head softly. The thoughts around me, the images of fire set on their house as they watched normally made me want to cry. I let a tear fall from my chin. "I don't think your weak..."

"Why are you doing that Athena? What are you crying for?" Ed asked.

I shook my head. "I just... I wish I was there. I don't want you and your brother to feel this pain alone..." I murmured sadly while gripping my pant leg. "And you two won't cry... So someone should do that for you two... I can feel that pain... As if I was there. I know I won't understand but that doesn't give me a reason to stop caring..." I wiped my tears away with my automail hand.

_**Chaper 12- Miracle at Rush Valley**_

I stared at her in shock. Parts of her organs?! That's sick?! They call that Equivalent!? It's just a twisted game! I can't even imagine what that's like. The pain, the sadness, and anger. I have that but nothing compared to this! I hung my head low and shook with tears. Even if I can't understand their pain I can still cry and care for them. It's the pain I hope to never learn.

**_Chapter 13- All is one, one is all_**

"I'm Hate. It's nice to meet you again."

I sighed. "I've been wondering when I was going to see you again. But I have a question."

"Let me guess. Who were they? What are they? What does that tattoo mean? I get the gist." She listed off. I glared at her. She was right on the money. She laughed and removed her left glove. "If you must know then you must. Check this out." She showed off her hand and there is was. An ouroboro's tattoo. "I know Red promised you information so I guess I'll give it to you. This tattoo it's a sign. A sign that says 'Hello world I'm a homunculus'." She replied.

"Are you ready to me your secret now?" The man from down the hall asked. His voice was deep, low, and threatening.

"Thanks... For toying with me..." I heard Ed struggle to speak. He must have gotten really beat up. "You've really given me time to cool off and to start thinking clearly. Is my mechanic amazing or what? Even after all of this it's still working." I heard alchemy being preformed. What was going on in there?

_**Chapter 13- Beasts of Dublith**_

"I understand why you'd think you have an advantage over a man like me since I possess neither your impenetrable Ultimate Shield, nor an Ultimate Spear that can pierce any substance... But I'll tell you a secret. Do you know how I managed to distinguish myself amongst the storms of bullets on the battlefield time after time... to rise to my current position?" He asked in a low whisper as I coughed blood.

"Y-you're..." I gasped out now knowing what he was now.

He opened his eye that was covered by the eye patch before and there it was. An ouroboro's tattoo. He leaned close to me. "I may not have the protection of your Ultimate Shield... but I clearly see your weakness with my Ultimate Eye." He explained now parting his blades away from my neck. I fell to the ground bleeding heavily. "Now, Greed... how many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?" He asked with his red as blood glare.

"Hey boss, how was the investigation " I asked as Bradly walked back to us. Lust, Envy, and Gluttony was already here by the time I got back. I've been asked to find another sacrifice but I've had no luck. We have like four be we need more.

"To say the very least it was a very productive visit. It seemed Fullmetal's younger brother and their teacher are good candidate for Human sacrifice." Bradly stated.

My eyes narrowed at him. "I would be Ultimate the Omnipotent." I answered. "I've been here for eight years now."

"Ultimate. You still have yet to find a sacrifice."

"I know that Father." I answered firmly.

He frowned. "Find one or don't return." He demanded. I smiled and bowed down.

"Yes Father."

_**Chapter 14- Those who lurk underground**_

"Huh, different country, different customs." I stated shrugging.

"Here Alchemy's use mainly is military. It's not hard to see why. Even now we have wars with the Aerugo to the south, Creta to the west." Ed listed off.

"It sounds like guys have your hands full." The boy apologetically stated.

"Why in the world would you take that route?" Al asked.

Ling thought about it before answering. "Because I wanted to see the ruins of Xerxes, The route goes by there."

I quickly removed the girl's hood and saw who it was. "Kaley?! What are you doing here" I asked hugging her.

She laughed hugging me back. After a while she had a smirk as we departed the hug. "Aw nothing." She started digging into her pocket. She then pulled out a watch. Not just ANY watch. A State Alchemist Pocket watch! "Just on the job."

"Any leads?"

"There's one, but you won't like it." She whispered.

I peeked at her over the file. She had a worried expression that made me frown. If she was worried then it just made me feel worse. "And that would be?"

She sighed and answered. "The Darksiders." Ed's eyes then turned fierce while mine was filled with shock and fear. I finally get to settle this. Once and for all.

_**Chapter 15- Envoy from the West**_

Then my eyes met with dark eyes. There was a tall man, with silver hair in a long ponytail, and those dark eyes. He had Claire in her arms who looked beat up with cuts all over her. My eyes went wide, my blood froze, making every part of my body tremble. The memory that haunts every part of my body. It's... **IT'S FACING ME RIGHT NOW!**

"Dad?"

"I won't be going anywhere. They will never take me, but if they do. I want you to help me shoot them to the moon." I whispered.

"Where are you going brother?" The armor asked.

Ed's hand was on the door knob ready to turn. "I'm going to get Athena back." He gritted past his teeth before opening the door, walking out and slamming the door shut behind him.

I trembled and shook my head. "No..." I answered. It sounded like my voice hasn't been used in years for that second. I swallowed hard. "No, he's too strong to lose to the likes of you. Your saying a fifteen year old boy can lose to a group of guys that couldn't even catch a girl? Honestly that's pathetic." He growled and kicked me in the face with his automail foot. I spit out blood and glared up at him. "But just know, that I will rise before you kill me and find a way to escape." I hissed.

"Athena, it's okay to be scared... To be honest... I was scared too. I was scared I would lose you. I don't want you to be scared anymore so I'm going to make sure you'll never get dragged into this again. Al and I both will. Understand?"

_**Chapter 15.5- Savior Flavored Kiss**_

"I told you... The Philosopher's Stone is my core." She then dropped him to the ground. "I really hate to do this... you were a prime candidate for sacrifice and all. But you've forced me to kill you." She then tore his gloves into shreds.

"Samantha, go." Roy ordered.

"_**NO**_! I'm not leaving you!" I objected.

"Sam! This is an order! As your older brother I order you to run!" Roy screamed making my chin quiver and run as far as my feet could carry me. When I made it out the door I felt pain in my ankles. I yelled in pain and looked at the spears now in both of my ankles. I pulled my ankles out and continued to run while limping. I feel like a coward. I'm running away from my brother, and he'll die without me. Why am I a fool?

"I won't leave you two! I'm sick of watching people die! And I can't just sit back and take it anymore!" Al lectured. "I won't let anyone else get killed! Not when I can protect them!" Then Lust tore through his armor.

"You should have bleed to death by now!" Lust wailed.

_**Chapter 19- Footsteps of a Comrade-in-arms**_

"Well to start off, I was scared... I found out he was the leader of those people. I wanted to ask him what the hell was going on, what he was thinking when he left. But when he told me he was a Homunculus I was apprehensive. Frozen in my spot. Then when I let him take me I thought I was going to die. All I could do was pray everyone would be okay when I was gone." I toke in a shaky breath. "And then you showed up. You saved me from my death, you held me close, and gave me a greater reason to live." I looked up to him. He gave me that stare that just me melt and he looked like he was going to pull me close like he did that day. "And I thank you. Thank you so much."

"I won't be able to move forward until I know for sure." I stood up still intense about the next move. Now anything could happen. "Besides... I won't run away from this!"

"From the moment I made this thing, it's been the symbol of my despair... But not anymore... Now it's an emblem of hope." He then looked up to me. "Al can be returned to normal."

_**Chapter 20- Father before the Grave**_

"She's survived through a lot, I'll tell you that. But I will do what ever it takes for her to be with our sacrifices." I chuckled.

"Her?" Envy asked.

"Yes." I nodded my head. "I'm talking about Frosted Fire."

"So, your able to detect his presence, are you?" I heard someone else ask. A voice I never heard before. It was a man wearing a military uniform with black hair, and an eye patch. He then toke out his sword. "Well that's quite the nuisance. Let's take care of it!" He then charged for Lan-Fan.

"Lan-Fan!" I yelled as he cut into her left arm and cut her mask. She let out a scream. "No Lan-Fan!"

Ultimate's look went frustrated and then he pulled someone up. Someone I didn't expect. Smith. He was beaten, bleeding, and bruised. He laughed at our shock. "I see I have your attention now! Here's the deal! You commit this taboo, or I'll kill your brother and force you." My chin trembled as he spoke and told me the conditions. I can't take that step, but I can't let Smith die. My head, what would Ed and Al do? "So, what will it be?"

_**Chapter 21- Advance of the Fool**_

"This sick game, of life and death... It means nothing... I know my place, and I know who I should trust. Smith... You may be a complete moron, but I will never give up on anyone. And you are no exception to that. You've given me so much throughout my short life. So many lessons in such a short amount of time. Ultimate you ask me which path I prefer. The path where I let my friends and what little of my family I have left down, or the path where I lose my brother." I slowly started to kneel down and touch a puddle at my feet. "But the path I chose is..." I transmuted a bow and arrow. I quickly shot him Ultimate in the hand making him release my brother. "My own!"

'Athena, Smith... Everything I've ever done was for you... I hope you two grow up to be what you want...No matter what life throws at you, you will rise up again... Even if I'm not there... I'm sorry but everything I am and everything I ever will be is now over...' Then everything around me went to a pure white and I toke my last breath. But instead of the coldness I assumed to feel, was just warmth.

"No... No..." I begged with a voice full of sorrow and fear. "Please no..." I then felt three hands go to my stomach making me gasp. The hands then dug into my skin making me scream in agony and bow down low. I then threw up. But it wasn't what I was expecting. It was blood. I threw up blood. My eyes went wide in the horror. "**NO**!"

Then I saw images, information, every little thing about alchemy, it was all being poured into my head. All at once. I shut my eyes tightly. **"STOP IT! **I can't take it anymore! **STOP**!" I screamed. The pain burning into my head got worse by the second. Then I saw a figure in the distance. It.. It couldn't be! My mom. "M-Mom!" I extended my automail hand to her. "Mom wait! MOM!" Before I could grab her hand I was back into the void.

"It's hard to except the Truth at first. It's enough for the toll you've payed." Truth answered now standing up.

"Toll? What toll?" I whimpered. Then I felt unbearable pain from my stomach making me grab it and cough blood. "What? What the hell?" I asked as I removed my hands. All I saw on my wrists was blood. I then snapped back into reality only to pass out. Ed... What have I done?

_**Chapter 22- Backs in the Distance**_

"What happened to me?..." Lan-Fan asked weakly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My arm... My lord... I'm useless to you now." She whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" I muttered.

"You cannot burden yourself with me... If you do, they'll only get you too... A king is no king without his people, but a people without their king would be lost as well. You can't do that to them... My lord, think of our clan... You must live for their sake." Lan-Fan answered.

"I won't leave you!" I told her.

"Sometimes someone must be left behind. For the greater good." She mumbled now putting her sleeve in her mouth.

"Lan Fan! What are you planning? No! Don't do it!" I yelled before I heard her cut a kunai in her injured arm.

I pressed my lips into a small line as her head was bowed down with tears dripping off her chin. "Okay, understand why you want me to hit you, but I won't." I answered making her gasp. "I thought about before... I did want to hit you for not telling us about Hughes... I wanted to tell you to leave us alone and to never return. But when I thought about it, I knew mom would do the same thing if Marcus died in Ishval. And plus Athena would kick my ass if I did tell you that." I chuckled a little. "Your couldn't bring yourself to tell us because you knew what would happen. But with what happened an hour ago wasn't your fault. None of that was your doing. You couldn't do anything and that's that. I know it's hard to except it, but you have too."

"She lost her ability to have a family... Why wouldn't I be upset?" Kaley asked.

"Remember when you saw the lighter side of situations like this? It's time to do it again. Because right now I can see Ed and Al's body back with the Philosopher stone and healing Athena. Returning her arm, and her insides." I stated with a small smile. "Why can't you?"

"Hey... Don't cry over me..." I whimpered. "You don't have to say your sorry... It's not your fault..."

"But I-"

"Don't even say it... Don't even act like this changes anything. It doesn't. I'll work harder and I will take in anything that this journey throws at me." I whispered. "And I want you with me. No matter what happens we have to continue moving forward. Then we'll see the day we get our bodies back."

_**Chapter 23- Girls on the Battlefield**_

"You what? I've been sitting here for a while, trying to decide what you meant by sacrifice. Trying to figure out why I'm here. And what exactly it is you want." Marcoh whispered now looking up to Envy. "I'm fairly certain that what your doing right now is using this land and it's people to form one giant Transmutation Circle. And you hope that the end result is the creation of a Philosopher Stone. Am I wrong?"

Al ran to Kaley to make sure she was okay while Ed pulled me protectively behind him. _'Alchemy can make something like this? It's disgusting...'_

_**Chapter 24- Inside the Belly**_

"Yep! And the one that proudly pulled the trigger was none other than yours truly!" Envy boasted making our eyes go wide. I little gasp escaped my lips which I covered with my automail hand. I was then filled with grieve All this... Everything it was his fault. No... My blood then boiled into anger which made me stand and start to slowly walk to him. My pace was deathly slow. "I ravaged their entire country with a single bullet! I mean, talk about invigorating! Oh, and the best part? The officer that I pretended to be? He was actually a moderate who had always publicly opposed the military's occupation in Ishval. And listen to this! The poor fool couldn't come up with a plausible defense and they court-martialed him! You know I don't think I'll ever get over how easily manipulated humans are."

"So you did it..." I gritted past my teeth. "You killed that child... You drove out the Ishvallens... You destroyed Ed's hometown... You turned Scar into a murderer... Your the reason Winry's parents were killed... Your the reason my Dad left and is now a monster... And your the reason my _**MOTHER IS DEAD**_!" I screamed stopping in front of him. "You... And your now laughing at it like it's nothing! Everything... Everything you toke away... Everything you caused... _**GIVE THEM BACK**_!" I then raised my real hand and punched him as hard as I could. But that move had no effect. My hand burnt with a pain as soon as my hand connected with his jaw. I had to bite my lip to stop the tears of anger, pain, and sadness from coming out of my eyes.

"What did you say? You have a Father?" Gluttony and Ultimate nodded at Al's question. "Is he the one who made the Homunculi?"

"He made us." Ultimate answered in a hard tone.

Al then stood and touched Gluttony's stomach a bit. After that he started to hit his helmet lightly. "Gluttony, Ultimate. Will you take us with you? Will you take us to see your Father?"

Gluttony looked at him for a while and turned to Ultimate. "Yeah, sure. He'd probably be happy considering your a sacrifice."

_**Chapter 25- Doorway to Darkness**_

"No! No no no! _**ED**_!" I screamed now fighting with Hate. "_**OPEN YOUR EYES DAMNIT**_!"He was slowly being lifted into Envy's mouth and as soon as he was in Envy's mouth shut. "_**NO EDWARD**_!" Hot tears started to spill out of my eyes. Is this how he was supposed to die? Is this how we're all supposed to die? No... God no. I dropped on my knees with tears dripping off my face. He can't leave me... No. No! Time froze around and I couldn't even hear the sobs and the beating of my own heart. "_**EDWARD**_!"

"A Philosopher's Stone is created from the life force of countless human beings and contains their souls. Once injected into the bloodstream, it begins to take over its new host and the human body tries to reject it. My body was repeatedly destroyed from the inside out and then rebuilt by the stone. The only options I had were to die or to overcome its power. I chose the latter." The Fuhrer spoke.

"Would you hesitate to throw a bundle of logs onto a fire...because you pitied the tree they came from? These souls can never go back to being human. You have to use logic if you are to determine what a human is. Don't let your emotions decide."

'What is this? Your not even trying to get your body back are you?' I heard Truth taunt. I looked around to see if I could find him. Nothing. Just white.

"Where are you Truth!?" I called out. Then when I turned my head I saw a little girl crying in the corner. I stared at her with a look of pity. She has balled up with silver hair on her bared back. I gulped and walked forward. "Hey? Are you okay?" I asked softly sitting next to her. I shook my head and patted her back. "There's no need to cry." She sniffled and looked up to me. My eyes widen when I saw her. She looked just like me when I was eight! "Y-your!"

"I am you." She whispered standing up. "I am the unused happiness and the power."

"What does that mean?" I asked now standing to her level. "Tell me."

She looked down and walked away from me. "Now isn't the time. The time isn't right yet." She whispered softly.

I stood and started to follow her. "What do you mean? Tell me." I begged. The gate behind me then opened. No! It can't be time now! I can't leave until I find out what's going on! "Please tell me."

She smiled and shook her head. "You have to figure it out for yourself. Your special aren't you? But maybe your too special." The hands then grabbed at me and dragged me away. What was going on? I'm too special? What was she saying about me?! What does that mean!? I want to know but I have to figure that out for myself! I can't commit the taboo countless times till she tells me. I'd be gone by the time that happens.

I was then pulled inside the gate. Before I could be taken further into the darkness I broke through the doors. "Alphonse! Look at me! I promise! Someday soon, I'm coming back for you! Just you wait! _**WAIT FOR MEEE!" **_I screamed as I pulled back into the darkness.

_**Chapter 26- Reunion**_

_**I**__** believe that the biggest problem that humanity faces is an ego sensitivity to finding out whether one is right or wrong and identifying what one's strengths and weaknesses are.**_

_**-Ray Dalio-**_

_**There comes a pause, for human strength will not endure to dance without cessation; and everyone must reach the point at length of absolute prostration.**_

_**-Lewis Carroll-**_

_**Weakness is the only way to have strength,**_

_**Strength is the only way to have weakness**_

_**And that is what it means to live**_

_**To be human!**_

_**-FantasyNinja26-**_

_**Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky **_

_**For love to come around so hope won't let me down**_

_**Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone **_

_**Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me **_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky **_

_**Giving His life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**World on Fire- Trading Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 28- Father**_

_**I hope I did a good job on this chapter. I didn't want to screw up...**_

_**Anyway, next chapter is coming soon!**_


	31. Father

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 28- Father**_

_**Reality**_

I was then shot back into reality only to feel a crushing weight on my back. After hitting it that hard an hour ago, it doesn't feel to great. Plus I have my sickness, my ribs, and my arm to add on to the fun. Yay. Then I have freaking anxiety after seeing myself! Who wouldn't be a tad bit freaked out?! This isn't like looking in a mirror! "Athena! Athena!" I heard a voice call out. Under the weight I guessed it was Kaley. Wait! _**KALEY!? **_"Hey Athena where are you?!"

"Down here!" I screamed reaching my broken arm through the weight and grabbing her ankle. She screamed and jumped. I yelled in pain. "_**OW! **_Careful with that arm it's broken!"

"Ed! Somebody! Help me!" Kaley called out.

A hand then grabbed me by my bad wrist and pulled me back up. I yelled in pain and gasped for air. "Hey, I have to save a sacrifice now don't I?" A cocky voice asked.

I looked up and saw Ultimate with a smirk. In the background I could see Ed giving him a look that could kill. I growled and yanked myself out of his grasp. This of course lead to pain in my wrist. As I walked to Ed I had to fight the stinging pain in my wrist. "So where are we?"

"Dunno. Are you okay?" Ed asked.

Before I could answer someone else spoke. "This is some what surprising." It spoke. I turned my head and saw a man stepping out of the shadows. "People emerging from his stomach."

My eyes went wide at him. He looked like Hohenheim. They were identical. Was it really him or am I just dreaming things? "What the-? Hohenheim?" Ed growled.

"Steel appendage. .." He sighed looking at Ed. "An armored body." He then turned to Al. He toke a second before turning to me. His gaze was hard and icy. My blood then went cold. "And you have a steel appendage as well."

"And some of her insides are lost. She's the sacrifice I found the other day. Her name is Athena Black." Ultimate replied.

He then turned to Ultimate. "I see. Thank you Ultimate." He then walked to us with his finger on his chin in thought. "Are you two the Elric Brothers?"

"So your not really-?" I stopped my own sentence.

"Have you mistaken me for someone else?" He asked tapping his chin. "Wait a second... Hoh-en…The name you said! By any chance do you mean Van Hohenheim? And how is it the two of you are acquainted with him?"

"Well... He's our father." Al answered.

It toke a while for it to sink in to the man's head. When he realized it he inspected Ed carefully. "He's you're father! I had no idea he had children! Haha!" He chuckled as he patted Ed's head. Ed however wasn't to found of the attention he was getting. In fact he was annoyed severely. "If you indeed his prodigy, then why is it your family name is Elric?"

Ed tore himself out the man grip and backed away from him. "Elric is our mother's last name!" Ed yelled.

"Oh is that so, so where is he been spending his time?" The man questioned.

"Who cares! Just forget him! Who the hell are you? And why do you look exactly like him?!" Ed demanded as he pointed at him. The man turned away starting to talk freely only to get Ed more annoyed. "Listen!"

"Brother!" Al called out setting his hand on his bad arm. "This guy's the one who-"

Ed yelped in pain making a look of worry struck my face. I gently pulled his hand away and stared at it carefully. "You okay?"

"It would appear that you're injured. And you're missing your left hand, aren't you?" The man spoke now setting his hand on Al's arm hole in his armor. Doing this made a whole new armored hand be transmuted back to where it was. "There and how's that for you?" He asked now turning to Ed and me. He toke Ed's broken arm from my gentle hold and pulled it towards him. "Your arm is broken..." He then transmuted his arm which made his eyes go wide in shock. He tore off the bracket I made for him and moved his hand and fingers with ease.

"Uh! It's not broken anymore." He gasped. The man started to touch his chest looking for anymore injuries only to find his broken ribs.

"Few broken ribs as well." Father sighed now transmuting that part of his chest. Ed then started to touch the part of chest that was healed in shock. While I just stared with wide eyes. How did that even happen? "As for you." His voice boomed as he now inspected me. He healed my arm the same way Ed's was healed and I had an equal reaction. Just sheer shock. "After the transmutation you didn't receive any medical attention? Did you?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of." I spoke now setting my gaze down.

"This must be a strain for you. Am I correct?" He questioned. This made me nod. How he planned on helping my cause scared me. I have no idea what he'll do and whatever he does will be a shock to me. He then drove his hand into my stomach making all the air inside me get knocked out and the taste of blood wash into my mouth.

_**"ATHENA!**_ You bastard!" Ed growled now starting to storm to the man. But as soon as he started Al and Kaley held him back. His hand then yanked out of me making me stagger backwards and fall to the ground. My eyes were wide and my hands crawled to the part of my stomach which he dug his hand into me. There was nothing. Not even a wound. I can breathe easier, I don't feel exhausted like I would before! What was going on? Ed then sat next to me to make sure I was okay. "Athena! Are you okay?!"

I was shaking. I don't know why I was shaking, maybe I was scared. Maybe I'll never know. "I can breathe easier... I don't feel strained... There's not even a wound left." I breathed out.

"I consider the three of you to be vital resources you must remain alive and healthy." The man spoke.

I shook my head and looked down. Al and Kaley then walked to us. "This isn't right Al. He preformed a transmutation without any movement at all." Ed muttered.

"And he didn't even thin out my armor." Al added.

"There isn't any equivalent exchange!" Ed, Al, Kaley, and I gasped.

"You aren't human!" Ling growled now lifting his sword. "What are you? What the hell is inside you?!"

The man turned to Ling with a stare that didn't to welcoming. "I would ask who you are but I honestly don't care. You can go ahead and eat him."

"Okay!" Gluttony chirped.

"I don't think he wants to be back there." Hate sighed.

The man turned to Hate. "Oh hello Hate. Have you come to meet your fate?"

"Have you come to meet your fate?" Hate grumbled impersonating him. "Listen Pops, I really don't like you. I mean I _REALLY_ don't like you so why would I come back here? Here's one, to give you your fate. Not to give you my farewell address. Sorry but my stone is safe."

"Wait a second!" I called out as Ed, Al, and I shielded Hate and Ling. Oh and for safe keeping I put Kaley behind me. "They're our friends so if you want to keep us happy then keep them alive!"

"But I have no need for him. You friendship doesn't make him any less unless to me. As for Hate she has to repay for her doings." The man muttered now walking away.

"Wait... What?" I growled lowly.

"Brother, Athena. The Homunculi keep on calling this guy Father. I think he was the one who created them." Al answered.

"Correct tin man! He's my daddy." Hate answered in a baby voice.

"But he did heal our wounds..." I muttered under my breath.

Ling then staggered forward. "He didn't heal mine. I don't like him. I can tell he looks down on humans and calls us fools."

The man stopped to turn to us. "When you notice an insect on the ground,do you stop to consider it a fool? The life of an insect is so beneath you, that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it. That would be a accurate summation on my feelings towards these humans."

Ed then clapped his hands and set them on the ground. A wave of stone hit the man dead on. "You may have healed our wounds but that still doesn't make us friends!" Ed yelled. "It's pretty obvious that you're the root of all this evil! I'm taking you down! I don't care how many cronies you've got!"

"Just who are you calling a crony, pipsqueak?" Envy questioned still in the beastly form.

"Pipsqueak!" Ed growled. He then transmuted a pip and tied the man up with it. "Got you now boss man!" The man broke out of the pipe's grasp with just a simple transmutation which made my eyes go wide. Ultimate then threw a punch at me which I skillfully dodged. I then upper cutted his sending his staggering back.

"I don't have time for your crap!" I hissed transmuting a cage around Ultimate. My gaze went to the man as I then a pillar at him. Doing this only made it crumble as it hit him. "What!? How is he doing that?!"

"He feels like he can transmute just by thinking about it!" Ed growled.

The man sighed and looked down. "This is a waste of time." He then toke a step forward which a wave of red sparks dance around us and out the room. After it was all over I tried to transmute something but nothing came. I stared at my hands in shock.

Ed and Al were doing the same thing. We then clapped our hands at the same time and set them on the ground. Again, nothing. "What's going on?" We shuddered at once. "I can't transmute!" Then Ed and Al were held down by Envy. Before I could move Ultimate broke out of the cage and held me down.

"Ed! Al! Athena!" Ling called out now running to us. This made Gluttony grab him and throw him under his weight. Kaley and Hate then hid behind some rubble for safety.

"What the hell did he do to us?" Ed growled trying to escape.

"I don't know." Al answered.

"Why can't we use alchemy!?" I demanded.

Ultimate and Envy barked in laughter. "You lower life forms never fail to amuse me! You get a speck of power and you think you own the world! And you don't even know what that power is!" Ultimate chuckled loudly in my ear. I growled and struggled against him.

"And then you have the arrogance to assume you the in control of the power! Your like a bad joke that keeps getting dumb!" Envy scoffed.

"What are you bastards planing?" Ed questioned loudly. "You promised to tell me everything if we got you out!"

"Huh?" Envy playfully asked. "Why I would never stoop so low as to make a deal with a worm like you!"

"Liar!" I shrieked.

"You talk far too much Envy." The Homunculi muttered.

"Oh sorry." Envy apologized now ignoring us.

The Homunculi looked to Ling with a hard stare. "You may prove to be rather useful to me after all. I could always use a new pawn in the rotation." He then tapped his forehead which made a purple eye open up and drip out a red liquid. A stone.

"Is that a Philosopher stone?!" Al gasped.

"A what?" Ling breathed out.

"Are you really gonna do that?" Envy asked.

"Do what?" Ed and I asked.

"He's making a new Homunculus." Ultimate answered with grin in his voice. "When a stone is added to the blood stream, if the body is able to survive then you got a human-based Homunculus. An example of one is me and Hate."

"I won't let you do that to him!" I objected.

Gluttony peeled off a bandage off of Ling's cut cheek making me struggle against Ultimate. "Why aren't we able to transmute!?" Ed asked trying to use alchemy to escape from Envy's weight. "You bearded bastard! He has people waiting for him to get back! Get off of me!"

I then remembered the guns Sam and Riza gave us. I whistled to Ed and mouthed _'The gun'_ to him. He then reached to the gun as I lifted my leg and slipped Sam's gun into my hands. The top of it hit Ultimate chin which snicker. He turned my gaze to him who had a look my father gave me. "Can you really shoot you father?" He asked. His voice then changed into a mix of my father's voice and his own. "Can you Athena?" I tore my gaze away and shut my eyes tightly.

"Don't shoot!" Ling demanded. My gaze went wide and I turned to him. In the corner of my eye I saw Ed in the same state of shock I was in. "This is what I want so stay out of it!"

"Are you serious?!" Ed asked.

"I came to this land to get a Philosopher stone! Now this guy wants to give me one! I'm not gonna turn this down!" Ling stated.

"Think about what your doing!" I argued.

"Well, this is new." The man spoke. "But we'll see if your body is as willing as your mind." With it said and done the man dropped the stone onto Ling's cut letting the liquefied stone seep into the wound. Looking at the reaction and the screaming in pain this is far worse then rubbing salt into the wounds. Ling screamed in agony as it looked his body was being shattered from the inside over and over in many different ways. I had to turn away from what I was witnessing.

"Don't you dare interfere! Stay back!" Ling demanded between screams. "I know what I'm doing! They're dealing with the future leader of Xing!" He then let out a loud scream which made my blood run cold. Was he dying? I can't watch or I might get sick myself. The endless amount of screams echoed in my ears until it went silent. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my head and saw the red sparks disappearing and Ling's body twitching.

"L-Ling?" I whispered.

Ling turned to me. "Wha?" The voice that came out was completely different. It was deeper and rougher. That wasn't Ling anymore. "You mean this guy's I toke his body from? Sorry! Your friend just checked out and lent Greed this body!"

My eyes went wide. No. Not him! Anyone but Greed! Wait... I have a score to settle with him. "So your not Ling?" Al asked quietly.

"Did he say Greed?" Ed asked just as quietly.

Greed smirked now walking to me. Oh the pain coming in my head now. I can remember when he tried to hit on me during our fight and then ran away like a coward. I don't like him at all. Greed's hard grip went on my chin and he inspected me carefully. "Oh my. Who is this inviting woman?" He asked seductively.

"Hey! Stay away from her!" Ed growled. I could tell Ed was getting fired up that this man was flirting with me. Honestly I was getting irritated myself. I don't like this attention I was getting and I won't take it! I then slammed my forehead against his nose, and pretty hard too. Those head butting classes... They payed off!

Greed chuckled and turned to everyone. "She's a flower."

"A flower with poison!" I argued with rage in my voice. "Ultimate let me go so I can kick this guy's ass!"

"Nope! Sorry!" Ultimate chirped.

I blinked for a second. "Wait, is he the Greed from before?" I asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Greed asked.

"You don't remember us?" Ed questioned.

"From Dublith?" Al added.

"You must have met some different Greed." Greed suggested.

"He was my avarice before you." The bearded man spoke.

"Ohh... I gotcha. That makes sense but if you want to hear it from me; no I'm not the Greed you met." Greed explained.

"But... Ling..." Ed whispered.

"He was an interesting kid. He gave up his body without any fight at all." Greed stated with a smirk.

Ed's eyes widen for a second before objecting. "Your lying! Ling would never do that! Answer me Ling! Ling!"

The door opened and what I saw in the light was a Chimera. I stared at it blankly. What was a Chimera doing here? Before it could move forward it exploded in blood and fell to the ground. Behind it stood Scar. I gulped at him. I don't have time to almost die again! Then there stood a little girl with black hair put into many braids and dark eyes. She gasped and hid behind Scar.

"What's the matter?" Scar asked hardly.

"That feeling... It's coming from that man. He's not human..." She whimpered.

Scar stood forward. "No he's not." He spoke now walking to us. "I don't think any of them are human."

Then a tiny panda that came from Kaley's direction ran to the girl in fear. "Shou May! Oh thank goodness!" She chirped hugging the tiny creature. "I was so worried about you!"

Greed applauded watching them. "Haho! Now that's a touching reunion right there!"

"And they've also got Fullmetal." Scar muttered. Then his gaze went to me. "And Frosted Fire."

"Where is he? Where is Mr. Edward?" She chirpped looking around.

Scar pointed in his direction. "He's right there."

The girl looked around with sharp eyes but instead found nothing. That and she wasn't looking hard enough. "Huh? He's not really here, is he?"

"I told you, that's him right there! That little guy is the Fullmetal Alchemist." Scar answered.

Ed got annoyed by that comment. The thing that surprised me is that he didn't go into a short rant. The girl stared at him for a second before gasping in horror. She looked horrified, heart broken, and shocked by this discovery. I could tell she had an expectation about Ed and that was just shattered. _**"HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH THE FEELINGS OF A MAIDEN, YOU HUMAN MICROBE!"**_

"And she proceeds to call him short." I sighed.

_**"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, MICRO-GIRL?!"**_ Ed yelled.

"That's the Ishvallen I never got to eat." Gluttony stated pointing at Scar.

"Another human with it's own plans." The bearded man sighed.

"Go ahead and eat him Gluttony." Ultimate answered. "He doesn't have alchemy to try and stop you."

"Okay!" Gluttony chirped now throwing himself at Scar. Scar then transmuted Gluttony with ease. He managed to attack Gluttony which shocked me. How is he able to use his alchemy?

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Envy's questioned boomed.

"You'll pay for this!" The girl screamed at Ed. "You decived a young girl and you kidnapped Shou May! She then threw her kunais at a rock and made a huge fist hit Envy. "You'll suffer for this! _**ALL OF YOU!"**_

This freed Ed and Al from Envy. I then stomped on Ultimate's foot and slam the back of my head to his face. He staggered back releasing me. I found my way to the boys after that."Can you guys use your alchemy?" I questioned.

"No." Ed answered.

"We should probably run." I sighed before running away with Ed and Al.

"Our alchemy still isn't working!" Al screamed.

"But theirs is!" Ed muttered. Then he pulled us behind a bolder quickly to hide.

"This doesn't make any sense!" I sighed rubbing my temples. "How can they still transmute?!"

"I dunno... But I think this our chance to turn things around." Ed muttered running back into the open. "Scar! Do you want to know the truth about what started the war in Ishval?"

"In Ishval?" Scar repeated.

"Do you want to know the truth about who shot that child and started the war? He's standing right there!" Ed yelled pointing at Envy. "It was Envy disguised as a soldier. These guys orchestrated the entire war!"

Scar glanced at Ed for a second before turning his gaze to the Homunculi. "I'd like to heat more details about this... In between your screaming." Scar growled. Gluttony then jumped up ready to take a bite out of Scar. Scar then transmuted Gluttony with yet again ease. "Now tell me... What purpose did you chose to slaughter my people? Depending on your answer, I'll send you to join God!" Scar then started to attack the homunculi as he spoke.

Then he transmuted the whole ground making it crumble and create a labyrinth like place. I landed on a piece of rock next to Ed with ease. "He doesn't seem to happy." I replied raising my head.

Then we saw Greed and Ultimate wondering around us. I glared at them. I have Ling is still alive in there. We just have to bring him back. But if Ling is still in there doesn't that mean my dad's still alive too? And Red? This is something we HAVE to test. "I know your still in there Ling." Ed muttered lowly at Greed.

Greed looked up and grinned. "Nope, just Greed." He sneered now turning his hand into it's ultimate shield.

"Greed you handle him, I'll handle the lady." Ultimate replied.

_**Kaley's POV**_

Hate and I wondered around the ruble trying to find a way out. Soon enough we found ourselves nearby the girl who just had a huge temper tantrum. "I think we're safe here." I breathed out.

"I'm goin in." Hate snarled taking a step forward.

I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Not a chance! Your not going in!"

"Kaley... If you value your hand I suggest you remove it from my wrist." Hate threatened between her teeth.

"I know him." The girl whispered looking at Ling/Greed. "That's Ling Yao. Of the Yao clan."

Before I could answer Gluttony came up behind us. The girl and I screamed. "Time to eat you!" Gluttony yelled now chasing after us.

"No don't eat me I taste terrible!" I whined loudly. Then I heard a loud boom near by. I gasped and turned my head in the direction. It was Scar landing on his back on a piece of rock.

"Mr. Scar!" The girl screamed now getting punched by Gluttony. He then punched me which made me fly and land near the child.

I then pulled out a seed bomb and sat in front of her protectively. "Stand back! Now!" I ordered. "I don't want to use this!"

"No... You need to run." The girl whimpered making me turn to her.

_**"TIME TO EAT YOU!" **_Gluttony screamed jumping for us. I quickly pulled the girl and the Panda into a protective hug and shut my eyes tightly. But nothing came to me. Not even a bite. My eyes snapped open and I saw Al in front of us instead.

"Al!" I called out.

"You alright?" Al asked.

"I'm alright now that your here." I sighed happily. "But we need to go, now!"

Al then lifted the girl and we both ran out of the room. "I never asked for you two to help me..." The girl muttered pained.

"You didn't have to." I answered.

"They kill people who they don't have any use for! We're getting you out of here!" Al explained now turning around the corner. But the only thing we saw were thousands of red eyes in the darkness. Chimeras... Marvelous. "There's too many of them!"

Scar and Hate then ran to us. Scar was holding his arm with blood on his face while Hate looked uninjured. "You three haven't made it outside?!" Hate yelled. I looked at the Chimeras and gulped. Hate then turned her head and we saw Gluttony and Envy walking forward.

"Scar... Can you make it to the surface with this girl and Kaley?" Al asked.

"Wait, what?!" I questioned.

"You would allow me to escape even when I'm the one responsible for the death of your friend's parents?" Scar asked.

"Yeah... I'd love to beat you senseless and it makes me sick to ask you for help. But right now we have to save this girl's life and get Kaley out before she gets hurt." Al answered.

"What do you plan on doing?" Scar questioned.

"I don't understand it... But for some reason I'm important to them." Al explained. "They're not going to kill me. They said they need me alive."

"I doubt I'll be able to get them safely to the surface with the condition I'm in right now." Scar stated and then he transmuted the water. "And I won't turn my back on this place just yet!" Steam danced around us making my eyes go wide.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded.

Hate then grabbed Al's head and threw it at a pipe making fire erupt. The girl was put into the armor and Hate stuffed me in with her. "Stay here." She ordered before running off.

_**Athena's POV**_

I threw a punch at Ultimate with a growl. He grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back. This made me yell out in stinging pain. I then kicked Ultimate's ankles making him lose his balance for a second. This was my upper hand! I used the chance that he was down to kick his bowed head sending him on his back. I stood over him and started to punch him. He grabbed my fist with a snicker. "Let it go! You should give Ultimate!" I screamed.

"Why should I?" He questioned.

"Did you forget about everything Dad? Did you forget about me? Did you forget about Smith and Kaley? Did you forget about Mom!?" I questioned now able to punch him in the jaw. Blood trickled from his mouth and little tears ran down his cheeks. I was breathing heavy at this. "Tell me."

He shook his head. "No Athena..." My dad voice spoke softly. My eyes went wide at this. He was still in there! He was in there all along! That means Ling and Red are still in there! They aren't completely taken over by the Homunculi! "I never forgot."

My automail fist was shaking against his skin and my chin was quivering. Before I could react anymore a hard punch was thrown at me. I was flung back at the impact and hit a piece of ground that was sticking out. I hissed in the pain at my back. Ultimate grabbed my wrist and dragged me back. "Hey boss! I got her for you." He muttered. It wasn't my dad's voice now. It was Ultimate's again.

Greed was holding Ed down and telling the leader of the Homunculi the same thing. "Upstairs. I want him taken to Wrath." He demanded.

Envy walked in holding Al and dropping Gluttony. "You guys really made a mess out of thing, didn't you? If you behaved yourselves we would have let you go a long time ago." Envy grunted.

Ed and I walked to Al. Ed held his left hand while I rubbed my back. "Brother... Athena..."

"They're still in there." I answered turning to Ultimate and Greed. "Ling and Marcus. They're still alive."

_**Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky**_

_**For love to come around so hope won't let me down**_

_**Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone**_

_**Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me**_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky**_

_**Giving His life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**World on Fire- Trading Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 29- Struggle of the Fool**_


	32. Struggle of the Fool

_**(Warning! The Following chapter contain Kaley's major pervyness. That's it.)**_

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 29- Struggle of the Fool**_

Ed, Al, Envy and I walked through the long tunnels throughout the area. I had no idea where we were going honestly I didn't want to know. We then stopped in front of a brown and rust crested door. "Hey, where are you taking us?" Ed asked.

"Just get in." Envy demanded as the door opened to a white tiny room. An elevator. He stepped inside with us following behind. The door shut behind us and I could feel a lightness under my feet as the elevator rose. My legs were shaking like crazy. I didn't know if I should nervous, confused, or scared. Neither would be nice. Envy transformed into a soldier as the door opened. My eyes went wide at how familiar this place looked.

"This looks like-" I started now running to a nearby window. "This is Central Command!"

"We were right below it!" Al stated.

"Hey!" Envy called out making me tear my gaze away from the sight. I looked at Envy. "You guys are plastered with filth." He muttered now leading us into one of the cleaning rooms. I blinked. Was he going to make me go in the same room as them? No! No! I can't! I'm a girl they're guys!

"I'm not going in the same room as them." I growled at Envy.

"It's the way I can make sure you guys don't run off. Unless you want me to call Ultimate." Envy hinted.

This made me shudder. No. He wouldn't dare. Envy then pushed me into the room with the two brothers and slammed the door behind me. I can't believe it. I have to get- Oh no. "Sooo... You two gonna share?" I heard a voice ask in Al's armor. Ed and I blushed and turned our direction to Al. Kaley popped out Al's armor and stood in front of us.

"N-no! Why would you even ask that?" I asked in a panicked tone.

Kaley smirked us. This made Ed's face go red along with mine. Even the mere thought of Ed and I in the same room naked made my cheeks want to explode due to the blushing. Ed and I then stepped into our separate showers. I removed my clothes and turned on the water completely to hot. I shuddered a bit at the hot water touching me but I then calmed down to the water. As I scrubbed the dirt off my wrist I heard Kaley chuckling to herself. "Envy! Stop touching Athena like that! She doesn't like it!"

My eyes went wide at that. What!? Why would she even think to do that?! I turned around and what do you know!? Ed decided to be the gullible nimrod **TODAY! **Me cheeks turned into a shade darker than dark red. He then feel to the ground with a nosebleed after seeing me. **"KALEY!"**

"What? He saw you!" Kaley countered.

"That's why I'm yelling at you!" I argued.

"Then check on him!" Kaley demanded.

"I can't!" I answered loudly.

"Why not?!" Kaley asked.

"I'm in the shower! Do I need to explain **ANY **further!?" I asked now blushing harder than I've ever blushed.

"I'm okay..." I heard Ed mumble.

Al sighed. "Kaley... Why did you-"

"I'm maturing the couple Alphonse. I'm maturing the couple." Kaley sighed.

"Pervert." Ed and I grunted lowly.

"So they've been there is whole time!" Al answered now changing the subject. And thank whoever for that too! "I would have never guessed they would be under the Command Center!"

"Maybe it's not just the Fuhrer! The whole entire military could be involved for all we know." I answered scrubbing the last of dirt and blood of me.

The water next to me stopped and I knew Ed was done with his shower. "There is some good news in all of this." He answered. I could hear the smirk in his voice and I knew he saw something I didn't. "I saw your body."

My eyes went wide and I heard Kaley and Al gasp. "You saw it! My body is still in there!?" Al asked happily.

"It is. I tried to reach out for it but it said it couldn't come with me because I'm not it's soul." Ed stated.

I turned off my water and dried off my hair. "My body! It still exists! Yes! Yes!" Al sang.

"Yes!" Ed added now stepping out. In the corner of my eye I saw Kaley shielding her eyes so I knew it wasn't safe for me to come out. "And now that we know it's there, we're one step closer to getting it back! Al... What's that weird cat doing here?"

I poked my head out and saw the tiny 'cat' on Al's shoulder. But correction, it's not a cat, it's a panda. "Uh, you know that little girl?"

"Are you serious!? She's inside your armor?!" Ed yelled.

"Brother! Stop yelling! And while your at it, will you put on some pants?!" Al demanded.

The door slammed open making me jump a little. "Hey what's the hold up? Get a move on!" I heard Envy order. Let's just say by coming in here Envy got a full few of Ed naked. They both screamed at each other and Envy got outside.

I sweatdropped. Yeah, glad I'm not part of that mess. I dried myself off and dressed myself in a nice outfit with a navy blue trench coat, a loose tank top, black pants, and combat boots to make me happy. (Outfit looks like this! struggle_fool/set?id=79284542 )I fumbled with putting my hair in a braid but it was kinda hard to do that when you don't have eyes on the back of your head. "Hey, you need help there?" I heard Ed ask from behind.

I turned to him and thank everything that was good, he was fully clothed. I'm saved from all of that. My teeth dug into bottom lip as I nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

He sat next to me and started to fix my hair and work it into a proper braid. "So what did you see when we got out of Gluttony's stomach?" He asked.

"I saw myself as an eight year old. She called herself my unused happiness and power, when I asked for her to tell me she said I could figure it out on my own. Then said I was too special..." I explained.

"What do you think it means?" Ed asked finishing my braid.

"I have no idea..." I replied shaking my head. "I might look into it, but now I'm not so sure." When I spoke I turned to face Ed.

"You are special. But the perfect special." Ed answered lightly.

I smiled at him lightly. "Thanks." Then at that moment we both started to lean in. Before our lips could even touch I heard Envy bang on the door.

"You guys comin?" Envy yelled over the door.

I looked up to him and stood. "Well we should head there."

"Yeah." Ed answered standing next to me and holding my hand.

_**Later**_

Ed and Al were arguing about the girl hidden in Al's armor while I dazed off into my own world. Although I was shot back into reality by Envy scolding us. "Hey!" I jumped at the sound and looked at Envy. "Wrath will take over babysitting you three now. This way."

"Wrath?" Ed and I asked confused yet nervous.

Envy then opened the door and allowed us to come in. When the three of us walked in we saw King Bradly with Roy. We gasped at this. 'Wrath is the Fuhrer?' I asked myself. I turned to the Colonel. "Colonel?" I asked. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Where should I begin? Fuery's been shipped South, Falman has been sent North, Breda's been sent to the west, Hawkeye and my sister is now the personal assistant to the Fuhrer." Roy explained in a low voice.

I gasped and my eyes went wide. But why?! The Fuhrer is practically holding them hostage! "Go ahead and take a seat." Wrath started making us sit down instantly. I then noticed something, the guard left us alone, there's four of us and one of him, and he has one sword. He must be that determined he can take all of us at once. Then there was a tiny cough coming from Al making Ed and I completely freak out. Al then faked coughing making me bite the inside of my cheek nervously.

"Fuhrer." Ed started. "What was that in the hospital that day? When you came to visit really had me fooled."

"I don't remember lying to you. I instructed you to stay out of trouble and not to trust the military. You do that and no harm comes to you." The Fuhrer corrected. "Just keep your head down and accept your role."

I leaned back in my chair with a hard look on him. "Oh, that's nice but what happens to people who aren't sacrifices?" I countered.

"There's nothing you need to know that I haven't told you. Is that clear Fullmetal Alchemist and Frosted Fire Alchemist?" The Fuhrer questioned.

Ed smirked. "You gave that to me as my title, like you did with Athena." He then lifted the his State Alchemist watch which had blood splatters. "I only joined the military because I thought it would give us our bodies back. But I know what the State Alchemist program is now. Your using it as a way to recruit your sacrifices."

"You won't be using us to fulfill your goals." I growled as we threw our watches to the Fuhrer. "We resign our titles as a State Alchemist."

"The symbol of a dog. Being crested with blood." The Fuhrer sighed.

"Your plans are going to fail. I swear by my grave I will stop you. I'll warn the other State Alchemists. I'll warn them-." Ed started.

"What was that lovely young girl's name again? And your brother's name? Ah, yes. It was Winry Rockbell and Smith Black." He replied tapping on his temple. Al, Ed, and I gasped. I felt my blood run cold and my all the color leave my body. I went pale and quick. "Your Automail engineers. And raised in Resembool too. She's practically family. Then your brother is the only family you have left who is known to be alive. And the only father figure in reach. I heard they gave themselves a great name in Rush Valley."

I shot up from my seat and pounded my fist on the table. _**"STAY AWAY FROM THEM! BETTER YET! LEAVE THEM OUT OF ALL OF THIS!"**_

The Fuhrer tapped on one of the watches with his pointer finger. "Well that's up to you two." Then he slid our watched back to us. "If you two don't intend on staying, then I'll simply have to cut them down." He answered making my eyes go wide in horror and turn to Ed. He can't do that! He just can't! I have to stay... If I don't he'll kill Winry and my brother. I can't let that happen to them. I then touched my watch and shoved it back into my pocket much like Ed did. Ed didn't like the idea and it angered him. But for me I looked like a kicked puppy. "How thoughtful." He replied with a smile.

Oh how I wanted to kill him. I've never wanted to freeze someone's blood so badly in my life. Just the sheer idea of him doing that to my brother and my friend made my blood boil to as hot as it can get. I hate him. I hate him SO much. "Umm, sir? You don't have to worry about us." Al stated. "But I have to ask, if we're going to continue to serve under your watch, will you please let us continue to search for a way to get our original bodies back?"

The Fuhrer toke a drink out of his tea. "I don't see why not. As long as you don't interfere with our plans." He then turned to Roy. "What do you have in mind Colonel? You wouldn't do something so petty as quit the military?"

Roy put his finger under his chin in thought. "Good question. I'm on a short leash here, I still find that preferable as giving up. And I still have my ambitions, your plans don't change that." He then lifted up his watch. "So I think I'll hold on to this and I'll retain my rank too."

"That's fine with me, we have nothing more to discuss." The Fuhrer stated making everyone stand. Ed carefully put his hand over my hand which made me smile a little. I knew this was his way of calming me down for now.

As we started to leave Roy spoke again. "I would, like to ask one thing, Sir." He requested.

"What is it, Colonel?" The Fuhrer asked.

"Are you the one who murdered Hughes?" He asked making Ed and I gasp and turn to him.

"No. That was not me." The Fuhrer answered simply.

"Then who did?" Roy urged.

"Colonel, I agreed to one question." The Fuhrer sighed.

I glared daggers at him. I didn't feel fear around the Fuhrer now. I feel sheer anger and hatred. "We'll be leaving then."

Then we started to leave again. "Just one moment Alphonse." He requested now pulling out his blade and stabbing his armor. Ed and I gasped in shock. The little girl is still in there!

The Fuhrer removed the blade and put it away. "Uh, is that all?" Al shuddered.

"That's all. Your now dismissed." He answered making us all step out. From that moment we stepped out and that door shut we freaked out.

**"THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!" **Al gasped.

I could imagine the look on that poor girl's face when that happened. She almost got stabbed! Who wouldn't have freaked out. I blinked and turned to Roy. "Oh Colonel, can we burrow some money?" I asked.

"You want my money now?" Roy asked handing us change.

"Just give it!" Ed growled now counting the money. "This is all you got? Really?" That made me chuckle.

"It's more than what you have right now!" Roy yelled.

"Yeah, yeah sure. See ya!" We called out now running down the hall.

_**Later**_

I dialed Winry and Smith's number in hope that one of them would pick up. I tapped my foot impatiently while Ed and Al stood at watch. When the ringing ended I heard a deep voice I knew. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Smith." I greeted.

"Athena?! Wait... You didn't break your automail, did you?" He asked with a suspicious tone.

I shook my head. "N-no. I didn't it's just... I'm just checking if you got back safely. Like you haven't seen anyone strange, right?"

He scoffed and I could hear his smirk. "Well Athena..."

"Yeah?" I asked now intense.

"_You're_ freaking me out." He answered making me groan and bang my forehead on the glass lightly.

**"WHAT'S FREAKY!?" **I demanded loudly.

"Well... You and Ed never call, so it's weird. I've never heard you worry about me before! Huh, it's weird like seeing lively trees in the winter." He stated.

"Alright! Maybe I _won't _worry!" I growled annoyed.

"No, no. Thank you." He answered making me blink and gasp. "Thank you... It really does mean a lot."

I recovered from the words that unleashed on me. "Sure." I answered.

"Are you okay? Last time we saw each other you we're... You know.." He stated.

When he reminded me of that all I did was nod. "Well... Yeah, I'm fine. Now, thank you. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Well I have to go. Bye!" Smith finished now hanging up.

"I love you brother..." I whispered softly before hanging up. My eyes were closed softly as I stepped out. A sigh of relief escaped from me as my eyes opened. "They're safe."

"You know, it's that kind of desperation and worry they'll manipulate you with." A deep voice answered. We turned our heads and saw Greed/Ling. That made us scream in shock.

"Ling!" Ed called out.

"No, I've told you, it's Greed." He sighed.

"What is it?" I growled with a glare set on him.

Greed then handed us a white rag. "Your pal wanted me to give this to you."

"Ling did?" Ed asked taking the rag and reading the contents. From what I could see it was written in a foreign language. "What does it say? It's in some other language."

"Yeah, it is. He said to give it to some girl." He sighed.

"Lan-Fan?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. My glare rose at him. "Is this is trick? Don't even tell me that your going to follow us to kill her."

"I've got more class than that." He stated. "And I don't fight woman." I glared at him now wanting to smack him upside the head _**SO HARD! **_"Another rule of mind is to never tell a lie. It's your call." The he started to walk off.

"Ling!" Ed called out as he left.

"It's still Greed kid!" He countered now leaving us.

_**Hate's POV**_

I then finished off a Chimera by digging my hand in it's chest. I guess I was with Scar for a while. He was a good fighter and had amazing brutality. It was like when he killed an enemy he had mercy and it didn't effect him. But the thing that did effect him was Father. I could see why. He was a freak, he was crazy, and very power hungry. Kinda why I hate him to begin with. Plus I can see right through that bastard! Then I heard a voice. "Is someone there?" Scar and I stopped in our tracks and looked down and saw a middle aged man with black hair looking up on us. "Who is that? Did you come from outside?" He asked. "I can help you if your injured. Why don't you two come down here? Is everything alright outside? It's safe to come down, the guard won't be back for a while. Let me help you with your injuries. I'm actually a doctor."

I turned to Scar and nodded. Kneeling down I pulled a vent filter out and jumped down there with Scar. Oh yeah, I know this guy. Doctor Marcoh. "So your an Ishvallen? Was your head injured in the- You won't be Scar would you?" He asked with his eyes widening.

"Tell me who you are first, and what are you doing down here?" Scar asked with a hard glare on Scar.

Then the man started laughing like a manic. Did Envy drive him insane or was he insane to start with? Then he got on his knees with a bowed head and gripped Scar's pant leg. "This must be fate!" He then looked up with tears. "I'm the alchemist responsible for the extermination of your people!" He yelled. My eyes widened with Scar's. What? What the hell?!

_**Kaley's POV**_

I was holding a cat that found off the street in my arms with a cheeky grin. This cat was so cute! (Cat looks like this . ) I don't care what Ed and Athena say about this I'm keeping him! But anyway, I was in Doctor Knox's place as I held the cat close. Al brought in the little girl and panda I protected back in the tunnels. "Nothing serious. Just a mild concussion." Doctor Knox stated standing up. "She'll be fine after a few days of rest."

I toke a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I'm relieved."

"Well I'm not!" Knox yelled at Al and I. "You two seem to think this is a hospital! You've filled my house with patients! Where am I supposed to sleep now? Tell me that!"

"We're sorry!" We both exclaimed.

"And you!" Knox yelled pointing to my cat. "Get him out of here!"

"Your so cruel Doctor! What did an innocent cat do to you?!" I asked holding my cat close to me. "Al and I saved this cat off the street!"

"Alphonse? Kaley?" I heard a female voice rasped. We turned our heads and saw Lan-Fan creeping out of her room.

This made us gasp and got to her. "What are you doing out of bed!? You should be resting!" I sighed as Al helped her on her feet.

"The young lord... Isn't he with you?" She asked looking up to him. I looked down remembering what had happened to Ling.

"He's not... But he's still alive. I've got a message from him." Al stated pulling a rag that has a foreign language written in what looked like blood. She lifted it up and read the contents. She gasped and walked a few feet away and fell on her knees. "Lan-Fan?"

"It says... It says he's found a Philosopher stone! The young lord has saved our clan." She spoke happily with tears of happiness flooded in her eyes. "But now, we have to return to our country! We have to get the news to our people!" She then stood up and looked at us with eyes dancing with joy. "Where is he? Can you take me to him?" We didn't even bother to speak. This worried her. "Why are you are two so quiet? Has something happened to the young lord? Please talk to me! What has happened to the prince!?"

_**Sam's POV**_

Roy, Riza, Armstrong, and I sat our car listening to Roy's explanation. The Fuhrer was a Homunculus. He was one of those beasts. "Fuhrer Bradly is a homunculus!?" Armstrong gasped looking down. "It can't be! The only thing I've ever wanted to do was protect my fellow country men. And I'm not the only one! So many soldiers have put their trust in the military. But this! This is the truth!" Armstrong yelled shaking.

"You can resign Major." Roy muttered. Armstrong rose his head and his eyes widened. "With your disposition, I'm afraid you'll suffer otherwise."

I looked down and closed my eyes. Everything about Ishval scared me. It scared me as a person, as a human, as a monster I could remember the stench in the air of bodies, the smoke in the air, the cries of the wounded, and every gun shot I fired. But another thing I could remember was when Armstrong held a Ishvallen child in his arms telling his officers he couldn't kill him and that what they were doing was wrong. The only thing I wanted to do was help but no. I didn't. I couldn't! Why can't everything be back to the it was? Not this hell. Then again, if everything did stop here and now, would everything that was happening now happen again? Maybe.

"I collapsed in Ishval. I couldn't bring myself to stay and fight. The Military's plans were ghastly, I could see that. But still... I chose to turn away and run I didn't stay to protest their actions!" Armstrong muttered. "That decision has haunted me everyday since then. It makes me sick to abandon my own beliefs! Now I'm facing the military again. I have to fight. I couldn't live with myself if I ran away now."

"Brother, how do you plan on handling this?" I asked softly.

"The Fuhrer asked me that. I told him I wasn't going to quit and give up my ambitions." He muttered looking out the window." He answered. This made Riza, Armstrong and I take an intake of air. "The Fuhrer seemed down right eager to reveal his true nature as a homunculus. It appears he wants me to know that there is someone even more powerful giving him orders. It seems their testing me. I must admit I'm honored."

"You seem surprisingly calm." Riza answered.

"Well, it's just... It's similar to the fight that I had with Lust. I've been called a human weapon and a monster. Maybe I deserve it, but I can tell you this much. I never feel more human when I'm hunting real monsters." Roy replied with a dastardly smirk.

_**Kaley's POV**_

After we explained what happened to Ling she looked devastated and shocked. "I see, he accepted the stone, and let the beast take control." She sighed now looking up to the ceiling.

"We're really sorry, we should we could have stopped him." I whispered looking down.

"Don't apologize, I'm only upset with myself because I was unable to protect him." Lan-Fan answered now turning to us. "But the Prince, he's not gone, he's just trapped inside of this Greed creature right?" She then started to sit up making my sleeping cat wake up and jump in my lap. She held the place where her arm used to be and closed her eyes. "I need your help. I want a new arm, as soon as possible."

"Are you sure? You haven't healed yet!" Al stated.

"I need an automail engineer now! Please help me!" She begged.

I stared at her and nodded. "Yeah, we'll introduce you to two great automail engineers. But please, get your strength back." I replied setting her back down. I looked up to Al with a smile. "Al can you ask Doctor Knox if he can make her some food?"

Al nodded and stood. He then saw the little up and around at the door with her panda. "I don't think you should be up yet. May Chang right?" Al asked.

"May!?" Lan-Fan gasped.

The little girl grabbed her throwing knife and shot it at Lan-Fan. My cat jumped and hissed loudly. I gasped and held her close. Lan-Fan grabbed a book and used it as her shield. The book then had a tiny knife sticking out of the cover. "What's going on?" Al asked looking at them both.

"Your a watch dog of the Yuo-Clan." May replied with a smirk.

"Your the Chang aeries." Lan-Fan muttered sitting up.

"Very good! I'm the 17th daughter, Princess May-Chang." She introduced.

"And I know why your in this country." Lan-Fan replied. "To obtain immortality."

"To bad you won't live to see me get it." May retorted with a smirk.

Lan-Fan kicked the covers off and pulled out a kunai. "You won't even leave this room Princess!"

"Wait a minute! I don't know what this is about, but you shouldn't fight..." Al replied trying to keep the two girls from fighting.

**"QUIT TRYING TO INTERFERE WITH THE AFFAIRS OF OUR COUNTRY!" **They both yelled at poor little Alphonse.

"My wounds won't slow me down." Lan-Fan muttered lowly.

"Is that so? Well neither will mine." May argued back.

"Oh Doctor Knox~!" I sang making him come in and hit the two girls with a washbasin and a soup dish.

_**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? **_You two should be resting in bed!" Doctor Knox scolded.

"Quit trying to interfere in the affairs of our-" May started in a tiny voice.

"I don't care about the affairs of your country, dumb-ass! It doesn't matter where your from your both my patient." Doctor Knox growled now walking off. May and Lan-Fan glared daggers at each other and growled lowly like dogs. He then turned to them with a calm look. "Your not planning on making a bigger mess around here are you? Because if you do, you might notice an unknown pathogen in the floorboards and kill everyone in the house."

_**Athena's POV  
**_

"Thank you for taking the time to be here." The woman Ed and I were helping replied with a smile. "I'm actually surprised you came, I was starting to get a little worried." I smiled at her lightly and clapped my hands just like Ed did. We then set our hands on the ground fixing what had been broken. My eyes widen a bit. Ed and I turned our backs as the woman and looked at our hands in shock. We could use alchemy again! "It worked, we can use alchemy again." Then we started to walk out of the alleyway still staring at our hands.

"Hey there! Very nicely done you two! That takes care of all of our affairs today!" An officer spoke.

"Yeah, we can always rely on a State Alchemist. These alchemists just can't compare." Another spoke.

"Can't compare?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You should have seen those guys. We had a couple of local alchemists helping us with repairs this morning." The second officer spoke. "All they really did was look foolish though."

"They came strolling in like they were the very best! Next thing you know, they're alchemy didn't work!" The first answered with a laugh.

I looked down in thought. They said this morning so they must be talking about when we tried to transmute and we all know where that got us. "Mr. and Miss. Alchemists! Thanks again!" The woman called out. I stared up at her and smiled. Then Ed and I started to walk off. As we both walked around our thoughts were scrambled around the place. Mainly about this morning. They couldn't use alchemy we could. But that little girl and Scar. Why could they use alchemy. Maybe because it's different from ours.

_***Closing song starts***_

Ed and I looked up and saw a pair of white doves flying in the sky. I toke a deep breath and looked down. They have to teach us about it. It's the only way we can really know. Who knows? Maybe we can use it to Al's and Ed's body back. For me.. That's Ed's choice. Knowing him he'll want me back to how I was. And also take down that old geezer who shoved his hand in my stomach... "You okay?" Ed asked softly.

I looked up to him and nodded. "Yeah, my head just hurts. Say? Did we ever return Sam and Riza's guns?"

Ed shook his head. "No, I don't think we did." Ed answered now reaching back and pulling out Riza's gun. I pulled out Sam's gun and stared at it. "I guess we have to drop by."

I nodded. "Well, I'll see in a bit." I answered softly pecking his lips. I smiled before heading off to Samantha's.

_**Here, before the flames begin, may passion burn within **_

_**Our anthem as we wait, for love to save the day**_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky **_

_**Giving his life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**As our king you will bring, Your truth, to guide and keep us **_

_**All of hell, can not prevail against Your love**_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky **_

_**Giving His life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**World on Fire- Trading Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 30- The Ishvalan War of Extermination**_


	33. Ishvalan War of Extermination

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 30- The Ishvalan War of Extermination**_

_**Sam's POV**_

_**Flashback**_

"So you've two decided to become a soldier after all." My Master's eyes narrowed at Roy and me. My heart pounded at his stare. "That's all the proof I need. You two aren't ready to learn Flame Alchemy."

"But Master... We are ready... I mean... We've worked so hard to get to learn it. It's the only thing left." I stammered.

"Haven't we already mastered the fundamentals of alchemy?" Roy asked.

"Of course you two have. Now I regret teaching you two that much now that I know what your planning on using for." Master muttered before coughing softly.

"But Alchemy should be used for the people... Shouldn't?" Roy asked softly.

"Our country is under constantly. This military needs alchemists to defend our homes." I explained in the same tone as Roy.

"I'm tired of hearing that!" Master scolded now starting to cough again. I grew worried of his condition. He wasn't getting better, I could see it.

"I'm tired of seeing you like this... There is no reason for a man at your valor to suffer like this. If you just join the military you can get grants on your research!" Roy explained.

"I don't need a grant for something I already completed." Master muttered.

"You finished it? Already?" I gasped.

Master looked up. "I've created the most powerful alchemy. It would only cause tragedy if I put it in the wrong hands." Roy and I swallowed hard with a nervous stare. "We alchemists are hungry creatures, we must continue to hunt for knowledge for as long as we live. If we forego to pressuring the truth then allow ourselves to die. Trust me, I've been dead for a long time." He spoke before his eyes went wide and started to cough loudly.

"Master!" Roy and I gasped as he started to fall off the bed.

"Are you okay?! Master Hawkeye!" I screamed kneeling next to him trying to ignore the pool of blood escaping his lips.

"Look after my daughter..." He rasped softly. "She is in possession of... My research." Then he went still and let out his final breath.

_**Reality**_

I stood in the shower with my eyes shut lightly as I remembered that day. That day I decided to give up alchemy... But not for good, I'm good at medical alchemy and simple alchemy. Plus I'm researching electrical alchemy and with this I won't get grants. I don't want them. I need to do this on my own. But why can't I? Then I heard high pitch barking from the other room making me open up my eyes and look up. I sighed. "Snow... What is it now? Better not be another bird." I then put on a robe and went into the living room. Snow, my Shiba Inu, barked at the front door and panted with her tail wagging. I sighed and opened up the door and saw Athena standing in the door way. "Hey Athena."

"Hi Sam." She whispered softly. Then Snow barked and jumped on Athena. She laughed and petted the dog. "Hey Snow..."

"Snow. Bad girl, off." I muttered making her jump off of Athena.

Athena chuckled softly. "I don't mind, I see it all the time with Ed."

I smirked. "She must smell him on you."

Athena blushed a little. "Don't say it like that." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the gun I gave her. "So... I heard you were asked to be the Fuhrer personal assistant with Riza."

My smirk went to a frown and I looked down. "Well... Yeah..." I whispered. "Why don't you come in, your probably exhausted from all that's happened."

"Oh... Well, thank you." She stammered softly now walking in awkwardly. I chuckled at the girl. I loved this child like she was my younger sister or my daughter. When I met her I seemed a little drawn to protect her. I don't see her often so it's rare to get to do so. I'm happy she has Ed with her. But Athena's been getting into trouble more often then normal. I gave her a cup of tea while I sat down in front of her and cleaned my gun.

"Things just got more serious. I can list a few events that proves my point." I answered polishing the screws.

"Well, yeah... I didn't get to use the gun though..."Athena whispered look staring at me. "I didn't have-" She stopped herself there and shook her head. "No... I couldn't use it. I can't pull the trigger." I stopped what I was doing and looked up to her. I remember I was like her when I was her age. I picked up a gun and I was too scared to really use it. Her gaze lowered down to her tea and I could see a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. "I... I was just useless again... As usual... I should be used to it but I'm not."

I set my screws down and tried to meet her ice gaze. "Tell me what happened."

"Scar... When Ed and I went to Xerxes we found out that he killed Winry's parents... From what I heard... She couldn't shoot him... And Ed stopped her, and... What if he didn't? Would she pull the trigger? I care for her like a sister and I don't want her to get hurt. I just..." Her eyes started to water as if she was about to cry. "I just wanted to be there to help her... But instead I was forced to see the Truth and some of my insides were taken in the process..."

I sighed. "Your just talking like this because your alive... I must ask... How did he take it?"

Heartbreak washed over her face and she shook her head. "Not well... When I told him I couldn't even see his face. He tried to go see Ultimate and I stopped him before he could move. Then we both started crying... I can't stand to see him like that and when it's over me I just feel worse. I did that to him... How could I?" She asked with a tear falling from her eye.

I stared at her in shock. "Don't take it too hard Athena. All you need to do is stay focused on living. That is how you'll help Winry and Ed. I mean come on, how else can you protect them and your brother?" I asked as she started to drink her tea. I then smirked and continued to clean my gun. "No wonder Smith's over-protective of you. In no time you and Ed can have a dirty little secret."

Athena's eyes widen and spit her tea out right on Snow. She stared at me in utter shock at my statement. "No no no no! It's _NOT_ like that! I mean we've only been going out for a few months. Of course I love him and I wanna protect him and make him happy but I.. I..." She stammered blushing a strawberry red. "I don't wanna rush things... You know?"

I chuckled lightly. "I understand, don't worry." Then I sighed and looked down. "What happened with Scar and Ultimate... Well I'm sorry. All of that was added on to the list of burdens." I whispered.

Athena bit her lip and lowered her gaze. Her cheeks were now returning to their normal color. She used to be so pale but now she got a little tanner and now she doesn't look like a walking sheet of paper. "I have to ask... But is it a burden to you?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked up to her. "I've lost my right to complain about it, although I don't like it, I have to deal with it." I stated now going back to work. Memories of Ishval flooded into my mind which made me cringe and bite my lip. "I've killed far to many people to feel sorry for myself. I choose this path after all just like you did to be a State Alchemist." Athena swallowed hard and her gaze on me went soft. I could tell she knew what I was thinking. Almost like she was a mind reader.

"You mean Ishval?" She questioned almost quietly. "I... I hope you don't mind me asking but.. Can you tell me about it?" Snow, with a tea stain on her face, whimpered and stuffed her nose in Athena's automail hand. She looked down and patted her head softly.

I finished cleaning my gun and took a deep breath.

_**Hate's POV**_

Scar stepped forward and towered over Marcoh. "It's time to confess! Tell me your sins! What did you do to my people!?" Scar's voice demanded emotionless.

I knelled in front of him with a frown. "You should start or he'll kill you first."

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**Flashback**_

_Ishval was a harsh and barren country filled with rocks and sand. Considering the terrain it wasn't surprising it would give birth to such a strange religion or that the people would be so earnest and resolute. It was natural for a fraction the country's population to protest the country's annexation of Amestris. Their mistrust was unjustified. And that one bullet changed a whole lot. That one bullet that killed that child was the start. Their mistrust turned into outrage. Everything turned into a civil war and the fighting lasted for 7 years._

_Until a simple one page document was drafted. Executive order 3066: The Ishvallen War of Extermination. State Alchemists like the Strong Arm Alchemist, Silver Alchemist, Iron-Blood Alchemist, Crimson Alchemist, Freezing Alchemist, Flame Alchemist, and the Heavy Wind Alchemist were ordered to fight and kill. With them in the war, it hell on earth. The stench of the deceased and decaying humans clung to the air. And the sands soaked up blood like a sponge. Most combat was blind. People can shoot erratically without a clear target. But it was different for snipers like Riza and Sam. Someone was bound to die when they pulled the trigger. Normal soldiers don't always have a direct line of sight on the defense of their actions. But Snipers did, so did the alchemists._

The Iron-Blood Alchemist walked to four soldiers of Isvhal with determination in his eyes. "Listen here! I am the Iron-Blood Alchemist! Iron and blood! I am both soldier and weapon! Now stand down! I am the only man to take lead in this battle!" He yelled making iron chains and cannons rush towards them.

Roy, the Flame Alchemist, snapped his fingers with his igniting glove to make flames rise in a building and destroy it.

Armstrong, The Strong Arm Alchemist, created a wall so none of the fleeing men and women who were defenseless could run. Although he really didn't want to do it. The poor man just followed orders. But that wasn't the right call.

Marcus Black, the Heavy Wind Alchemist, walked to them with pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He whispered softly before extending his left arm making the air around them get thick and hard to inhale. The people gasped for air and tried to escape. Instead they fell to the ground dead. Unlike the soldiers and ruthless state alchemist's he felt very sad to do this. Armstrong and Roy felt the same too. Marcus would apologize to them softly before or after he killed them. But he knew it was never enough.

_All the cries would echo through their heads... Some in a cry of distress and sobs for their mothers, their fathers, or their children. For others like the Crimson Alchemist it was just a game. A big game that they were winning and knew too well that they were going to win._

_**"THEY TOOK MY LEG! SAVAGES! DAMN THEM! DAMN THEEEMMMM!" **_The Silver Alchemist screamed and cursed as he was being carried away.

Hughes looked up and saw Roy Mustang walking away from the crowds of soldiers. He gasped and stood. "Hey! Roy! Roy Mustang!" He called out making him stop in his tracks. Roy stopped and turned to Hughes and both walked together. Roy washed his face in a tub of water as Hughes watched with his arms crossed. "So you got deployed too? Well it's good to see you. Although you've changed since I last saw you."

Roy dried his face off and turned to Hughes. "I could say the same about you. You have the eyes of a killer."

Under the glare of Hughes's glasses there was a tired and worn down look. "Yeah..." He sighed. "Look at this country... It's not exactly the future we imagined with your sister when we were at the academy."

"Yeah..." Roy replied. "I guess that future could never be."

A messenger then appeared and saluted. "Captain. You have a letter." He answered handing Hughes a letter.

"Oh thank you." He then waited for the messenger to leave before letting out a chirp of glee.

"What?! What's wrong?" Roy panicked.

"I still have a beautiful future! And her name is Gracia! She's waiting patiently for the day I can come home!" Hughes sang with happy look and a redness on his cheeks. Then he stopped to think a bit. "All alone..." And he realized that there was a chance someone can try and make a move on his wife. This enraged him. He gritted his teeth together and raised a dark look. _**"HOW LONG UNTIL A JERK PUTS THE MOVES ON HER!?" **_Hughes yelled to himself. "No! Gracia would never do that to me! She'd never have an affiar like that! But she IS all alone..."

"Hey Hughes.." Roy sighed turning away from him. "I have a little advice for you. It happens in movies and novels all the time." He then raised his hand like a kid using his hand for a gun. "The soldiers who never shut up about their wife's or girls back home... They don't make it."

"Not funny Roy... And Marcus talks about his wife and kids all the time..." Hughes growled.

"He can manipulate the air Hughes... He's practically unbeatable, trust me I've tried." Roy muttered.

Hughes now read the letter carefully. He stared at it with a glimmer of hope. "Alright... I can make it through this day. This letter is all I need. I can think about tomorrow again. Even if this damn battlefield won't let me see it."

Then Roy and Hughes saw two figures approaching them. One with a rifle, the other with a shot gun. They removed their hoods and looked up to them. The first one had blonde hair and brown eyes. The second had jet black hair with dark eyes. "Hello Major Mustang. Long time no see." The blonde muttered. Her name was Riza.

"Hi brother." The black haired girl known as Sam whispered. "It's been a while..."

Roy gave the two for them a look of pity. 'Damn this war... Even Riza and my sister. They have the eyes of a killer.' Roy took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Samantha? How old are you now?" He asked the teen.

She bit her lip and looked down. "Fourteen..."Hughes, Riza, and Roy felt bad for her. She was considered a child and yet she was fighting in such a disgusting and bloody war.

The four of them walked back to the camp trying their best to ignore the bodies piling up near them. All of them sat down in a circle in silence until Riza spoke up. "Maybe you can answer this Major... Why are we killing citizens when we should be protecting them? I thought alchemy, was used to help people. So why is being used to kill them instead?"

"Because that's the job we were given." A new voice muttered. It was scratched up and harsh. It was the voice of the Crimson Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee. He was known for twisted personality and love for explosions. So this war was his paradise. "You ask why we're here killing these people instead of protecting them. Because this is a war and that's what soldiers do. Isn't that right?" He asked looking up to them.

Roy glared at the man harshly. "You think this is our job? To cause tragedy?" Roy hissed.

"Well that's how it seems... Let's see." Kimblee sighed now meeting Sam's eyes. "Tell me little girl, your not very happy to be here, are you? Well, you don't appear to be. But can you honestly tell me that in that split second you take down an enemy you don't feel the slightest bit of satisfaction and pride in your skills?" He asked now making the girl's eyes go wide in horror. He was right. She did feel that a bit, she didn't want to admit it but she knew it was true. A tiny whimper escaped her lips as she grabbed the hand closest to her. And that would be her brother's. "Well?"

"B-brother.." She squeaked in a scared tone. It sounded like she was about to start crying and sobbing. But maybe she was.

Roy walked to Kimblee and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "That's enough Kimblee! Leave my sister alone!" Roy demanded.

"You know what I don't understand? That you people expect something different. You act like your surprised and that you didn't choose this. Did you put on the uniform thinking that you weren't going to be asked to kill?" Kimblee asked now standing up. "The one thing worse then death is to advert your eyes from it. Look straight at the person you kill don't take your eyes off them for a second. And don't _**EVER**_ forget them, because I promise they won't forget you." Sam's chin quivered and she quickly hid behind Riza. They both knew he was right. They didn't want to admit but they knew. The bell then went off saying it was time to fight again. "Oh too bad, there's the bell. Time for me to get back to work." He replied walking off and fixing the collar of his uniform.

"Riza... Can I stay with you?" Sam asked in a tiny and soft plea.

Riza nodded and stood. "Of course Samantha."

"I've gotta head out too." Hughes answered standing up. "See ya later Roy." He then started to walk off.

"Hughes." Roy muttered glaring daggers in the back of Kimblee's head. "Can you tell me why you fight?"

Hughes turned to Roy with hard eyes. "It's simple... I don't wanna die. That's the only reason. Those reasons are always simple."

_**Later**_

Roy snapped his fingers and more fire arose to burn people alive. Then he walked away from the flames with a cold stare. _'If that's so... What the hell is the reason for this war?'_

_**Reality**_

"That's the reason..." Marcoh sighed looking down to the floor. "But it's worse then you can imagine."

_**Flashback**_

At the the Fifth lab things were busy. Gunshots fired and hit revolting Ishvallens in the head on the transmutation circle they stood on. Some were tied up on the main points of the design. Then the circle was activated. They were transmuted crying in agony as the sparks would hit them and they would twitch in pain as if they were having a seizure. Marcoh stared in sadness as the Ishvallen were transmuted into a Philosopher Stone.

_**Reality**_

Scar grabbed the collar of Marcoh's shirt enraged. "You turned my people into a Philosopher Stone!? What happened to this stone!?" Scar yelled loudly.

"It was given to Major Solf J. Kimblee." Marcoh answered. "He was known as the Crismon Alchemist."

"Did you see what this man looked like? Did he have black hair and cold eyes?" Scar asked.

Marcoh nodded. "Yes."

Scar narrowed his eyes on the middle aged man. _'My brother...' _He then threw the man down to the floor. "Keep talking!" He demanded.

"Everything changed. That single stone turned the whole battle around." Marcoh explained.

_**Flashback**_

Kimblee stood on top of a building with the stone in his fingertips. The explosions in the distance just made a sick smile come to his face. He sighed happily. "What a beautiful sound. It doesn't get any better than that! I can feel it deep in my bones. Like a part of me I haven't noticed before. This is now an extension to my being. And this land that's governed by death, I'll paint it red with this shard of destruction " Kimblee then put the stone between his teeth with an insane look. This man was truly twisted. "I couldn't dream of a more fulfilling job!" He then clapped his hands together and a trail of explosions went down to the surface and busted. _**"SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SOUND! LIKE A SYMPHONY! THIS STONE IS AMAZING!" **_Kimblee screamed on the top of his lungs.

_It didn't take long then. The war was coming to a close after that single stone. Ishvallens were slaughtered and the remaining ones had no choice to but to give in. The Ishvallen leader Logue Lowe surrended and offered himself to the Fuhrer. The deal was that in he was killed the rest of Ishvallens were spared. But the offer was objected. After that everyone was discharged and returned home._

"So now we know, we're garbage to them..." Samantha whispered now with her brother and Hughes. After this war she's not going to be able to stay on her own for a while.

"Yeah, the power of one man doesn't amount to much, But however little strength I'm capable of... I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love, And in turn they'll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other." Roy muttered looking up to the Fuhrer.

A few days later Riza and Sam walked into Roy's office. They both stood tall and saluted. Roy was shocked to see them, especially his sister. He knows what's going on with her right now and he thought she would leave because of her mental scaring at the war. But of course he was wrong. "So you two decided to take this path after all. Even after what you two went through in Ishval."

"Yes brother- I mean sir." Sam stumbled lightly.

"If the world truly operates bases on the laws of Equivalent Exchange then we soldiers have plenty to give back. If this world is meant to prosper then it is our duty to carry the bodies of the dead through a river of blood to their resting place." Riza explained in a stern tone.

Roy then stood up and stared at the two girls. "From now on, I'm assigning you to be my assistant." He told Riza. Now turning to Sam. "You will help her in protecting me. I feel like I can trust you both to do so. Sam, don't expect me to go easy on you just because your my sister. I do expect you two to understand what this means, you two will be able to shoot me in the back also. If I ever stray from this path then I want you to shoot me and I'm trusting you to do so."

Sam and Riza stared at the man with unchanging stare.

"Do you except my offer?" Roy asked.

"Of course sir." Sam answered in a hard tone.

"I'll follow you into hell if you want me to." Riza added.

_**Reality**_

_**Athena's POV**_

I pushed my empty tea cup aside and looked up to the girl. "But if the Colonel does become the Fuhrer how will that change the fact this is a military state?" I asked softly.

"That's easy, it won't." Sam answered looking down. "What we'll have to do is restore power to the parliament, take it back from the military and make it democratic again. Only after the full enxent of the military's corruption is brought to like in this can this country move forward."

I tilted my head to the side softly. "What does that mean?"

"Okay here's an example, those who were praised as war heroes in Ishval will be brought to trial as war criminals." Sam explained. My eyes widen and I gasped. So Roy is doing that to himself?! That's like suicide! "Yeah, after all we've done we'll be seen as mass murderers."

"And the Colonel is making sure this happens!? That's suicide." I muttered lowly. He was just being used. It was all on the homunculi! "But the homunculi pulled the strings! They caused it!"

"That may be so, Athena, but we carried it out. Never advert your eyes from death, don't ever forget the people you kill, because they won't forget you. No matter how long time has passed." Sam recited making my fists ball up.

"That's- That's right!" I objected.

Sam smiled softly and placed her hand on mine. "Hey, you don't have time to worry. Your hands are full, aren't they? You have to look after Ed and Al just like they look over you. And you need to get your bodies back, people are waiting aren't they?"

I raised my head and nodded at her. _'I'll help Ed get our bodies back, so will Al and Kaley.'_

_**Kaley's POV**_

"Goodnight Doctor Knox!" Al called out now leaving.

I held my cat close to me as the cool night air hit my face. "Oh yeah, thanks for letting me keep the cat! I appreciate it!" I remarked sarcastically. No one understands me and my cat loving. Oh except for Al. He understands. That's why I hang around him more often!

"Excuse me... Mister Armor and lady... Thank you so much... for saving us..." May whispered now stopping us.

I giggled and knelled to her level. "Well my name isn't lady, it's Kaley. Kaley Kimmins."

"And I'm Alphonse Elric." Al replied.

"Your name is Elric?" May asked softly.

Al nodded. "You remember Edward Elric don't you? The little alchemist you screamed at. He's my brother. It's a long story but I lost my body.

I laughed at his choice of words. "He'd kill you if he heard you saying this."

"You probably look just like him." May sighed.

"How rude!" Al objected now going a in pose. "For starters I'm way taller than my brother is! I don't have a mean face like his and I'm a much better fighter too! I don't have a temper like he does! I'm a gentleman."

I laughed at Al again. He is _SO_ cute! And apparently... So did May. Sparkles were now around her and she had the look on her face like she just saw an angel. _"OH ALPHONSE~~!_" She sang then blinked. "Wait... What are you to him?" She asked pointing to me.

"Oh I'm just a-" I started.

"She's a really good friend." Al answered.

I felt a twinge of hurt when he said that but covered it up. "Yeah..."

"I hope you get your body back soon!" May chirped with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, well thank you." Al replied to the girl.

**_Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky_**

**_For love to come around so hope won't let me down_**

**_Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone_**

**_Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me_**

**_There is a hope beyond this night_**

**_There is a Savior in the sky_**

**_Giving His life to set this world on fire_**

**_So as the darkness closes in_**

**_Know that the sun will shine again_**

**_Bringing salvation to a world on fire_**

**_World on Fire- Trading Yesterday_**

**_Chapter 31- 520 Cens Promise_**


	34. 520 Cens Promise

_**Nobody's POV**_

Envy walked into the room where Marcoh was kept only to find a courpse leaning against the wall with the word Vengence written in blood. "Vengence huh? Damnit!" Envy screamed now throwing the tray down. Marcoh escaped with Scar and Hate. "Scar. Hate. Marcoh must have told them about his role in Ishval!" He then noticed something. One of the Chemiras guarding the room has gone missing.

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 31- 520 Cens Promise**_

_**Athena's POV**_

As I walked away from Sam she spoke to me. "I'll let you know if I find out anything new."

I stopped at the door and turned my soft gaze to her. "The Fuhrer hired you and Riza to be his hostage. Aren't you concerned?"

She grinned wildly and held Snow close to her. "It won't be that bad Athena. If you look at it in my point of view, or Riza's this gives us a chance to kill him in his sleep or something." Sam remarked.

I shuddered a bit. "Don't scare me like that." Sam giggled and followed me outside. It was nice to have a friend like her. She was calm and always there when you needed her. I toke a step forward but then stopped. "Oh can you or Riza warn Roy about Scar?"

Sam smiled. "Of course. He is my brother after all." I smiled back at her.

"And... Thank you for telling me what happened." I whispered softly.

Sam's smile grew wider. "Hey, you helped me let it go. It was a long time ago after all."

I nodded softly and made my leave. The night was now dark and empty. I stopped in front of a fountain with a sigh. "Now... Where is Ed?" I sighed.

"Athena!" I heard a voice call.

I chuckled and looked down. "Speak of the devil and he shall come... Just like mom used to say..." I then turned to Ed who had Al and Kaley behind him. Ed was panting hard and hunched over. "Hey Ed."

"Did..." Ed toke a deep breath between his words. "Did Sam tell you?"

I nodded and sat down near the fountain. "It's bad, isn't it? And she didn't even hold back, even though I'm a kid and she was one too when she was in the war."

"They say an alchemist is one who seeks after the truth, and yet I knew of nothing that happened in Ishval." Ed stated looking down and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you think the Colonel is concerned about what happens after he becomes the Fuhrer?" Al asked.

"I knew I would be if I was him." Ed sighed.

"Hey Al? What are you going to do when you get your body back? Like afterwards?" Kaley asked.

Al looked up. "Well... Let's see... I really want to eat some of Winry's apple pie!" Ed and I laughed while Kaley smiled softly. "What about you?"

Ed leaned his head against mine and closed his eyes lightly. "I've been so busy trying to get our bodies back I haven't even thought about what happens next."

I looked up to him with a smile. "Maybe some courtesy calls. Like Pinako and Izumi. They have a done a lot for us after all."

"Yeah of course." Al answered softly.

"They'll be smiling when they see you guys." Kaley sighed with a smile.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Oh and Aunt Clara too. She'd be happy your alright." Kaley added on.

I nodded. "It'd be nice... To see them smiling."

Al and Kaley stood up and looked in the distance. "I know things are hard now but I'm cheering up!" Al chirped.

"Well we did find a trace of hope for us." Ed stated lifting his head to look at Al. "You know how our alchemy didn't work when we were under Central Command? Guess what? It wasn't working above ground either."

"Wait... What about Scar and that little girl?" Kaley asked.

"Exactly! They were the only ones who could use it. Maybe because their's is different from ours. Or they're doing something different." I stated.

Ed smirked. "We haven't hit a dead end yet!"

_**Next day**_

"You mean she's gone?! The obnoxious little girl left!?" Ed screamed into the telephone. I sighed and bowed my head. Square one... Again... "Where was she going?" After that question was asked a few seconds passed before Ed slammed the phone down and started to walk off.

"Please Ed... Don't take it out on the phone." I sighed now following him and Al.

"We can still find her!" Ed growled.

"But the city is huge and we don't have any clues." Al stated.

Ed stopped in his tracks and turned to us. "Oh but we do have a clue."

_**Sam's POV**_

I walked into Havoc's room and set some weights down near him. "Here you go." I sighed blowing some hair out of my face.

"What are the hell is that?" Havoc asked looking up to me.

"Presents. Breda and I thought it would be nice." I replied with a smile.

"Oh come on! Couldn't you get me magazines with girls in them?" Havoc whined.

A chuckle escaped my lips and I sat down next to him. "Okay there are reasons why I didn't get you that. One, because I'm a girl. Two, I don't want to walk around with that. And three, you need these. You can't slack off. Not to mention if you don't your muscules will go away." I then stood up and smirked. "I mean, you don't want to be beaten by me in arm wrestling, do you?"

Havoc smirked at me. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, well I gotta head out. But next time I come, I want an arm wrestle match and if you win I will buy you two magazines with girls. Maybe throw in a kiss." I stated with a devilish smirk.

"Now would your brother want that?" Havoc countered.

I shook my head with a stupid smile. "Nope, but he'll get over it." I then grabbed the weights and set them in his hands. "Get started, and hold down the fort for us. Got it?" He nodded with a smirk as I walked out with a grin.

_**Athena's POV**_

"Hey! Have you seen this cat?!" I heard Ed ask now pointing at a picture that didn't even look remotely like the panda. "I'm trying to find the little girl who owns it!" Al on the other hand did the same, only his picture looked more believable. That and he was adding on the fact that 'it wasn't an alien'. Oh these boys are weird ones but that's why I love them. I would ask people and they said nothing.

A bit of time passed and no one has seen the panda which made us feel a little down. "It seems like this search is getting us no where." Ed groaned.

I sighed and looked up. "Yep."

"They might not be in Central anymore." Al answered looking at Ed. A white car then pulled over next to us making our eyes flash to the car. The person inside was Roy.

"Hey, Fullmetal, Frosted Fire." Roy called out making us stand.

"Colonel?" I asked softly. We were then let inside and Roy zoomed off. I handed Roy one of the papers that had the Panda on it and explained everything. The girl and about Xingese Alchehystry.

"You don't say? Xingese Alchehystry. Sounds promising." Roy muttered handing us the paper back. "I'll ask around and tell you what I find."

"Thank you but... We really don't need to get into deeper debt to you then we already are." I explained softly.

"Speaking of... You owe me money." Roy answered turning to us and pulling out his hand as if he was saying 'cough it up'. "So why don't you cough it up?" My eyes went wide with Ed's. Was this man crazy?!

_**"EYES ON THE ROAD!" **_Ed and I shrieked pointing to the windshield. Roy swerved the car wildly making me cling to Ed like a cat would during a bath.

"You remembered? Come on!" Ed moaned in annoyance. "How much did I burrow? 500 cens?"

"It was 520 cens!" Roy corrected loudly now focusing on the road. "Don't con me!"

_**"I'M NOT CONNING YOU!" **_Ed yelled now digging into his pocket. "I'm just not a penny pitcher like you!" When Ed said that comment Roy's look went confused yet sad.

"I'm sorry Colonel..." Al sighed softly.

Ed then pulled out the money staring at it softly. Then he stuffed it back into his pocket. "I'm just going to hold on to this, but I promise to pay you back when you become Fuhrer." Ed muttered.

Roy glanced at Ed. "Who told you?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye told me. And Lieutenant Mustang told Athena." Ed explained in a hard tone.

"We know about Ishval too." I answered as we arrived to our destination. When the car parked we let ourselves out.

"Fullmetal, go on and keep that money for now. But you will pay me back." Roy stated.

"Alright, when that day comes I'll burrow more money from you. And pay you back when this country is a democracy. And when that day comes I'm going to ask to burrow _MORE_ money from you." Ed countered making me not help but smirk.

Roy looked down now feeling sorry for himself. "You not going to let me out easy are you?"

I shook my head. "Nope! And don't you dare worry Hawkeye or your sister!" I then slammed the door making him jump and turn to me. "Oh, and thank you for the ride."

Roy then fixed himself to the seat and wiped the shocked look off his face. "Sure, see you later." Then with it said and done he drove off. I then gave my hand to Ed which he high fived.

"Nice Ed." I replied now walking into the hotel and in our room.

When we entered we heard a voice. A very old and deep voice. "Took long enough." It spoke. We jumped and got into a fighting position "I was getting tired of waiting." I squinted and tried to see who it was. It was Fu.

_**Later**_

We just took Fu to see Lan-Fan at Doctor Knox's. From the look he gave her I didn't think his reaction is going to be a good one. But if he does try something then I'll be there to kick his ass. "You lost your arm, you couldn't protect the prince, and look at you now." Fu listed off with anger in voice. I was tense about this and ready for any upcoming move. Then out of no where he just... SLAPPED HER! Even he should know that he can't do that.

"That's it!" I screamed starting to storm for the man. Yeah... Passionate on the topic. I had to go through the stress of an amputation. Slapping someone during that is so wrong and so freaking messed up. Before I could get anywhere Ed, Al, and Kaley held me back.

"How dare you call yourself a member of the Chang clan!" Fu scolded as I tried storming for him.

"Lemmie go! I need to stuff my fist in his face." I yelled. "You bastard! She hasn't even recovered yet!"

"It's really gone..." Fu whimpered now dropping on his knees. "Your arm... You lost your arm..."

"Please forgive me grandfather..." Lan-Fan whispered looking down. "I'm sorry."

Fu then toke the empty sleeve next to her in his hand. "You fool... You damn fool." Fu whimpered now putting the sleeve in his face.

I cooled down after that which made them release me. My eyes were full of care as I sat next to Lan-Fan and Fu. "We promised we'd take her to an automail engineer. Would that be alright?"

"We decline." Fu muttered now sitting on the couch's armrest. Al and Ed gasped while I just stared at him in confusion. "We appreciate the kind gesture but you'e already helped us enough. We can find an engineer on our own if we must."

"But we have to do something." Al countered.

"The enemy has now seen Lan-Fan's face. We refuse to risk the life of your engineer friend." Fu stated.

Ed and I stared at them softly until I lowered my gaze. "Alright then... Thank you."

Fu then walked to Doctor Knox and toke off his bandanna. "Your the only reason why my grand daughter is still alive, you have my gratitude."

"What!? Do I look like a doctor who wants gratitude!?" Knox scolded loudly.

"Thank you Doctor Knox... Thank you for saving me." Lan-Fan whispered bowing her head in respect.

Doctor Knox was silent for a few seconds until speaking. "Just clear out already! I'm not going to be such a push over and let you take my bed for an extra night! Now get out!" He yelled now walking out of the room.

I blinked at him. "Wow... Pushy..." I chuckled.

_**Next Day**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

At the Prison there was a man who was isolated from all of the other inmates. His name was Solf J. Kimblee. He sat there adoring the Philosopher Stone that was given to him during the war. He remembered where he lost his mind, if he had to start with, and killed some of his officers with the stone. He then heard footstep nearing towards his cell which made him snap out of his past. "Oh, visitors " He sighed now throwing the stone in his mouth and swallowing it. That was common for him. Swallowing the stone then coughing it back up when he needed it.

"On your feet Kimblee, you've been released." The prison guard muttered.

After Kimblee changed into a custom made white suit he walked with two guards to the exit. "So who made this decision?"

"I didn't say you could talk Kimblee." One guard muttered.

"Must have been someone pretty high up." Kimblee stated.

"Shut your mouth Kimblee. You must have some big connections to avoid the death sentence. It makes me sick." The same man growled.

"Nope! No connections. I just deserve to go free." Kimblee answered.

"You really are psycho. What kind of political move is this? Letting a nut job like you out?" The man asked as they walked outside. Kimblee had to shield his eyes from the bright sun. He was in for a while, that's for sure.

"You know, I appreciate taking care of me." Kimblee stated extending his hand to the guard with a smile.

The man had a glare on Kimblee as he shook hands with him. "I hope I never see you again." Then the man had his hand transmuted and a bomb was wrapped around his wrist.

"Just my way of saying thanks." Kimblee stated bowing as the men around helped the guard who had a ticking bomb around his wrist.

"What is this!? I can't get it off!" The guard yelled as they all tried to tug it off his wrist. The man begged for Kimblee not to do this to him and for help. Then when the clock hit zero they knew. It wasn't a bomb. Technically, yes. But instead of the big fiery and deathly explosions a little bird popped out like one you would see with a clock. The man stared in fear almost crying.

"It's nothing but a harmless toy, I thought you could give it to your kid or something." Kimblee stated now walking off. "Farewell." When the gate slammed behind him he looked around. "Now what next?" He then heard honking near him which made him turn to the noise. He saw a black car with a hand waving for him to get in.

He stepped inside and there were two men. "It's been a while, Kimblee." Envy muttered with a smirk. Envy turned around and turned back into his green dread lock's self. "Congrats on the early release."

"Hey Crismon." Ultimate greeted turning back to him.

"So I take it I have you guys to thank. It's been a while Heavy Wind." Kimblee replied.

"The name is Ultimate now. Plus we need some help and I'll lead you through it." Ultimate muttered.

"My first day out of jail and I have a job." Kimblee smirked.

As they drove through Central Ultimate and Envy started to break down the issue at hand. "You remember Doctor Marcoh, don't you?" Envy started.

"The scientist who created the Philosopher Stone? How could I ever forget him?" Kimblee asked.

"He escaped from our watch. We're still sorting out the details. One of the Chimeras we had watching over him went missing. His specialty was transmuting living tissues. We believe he used the Chimera in his place." Ultimate explained.

"If that's bad enough, but we think he might have escaped with an Ishvallen warrior named Scar and one of our own named Hate." Envy added.

"What about that?" Ultimate asked. "You were the one responsible for the extermination."

"You do have a point. It's inexcusable if I let a survivor crawl out of my path of destruction." Kimblee sighed.

"You can kill Scar, I'll handle our traitor but Marcoh has to be alive." Ultimate stated cracking his knuckles.

"You released me just for that?" Kimblee asked.

Envy giggled. "After you get Marcoh there's a town that you need to wipe off the map. That's your kind of job right?"

"It's remarkable how cruel you are." Kimblee replied now pressing on his side hard making his Philosopher Stone come back up. "It's been too long since I've used this."

"Don't think that'll be enough for this job." Ultimate snickered now tossing him a spherical Philosopher Stone.

"A new stone? Did you use more Ishvallens to make it?" Kimblee asked.

"We actually used Doctor Marcoh's assistants who made that first stone." Ultimate grinned like a mad man.

"Your cruelty is infinite." Kimblee sighed happily.

_**Hate's POV**_

I lead May back to where we were with a calm expression. "I found her while I got some food for our next trip."

"Looks like you made it out Mister Scar." May replied with a smile. "This nice lady helped me find you guys."

"I'm not nice." I growled annoyed.

May then turned to Marcoh. "Do we have a new companion?"

"He's not our companion." Scar growled. "His name is Marcoh. He created a Philosopher Stone and killed my people to do it."

May gasped. "A Philosopher Stone! Immortality! Mr. Marcoh! You have to teach me how to create the stone! How did you make it!? I'm begging you to show me!"

"No... I can't..." Marcoh whispered.

"Quiet!" Scar demanded. "You shouldn't desire such things." He then turned to Marcoh and slammed his hand in Marcoh's face. Then he transmuted it making him scream in pain and hold his bleeding face. I stared in wide eyed shock. I may be cruel and unjust at times but holy crap! I'm not _THAT_ bad. At least I can give a harsh warning! "I only destroyed the surface. You can stop the bleeding, can't you?" May then nodded and started to work on healing Marcoh. "It'll be easier if your face is unrecognizable. It's time to leave." Scar muttered now walking off.

"Where are we going?" Yoki asked in a dumb tone.

"We need to get to the place where I hide my brother's research notes. The north."

_**Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky**_

_**For love to come around so hope won't let me down**_

_**Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone**_

_**Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me**_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky**_

_**Giving His life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**World on Fire- Trading Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 32- The Fuhrer's Son**_


	35. The Fuhrer's son

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 32- The Fuhrer's Son**_

_**Athena's POV**_

I bit my lip looking at the drawing Ed made of the Panda. "Hmm... Your right... It does like her..." I stuttered numbly looking at the cat in front of us. It let out a bitter sneeze which made me blink like crazy. What type of game was this?!

"She's a darling girl, isn't she?" The woman replied with a smile.

"Uh yeah... Darling." I smiled then turned around with Al and Ed. It howled which made me more confused of it's origin.

"Puppy!" Kaley sang picking up the creature and cuddling with it. I don't what it is that's why I'm calling it a creature.

"That's definitely not her!" Ed whispered and yelled.

"Yeah! I know." Al replied.

"I don't even know what that thing is." I stated. "We don't have the time for this."

Al toke the paper and sighed. "Come on..."

"Where are you hiding?" Al, Ed, and I groaned.

_**Later**_

_**Hate's POV**_

I hate the sewers. They are the worst smelling places in this freaking world! If there is smellier I would be shocked! But if I have to go in I'll go. Not proud of it and not happy as hell. In fact I'm doing so grudgingly. Scar and I heard footsteps which made us stop and turn in their direction. Scar then pushed me and Marcoh down another path for hiding. "Which way did he go?"

"I know I heard footsteps coming from over that way." A light then hit Scar as he stood like a statue.

"Look over there!"

Scar then transmuted the wall which made the ceiling crumble. While they were distracted we stormed away.

_**Next Day**_

_**Ultimate's POV**_

"So he was seen with a middle aged man with black hair and a girl with red hair. Am I right?" I asked in a hard tone.

"Yes, that's what it said in the report." The officer answered.

Kimblee and I stared at the map of Amestris and looked at key points on the map. "And this was yesterday..." Kimblee muttered. His finger then lead to a point in the map under the words 'West City'. "West huh?"

"Several of our people were injured while trying to apprehend him." The officer replied.

"So Scar must be desperate now." I countered crossing my arms over my chest.

"But that could help us." Kimblee stated. "He's leading us a good trail."

I then grabbed my coat and handed Kimblee his white hat. "Okay then, we work now." I murmured.

_**Later**_

Kimblee and I were taken to a building which looked like it could help us in our search. On our way up the stairs we saw a weird looking woman. She had a pound worth of makeup on which did no good in making her look young, a purple dress, and graying hair. I stared her down as she walked away. "What a bizare woman..."

"But that isn't our job." Kimblee reminded me as he continued to walk away.

I then heard chuckling inside my head which made me groan in annoyance. "Marcus? What is it?" I snarled.

The man was laughing hard and panted for air._ 'N-nothing!' _He howled in laughter.

I sighed. "Marcus... What is it?"

_'Oh nothing~~ Just me being an old fart... That's all.'_ Marcus snickered which made me sigh again.

"I think that was an understatement."

_**Nobody's POV**_

Roy Mustang stood in front of Hughes's grave and placed a set of flowers on the tomb stone. The bell nearby rang loudly as a Funeral nearby was being held. The old woman that Kimblee and Ultimate saw stood next to Mustang. "Looks like a funeral.." 'She' spoke looking at Hughes's grave.

"Well this is the place for it." Roy answered with a tiny smile.

"It's quite depressing. When you reach my age you think about you being in the box." The woman replied.

"Surely you can't worry about that now! You still look pretty young to me." Roy complimented with a smile. The woman blew a kiss and Roy's eyes went wide. That was NO woman! It was General Grumman disguised as a woman. "General Grumman is that you!?"

He laughed at Roy's reaction. "The plan was to meet in front of Hughes's grave wasn't it?" He asked. Roy turned away with a stupid look on his face and snicker like a mad man. "I thought the situation would be serious so just to be safe I wore this disguise."

Roy laughed. "Of course! Now I know why your known for being eccentric. That's really some get up, sir."

"Eccentric? I'll take that as a compliment." He replied in a girly voice as he placed his flowers next to Roy's. "Now, what is you need?"

_**Athena's POV**_

"Alkehestory... Maybe they have some information about it in the library." Al stated as we started to walk up the the Central Library.

"Yeah, if we can't find that bratty little girl I don't see what other choice we have." Ed stated.

I smiled and crossed two of my fingers. "Let's just hope we find something."

_**Nobody's POV**_

"I see..." Grumman sighed not even glancing at Roy. "The Central Senior Staff has turned have they? You gained some information but you lost to much. All the people you can trust taken away from you, you can't get anywhere."

"Yes." Roy answered staring Hughes's grave down. "Your exactly right sir."

"Even Raven too." Grumman groaned softly. "Not to long ago he came to Central and asked me something. Something I found quite strange. He wanted to know if I was interested in a core of immortal soldiers."

"Immortals?" Roy gasped. The thought of Lust and Gluttony flashed in his mind. Was he talking about the Homunculi?

"The idea of immortality was ridiculous, I told him this much and ended the conversation." Grumman explained now turning to Roy. "And not long after that, I was transferred."

"You mean you were demoted." Roy corrected.

"Indeed I was and since then I've been stuck with the jobs of cleaning up the mess in the Eastern area..." Grumman muttered.

"Speaking of messes... Do you remember the difficulties we had in Liore? A false persist was scheming for power until the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Frosted Fire Alchemist uncovered his plan." Roy recalled.

"Yes, I remember." Grumman answered.

"Liore fell into chaos after that." Roy started. "From the outset, forces from the east acted quickly. They brought the uprising under control."

"Yes, but then the forces from Central came. And all the Eastern forces were dismissed." Grumman added. "Were you aware of that?"

"Yeah... Peace in Liore was shattered. After the Central forces appeared." Roy finished.

"What are they planning now? What do they intend to do next?" Grumman questioned. "And why can't they hold off!? I'm almost retired! The only way I'd be free and clear!"

"Now I know your bluffing. I'm sorry General but someone like you, you don't know how to sit by and watch." Roy answered. "You can't do nothing. Especially when your soldiers are veterans. Men who fought in the Ishval conflict."

Grumman laughed. "I expected you to come crying to me! When you sent me that note I thought you wanted some advice! But your trying to get me involved! Aren't you?" He smirked and stared at the grave. "And you know, it's working. Since things are becoming so interesting over at Central Command, just when I thought my ambitions were dead, I'm finding myself fired up again!"

"Careful now, you don't want to mess up your makeup, now do you?" Roy asked.

"Oh my, no!" Grumman gasped in a girly voice. "Hehehe!"

Roy laughed and turned to the older man. "Do you have an opening later, sir? Maybe you and I can grab a cup of tea somewhere."

"Very sorry but no. I appreciate the invitation though." Grumman replied now looking at him. In the corner of his eye he saw the picture of the panda Ed, Al, and Athena gave him.

_**Athena's POV**_

_'Your special aren't you? But maybe your too special.'_

_"You seem shocked Mommy."_

_"What the- What the hell are you?"_

_We knew that if we killed your mother he'd search for the murderer. So we killed her. But who would have thought that we'd have his daughter be of some use to us?! I hope you enjoy The Truth._

A mind splitting image of the Truth flashed before my eyes making my eyes go wide and a gasp rush out of my lips. The Truth scared my mind just by being in the same area as it. That 8 year old version of me also made sure my mind was scared. And my Mom. Her lifeless body seemed to flash before my eyes everyday. I sighed and shut the book I held loudly. My head was bowed low as I started to rub my temples. "Nothing..." I whispered picking up my books and standing up. "Maybe I should put these up and see how the others are doing." I then started to set my books back to where I found them. Then I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist. I went tense for a second until realizing who it was. I then relax and leaned into the touch. "Any luck Ed?"

"No... At this rate we might as well go to Xing." Ed sighed.

That idea made me shudder. No way. Never again. Crossing the desert in automail sounds like sheer torture! "That's sounds painful Ed... I'm not crossing the desert in this automail... Sounds hot..."

"There are more painful things out there." Ed countered which made him loosen his grasp on me. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck.

"I know... But what?" I asked softly.

Ed smiled softly at me and brushed some lose hair out of my face. "Not seeing your smiling face everyday." He answered.

I blushed a little and nodded. "I guess so..." Then he pressed his lips onto mine. I kissed back softly now feeling him deepen the kiss as it continued. He slowly put my back against the shelf as his lips were continuing to latch themselves to mine with passion. His hands felt my curves making me shiver. In fact his hands were traveling around me. This continued for a bit until...

"Hello Athena Black. Edward Elric." I heard a deep voice greet with a shadow over us. We let out a surprised yell and Ed backed away from me until his back hit the shelf parallel to mine. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh... Well... Umm..." Ed and I stammered with our faces a bright red.

"I was looking for you two-" Armstrong started now pushing the book shelf I leaned on aside. I let out a yell and hid behind Ed. "and here you two are... Same place as well."

"Clearly!" I yelled.

"Damnit Major! What do you want?!" Ed demanded with his face still red like mine.

Armstrong shushed us softly while putting a finger to his lips. "This is a library. Quiet you two." Then he leaned down towards us and started his explanation. "I understand your after a Xingese girl who possesses a strange black and white cat."

"Panda." I corrected under my breath. I then nodded. "Yeah."

"How do you know that?" Ed questioned.

"Colonel Mustang was the one who told me. I'm running errands for him today. The word is the girl is headed North." Armstrong stated in a whisper. "According to an eye witness, she departed by train at East City very recently."

Ed grinned. "North huh? Now that is some information I can act on!"

"Wait did you say North?" I asked now in a happy tone.

"Thank you Major. I appreciate it." Ed replied picking up book that fell off the shelves.

"Thank the Colonel for us too." I added helping Ed.

"Hold on for a second." Armstrong chimed making us turn to him. "There's more." He then pulled out a envelope and handed it to me. "Take this."

"What is it though?" I asked looking up to him.

"A letter of introduction, but it might not be of much use." Armstrong answered. "First thing, see her."

"Her who?" Ed edged.

"Even further North of Northern Command there is a officer named the Northern Wall of Briggs. Defends our border. Major General Armstrong." He answered in a hard tone. No way...

_**Kaley's POV**_

I let out an annoyed yell and pushed the book away from me. "There are NO details." I groaned.

"May's usage of long range alchemy was impressive." Al sighed. "I wish we could use it. We should have asked about it while we were at Doctor Knox's."

I nodded. "They did say it was specialized for the medical field. Maybe we can ask-" I started but was stopped by a little boy coming to us with light in his eyes. He was SO cute! He was a tiny little boy with black hair and dark eyes.

"Your wearing a full suit of armor and you have blonde hair and green eyes! Does that mean your the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother and one of his partners?" He asked in a tiny and excited voice.

"You are too cute!" I squealed.

"Yeah I am." Al answered.

"Awesome!" He yelled now waving with loud laughter.

"Shh..." I cooed lowering myself to his level. "We're in a library so you should keep it down."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He whispered covering his mouth. "So, what are you studying? Something cool?"

"It's called Alkehestry." Al replied.

"What's Alkehestry?" He asked tilting his head.

I stood up trying so hard not to squeal. He was SO cute! He's just a tiny little boy talking to us and he knows our names. He must have heard about us! Oh my god we have fans! "It's alchemy from Xing." I answered with a smile.

He walked to a pile of books nearby me and touched them softly. "It's from Xing huh? But you guys are already good with alchemy to practice in Amestris. Our country is a major alchemical power isn't it? We have all sorts of talented alchemists. So why would you guys focus on a type of alchemy from a foreign country?" He asked looking up to me and Al.

I bit my lip and looked at the books. We can't tell him what's going on. Like about Al's body or the homunculi... So what do we say? "Well..." Al started. "Alkehestry is supposed to have a lot of medical uses. So I'm just doing some research to see if some of it's properties could be used to save people's life's."

"Oh wow! That's just what I thought an Elric brother would say!" He replied with a smile.

"Al!" Ed called out running to us with Athena. "You two get ready! We're leaving!"

"Ed... You should be more quiet we're in a library..." Athena sighed stopping.

"Athena's right brother." Al answered.

"Where are we going?" I asked cocking my hip to the side.

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll explain everything on the way." Athena answered..

"For now let's get moving. First we need to stop by the hotel." Ed stated as the little boy stared up at Ed and Athena as if they were gods. Ed stopped and turned to him. "Hey who's this kid?"

Sparkles were in his eyes. "Mr. Armor called you brother and called you Athena! Does that mean your Edward Elric and Athena Black? The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Frosted Fire Alchemist?" He asked.

"Yeah." Athena confirmed.

"Oh cool! You two really are tiny alchemists just like everyone says!" He chirped leaving Ed in a state of shock. This made Athena and I giggle staring at the two. It made me happy that Athena let this slide. Well he was cute little boy so that must have been part of the reason.

"What was that, you brat?! Say it again! Once more! I'll send you flying! Do you hear me? Your little body will go straight up into space!" Ed gritted through his teeth trying so hard not to hit him. But if he did send this cute little boy into space I would make sure Ed followed. Then again if I did Athena would make sure the same happened to me. Damnit.

"That's true too! You hate being called small! Just like everyone says!" He spoke with a carefree and laughing tone. This made Athena and I burst into laughter.

_**"RAAAARRGGHHH!" **_Ed screamed with imaginary flames around him.

Then guns pointed at Ed's head making our laughter go silent. This also made Athena's face go pale. Ed held his hands up in surrender and his eyes as wide as balls of yarn. "Step away from Master Selim." One of the men demanded.

"No! Wait! Don't shoot him!" The boy begged which made the guns lower.

"Wait... Master Selim?" Athena questioned. "Like, Selim Bradley?"

"The Fuhrer's son?" Al and I added to the question.

The kid beamed. "Yep! That's me!"

_**Later**_

_**Athena's POV**_

We were taken to Bradley's house where we also met . Kaley sat next to Al while I sat next to Ed. "How did this happen?" Ed asked softly to us. "We're supposed to be heading North."

"I have no idea.." I whispered back to him. "Don't look at me."

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. Bradley started making us turn to her. "It's just Selim has been in awe about you for a while Edward."

"Huh? Me really?" Ed gaped.

"So Selim... Are you interested in alchemy?" I asked nervously.

"Yes!" Selim acknowledged. "My dream is how to practice it! After that I want to be a State Alchemist just like you Ed!"

Ed laughed a little. "Just like me?"

"Don't start blushing Ed." I sang.

Bradley beamed. "I'll also be able to help my Father out as well."

Ed, Al, Kaley, and I stared at the boy. He really didn't know. He didn't know what his Father is... It was awful. I looked down and nodded. "Fuhrer Bradley..."

"Tell me Selim, do you get along with your Father?" Ed asked softly. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Selim answered with a big smile.

"What kind of man is he?" I added.

"An amazing man! His job is more demanding then anyone else's in the world! He spends all day everyday thinking about the people of this country!" He replied with his fist pumped.

"Yeah! Of course!" Kaley let out a fake chirp in her voice with a fake smile.

"The Fuhrer's duties must be keeping him very busy all the time." Al sighed.

Mrs. Bradley toke a deep breath at Al's statement. "This is true. It's something he always insists upon. He's determined to work himself ragged. At his age I wish he toke it a little easier. It's nothing new, he's always been devoted to his work, though. Though he's a complete dunce when it comes to understanding women... The first time we met he was so rude, I slapped him in the face!" Kaley chuckled at the thought while I held back laughter. "I guess it was fate, though, because we've been together ever since! Why, on our first date... Oh, would you listen to me! Babble on like a school girl. Tehehehehehe..." She giggled.

"Oh it nothing new! I hear it all the time! Right Ed, Athena?" Kaley teased and turned to us. Ed and I both turned away from each other with red faces. This made Mrs. Bradley giggle.

I cleared my throat. "Umm... Kaley... I'd rather NOT talk about that." Then I heard the door open and heavy footsteps come into the room. I turned my head and saw the Fuhrer. NO! Out of all the freaking times he had to show up it had to be now! Well we are in his house after all. I went pale quickly.

"Dad's home!" Selim cheered.

"Hi dear." Mrs. Bradley greeted.

"Hello Daddy!" Selim then hugged the man tightly.

"Well hello there my little one!" Bradley replied with a smile.

_'Athena! Smith! Your father's home!'_

_'Daddy! I missed you!'_

_'I missed you too sweetheart, don't worry. I'm home now and I won't leave you guys again. I promise.'_

My gaze was lowered to the floor as those words echoed through my head. That one word. Promise. All it's been for me in the past is a broke dream that could never last. All the promises my dad made to me were my scars. If he never left I wouldn't have to be like this. A member of the State Alchemists, seeing my brother when my arm broke, and being a scared child for so long. The train accident would have never happened! He caused my brother and me so much emotional torture... I hate it. I hate it so much!

"So you ran into these four at the library?" I heard the Fuhrer ask. Apparently I was so far off into my mind I missed a lot of the conversation. Ed held my hand in his softly. I looked to him and laced my fingers with his.

"Yep!" Selim chirped.

"Are you wondering why he doesn't look like us?" The Fuhrer asked.

"N-no! Not at all... That didn't even cross my mind." I stammered.

"Well... It's because we're not related by blood." The Fuhrer stated.

"We were unable to have any children of our own. So we adopted Selim and he's our son now." Mrs. Bradley finished.

"I'm proud of my boy, he's grown into a fine and devoted young son." Bradley patted Selim's head softly.

"Will you cut it out? Your embarrassing me!" The boy giggled.

"But it's the truth!" The Fuhrer laughed. I stared at them. The man may be a bastard but seeing this I can't help but think he's acting like a better father then my own. It was pathetic of me... To say a homunculus was a better father than my own who was a human being once. "What's wrong Elric? Black?"

"Oh! It's just we don't see you much so this is just... Well.. You know..." Kaley trailed off.

"It's a side of you we're not used to seeing, that's all." Ed concluded.

"I see..." The Fuhrer muttered. "But as you two can tell a man like me has a family waiting for him at home." My eyes widen. I don't have much of a family to wait for me. My Mother is dead, my Dad isn't coming back for me, and my Aunt could be anywhere in Amestris. Hell! In the whole world! The only blood related family member waiting for me is Smith. Envy... The homunculi... They toke my family away from me! "I'm sure of course it's quite different from yours." I gripped Ed's hand tighter as an image of Smith and Kaley flashed in my mind. I looked down and shut my eyes so tightly that it looked as if I was in pain. I then heard footsteps near me head towards the door. Kaley stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

As happy as that girl seemed, she didn't have much waiting for her. If not anything. Her mother wasn't much of a parent and her dad could care less about everything. After my mom was killed she moved in with us to help Smith take care of me. I still have yet to thank her.

Bradley stood and walked for the door. "Aww your leaving already?" Selim whined.

"Yes... You know I have duties to get back to Selim." The Fuhrer stated. "Please make yourself at home you welcome any time State Alchemist." Then he left.

_**Later**_

"Please come back!" Selim called out as we left. I turned to the boy and smiled at him with a wave.

"We will! See you later!" Ed answered now walking with Al, and me. Kaley was walking deathly slow behind us. When I faced my upcoming path a pained look was on my face. Ed turned to me while Al slowed down to talk to Kaley. "Hey, are you okay?"

"That... That bastard..." I whispered.

"Your still upset?" Ed asked softly. This made me nod. "You know you have more family members."

"I do?" I looked up to him softly.

"Yeah, you have Winry, Pinako, Al, and me." Ed listed off wrapping his arm around me.

"Not just that... But it's sad... Selim nor Mrs. Bradley knows about the Fuhrer." I sadly said.

Then Ed ran ahead making me stare at him. "What are you doing?!" Al and Kaley called out.

"Come on, we're headed North! Maybe the cold will make you feel better Athena!" Ed yelled making me stare at him. We are heading into a cold area and at ice alchemy. So he'd be right. It will make me feel better. I smiled and ran after him. Al then followed with Kaley. "We'll catch that brat and make her tell us everything she knows about Alkehestory."

_**Hate's POV**_

I sat near the door frame on a train in the dark. Scar was staring at me and the hooded man nearby. "We'll be there soon. Get some rest." Scar muttered. I sighed and closed my eyes. He better be right about this. I wonder what those notes say.

_'Hate?' _Red called softly.

_'Mhm?'_ I thought tiredly.

_'Do you think that everyone's alright?'_ She questioned.

I leaned my head against the wall and took a deep breath. _'I'm not sure... If not they have each other.'_

_'When will I get to be let out?' _She asked.

_'I thought you'd NEVER ask! But I dunno... I guess you'll have to wait and see. But that moment won't last long. I'll tell you that much.'_

_**Next Day**_

_**Ultimate's POV**_

We thought we had them. We were so close! I could have sworn that Ishvallen, old man, and that traitor would be there! "He managed to escape us again." I snarled lowly as Kimblee hung up the phone.

"This is an accurate map of the West, right?" Kimblee asked looking at the map in front of him.

"Uh, yes sir." A man nodded.

"And this was the spot they were last sighted." Kimblee muttered looking at a white dot on the map. "And West City it there, they must have escaped some where between the two places..."

My eye then caught a jagged line in a mountain range. "Trains slow down when they turn, how much do they lose then? Would it be possible for the three to jump off the train then?"

"It would have been very dangerous, but yes." The train conductor confirmed.

"Oh really? Okay then, after they jumped off which way did they go?" Kimblee asked himself. "North... Or South?"

_**Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky**_

_**For love to come around so hope won't let me down**_

_**Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone**_

_**Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me**_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky**_

_**Giving His life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**World on Fire- Trading Yesterday**_

_**Athena's POV**_

I looked out the window seeing if I could find a sign of snow. I haven't seen snow in a long time, and last time I did see it I was forced to stay inside due to the automail. "This is the first time we've so far up North." Al stated.

"Yeah, it is." Ed answered pulling me close to him.

"I hope we see some snow!" Kaley sang happily.

I smiled at the people around me and leaned my head on Ed's shoulder. "Yep... That would be a sight to see. Not only do we not see it often but it's perfect for my ice alchemy. It'll give me the upper hand."

Ed smiled. "You would be right, Athena."

_**Chapter 34- Northern Wall of Briggs**_


	36. Northern Wall of Briggs

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 32- The Fuhrer's Son**_

_**Chapter 34- Northern Wall of Briggs**_

_**Ultimate's POV**_

We stopped a train on a mountain pass so we could investigate the speed of a turning train. I should know this! I did ambush a train after all! But that's not important. "If they were going to jump through the train this is where he'd do it." Kimblee muttered. "The engine's speed would decrease here. So what we need to know is which way he headed after reaching this point."

"Any Scar sightings?" I demanded.

"No, nothing yet." A officer answered.

"Well that's odd..." I sighed crossing my arms over my chest.

"I have a report, sir!" An officer told us as he came over to where we were. "It was a small boat that was stolen on the river 200 meters South from here!"

"Was it Scar?" Another officer asked.

"There are no eyewitnesses to confirm that, sir." The officer stated.

"Look into it." The officer demanded.

"Reporting, sir!" Another officer called out. "We talked to an old man who claims to have seen a pair of men who were heading west."

"Those could be our targets... Take a search party to investigate." Another officer suggested.

"Sir!"

I turned to Kimblee to see him staring at the map. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet. On the map it looks like there's a road near here that leads north. There, what is that?" Kimblee asked pointing to a trail that had an X through it.

"It was an old logging road that passed the mountains through the north. But there were too many rock slides so they had to close it down." An officer explained. "Why do you ask?"

Moments later we climbed down the trail looking for signs of a rock slide. And soon enough we found one. "There are several other places were rock slides have closed on the road." An officer stated.

"I see..." I murmmered. I then looked down to a water trail. It seemed... Altered. "The water trail looks altered."

"Yes sir. Does that mean something?" An officer asked.

Kimblee lifted up a rock and investigated it. When we saw a side of it we let out a toothy grin. "For an alchemist who is skilled at destruction creating even this big of an obstacle would be a simple task." Kimblee explained.

"And it would be equally simple to destroy the face of a mountain to block this road with a rock slide." I added.

Kimblee then handed the rock to an officer and he gasped at the transmutation marks. "Transmutation marks?" He asked quietly.

"Send the soldiers north!" Kimblee and I ordered.

_**Athena's POV**_

I sprinted off the train at the sight ahead of me. I had a look of glee smeared on my face as Kaley called out for me. "Hey! Wait up!" She screamed. I handed the conductor my pass and ran outside. A cool breeze met my face as I stepped out and beamed at the white background in front of me.

"Look! It's snow!" I squealed happily. Ed, Al, and Kaley stared at the snow in awe and wonder. We didn't much snow back home. Kaley then jumped into the snow screaming in joy. I then clapped my hands and transmuted an ice sculpture in the figure of a cat. With a sigh I stood to look at my work. "Yep, I still got it."

Ed smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist making me smile back at him. "It looks great Athena."

"Thank you." I grinned now following him down the stairs. Ed then slipped sending us both sliding down the stairs.

"Brother! Athena!" Al gasped. He was the only one who was concerned other than Kaley who was laughing her butt off.

When we all settled down I laughed at Ed. "Ed. You are so uncoordinated."

"Oh shut up, it was a little slip and you fell too." Ed growled playfully.

"This snow is amazing!" Al replied with a smile.

"Yeah, we never got snow back home!" Kaley stated with awe.

"Hey, Al, do you remember that one really heavy snow way back when we were little?" Ed asked.

"Maybe..." Al answered now thinking. "Oh yeah! We had a snow ball fight!"

"And we also made a snow man!" Ed added.

"Yeah! Back then, we never imagined we could go this far north! It almost seemed impossiable!" Al sighed.

"Yeah..." Ed breathed out.

I smiled at the boys as Kaley spoke. "Here we are now."

"So now, what are we going to do? We still have a little bit of time before our ride for Briggs takes off." Ed asked.

"How about you guys get something to eat?" Al suggested.

"Eh, I dunno. I'm not really that hungry." I answered looking up.

"I guess we could look around!" Kaley suggested making Ed grab my wrist and run me through the town.

"Hey, slow down. You'll make us slip again." I chuckled.

"Shut up!" Ed defensively yelled which made me laugh harder.

_**Ultimate's POV**_

When we arrived at the Command Center at the North it was becoming a disaster. It was so loud I could barely hear myself think! That and Marcus rant on about how he'll get me out of his body and stuff. But then again I really don't want to hear that. I think I liked him better when he was giving me a silent treatment after all the things I did to Athena. I guess the old man was just annoying in general.

"Any new information?" Kimblee asked.

"Unfortunately, no." An officer answered lowly. "But we're doing everything we can."

Another officer came up and saluted. "There was a man fitting Scar's description seen at the station one stop ahead sir."

"Are you sure about that soldier?" Officer 1 asked.

"Absolutely sir." Officer 2 answered. "Eye witnesses saw him boarding a military train heading for the Briggs Station."

"Was there anyone with him?" I questioned.

"Yes. A middle aged man with black hair and a girl with red hair. Just like the report says." The officer stated making Kimblee and I grin.

"I'll have the train be stopped at once." Officer 1 stated.

"That won't be necessary." Kimblee reassured.

"We don't want him jumping off again." I stated as Kimblee grabbed his white hat and I stuffed my arms in my black coat.

"From this moment on this our mission and our's alone." Kimblee muttered. "We don't want you people to get in our way." Then we walked off.

_**Hate's POV**_

I may be a Homunculus and all but I can still feel the cold and hot. The pain and the bitterness. But this! Each second that passed me by seemed to get _COLDER! _I hate the cold now! I didn't like it to start with but now I hate the cold even more! Damn my immortal life! "Sleep while you can, as soon as we hit the Northern cold you won't be able to sleep even if you want to." Scar warned harshly.

I then heard some weird noises which made me stand and look outside. "Are you hearing that?" I asked now turning to him.

Scar then opened the cart door and glanced outside. Ever since I left the homunculi I've been intense about what's going on. But I've been against them for as long as I can remember so I've been intense for my whole life. Scar then closed the door and started to walk off. I then heard a screech making me gasp and open the door. A bright light blinded me as I shielded my eyes. Through the light that seemed like the sun I could tell what it was. It was a train right next to us. My eyes went wide. "Scar! We have a problem!" Then I could see a man with black hair in a completely white outfit hanging off the train next to us with Ultimate with him.

I slammed the door shut and opened the big doors that could let us jump out. Scar then climbed on the top of the train while I hid behind a bunch of boxes. I heard the door open making me go silent and hold my breath. I heard footsteps making me clench my fists. "Doctor Marcoh!" Kimblee called out. I held back a chuckle. Oh the joy of having two middle aged men with black hair with us. Even though one is a prissy imbecile we'll live. But they think it's Marcoh in reality it isn't! It's Yoki!

"We're here to apprehend you, you can't run away anymore." Ultimate's voice boomed.

"Surely your not alone, where's your friend Scar and that red head?" Kimblee asked.

"Give up already!" Ultimate demanded. "Your not going anywhere."

There was a silence making me stand and sneak behind Ultimate. "Who are you?" Kimblee asked numbly making Scar jump in and attack Kimblee. I then drove my hand into Ultimate's back making him gasp. I could feel his stone in my hand making me grip it tightly.

"Hate... No!" Ultimate rasped.

"Sorry Ultimate. But you've been in control for far to long!" I screamed turning my hand into stone. "Now... I'm giving this man his body back... So he won't be forced to watch his people get hurt!" I then crushed the stone, twisted my stone arm off, and tore it off my body. My arm quickly regenerated back as the one I left behind disappeared and the man fell to the ground weakly. I freed him... I think. I think I freed Marcus. I had to. For his sake and for his daughter's.

Scar then yelled and transmuted the cart making the walls blow off. Yoki was moaning in disgust as he tried to find his way out of the smoke. "I don't want to be near these monsters when they're fighting!" He muttered walking off. "I think it's about time for me to get off this train."

"If that's the case then take him with you!" I barked now tossing Marcus to him. "And I don't want to hear any objections or I'll throw you off the train!"

I then turned my head to Kimblee and Scar's fight. "So your Solf J. Kimblee are you?" Scar questioned recovering from the transmutation. "Known as the Crimson Alchemist? Tell me do you remember my face?"

"Oh I remember you very well indeed. You were in convict district of Ishval isn't that right?" Kimblee recalled. "And those people there with you, they were members of your family, yes? I remember a fellow who looked just like you expect he wore glasses. But it's hard to see a family resemblance when someone screaming in agony and losing a ton of blood."

I glared at him. What a sick bastard he is. Scar and I the ran forward to attack him but when we did he dodged every single one making me glare at him. Scar then grabbed a pole making me stop and stare in shock. What is HE doing!? He then threw the pole at him and it straight into his side and Kimblee was knocked back to the door. Scar then walked forward to Kimblee with a dark look in his eyes. "Good to know you remember my brother... I'll deal with you as you dealt with him..."

"It's quite a shame..." Kimblee rasped. "Twice now... I failed to kill the same Ishvallen... Longer when I've had him in my sights..." He then clapped his hands on the ground and set them on the ground. There was then an explosion making us separate. "It's humiliating to leave when we were just getting started. But don't worry, we'll settle this next time Ishvallen!" Kimblee yelled as his cart was taken away from ours. He was getting away as our cart slowed down and rested at a full stop.

_**"KIMMBLEEEE!" **_Scar yelled.

I growled at myself and turned to Yoki and Marcus. The man was shaking from the cold or the fact that Scar had the behavior that could kill. Marcus on the other hand was still out. Looks like I had no choice. I grabbed a bit of snow and rubbed it on Marcus's head. He stirred a little and instead of dark eyes meeting mine it were ice blue eyes. "Your awake I see..." I scoffed.

"Why did you... Why did you help me?" He asked.

"Okay the only personal thing about that was Ultimate was an ass and I hated him. I know about all the stuff he did. Like, causing a train accident, hurting your daughter, forcing your daughter to preform human transmutation... You get it. But I think that if you just come to her and act like a father for once she might forgive you for leaving..." I explained. I stuffed my hands into his pocket and pulled out a pair of new looking transmutation gloves. These must have been his gloves he used to manupilate the wind. "Take these and go... Before I decide to have a change in heart."

He then stood and started to walk off. But before he could get out of sight he stopped and turned to me. "It's... Hate, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Thank you..."

I sighed. "Your welcome..."

_**Smith's POV**_

Winry was on the phone with the people at the hotel in Central. It turns out Ed, Al, Athena, and Kaley were out. "Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Winry asked. "Oh alright... Well thank you." She hung up with a sigh. I have no idea where they're heading. It better not be place where their automail can break. "Those idiots..."

"What's the matter?" Garfiel asked walking in. "Is there something wrong with the brothers and your sister?"

"I'm not sure, apparently their heading north." Winry answered. She kidding right? No? Damn! Athena knows all to well not to go into cold weather! The North maybe nice for her and her alchemy and all but it can make her really sick!

"Oh dear! You know what that means?" Garfiel asked putting his hand under his chin.

"They're gonna die." We both answered.

_**Athena's POV**_

Ed sneezed loudly making me turn to him. Please don't tell me he's catching a cold. "Hey, you catching a cold?" I asked softly.

"Oh, I'm cold alright! That's Briggs for ya." Ed shivered.

Kaley nodded. "Well we are in the mountains..."

The cart then stopped and the driver turned to us. "This is where I let you go. If you follow this mountain road you should be lead straight for Fort Briggs."

We jumped off the cart and looked at the path. "Thank you." I replied turning back to the man.

"You in the armor." The man called out making us turn to him. "Yes you, is that automail?" Al shook his helmet.

"No..." Al answered.

"Oh, okay. Well then you should be alright." The man replied now riding away.

"What was that about?" Ed asked looking at the back of the man's head.

"Beats me." Al, Kaley, and I answered.

"There's Military land beyond the fence so stay on the road if you want to live!" The man added as he left.

"Wow, tough." I groaned.

"No joke." Kaley sighed back.

"You guys ready?" Ed asked turning to the trail. We all nodded. This was either going to be a walk in the park or a ride through hell frozen over.

_**Later**_

This is a ride through hell frozen over! My hood was over my head, my teeth were chattering, I felt like I was freezing completely, and I felt no sense of warmth! What the crap!? Ed let out a yell in frustration. "Ed stop yelling or you'll start an avalanche!" I warned.

"I know they said the weather here changes quickly but this seems a little extreme if you ask me." Ed sighed.

"What do we do now brother?" Al asked. "We can't even see the road."

"Relax, we'll be fine. Teacher said she was tossed out here for a month during her training. She survived." Ed stated.

"What?! She couldn't have lived in this frozen hell!" Kaley muttered in disbelief.

"Sure she could. She even killed a bear!" Ed argued.

"The bears here are more than 15 feet tall! How could she even do that!?" I asked loudly. Then there was a heavy boom behind us. My blood got colder, or so it seemed. My face went pale as we turned around and saw a shadow that looked more 15 feet tall. It was big, tall, and scary! We all screamed.

_**"IT'S A BEAR!"**_ Kaley and I shrieked. The figure lifted his arm and there was a shining. A shining of automail. I gasped and transmuted an ice sword.

"That's no bear!" Ed yelled now getting a good at what we were facing. A man with a military uniform crazy looking automail, a Mohawk and long braid. He then shot a net at Al and me making us both get caught. And unfortunately my sword was in a distance which I could not reach. "Alphonse! Athena!"

I struggled to reach for my sword as Al struggled to get the net off us. "Athena! Do something!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled reaching for the sword.

"Hold on a second! Is that a military uniform your wearing!?" Ed yelled over the harsh winds.

"Looks like some pretty mediocre stuff! But you have automail too huh?" The man's voice boomed.

"Mediocre? Is that because my automail isn't tacky like yours?!" Ed questioned.

"Fool! Obviously you don't know a good weapon when you see one! This is Combat Automail model 1913-A the Crocodile. Now surrender peacefully you spy!" The man demanded.

"SPY!? We're with-" Kaley started but before she could finish she was attacked like Ed. "Hear what we're saying nimrod!"

I then felt a stinging pain in my automail. Where the skin connected with metal. I hissed in pain. "Damnit! Why now?!" I screamed. Ed then got grabbed by the man's automail hand and flipped him over. "EDWARD! NO!" I then transmuted the snow and it engulfed my ice sword. In a matter of seconds it appeared in my hand and I tried to cut through the ropes. "Come on. Damnit!" Then the sword broke under pressure. I let out a groan of annoyance. You have GOT to be kidding me!

"Can't you transmute your automail?" Al asked. I was silent at him. Why did I forget that?! Maybe I'm still snow happy. "Athena-"

"I know, I know.." I sighed now clapping my hand and setting them on my automail. After I cut through the net Al grabbed his helmet.

"Brother!" He yelled now tossing the helmet to Ed.

"Thanks Al!" Ed acknowledged as he hit the automail with Al's helmet Thanks to the hair attached it was now stuck in the man's automail. This released Ed.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

"This is bad! I hope I die here or Winry and Smith will kill me!" Ed muttered.

"That wasn't to bad kid. Especially with that ordinary automail of yours. But it's all over now." The man stated. I then heard a few guns have their safety turned on making me freeze. We were now surrounded by military men in white suits. Why are they wearing white suits when it's THIS cold!? Oh of course. Briggs Mountain Guards.

"The Mountain Gaurds..." Kaley hissed as she raised her hands.

"This is getting old... I don't want another gun stuffed in my face." Ed groaned in annoyance. The man walked to us with a hard stare. My gaze wondered around then I saw it. A tall and large wall towering over us.

"Ed..." I shivered.

"A wall?" Ed questioned.

"Buccaneer! Who are they?!" I female voice yelled in a bark. My blood went cold from the tone. She sounded really... REALLY scary.

Buccaneer looked up and saluted. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there General Armstrong!"

We then looked up and we saw a woman with a military uniform on with blonde hair, blue eyes, and big lips. She was Armstrong's older sister? To be honest I don't wanna make her mad. That woman looks like she can rip me apart! I sighed remembering her name. "That's who Armstrong told us about. Oliver Mira Armstrong. Major Armstrong's sister..."

"B-but... They look different." Kaley argued.

"She's not huge." Ed muttered.

"I'll ask again! Who are you!?" The woman demanded.

"I am the Fullmetal Alchemist! My name is Edward Elric." Ed introduced.

"I'm The Vinned Alchemist, Kaley Kimmins." Kaley added.

"And I'm Athena Frost, The Frosted Fire Alchemist!" I finished. "Major Armstrong sent us here to meet up with the person in charge of this place!"

"Can you call off your guard dogs?" Ed asked in a annoyed tone.

"Search them!" She ordered to the men around us.

"Hey! We're with the military!" Kaley screamed.

"Sure, but how do I verify that? Anybody can claim to be famous." She stated making me sigh. The scary woman had a point.

As we were being searched people looked inside Al's armor. "What!? He's hallow!"

"You just now noticed?" Ed and I groaned. Then one man dug in my back pocket making me grit my teeth. He did find the letter of introduction but did he have to dig in my back pocket!?

"What's this?" He asked. The man ran to Oliver and handed her the letter.

"That's a letter of introduction from Major Alex Louis Armstrong." I explained as she inspected the letter. "Read that and you'll know you can trust us."

"It's from Alex alright..." Oliver grunted now tearing the letter in half. In fact tearing it to shreds. I stared at her flabber-gasted. Why would? She didn't even-? What? That letter wasn't even opened!

"Aren't you even going to read it!?" Ed questioned.

"A letter of introduction means nothing to me. I don't put much stalk in anyone else's opinion of a person. I prefer to judge the people the people I meet with my own eyes." She muttered emotionless as we watched the torn pieces of paper fly away. This wall was REALLY tall!

"T-that's amazing..." Ed gasped.

"It's huge..." Kaley and I said breathlessly.

"Enter, Fullmetal Alchemist. Frosted Fire Alchemist. Vinned Alchemist." The woman demanded now walking in.

"This is amazing! That wall is really, really, tall!" Ed screamed.

Oliver turned back to Ed with a cold stare. "Quit gaping like an idiot! Or I'll tear your tiny body apart limb from limb!" Ed screamed and hid behind me. Why was he using me as a shield ! I'm scared of this she-monster too! "Be warned! I won't take it easy on you because your children. This is the mountain fortress. Briggs! Here, only the strong survive."

_**Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky**_

_**For love to come around so hope won't let me down**_

_**Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone**_

_**Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me**_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky**_

_**Giving His life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**World on Fire- Trading Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 34- Ice Queen**_

_**So Ultimate is dead and Athena's Dad is officially back! When do you think he's coming back again? Post your answer in the comments!**_


	37. Ice Queen

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 34- Ice Queen**_

So after all of that chaos of getting here we sat in the Doctor's office with warm yet damp towels on our automail. "Exposure?" Ed asked now confused of what the Doc told him. To be honest I don't understand how I forgot about how dangerous it was have automail in cold weathers like snow.

"Yes, that's right. You two got lucky, your close to getting frost bite." The doctor sighed pointing at Ed and me. "We need to be careful to be walking around in a snow storm. The flesh that's touching your automail will freeze, and you need to oil it or it will stiffen."

"So that guy, Buccaneer, he has a different automail?" I questioned.

Then right on cue he walked in saying. "It's no use Doc! I can't get this thing unstuck!" Buccaneer then lifted his automail which had Al's helmet stuck in the chainsaw like automail.

"Hey!" Kaley and Al yelled.

"My head!" Al now finished.

The Doctor then started to work on Buccaneer's automail and started to talk to us. "Here your automail has to be light weight and flexible. It also has to be resistant to the cold. After some trial and error we found a combination that works. Duralumin, carbon fibers, nickel, carbon, and so on."

Ed groaned. "I assumed it was just iron! No wonder I couldn't do anything with it!"

"Hey Doc! Be careful! Are you planning them all of our secrets?" Buccaneer scolded.

"Why wouldn't I? They're State Alchemist's they have the right to know." The Doctor stated.

Buccaneer stared at us in disbelief as Ed and I pulled out our pocket watches. "Your kidding?!"

"They have the pocket watch." The doctor stated. Buccaneer stared at us with hard eyes. I knew what he was thinking. That kids like us were the equivalent of a Major? This made Ed and I smirk at him like there was no tomorrow. "If your going to be in the North for long, you two should switch to a different kind of automail. Do you guys have a mechanic?"

"Yeah, but they're in Rush Valley." I answered as Ed and I stood and put on our jackets.

"And they let you come up North without explaining this to you first?" The Doctor questioned in shock.

"Not really... They don't even know we're here." I replied.

The doctor handed Ed, and me a cup of coffee. "I recommend you send for them. Assuming you two would like to stay alive." The Doctor suggested.

Ed grunted in response. "Fine." Then we both toke a drink of our coffee.

"That would be 100 Cens each." The Doctor added extending her hand for the money. Ed spit out his coffee while I stopped and stared at her.

We both dug into our pockets and pulled out 100 cens. The doctor toke both of our money while we looked back to the cup of coffee. "Are you kidding?" I asked in a tone of disbelief.

"It wasn't even a good cup of coffee..." Ed whimpered in the same tone as me.

"This is the North. Get used to it." The Doctor stated.

"Plus you two shouldn't even have Coffee. It's supposed to stunt growth." Kaley replied with a smirk.

_**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL, YOU TOADSTOOL!?" **_Ed screamed at the girl annoyed.

"Genetics Kaley..." I reminded in a annoyed tone.

"So, you come up here with mediocre automail, completely ignorant about the North? And you try to by pass the Command Center?" Buccaneer muttered.

"Oh come on!" Ed yelled in annoyance. "We hike up here. State Alchemists with a letter of introduction and this is how we're treated!? What's wrong with you people!? Do you have no sense of propriety!? That General can tear my arms off!"

Then Oliver Mira Armstrong walked in emotionless. "Hello little red runt." She growled which made Ed go into depression.

"Little red..." Ed whimpered sadly. I gave him a little side hug trying my best to support him in his 'time of need'.

"If you have a problem then now is the time to speak up." Oliver muttered in the same tone.

Suddenly out of no where Al let out a scream. One of the doctors handed Al his head with the hair completely cut off. "My hair!" He yelled now grabbing the helmet and connecting it with his armor. He stared at the hair and sighed. "It looks terrible..."

Oliver then sat in a chair in front of us. "Well, from what I hear you two are close to my brother, Alex. Is he doing alright?" She asked in a cold tone.

I nodded. "Of course he is."

"The big strong guy we all know and love." Kaley added.

"Alex is doing great!" Ed and Al finished at the same time. To my surprise the woman didn't smile or say anything of relief. In fact her face had a look of rage. I had the sudden urge to hide behind Ed but I knew I couldn't. As scary as this woman was I could not hide.

"No matter, never mind him. Tell me why you'd bypass the Command Center to meet me. I want to know it all, including why your armor is empty." Oliver muttered making me bite my lip down hard. Ed had an uneasy look on his face while Kaley shared the same expression I had.

"Actually... It's something we don't like to talk about." Ed answered turning to the Doctor and Buccaneer.

"There's no reason to worry. Folks around here have plenty they want to hide." The Doctor replied her tone unchanging.

"Yeah, but if the words got to certain then these two could be court marshaled." Kaley added turning to me and Ed. I knew what she was talking about. About Ed and Al preforming Human Transmutation and how I was forced to do so. I haven't gotten sick since our encounter with the Father of the Homunculi. I've had mixed feelings about the whole thing believe it or not.

"Even I have secrets like that!" Oliver scolded. This made me get very anxious.

"Ed... I think we have to tell her." I whispered in his ear.

"But Winry and Smith are hostages." Ed reminded.

"Maybe we can do it without mentioning the Fuhrer or the Homunculi..." Kaley hinted.

"What are you whispering about!? Start talking now!" Oliver demanded.

"Alright, let's just tell her we're trying to get our bodies back." Al stated making us nod and turn back to her.

_**Later**_

"I see... So that's why your looking for this girl with the strange cat." Oliver responded. This made Al, Kaley, Ed, and I nod. "I understand."

"So does that mean-?" Ed started.

"I'm not done!" Oliver interrupted loudly. "What I understand is that you four are reckless kids who cause trouble with every last thing you do! I don't want people like you in my fort. Honestly, how could the people at Central let them run around lose. Get out of here right now!" I winced at that. Ouch. She didn't hold back at all! This woman is honestly one of the scariest people alive. "At least that's what I would like to say but I'm interested in Alkehestroy. You four. Your acquainted with this girl from Xing. You've met her before?"

Kaley and Al nodded. "Yes, we have." They answered at once.

"She has a skill our country doesn't, right?" Oliver questioned. "You can never know too much. Especially here in the North where we're right next to Dracma. If we use it right, Alkehestory could make an excellent weapon."

"Hold the phone!" Kaley started. "Alkehestory is specialized in the medical field. You can't-"

"Be quiet!" Oliver scolded.

"Yes ma'am." Kaley said in a quiet tone.

"Your nothing but lap dogs living safely in your city walls. But we are the ones who protect you. We few who are brave enough to defend the Country's border. My job is far more perilous, I will make use of any knowledge I can get my hands on." Oliver explained now standing up. "Leave the task of finding this girl to me! You four will stay here inside the fort!" Then she walked for the door. "Major Miles. Put them to work!" Ed stared at her jaw dropped. "A man who does not work has no right to eat."

"You have a point..." Ed, Al, Kaley, and I mumbled.

_**Later**_

We walked with the man known as Miles down the halls in silence. It was a normal silence. "So.. What kind of work will you have us doing?" Ed asked the man. There was no response for him. "That Doctor said that people around here have a lot of things to hide too. So what are you hiding, Major?" Ed asked. Again, no response. "It's no fair for you to ask the questions and never answer any!" Ed groaned.

Miles stopped making us do the same. "You really want to know?" He asked in a rough voice. The man reached up and removed his dark glasses then turning to us. He had red eyes. He was Ishvallen.

"Red eyes!" Kaley and Ed gasped.

"An Ishvallen." Al and I whispered.

"I don't understand..." Ed mumbled. "We were told all the soldiers from Ishval were purged before the extermination."

"It's true that Ishvallen blood flows in my veins. But my Father and my Grandmother were not from that region. They were, different." Miles explained. "My eyes are Ishvallen though. My Grandfather's blood runs strong. Amestrians, it was your people. Who destroyed the land of my Grandfather."

"Ishvallen, your people destroyed our country side. And one of you is responsible for murdering my friend's parents." Ed countered.

"Edward..." I warned through gritted teeth.

Miles then started to laugh after a silence. "I'm sorry but I haven't heard that response before."

"You were testing us?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know, it was rude. Since the war Amestrians always view me with a mixture of guilt and pity. To be honest I'm getting tired of it." Miles stated. "But your different, aren't you?"

"Well Major, an Ishvallen tried to kidnap me, tried to kill me and my girlfriend, and then briefly fought alongside me. After all of that, my feelings are a bit conflicted." Ed explained. "Besides, I think people should try to ignore their race and treat each other as equals."

Miles smiled, set the glasses back on his face and continued to show us where to go. Soon enough we reached an elevator. "Major? Were you on active duty during the war?" Kaley asked.

"Yes I was." Miles answered now pressing a button. "I've been under General Armstrong's command since then. The war began right after I was posted here. Many of my relatives, including my Grandfather, were killed in the east. I fell outside the military's purge requirements, so I was spared."

"You didn't hold a grudge the military?" I added.

"You don't understand how the world works now, do you?" Miles sighed turning to me.

"I know I'm ignorant about some things... But if I offended you I'm sorry." Ed whispered looking up to Miles.

"An ignorant State Alchemist huh? Interesting." Miles scoffed looking up. The elevator opened and all five of us stepped in. "I did resent the military's actions. I also had doubts as to why General Armstrong would keep me as her staff officer. The presence of Ishvallen blood could cause discord among the soldiers. It would have been easier for her to get rid of me. Eventually I just came out and asked her."

_'This is Briggs. No matter what happens this territory must not fall. Every soldier here must be both strong and flexible You must move as one unit. Following me, your leader, into all things at all times. In short, we do not have the luxury of discrimination here. The blood of several races flows within you, and with that comes very strengths and values. You can see this country in a way others cannot. I was born and raised in Amestris and in order to lead I need someone with your eyes. Now shut up and follow me Miles! Understood!?' _I could hear her voice as Miles recited what she said.

"Her words made sense and I knew she was speaking without depiction. I even went so far as to ask if 'What if the Ishvallen blood within me cannot forgive what the Military did to my people?' and do you know what she said to that?" Miles questioned.

_'Fine then! Bring it! On behalf of the Military I will except your challenge anytime!'_

"And that was it." Miles finished.

"Scary..." Ed and I shivered.

"Maybe she said that because she had her troops with her." Ed hinted.

"No, that wasn't it at _ALL_." Miles stated.

_**'I'LL FIGHT YOU ONE ON ONE!'**_

"The look in her eye..." Miles added. Ed and I were shivering in fear of this woman. We then stepped outside in the cold weather. "Do you know what the law here is?"

"Survival of the fittest?" I quickly answered.

"That's right." Miles acknowledged. "Without power you die and if you have it you may survive. That fact always remains the same 365 days a year. It's a simple life really. Weather your a private or a General, race, or gender make no difference."

I then tripped on a piece of the ground making me fall. _**"ACK!" **_I yelped now landing on top of Ed. He caught me in his arms as we turned back and saw an icicle shattered on the ground where I stood before. "Damn..."

"Survival of the fittest in action. Your luck was strong so you survived." Miles pointed out. Ed helped me back onto my own two feet. "These icicles need to be scraped off, that'll be your job for today. When your finished one of my men will show you to your Quarters."

When Miles left we went straight to work. Ed and I couldn't reach for these icicles, Kaley barely reached it, while Al could knock icicles off in a heart beat. I groaned. "We can't reach!" Then an idea snapped into my head. "Hey Ed, we might be able reach if I climbed on your back."

"How would I reach?" Ed countered.

"Oh, it's just helping me." I teased with a grin. Ed gave me a playful glare which I gladly returned. Oh the fun of having him around.

"Is that you?" A voice in the distance asked. Our heads followed the sound and we saw a man we didn't expect. Valto Falman. "The Elric Brothers! Athena and Kaley! What are you four doing here?"

"What about you? Weren't you transferred to Northern Command Center?" I asked in a happy tone.

"Oh yeah..." Falman rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "I was for a while but Northern Command bumped me up here." When he said this I noticed the star on his shoulder.

"They promoted you!" Al gasped.

"Yeah." Falman stated.

"Hey! That's great, congratulations!" Ed replied with a smile. "But why are you knocking down icicles?"

"If they have you doing this then doesn't that mean-?" Kaley started.

"They've taken you off the career track?" We asked Falman with a smirk. This made Falman cry in sadness at this and run off to a corner... Poor guy...

_**Later**_

Falman showed us around the area and to be honest I didn't remember half of it. I couldn't even think clearly. Everything is just new around here I guess... But there was one thing I do remember. There was this large room with pipes all over. Especially this big thick pipe running down the room. Not to mention it was warm in here. I then had the sudden urge to remove my jacket. "This is the lowest level of Fort Briggs." Falman introduced.

"It's so warm..." I sang happily.

"All of the Fort's most important functions. It's life lines comes through here." Falman explained. "Even if the fort is attacked, this area will be safe."

Then a guy shoved us away from his path. "Hey! Get out of the way! Not a good place to stand!"

"Oh, um sorry!" Ed called out.

"That was rude..." I grumbled under my breath.

_**Nobody's POV**_

Sloth dug under the fort mumbling the same thing. "Uh.. What a pain... So annoying! All this digging, it's killing me. I guess dying would be a pain too."

_**Athena's POV**_

I could feel the ground shaking underneath me. Whatever this thing was it was close. Far too close. The thing might come up soon. And I was right. A blast of dust and dirt errupted in front of us making our eyes go wide. What was this?! A big muscular man with black hair and shackles around his wrists climbed inside. I saw red lines on his arms making my eyes go wide. Now I knew. He was a Houmculus. What was that one doing here!? Did the Father or the Fuhrer send him here?! Does this giant bastard know what we're planning?! This was far from good! Then out of _**NO WHERE **_the guy starts sleeping! Sleeping?!

_**"YOUR SLEEPING?!" **_Ed, Al, Kaley, and I shrieked at the Homunculus.

The Homunculus stirred and looked at his location. "What's this?" He mumbled in a deep tone.

"I'm guessing that the creepy guy from Central told you about us..." I brought up.

"But you see! We're just trying to find a way to get our bodies back! That's all!" Al explained.

The Homunculus tilted his head in confusion. "Why should I care about you?" He asked. My anxiety started to boil inside me. This was just to much for me. "Go dig a hole, how annoying." He grumbled now walking off. I then stared at confusion. What was his deal? Not that I mind but just, wow. "What a pain..."

"You mean, he doesn't know?" Ed mumbled.

"I don't think he's heard of you guys from the Fuhrer or the Father." Kaley whispered at us. Then I heard a gun shot near me making me scream and jump behind Ed. That bullet was close to hitting me in the head! What is up with things trying to kill me?!

"Aha!" Buccaneer accused with a smoking gun in his hand. "It turns out you really are a Dracman spy!"

"No we're not!" Ed, Al, Kaley, and I objected waving our fists at him.

"I saw you talking to the intruder like you knew him!" Buccaneer yelled.

"No we weren't!" Ed argued in annoyance.

"Your lies won't fool me!" Buccaneer yelled.

"We're not lying! We haven't even met that guy!" Ed countered. Then we saw a huge pipe fly towards us making us all run and dodge the flying, giant item.

"What is this place?" The Houmculus asked looking around. "This place... Big..." He then walked for an elevator. "Can I stop digging now that I'm here?" He asked. Guns were fired at him but they literally did nothing. He was groaning and accidentally started the elevator as he stepped on. As he was being lifted he looked around in confusion as if he's never been on an elevator. I stared at this and sighed.

"Let's see if we can help!" I yelled running for a direction. I'm not what these people were intending to do but whatever it was I don't think it was going to even work. I heard blasts from above as we climbed up the stairs. Tanks, guns, explosives, you name it there will no effect! On this guy, I highly doubt he'll even need to regenerate. He may not have an Ultimate Shield like Greed but it seems impossible to get an actual wound.

When we got up the floor we saw Oliver on top of a tank ordering for a fire. But Sloth threw some boxes and lockers in a random direction. Ed and I clapped our hands and set them on the ground. When doing this we made hands that blocked all of the things being thrown. After that we ran for Oliver. "It won't work!" Ed warned. "Try whatever you want but he won't die!"

"He won't!?" Oliver questioned now turning to us and standing tall.

"Just what are you saying?!" Buccaneer asked. "How do kids like you know something like that?!"

"Be-because we..." I stammered trying to find the words.

"Drop the act! You will answer all of my questions completely and clearly!" Oliver demanded. "First of all, how do you know that thing? Are you spies?"

"No! We're not!" Ed answered.

"Is that thing a spy?" Oliver asked pointing at the giant homunculus.

"I seriously doubt it." I stated.

"Does that thing know you?" Oliver asked.

"No, apparently not." Ed replied.

"What is that thing?" Oliver continued.

I shook my head and lowered my gaze. "We can't answer that."

"Who does that thing work for?" Oliver demanded.

"We can't answer that!" Ed repeated my answer.

"Why can't you answer me?" Oliver growled with a hard glare.

Ed and I tried to keep our tone and stare even as we gave the same response. "We can't answer."

"This is my last question, are you on our side or are you in league with that thing?" Oliver questioned.

"We're not with him I can assure you that." Kaley now started. "We just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Then tell me what that thing is made of." Oliver ordered looking at the wondering homunculus.

"His body's structure and composition might have elements as a human's." I explained.

"The same as a human's? Huh?" Oliver trailed off. She then turned to Buccaneer. "Buccaneer! Bring me some tank fuel, now! We're going to douse it!"

"Sir!" Buccaneer saluted.

"Like we said before! That thing won't die not matter what you do! Set him fire and he'll still live!" I objected.

"I understand that, I learned from our last attack that we can't kill it. The best thing we can hope to do is stop or delay it. We have to hit it with something stronger than fire!" Oliver yelled now turning to the roaming creature. What is stronger than fire...? Wait... A blizzard. "Now you get to see the Briggs way kids."

_**Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky**_

_**For love to come around so hope won't let me down**_

_**Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone**_

_**Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me**_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky**_

_**Giving His life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**World on Fire-**_ _**Trading Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 35- The Shape of This Country**_


	38. The Shape of this Country

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 35- The Shape of This Country**_

"Now you get to see the Brigg's way kids." Oliver muttered with a glare fixed on the giant homunculus in front of her.

I gulped and toke a step back. I think this lady might be insane. "T-the Brigg's way?" I struggled to get out. Buccaneer's hand was set on the top of my head making me jump.

"That's right!" Buccaneer's voice had a dark sense of humor to it. Which terrified me. "Come Alchemists! Give me a hand." He ordered now grabbing me and Ed.

"Brother!" Al called out worriedly.

"Athena!" I gasped.

"You two, tin man, blondie." Buccaneer muttered turning to Kaley and Al.

"Hey hold on! We can't just-" Ed was interrupted by Buccaneer's voice.

"Your both forced to help under arrest! How does that excuse work for ya?" Buccaneer asked with a sly smirk. Oh that dirty little bastard! He then saw Falman and turned back to us. "Who's this?"

"He's an old friend of ours!" Ed answered quickly with a devious smirk.

"Great, then he'll help too!" Buccaneer replied making Falman gasp in shock. He then dropped Ed and me now handing us each a tank of gasoline. "Hurry up! And don't spill any!" Al, Kaley, and Falman had their own tanks and shuffled up the stairs. But as Ed and I walked Buccaneer had a gun pointed at our heads. Oh I hate this guy... And the twisted thing was that he was smiling when he pointed the gun at us... That twisted bastard...

"Head for Gate 8!" Miles ordered.

"Sir!" Buccaneer replied with that big smile. Oh he's enjoying this... I could tell.

When we reached the 8th gate I climbed on some pipes above us with the tank by my side. I then heard a door open making my senses snap to the sound. The giant homunculus stepped in while looking around. "What is this place?" He asked in a grunt.

Buccaneer then ran in, grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. My eyes widen. That man was twice his size! What?! "Alright! Do it now!" Buccaneer ordered making Falman, Ed, and I pour the gasoline on the homunculus from above. Then Kaley and Al poured their gasoline on him from behind. The only thing he did was look around in confusion. Falman, Ed and I climbed down as Buccaneer spoke. "Yes!"

"Okay, what next?" Al asked.

"How are you planning on getting this guy through the gate?" Kaley questioned.

"Stink..." The homunculus grumbled lowly. The elevator door behind us to reveal Oliver in a tank driving towards the homunculus. Al, Kaley, Ed, and I stared in shock as we backed ourselves into the wall. Okay, she's insane. I know that FOR SURE now.

"Move it! You little runts!" Oliver demanded making us freak out even more! The woman drove into the hallway now shooting at him. He slammed straight through the door which kept the cold out and stopped at the rail. "Hey! One more!" Oliver muttered ducking her head into the tank.

"We're out of ammo!" I could hear the man say.

"Well in that case." Falman sighed pulling out his gun and shooting at the icicles above the homunculus. The two large pieces of ice fell and hit the homunculus in the head.

"Pain! Oww!" Sloth groaned. Ed and I turned to each other with a nod. We both charged for him and kicked him right off the wall. He then landed in the snow with a loud thud.

"Nice!" We both celebrated giving each other high fives.

"That fuel is specially blended for the cold." Buccaneer stated walked outside. "It'll vaporize almost instantly and as it evaporates it will sap his body heat. This blizzard will help too. It'll freeze him, right down to his brain."

I could already see the ice freezing itself onto the large homunculus. "It's so... Cold..." I could hear him complain. "Body won't... Move... What... A... Pain..." Then he collapsed onto the snowy surface. I knew better than to think he was dead. To be honest. I doubted it.

"You can sleep there until spring monster." Oliver spat at the creature. "Alright Buccaneer! Now take those four away." Ed and I gaped at the woman. Was she kidding?! We just... Why?!

Buccaneer then grabbed Ed and Falman while two other soldiers lead Al, Kaley, and me away. "W-wait! Hold on a second! We helped you!" Ed stammered.

"You were forced to! That was just the excuse you needed to fight, right?" Oliver corrected in a harsh tone. "I'm not letting you four go anywhere until you explain exactly what that thing was."

_**Later**_

I had the blanket and my coat over me and it still wasn't enough to keep me warm. Kaley was already sound asleep though... Well ain't she the lucky one. I shivered under the coat and blanket with my eyes screwed shut. I let my eyes open only to see Ed trying to keep himself warm. I hoisted myself on my elbow and watched him with a soft gaze. He was shivering and trying what I was doing. From the looks of it the strategy wasn't working. The boy then opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hey Athena? You still up?" He asked in a whisper.

"How can I with this cold?" I asked softly.

Ed stared at me and saw the coat over my blanket. He smirked at me. Yeah, he was like me and I was like him. "How about I try and keep you warm?" He suggested.

I flashed him a grin and nodded. "I'll take you up on that." I teased lightly as I stood and walked to his bed. When I laid next to him he instantly pulled me into his chest. His hands might have been cold but his chest was still warm. I smiled at this. He was stroking my hair softly with a calming pace. "Your chest is so warm..." I whispered softly.

Ed looked down to me and smiled. "Well your colder..." He mumbled.

I smirked at him. "Well, they don't call me Frost for nothing."

"But it's not a bad thing... It's the right type of cold though." Ed corrected. He cupped my face lightly which made me shiver at the touch. I smiled up to him as he brought his lips to mine. Now that was the warmest feeling. His lips upon mine was one the best sensations in my life. Our lips was grinding in a perfect motion that made me go nuts. Then kiss soon got deeper as he trailed his tongue into my mouth. His tongue was playing with mine as he rolled over to where he was on top of me. My eyes widen at this movement. After a while he parted away from my lips and kissed down my neck. My cheeks were flaming hot at this and my automail fist was balled and grabbing the bed. As for my other hand it was in his hair.

In the corner of my eye I saw Kaley awake with a look of disapproval. She shook her head then she did a hand signal. Where she had her pointer finger and thumb to make a circle as she two fingers entering it in and out. I knew what she was telling me now and my cheeks went even redder._ 'No sex.'_ My eyes were wide as Sam's words echoed in my head. _'No wonder Smith's over-protective of you. In no time you and Ed can have a dirty little secret._' He then kissed my soft spot making my breath hitch. The boy looked up to me and laughed at the sight of me.

"W-what?!" I stammered with bright cheeks.

"Your face!" Ed laughed rolling off me. "It's so red! You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Hey! It's not funny!" I defended with my cheeks still at my red color. "I-I'm just not used to that stuff at all! You've only kissed me like that once!"

"I know that." He stated kissing my lips again then parted ten seconds after. "At least your warmer." I glared at Ed playfully as he pulled me back into his chest. This boy was going to drive me crazy. But him... Maybe it wasn't so bad. "Well I'm tired. Goodnight Athena."

Then I gave him a smile. "Goodnight Edward..." He rested his chin on top of my head and started to close his eyes like I started to do. Soon enough we both fell asleep.

_**Next Morning**_

When I woke up I felt a little warmer, but not as warm as I was when I fell asleep. Hmm... I wonder why. I sat up and saw what was on my wrists. They were wooden restraints that kept my arms apart... So I couldn't transmute. I glared at them. Damnit. I checked Ed's wrists and he had the same thing. "Good morning Athena... Nice chains..." Al sighed.

I looked up to him. "Oh, good morning." I chirped.

"How'd you sleep?" Al asked.

Before I could answer Kaley spoke. "I think she slept too good. No wonder they put those on you. I think they're saying something." She teased.

I gave a laugh before killing it and glaring at her. "Shut up."

Al and Kaley exchanged glances. Then I heard Ed mumbling something. "It's cold..." He then opened his eyes fully and saw the restraints.

"Again! Saying something!" Kaley reminded.

"Hey shut up!" I growled.

Then a doctor walked up to us with cups of coffee. "Hey you four! Did you sleep well?"

"Let me out! Give me a different cell! They're going to make out in front of me!" Kaley complained.

_**"KALEY!" **_Ed and I yelled with reddening cheeks.

"It's not like I was going to do something..." Ed grumbled under his breath.

The man chuckled at this and handed Ed a cup of coffee. "I heard you guys helped defend the fort." He stated as Ed took the coffee. The man handed Kaley and me a cup as we took a drink. "That's 100 Cens!"

I stopped taking a drink and turned to him._** "AGAIN!?" **_I yelled.

_**"YOUR CHARGING ME FOR THIS?!" **_Ed complained.

"So, find anything else out?" Al asked.

"We sent a party down to investigate the hole. They should be back anytime now." He stated. "Also Major Miles is at the hospital."

"Is he hurt?" I asked.

"Hardly. He's there visiting a soldier who was wounded fighting Scar." He muttered.

"Scar's up north?" Ed whispered.

"Great, just what we need." Kaley grumbled in annoyance.

Then four more men showed up to see us. "They're awake." One of the men said in a casual tone.

"Hey, thanks for yesterday." The second man acknowledged.

"Yeah! You helped save our buddy's life." The third man spoke.

Ed and I smiled at them. "I'm impressed. You guys stick together, and you really care." I whispered softly.

"Well yeah." The forth man stated in a obvious tone. "Here we have to look out for each other."

"You saved our pals back there so that makes you guys our pals as well." The first man stated.

"Well you want to let your pals out of here then?" Ed asked.

"No! We're not allowed to do that!" The new four men and the doctor said at once.

I sighed and looked down. "Well it was worth a shot hun..."

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**At the Hospital**_

"Apparently they didn't find any sign of Scar body at the sight. Or your partner." Miles told Kimblee. "He can always be held up near by though..."

"That's true..." Kimblee muttered.

'That's interesting... First a search for a strange black and white cat, now a search for Scar...' Miles thought attentively. Miles then stood and looked at the man. "Alright, you can leave Scar to us. Focus on getting better." With it said and done Miles started to leave.

"Now hold it..." Kimblee muttered. Miles stopped and looked back to the black haired man. "I want you and your men to stay out of this. The Ishvallen is mine to hunt down."

This made Miles glare at him and walk over to the injured man. "I hate to tell you this but the soldiers of Briggs won't let a serial killer run around free." He muttered now taking off his glasses to reveal his red eyes. "Here in the North our law is survival of the fittest." Kimblee's eyes went wide as Miles leaned close to him with an ice cold glare. "You get careless, then you get dead. Understand?" Miles asked in a harsh tone. "You tell me what to do again and I'll make sure you'll never leave this hospital." Miles then stood tall and put his glasses back on. "This case is ours. The Briggs Branch will take care of everything and you behave yourself." Then he left Kimblee.

Kimblee stifled a laugh. "Another Ishvallen. That's interesting." He stared at the ceiling in silence until there was a knock on his door. His eyes darted to the door as it opened up.

"Hello Kimblee." A dark skinned man greeted with a smile. "How are you recovering?"

"Well hello General Raven! You got here quickly." Kimblee replied.

"I heard about the news and came as quick as I could. I was worried about you." Raven stated. "I assume Ultimate didn't make it back."

"No, he was killed by that red head." Kimblee muttered. He then pulled out his two Philosopher stones. The one in the shape of a crystal and the other in a sphere. "These are what your really worried about, aren't you?" He questioned.

Raven's look changed from relieved to serious. "Very good. Now we have work to do."

"I'm not exactly in great shape at the moment." Kimblee reminded.

"No problem!" He reassured as another man walked in. "I brought a doctor who knows alchemy and we have the stones as well. You'll be fine in no time!" Then the doctor grinned widely showing off a golden tooth.

_**Somewhere Else**_

May and Doctor Marcoh sat in an abandoned house waiting for the return of Scar, Hate/Red, and Yoki. In the mean time Marcoh looked through the book full of the research notes that Scar's brother spent time working on. "Alkehestroy seems to be pretty complicated. This Dragon Pulse is even more confusing." Marcoh sighed.

"It's about the chi of the land." May stated.

"The chi?" Marcoh asked.

May made a transmutation circle in the ground and put some kuanis in the circles edge. "I'll try to explain, basically it's an energy that exists in all things in this world. Like rivers of power flowing through it. Those rivers are reaching, they touch everyone and everything. All you have to do is understand how that power flows and where it enters and where it leaves..." May then activated the circle which made a sculpture of a panda made out of the ground. "And you can use it to effect just about anything."

"Just about anything? So the body too?" Marcoh asked.

"Yes!" May sang now walking behind him. "It can be, your back!" She then poke his back making him yelp in pain and fall over.

_**"MY LEG!" **_He yelled.

After the man recovered May continued. "Or else, your neck!" She poked his neck which made Marcoh yelled in pain again.

_**"WHY DID MY EYEBALL TURN WHEN YOU PRESSED MY NECK?!"**_ He yelled even louder.

"Doctor Marcoh... You should take better care of yourself..." May mumbled with concern. "All the power in your body is starting to stag me..."

"So that's it? The theory behind your remote transmutation?" Marcoh asked.

"Then alchemy here doesn't use the Dragon's Pulse?" May guessed.

"They use the energy from the movement of the earth's crust. A great deal of energy is created then released from earthquakes and volcanic eruptions." Marcoh explained. "That's what fuels our alchemy."

"I don't know... That doesn't seem right..." She whispered softly. This made Marcoh stare at her in confusion. "I felt it ever since I got here. I noticed it whenever we were under Central. I can tell there's energy flowing under my feet... But it doesn't feel like it's coming from the land's movement. It feels like, a crowd of people, squirming around."

_**Athena's POV**_

So we were asked to go with General Armstrong in the tunnels that homunculus made. To be honest I didn't know what she wanted and I was kinda scared to know. Kaley sat behind Al's while I sat behind with Ed. "Wow... This is pretty serious... Isn't it?" I asked softly.

"I still can't believe an intruder was able to get this far through our defenses." Oliver grunted lowly under her breath.

"Has there been any other incidents where someone got in the fort?" Kaley questioned looking at Oliver.

"No, not at all." Oliver muttered. "But once nearly twenty years ago there was a strange incident where the mountain guard was attacked during the winter. Apparently a mysterious woman stole food and supplies for a whole month."

I covered my mouth so I could hold back a snicker. I wonder who that could be... _'Teacher said she was tossed out here for a month during her training. She survived.' _Ed's words rang through my head making me want to laugh. I gave the boy a look with a wide smirk.

"This should be far enough..." Oliver muttered now turning to us. "You, dismount!" We nodded and did what was told. Edward and I was set in front of Oliver who stared at us fiercely. "Now then, we're safely away from prying eyes. You two can tell me everything without fearing discovery and I mean everything! Don't hold anything back, yesterday I asked about that monster. Remember what you two said? I can't answer that. You both refused me and that even as a hint is a dangerous thing to do. I told you both to answer my questions fully and completely. You both did not. I believe there is something that your trying to hide, and you'd risk your life's to protect it. Something or maybe someone." There was a silence that was overwhelming for me. I bit my lip and looked downward. "Now then, don't lie to me. I want the truth."

I looked down and closed my eyes. Then I heard Ed speak. "We need your help General." My gaze was on him as he explained the situation.

After everything was done she was tapping her finger. "The Philosopher stone, homunculi, Fuhrer King Bradley, mysterious man called Father, corruption in the Senior Staff." Oliver listed off in a low and thoughtful tone.

"And there are hostages involved as well..." Buccaneer added.

"Your childhood friend the engineer, your older brother, and Mustang's men." Oliver restated. "We've done some joint training with Eastern Command over the years so I know officers Hawkeye, Mustang, and Havoc. I would hate it if we lost any of them. I would like to help them."

"What about Colonel Mustang? You know? Sam's older brother?" Falman asked.

"Yeah... I couldn't careless about him." She replied. This made me smile on the inside. "I just want to see him fall from power. That would illuminate another rival." I got sorta embarrassed by this. I mean we are talking about my commanding officer, and my friend's older brother. I didn't know what to say to this. "Never mind him. The question is, what do we do next? This tunnel here I would like to know you alchemist's make of it."

I nodded and inspected the trails carefully. Falman pulled out a map for me to see. "Okay, first of all the tunnel probably didn't come from Dracma. It's just a guess but the chances are that it's dug into the shape of a circle."

"Why?" Falman asked.

"It has something to do with alchemy. We need to look at it more closely.." I whispered looking down at the map.

Kaley and Ed's eyes widen. Kaley then grabbed the pen from my hand and sat next to me. She then circled Ishval. "Falman, can you list off major events in Amestris that had blood shed?" The girl asked looking up to him.

"Bloodshed?" Falman repeated numbly. "What are you getting at?" He stared at the map more carefully and took an intake of air. "First there's July 1588. In Revia." Kaley circled the town given to her. "October 1661, Cameron Uprising. February 1799, The Soabman indecent. Fisk, Welles Lee indecent, the first southern border war, the second border war."

"What about Pendelton, in the west?" Ed asked.

"There's been fighting with Creta. Liore." Falman continued.

"Wait? What? Liore?! But why?" I gasped.

"I don't understand... Athena and I exposed the fake priest. Then we reported it to Eastern Command." Ed explained.

"Yes you did, but the Central forces came in and ran the troops out from the east. After that Liore fell to pieces." Falman stated.

"No..." I whimpered closing my eyes.

"There's no time for that. Back to work." Oliver demanded.

Kaley gritted her teeth and circled the town. "Now we have to connect the dots." She stated doing so. When she finished my eyes went wide and I gasped. I stared at that map in utter horror.

"How is that possible? It looks like a transmutation circle!" Falman asked.

"Not just any circle! It's the one from the 5th lab..." I shuddered. Ed then pulled me into a hug and started to comfort my shock.

"Is that so?" Buccaneer asked. "The Philosopher stone array that draws power from human lives. If they make a Philosopher stone with something this huge then how many people will have to die?!"

"The conflicts started in 1558..." Ed pointed out.

"Right, it was after the founding of Amestris." Oliver pointed out.

"They attacked Revia which was the neighboring country at the time then the military..." Falman started. He then grabbed the map and looked at all the locations. "That's it, it was the military! They were involved in all of this. Each indecent, like in Liore, the military would bring forces in to make it worse."

"It's gone on that long..." I gasped looking down.

"We kept growing, our country started out as a small nation. But we expanded as we took over more and more countries." Oliver stated. "That was all to create that circle?"

"So that means that... Not only are they using this country to fulfill their plans but they only created this country for that one purpose." I moaned now looking down.

"My country." Oliver hissed glaring at the map.

"Do you think that Hughes-?" Al started.

I nodded sadly. "Uh-huh..."

"Before he was killed he must have seen the Transmutation circle. He was serving in the Court Marshal office, he had all the information about the military. He would have known that something wasn't right. That must be why..." Ed started but then stopped himself with a gasp. I then started to think back.

_'You lower life forms never fail to amuse me! You get a speck of power and you think you own the world! And you don't even know what that power is!'_ Ultimate's words reminded.

_'And then you have the arrogance to assume your the one in control of the power'_ Envy's voice added.

I cupped my face in my hands and shook my head. "No... I can't... No more..." I whimpered in my hands.

"I don't like this!" Oliver yelled. "As far as I an tell there is one place left! If your right about your theory then the next place their going to hit is here in Briggs! Those bastards in Central! What kind of plans do they have for my fort!?" I shook my head nearly on the verge of tears. This scared me. I didn't like this at all. Ed had his chin on my head and stroked my hair softly.

"General!" I heard a voice call in the distance. "Your needed back at the fort! General Raven from Central is here to see you!"

Oliver let out an annoyed huff. "Looks like our time is up."

Ed then stood and lifted me up bridal style. "General? I'd liked to ask as favor of you. Do you think you can con come information out of Raven?"

_**Later**_

As we walked I heard Al speak. "Winry's apple pie..." He whispered softly. "That was the first thing I wanted to do when I got my body back, now even that seems like that's out of reach forever..."

I lowered my gaze to the ground and closed my eyes softly. But I didn't want Al to worry that he wasn't going to return to normal. "You'll have all the apple pie you could ever ask for." Ed reassured with a smile. "We are going to get our bodies back and those monsters that are messing with this country are going to pay." I gave him a slight smile at his words. "Starting with that Ultimate bastard." I couldn't help but smile wider at him. I could tell he said that to make me feel better and to be honest it worked.

_**Later**_

"I'm sorry for the chaos sir." I heard Oliver say through the tiny speaker in this closet. "We were attacked yesterday."

"By who?" Raven asked.

"I think it's most appropriate to call it a monster. Fortunately we were able to fend it off." Oliver replied.

"A monster? What do you mean?" Raven questioned now interested.

"We killed it but it wouldn't die." She stated.

Raven laughed at the thought. "Is that so?"

"I suspected that it originated in Dracma. But the Elric brothers and their friends, did I mention? The Fullmetal Alchemist, his brother, The Frosted Fire Alchemist, and The Vinned Alchemist are here." She explained. "I found it disturbing. They seemed to know about this monster. But they wouldn't talk. Obviously if we have three State Alchemists doubling as a spy for Dracma, that's a serious problem. I locked them up. Perhaps you'd like to speak to them."

"Certainly." Raven applied. "They won't tell you anything?"

"Correct. They said they came here to research living transmutation. What could be more suspicious? I didn't trust them instantly." Oliver spoke. "I had thought about torturing them to get the information, but I am a woman after all. The thought of hurting those kids lets just say I couldn't stand it."

Buccanner laughed at that answer. "Now that's rich! She would have tortured you in a second and not have thought twice about it!" I looked like I saw a ghost and felt sick to my stomach. The thought of that... Ugh... I swallowed hard and shuddered.

"But General Armstrong, aren't you known as the Northern wall of Briggs? Walls aren't as soft as that!" Raven laughed.

"You know General Raven, in my age most women are expected to have a child or two at least. Unfortunately I'm well past that now." Oliver stated in a velvet like voice.

"Come now! Surely men are lining up to have kids with you." Raven reassured.

"Hardly sir." Oliver answered quickly. "I hate to say, but like everyone else I'm getting older. And my body is too." This made me lean forward in my seat. Was Raven really going to take this bait? For our sake, I hoped so. "That Dracmen monster, it had an outstanding body. An immortal body. Like something from a dream."

"What if I told you that very soon, it wouldn't be a dream anymore?" Raven asked. This made Ed, Al, Kaley and I gasp. All four of us exchanged looks. "Tell me General, would you be interested in a legion of immortal soldiers?"

_'He took the bait!'_

_**Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky**_

_**For love to come around so hope won't let me down**_

_**Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone**_

_**Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me**_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky**_

_**Giving His life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**World on Fire- Trading Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 36- Family Portriat**_


	39. Family Portrait

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Darnatius, Hoswell, Magimire, Geanni, Collins, Tony, Willard..." Hohenhiem listed as he opened up his shirt with ease. "Replie, Matlie, Mayo, forgive me... But I have to use you." He whispered softly and looked up to the stary night sky. Then he drove his fingers into his chest and let his own blood splatter on the dirt ground. But that blood just dissolved into nothing in a matter of seconds.

_**Chapter 36- Family Portrait**_

_**Flashback**_

Hohenhiem looked down at his sleeping boys with dismay. They looked so peaceful when those two slept. All he wanted to do was just hug them but he was scared to do that. He stared at his hand sadly. "You can hug them, you know." He heard a woman speak. Trisha. "They are your sons."

"I don't want the monster to spread..." He whispered not even breaking his stare at the two golden haired boys.

"Please, if it could spread that easily don't you think I would have caught it a long time ago?" She asked.

Hohenhiem stood up and walked his bedroom with Trisha. "Since I got this body, I've seen a lot of death. But I always try to think about it as the flow of the world. It's made it easier some how, and each time I encounter something new and wonderful it seemed right that I excepted this body; and kept on living. For a long time that was enough. But then, I met you and together we created two sons. Now it's different. I don't get any older, my sons age will grow before my eyes, and suddenly I'm terrifyed. I'm realizing that I really am a monster."

_**Next Day**_

"Dear! Dear! Come here for a minute!" Trisha called out from the living room.

Hohenhiem then walked out of the room. "What is it?" He asked. Then he saw a older man with a camera set in front of him.

"Hello sir. Good afternoon." The man greeted.

Hohenhiem blinked in confusion at the man. "A photographer?" He questioned numbly.

"Yes! Let's fix you up!" Trisha chirped fixing his tie carefully. "You know we don't have a signal family photo."

"That's pretty short notice." Hohenhiem mumbled.

Ed then walked over and tugged on his father's pant leg and watched his younger brother crawl to them. He then looked up to Hohenhiem who had an unsure look on his face. The young boy stared up at him then was lifted up by Trisha. "Here! You hold Ed." She stated handing Ed to Hohenheim.

"Oh... Um... Sure..." Hohenheim applied in another mumble as he held the boy. Ed stared up at Hohenhiem with dazed expression.

Trisha picked up Al and held him close to her. "Okay, we're ready!" She told the photographer. "You can go ahead."

Hohenhiem kept staring at Ed with a concerned expression. "This isn't good..." Hohenhiem sighed. But all Ed did was smile brightly at his father. _**((AN: Excuse me for a few minutes, I need to fangirl all over the place.)) **_This made Hohenhiem's eyes widen a little.

"Okay, look right here." The man requested while he worked on the camera. "And hold still please."

"What you don't see dear is that some day I'm going to be a wrinkly old monster myself." Trisha stated calmly. "So today we are going to take this picture and I'l be able to remember us together smiling. No matter what, your always a family. So even if your scared, don't try distancing yourself from us. And one other thing too, stop calling yourself a monster, it's not true."

Hohenhiem gasped at her response.

"Okay! Say cheese!" The Photographer warned.

"He's taking it... Smile dear." Trisha reassured as the picture was taken. The picture was marvelous and the most memorable thing was that Hohenhiem had tears running down his cheeks.

_**Later**_

Hohenhiem was working on his notes constantly trying to fulfill his work._ 'My plan was to take this body, and extend my life... but things are different now.'_ As he thoughts these things during his work the door opened and Edward was peeking inside and watching his father curiously._ 'I want to be with Trisha and the boys. Grow old and die with them..'_ He then stopped and the man's eyes widen._ 'That bastard!'_

_**Time Skip**_

Hohenhiem was in a tree now making sure the swing was secure around the branch he was on. He then yanked on the branch and sighed. "That should do it." He whispered now wiping the sweat off his brow. However when he did that he lost his balance and fell out of the tree.

Trisha stepped out and stared at him. "What were you doing?"

"Fixing the swing." Hohenhiem muttered sitting up and fixing his glasses.

"Since when did you get so handy?" She joked walking to him.

"I haven't been able to do much for the boys. I can at least do this." Hohenhiem stated. This made Trisha's eyes widen. "Trisha... I'm going away... Wait here for me."

She felt saddened by this but quickly hid it. "Okay."

_**The Next Day**_

Trisha helped Hohenhiem put on his brown coat as he was getting ready to leave. "Don't tell the children, I don't want them to know about my body." He requested.

"Right... Are you sure you don't want me to wake them?" Trisha asked.

Hohenhiem's look saddened as he stepped out of the bedroom. "I can't bear to look at their faces..."

"Silly man, it's alright to cry." She reassured following him with is suitcase. The man took the suitcase and then gasped. He saw Ed and Al in the hallway rubbing their eyes tiredly. "Oh! You two boys are up. What are you two doing out of bed?" She asked walking to them.

Ed yawned tiredly. "Al said he had to go poddie..." Ed answered in a sleepy mumble.

"And of course his big brother took care of him." Trisha acknowledged kneeling in front of the two young kids. "Thanks a lot little man."

Hohenhiem then started to get nervous with Ed's sweet and innocent eyes staring at him. Al's was the same too. He tried to glance away and held back tears that were wanting to come up. He then looked back to his family with a firm stare. Then he left.

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Reality**_

_**Athena's POV**_

"Tell me General, would you be interested in a legion of immortal soldiers?" I heard Raven ask through the tiny speaker. I gasped in shock.

"He took the bait!" Ed triumphantly spoke. We all leaned closer to the speaker in tension.

"Never dying, and never getting older. You want it too, don't you?" Raven hinted in a smooth voice. Oliver was growling and knew she was holding something back. "Hm?"

"Oh, it's just such an incredible question, I don't know what to say." Oliver spoke in a light hearted tone. Nice way to cover up the brute.

"Well? Are you interested or not?" Raven asked again. "There are only two answers."

There was a silence making me go intense. "It does sound intriguing, can you tell me on the day this comes true, will my men share this gift as well?" She asked. "Or is it only for me?"

"I can tell you when the time comes." Raven answered.

Then there was a knock on the door which made me hold my breath. "Excuse me." Oliver grunted. I then heard footsteps and a door open. "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but the underground tunnel advance team..." The newer voice trailed off. I heard a in take from the man.

"What's this about an underground tunnel?" Raven asked.

"Speak soldier."Oliver demanded.

"Yes sir. Something's happened to the advance team." The soldier explained.

"Very well, I'll be right there." Oliver stated.

"I'm coming too." Raven spoke.

"Right, let's move." Buccaneer muttered now standing up with everyone. As they headed for the door Ed and I stopped them.

"Hold on a second!" Ed started.

I then walked to a bag and transmuted a thing of rope. "It has to look convincing." I stated tossing them the rope.

_**Later**_

We walked down the halls tied up by the rope I created. I kinda regret doing that now, but it's necessary. As we walked we saw Miles with a man wearing white with black hair in a pony tail. We all stopped. "Buccaneer? What are you doing?" Miles asked.

"Prisoner transfer sir. I'm moving the Elric brothers, Athena Black, and Kaley Kimmins to the west cells." Buccaneer explained. He looked at the black haired man and narrowed his eyes. "Who is this?"

"This is Mister Solf J Kimblee. He's General Raven's honored guest." Raven introduced in the same tone he always had.

_'Kimblee... The Crimson Alchemist... What is he doing out of prison?'_

"Wait? Did you say the Elric brothers?" Kimblee asked lifting up his hat. "You mean the Fullmetal Alchemist?" He turned to Al and stared at him. Oh no... No. No. No. I thought we were done with this! But no... "Now I understand your nickname." I cleared my throat to get the man's attention as I cocked my head to Ed. "Oh, it's this one." He muttered in disappointment. Ed then got a look of rage on his face and if he wasn't tied up he'd be hurting Kimblee... Really bad. But that might not be a bad thing. The man then turned to me and smirked. "And you must be Athena Frost. Your father was the Heavy Wind Alchemist, correct? I can tell because you look like your father."

I let out a huff of air and lowered my gaze. "You'd be right." I muttered lowly at the mention of my dad.

"Well it's an honor to meet you Fullmetal Alchemist, Frosted Fire Alchemist." Kimblee replied while taking off his white hat.

"Hello." Ed and I both muttered dryly. I don't trust him. Not for a single second. Because trusting him is like choosing how your wanting to die.

_**Nobody's POV**_

Officers investigated the large hole that was made the day before with caution. It was dangerous and it caused a whole squad to go missing. Oliver and Raven walked to the scene with serious looks. One of the men stopped what he was doing to salute. "General."

"What happened?" Oliver asked firmly.

The man lowered his hand and kept standing tall for her. "We lost contact with the advance team that was searching the tunnel." He explained. "Shortly after Smith's horse returned, it came back with something that we assume is his arm." _**((AN: When I figured out this guy's name was Smith I felt really stupid...))**_

"Just his arm?" Oliver questioned now wanting to hear more of this. "Where's the rest?"

"Still missing sir." The officer answered. "And his horse can't lead us back, it's too terrified to be of any use."

Oliver looked at the brown horse gave her next order. "Henchial! Get a rescue party!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that General Armstrong." Raven objected in a hard tone. Everyone turned to him in shock. "That tunnel is to dangerous." He lifted the wrapped up arm and showed it off. "What did you do with the immortal monster you told me about?" He walked to the woman and handed her the arm. "I want you to put him back and seal the tunnel's entrance, General."

"But there are still-!" Henchial started.

"I was talking to the General!" Raven scolded loudly. "See, I know Northern law, obey the strength and power. Isn't that the way it works?"

_**Athena's POV**_

The restraints were put back on us and the cell door was closed. I raised my head and saw General Raven in front of us. Oh how lovely. "I am General Raven from Central. I've heard a great deal about you from his excellency." He introduced.

"Hello.." I greeted dryly.

"It appears you've been good children and kept your mouth shut." Raven sighed.

"That was the agreement..." Ed reminded looking away.

"You don't seem happy." Raven pointed out. Oh really? How did he figure it out? Was it the pure annoyance in my voice, or was it the fact that he knows about my brother being held hostage? No one would like that.

"Oh no! I love having my friends and my only blood related family member held hostage. Who wouldn't?" I sarcastically grunted with hatered thick in my voice.

"Do you think you can release us from this cell soon?" Al asked. "The deal was if we didn't mess with you, you'd let us continue our journey."

"There's no need to worry! I'll let you guys out of here soon." Raven reassured.

"Well thank god!" Kaley sighed happily. "It's tiny in here, there's no space and those two-"

"Vinned..." I warned in my lowest voice.

"Too much information?" She squeaked.

"Ya think!?" I answered in a annoyed tone.

"That tunnel? Is it a part of whatever your planning to?" Ed asked in a low tone. "If they find out..."

"There's no need to worry." Raven stated. "I already spoke with the General, she's going to put the homunculus back underground and seal the tunnel."I turned to the man with widened eyes. No way this was happening. Oliver wouldn't do that... "She's on our side now."

_**Nobody's POV**_

The elevator lowered and revealed Sloth sleeping. He stirred and rose from his slumber. "Well good morning Sloth." Raven greeted with a smile. "Did you have a good rest?"

Sloth turned to him in confusion. "Who are you? I'm still sleepy..."

"You best wake up Sloth. There's still a lot of work to be done here." Raven stated in a delighted tone. "Pride explained it to you, now didn't he?"

Sloth groaned and spoke. "I guess..." He then stepped off the elevator and shuffled to the hole with a list of complaints. "What a pain, I have no choice... Such a pain... But I forget, why is it a pain again? Too much of a pain to remember..." He then jumped down the hole and continued to dig his path.

"Not to worry! He is just a chimera doing some work for Central forces." Raven explained watching him go. He then turned back to all the officers. "He's helping to make this country greater then it already is. Of course it is still a top secret operation. So close this hole and guard our secret! I'm counting on you soldiers! It's people like you who make this country what it is!"

_**Hate's POV**_

When we found a house I knew we made it to our destination. There was still blood on my hands from ripping Ultimate's stone out. I guess it was my way of showing that I won that battle. But one thing stopped Scar, Yoki, and me from stepping inside. It was two men from the Briggs Mountain guard. Fantastic, they know where we are now. "We found her! The girl with the black and white cat!" One of the men exclaimed in a whisper.

"Right! Let's go." The other sighed now standing up.

"Oh boys..." I sang with a smirk. They turned to me and raised their guns. This made me sigh and shake my head. I glare rose to my face. "Big mistake." I then punched on of the guards knocking him out instantly and I grabbed the other man in a head lock. He was struggling too much! Time to put this dog down. "This will only hurt for a second." I then quickly snapped his neck making him fall from my hands. I know I was dark to kill him but to honest I didn't care. I was Hate the Malevolence and I'll show mercy when I want to. I cocked my head to the house. "Let's move."

Scar, Yoki, and I stepped inside the house and there was May and Doctor Marcoh. Thank goodness they're alive. They gasped. "Mr. Scar! Miss. Hate! Mr. Yoki!" May chirped happily.

"Hello kiddo." I greeted with a grin.

"Did you find the research notes?" Scar asked.

May nodded and grabbed a old and dirty looking notebook. "Yep! It's right here!"

"We need to relocate. The Briggs soldiers knows where we are." Scar stated.

"And this animal decided to kill one of the men." Yoki gagged disgusted.

"Hey! I'm brute and don't forget that. I don't like you, you overly prissy bastard, and live an actual day in your sad pathetic life." I hissed glaring at the man. "Plus if I didn't kill him then he could be awake and have a gun at _YOUR_ face. Now is that something you want, hm?" He was silent at my response and looked completely offended at this. That made me smirk and turn away from the older man. "Thought so."

_**Nobody's POV**_

The people at Briggs started to seal up the hole that started a crazy ruckus. Five different men stood in the wet cement making sure the substance was nice and neat. While Oliver and Raven watched the men do their work. "You see General? We are the chosen ones and we receive immortal, near godly bodies. We will move the entire world. The name Smith, wasn't it? There was nothing we could have done to save them." Raven stated with his gaze not even moving from the work.

"Those who aren't chosen... Will those be sacrificed for those who are?" She asked.

"Yes." Raven answered smoothly. "The survival of the fittest. The weak will become the foundation of this country and the strong will take their rightful place at the top."

"Is that what happened in Ishval?" Oliver asked firmly.

"Indeed!" Raven answered in a nonchalant tone. "They were part of the plan. They were weak and deserved to perish for the good of their betters."

Oliver glared at Raven. Oh how she wanted to kill him so. "When did this begin?" She asked slowly reaching to her point of killing.

"From what I here it was when the Country was first founded, and now my generation will see it's completion." He turned to the woman and set a hand on her shoulder. Big mistake. "Thank you for your assistance, your a true servant of your country. I'll speak to my superiors about preparing a seat for you."

"There's no need." Oliver countered.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

Oliver then pulled out her sword and stabbed the man's wrist. He yelled in pain when this happened. All the working men froze and turned to the scene. "Which arm did Smith lose? Was it the right or the left?" She questioned coldly.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Raven yelled.

"Growing old is truly a terrible thing, you would know General! Before you became so abrade for immortality. I'm sure long ago you had an earnest love for your country." Oliver stated casually.

"Wait! You can't! You were going to be one of the chosen ones!" Raven screamed still in pain.

"I don't need a new seat from you! Your the one to lose the one your moldy ass has clung to for so long! Right about now Raven!" She yelled pulling her blade out. Raven staggered away from Oliver in shock. "You old traitor!" She screamed now cutting into his chest. Raven screamed in pain as he tumbled into the wet cement.

"But immortality! Was right before our eyes!" Raven gasped as he sunk into the cement.

"General! You are among the weak who are the foundation of this country!" Oliver stated as she wiped the sword she used to kill the man.

"I was going to... To be-" He was then cut off by the cement flowing into his mouth and pulling him under. Oliver then took off her gloves and threw them into the cement.

"Now that, that's done. Get in touch with Major Miles." Oliver ordered Buccaneer.

"Sir!" Buccaneer saluted.

"For the rest of you! We have work to do!" Oliver yelled at the men. Buccaneer then handed Oliver some gloves which she accepted and put on her hands. She then started to walk out. "I want that concrete nice and level!

_**Later**_

Armstrong, Buccaneer, and Henchial walked down a hallway to go to a place they made. "Please! Wait!" Henchial begged trying to catch up with the General. "We have to search for Smith and the others before we seal it!" But he stopped at the sight of a door on the ground.

"Fullmetal and Frosted Fire saw this coming so they made us this secret passage to the tunnel." Oliver stated. Buccaneer opened the door which made Henchial beam.

_**Athena's POV**_

"Wait? What?!" I gasped in shock.

"She killed him!?" Ed asked.

"General Raven?" Al gasped.

"I know he was an ass hole but damn!" Kaley yelled.

"Yep and that was all I was ordered to tell you!" The doctor stated now walking out.

"Hey! Wait a minute! When are you guys gonna let us out!?" Ed asked walking to the bared walls. Kaley looked utterly horrified. She did not want to be in here like Ed didn't but her reasons were a little more immature.

"Who knows?! Take it up with the General." The doctor stated as his voice faded out.

"Damnit..." Ed groaned.

"Why don't you just lay down and rest..." I suggested. Before Kaley could speak I stopped her. "Kaley, say anything and your dead."

"I can't just do nothing!" Ed groaned. We then heard the door open and footsteps come near us.

"Hi." I heard a voice greet. It was a voice that I was praying not to hear. Kimblee. Just my day! "I was hoping to have a word with the Fullmetal Alchemist and his partner the Frosted Fire Alchemist."

I groaned at him. "Shoot me in the head..."

"Oh don't tell me you both have some reason to dislike me too." Kimblee sighed standing in front of us. "You should be grateful I brought some visitors to see you both."

"Visitors?" Ed asked.

Then we saw two people we didn't expect. Smith and Winry. I gaped in shock while they just smiled._** "WINRY! BROTHER!"**_ I screamed in shock.

_**"WHY DID YOU COME HERE!?**_" Al yelled.

"Why? What do you think?!" Winry scolded. "You have to adjust your automail for the North! And what are you doing in that cell?!"

"We didn't ask you to come here!" Ed countered.

"Smith, I think you need to hit Ed with wire cutters." Kaley stated.

"Shut up Kaley, that's painful!" Ed objected.

"Maybe I do!" Smith said giving glares at Ed. "Seriously what the hell is your problem?"

"We were worried about you guys!" Winry worriedly spoke. "Someone from the military contacted me and-"

"Wait? The military?" I asked softly stopping her sentence.

"Don't be so hard on them." Kimblee butted in. "The Fuhrer was concerned about you guys. He wanted to make sure you were taken care of." I glared at the ground. The Fuhrer... Damn that bastard... Smith's in danger again... It feels like it that day again. What else are they planning?! I'll find out. If it's the last thing I do!

_**Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky**_

_**For love to come around so hope won't let me down**_

_**Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone**_

_**Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me**_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky**_

_**Giving His life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**World on Fire-**_ _**Trading**_ _**Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 37- The First Homunculus**_


	40. The First Homunculus

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 37- The First Homunculus**_

I was laying on a bed while Smith working on my automail with care and delicacy. He was so calm it actually kinda scared me. But he was about to blow up on me. "Why didn't you even tell me your going North!?" He scolded. I was right, what did I tell ya?

"We were in a rush." I answered softly.

"Oh yeah, since aren't you? And why is Ed so crabby? Is he on his man period?" Smith grunted.

I sighed and shook his head. "Do you think I would actually pay attention to that? Honestly I don't blame him for getting all stressed. A lot has happened."

"Like?" Smith edged on.

"None of your business." Kaley and I muttered emotionless.

Smith scoffed and continued to work on my automail. "What did you guys even do to get locked up?"

"It's just a misunderstanding." Kimblee stated now walking in. Kaley stared at him and held back the daggers in her eyes. Kimblee had the smile on his face that just made me want to slap him! Yep! That some's up my feelings for the bastard. "Just a lack of communication. I'll have them released in no time at all."

"Well thank you! My sister and her friends are lucky to have people like you watching over them." Smith sighed with relief.

Me? Being watched by him? HA! I'd rather have honey poured on me, being thrown in a hive, then being frozen to the ground. I hate Kimblee, I'm pretty sure dad wasn't fond of him, end of story. I cleared my throat and grabbed Smith's wrench to get his attention. Smith turned to me and leaned close to me. "Smith I don't think you should trust him."

Smith raised an eyebrow at me. "What? Why?" He asked in a hard tone. "He was nice to me and Winry on the way here." The boy then told me the experience he had with Kimblee and how he just buttered Winry and Smith up. To be honest I didn't buy it.

"Do you even know what he did in Ishval?" I asked in a low whisper. He then inspected me closer as if he was waiting for me to actually explain. If I was going to spill then I wasn't going to do it in front of Kimblee. That's just suicide.

_'What do I even know? All I heard was Sam's experience, she was Al's age at the time though... And she thinks... Oh she thinks that Ed and I-!'_

_'Speaking of Ed and your brother. Smith should keep his guard up because someday you and Ed are going to have sex!'_

My eyes went wide and a cherry red blush was smeared on my cheeks. I was shaking which made Smith stare at me in confusion. "So... How's Ed been treating you these days?" Smith asked. Oh the wrong question at the wrong time. I let out a ghoulish scream, jumped out of the bed pacing back and forth in the room while mumbling things that were nonsense to me. Smith and Kaley just stared at me confused as they watched me have my mini break down. Then I calmly walked back to the bed, sat on it by my knees and slammed my face back into the pillow.

_**'THINK! OF! SOMETHING! ELSE!'**_

I then started to mumble the elements on the periodic table in order. This is just my way of calming down! At times it doesn't work but now it **JUST HAS TO! **"Chlorine, Argon, Potassium, Calcium, Scandium," I continued to mumble.

"Kaley do you mind explaining what just happened?" Smith questioned turning to me.

"You think I'd know, but I don't." Kaley sighed. "Try connecting the nerves and it should calm her down again."

Then I felt pain in my arm making me yell in pain. Oh those nerves connecting. I hate it. My head shot up and I glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to warn me before you do that?!"

"Well it calmed you down!" Smith sighed.

Kaley turned to me with slight concern on her features. "Athena, is there something your not telling us?"

I let out an embarrassed laugh and pressed my fingers together. "W-well... Kaley... You might find it funny... Smith, your probably going to hate Sam after this..."

"Why?" Smith questioned.

"I'm now excited." Kaley replied.

My cheeks had a pink tint to them as I spoke. "Weeellll..." I trailed off now explaining the issue to them.

_**5 minutes later**_

Kaley's cheeks were red from laughter while Smith was losing his mind. **"THAT WOMAN INSULTED ME! THINKING THAT I CAN'T PROTECT MY SISTER AND HER VIRGINITY!? WHAT THE HELL MAN!? I MEAN THAT'S THE BIGGEST PIECE OF CRAP I EVER HEARD!" **Smith screamed running around. Well thank god Kimblee left already. Cause it'd be awkward to have him hear all of this.

Kaley was laughing at my brother and my embarrassed face. "This is the best thing ever."

"Really? I think I killed him emotionally." I stated with a sweatdrop.

This made the younger girl snicker at me. "I guess the cats outta the bag."

"Pretty much." I sighed now walking to my brother and hitting him in the head with my new automail. It was light. Like it wasn't even there. I smiled at this. Oh the joys I can do with this! This might make me quicker! Freaking sweet! I wonder what I might do in combat!

"That hurt!" Smith whined.

Winry then busted through the door with a look of glee. "Smith! You gotta see this automail!" She squealed loudly. "I saw one that was diamond tipped!"

"Sure thing hon-!" Smith started now running to her like an idiot.

"Smith... Please be careful it's dangerous here." I whispered with caution.

He ignored me and ran out the door. "Yeah sure Athena! See ya!"

Kaley and I sighed with sweatdrops. "Just like Mom, huh?"

"Yep." Kaley chuckled. "Just like your mom."

"Miss Frost, Mister Kimblee is expecting you. I'll escort you to him." One of his men stated. He had blonde hair, blonde mustache, and blue eyes. The thought of Kimblee just made me sick to my stomach. I turned to Kaley who was giving me the same look. We both nodded to each other and I walked off.

_**Nobody's POV**_

Oliver walked to the trap door that was created so she could tell the rescue team what to do. "The advance team took three day previsions and it's been an entire week since we last heard from them." One of the officers stated.

"That's cutting it close." Oliver muttered.

"I'm also concerned about the team's sanity. A week in total darkness." The officer sighed with concern thick in his voice.

"Briggs men don't get scared of the dark." Oliver corrected in a hard tone.

The rest of the search team stepped into the dark trap door and Buccaneer looked to Oliver. "There's no telling what could happen to us while we're done there. If we're not back by 24 hours cover this hole up with concrete."

"Very well then." Oliver replied in a normal tone. Buccaneer smiled before closing the trap door behind him. The men blockaded the door by putting a box over it. "I want you all to listen very closely. I am the only one responsible for the indecent following General Raven. You weren't there. You there, you didn't see anything, you didn't hear anything. If Raven's fate is discovered I order you to souly place the blame on me!"

"Yes General." The three remaining officers replied at once.

_**In the tunnels**_

The rescue team stepped inside the tunnel with guns raised just in case someone was wanting to hurt them. "Let's go." Buccaneer ordered now allowing himself to go deeper into the tunnel. As they got deeper they found a terrible sight. Some of the men from the squad were torn apart and the horses were no different. Yeah, they were dead for sure.

"It's a massacre." One of the officers whispered looking around at this sight.

One of the men picked up a piece of metal and inspected it. "It's just like Smith's arm. Even this metal is sliced clean through."

"Keep on the look out." Buccaneer ordered turning to the men. "It might be close." Then he heard a noise making him look at the darkness with wide eyes. The officers raised their guns as one walked into the pitch black trail with his lantern held high. He saw two men in the path who were cowering in fear and shielding their eyes.

"They're still alive!" One of the men gasped. Everyone ran to them as they were continuing to shake and shiver in fear. "Are you alright? Speak to me!"

One of the men turned to them. "Lieutenant Henchial?" The other man covered his eyes with his hand and where is other hand should be.

"Thank goodness your okay." The man sighed now giving them a water bottle. "Is there anyone else? What happened?"

"The others... They were... They were all killed!" Smith whimpered. "Ripped apart!" He then reached for Henchial as the monster in the shadows appeared again. "We have to get out of here! It's coming back!" The purple eye of the monster narrowed towards them.

"What is?" Buccaneer questioned.

Smith threw a lamp to the side. _**"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO GET RID OF THE LIGHTS!" **_He yelled setting his hand on his head and cowering in fear. _**"THE SHADOW!" **_He continued to scream.

"Hey, your alright now." Henchial tried to reassure.

_**"IT'S COMING!"**_ Smith screamed shaking furiously. Large string of shadows crawled to the light ready to attack. Some were shadows with eyes and teeth, while the others were like hands that you could find in the Portal of Truth. Some of those hands crawled to Buccaneer's shadow ready to strike. It then stopped what it was doing and crawled back into the darkness. Fortunately none of them saw the shadows as it came or as it left and no one else was hurt. Then the Rescue team started to help the two scared men out.

_**Sam's POV**_

Riza and I stepped into the Fuhrer's residence to be greeted by Mrs. Bradly. "We're so sorry to bother you at such a late time." Sam apologized with a kind hearted smile. "But Riza and I have some urgent documents the Fuhrer has to read."

"Oh dear..." She sighed walking to us. "I'm sorry but my husband isn't home right now."

Riza then started to hand the papers to Mrs. Bradly. "It'd be wonderful if the Fuhrer can look over this by tomorrow."

"That is urgent..." Mrs. Bradly sighed. "But don't worry I'll make sure he does."

"That's great. Thank you." I replied with a bright smile. Then I felt something intense behind me. A force I never wanted to feel. I quickly gasped and turned around only to see Selim. Why would that child scare me like that. Something can't be right. Either I'm losing my mind or... Nope there's just losing my mind.

"Selim, shouldn't you be in bed?" asked in a soft tone.

"I was but I heard the door open and I thought it might be father coming home." Selim replied with a smile. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was a cute little boy.

"These two are your Father's assistants. Lieutenant Hawkeye and Lieutenant Mustang." Mrs. Bradly introduced. I may hate the Fuhrer with a burning passion but I guess you could say my favorite part of this job is seeing Mrs. Bradly. She was so nice and sweet. It almost saddened me that she doesn't know what her husband is.

"It's nice to meet you Lieutenant Hawkeye and Lieutenant Mustang." Selim greeted with a smile.

I knelled down to his level. "It's nice to meet you too!" I countered with a bright smile. I love kids! Not having my own anytime soon but I love kids! If any of my friends had kids I'd probably be gushing over them like Hughes did. He rubbed off on me, but I really don't mind that though.

"You must work hard to stay up this late." Selim gasped.

I giggled at him. "No not at all. I used to do it all the time and I still do that so I'm used to it."

"We just had to bring your father some documents." Riza replied with a smile. "But we should be going now."

"We're sorry we woke you." I whispered. "Good night."

A butler walked to him with a warm gaze. "Yes, Selim. You need your proper rest other wise you might over sleep."

"I know." Selim reassured. He then bowed to us and walked off with the butler.

"He seems like a sharp kid." Riza sighed watching him go.

"He's so cute!" I squealed.

Mrs. Bradly laughed with a bright smile. "Yes he is. He's the pride of my life. I know it's impolite to brag about my son but that shouldn't apply since he's adopted. I really shouldn't act so surprised, he is related to my husband so he must have some of his genes."

"Wait? So, he's not related to you?" Riza questioned in a stunned tone.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Bradly reassured. This made my eyes go wide and exchange a look to Riza. This was not good!

_**Later**_

As we were leaving Riza and I were rethinking things. There's no way! My brother told me that Bradly was raised as a test subject. He doesn't have any family. He doesn't even know his own name or his parents. That feeling I had when Selim came, why did it feel so weird. Something cannot be right! Don't tell me I just called a-

"So?" A heard a soft voice greet. No, it was two voices. One was ghastly while the other was of Selim. This made Riza and I stop in our tracks. "Putting it all together? All thanks to my step mom, she just doesn't know how to shut up."

I bit my lip and cleared my throat. "But your presence also gave you away."

"I recognized it some how." Riza stated. "And I'm just realizing why. It's the same blood lust when Gluttony tried to attack me from behind."

"So Selim, what's your true identity?" I question in the hardest tone I could muster.

"You two got some nerve to ask me a question like that. Considering the circumstance." Selim chuckled. I got confused, yet I didn't want to know what he meant. All I did was stand like a rock. "Such bravery. You've also shown good judgement by having your guns holstered. Such a movement could get you two killed."

"I'm guessing your a homunculus." Riza accused. _**AW! **_No! I called a homunculus cute! What the hell!? Life is so unfair! "Like Gluttony. No, you have some pressure that he didn't have."

"I'm offended you'd put me and Gluttony in the same league." Selim grunted. "You ask my name? It's Pride and I was the first Homunculus."

I clenched my fists. Pride of her life huh? I see the irony now. "You said your the first homunculus, what do you mean by that?"

"Just like I said." Pride answered. I then felt a bunch of tiny hands wrapping around my legs making me go stiff. These hands started to crawl upwards to my wrist and to my face. One of these hands wrapped itself around my neck like a python. The same was happening to Riza. I've never felt so scared in my life. This was so horrifying that I was scared to actually breathe. "Are you trying to get information out of me? You two are courageous ones aren't you. Have you considered switching sides and joining us?"

"Why would we?" Riza asked in a hard tone. I didn't know if she was actually scared or not. "I'd just be a pawn to you."

"That's a no? Well too bad." Pride sighed making the hands grip me tighter. My eyes were squeezed shut as the hand on my cheek squirmed and cut it. Blood rolled out of the cut making me want to completely freak out.

"Are you trying to make me laugh with your empty threats?" I asked between gritted teeth. "Plus you're being wasteful if you just kill your hostage."

This made Pride laugh as the hands crawled away from Riza and I. "How perceptive you are. Just remember, no matter where you are, I will always be watching you from the shadows."

Riza and I gasped and turned to the direction of the voice. There was no one there. My eyes were watering up. I know he was there and those things that were one me, they were shadows. But why didn't they feel like it? I covered my mouth with my hands to hold back crying. "R-Riza? A soldier is never supposed to cry or feel fear... But, why do I want to do both?"

_**Athena's POV**_

I was let into the room and the first two people I saw was Kimblee and Ed. Ed looked relived to see me alright. This made me smile a little as I sat down next to Ed. "You have a job for us?" Ed asked.

Kimblee nodded. "Yes, you two are State Alchemist's after all." I glared at him with my arms crossed over my chest. "In fact it's a few jobs. Three, all from the Fuhrer." I wanted to gag at the mention of the Fuhrer. God I despise him. Does all this crap and thinks he can get away with it? He disgusts me. "First off he wants you to hunt down Scar. You two just find him and I'll take care of the rest. Secondly he wants you to find Doctor Marcoh, who had very likely fled with Scar."

"And why is Doctor Marcoh with Scar?" I asked in a low tone.

"The only thing you need to worry about is find them." Kimblee told us making my stare on him even darker. "And last but not least he wants you two to carve a crest of blood here."

"Crest of Blood?" Ed and I repeated in a confused tone. I did not like the sound of this!

"Just like what I did in Ishval! It's very simple, we kill everyone here and soak the land in their blood." Kimblee stated with a smirk.

I pounded my fist on the table and stood. _**"WE'D NEVER DO THAT!" **_I screamed. Before I could go any further Kimblee put his finger on his lips signaling me to be quiet. I glared at him, let out a huff and sat back down.

"Did you two really join the military without being prepared to kill someone?" Kimblee asked.

"We were determined not to kill." Ed corrected.

"How original." Kimblee scoffed with sarcasm. "I suppose you two could take just as much from that decision."

"Listen Kimblee, do you have any idea what they're doing? What your helping them achieve?" Ed asked.

"I'm curious to see how the world will change." Kimblee stated interlacing his fingers together. "With both sides clashing, will against will, life versus life, humans or the homunculi? Which one will triumph? Which side does the world prefer? The homunculi like to think of themselves as the next step in the evolution. But that's for history to decide. I'm just helping it make up it's mind."

"Have you forgotten your a human too?" Ed asked.

"How could you even side with them?" I added on to Ed's question.

"Because they've given me complete freedom to use my alchemy however I want." Kimblee answered.

"And that's why I think your insane." I sighed turning my gaze away.

"My standards do differ from society's. However if I survive this battle then the world have chosen my sanity over yours. I stake my being!" Kimblee stated making my eyes go wide along with Ed's. "This is what I'm willing to bet on the outcome!"

"Kimblee, you don't make any sense." Ed grunted.

The man sat tall and stared at us. "That's surprising," He then dug into his pocket. "I always kinda considered the self centered-ness was a universal trait of all alchemists." He then set something on the table. I couldn't see what it was though, his hand was still over it. "Well then, I'll give you something you do selfishly crave." Ed and I stared at this in confusion. "Something you two and your brother want more than anything. And if you do what we ask, I'll give it to you." When he removed his hand I was left in a state of shock. It was a Philosopher Stone.

I gasped and turned to Ed. I have no room to decide what to do, I can help but this... I'm just confused. So if Ed did need my help for this I might be so at war with myself to even be of some use. Damnit...Ed bowed his head making worry wash over my features. "I need to consult, with Al, Kaley, Smith and Winry." He muttered lowly.

"Why tell Winry and Smith?" Kimblee asked.

"They don't know they're involved." Ed answered. "I refuse to hide the truth from them."

Kimblee was silent and sighed. "Alright, but you not telling them without me there, I don't want you telling them too much." I gave Ed a sad look. Kimblee... That bastard...

_**In the cell**_

Ed and I were let into the jail cell were Al, Kaley, Smith, and Winry were already at. How Ed was going to start and what he was going to say was a mystery to me. At times like these, it's hard to know what Ed's thinking. I could feel Kimblee's gaze on us making my blood boil. If I didn't promise myself that I wouldn't kill anyone I would kill him. "Winry, Smith you were only brought to Briggs as hostages." Ed stated.

"What?" Smith grunted turning to him.

"What does he mean Al? Are you joking?" Winry asked.

"Ed and I have been ordered by the Fuhrer to fulfill our duties as a human weapon." I whispered stuffing my hands in my pockets. "In other words... They've asked us to help commit mass murder..."

Winry and Smith gasped while rising from their seats. "Why don't you just refuse?" Winry asked. Ed and I lowered our gaze at the question. I'd love to refuse and tell the Fuhrer to shove those orders straight up his ass but I don't want to lose Smith. "I see... That's why..." Winry gasped before falling back into her seat. She looked like she was about to start crying. "I-I'm sorry..."

"They're using us to hold you down... I'm doing it again..." Smith sighed in a saddened tone. he then sat next to Winry and hugged her tightly.

Ed and I took a step towards them making them both stop what they were doing. "We're not gonna cry."

"I'm just upset at myself for being so foolish." Winry whimpered.

"We're sorry, all you were trying to do was get your original bodies back." Smith sighed rubbing his temples.

"About that, they actually offered us a Philosopher Stone for payment." Ed stated which Al and Kaley's head rise.

"A stone?!" They both gasped.

"Yeah, Kimblee has one." I breathed out with a nod.

"We can't brother! The ingredient!" Al objected.

"We know..." Ed and I quickly countered giving them both a stare.

After a dead silence Kaley gave me a glare. She wasn't going to let me live this down either. But she had every right to. "You know what? Do what you want." She hissed in a tone dripping with venom. Her head was turned away from us making me sigh. We can't do one thing without pissing someone else off.

"We will." Ed muttered now turning around. I gave the two a sad look and did the same. We were released from the cell letting us step out. We both stood in front of Kimblee. "Alright, we're in."

"Finding Scar is the first thing we want to do." I stated stuffing my hands in my pocket.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Kimblee asked with an intrigued tone.

"Because Scar is the one who murdered Winry's parents." Ed stated.

"I see, fine with me." Kimblee muttered now walking away with us. Oh these next few days are going to be terrible.

_**-Next day-**_

Kaley and I were squished in a car by ourselves. There was a silence. I felt bad for what even happened yesterday, and she seemed like she was thinking long and hard about something. I then spoke up. "Kaley... Are you-"

"Mad?" She interrupted. "Not at you, I'm mostly mad at Kimblee... Plus I'm worried about you guys. All of this stuff, it's just scary..."

I nodded. "Yeah... I understand. Sorry for dragging you down."

Kaley smirked and playfully punched my shoulder. "No way! If anything I influenced you to be a fighter! Your doing a great job at it too! We'll get through this." She whispered now hugging me tightly. "Ed and Al will get their bodies back, you'll be happy, I'll be happy!" She listed before mumbling something under her breath. The only thing I caught was Al's name.

I blinked and smirked at the girl. "What was that?"

Kaley jumped with her cheeks burning red. "What?"

This made my smirk get wider. Oh pay back time. It's so sweet! "Kaley, is there something YOUR not telling me?" Before Kaley could answer me the door opened, a tool box was thrown in my lap and I was suddenly crushed.

"Kaley! Scoot over!" I heard Smith whine.

"Thanks for saving my butt!" Kaley sang with a smile.

I turned to Smith. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry Smith but you need to wait here at the fort. We're not going for a picnic." Kimblee stated.

"And you think I am?" Smith questioned. "I preformed a complicated automail that I've never even done before. What if there's a malfunction?"

I gave my brother a weird stare and then let out a scoff. "Brother, Mom did say to take your passion seriously but not be a workaholic."

"Didn't Dad say not to be so uptight? Plus, you might stunt your growth, half pint." Smith teased.

_**"IT'S GENETICS!"**_ I screamed in response. "Has all the oil and grease gone to your brain?!"

"Has all the reading given your head paper cuts?!" He yelled.

"How could Winry like a doofus like you?!"

"How could Ed kiss a bean sprout like you!?"

_**"GENETICS!"**_ This argument made me and Smith glare and growl at each other. Then the door behind us closed making our gazes break away. This made me sigh and lean back in my seat. This is going to be bad. I have to find out how to get Smith, and Kaley out of here before things get really bad. But things are already bad. Then suddenly I got scared all over again. What if someone else I care for dies? I can't be the one to let that happen.

_**Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky**_

_**For love to come around so hope won't let me down**_

_**Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone**_

_**Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me**_

_**There is a hope beyond this night**_

_**There is a Savior in the sky**_

_**Giving His life to set this world on fire**_

_**So as the darkness closes in**_

_**Know that the sun will shine again**_

_**Bringing salvation to a world on fire**_

_**World on Fire- Trading Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 38- Conflict at Baschool**_

_**Sorry for updating so late. But my side story The Crimson Princess should be coming out really soon so you guys should really check that out. :)**_


	41. Conflict at Baschool

_**Sam's POV**_

I unlocked my door and snuck inside not even bothering to turn on the lights. My encounter with Pride scared the living hell out of me. There are many ways I can fix this. Talk to my brother, talk to Havoc, or get wasted completely. I looked up and there eyes staring at me inventively. I gasped and quickly turned on the lights. Instead of meeting a intruder or Pride I saw little Snow staring up at me. She tilted her head at me as I closed the door and leaned up against it. The dog whimpered and started to sniff me carefully.

_Just remember, no matter where you are, I will always be watching you from the shadows._

I had marks on my wrists and on my neck from this. Then there's the cut on my cheek. Damnit, What am I going to do? Then I heard the phone ring making me jump and gasp. I stepped to the phone and pressed it to my ear. "H-hello?"

"Hello there madam~!" A male voice sang. "This is your neighborhood florist!"

I sighed and rubbed a half of my face. "Damn Roy..."

"Sorry about that..." Roy spoke in his normal and hard tone. "I kinda got drunk and bought a car full of flowers. Wanna do me a favor and take them off my hands?" I was silent at this and rubbed my temple. In normal cases I'd be making fun of him for being so idiotic but decided to let this slide for tonight. After what happened. "What's wrong Sammie?" He asked in a hard tone. My eyes went wide. He's never called me by that! Maybe when I was little but not now! Not ever! "Did something happen?"

"No brother... Nothing at all..." I whispered now running my fingers through my hair. "I'd love to help you and as much as I love the smell of Amaryllis, I can't. I don't own a vase. But thanks for thinking of me and Riza though... Don't even deny it, you called her first."

Roy sighed. "Yeah, your my sister alright. Are you sure everything is alright?"

I nodded. "I'm positive. Well have a good night brother." Then I hung up and let out a whimper. Damn this stuff was freaking me out! I looked over to Snow and smiled sadly. I then walked into my room and laid down on the bed. Snow jumped up and laid down next to me. She set her chin on my chest and took a deep breath. I smiled and scratched behind her ear. "It's nice how uncanny my brother's timing is, isn't it?"

_**Strange Maze, What is this place?**_

_**Hearing voices over my shoulder**_

_**Nothing's making sense at all**_

_**Wonder, Why do we race?**_

_**And everyday, we're running in circles**_

_**Such a funny way to fall**_

_**Tried to open up my eyes.**_

_**I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**I heard everything you said!**_

_**I don't want to lose my head!**_

_**When I wake up**_

_**The dream isn't done!**_

_**I want to see your face and know I made it home!**_

_**If nothing is true!**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**I am still painting flowers for you!**_

_**Painting Flowers- All time Low**_

_**Chapter 38- Conflict at Baschool**_

_**Athena's POV**_

We sat on a pile of snow waiting for our orders. This place was known as Baschool. Apparently it was a great mining town, but when work stopped everyone abandoned it. There were a lot of places to hide which will make it tricky. We then decided to split into search parties. I was with Ed, Al, and Kaley as usual. I couldn't do this without my buds and my boyfriend. That'd be weird. Miles turned to everyone. "All squads are to contact here if you spot Scar!"

Two of Kimblee's men towered over us. One man had brown hair with crazy sideburns, and the other was the man who escorted me yesterday. "We've gotten orders to keep you four company." The blonde man stated.

I scoffed. "Sure."

"You think they're Kimblee's men?" Al asked leaning towards us.

"No doubt about it." Ed answered.

_**Later**_

As we walked around a building I was thinking away. 'Let's see, what do we have to do to ditch these guys?' And apparently I wasn't alone. Because when I stopped my partners did the same. We gasped and pointed to the left. "Ah! There's someone over there!" All four of us yelled at the same time. Oh, how we think a like.

"There was?" A soldier asked.

"He went this way!" Kaley yelled as we ran into the closest building to the left.

"Hey!" The soldier yelled as the two guards ran after us.

"Wait for us!" One of the men yelled. When we turned around the corner we transmuted wall to block their path. Luckily they didn't catch us! "Where are they?"

"Nice going Ed." I acknowledged with a smile. He smirked at me as we ran further down the hall. We made it out and started to run on the rooftops.

"And that's that!" Ed yelled jumping over rooftop over rooftop. "I'm pretty sure we lost them!" After a while of searching and looking around we started getting annoyed.

"You wanna know something?" Kaley groaned.

"This place is..." I started in a moan.

_**"TOO DAMN BIIIIIGGG!"**_ Ed and I exclaimed in frustration.

"It's gonna take weeks to search every one of these buildings..." Al sighed.

"It'd make things a whole lot easier if Scar and that little girl just came to us..." Ed groaned.

Then in the distance we heard something. It sounded like a little girl yelling Al's name. "It can't be!" Al gasped.

"No way..." Ed and I sighed.

"Damn..." Kaley whimpered.

"I can't believe it's yooouuu!" The little girl squealed jumping and glomping Al to the ground.

Ed and I stared in disbelief. This was nice, unexpected, but nice. We didn't have to search for her! My day is now ten times better. "I guess she did come to us." I sighed.

"Woohoo..." Kaley unemotionally whimpered.

She lifted her head to Al's armor. "What in the world are you doing here Alphonse?" The little girl chirped.

"May! I never thought we'd find you." Al replied with the sound of relief.

"You came this whole way so you can find me?" The little girl asked. Apparently her name was May so yeah.

Al nodded. "Yeah, I really needed to see you!" May looked like she was just shot by cupid's arrow when she heard that.

"My sweet Alphonse~!" May sang with sparkles in her eyes.

Kaley on the other hand was now in the corner with dark shadows lurking over her. She was mumbling some stuff under her breath and playing with her fingers. I think. "Pretty lady bug... What are you doing here?" She asked sadly. Okay, she's losing her mind now.

I toke a step forward. "Um... We need to tell you everything you can about-"

"He searched for thousands of miles just to find me~!" May squealed happily.

"Al's not the only one." Ed muttered now putting on the scariest face he could muster. May screamed as Ed walked to her. "I get to see you too little girl!" He laughed. "Tell us everything you know! Your not leaving until we got what we want!"

"Oh no! Both brothers have fallen desperately in love with me!" May gasped with a blush. "Sorry Edward but your not my type."

'Don't play games with us, and I have a girlfriend!" Ed growled in annoyance.

I then heard banging on Al's armor making the argument stop. "Let us out!" Smith yelled. From the tone I knew he was blushing.

"Oh sorry!" Al apologized now removing the chest peice.

Winry and Smith crawled out and I was right. Smith's face was cherry red and his eyes were wide. "I kept on hitting my head..." Winry sighed rubbing the back of her head.

"And I kept on accidentally-" Smith started.

**_"EXCUSE ME!? WHO IS THIS WOMAN!?"_** May screeched before bursting into tears. "How could you do this to me?"

"N-no! It's not like that!" Al stuttered. "She's just a friend!"

_'He sounds like a cheater...'_

"May! You shouldn't go running off like that!" I heard a elderly voice yell. When the owner walked in and there was a middle aged man with the most torn up face I've ever seen! He gasped. "The Elric brothers and Miss Frost is here?!"

"Who's that?" Ed asked in a confused tone.

"It's me, Doctor Marcoh." He answered.

"What?" Al gasped.

"What happened to you?" I whispered softly.

"Why don't you tell me, what your doing here first?" Marcoh countered.

Then more footsteps arrived and then I saw a fiery red head with red eyes. The girl took in an take of air. "Athena! Edward! What are you guys doing here?" Hate questioned.

"Hate!" Ed and I both yelled with shock.

Then another man walked in with black hair and a mustache. He yelled in horror. "The Elric brothers and Athena Frost are here?!"

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"And who are you?" Ed asked.

"Don't act like you don't know me!" The man demanded. "How could you forget Yoki, the great proprietor of Youswell!?"

"Rather easily, are you sure we met?" Ed requested in a smug tone.

He gasped and cowered away. "How cruel! And after you guys destroyed my life!" I stared at him in confusion. What was his deal?

Hate groaned and rubbed her temples. "Here he goes again with his 'I want my revenge rant'. So what have you been up to?" She turned to Kaley who was still in the corner going on about how much her life was terrible.

"Mister Bunny man, you'll love me... Right?" She sadly moaned.

Hate sighed and turned back to me. "What's wrong with her?"

I shrugged. "Beats me, she's been like this for a while..."

"It's not right! I won't let a hussy like you take Al away from me!" May cried.

"Did she just call me a hussy?" Winry mumbled.

"My girl is no hussy!" Smith objected.

"I'll never love again..." Kaley whined.

"I told you, she's a child hood friend." Al reassured.

"You should think of something else. Like alkehestry!" Ed commented.

_**"YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING!"**_ Yoki yelled.

"Yeah, I know I know... Life is hard and it sucks. Trust me Ed, Athena, and I can assure you that." Hate muttered coldly.

_**Nobody's POV**_

Scar searched for food or anything edible but nothing came. 'Nothing here either, nothing edible that is...' Scar grumbled mentally. Then footsteps were heard which made Scar stop and look to the door. There were two men with military uniforms on. One was dark skinned while the other had dirty blonde hair. The dark skinned man was named Jerso and the blonde man was named Zampano.

"So must be Scar." Jerso muttered walking in.

"We'll need you to come with us." Zampano stated. " is waiting for you."

Scar stood in front of them not even moving an inch. "I'm impressed by your tracking skills. But are you sure you two are strong enough to take me and my will?"

Zampano smirked. "We'll see but we do have a slight advantage." He replied while taking off his glasses. Then he removed jacket along with Jerso and began to mutate. Jerso turned into a toad like creature while Zampano turned into a pig like creature that had spikes on it's back like a hedgehog. "Let's just see how this plays out."

Scar's eyes narrowed at them with a steady gaze. "Chimera's huh? Let's go!"

_**Athena's POV**_

So after things calmed down and I convinced Kaley to get out of her corner we all sat in a circle. I turned to Marcoh with straight eyes. "Listen, we've learned a lot since we saw you. Like, what it took to create a Philosopher Stone." I started softly. "I know that something is wrong with this country and there's something rotten in the alchemy."

"So we decided to look into Xingese Alkehestry and we figured that she could help." Ed stated pointing to May.

"Your on the right path," He started now pulling out a dirty looking handmade notebook. "but you aren't the first to piece it together. This book is a selection of his research notes. It's written in code but we believe this book contains all of the answers we need."

"If we can decipher what's in there then Al, Athena and I can-" Ed then stopped himself from going further.

"Perhaps. But it'll be impossible to translate without the help of Scar." Marcoh countered.

"What the hell do we need him for?" Kaley asked behind gritted teeth. "He nearly killed my friends! There's no way I'm asking for help from him!"

Hate sighed. "Just let it go..." Then we heard an explosion in the distance making me gasp and run to the door. One of the building was smoking. I glared at this. Hate walked next to me and looked out. "And that was the building Scar was in."

"You think it's the military?" Marcoh asked.

"All of you just need to stay put and hide out here. Kaley, Hate you look after them." Ed requested glancing at the two. "Al, Athena, and I are gonna check it out."

_**Later**_

When we came into the building that was smoking we saw two large creatures in front of Scar. His right hand seemed to be stuck on the ground by something that looked like... Spit. Gross. "Well well, lookie here." I sighed as I walked into the room.

"I guess we got here in the nick of time." Ed replied.

Al inspected them carefully before turning to us. "Brother, Athena, I think these are Kimblee's goons."

I blinked and stared at them. "They are?" I gasped before inspecting them like Al did. Yeah... It seemed like it was them. But not the ones who were asked to look after us, it was two other men that worked with him. "Yeah... Your right."

"We already got this under control. You just sit tight while we take care of Scar." The pig like creature demanded.

Al then punched him in the cheek while all three of us screamed. _**"FREAKY MONSTER!"**_

The man beast held it's cheek with blood coming out of it's mouth from the punch. The toad like creature just stared at us in shock. "What's wrong with you?! We're on the same side!" The pig creature defended.

I then upper cut him with my automail hand. "We'd never team up with any freaky looking monsters!"

Then Ed, Al, and I brought our hands together in a pleading way and kicked our ankles up one by one. "Help us! They're pretending to ber our friends so they can eat us!" Ed whined in a tone of distress.

"The chubby one has a enormous mouth! It can eat you in a single bite!" Al added.

"Obnoxious brats! Settle down!" The toad like creature demanded before spitting at us. Ed and I then ran to him quicker than before while dodging the balls of slavia shooting towards us. The creature gasped and blocked each of our punches. We then knocked him backwards. Oh wow. When I said this was light I meant it! It was like the automail wasn't even there! In combat it was amazing! Ed and I got a look of insane happiness and started to giggle as if we were high.

"Uh... Brother, Athena..." Al called out in a concerned tone.

"What are you two laughing at!?" The creature yelled now spitting at us again. We quickly dodged and Ed continued to fight with him. The boy was laughing like a manic when he ran for him and smashed him right in face.

Ed then laughed and punched the air with his automail. "It's so light! It's incredible! Amazing! It's like their not even there! This cold weather automail is magnificent!"

The man/creature recovered and stood up. "Your going to regret messing with me kid!"

Ed stopped his celebration and looked at him. "So my punches are lighter too?"

Next thing I know there's a big slop of sticky spit on Ed's automail arm. The toad creature laughed at him. "Let's see how fast you move cover in my spit!"

"Your special move is your saliva?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well if that's the case!" Ed started while running for the goon. He slipped under him and clapped his hands. "Let's break it down, and revert it to water!" He yelled while turning the spit into water and splashing it onto his back.

The man squirmed and tried to reach for his back. "It's freezing!"

"And now~!" Ed sang while jumping behind Al and pushing him into the creature's back. Of course metal with water in a cold area is never smart. So they were now stuck together.

"What do you think your doing brother!?" Al demanded.

_**"MY SKIN IS PEELING!"**_ The man complained.

"I think for now on I'll call that the 'wet tongue frozen to a flagpole' attack." Ed stated with a smirk.

I chuckled at this. "Smooth Ed." Then a bunch of spikes were shot at me which I skillfully dodged. It was the creature I punched before this whole fight started. "Oh, you awake!"

"For the last time stop attacking us!" The pig creature demanded. "We're supposed to be on the same damn side!"

I then pointed to him and put a glare on top. "We've never seen you before in our life so that must mean your the enemy!" I accused in a harsh tone. A thoughtful look then crowned itself on my face as I shrugged. "Unless you can prove to me your on our side."

"Fine! I'll just change back to prove it to you!" He grunted before flexing making me jump over him with a devilish grin.

I then slammed my ankle on top of his head with a snicker. "Thanks for the chance sucker!" I yelled before landing in front of him.

"Zampano!" The toad creature gasped.

I scoffed and walked over to Ed with a smirk. "It was stupid to drop your defensive's with us. Especially in combat!"

"Damnit! Let me go!" The creature yelled now trying to run to the other chimera who's name was apparently Zampano. Although, he was still stuck to Al so he wasn't going to be going anywhere.

Al set his arms around his head carefully. "Alright big guy, I think it's time for you to take a nap!" He exclaimed knocking him out.

Scar then freed his hand with his alchemy. Ed sighed and shook his head. "He just HAD to go free himself." He grunted. "You really think your going to get away?"

"Give it up Scar!" Al demanded. "It's time to pay for what you've done!"

Scar glared at us darkly and raised his hand. "If you interfere I will kill you!" He warned darkly. This made me glare right back and purse my lips with a tiny hum. There was a silence before Ed, Al, and I charged at him. I wasn't there whenever the brothers fought Scar last time so I'm going to fight him twice as hard. He then flexed his hand with his stare on us getting darker. "You'll sacrifice your arm to me? Then I'll take it!" He yelled grabbing Ed's automail hand.

"I hate to tell you but my arm isn't steel anymore!" Ed growled with a tone that was more deadly then Scar's glare. The man's eyes widen which made Ed kick him in the side. I then slammed my foot in his cheek forcefully. "You made this difficult!" Ed yelled at Scar as we all clapped our hands together. Scar then transmuted the ground under our feet making me lose my balance and fall back. Then I saw Scar jumping towards us with his hand ready to stick itself to one of our faces then BOOM! All over.

Although, something did stop them. A voice I didn't want to hear at this place. "Don't hurt them!" I looked over to the door and saw Winry and Smith.

"You hurt my sister and I'll kill you!" Smith demanded.

Scar was then distracted by their appearance which made all three of us recover. We charged at him and I kicked his chin which made him be thrown to the wall. Before he even had time to recover I froze his hand to the wall. I made sure he wouldn't get out this time! _**"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE, YOU IDIOTS?!" **_Ed queried loudly.

Before any of them got closer a gloved hand grabbed Winry's shoulder. That hand belonged to Major Miles. Kaley and Hate were also behind them. "That's close enough." He calmly stated as officers ran inside.

"You brought them here Major?" I asked standing up and getting a good look at this.

Kaley walked up to the Chimeras with the officers and poked them with a pole. "What are these things?"

"I guess they're the result of an ungodly experiment by our superiors." Miles replied while looking at them carefully. He then turned to Scar and walked over to the man. "As for you, I regret having to treat one of my own people so harshly." He spoke as he pulled out a gun to point at Scar. "But I can't have you walk away after what you've done."

"One of your own huh?" Scar repeated in his same tone.

There was a silence for a second before Miles continued. "You three can leave, we've got it from here."

Winry was then walking to Scar which made us all gasp and turn to her. Is she crazy!? Al called her name and set his hand on her shoulder. "Stop!" Ed called out quickly running to her. Smith was behind her trying to talk her out of this. While I just had my automail arm in her path.

"Let me go." Winry muttered while hiding behind her bangs. "It's alright."

I glanced at her. "No it's not!"

"It couldn't be any less alright!" Ed added.

Miles then turned to Winry. "Miss, you need to stand back."

"Just let me, please understand." Winry requested in a pleading tone. I could now see her face as it rose up. "You have to let me talk to him. I need to." Ed and Al was speechless at this as they let her go. Winry gave me a look which made me dig my teeth into my bottom lip. Then I threw my arm back to my side. Winry then stood in front of Scar while glaring daggers at him. "Why? Why did you kill my mother and father?"

"There's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse." Scar started off with his tone a little bit calmer. Oh hell, that is the understatement of the freaking century! "And nothing can change the fact that I'm responsible for their deaths."

_**Nobody's POV**_

Buccaneer lit up a match and looked at his watch. He suppressed a groan. "This isn't good, it looks like we've gone over the 24 hour time frame." He looked up and lifted the lighter with him. "And you know our Ice Queen, patience and compassion aren't her strong suits."

"We did the best we could." A solider reassured. "We didn't think we'd have to be roaming our way around in the dark."

Another soldier turned to the rescued men with a glare. "Well maybe if these guys didn't have us douse the light so their monster didn't show up then we would have made it."

Buccaneer then climbed the ladder went to knock on the door/ceiling loudly. There was nothing, just an echo. He grunted and looked down. Next thing he knew a bright light shined above him. He looked up and the door was open. The men under him gasped and their looks were joyous. "Welcome back." The man who opened the door greeted.

Everyone was brought back up to the surface and the two men were taken to a doctor. A thought then crossed Buccaneer's mind. "I thought you were ordered to seal this hole after 24 hours?"

The older man who opened the door then looked to him. "Oh, yes sir." He spoke now lifting up a broken watch. The seconds bar was ticking in place. "But as you can see it hasn't been 24 hours. It's a nice watch, isn't it? General Armstrong gave it to me when you guys left."

_**-Outside-**_

Oliver sat outside of the fort with her legs dangling off the edge as she stared at the Briggs mountains. Buccaneer then found her and called for her. "General!" Oliver turned to Buccaneer for a second then turned back to the view.

"Did you find the Advance Party?" She asked softly.

"There's only two survivors." Buccaneer stated.

"Is that so?" She let out not even tearing her gaze away from the breathtaking view.

Buccaneer walked to the General and stared at her curiously. "I must ask but what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the mountains." She stated simply. "I like the winters up here. Everything is black and white. I appreciate the pure simplicity of it."

"That's not true sir." Buccaneer objected calmly. Oliver turned to Buccaneer with a confused stare. Then they both looked up to the crystal blue sky. "You can see blue if you look up, there's nothing that's completely black and white." He then smiled widely and did what he was there for. "Thanks for showing your men some mercy! It means a lot sir!"

Oliver looked down and just smiled. "That's nice but I don't know what your talking about." There was a very long silence between them until it was killed by the sound of cars driving towards the fort.

"It appears that we have some guests." Buccaneer pointed out as they just stared at the cars.

_**-At the front of the Fort-**_

Oliver, Buccaneer and another solider stood at the large doors of the fort with a salute for the higher ups. One of them walked up to them with the same salute. "Long time, no see. Sorry to drop in like this." Everyone lowered their hands as he spoke. "But it's somewhat urgent. Central Command has some questions that they'd like to have answered."

_**Athena's POV**_

When the explosion erupted I quickly ran out of the puff of smoke. I was coughing the whole way while cursing under my breath. Then instead of warm yet suffocating smoke I was greeted with cold and freezing air. "D-damnit!" Ed cursed loudly as he followed me out.

"What's going on Frosted Fire, Fullmetal?" I heard a terribly familiar voice question. When I followed the voice I saw Kimblee. Oh, he is going to get it!

"You..." I snarled while stomping over to him. _**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING WINRY AND MY BROTHER!"**_

One of the men looked up and gasped. "Mister Kimblee, up there!" He pointed out. I looked up and saw Scar holding Winry who was knocked out with a sinister glare. Then next to him was Hate holding Smith by his hair and he was also knocked out. Her head was turned away with her eyes closed. Oh, Kimblee is going to suffer through _**HELL!**_

**_Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky_**

**_For love to come around so hope won't let me down_**

**_Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone_**

**_Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me_**

**_There is a hope beyond this night_**

**_There is a Savior in the sky_**

**_Giving His life to set this world on fire_**

**_So as the darkness closes in_**

**_Know that the sun will shine again_**

**_Bringing salvation to a world on fire_**

**_World on Fire- Trading Yesterday_**

**_Chapter 39- Daydream_**


	42. Daydream

_Period-Chemistry_

_Chapter 39- DayDream_

I looked up and saw Scar holding Winry who was knocked out with a sinister glare. Then next to him was Hate holding Smith by his hair and he was also knocked out. Her head was turned away with her eyes closed. I glared at Scar darkly as he stared daggers at us all. Mainly Kimblee though.

"Tell me something Kimblee!" Scar demanded not even moving an inch from his location. "Remember when we first met? It seems we've changed places."

Kimblee's stare on the Ishvallen was hard and deadly. "You shouldn't be so confident!"

"You..." I snarled while stomping over to him. _**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING WINRY AND MY BROTHER!" **_I grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt with the darkest look I could ever smear on my face. "Why...? Why is Winry and Smith here!? We got Scar cornered and now they're held hostage because of _**YOU!" **_I shrieked in outrage.

Kimblee ignored my yells and my demands and just started removing his gloves. "Stand aside." He ordered in a deep and calm mutter.

Ed and I noticed the removal of his gloves which made my blood boil to it's peak! He then threw his hands to the side as if he was about to transmute. Thing was, he was going to! _**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" **_Ed demanded loudly. When he started to pull his hands together Ed grabbed his left arm while I grabbed the right to stop him. "Stop this now Crimson Alchemist!" He ordered loudly. "Can't you see Winry and Smith are up there?! We won't let you attack!"

"If your wanting to attack then you have to go through me first!" I yelled sending a glare straight in his eyes.

"Why won't you two just stay out of the way?" Kimblee growled lowly. Scar then transmuted the building which made it start to crumble away. As this happened, past the cloud of flying snow and dust I could see Hate walking away with Smith. Then Scar followed with Winry in his arms. "Not so fast Ishavallen!" Kimblee yelled now storming towards the building.

"No, wait!" A officer ordered stopping Kimblee by grabbing his shoulder. "It's much to dangerous to get close to the building! Fall back!" Then all the officers started running to the house we were holding up at preparing for the storm up ahead.

_**Later**_

As we were walking back Kaley grabbed my shoulder and removed the blonde wig to reveal Hate. She smirked and fixed her red locks as she continued to walk with me. "Man, Kaley's performance was amazing. Your's with lover boy was pretty good too. Very convincing~"

"It wasn't a performance." Ed growled. He just stole the words from my mouth! "We were as every bit of angry as we sounded."

I clenched my fists tightly while glaring at the path ahead of us. Each stomp I made in the heavy snow just seemed to make my anger and frustration even stronger. "I feel so worthless and idiotic! I can't believe we're being forced to put on this damned charade!" I darkly spoke before stomping ahead of everyone.

_**Earlier**_

Winry then stood in front of Scar while glaring daggers at him. "Why? Why did you kill my mother and father?"

"There's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse." Scar started off with his tone a little bit calmer. Oh hell, that is the understatement of the freaking century! "And nothing can change the fact that I'm responsible for their deaths." He clenched his fist that was held down by frozen restraints. "I killed them..." There was a silence as he calmed himself again and let his hand relax. "Young girl, you have every right to pass judgement on me."

There was another silence but during this Winry walked to a box and pulled out a rag. When she grabbed this the blond haired girl started to fix his wounded arm. This movement made everyone shocked. "Your arm, you'll die if you don't bandage it."

"W-Winry!?" Smith gasped in shock.

"Quiet Smith... I think... I think this what my parents would have wanted." Winry stated as she tied the rag around Scar's wound. "Mom and Dad saved his life before after all. There has to be a reason for that."

Scar looked a little hesitant to speak but he did anyway. "Does-... Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Winry looked up to him with a glare. "Oh don't get me wrong, I don't forgive your wanted murdering!" She scolded making Scar's eyes widen for a second.

Smith grabbed my hand and clenched it tightly. I looked at his hand holding mine and then looked to him. "Smith..."

"I-it's okay Athena... She knows what she's doing..." He reassured. Knowing Smith he probably knew what was running through my head at this time. Which is probably why he decided to reassure me like this. Before I can even think about what to even say. "There's no need to worry about us. Plus, I promise to not worry about you unless you don't worry about us. Deal?" He asked now removing his hand from mine and holding it out for a hand shake.

I stared at this and then for the first time in a long time I hugged him tightly. He was shocked and didn't even move. "Y-you idiot..." I whispered now nodding my head. "You have a deal." Then he hugged me back finally and squeezed his eyes shut. After I while we departed the hug and turned back to this scene.

"Listen Scar." Ed had pure venom dripping from his tone when he said his name. "No matter what Winry says, I still want to beat you bloody, and drag you down to the Rockbell family grave to pay your respects!"

I couldn't help but smirk at his response of this. If he was doing that, I wanted in. Scar has to face all of life's he's taken, starting with Winry's parents. "Should we contact Headquarters, sir?" An officer asked.

"Yes." Major Miles answered.

"Major Miles?" Scar called out. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" He questioned.

"Earlier you said that I was one of your people." Scar reminded.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm part Ishvallen on my grand father's side." Miles stated showing off his red eyes. "I wish we didn't have to meet like this, red eyed brother of mine."

"How can you bring yourself to be part of the military?" Scar asked in a hard tone.

There was a pause from this. It was eerie and uncomfortable. I couldn't help but hold my breath and wait for someone to speak. "My objective is to work from the inside to change the people's views on Ishval." He stated which made Scar's eyes widen in shock.

Scar recovered quickly and stared up at Miles. "I don't think that task will be easy to accomplish."

"Who knows how long it'll take. But still, mixed blood does give me a slight advantage." Miles replied firmly. "I'm an Ishvallen pebble tossed into the ocean of the Amestrian Military. Maybe in time, the ripples I create will become waves." Miles then set his glasses back on and continued to speak. "And do you want to know what the most ironic part about this is? It was an Amestrian who set me on this path in the first place."

Scar lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. "Look at me..." He sighed. "I have a wound of hatred from the Ishvallen war. I am thankful that there is someone like you out there."

"Major." An officer called out holding a phone for him.

Mile took the phone without a word and spoke. "Copy, Major Miles here... We captured Scar and holding him in area D. Inform Kimblee." He ordered now handing the phone back to the officer,who hung up. "No matter the circumstances I cannot let you go. You must accept judgement."

Hate stepped forward with a steady look. "Now hold the phone!" She objected as Marcoh and May suddenly walked in. Her face went from disapproval to anger. "May.. Doctor Marcoh... Weren't you supposed to, oh I dunno, stay there?!"

"Please don't take Scar as your prisoner. We need him!" Marcoh requested completely ignoring Hate. This made her irritated and mumble things under her breath. "We need him to help us deceiver some notes."

"Deceiver notes?" Miles repeated.

"Yes!" May answered. "It's ground breaking research that tried to fuse Amstrian Alchemy with Xingese Alkehestry."

"All the important things are in ancient Ishvallen, we need Scar to translate." Hate stated glancing at Scar for a second then went back to Miles. "That's why we need his help."

Miles hummed in thought and turned to Scar. He stared at the man then turned back to May. "So your the Alkehestry girl? I have orders to bring you back to the fort." He stated.

May then started to freak out. "Me?! What do they want with me?!" She exclaimed fearfully then hid behind Hate. The red head's eyebrows rose at her then turned to Miles.

"Don't worry, you'll receive a warm welcome, I'm sure." Miles reassured and cupped his chin. "Now, let me think, Scar needs to be kept free, and it would be just as bad if they found out Doctor Marcoh was with him. Alright, I think it might be best if we brought him back to Fort Briggs to hide you from Senior Staff."

I stepped in front of Miles with a look of protest. "Wait a second! What are you saying? We can't bring him with us!"

"We have to deceiver those notes." Miles stated in a hard tone.

"There is not a damn thing I want that guy's help with!" Ed objected. "Just hand him over to Kimblee!"

"The Transmutation Circle." Miles stated making my eyes go wide. The one around this country... I wish it never even existed! "The one this country was born to make, I heard all about it from General Armstrong. We know something is about to happen that will effect all of Amestris, we need to know what the notes say. That's more important than anything else." I gritted my teeth hard and stared at the floor. Damn that circle. Just... Just damn it. "I was also told that their using the Rockbell girl, and your brother against you. If we act now we can outsmart Kimblee and hide them in a place where they won't be touched." I was fuming and I could have sworn I felt steam coming out of my ears. A annoyed groan escaped my lips as I stormed off to the window. I hate this so much! Having Scar of all people to help us with all of this! "Listen up Scar, if your willing to work with us, I'll postpone your judgement."

"It doesn't look like I have a choice." Scar sighed. "I'll help you decode the notes."

"I have your word on that." Miles promised.

"You do, I swear on my Ishvallen blood." Scar swore.

"We have a deal then." Miles stated now lowering his gun. "My apologize Miss Rockbell you have to wait a while before we can punish your parent's killer."

Winry nodded. "Fine."

Then the two chimeras we fought started to come to now finding themselves tied up. "Oh yeah, I've forgotten about them. Dispose of them." Miles ordered.

"Hold on a second!" Ed yelled with disapproval.

"You don't have to kill them!" Kaley and Al countered at the officers now raising their guns.

"I see no reason to let them live. Kill them." Miles ordered.

"No!" Kaley screamed immediately afterwards.

"A life is a life! What better reason do you need then that!?" Al questioned.

The green skinned chimera scoffed at his statement. "Your showing us mercy, how adorable."

"You don't have to help us." The grey skinned chimera growled.

Kaley and Al turned to the creatures with shock. "Look at these bodies. What kinda future can we have? If your gonna kill us then do it."

The blondie shook her head is disbelief. "I- I don't understand... Don't you have families?" She asked with sadness in her voice. "People you care for? Anyone at all?"

"Sure we do." The grey chimera grunted. "But as soon as we got these bodies they were told we were dead. And to them we are."

I watched this with keen eyes now interested by what they're going through. If anyone could talk them into trying to return to normal then it was Al. "Don't you want to see them again?" He asked.

"Even if we did, how could we see them like this?" The same chimera asked.

"So you don't want to get your original bodies back then?" Al questioned. "Your content the way you are now?"

The two chimera's had a look of anger on their faces after Al asked that. "No! Of course not!" the grey one scolded.

"Of course we want our original bodies back!" The toad like chimera yelled.

Al then pointed at them which made the two lean away from his finger. "There's your answer! I don't want to hear a bunch of fatalistic nonsense! Why not live and find a way to get your bodies back?" Al suggested.

"How could you possibly know what we're going through?" The toad creature scoffed.

Al then removed his helmet which showed off his empty armor. The two monstrous men were shocked by this and Kaley just turned her head away from the armor with a pained look. "Well I'm going back. No matter how long it takes, I'm not giving up!"

I nodded a little and returned my gaze outside. The clouds were grey, huddled together and the sound of the wind was increasing slowly. A snow storm was upon us. "Major Miles, a snow storm is coming." I informed softly.

"We can't reach the fort with this equipment." Miles stated.

Smith looked outside for a second before turning to Ed and me. "What now?" He asked softly.

Yoki has a smug look on his face as he finally started talking. "This is a mining town isn't it? Why don't we just go in the underground tunnels?" We all stared at him in shock that he would even offer such a good idea. It was a wonderful idea but I didn't expect him to come up with it. If anyone would come up with that obvious idea it would be either Kaley or Hate. "What's wrong? I mean this is a pretty large mine right? So surely there is a tunnel that can take us beyond the mountains right? I think..."

_**"THAT'S IT!"**_ We all screamed with determination which made him jump.

"But are you sure Yoki? I mean if you do then you'll get your paws dirty!" Hate dramatically pointed out.

Yoki rolled his eyes at the girl's teasing and just continued what he was going to say. "Give me some credit! This is what I did for a living!" I looked around the wall and found a map of the mines. Wow. How convenient. I yanked it off the wall and handed it to the middle aged man. He straightened it out and started pointing out the tunnels they had to get through.

"Once you run into Briggs soldiers just hand them this." Miles stated handing Marcoh a tiny notebook. "I've explained our arrangement so you shouldn't have any trouble with them."

"Thank you, but there's still the situation of the young Miss Rockbell and Mister Black. They cannot accompany us to the fort of course. But when word gets out that their missing, won't the brothers and Miss Frost be the first person they suspect?" Marcoh asked looking at Winry and Smith.

"We can handle ourselves." Al reassured.

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, I hate to brag, but I got a pretty smooth tongue ya know?" Ed boasted with a grin.

Kaley scoffed with a smirk. I think I know what's coming up. "Oh, Athena can talk about that!" She stated. I freaking called it. Ed and I shot her glare while she just had a huge grin on her face.

Before I could hit her upside the head Marcoh stopped my movement by speaking. "No."

"This is Kimblee we're dealing with. He's very skeptical." Miles reminded. "He's going to be suspicious of whatever you tell him." Kaley's grin deflated.

There was a silence. Everyone was thinking about what to do. I however had no idea what to do. No matter what happens someone is in danger. How can we do this without someone's life at stake? Smith and Winry are being threatened by the military and we have to get them out. But that will also put us in jeopardy. I don't want my brother and Winry to get hurt or have to go through this. Yet I want Ed and Al to live and I have something that's worth living. Plus Kaley will most likely get dragged into this. I'm surprised she isn't already. What am I supposed to do damnit!? "I have a plan." Smith stated in a brave tone. "You guys may not like it, but it's worth a shot. What if Winry and I were out of no where held hostage by Scar and Hate?"

"What?" Hate asked in numbed confusion.

"You want us to let him go?" Ed asked pointing at Scar.

Winry nodded. "Scar and Hate runs away carrying us. Then Ed, you and the others try desperately to stop them or at least pretend to. Understand?"

My eyes went wide and I suddenly smacked Smith in the back of the head for coming up with such an idea. "_**NO!**_ Are you crazy!? I trust Hate but _**SCAR!? **_I'm not letting you and Winry go through that! You mean a lot to me!" I screamed.

_**"WE DON'T HAVE A DAMN CHOICE ALCHEMY FREAK!"**_ Smith scolded. "We're hostages no matter what! This time we actually get to pick our captor!"

"He's a masked murderer!" Al yelled.

"You not going to risk your life! Especially with the person who tried to kill your sister, Smith!" Kaley yelled.

"Don't you get it?! it's time for you four to learn that you can't do everything alone!" Winry argued. This made our eyes go wide and stare at them in shock. Mostly Winry.

"Make up your minds." Miles ordered.

Winry and Ed stared daggers at each other while Smith and I did the same. There was no way we could get out of this. They could escape but that means they have to go with Scar. I dislike the idea. I just... God damnit! "I can see Kimblee." Hate stated now snapping her fingers with a grin as if she an idea.

Ed and I growled lowly. We don't have a choice in the topic anymore. We have to let them go. I hate the idea. _**"DAMNIT!" **_Ed and I cursed loudly.

Ed turned back to Scar with a dark look. "Scar! If you do anything to hurt Winry and Athena's brother I will-" Ed started in a dark tone.

"I won't." Scar reassured. "You have my word."

I forced myself to make the ice holding him down melt which set him free. When doing so I turned the other cheek. "Us too!" One of the Chimeras asked. "You have to take us with you, I know you don't trust us, so I understand if you want to keep us tied up."

"Kimblee gives no mercy to troops who failed to complete their missions." The other stated. "One way or the other, we're dead. Besides, we don't want to give up either." So Al did talk them into it!

Kaley's gaze narrowed at them. "How do they know you mean that? Because if you do anything to betray them, the whole country is dead. Everyone you know, and everyone care for will die with it too." She stated in a dark yet blunt tone. That wasn't like her so I just got even more intense.

"What are you saying!?" The toad creature yelled.

"We need to know more!" The other chimera yelled.

Kaley then yelped in pain all of a sudden. I turned to this and saw Hate with two strands of hair. One was Kaley's bouncy yellow hair and the other was Hate's blood red hair. She handed both stands to me. "Transmute these." She demanded. Making me raise an eyebrow. Before I could ask she continued. "Just do it." I shrugged and then did what was told. When I did this it made a blond wing and a red wig. Both were about the length of Kaley and Hate's hair. "Kaley, your going with Scar. I'm staying with these guys." She stated putting on the blond wig. When she did this her look kinda reminded me of Claire's. And knowing Kaley, she objected to the idea.

"Not a chance in hell!" She yelled loudly.

"If you 'kidnap' Smith then your not really holding him hostage! They'll think that I am. But really your just taking him somewhere safe and protecting him. It's not kidnapping, it's protection." Hate screamed stuffing her red hair in the wig. Then she shot me a look. "Plus, I have to talk to Athena." I gulped and nodded. What it was she wanted to talk to me about it probably wasn't going to be good.

The two chimeras were turned into their human forms. The toad creature's name was Jerso and the other was named Zampano. They put on their jackets and had their wrists tied up. "Are you sure about this?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone would feel better if we were tied up." Jerso stated.

Miles turned to Scar with his firm stare. "Give us a good performance."

"Yeah, yeah." Kaley grunted putting on the red wig grudgingly.

"I know what I'm doing." Scar growled.

"And you will keep your oath. Your word as an Ishvallen." Miles muttered which made Scar nod in response.

_**Later**_

When the explosion erupted I quickly ran out of the puff of smoke. I was coughing the whole way while cursing under my breath. Then instead of warm yet suffocating smoke I was greeted with cold and freezing air. "D-damnit!" Ed cursed loudly as he followed me out.

"You..." I snarled while stomping over to him. _**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING WINRY AND MY BROTHER!"**_

_**Present**_

I sat in the bedroom glaring at the floor fiercely. All the anger in my chest was boiling completely. This damn military. Making me give my two friends and my brother to a murderer. There was a knock on my door making me just lay down. "Come in!' I yelled. Hate then stepped in and closed the door behind us. She removed the wig and sat next to me.

The homunculus sighed and shook her head. "I know you or Ed wanted to handle him but... Ultimate's dead." She stated in a normal tone. My eyes went wide and I sat up quickly. "I shoved my hand into his back and crushed his Philosopher Stone."

I was tripping on my own words at this. She just killed him! Did that kill Marcus too? Is my dad dead for real now? "D-do you know how that'll effect my dad?"

Hate nodded. "I freed him. He's alive and he's looking for you. When I did I told him the only reason why I spared him was so he could fix your relationship with him."

I glanced at her then lowered my gaze again. "Why didn't you bring him with you?" I asked.

"Your asking me why I didn't bring someone who helped destroy Ishval with me and someone who the military and tried to kill you. I think that would be dumb." Hate stated. I shrugged at the statement knowing it was true. That would be stupid. Plus Ed would think that's Ultimate and make sure he suffers. But either way, it won't be good. Because I know Ed isn't fond of Dad. "So, are you gonna search for him?"

I looked down and shut my eyes tightly. "I dunno, I might. But not right now... There's a lot goin' on."

Hate nodded. "Yeah, he could help. Plus, you might be giving Ed his first actual father figure."

I scoffed and looked at the window. "Please, he hates him. Ed hasn't even met my dad and thinks he's bad news." My fists were clenched tightly. Why am I even debating about this? That man left me for years and he was the leader of those people that took my arm. But the homunculus was doing that. But nothing will ever change what happened on those days.

"But with you around there's no need to worry." Hate replied with a grin.

I grinned back and gave her a playful stare. "Is this Red or Hate?"

"It's Hate. I haven't given Red a chance yet." She answered now standing up.

Ed then ran inside with a look of shock. "General Armstrong isn't at the Fort anymore! They summoned her to Central."

"What?!" Hate and I gasped in shock.

Miles, Al and a soldier walked into the room with a silence. My heart was pounding in my chest because of the fear of whats bound to happen. Winry, Kaley, and my brother have no idea whats happening! We have to warn them! But how? The storm is crazy out there! "This is really bad! What about Winry, Smith, and Kaley?"

"Hiding them will be difficult. If they're not careful they'll fall into the enemies clutches." Miles stated.

Ed started to pace back in forth as I looked down in thought. "We have to find a way to warn them!"

"You know its no use! We can't catch up in a storm like this." Hate scolded.

I sat up and looked outside to the raging storm. "Oh, I see! We just sit here and do nothing! Send me out there I'll tell them!" I demanded.

Hate stood in front of me with a glare. "You'll freeze! Just because you can use ice based alchemy doesn't mean your invincible to a snow storm!"

"She's right. You'll freeze before you can even reach them." The Briggs man stated making me grit my jaw tightly.

"There is a way." Al corrected making us all turn to them. "Send someone who doesn't have a body."

_**Later**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

Al trudged through the storm while holding a paper with instructions of the mines. The storm was pushing him back but he kept on fighting the harsh winds. "This is worse than I thought. Let's see..." Al sighed looking at the waving map. "The marker the marker..." Then his eyes met it. "There!" As he continued the wind started to get harsher and harsher. So much as he couldn't even see his own path. "I can't see at all!" Then his vision was completely white. Almost like a white void. Because it was. Al was at the Portal of Truth. He could see his body, standing there as thin as a skeleton. His golden hair was growing as was his nails. He then held out his hand for Al in silence. Before Al could grab his hand he was shot back into reality. "What was that? Was it my body?" He looked at his hands in shock. "But how?"

_I guess the body can't hold up with someone else's soul inside._

Barry's voice echoed in his head. Was his body rejecting him? "A body?! A body that shouldn't have a soul in it. It's been rejected?!" Al gasped dropping on his knees. "Does this mean my body is pulling on my soul? Stop it! Snap out of it!" He shook his head and stood up. "I have to hurry!"

_**Under Central**_

Father sat on his throne planning out something. Knowing everything going on, it's going to be disastrous. "Alphonse Elric." He started putting a statue on a transmutation circle. "Edward Elric and Athena Black. They're stronger together so they're staying." He stated putting two statues beside each other. "And also, Van Hohenhiem." Another piece was placed. "Izumi Curtis. She's a possibility... That leaves one more."

_**Shunkan Sentimental- SCANDAL**_

_**Chapter 40- Homunculus (The Dwarf in the Flask)**_

_**Now you'll know how it starts.**_


	43. Homunculus (Dwarf in a Flask)

_Period-Chemistry_

_**Chapter 40- Homunculus (The Dwarf in the Flask)**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

General Armstrong walked through the halls of Central Command on the way to see Fuhrer. They were going to discuss the matter of General Raven's disappearance. On the way she saw the oldest Mustang sibling. Roy. He stopped and looked at her. "General Armstrong?" He greeted in a questioning tone. "How nice to see you."

She scoffed and glared at him. "They posted you in Central, Mustang? Your well connected." The tone in her voice and her statement said that she didn't believe that they could promote Mustang to such a high ranking.

"Nope, it's just based on merit." He corrected.

"That's rich coming from you." Oliver grunted now continuing her way to the Fuhrer's. However Roy decided to tag along with her for a little bit.

"What brings you here General?" Roy asked.

"Fuhrer Bradly summoned me, for an extended stay I imagine." Oliver stated.

The raven haired man looked back down the hall in thought. "Is that so?" He turned back to her with a grin. "Well, sometime we should grab some dinner!"

Oliver glanced at him. "Your treat? I hope you know I can eat you into bankruptcy." She warned in her same heavy tone.

Roy kept on smiling now feeling like an idiot. He was glad Sam wasn't with him because if she was, the younger girl would side with Oliver and that never ends well. He was sweating bullets and unsure what to say now. "M-maybe we should skip dinner."

Oliver now shot her glare back to the hall and stuck up the nose. "I see, your short on money and nerve."

"Maybe, I could offer up on flowers instead." Roy suggested. Oliver was silent before she just scoffed and continued her path. No matter what she did he would continue trying to get her on a date. Or it's just Roy's little show. "There are many fine florists here in Central." She ignored the comment and continued on her way.

When she arrived at the Fuhrer's door she knocked on his door waiting for his signal to let her in. "Come in!" She heard him order from the other side.

"Sir!" She replied in a hard tone before walking inside. As she walked in there he was. Fuhrer King Bradly. Or also known as Wrath. His stare was high and might with no signs of care. You didn't want to piss him off, because he could cut you down without another thought. She walked forward till she was standing right in front of his desk.

"Now then, General Armstrong. We need to talk about General Raven's disappearance." He stated now immediately jumping to a conclusion. She had something to do with what happened or she killed him. Either way she was involved. She did kill him, but it didn't go unnoticed. "Just what have you done?"

'I won't be able to hide it all.' She told herself mentally. Then she spoke clearly and in a hard tone. "Pardon me your excellently, but I simply don't understand why you could employ someone so careless as Raven."

"Is that the reason you saw that to dispose of him?" Bradly questioned.

"Surely you don't need him. It can't be good to have someone so talkative on your Senior staff." Oliver responded.

The Fuhrer stared at the woman with an interested look. "You have me intrigued. What did Raven say?"

"Immortality. The history of this country." She answered. "He told me all sorts of things."

"Hmmm..." The Fuhrer hummed. "And after learning all of this, you still responded to my summons?"

"Yes sir, I assume you need someone to fill in that fool's vacant seat." Oliver answered not moving an inch.

The Fuhrer busted out laughing at the woman's suggestion. Although that was short lived. "I like the way you play." He then stood with his eye with a dark aura. He was planning something. "Very well, you can have General Raven's seat. But as I expect you will understand. My men will take over Fort Briggs. Understood?"

The woman nodded at the man. "Of course. As you wish, my soldiers are extremely strong and well trained. I guarantee that they serve you well.'

"I'm sure they will. I appreciate the sacrifice, General." The Fuhrer spoke with a wide grin. That was going to be a huge mistake.

_**At lunch**_

Riza and Sam were eating their food simply while the young Mustang was getting over the events with Pride. She felt as if no matter where she went that brat was watching her. Riza, understood a little, and she didn't want to tell her brother because she didn't want him to get into anymore trouble. "Is this seat taken?" A voice asked which made the two girls look up. there was Roy Mustang with his tray and work.

"No, go ahead." Sam reassured softly now looking back down. Her brother then sat down now eating and filling out some work. "So... How's work treating you brother?"

He sighed continuing to scribble on his work while eating. "See for yourself. I have to work through every meal or I can't keep up." He looked up to his younger sister with a normal look. "What about you two?"

"We've been staying busy too. Especially with everything I had to learn." Riza stated. "The Fuhrer isn't slacker that's for sure."

Roy gave the two a smug look. "Looks like this is going to be a dull conversation."

Sam started to drink her coffee then felt that feeling again. As if she was being watched. She cleared her throat and started to write on a sheet of paper. The man watched her in confusion. "So Scar is in the North. The Elric Brothers and the girls are up there as well."

"I see." Roy replied.

"My former class mate Lucy and Ian are stationed up there. They like to keep me informed." Riza stated as Roy started to take notes. This made the Colonel's sister happy inside.

"Aren't the North and the East conducting joint exercises this Spring?" Roy asked.

"Well of course." Sam answered in a obvious tone. "Let's just hope Major Miles and Buccaneer won't show us up like the years before."

_**Later**_

Roy sat in a bathroom stall now fixing the puzzle that Riza and his is sister fixed up for him. There had to be something that they couldn't say directly. _'Miles, Buccaneer York, Ida and Sugar spoke to her too. Havoc, Oscar, Mike, Uni, Nora, Charlie, Uni and Lucy again.' _Then he started getting closer to the truth and he was hoping it wasn't true._ 'Uni again, and then Sterling!' _Then the sentence he made spelled 'Selim Bradley is houmunculus'. He stood up and burnt the paper into nothing and dropped it in the toilet. _'I'd say impossible, but there's no such thing. What in the world is about to happen in Central?'_

_**Around 435 years earlier**_

A young boy with golden hair and eyes who wore rags was sitting down and thinking to himself silently. The name would be told, but he had none. He was just a slave. Number 23 to be exact. He was thinking to himself quietly until a tiny voice called for him. "Young man, hey you there!" it called out.

He gasped and snapped back into reality. "Oh no!"

"It's alright." The voice reassured. The young man stood and up and threw his gaze around. "Look over here."

The young man looked for the owner of the voice. Only to find a giant shadow like ball in a flask. He stared at this in disbelief. "Oh yeah?"

"Hey, now, can't you at least bring yourself to ask a little surprised or something?" The shadowy creature gasped shocked.

"What do I get for acting surprised?" He asked in a determined tone while putting a hand on his hip.

"You show no fear. I like that!" The shadow creature stated. "What's your name?"

The young man stared at this with wide eyes and continued to speak. "I'm Number 23."

"Not your number! I want you to tell me your real name." The creature corrected in a blunt tone.

"I'm a slave, I don't have one." He stated.

"A slave?" It gasped. "You mean a person without any rights or freedoms? Someone trafficked and deeded as possession?"

Number 23 tilted his head in confusion. Due to the face that he was a slave he didn't know how to read nor write. So he didn't know what deeded meant. "Deeded? What's that?"

"It's when a piece of property is transferred to another person." The shadow defined which didn't go through Number 23's head. It was a shame. If he was taught properly then he might be able to understand what simple words meant. Even use big words that a normal person wouldn't. "Seems you're not all that bright. Are you?"

The man got annoyed and offended by that creature's insult. "Hey! Get out of here!" He yelled.

The creature groaned in annoyance. "How could I have possibly been born from someone as stupid as you?" He sighed at himself. The slave was confused by it's statement. What did he mean by born by someone as stupid as you? He hummed in confusion at the thing. "You are the one that gave me blood right?"

Number 23 lifted his hand to show off and bandaged arm. "I guess so, he said he was going to use it for an experiment…" He trailed off.

"I exist today because you gave me your blood." The creature replied softly. "Thank you... Let's see… Number 23 isn't going to cut it. I think I'll give you a name of your own."

The slave scoffed at him. "Give me a name? Who are you?" He asked in disbelief.

"You'll want a noble sounding one, right? Let's see…" He trailed off in thought then if he had a hand then he'd snap his fingers. Because he had an idea. "Theo! Theophrastus Bombastus!"

"That's too long!" He objected at the creature.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Your not that smart. Maybe we shouldn't put so many syllables in it." The creature sighed now thinking again.

"Hey! I'm plenty smart!" He snapped at the creature.

"Well, how about Van? Van Hohenheim! How does that sound?" The creature asked with a glint of hope in his voice.

He lowered his head. "So, Van Hohenheim. I think I can remember that."

"It's spelled- Oh…" It started but quickly stopped himself knowing the slave probably couldn't understand. Which he probably didn't. Well, it was worth a shot. "You don't know how to read or write do you?"

"I don't need to read and write to do my work." Hohenheim yelled at him.

"Your slave work." It asked which made the now named man gasp. "Don't you even want freedom? Are you going to live out the rest of your life as a slave, without the rights of a real man? In that case you're no different from me, trapped inside this stuffy flask…" It stated in a lecture. Hohenheim didn't know how to even respond to him. That threw him off guard for sure. "Let me teach you, Van Hohenheim."

Hohenheim nodded firmly at him. He's decided. The young man was going to learn about freedom, knowledge, everything his brain can fit. "Hey, what are you? Who are you? What do I call you?" He asked it.

The thing grew hands and arms which twirled around him. Then a purple eye and wide grin appeared on it. "I'll tell you what Van Hohenheim; you can call me the Dwarf in the Flask, Homunculus."

Weeks passed and Hohenheim was stuffing his head with knowledge of reading, writing, and of course, alchemy. He would be tested by his master and try his best to improve his new skills. He was so close that he could just touch his goal. "All things are made from one. And in the end, all things return to one." His master stated.

"So in other words, one is all." Hohenheim restated now turning to his Superior.

"And all is one as well." He stated.

"All is ultimately of the one, so if all is not included in the one, then all is nothing." Hohenheim explained. His master and the Homunculus seemed to understand. Because the next words spoken were great.

"You have passed. You are now an alchemist, Hohenheim. Well done, child." The master congratulated.

Hohenheim's stare on his master was firm and strong. "I'm still only fit to be an assistant. My skill is nothing near yours, Master." The dwarf in the flask chuckled and started to plan something out. Something no one will ever forget, something very dark.

After the renegotiation Hohenheim and the Dwarf in the Flask sat at a window staring in the distance. "I'm grateful to you." Hohenheim replied in a thankful tone.

"For what?" The homunculus asked.

"I live as well as I do now, because of the knowledge you gave me. And, I've also earned the master's respect. Thanks to you, maybe someday, I'll even be able to get married, and have a family." He listed in a happy tone now turning to the dwarf.

"A family huh?" The creature questioned to himself. "How inconvenient for you humans. Unless you form communities, and breed, your species can't continue to exist."

"Don't call it breeding." Hohenhiem grunted now resting his chin in his hand. "Whether or not it's a concept that you're able to understand. That's where humans find happiness. We live for the bonds we form with friends and family members. That's who we humans are."

"Sure, whatever you say." The Homunculus scoffed.

"Okay, then. What is it that makes you happy?" He asked in a challenging tone.

The Homunculus stared outside with a longing gaze. "Well, I'd hate to be guilty of asking too much, but I think I'd be happy if I could just leave this flask."

A little while later the little one in the flask requested to see the king. He was planning to tell him the thing that all kings wanted more than anything. It didn't mater how nice and noble that king was. Sooner or later they were going to get greedy. This king wanted Immortality. "Immortality? Why would someone who already has so much power, and prosperity, need such a thing?" The Homunculus asked in a playful manner.

One of the men yelled at the creature for asking that one simple question. "Watch your tone! You are in the royal presence! If you continue with this insolence, I will smash your flask!" He threatened.

The Homunculus pretended to be offended. In all honesty, he wanted to get out more than anything in the world. The creature would kill for it. "You wouldn't dare to destroy such an important source of knowledge."

All the men gasped at his statement. The very old king rose his hand. "That's enough chatter! Immortality, tell me, is it possible or isn't it?" He asked in a hard yet old tone. This guy was the definition of ancient.

"Growing impatient in your old age?" The Dwarf asked. "How lamentable, King of Xerxes." The King's eyes narrowed as a devilish grin was smeared on the ball of shadow. "Okay, I'll tell you how you can achieve immortality."

_**Later**_

The northern village was in silence as it slept through the night. But that silence was soon to be killed by cold murder. A group of the King's men were ordered to kill everyone in this village. Of course, almost every subject is loyal to their king. Houses were burnt down, people would awake only to find themselves getting a sword in their chest. The first event with blood shed. It's already begun.

_**The next day**_

Hohenheim walked through the city while carrying the flask and hearing people talk. They were talking about how the North Village has been massacred. In fact everyone talked about. That was the hot topic. "What a terrible tragedy." Hohenhiem muttered.

"Yeah, real tragic." The Homunculus lied through his teeth. He wasn't sorry. Everything was going as according to plan.

_**Years later**_

Time passed and there would be more and more blood being shed. Villages would be wiped off the map and made sure it was all bloody. This all continued until the last piles of blood was made. The crest of blood was finally and fully completed. "Majesty, at long last, your transmutation circle is complete." Hohenheim's master stated to the now waking king.

"Took long enough." He muttered now getting himself ready for what was about to happen. "Everything is ready?"

"Yes. You may now become immortal." The Homunculus stated.

_**At Night**_

They all stuff in the throne room with the King in it's center. He then pricked his finger which made blood drop from the tiny wound. Hohenheim and the Dwarf just watched. "Incredible! The king will achieve immortality." It was obvious the Dwarf was hiding the plan from him for so long. And now he gets to find out, but in the most sick way.

Smoke then started to appear as the Homunculus grinned wildly. "Yes! This is an amazing moment indeed!" The room became dark and started to glow with a poisonous purple. Hands appeared that seemed also like shadows and extended to the center of the circle.

The king just looked up to this thinking this is what's supposed to happen. But, then he started to catch on. "This immortality? You must be mistaken!" He yelled now hearing screams of agony around him. The soldiers around him were choking and falling to the ground dead. "I don't understand it! You said that if we were in the Center we wouldn't be harmed!" Was the last thing he said before he fell to the ground now dead.

Hohenheim stared at the scene in shock. "What is this!? What's going on here!? Hey! Homunculus!" He scolded now wanting answers from his friend.

The creature turned to him with a wide grin. "The true center of the transmutation circle is right here where your standing!" He stated.

"It is?"

"Surely you remember your blood is within me! I used it to open the door way! Blood brother of mine, Van Hohenheim!" He started to introduce. A blue light circled around the two as the insane monster continued. "Right now, we are in the center of everything!" Then the Truth's eye appeared under his feet which made him gasp and stagger back. Then the two started to get sucked inside as the eye grew bigger and engulfed the whole city. The two were sent through the Portal of Truth seeing everything the world had ever known. Hohenheim screamed as the Homunculus and him were generated into nothing.

_**Next Day**_

Everything that happened seemed like a bad dream. A gift gone horribly wrong. It wasn't a dream or a nightmare. It was a harsh swift kick of reality. Hohenheim awoke to where he last remembered himself being before that eye came. He sat up now starting to panic. "Majesty!" He gasped now standing up only to find no one awake. Just a bunch of people dead. He ran to his master and knelled before him. "Master!" He set his hand on his neck and his eyes went wide. There was nothing. Not even a pulse. The older man walked outside and looked around to see bodies around him as we went forward. "Is anybody out there? Willard? Matlie? Tony?! Mayo!" He called out but got answer. Then he looked in town square and no was out. Just pure emptiness. "Somebody? There must be someone left!"

"It's no use." A deeper voice muttered which made Hohenheim's eyes widen. "All of their souls have been taken from them."

Hohenheim looked up and saw someone standing tall. "Majesty!" He knelt down at his presence. But that wasn't the king. "Are you alright?"

"Tell me," Hohenheim looked up to the voice and saw himself in much fancier clothing. "Your body, how does it feel?"

"I-it's me!" He gasped.

"Using your blood, I created a body for myself." The man stated. It was the dwarf in a flask. Homunculus. He knelt down in awe. "Nice! Finally! I can walk on my own two legs!"

"Are the Homunculus in the flask? What's going on? What is this?" Hohenhiem asked in a demanding tone.

"To thank you for your blood, I've given you a name, and I've given you knowledge. Now I've given you a body that will live forever!" The Homunculus explained. He pointed at Hohenheim with a firm finger. "Focus within yourself!" Hohenheim did as told and he could hear voices. They were tormented moans and cries for help. His eyes went wide with shock as he started to shake. "You hear them, don't you? The voices of all the people in this country who were offered in exchange of this immortality! Well, half of their life's were from me, actually. I appreciate your cooperation Hohenheim." Then the man screamed loudly.

_**Reality**_

Hohenheim had awoken from the memories he faced in Xerxes and stared at the seat in front of him in shock. He looked down and sighed. "Van Hohenheim?" He heard a new voice greet. He looked up and saw a woman with black hair and dark eyes, with a buff man, and a girl that had blond hair and red eyes. Izumi, Sig Curtis and Claire. "I knew it!"

"Teacher?' Claire asked softly. "Do you know him?"

_**Later**_

"Finally, I get the chance to meet Ed and Al's father." Izumi replied happily. All four of them walked in a ally way now in town.

"And I finally get to meet the one who taught my sons." Hohenheim stated with a smile. He turned to Claire. "And you must be her new apprentice."

She nodded with a shocked look. "I knew you looked familiar in a way. But Ed and Al's father... Man I see it now." Claire sighed rubbing her temples. "Were they a handful?"

"No, they were fine boys." Izumi answered with a smile. Then she dropped on her knees and started getting sick. She was getting sick again.

"What is it?" Hohenheim asked.

"Izumi!" Sig gasped.

"Teacher!" Claire she worriedly spoke now sitting in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Let me get your medicine." Sig suggested now digging into his pockets.

Hohenheim knelled next to her knowing what was going on already. "May I have a look at her? I know a little about the medical field." Hohenheim stated. Claire nodded while Sig accepted the offer. He set his hand on her back soothingly.

Izumi looked up to Hohenheim with a reassuring look. "I'm all right. This always happens."

"You are not all right. Mr. Sig, please find us a car! Hurry!" Hohenheim requested which made Sig run off but Claire stayed put. She knew what has been happening all she wants to do it help. "Mrs. Izumi, you've seen the truth." Claire and Izumi gasped. How he knew that was beyond them. "What did you sacrifice?" The black haired woman lowered her gaze while Claire shut her eyes tightly. "Please be honest with me."

There was a silence and Izumi held her stomach like she could feel something kicking inside. "M-my insides were taken. I was trying to bring my child back to life." She answered sadly.

Hohenheim closed his eyes softly and raised his head. "I see... Yes... I see... I'm sorry..." He then tilted her which made Claire and her teach stare in confusion. Then he shoved his hand in her stomach which made Claire scream loudly.

_**"WHAT THE HELL!? SIG!"**_ She screamed loudly only knowing how to scream. Blood erupted from Izumi's lips as Hohenheim started to rearrange the organs. Much how the Homunculus did to Athena. When his hand pulled away there stood Sig with a look of shock and anger. Sig yelled in anger and punched Hohenheim right in the face.

"Izumi!" Sig called out now holding Izumi.

"Calm down dear I'm alright." Izumi reassured.

"He shoved his hand in you!" Claire objected.

Izumi's eyes were wide with shock. "But my breathing... It's easier."

"How can that be?" Sig asked.

Izumi felt the part where Hohenheim's hand entered her. There was nothing. Not even a wound. "There's no wound."

Claire shook her head uncontrollably. "B-but... That's impossible!"

Hohenheim recovered and stood up now putting on his glasses. "The organs that were taken away are testament to your sin, and cannot be brought back. But I did rearrange the inside of your insides somewhat, to improve the flow of blood. Mrs. Izumi, you must not fall just yet."

Everyone's were on this man now. "Your the boy's father... But... Who? Who are you?" Izumi shuddered.

"Who am I? I am a Philosopher Stone in the form of a man. That's what I am."

_**Shunkan Sentimental- SCANDAL**_

_**Chapter 41- Abyss**_

_**When we two people part, another two people reunite.**_


	44. The Abyss

_Period-Chemistry_

_**Chapter 41- Abyss**_

_**Hate's POV**_

The sun was shining and the snow storm finally passed through. Athena was sleeping calmly while Ed sat next to her and caressed her cheek. Their relationship was... Romantic, but at times they just need to be alone. Miles and two other soldier walked in which made Ed force himself to tear his soft and loving gaze at the sleeping silver haired girl. "The storm has finally passed. Start preparing." He ordered making the men nod and do so. I'm gonna enjoy this plan. We were gonna kill Kimblee and his two men. The plan is perfect but I like my plan more. Tearing them into shreds. Literally. But they wanted to shoot them in the heads with snipers... A homunculus like myself can cause more damage then a man with a gun. "We can't take any risks with Kimblee around. So first chance you get, take him out with his men."

"Yes sir." The soldiers and I replied. But I did it in a scoff.

"You're the only ones to know of this mission. Don't mention it outside of this room." Miles requested as I put the blond wig back on my head.

"Hold on a minute." Ed objected. "Your not actually gonna kill him are you?"

"Of course we are." Miles answered in a dark tone.

"No, Athena and I aren't gonna take part in that." Ed muttered. The fact he is going to let someone as sick as Kimblee live just made my hair want to burst into flames. How dare he? Plus, no man should speak for his woman. Doesn't he know the risk he's gonna put Athena through if he decides to spare Kimblee? "I say we take Kimblee prisoner and try to get some answers."

I turned to Ed with the evil eye. "That's not gonna work and you know it. He's dangerous and I don't want him alive any longer."

"We don't know that about his men." Ed countered. "For all we know he could be manipulating them somehow. Forcing them to obey."

Miles walked to the men as he spoke. "You may be right but can't take such a risk on such a possibility."

But Ed just continued arguing at this plan while keeping his voice down. He didn't want Athena to wake up so she could hear this. Ed didn't want Athena a part of this and he was gonna make sure she's safe from any kind of harm. "And yet your still willing to kill them for one. This isn't wasn't like with General Raven. There might be another way!"

"Do you remember the law here? The careless are the first to die." Miles reminded.

I nodded in agreement. "If you get careless then your going to get not only yourself killed but Athena will die as well." The boy's eyes widen and he stared to trail his golden colored eyes to the girl's sleeping form. He didn't want her to die in any form or fashion. I don't think his heart could even bear the thought. Athena was one of my only friends and I just don't want to see Ed or her get hurt. "We're killing Kimblee and his men. That is the final word on the topic." I muttered as I walked out with Miles and the two soldiers.

_'Hate... You didn't have to tell it to Ed like that... You knows how much he loves Athena.' _Red sighed in my head.

"I know, I know... But I had to say it in a way he'd understand." I stated as I walked down the halls.

_**Athena's POV**_

I was awake for the whole conversation but acted as if I was still in slumber. My fake sleep didn't last long for when Ed started to shake my shoulder softly while whispering my name. The way he would whisper my name softly drove me into insanity. "Hey, Athena, wake up." He whispered softly.

"I'm awake." I answered simply and sat up while rubbing my eyes tiredly.

Ed's eyes widen slightly then looked down. "H-how long... How much did you hear?"

I scratched the back of my neck feverishly. "Enough..."

Ed nodded and looked at me. "You know I will do whatever to protect you. But I'm not killing Kimblee..." I nodded once as he lightly kissed my collar bone. Where he kissed me tingled knowing I've never had a kiss there. His chin was on my shoulder with his breath caressing my neck. Goosebumps crawled up my left arm as I turned to him.

"I know... I'm glad, I never want you kill some one. No matter who it is." I reassured with his nose touching mine softly. Then our lips were pressed together quickly with passion. That was quicker than usual. My arms wrapped around the back of his neck instantly as he laid me down again with him on top of me. Oh man, it's happening again. To be honest I don't mind. His hands massaged my sides which made me shudder in the kiss. After a while he removed my scarf and broke away from the kiss. He then found my soft spot quickly which made me bite my lip hard. "E-Ed... Y-you even dare..." I threatened in a tiny voice.

He smirked at me before he started suck on the sensitive spot on my neck. I rested my forehead on his shoulder and let out a tiny moan. That freaking tease! He continued to kiss, bite lightly, and suck there for a little while I just clenched fist fulls of his red jacket. My cheeks were probably more red then the jacket's color. Ed stopped what he was doing and smiled. "Overdid it?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head hesitantly. "D-did you..." I trailed off nervously.

He chuckled and stroked my hair softly. "Yeah." I could picture that grin on his face. When I looked up I saw it. That grin that made you want to punch him or just tackle him. He stood and handed me the scarf. My finger touched the place where he kissed now just imagining the dark red mark he must have left behind. "You probably want to wear this."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. "I was going to either way." I muttered with a tiny smile while I worked on fixing my scarf. I looked up to him with my cheeks now returning to their normal color. "You realize if Kaley or Smith were here they wouldn't let us live this down, right?"

Ed nodded now straightening out his jacket. "Yeah... But between you and me, I won't care."

A tiny pink blush was dusted on my cheeks as he said that. "Ed..." I whispered softly with eyes staring at him with such a care.

The gold haired boy helped me up with a sweet smile on his face. "As long as I'm with you I won't care. I want you by my side to help me with everything I need you for."

I nodded instantly and hugged him. "You didn't even have to ask. I will stay with you through the Apocalypse if that's your desire."

_**Kaley's POV**_

All of us sat in a circle now talking about the things in the note book. Then we got into stuff that even I didn't understand. All I can say is Athena nor Sam taught me this. But apparently when alchemy was first founded in Xing a man with golden hair and eyes introduced it. It reminded us of Ed although Smith was too stubborn to actually admit it. Then Yoki appeared and told us abut an exit up ahead. We were then face to face with a large door. Smith pushed the door open and stepped outside. "Oh wow... It's bright!" He sighed happily.

"I was hoping I could breathe fresh air again!" I sang happily.

"The weather is clear..." Jerso pointed out.

"For now, lets head to Briggs before it starts again." Zampano suggested.

Yoki raised his hand in a reassuring matter. "Alright everyone! Follow my lead." And as soon as he took a step he fell into heavy snow. This made me snicker and cover my mouth.

"Looks like the snow is pretty deep." Jerso stated.

Smith turned to Winry. "How about I carry you so you don't get buried." There was a tiny blush on his cheeks which made me laugh a little. He's never gonna learn how to talk to Winry is he?

Winry blushed a little and shook her head. "N-no! There's no need. You don't have to worry about me." Winry reassured.

I grinned and slung my arms on their shoulders. "Oh come on. Don't be rude, he's just trying to be a gentleman." My gaze turned to Smith who was just in a dazed form. I winked at him. "Aren't ya?"

"Oh- uh... Yeah!" Smith now answered in a determined tone and now lifting Winry up bridal style even though she disapproved with a blush on her face. If you don't like it so much then why are your cheeks so red?

"We'll walk ahead to stomp down the snow and make a clear path for you." Jerso replied turning to us.

Marcoh nodded. "Thank you."

_**Later**_

Winry finally gave in and let Smith carry her. The arguments were over! Yay! If anything I envy them, they have someone to hold. Athena and Ed have each other and for me and Al... Well I'm too shy to tell him how I feel. I've thought about it over and over again but nothing helped me. Why can't I think damnit!? Then in the distance I could hear calls for help. It almost sounded like Al. Oh great! I'm hearing voices now! This went on a while longer then I followed the voice and found an armored foot hanging out of the snow in the distance. I wasn't hearing things. That was Al buried in the snow. I screamed. "AL!" I then ran to him and started to dig him out. Winry's kicked herself out of Smith's grip to help me and May helped as well. "We're gonna get you out!"

In a matter of minutes Al shot out of the snow now completely free. Before I could hug him May jumped on him now pushing me aside. If I was a cat my ears would be so low people would think I didn't have ears. "You saved me! I got stuck in the snow and a blizzard buried me!" Al explained.

"What are you doing here?" Winry asked as I tried to ignore May rubbing her cheek on Al's armor lovingly.

"I crossed the mountain to warn you." He answered.

"You crossed over in the middle of the storm? You have guts." Smith scoffed with a smirk.

Yoki pulled out a map and looked at the contents. "So you cut straight through. By passing the mine's twists and turns."

"Why would you risk something like that, Al?" I whispered in a concerned tone.

Al then stood with the girl still clinging to her shoulders. If she doesn't get off I'm going to have to latch her off with hot water. Because one, she's gonna get stuck. And two, I'm gonna get pissed if she doesn't remove herself from my crush. What's wrong with me? I don't get jealous this easily! "It was the only I could warn you."

"Warn us? About what?" Winry asked.

"Briggs has been taken over by troops from Central." Al answered which made my eyes widen. Great! Just wonderful! They place we were going to head for has lost it's title for a haven. "General Armstrong is gone now. The summoned her to Central Headquarters."

When May climbed off of Al I quickly hugged him now shutting my eyes tightly. He was shocked for a few seconds before hugging back. Maybe I was the one who was gonna be stuck to Al but I don't care anymore. I'm in his arms now. "W-what are we gonna do?" I asked swallowing the lump in my throat.

"We can't hide in the mines forever." Smith stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know... We'll have to find some place else." Al answered.

"There is no place else!" Yoki corrected.

Then a cold wind swept over us making me shiver and snuggle my face into Al's chest piece as if that was gonna help me. "Just follow me." Scar muttered looking in the distance. Oh yeah I can trust that one.

"Where are you taking us?" Marcoh asked.

"There's a village nearby. It shouldn't take us long to get there." Scar stated now walking towards his gaze. "I've been told some of my people have taken refugee in the slums there."

Smith then lowered his eyes. "A refugee camp... I... I dunno... My dad-"

"It's not like we have any other options." Zampano muttered now following Scar. I parted from the hug with Al and followed. As I walked I felt someone glaring at the back of my head. I can guess it's May. Great, jealous princess on my back. But a princess always gets what she wants. They always win. Damnit.

"Are you sure about this Al?" Winry asked as they walked and followed the crowd.

"About what?" Al questioned softly.

"Isn't Kimblee gonna be suspicious if you just disappear?" Smith asked.

"It's okay. Brother, Athena, and Hate have it taken care of." Al reassured. You left that in the hands of two freaking love birds. No offense to Athena but we're doomed.

_**Athena's POV**_

Okay, Al armor replica: check. Hate dressed up as Kaley and now hating her own idea: check. Making sure my neck is covered up because **SOME PEOPLE** think it's cute to leave me a hickey: two checks. Plus, I'm slowly getting over it. I need to stop thinking about or I'm gonna blush myself to death. I had a solid look on my face as I leaned against the wall behind Ed. Stay with him through the Apocalypse huh? I'll keep that promise. I ignored all the men's areas such as area 3 or some other stuff. Kimblee and his two remaining men appeared and that black haired man had a smirk on his face that made me want to freeze his hands off. Literally. Miles turned us. "Let's get moving."

"Sir." 'Al' replied now standing up.

Ed became a little annoyed by this. "Don't get carried away Alphonse."

"You don't have to call the Major sir..." I murmured softly.

"It's hard to move around in here." The man inside groaned.

Hate/Kaley rolled her red orbs in annoyance. "Your strong, you'll be fine. Let's move, Kimblee's watching." She grunted now walking off with us.

"Hold on brother!" He yelled now running to us in the most girly voice I've ever heard. Kimblee looked at this carefully. He was on to us... We're doomed...

"Hurry up, come on." Ed requested. We were now walking around this abandoned city looking for where Scar was wondering off to. For Winry, Smith, and Kaley I prayed we wouldn't find them. I just hoped Al made it to warn them about Fort Briggs. Then I heard Miles to get the snipers ready. I'm not going to get involved in this, let alone Ed. We can't kill him. It's what I want and I think my dad wouldn't want it either. I stopped for a second and closed my eyes. I could still remember that day as if it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

The dinning room table was always comfortable so I didn't mind resting my head here and falling asleep. Doing alchemy, being with mom and Smith, and sleeping here was the only shred of happiness I could ever have. Because my dad wasn't home. He was fighting some war. Then the door opened which made me lift my head with a yawn. "You tired sweet pea?" I heard a deep but soothing voice ask. I lifted my head and saw my Dad with a tired look in his eyes. A gasp escaped my lips and my eyes glimmered in hope. "I'm home."

I then jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Mommy! Smith! Daddy's home!" I exclaimed happily. "I missed you!"

The silver haired man smiled and stroked my hair softly. "I missed you too sweat pea... Don't worry. I'm home now and I won't leave you guys again. I promise you that."

I departed the hug and lifted my pinkie to him. "Pinkie promise?"

Dad knelled to him level and wrapped his pinkie around mine. "Pinkie promise."

_**Reality**_

"Athena? Hey, Athena." I heard a voice call out making me snap out of my memory. I looked up and saw Hate giving me a hard look. "Come on. We're almost ready." She stated with a frown. No matter what happened she would frown. If she was ordered to kill Kimblee she would be smiling like an idiot. I nodded and caught back up to Ed.

"What now Ed?" I whispered softly.

"We have to stop Kimblee from going into the mine shaft." Ed answered as he continued to walk. I nodded in response and lowered my gaze. As much as I despise Kimblee I promised myself I wouldn't kill anyone. And I don't want to be a part of any plan that involves killing. Kimblee gave his men an order to find footsteps in front of the mines. He didn't trust the men and I could see why. They were plotting to his for crying out loud. I could see the snipers preparing their guns ready to fire at any moment. Ed turned to me and nodded. "Let's move."

"Right." I muttered with a nod. Then we walked towards Kimblee with a serious look.

Hate had a look of disapproval as she followed. "What the hell are you guys doing?" She hissed behind hard gritted teeth.

"Kimblee... You should let the soldiers from Briggs check the mines... It's kinda easy to get lost..." I stated now twiddling with my thumbs absentmindedly.

The man smirked at me. "The mere fact your stopping me is proof we're in the right place. Now I know they're down there." This made Hate punch me in the shoulder hard.

"And how is that?" Ed questioned. "Look, I wanna catch Scar-"

"You buying time for your snipers to get into position aren't you?" Kimblee accused. His eyes went towards Hate who was just glaring at him. "Since when have you had red eyes, Vinned Alchemist?"

Hate's eyes widen as she removed the blonde wig which made her red locks fall on her shoulders. "How do you know about me and the snipers?" She growled glaring daggers at him.

"I can practically smell the murderous intent in the air. It's like a 6th sense I've picked up in Ishval." Kimblee stated with a smirk in his voice. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was ready to attack whenever I needed too. He lifted his hands making me get ready to clap my hands and transmute an ice sword. Then he set his hands on the ground which made red sparks appear and dance around us. My eyes went wide before a puff of white smoke exploded around us. The air was cold now and I could barely see a thing.

"Damnit..." Ed grunted now uncovered his eyes. "Athena! Hate! Can you see?"

I shook my head and transmuted an ice sword. "No, not a single thing." Then something caught my eye. Kimblee walking into a building. My eyes went wide. "Kimblee!" He turned to me and smirked. Then he disappeared inside the building.

"Your not getting away!" Hate yelled now running in after him.

Ed and I started to follow the two quickly. "Son of a-" Ed started but was then interrupted by a pair of claws scratching us. Then I was punched in the cheek hard making me bump into Ed hard. In the cloud of snow I saw two chimeras. Much like Zampano and Jerso. The two other men, they were chimeras too. "I should have known you two were chimeras." Then the snow cloud hid them making Ed and I stood back to back now ready for anything. If I remembered how to use air alchemy I could blow this away no problem. Then I heard heavy footsteps in front of me making me gasp and try to improve how I could see. But nothing. "Damnit Kimblee... I can't see anything..."

"But that means they can't see us." I stated with a tiny smile. Then a hand grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. I gasped for air now dropping my ice sword.

"Athena!" Ed yelled now turning to this.

"There's no point in trying to run Frosted Fire Alchemist." A deep voice boomed. "You and your partner can't hide from us. We may not see you but we can smell you."

Ed transmuted his automail hand and stabbed the man in his huge wrist. "Let go of my girlfriend!" He yelled as the chimera dropped me. I fell on my knees gasping for air. Oh man, air has never felt sweeter. "Are you okay Athena?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Then the other chimera threw a punch at Ed which he skillfully dodged.

"Fullmetal! Frosted Fire! What's going on in there?" I heard Miles ask through our fighting.

"Miles! These guys are chimeras!" I yelled dodging an attack from the lion chimera.

"They know how to fight in low visibility!" Ed added now dodging another attack and backing up. "Stay out of here! Trust me!" Then I started to hear him yell. This made my eyes go wide and shoot my head to the sound.

"ED!" I screamed now running from the chimera and seeing Ed fall off the railing. My eyes widen and I quickly grabbed his ankle. Unfortunately for me, I'm very light... At least that's what Smith and Ed say. But I was dragged off the edge with him. Then Ed and I fell through a roof making dust fly around us. I sat up and coughed loudly. "Are you okay Ed?"

Ed was holding his head in pain when the dust cloud cleared up. "Damnit! Falling like that is gonna stunt my growth even more!" He groaned before lifting his head and looking at the boxes nearby. My gaze shot towards them and saw the word 'dynamite' on it. Oh this going to be good! "Dynamite, huh?" Ed muttered with wonder in his voice.

"That's something you can find in the mines." I stated with a smile. I stood up and opened a box up wide. The both of us grabbed three sticks of dynamite and set them between our fingers as the two chimera's appeared. Ed and I turned to them with wide grins. "Whoa! You probably wanna keep your distance!"

"These aren't exactly cigars we're holding!" Ed added.

"You idiots!" The lion chimera scoffed.

"That's not gonna do you any good!" The gorilla chimera yelled. "It's too damp!"

Ed chuckled while I just kept a grin on my face. "You sure about that? Do you even know what dynamite is made of?"

"Nitroglycerin isn't it?" The lion chimera asked.

"And saw dust in there isn't it?" The other chimera asked himself. "Isn't there ammonium nitrate in it too?"

"Correct my friends, and what's in ammonium nitrate?" I asked as I transmuted two pairs of tiny nose plugs. We're gonna need them for what we're gonna do.

"That's easy!" The first chimera yelled. "Nitric acid and ammonia!" Then I could tell realization smacked them hard as we turned around to face them. If they were human they would be deathly pale right now. We had nose plugs in with a evil look on our face. They screamed as we clapped our hands and transmuted the set of explosives. Then as we did so I quickly shut my eyes as a gas exploded around us. Those poor guys. And that is why no one should have a sharp nose. There was an explosion which lead us to the room Kimblee and Hate were fighting in.

"What's that smell?" Hate complained covering her nose in disgust.

"It's ammonia." Ed answered as we took off the nose plugs. "Their downside of having a sharp nose."

I looked down to them and jumped over the two. "They're not gonna be much use now."

Hate chuckled and gave us both a high five. "Nice!"

Kimblee shrugged with a sly smirk. "Your attitude's have changed now that I lost my hostages." He pointed out as all three of us walked towards him.

"What did you expect? Let's make this easy, all I want is for you to tell us everything you know." Ed stated now stopping his walk to him.

Kimblee's smirk increased. "Oh, is that all you want for me? I just got out of the hospital, I don't feel like getting banged up fighting you three." He then dug in his pocket and I knew what he was getting. His Philosopher Stone. "Not to mention I don't really have the time." Then he pulled out the red crystal like stone with a grin as he spoke. "I guess I'll just speed things up with this."

We glared at him as he pulled the thing out. 'I guess we won't have to search for it now.' I mentally growled. All three of us charged at him quickly which made his eyes go wide. Ed ran behind him and then under his arm at the speed of light. Then he kicked his stone out of his hand making it fall down the mine shaft. Then he opened his hands wide as if he was gonna transmute which made me transmute a blade made out of the metal floor and cut the transmutation circle. "Too slow!" I screamed as blood came from the wound cutting the circle in half. 'He lost the stone, now he can't transmute.' I backed away from him with a steady stare. "And now-"

"Now you've what? You think you've won? Your just like your father Frosted Fire." Kimblee scoffed which made me confused yet a fire boil inside of me. "Your determined not to kill, you do realize the advantage it gives your opponent don't you?" He questioned making me take a few steps back. I was scared for what's going to come now. His look was scary and I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of what I've done. "Instead of finishing me, you given me a second change to kill you and your friends." Then he opened his mouth showing off another Philosopher stone in the shape of a ball. I let out a half scream half gasp as I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. What have I done? What? Have? I? Done? This next attack could kill someone. No. I can't have that. I can't! No! The stone then started to fall onto his uninjured hand which made me start shaking and making my heart rate increase. If it gets faster I might get a heart attack or something. "That sense of mercy is going to get you and your friends in trouble." Then the stone dropped on his hand making red sparks climb around us making me yell. Next thing I knew there was an explosion, and we were all falling down.

_**Hate's POV**_

When I awoke my head was throbbing completely. A grunt escaped my lips as forced myself up. Then I saw a huge screw popping out of my arm. "Great... Only injury. Good thing I'm a homunculus." I then shot my arm out of the rubble and it quickly healed itself. "Red? You alright?"

_'A-Athena's face... She looked so scared... We have to find Athena and Ed.' _She whimpered like a child.

I nodded and pushed myself inside. "Go ahead Red, your body is your's this time."

At the speed of light she ran around looking for the two. We had to make sure they were okay so we could fight Kimblee. "Edward! Athena! Where are you?!" She yelled as she sprinted and climbed past rubble. "Hello!" The girl was near tears as she called for the two. I was worried. Yeah, the homunculus Hate can be worried. Try not to rub it in. Then our eyes met gold. It was Ed. "Edward!" Red screamed running to him.

He rose his head and there was a little stream of blood coming from his lips. "I must have fallen down the mine shaft."

"Are you okay?" Red asked in a caring tone.

Ed nodded and tried to get himself up. "We have to get Athena and stop Kimblee before it's too-" He stopped himself as more blood rose from his lips. Even more came from under his side. Red and I looked up and saw it. Red screamed loudly now covering her mouth. There was no way this was happening. The Fullmetal Alchemist has been impaled by a big green pole.

"Oh my god..." I whispered in horror while still being inside of Red's body.

Ed then looked up and saw what we were freaking out about. His eyes widen as looked back up to us. He tried to force himself but kept on yelling in pain. Red and I were both shaking as he yelled even more in pain and laid down on his uninjured side. He can't die. For Al and Athena's sake he can't! Red held his head in her lap as she begging for him to stay down. "Your injured, you can't move... Just stay with us... Please..." She begged while he was breathing heavy. Then he looked up before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "_**NO!**_" She screamed loudly. "Hate!? What do we do?!_** HATE!?**_"

I was completely silent as I stared at this scene. "I... I don't know..."

_**Athena's POV**_

My eyes forced themselves to open as I lifted my head. I was completely sore and surrounded by rubble. Tiny feelings of pain covered my upper chest. I removed the scar and opened my jacket a little and saw mom's iris neck completely shattered with some of the purple glass shards in my skin. Tears stung my eyes as I shook my head. "N-no... This can't..." I whimpered with my now widening. "E-Ed! Hate! Hello?! Anyone here?" I asked as I started to force myself up. Then I started to cough up tons of blood. Much like when I had that sickness. My eyes widen as I now felt pain on my left side. When I turned around I saw what was happening to me. My heart leaped in my chest and I couldn't keep my eyes off the white thin pole sticking straight through me. "N-no... I... I don't wanna die... Smith, Kaley, and Ed are gonna be sad if I go..." I then sat myself against a chunk of ceiling and started to hyperventilate. I quickly removed the scarf around my neck and tied it around my lips so a chunk of it was in my mouth. What I was about to was suicide but I had to try to fix this. I weakly set my hands on the pole and took a deep breath before I started my attempt to pull it out of my body. I screamed into the scarf with tears streaming down my cheeks. My side was burning as if I was stung by thousands of ants and wasps all at once.

_Then I was in a white void. My eyes searched the area as I was now face to face with the eight year old me. She had a apologetic look on her face and looked down. Her hand was extended to me with a sad smile. "Welcome to death's door."_

I screamed again now back in my reality. _**"NOOO!" **_I shrieked. _**"NO!" **_Then I dropped my hands as the scarf lowered itself around my neck. "N...no... I... I'm not...g... gonna..." Before I could slur my last word my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fell over.

_**Kaley's POV**_

Out of no where while we were walking Al collapsed. My eyes widen as I ran to him. "_**AL!**_" Winry and May joined in on my worry. I knelled next to him trying to get his attention. "Al? _**AL?!**_ Say something!" I shrieked in a worried expression.

He lifted himself to his knees and shook his head. "Oh no... I'm being pulled back."

"Pulled back?" Winry questioned.

"What do you mean?" I whimpered with tears starting to stream down my cheeks.

"My body... It's pulling my soul..." Then he collapsed again.

"_**ALPHONSE!**_" I screaming shaking his armor. "No... No no no NO!"

"His soul is being pulled away?" Scar asked.

"But how?" Smith added.

"Has this happened before?" Marcoh questioned to us.

I shook my head not even tearing my gaze away. "N-no... This has never happened." May, Winry and I were calling for his name and begging for him to wake up. _'Edward... Athena... Hate...' _"Somebody... Anybody... _**PLEASE HELP!" **_I sobbed loudly.

_**Hate's POV**_

The blood around Ed increased and I was pacing back and forth trying to decide what to do. This is bad. This is really bad. I don't know what to do. If I don't pull that thing out he's probably die. And if I do he's bleed out and he's gonna die! Either way! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! _**DAMNIT! **_Then I heard the ground being punched. I looked over and saw Ed with his fist on the ground now lifting himself up. "I won't make her cry... Especially over something this stupid!" He yelled now transmuting the large pole into a smaller pole. Then he fell over again. I knew what he was doing now. He was trying to find a way to survive so he could keep Athena happy.

I stepped closer to Ed with worried eyes. "E-Ed..." I whispered now knelling next to him. He then clapped his hands and set them on the ground. The pile of concrete and pipes were lifted by large hands. The two chimera's sat up in shock. My eyes went wide. "Ed what are you doing? Those dumb asses tried to kill you and Athena before."

They walked to us while holding their arms. "Damn... Kimblee's gonna pay." The lion chimera groaned. The chimeras saw this and then looked back to themselves.

"Hey Fullmetal kid, your still alive?" asked as they both walked over. "What made you save us?"

"Your more injured then we are..." The other chimera stated.

I shook my head and looked down. "Don't take it personally bub."

"I can't pull this thing out on my own... I could use... A little help..." Ed struggled to get out.

"We were enemies a few minutes ago and your asking us to save your life?" One of them asked.

They looked at them then back to Ed and me. For once my red eyes were watering up. Past my cold hearted demeanor I didn't want Ed to die. "Please... We need your help."

set Ed leaning on his chest while the lion chimera and I sat in front of him. "Well, it's not like we were given orders to kill you."

I didn't even look up to Ed just because I didn't want to cry. "You know Ed... Your gonna bleed pretty quickly whenever we pull this thing out, right?"

"Not if I heal it... Once it's out of me I'm gonna close up the wound... With alchemy.." Ed explained in a pained tone.

"Have you preformed this type of alchemy before?" The lion chimera asked.

"Sorta..." Ed answered. "I did some research on it... When I preformed human transmutation."

Upset anger started to boil within me when he said this. "Just some research?" The Gorilla chimera asked. "Your guts are gonna be all messed up! Your gonna need a Philosopher stone to make this work!"

Ed looked up with determination in his eyes. Yet I could still see the pain. "I'm gonna have to use my life force. The same way I'd use a stone." He answered which made my eyes widen. Before I could ask what that was gonna do to him he coughed. "It'll take off a few years off my life span..."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked quickly.

"I don't have time to think about it. If this is what showing mercy means then I'm going to have to learn to pay the price. Right?" Ed asked looking up to me. Tears were now pouring from my eyes as I stared at him in shock. I shook my head. I would blame Athena for this but... She didn't know this would happen. Plus, I still have to find her and if she's injured I have to help her. I'm hoping if she is, it's like this...

The lion chimera put his hands on the pole with hard look. "I'm not sure what your talking about but you sound sure... Ready?"

Ed took a deep breath and positioned his hands. "Yeah, I'm ready."

I shook my head and looked down. "...I can't watch..."

_'Hate... I'm scared... I don't want him to die... A lot of people are gonna be upset if he does...' _Red sobbed.

I nodded. _'Yeah Red... Your right... I'm scared too...'_

Then when the chimera started to pull out the pole Ed started to scream in pain. I covered my ears and screwed my eyes shut. Each second it seemed the screams were getting louder and louder. The louder the screams the more I started crying. I... I can't take it anymore... This is too painful! Why do homunculi have to have feelings? WHY?! Then the pole was out completely he clapped his hands and set them on his wound. Blue sparks danced around going into his wound then the blue light died down. I looked up and Ed was still. My eyes went wide. "Ed?"

The antennae like strand of hair twitched as he opened his eyes and raised his head. "You can't kill me that easily."

"You mean your healed?" Mr. Gorilla asked.

"I wouldn't say that I'm healed, I managed to rejoined the undamaged organs... And I stopped the bleeding..." Ed whispered still holding his wound. "But it won't last long."

"Oh!" The lion chimera gasped. "Then you need a real doctor!"

Ed started to stumble back to his feet. "I... Don't have time for that..." He muttered in pain now limping away.

"Hey!" One of the chimera's objected as we all stood watching him.

"I need to find Athena and stop Kimblee before it's too..." Then he passed out instantly. I stared at him in shock. That idiot was still going to fight Kimblee in that condition? If Athena was here she'd knock him out herself. I'll go look for her.

"You idiot..." The lion chimera sighed walking towards Ed with the other chimera. "There's no way you can look for your friend and fight Kimblee in your condition."

As I walked I saw something red glimmering. I turned my head and picked it up. It was Kimblee's Philosopher stone. "The stone huh?" sighed. "Mr. Kimblee must have dropped it."

"Quit calling that freak 'Mr' he's not our boss." The lion chimera scoffed taking the stone from my hand and walking off to Ed. "Not since he almost killed us."

"How about make your resignation official?" I suggested.

"Let's hold on to our freedom and make him think we died in the rubble." The lion chimera muttered.

"Well... What do we do with him?" asked now looking at Ed.

"We can't just let him die." The lion stated now setting Ed on his back. "We do owe you guys for saving our life's."

"Very true, first thing's first." The gorilla stated now walking off with the chimera holding Ed. "We have to find him a doctor."

I shook my head and stopped in front of him. "We can't leave now. We still have to find Athena, Ed would want her to be-"

The lion shook his head and looked me apologetically. "I wish we could go and save your friend but we have to get him help."

Anger boiled inside of me. Athena could be injured too! If we leave her here she's gonna die and I don't wanna live in a world where she's dead and Ed is the first to hear about it! It's a dark world by the thought and I don't wanna imagine it! "We can't just leave her behind! She could have injuries just Ed! She'll die without our help!" then lifted me up and slung me over my shoulders. _**"PUT ME DOWN!" **_I kicked and screamed. "You sick bastards aren't leaving her!"

"We'll come back for her..." He reassured. "And she'll be alive..."

_**"NO! LET ME GO!"**_ I shrieked as we walked out of the mine shaft. _**"ATHENA!"**_

_**Athena's POV**_

"Excuse me? Hello?" A male voice asked behind the rubble I sat against questioned softly. I stirred and lifted my head in pain. I was now sitting a pile of my own blood. "Hello? Are you injured?" The voice asked. It was blurry and hard for me to process. This person could help me. I don't care who it is I want some help because I can't do this on my own. My hands were shaky as I clapped them and set them on the ground. This made two huge hands appear and push the rubble up. My hands dropped tiredly as I forced myself to keep my eyes open. "Oh! Your an alchemist. You must be very-" The man spoke as he walked in. Our eyes went wide. This man was my dad. His eyes were wide. "Oh my god, Athena!" He gasped running to me.

"D-Dad?" I struggled to get out. Then he hugged me carefully yet tightly which I instantly accepted. I was crying loudly in shoulder as he stroked my hair. "I-it hurts... I... I don't wanna die..."

He parted from the hug and nodded. "I know..." He kissed my forehead softly and looked at the pipe stuck in my side. "We're gonna have to pull that out soon... Because if we leave it in there like that when we leave you'll get frostbite."

I nodded and shut my eyes. "But I'll bleed out..."

Dad nodded and stroked my hair. "Yeah... Do you know medical alchemy?"

"More or less, I've never preformed it." I answered wincing as he set his heavy hands on the pipe.

He used one hand to cup my cheek in comfort. His thumb was stroking the skin softly with tears falling from his eyes. "I have to pull it out now... Are you ready?" He asked softly. I clenched my fists tightly before nodding. His hand left my cheek and started to tug of the pipe. I screamed loudly as the pain inside of me became worse.

_'I have my reasons to live... They may be different from everyone else's but they matter! The memories, the people I've meet, and every ounce of happiness and passion I've embraced! I wanted to die before, but everyone lifted me up and told me not to be dragged down. And now I'm going to listen to them! I'm not going to let out a single tear during this! This is absolutely nothing to me! My friends, the people who care for me, my future, the boy I fell in love with, everything I've seen! __**I'M GOING TO LIVE FOR THEM FOR NOW ON!'**_

When the pipe was removed Dad and I clapped our hands and set them on the wound. White and blue mixed and worked on the inside of my wound. Then when they stopped the bleeding stopped but the wound was still open. I was breathing heavy and I held my wound. "Athena?" Dad asked softly. "Sweet pea? Can you walk?"

I shrugged and forced myself to stand. "M-maybe..." I whispered. As I rose up to my feet I instantly fell down now passing out. The last thing I felt was Dad catching me.

_**Shunkan Sentimental- SCANDAL**_

_**Chapter 42- Signs of a Counteroffensive**_

_**This is how wars start**_

**_Longest chapter I've written and to be honest I think it's the most dramatic, I think I'm gonna cry now.  
_**


End file.
